The War for Earth
by Squadron Leader Beta
Summary: The people of Earth are blind to the coming war for their world. Now with warships covering there skies, they must unite and fight, or die. Heroes will rise to face their enemies on the battlefront and from the offices of command.
1. Discovery

Earth date - April 21, 1903

Dooku's Palace Serenno

* * *

Admiral Erthief Tulnol is both honored and terrified to be walking in Count Dooku's palace on Serenno. She knows that her recent loss Ord Mantell cost the Confederacy a great deal of resources. Tulnol hopes that the count will be merciful to her. As she opened the door to the count's office she notices the gloomy design. From the brownish walls to the stained glass windows.

"Admiral." The Count's voice was stern and low. "May I ask why you left Ord Mantell? From what the reports say you had enough troops to counter-attack the enemy."

"I did had the numbers sir, but the droids I was given are obsolete compared to the republic's clones."

The Ishi Tib's voice was starting to get nervous. "We would have been overrun and lose the battle either way."

Dooku stood up from his desk and started to walk toward the admiral. "So you relied on statistics instead of numbers." The Count was now in front of Tulnol, sending up a chill down her spine. "While you paid attention to statistics you forgotten about another factor to warfare. The human factor." Dooku started to walk back to his desk. "The Jedi want the galaxy to think that they are unbeatable and that they can't make mistake. An obvious lie. They too make mistake as you and I do."

"The Jedi are skilled with tactics and combat. They also have the force as an ally." Tulnol said this regaining her confidence.

"That's not the point." Dooku said as he sat down at his desk. "With your act of cowardice our entire military loses support and we look weak!"

"So I was post to stay and fight a losing battle?

"Yes." Dooku gave Tulnol a look that sends chills down her spine. "You are to be demoted to captain and transferred to the _Unknown Region Exploration Fleet_."

"But my lord, it's a suicide command. The Unknown Regions are a death trap." replied Tulnol nervously.

"You may leave me now captain. Report to your command." Dooku said as he went back to his work. Tulnol knowing that she was fighting a losing battle left the count in peace and went to her new command.

* * *

Earth Date - April 23, 1903

New York City, New York.

* * *

Liam Nerney, a normal immigrant from Ireland, who dreams of looking at the night skies and finding something new that he will be known for. Till then he has to work as a peddler selling fruit and live as a boarder. As Liam was walking out Mr. Orson Son, the center of the apartment and owner of Son's Groceries, waved high.

"Good luck Liam." said Orson.

"Thanks . Good luck at the store." Liam replied before leaving the apartment. _Maybe I'll have enough money to get a new telescope._ Liam thought. As he exited the building he looks up at the cloudy skies. "Looks like it's about to rain."

* * *

Earth Date - April 23, 1903

Qu'To CIS Naval Dockyard, Dock I-74

* * *

_The Unknown Regions Exploration Fleet_. _A waste of resources._ thought Tulnol as she stared at a modified Frigate _Blasting Star _that _supposedly _can resist against the many dangers in the regions. "Captain, the ship is waiting to depart." said a metallic voice of a droid.

"Good. When I enter the ship, get permission from the Dock Master." replied Tulnol turning to the docking bay.

"Roger Roger." the droid said following the captain. The inside of the Frigate was cold and dark. Fit for an army of droids, but lacks what it takes to win battles. After walking in the halls for five minutes Tulnol reached the elevators to the Bridge.

"Status report." commanded Tulnol.

"All systems are a go. Just waiting for permission to depart." replied a droid emotionless. All Tulnol did was stare at the blackness of space, waiting to be free from corruption. "We just received permission to depart captain."

"Set coordinates for Fuel Station Bravo Delta." She replied. After a few seconds, they were in hyperspace.

* * *

Earth Date - May 22, 1903

Miller Manson, New York

* * *

Liam was excited and nervous at the same time. He could hardly believe that Thomas Miller was looking for an assistant for his studies. has one of the greatest collections of books on astronomy and a collection of telescopes. Just walking on the grounds is nerve-racking, knocking on the door more so. When the door opened Liam was greeted by a short middle-aged maid. "Hello sir. Are you here for the study assistant position?"

"Yes. My name is Liam Nerney." he replied with a bit of a stutter. The maid looks at him.

"Where are you from ?" She asked.

"Cork Ireland." He replied. The maid shrugs.

"Very well. Please step inside." She replied. Liam stepped inside in awe of the beauty of the marble columns, floor, and paintings on the walls. "Wait here, while retrieve Mr Miller. Oh and if you better not waste his time."

The maid turned and walked away leaving Liam alone and feeling small in the great house. _What am I doing here? I don't belong here._

A few minutes later the maid returned without Miller, bringing a sense of dread to Liam. "Follow me ."

To his surprise, she turned back in the direction she came from and he followed. They pass several paintings and maps of the night sky. "This is a beautiful building."

"It is indeed." replied the maid. They stopped in front of a large wooden door, that compared to the rest of the house seemed simple. "When you are inside, you must not touch anything and do not talk unless spoken too. Understand."

"Yes." Liam replied. The maid opened the door and gesture Liam to go in. The study was filled with so many books that some were pilled on the tables.

"Mr. Miller, Mr. Liam Nerney is here about the assistant position." the maid said. Then a man appeared from one of the piles. He about to be in his fifties and was tall.

"Thank you Miss Jones. You may return to your duties." Miller replied and the maid closed the doors as she left. When the doors where closed, Miller looked at Liam for a few seconds. "Well, Liam was it?"

"Yes sir." Liam replied hiding his shaky hand behind his back.

"What do you know about astronomy?" asked

"I know very little sir." replied Liam tilting his head down slightly.

"Then why do you want this position?" asked Miller curiously.

"I looked up at the stars when I was younger and thought about all of the mysteries that are out there, just waiting to be explored by man." replied Liam. After a pause of silence, Liam spoke. "I'll understand if you want me to leave sir."

To Liam surprise smiled. "Well Liam, I think you are perfect for the position."

Liam was shocked and almost collapse at what had said. "Are you sure sir? I hardly know anything about astronomy."

"But you want to explore the unknown because you want to, not for the money like so many would. I like that in a man." replied who extends his hand for a handshake. "So, do you want the job or not?"

"I do want the job sir." replied Liam as he shakes hands with the man.

"We will begin tomorrow. See you then." Miller said and Liam thanked him and left in joy.

* * *

Earth Date - August 22, 1903

Miller Manson, New York

* * *

For months Liam has been learning about Astronomy while in 's service faster than either of them expected. Tonight he might even get to use 's telescope. "Beautiful night isn't Liam?"

"Yes sir." replied Liam. "Maybe you'll discover a new planet."

"Maybe." Miller said staring at the night sky. "Do you know what I dream of Liam?"

"What sir?" replied Liam.

"I hope that mankind could one day touch the stars and explore what we can't from down here." Miller said before looking through his telescope. Liam prepped his paper and ink to write down any observations. After a few minutes of patient waiting, Miller began to speak. "What was life back in Ireland, was it?"

"It wasn't the best, but it could have been worse." replied Liam.

"Oh really? Why?" asked Miller.

"Back in Ireland I was a freak because I rather look at the skies than go to a factory." replied Liam. "I came to America to fulfill my dreams and here I am."

Miller sighed and looked back at Liam. "I understand you completely Liam. My parents and schoolmates disliked me for my love of astronomy. Luckily for me, I was an only child or else I wouldn't have inherited my fortune and start my astronomy career."

"Heh. I guess we'll prove them wrong when we make the biggest discoveries that'll be remembered for all time." replied Liam. Miller couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh we will Liam. We will." He looked at his telescope then back at Liam. "Do you want to try?"

Liam was taken aback at this. "You want me to use the telescope sir? Are you sir?"

"Yes. I going to get some water from the kitchen. Till then you can use it." Miller replied smiling.

"Thank you sir." Liam said as Miller was walking back inside. When he was back in Liam walked over to the telescope and began his search of the night sky. After ten minutes have passed he notice something faint and small near Mars that he didn't recognize, then it moved. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Found something already ?" Miller said behind Liam, starting him.

"I think I might have found an asteroid sir. Do you want to check?" Liam replied moving out of Miller's way to the telescope.

"An asteroid would indeed be an interesting discovery." Miller said as he looked through the telescope. "Hmm. It appears that you did indeed find an asteroid. Bring out the maps I have, just to be certain that it isn't a known asteroid."

"Yes sir." Liam said before he went back into the study to grab the maps. _Maps are in the drawers_ Liam remembered. After a minute or two of searching, he found the correct maps and ran out to give the maps to Miller. "I found them sir."

"Thank you." replied Miller as he grabbed the maps and lay them on a nearby table to look over them. After a few minutes of studying the maps, he looked at Liam. "Congratulations Liam. You discovered a new asteroid."

Liam was shocked that he found an asteroid on his first use of the telescope. "Are you sure?"

Miller gave a little laugh. "Yes Liam. I am sure. So, what are you going to name it?"

"Name it? Me?" replied Liam stuttering.

"Yes. You found it and the discovery always name the discovery?" Miller said.

_I get to name an asteroid. What an honor._ _What should I name it?_ Liam thought "How about Irish Rock?"

"Certainly an interesting name, but a usable name." replied Miller. "Now, let's study the Irish Rock, shall we."

* * *

Earth Date - August 22, 1903

_The Blasting Star_

* * *

Tulnol walks into her private quarters filled with dread as she opens her logs. "Captain's log day 121, basic time. We have been exploring this system for 34 days of basic time. We are exploring the fifth planet in the system. It appears to be a red terrestrial planet. Planetary scans show that there is no life on it. I sent a team of droids to collect samples."

_Sigh._

"So for this system is easy to pass through. There has so far been no real use of the planets. There are 79 days till the end of our mission and we can return home." she said. "I hope that I'll be able to take a battle command soon, instead of an exploration fleet. End Log."

_Beep Beep._ The bridge is trying to alert the captain and she answered. "What is it droid?"

"Captain, we ah. We are intercepting some kind of message." Tulnol jumped out of her seat when she heard what the droid said.

"What does it say?" asked the captain.

"It appears to be some kind of code of beeps." the droid replied.

"Record it and send a copy to me immediately." she commanded. _A possibility of intelligent life. This is my chance to regain my command._

"Sending a message to you captain." said a droid from the bridge. Tulnol unlocked her terminal and listen to the message of beeps.

"What are you saying?" asked the captain. She comm the bridge. "Captain to the bridge. Can you locate the point origin?"

"We are trying to but the transmitter used is either old or broken." replied the droid.

"Find it droid." the captain commanded. _Whoever sent the message could be old or dead by the time we find them._ She thought. _But if they are still alive, then I will find them and claim there world for the Confederacy._


	2. The Attack: Part One

Earth Date - October 3, 1903

Miller Manson, New York

* * *

Liam Nerney is proud of his accomplishment of finding the _Irish Rock_. Now he and are watching the asteroid orbit the planet Mars. "The asteroid is completing it's 34 orbits around Mars. I wonder if it's actually a small moon. What do you think Liam?"

"I don't know sir. If it's a moon then we'll have to rename it." replied Liam. "I wonder what's on the planet."

"Me too Liam. Me too." Miller said, then he looked at him. "Want to take a look?"

"Yes of course sir." Liam replied as he walked over to the telescope to see the _Irish Rock_.

* * *

Earth Date - October 3, 1903

_The Blasting Star_

* * *

"This is an interesting turn of events captain." Count Dooku said staring down Captain Tulnol. "Have you found where the planet is located?"

"Not yet my lord." Tulnol replied, sensing the count's disapproval she quickly said, "But we do know it came from one of the three inner planets in the system."

The count smiled. "Good work, commander. We will send reinforcements and supplies to aid you."

_Commander?_ Tulnol thought trying to contain her smile till Dooku ended the communication. Her smile soon turned into annoyance as the bridge tries to send her a message. She opens the communication to the droids. "What is it?"

"We have isolated the origin point of the message captain." the droid said.

"It's commander now droid and where is it?" asked the commander.

"It's the third planet from the star. Your orders?" replied the droid.

"Send a scout ship to collect data, along with creating a beachhead." Tulnol said. "Stealth is essential. If they are discovered the entire mission could end in disaster."

"Yes commander." the droid replied. _This is my chance to command a fleet again._ Tulnol thought.

* * *

Earth Date - October 4, 1903

Smith Manor, New Jersey

* * *

Aaron Smith, the owner of Smith Shipping and Trading, enjoys his richest more than his employees. This morning was no different, he eats his breakfast in the dining room, reading the paper while his servants do their business of serving him. That was until he hears a roar unlike anything he ever heard, then it stops. "What the hell?"

He got up from his table and look through the window to see nothing. One of his butlers came with a worried expression on his face. "Are you alright? I heard a roar of something and came to see you are okay."

"I'm alright Vincent." Smith said as he turns to his butler. "Find out what that noise was."

"Yes sir." Vincent replied as he left. Smith turns back to look at the forest in wonder.

* * *

Johnny Lenard was polishing the silver in the Guest bedroom when he heard a roar of a monster he first thought. He was filled with fear, then it stopped. Johnny stepped into the hallway when he almost ran into Jenna Parsley. "Oh sorry, Jenna. Did you heard that noise?"

"Yes." she replied looking at him. "What was that?"

"I don't know. I'm certain Vincent knows or at least knows what to do." he said, trying to reassure Jenna.

"Of course." she said as they both went to look for Vincent in the Servant's room. They found the entire staff there as Vincent explains that he needs volunteers to find whatever made the roaring noise.

"I'll need at least a dozen men to come with me to search the grounds. Any volunteers?" Vincent asked and for some stupid reason, Johnny raised his hand. "Thank you Johnny."

"Are you sure Johnny? It could be dangerous." Jenna whispered to Johnny as more men raised there hands.

"Don't worry." he replied as the volunteers began to walk out to the gun shed. "When I come back I need to ask you something."

"Okay. Be safe." she said as he walked away to join the other.

* * *

"Okay, everyone. We are going to search the north first then the west, south, and finally east. If we can't find anything we'll alert the authorities of what happened." Vincent said as he handed everyone a musket. "Don't shot unless you or your fellow men are in danger. Understand."

"Yes sir." Everyone said.

"Good, let's go." Vincent said as he began to walk to the north, followed by the volunteers.

For twenty they walked and saw nothing. Johnny felt like he was being watched but he didn't see anything. He looked at the servants who were also nervous. Vincent looked back at us and said. "Don't worry. I felt the same way back when I marched for the Union."

Everyone knew that Vincent had served back in the Civil War, so every less tense. That was until we heard a scream then nothing. We all readied our guns and pointed them in the direction of the noise. Vincent walked forward toward the scream and the men followed. They stopped when they found a body. Vincent bent toward the body to examine it. Some turned away, including Johnny. After a minute or two Vincent stand up and turned toward the men.

"It's Lucas. Someone or something twisted his neck 270 degrees." Vincent said, Lucas was about Johnny's age and the two were good friends. "Whatever made that roar is dangerous and need to be killed. For Lucas!"

"For Lucas!" Everyone yelled. Then a metal ball rolled over in front of Vincent. What followed was an explosion and death. Johnny was on the ground and was in pain, but too shocked to do anything. He heard screams of pain then silence. Complete and utter silence. Then he saw a dark and skinny figure over him. Then it walked away. Johnny turned his head to see more bodies, flame, smoke, and a small box. He reached for the box and put it back into his pocket. He began to stand up and grab his gun when he felt a cold metallic hand grab his neck. He let out a scream of pain as he was thrown into a tree. Before he could look up at his attacker he feels his chest burning like a flame. He looked at it and saw smoke coming from his chest. Then there was darkness.

* * *

Jenna was dusting the Grand Hall when she heard screams then silence. She hid behind a bookcase when she heard steps coming from the Kitchens. What she saw seemed impossible to her, men made of metal. They had skinny arms, legs, and neck, while the torso was bulky along with the head, and the eyes glowed white. They were painted black and hold what appeared to be small guns. As they disappeared she walked backwards to warn and get help, but she was stopped when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and threw her to the ground.

"Surrender or die." The man had a deep static voice which is when Jenna realized that they weren't men, but machines. She complied with the machine and it stood her upright and marched her to the study were several more servants kneeling on the ground with guns pointed at their heads. She too kneeled at mercy of these machines. She was worried about Johnny, wondering if he was dead or wounded and need help. Then the doors opened and were pushed in the study with the servants.

He looked at the servants and notice that some were missing. "What have you done to the rest of my servants?"

"They were killed." replied the machine. Everyone in the room was filled with dread and fear for them. "You all will follow us to the scout ship for interrogation on the _Blasting Star_."

"And if we don't?" asked Mrs. Kellson, the Manor's cook, as she stood up. Within a second she fell back to the ground with smoke coming from her back. The machines marched them out the manor and into the forest. As they walking they saw the volunteers on the ground dead and scarred. Jenna's heart broke as she saw Johnny lying next to a tree motionless. They continued walking till they saw a small group of small bulky things with a long tower thing on the back. The machines marched them into things. Soon they felt the things started to vibrate for several minutes till it stopped. Then they felt another vibration and then it stopped. Now they must wait for their fates.

* * *

Earth Date - October 4, 1903

_The Blasting Star_

* * *

Commander Tulnol felt great pride when she saw her reinforcements exit hyperspace. The first to exit was a CIS Dreadnought, followed by four Frigates, and five modified Trade Federation Battleships. More than enough firepower to reclaim her glory. She turn to one of her droids. "Is the shuttle ready?"

"Yes ma'am." it replied. "_The Silencer_ is ready for your arrival."

"Good." she said as she walked off the bridge to the elevators. She entered the elevators and the doors closed behind her. "The _Silencer _will be the key to my victory."

When the doors opened she walk forward to her shuttle and her future.

* * *

Earth Date - October 5, 1903

Smith Manor, New Jersey

* * *

Johnny opened his eye to see that night has fallen. His chest feels like it's on fire. He raised his hand and touch the spot and he yelled in pain as he did. He looked at his fingers, which were covered in blood. He slowly and painfully rose. When he was standing he looked around him and saw his friends dead on the ground, he managed to find Vincent, well what's left of him.

"God." he said in dread. He made his way to the manor slowly. When he managed to get there the manor was burned down. Johnny dropped to his knees "No. Jenna."

Tears started to form in his eyes. He stood up and began his long and painful walk to town. "This is for you Jenna."

* * *

Earth Date - October 5, 1903

_The Silencer_

* * *

Jenna and her fellow servants were placed in small and cold cells. The machines told her that their commander will question them all. She wasn't afraid of the commander, what she did fear was that Johnny was truly dead. The cell's doors open and a strange figure enter. The body was like a human but the head was far from human. Its skin was green with a beak and a blob head.

"I am Command Tulnol." she said. "How this is going to work is that you answer my questions or you die. My first question is, who leads you planet?"

Jenna just stared at the creature and said. "I would never tell you anything."

This made the creature smile. "Finally, one who isn't a coward. What's your name?"

"Go to hell!" Jenna yelled.

"This will be fun." Tulnol said. The doors opened and two different machines, one was a soldier and the other was a small flying ball like a machine.

"Commander. The fleet is in position. We'll waiting for you orders." the machine said.

"Good. I'll give the order when I return to the bridge." she said as she walked out of the cell, locking Jenna in the cold room with the two machines.

* * *

Tulnol walked onto the bridge and saw the world the prisoners called Earth. A beautiful world of green and blue. It reminds her of Naboo and Alderaan. If this planet is anything like them, then her mission would be easy. "Began attack."

* * *

Earth Date - October 5, 1903

New York City, New York

* * *

Liam was out in the market shopping when he heard the explosions. He ran toward the sounds and soon saw something that can only describe as a nightmare. A collection of dead men and warships flying in the sky. He knew that war has arrived and they were defenseless. He ran back into the city as more sounds of explosion erupt in the street killing more innocent lives.


	3. The Attack: Part Two

Earth Date - October 5, 1903

White House, Washington D.C

* * *

President Roosevelt looked out of his office puzzled to see the military mobilizing around the White House. Then Elihu Root came into his office along with several Secret Servicemen. "Sir, we must leave in a secure area. NOW!"

"Why?"

"New York City has been attacked." the secretary replied with fear in his voice. "My office received radio messages of the same enemy attacking Greenland, Iceland, Ireland, and England."

Roosevelt did not hide his shock, which turned to anger. "I will not leave! If I leave this office our new and powerful enemy will have an advantage. Get me the Wright Brothers, astronomers, our best military officers, the greatest minds, and everyone who could build and design plans to destroy the enemy! For we are Americans! We won't bow down to any foreign powers!"

"Yes sir." replied Root. "I will have every single one of them here and prepare for war meetings."

"Good." Roosevelt said as he turned back to see the sky. "And get congress to declare on them."

* * *

Earth Date - October 5, 1903

Miller Manson, New York

* * *

Miller stared in shock and horror as he saw ships coming down from the sky over the city, then they open fire at the millions of innocents who surely have perished and dark clouds of smoke rose. He looked at his pocket watch to see it was 12:32 pm. This will be the day America and the world will remember for all of history. He prayed that people will escape the onslaught and Liam is safe from that hell.

* * *

Earth Date - October 5, 1903

New York City, New York

* * *

Liam stood up and touch his forehead. Blood covered his hand. He looked around him and saw ruined buildings and dead all around him. He looked up to see one of the warships directly overhead. It was clearly advanced, with giant canons under it at the front, God knows what else. He saw some short of aircraft flying near the ship. Then he heard a mechanical march getting closer and sending chills down his back. When he turned his head to see the marchers he was horrified to see machines with what appeared to be guns. "Dear lord."

"Surrender in the name of the Confederacy of Independent Systems!" yelled the machines in a mechanical voice. Liam did the only sound thing in this situation. He ran away looking for cover as the droids said fire. He heard a strange sound as he managed to get cover around a building. He saw holes appearing on glass from a nearby building as invisible rays went through them. Soon they stopped. "Why aren't the blasters shooting sir?"

Liam released that these things are very much thick as rocks if they haven't seen their destructive force. Then he came up with an idea and grabbed the nearest stick next to him and walked in the direct line of fire of the machines._ God protect me._ Liam prayed to himself as he walked forward to the machines. They raised their weapons. "Freeze human!"

"I'm guessing you could see your ammo as it flies to kill your enemies?"

"Yes and they are lethal." one droid replied, but he wasn't sure which one.

"Yet you can't see them here. I wonder why?" He replied with confidence. "Oh wait. I might know. Your weapons aren't working?"

The machines looked at each other for a moment. Liam raised his new club. "Me on the other hand, have a really big stick."

Then he whacked one of them in the neck and it came off completely. The other machines backed off in shock. Then Liam raised his club for another strike. "Who's next?"

The machines started to retreat as Liam took another machine off, but his club broke. Fortunately for him, they didn't see it in time and he was able to grab a gun and aimed it at their backs. It was unconformable to hold but was still usable. Within a few seconds, they were on the ground smoking. He knows that America will need their hands on these things to fight against them. He looks around for anything that'll help him and found a pushcart turn to its side. Liam ran over and tilted the cart back. He looked over and saw three kids shivering in fear and cold. "Are you three alright?"

Thy shocked their heads. The one on the left spoke up, "What is happening?"

"War kid. But don't worry, I've got a plan." Liam replied pointing at the fallen machines. "The army needs to see these things if there is any hope to beat them. Want to help me load them into this cart?"

The kids stood up and shocked their heads. The one one the right said, "Let's send these metalheads to hell."

Liam liked these kid's spirits. Within minutes the machines were loaded on the cart. He handed each one of them a metal gun. "Do any of you know how to use these things?"

"No."

"Good, neither do I. Just aim at a machine and pull the trigger." Liam replied. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

He grabbed the handles and started to walk away from the battle and towards the Miller Manson, with the kids in tow.

* * *

Earth Date October 5, 1903

Army War Defense Base, Trenton, New Jersey

* * *

Colonel Andrew Gibberson was quickly step up operations in Trenton for any invasion attempt by the enemy in New York. He hopes to march into the city and liberate it from the new and mysterious enemy. A private came walking to him. "Sir, reporters are here asking questions. What should I do?"

"Tell them nothing."

"Yes sir." the private replied, then walked off. The colonel looked at the nearby forest when he noticed a figure walking towards him. In reaction, he pulled his sidearm and aimed.

"Reveal yourself or I will shoot!" he yelled gaining the attention of his men.

"Don't shot!" the figure said as he exited the forest. "My name is Johnny! I worked at Smith Manor! Then we were attacked! I need help!"

The colonel lowered his weapon and walked over to him. "What do you mean attacked?"

"We heard some kind of roar and the men went to investigate it. Then they stroked faster than I could even see them." Johnny said as tears started to fill his eyes. "They killed everyone. I was lucky. They shot me in the chest and somehow I lived."

The colonel looked at his chest to see a burn mark directly where his rib cage was. The colonel looked at the young man. "Do you know what's happening in New York?"

"What's going on in New York?"

"War."

* * *

Earth Date - October 5, 1903

_The Silencer_

* * *

Commander Tulnol is satisfied with the work her troops have done as she sat in the commander chair on the bridge. The take over of the Northern Hemisphere is underway as she got a good threshold on the planet. As she was going over battle reports she noticed that the natives are so much more primitive than many worlds she once called primitive. Then her communications station lit up. "What is it droid?"

"The natives are sending signals to each other, but we can't intercept them in time." it replied, giving her a look agitation.

"What do you mean we can't intercept them?"

"Uh, their messaging system is so primitive that we can only intercept some of them depending on size."

"Anything else droid?" she asked.

"Yes. Count Dooku is contacting you."

"Bring it on the holo communicator." she commanded. The droid did as it was told and the count appeared in front of her. "Hello count. The conquest of this planet is going smoothly. There has been little resistance."

"Excellent. What of their technology?"

"Primitive. They have no aircraft and their power sources are mainly steam and gas." she said confidently. "And their weapon capabilities are as we can tell is also primitive. With guns that fired projectile bullets."

* * *

Earth Date - October 5, 1903

Miller Manson, New York

* * *

It had been hours since Miller saw the beginning of the massacre and he is grieving for the men, women, and children in the once-proud city. What will happen now is a mystery to him and the many people who witnessed the horror unfold. Miller heard automobiles pull in the front yard so he walked over to see who has arrived. When he got to the front he saw U.S Army soldiers standing in his arm waiting. "Are you ?"

"Yes. Why are you here?"

"I'm Captain Richard Wick. President Roosevelt wants you at the White House." the captain replied.

"Me? Why me?"

"We need astronomers for some reason and you are one of the best in the U.S" he replied. "You are our priority."

He gestured to enter the vehicle. He walked into the vehicle and they began to move out. As they drove onto the main road, Miller looked back at the road to the city and saw Liam pushing a cart. In reaction, Miller jumped out to meet Liam. The captain tried to stop him. "Stop!"

"Liam!" Miller said as he reached Liam and gave him a friendly hug. "Thank god. I thought you were killed."

He let Liam and go and looked at his appearance. "No offense, but you look like hell."

"I was in hell remember." Liam replied. He gestured at the cart as the captain reached them. "I also brought with me three kids and a good amount of tech the bloody invaders are using."

"You were in New York?" the captain asked astonished.

"Yep." one of the kids replied. "These metalheads are the bulk of their army."

"You all need to come with us then, along with these things." the captain said gesturing to the automobiles.

"May I ask where we are going?" Liam asked.

"To Washington D.C. The president would want you all to report on what the hell happened in New York."

"You mean President Roosevelt, the leader of the free world?" one kid asked.

"The very same one." the captain replied. "What's your name kids?"

"Willy" the tall one on the left said.

"Benjamin." the shortest one said.

"Wallis." the central boy said.

"Where are your parents?" Miller asked.

"They died years ago. We'll orphans Wallis said.

"That is sad to hear." the captain leaned down. "I suspect that more kids have been orphaned today, but thanks to you all, we may be able to stop it from happening again. Now let's go and win a war."

* * *

Earth Date - October 5, 1903

_The Silencer_

* * *

Jenna was quietly waiting in the corner next to the entrance waiting for a machine to walk in to deliver lunch. Time was hard to tell due to the windowless rooms. But she waited till they opened the door. A machine walked in with strange food. "Where is she?"

It turned around too late as Jenna jumped on top of it. After a brief struggle, she pulled it's head off. When Jenna dropped off of it's back she grabbed the gun from its side. She ran out of the cell and closed it behind her. Jenna ran for the elevators that took her here, only to be greeted by more guns aimed at her. "Surrender now or die!"

She dropped the guns and two machines handcuffed her. "What should we do with her?"

"Take her to the commander." said one machine. It pointed at another machine. "Notify the commander."

"Roger Roger." it replied as she and two machines walked to the elevator.

* * *

The bridge was cold as the rest of the ship but there was a bright light at least. When Jenna looked at the windows she knew that they were above Earth, due to the birds on the top windows. Then she heard the only real voice on this ship. "Hello. Perhaps you will talk now?"

"Go back to hell!" Jenna yelled, which only put a smile on Tulnol's face.

"Oh dearly." she replied. "I beginning to think of why you are so rebellious. Is it because we kill a lover back at that manor?"

Jenna spat on Tulnol's uniform. Tulnol smacked Jenna across the face. "Know that his death was one of many, but you can still escape the same fate as he did. Show her the holo images."

Images appeared in front of Jenna, and what she saw horrified her. New York burning with bodies of women and children across the ground. Then it changed to London completely burning to the ground. "By God."

"So you people have a religion?" Tulnol said. "How nice."

"You are a murderer!" Jenna yelled. "You killed so many people and for what? Power! Territory! Or just for the fun!"

Tulnol smiled. "War has always brought death since the beginning and it will till the end. Just know that."

* * *

Earth Date - October 6, 1903

White House, Washington D.C

* * *

_This may be one of the most important meetings in history and of the war._ Roosevelt thought as he stared at the men in his office, many of which don't have a clue to the war they are entering. They are waiting for Root to get in here to start the meeting. The Wright brothers looked uncomfortable to be in a room with the most powerful people in the nation. The small group of boys and two young dirty men were a surprise for him, but they must be here for good reasons. Then the doors opened and Root closed them as he entered. Roosevelt stood up and got everyone's attention. "Gentleman. Yesterday we along with Greenland, Iceland, Ireland, and England were invaded by a technology advanced foreign force."

Everyone in the room was filled with dread and fear. Root walked over to the president and handed him a paper.

_Congress has declared war on the enemy._

"We are now at war. So someone better has good news for me." he said and one of the dirty young men stood forth.

" Mr. Presisdent, my name is Liam Nerney. Do you mind if I speak?" he asked. Roosevelt nodded his head. "I and these three kids are from New York and we brought some of the enemy technology with us."

Everyone stared at him and the kids in shock, admiration, or dread. Roosevelt responded, "Show me."

Liam left the room with the kids and came back after a few minutes carrying a small gun and a body. They dropped them on the table. "Let's start with the soldier."

"Before you begin, how the hell did you get this?" asked a general.

"I was chased by a group of these things and these things are thick. Easy to fool." Liam said. "They thought their weapons weren't firing but I saw the power of them and I learned that they could see their ammo fly off. I tricked them by saying their weapons don't work and I use a big stick and took off one machine's head off."

Everyone in the room nodded in amazement at his creativity. Roosevelt looked at him with a smile. "Impressive. How many of these have you collected."

"More than enough to study them."

"Good." Roosevelt said as he looked at the other young man. "What about you?"

"My name is Johnny Lenard. I was a butler at Smith Manor. We heard a strange roar and some of us went to investigate." He paused with tears in his eyes. "It was a massacre. Lucas was the first to die. One of those things twisted his neck."

Roosevelt stood up and walked to Johnny. "Son, I know that those loses are great, but with any knowledge we have. Can and will bring this war closer to an end."

"After great speech Vincent gave a small metal ball rolled right next to him and boom." Johnny said looking away. "The rest of the men were either killed by the blast or the machines. I manage to get up but one of those things threw me at a tree and shot me."

He lifted his shirt to reveal a burn mark. "When I woke up the manor was burned down and I made it to Trenton. Now I'm here."

"Thank you and I'm sorry for your loss." Roosevelt said kindly. "I promise you that we will win this war for each and every life taken from this army of machines."

Orville Wright stood up. "Uh, Mr. President. If you don't mind me asking, why are we here?"

"You are building a plane correct?" he asked.

"Yes but it's not tested yet."

"Then test it and if it flies, improve it for better flight, then for war." the president said as he sat back in his chair. "The machines don't know about you or your plane. That is our advantage. Use it."

"Yes sir. We will build the best planes in the galaxy to fight these machines. For the innocent who died."

"Good." Roosevelt said. "Anything else?"

No one answered until Root walked forward. "The press conference is waiting for you sir. It is being broadcast throughout the world."

"Good" Roosevelt said as he stood up and walked over to Liam and Johnny. "Liam, I'm promoting you to be a U.S Army Captain. Will you accept it?"

Liam was shocked that he was given this offer. "If it means I'll fight more of these things then I will accept it."

Roosevelt nodded his head. "Johnny. Will you join the ranks of the U.S Army?"

Johnny looked at the president and said, "Hell yes."

"Good. For the rest of you, I'll talk to after the conference." Roosevelt said as he walked out of the office.

* * *

Roosevelt was greeted by a large group of reporters and citizens of America waiting to hear the good news that will never come. Many were cheering, clapping and yelling how great Roosevelt is. All he could do walk to his podium. "My fellow Americans and freemen of the world who could not be here."

He looked down and breath heavy. The people listening could feel the dread that he was feeling. "Yesterday on October 5, 1903, at 12:33 pm. New York City, Greenland, Iceland, Ireland, and England were attacked and taken by a foreign force that is not of this world."

He could hear the gasps of fear rise from the crowd. "Congress has declared war on this new enemy and many innocent men, women, and children have been slaughtered. But I say to you that we now know that they are here, that they want war, that they must and will be stopped by the armies of men and protected by God almighty!"

The crowd started to cheer. "We lost our first battle against them, but with every great war, the free lose the first battle and win the war. This will be another victory for the free world!"

The cheering start to get louder. "We have fought for our freedom from empires more powerful than any many time and we have beat them and won! We were born free men and we will die as free men!"

The crowd cheering is loud as Roosevelt. "If the enemy is listening to this speech then I hope that you know what you have gotten yourself into! A war for free people!"

* * *

Earth Date - October 6, 1903

_The Silencer_

* * *

Tulnol watched as the human leader gave an inspiring speech that impressed her deeply. These people will certainly resist now, but they will die to superior firepower and might. "This will be my greatest victory."


	4. The First Days of War

Earth Date - October 7, 1903

Washington D.C

Day 1 - The First Earth War

* * *

Liam was walking early, knowing that it may be wiped out any day now. He noticed a young man waving newspapers. "Selling paper?" He asked softly.

The young man looked at Liam's new uniform. "Yes sir. Do you want one?"

"Yes. How much is it?"

"For you sir, it's free." the young man said handing him a paper. "You guys are about to go to hell for everyone, it's the least I can do."

"Thank you." Liam said as he started to read the paper.

**WAR**

President Theodore Roosevelt gave an inspirational speech on October 6, 1903, after New York and many nations have fallen to a new enemy. Congress has declared war, along with France, Germany, Russia Empire, Italy, Ottoman Empire, Austria-Hungary, Japan, China, Australia, and Canada. No nation has ever been in a war like this in history. How America will fight this unknown enemy is up in the air.

Liam lowered the paper and looked at the sky. The very same sky that gave him hope and thrill, is now the sky that he fears. _How will we win?_ He thought in his mind. He notices Miller walking beside him. "How are you Miller?"

"Could be better. How are you, captain?"

"We are in a war. A war we can't avoid." Liam replied. "How in God's name are we post to fight an army of metal machines?"

"Easy. We fight and is we run out of ammo, then we'll use our fist. If we die, we die fighting"

"I'm going to Newark to act as military adviser to the local militia till Major Johnson can prepare an invasion force to liberate New York."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

Earth Date - October 7. 1903

_The Silencer_

Day 1 - The First Earth War

* * *

_The Silencer _orbited the planet's equator again. Tulnol stood on the bridge envisioning her glories return to the Confederacy and even joining the war council. She will issue new fleet tactics so they don't waste resources like the current leadership is. She heard metal footsteps from behind her. "Hello human. Will you answer my questions today?" Jenna just stared at her enemy. "Very well. Droid, suspend her food privileges for a week."

"Roger Roger."

"Why are you doing this? Why go to war with us?" Jenna asked. Tulnol gave her a wicked smile.

"Simple. To prove a point." she said. "That the army with better weapons will always win the battle."

"So we are just the pawns of your game."

"Yes." Tulnol replied as Jenna was escorted off the bridge. "Everything and everyone is a pawn."

* * *

Earth Date - October 8, 1903

Edison, New Jersey

Day 2 - The First Earth War

* * *

Liam spent hours looking at the landscape of this nation. So many trees, homes, roads, all of it in danger of destruction. When he reached the Edison Railroad Station he thought that it would be on it's way in a few seconds. But a militia officer walked onto the train and head for Liam. "What is it officer?"

"Are you Captain Liam Nerney?" He asked. Liam nodded. "Then this is you stop sir. Newark has been destroyed by some kind long-range run. We fell back to Edison, there should be enough land between us and the machines to launch a counter-attack."

"No." Liam said as he started to exit the train. "We will stand our ground, till they lose too many men that they can't keep it up. Then we will launch an attack on their forces and free New York."

"That could take months, hell maybe even years!" replied the officer. "The people in New York could die by then!"

"And if we launch an attack now when their forces are at their strongest might we will be slaughtered." Liam said as he walked out of the station. "Then who will be left to liberate New York?"

"No one." the officer said realizing his error. A wagon pulled up with several armed militia soldiers.

"Correct." Liam as he got onto the wagon. He extended his hand for the officer. "What's your name soldier?"

"Captain Richard Watts of the New York Devil Militia." he replied grabbing Liam's hand and pulling him up. "So tell me. What are our chances like?"

"Slim to none."

* * *

"We are digging trenches all around New York. About 200 miles worth of trenches." Watts said discussing the defense strategy with the four other captains in the room. Liam was station to provide with aid and knowledge, Captain Welton of the Smith Militia who provided most of the digging equipment, Captain Diggens of the New York Artillery Militia who provide the artillery, Captain Black of the New York Demolition Militia provided dynamite and other explosives, and Captain Nancy of the Devil Militia provided a hell load of Springfield rifles that even the devil would be impressed by. "We'll place a dozen canons at every major road and few spread throughout the rest. Does this sound like a great strategy?"

Watts looked around for support. "I have a question." Liam said.

"Of course the rookie have a question." Black said in an Italian voice. "What the question _amico_?"

"What about the forest between the line and the city?" Liam asked giving everyone a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Diggens asked.

"I've seen these machines in action. Trenches will only do so much against them, they will march to the trenches and we'll lose before we can say a word." Liam said with anger. "We need to use the forest to our advantage and their low level of intelligence."

"Guerrilla warfare. I like it. " Nancy said with glee.

"Look I don't care what we do as long as I can get to the city." Black said as he got out a cigarette and a match.

"Black." Nancy said staring him down. "Not in here."

"Really?" Black replied.

"Really. My tent my rules." Nancy said giving him a death glare. Black put them back, not wanting to make a bigger issue.

"Anyways, why are you wanting in the city?" Welton said. "A few unguarded banks or crumbling buildings?"

"Neither, my mother is in the city." Black replied taking offense to Welton's remark. "And the one thing you should never do is mess with an Italian man's mother."

"Aren't you half Italian?" Welton asked mockingly.

"Now let's get back on topic." Watts said. "I say we do both the trench and Guerrilla warfare. Anyone objects to this idea?" Silence filled the tent. "Good. Now let's talk about the enemy's weaknesses. What are they, Liam?"

"Not much. The best I can see is that they probably are easy to blow up." Liam said which gave Black a murderous smile. "Joints are also a vulnerability, but you're going need a good shot to cripple it or a blunt force weapon in the neck works well."

"And that's it?" Welton asked.

"No. They're thick. I was able to fool a large group of them by saying their weapons aren't working."

"How did you know their weapons weren't?" Black asked.

"Oh they were working, but they could usually see their ammo flying." Liam said.

"How could they see their ammo firing at a target?" Nancy asked confused.

"I guess that their weapons could generate so much heat or something that it would glow brightly." Liam replied.

"That ruse took guts kid. They could have easily killed you if they weren't dumb." Diggens said.

"I know but I took the chance."

"Let's talk about strengths. What do they have?" Black said grumpily.

"Armor and numbers are the biggest for the infantry." Liam replied. "They appeared to have been designed to swarm their enemies. They also have aircraft in the sky which could most likely attack from above."

"And their warship?" Welton asked.

"I don't know much about it, besides the fact that they probably have enough firepower to wipe us out?"

"That's a happy thought." Black said sarcastically.

"Is that is?" Watts asked and Liam nodded. "Good. Now let's talk about supplies. My men brought a lot of gunpowder and bullets with us, but I guess they are going to be useless against the machines. Welton?"

"I brought mostly digging equipment for the trenches along with the basic guns, powder, and bullets with me."

"Diggens?" Watts asked as Diggens was shuffling his cards.

"Canons and powder. Nothing else and nothing more."

Watts sighed. "Black?"

"Let me think, I brought several hundred pounds of dynamite, explosive gels, matches, gun powder, a few thousand pounds of my own creations, hell a lot of whiskey, rags, fuses, and some seasoning for a personal touch." Black said giving the captain worried looks. "Enough stuff to create a really big boom."

"No offense, but how long have you being using explosive?" Diggens asked with worry in his voice.

"I was throwing with firecrackers into a grocery store for fun when I was ten I think."

"Black. Please don't be trigger happy." Liam asked.

"Nancy?" Watts said trying to forget Black explosives.

"We brought Springfield rifles which should hopefully take down the infantry." Nancy said. "Other than that nothing."

"Nerney?"

"I brought first aid supplies and some machine guns with ammo." Liam said and Black almost jumped up.

"Machine guns?" Black asked.

"Yes." Liam said hesitantly. "Just don't aim at us."

Everyone laughed beside Black. "Now that we got everything out of the way, let's tell the men what we discussed. Move out." Watts said. Everyone nodded and walked out of the tent. Nancy grabbed Liam's arm.

"Why are you fighting this battle?" she asked. "I mean you have no stake in this."

"The same reason as you." Liam replied. "Because I have to."

"That's only part the reason." she said. "I fight to prove that I can fight. You have something to prove. Every soldier has something to prove. What's yours?" She asked before walking off.

* * *

Earth Date - October 8, 1903

CIS Droid Army Command Center, New York City, New York

Day 2 - The First Earth War

* * *

The marching of droids brings dread and fear to the natives. The command center itself is a fortress without walls, with hundreds of droids and armored vehicles. Tactical Droid Captain Killstreak, as Tulnol calls him, fortified the city with enough droids to overrun any resistance cells. One of the B1 droids at the command center gotten the captain's attention. "Sir the _Silencer _is sending a transmission to us."

"Answer it." Killstreak replied. The B1 did as it was told and an image of Commander Tulnol appeared in front of him. "Commander."

"How goes securing the city?" she asked.

"It is secured. We launched missiles at nearby towns and post AATs at every entry point. There have been rebel cells striking our troops, most of which failed." Killstreak replied.

"Excellent." Tulnol said with s smile. "Sent scouts to spy on the enemy fortifications."

"At once commander." he said as Tulnol's image disappeared. "Prep scout squads to march on the road immediately."

* * *

Earth Date - October 9, 1903

Forest, New York

Day 3 - The First Earth War

* * *

Liam was walking to each guerrilla group to check on their progress. When he noticed on group building a trench. He sighed knowing that they are going to say the same thing as he's been hearing all morning. The noticed it was wider than the usual trench. "A little wide for a trench isn't men?"

The group looked at him started. "This isn't a trench sir. It's a trap." one of the soldiers said.

Liam gave him a puzzled look. "Care to explain."

"Of course." the soldier replied. "We dig a hole large enough to hold a squad of machines and cover it. Then they walk over it and fall into the trap. Then we'll lite some dynamite and throw it in, then a big boom."

"Smart." Liam commented. Then they heard a marching noise of machines. "Cover your trap. and get to the trees!"

"Yes sir!" the men yelled as they ran for cover. Within minutes they could see the machines. "Please work."

"Sir there appear to be some sort of cloth on the road." a machine said.

"It's cloth. It's harmless." another machine said, proving Liam point that they are thick. Liam tightened his grip on his gun he heard the machines march and not falling. Then he hear the machines yells from discovering the trap. A soldier near Liam grabbed a dynamite stick, lite it and threw it into the hold.

"Take that you mother-" he was interrupted by gunfire and screams. Then they heard an explosion, followed by silence.

"Are they down?" a soldier asked. Liam risked his life and peeked his head out from the tree to see the machines in pieces.

"It worked." Liam said walking toward what left of the machines. "Remind me to thank Black for the dynamite."

"What should we do with their guns sir?" a soldier asked picking up an enemy gun.

"Use it." Liam replied. "The best weapon against these things is there own guns."

* * *

Earth Date - October 9, 1903

Edison, New Jersey

Day 3 - The First Earth War

* * *

As Liam walked into Edison, he saw how well the trenches are coming along, with its many men, guns, and canon all covered and lined up so the enemy will have to go through hell. This will most defiantly stopped the infantry from advancing. He walked into the command tent to see the rest of the captain planing. "Forgot to invite me?"

"No. You were checking on the guerrilla's progress." Nancy said. "We received word that a lot of them took down a squad of machines marching on the roads."

"Yeah, I know. I was with a group when they were marching into the group's trap."

"What kind of trap?" Diggens asked.

"A hole in the ground where the machine falls into." Liam replied. "Then they threw a stick of dynamite at the machine and made a "Big Boom". By the way Black, thanks for the explosives."

"You welcome amico." Black replied with a smug face directed at Welton. "I've got some landmines coming in tomorrow to place on roads."

"Good, we'll going to need them." Watts said with a concerned voice. "If they are sending some squads of troops then I fear that they are planning an attack. We have to be ready."

* * *

Earth Date - November 23, 1903

CIS Droid Army Command Center, New York City, New York

Day 48 - The First Earth War

* * *

Killstreak watched as the company marched toward their target, ready to kill any natives than stand in there way. The metal marching will scare them to surrender, but the AATs and MTTs will make them bow down to the droid army. "Sir Commander Tulnol is contacting you."

"Answer it." Almost immediately an image of Tulnol appeared. "Commander."

"Is the attack force ready?"

"It is moving toward its target as we speak." Killstreak said as the commander smiled.

"Good. I want good news today."

* * *

Earth Date - November 23, 1903

Edison, New Jersey

Day 48 - The First Earth War

* * *

"What's for breakfast today Erin?" Liam asked the old lady who makes the slob taste good and earned everyone's love.

"Breakfast slob with a side of bread." she said with a humorist smile.

"You are one of kind Erin." Liam said smiling.

"I know." she replied. "Make sure that you break a few rust buckets for me."

Liam nodded. Then he heard something that he never thought he'll hear. "We won a battle! The Canadians sent the machines on the run!" Liam raced to the soldier that was yelling the news. "Everyone get a paper! Today we'll celebrate like kings!"

When Liam got to the soldier he grabbed a paper and he couldn't believe his eyes.

**Victory in the North!**

**Canada Win First Battle Against the Machines!**

**Victory in The Battle of Alder!**

At One o'clock pm, the machine army marched into Canada's Northeastern territory and the Canadian Militias fell back to Quebec. That was when Canada's 3,000 army soldiers and 155,000 recruits. Within an hour after the retreat, the Canadian army launched a counter-attack from behind the enemy. Canadian General Alderson said that "_The farther the enemy goes the farther away they are from supplies and reinforcements. What we didn't expect was that their floating armor vehicles. But with the Canadian Spirit, we fought and we won with a few hundred deaths."_ The number of enemy machines destroyed is still being counted with over 12,000 total counts so far. The war is finally at a pleasant start for the Allies!

_Victory_. Liam thought. An impossible idea, yet it's true. He walked to the command tent to discuss the news. When he got inside he saw Welton, Diggens, Black, and Nancy are already inside with a copy of the news and several papers. "Have you all heard of the good news?"

"Yes and no." Diggen said with a stern voice.

"What happened?" Liam asked.

"The Canadians beat the enemy in Canada." Black said. "But they lost over a dozen thousand troops, along with most of their artillery."

Liam was taken aback at the news. "I thought it was a few hundred! How is it a dozen thousand?"

"The few hundred were civilians who got into crossfire." Nancy replied with dread.

"Dear God."

"You said it." Black replied. "Now we got to deal with floating armor vehicles. With devastating weapons and a large number of troops. We might as well walk to the Devil's door now."

Then they heard a flare go off in the distance. The captain ran out with their guns ready. They saw the flare falling from the sky and smoke rising under the flare. The guerrilla forces must be getting butchered and fighting hard. What hell they are facing must be great. Then they see Watts riding towards them holding his arm. When he reached the trenches he fell onto the ground. Liam was first to reach him and saw that his friend was covered in burn marks and blood. "Watts! What happened?"

"I was with a guerrilla group when..." he said before he started to cough up blood. "We saw a company of troops pass by." He coughs up more blood. "We attacked and only managed to stop one armor and few machines before we were overrun."

"Someone get a doctor!" Liam yelled hoping to save his friend.

"It's too late for me." Watts coughed up more blood before grabbing Liam's shirt. "Don't let the machines cross this trench." Then he closed his eyes and his hand fall. Captain Richard Watts died fighting for his nation and men. Liam won't let it be in vain.

"We are dead men." a soldier said dropping his rifle. The once joyful men were now men of dread. Liam stood up and picked up the rifle, then pushing it in the soldier's arms.

"We are not dead men!" Liam yelled. "Look around you! I see men who are alive and wanting a fight! Watts gave his life to warn us and I won't let it be in vain!" He yelled with tears in his eyes. "He died to give us a chance to stand and fight! I'll stand alone if I have to! I won't the machines gain an inch till they turn around and go home off our planet! Now, who's with me!" Liam yelled with all his might raising his rifle in the air. The soldiers looked around with dread. Liam almost lost hope till Nancy raised her rifle, then Black, Diggens, Welton, and a soldier by the dozens raised their rifles. "Let's give them hell!"

"Give'em hell!" the soldiers replied before they began to get ready for battle.

"Black. Got anything that makes a big boom?" Liam asked.

"Yes, but it's untested." Black replied smiling. "It might blast us instead of the enemy."

"How big?"

"Half a mile at least."

"Use it." Liam said as Black's smile grew. "Diggens. Set up mines between the trenches to the forest, dynamite on the roads and between the mines."

"Yes sir." Diggens said looking at Liam with pride.

"Nancy and Welton. Get some men and fall back in case we fail." Liam said. "We take most of them with us." He looked at the men and woman. "May God be with us. Now move out."

They all went their separate ways and Liam, along with two men, followed Black to his "TNT Tent". When they enter the tent was filled to the top with the most explosive materials. "We'll need that and the _Little Hell_." he said pointing to a large cannon, which the two men began to move out of the tent. "Amico want to help me lift this crate out of here?"

"Yeah." Liam replied helping Black lift a 6-foot long crate. "What the hell are these things?"

"My personal creation I like to call _Little Hell_."

"Why are they called that?"

"Very big boom and fire." Black replied as they got to the canon. "Let's set the angle first." He began to set an angle at 65 degrees. Then he began to pot five pounds of gun power then he opened the crate and revealed six giant cannon balls. He picked one up and placed it in the canon, before adding more gun powder. "Let's light this bad boy!" Black said as he lite the fuse, then Liam kinda blacked out for a second as it exploded, creating a large cloud of dust. "You all right amico?"

"What the hell was that?" Liam replied feeling pain all over his body and feeling dead. "And do I smell seasoning?"

"Look for yourself." Black said as he pulled Liam up. Out in the distance, he saw black smoke rising in the sky. "Now that's one hell of a sight."

_War has fallen in New Jersey today and they will win._

* * *

Earth Date - November 23, 1903

CIS Droid Army Command Center, New York City, New York

Day 48 - The First Earth War

* * *

Killstreak watched as the invasion company marched at a steady paste with a short stop to wipe out some natives. Then he was alarmed when they stopped responding. "Droid what happened?"

"I don't know sir. They must have been destroyed."

"Impossible. My calculations show that the native human can't process that much power." Killstreak said. "Send scouts to investigate and prep a squadron of Hyena bombers."

"Roger Roger."

* * *

Earth Date - November 23, 1903

Edison, New Jersey

Day 48 - The First Earth War

* * *

An hour has passed since they fired _Little Hell_. The soldiers waited for the enemy to march at them. After an hour of waiting Liam sent Diggens and some men to investigate and fire one flare if they are still marching, two if more machines are marching, and three for when we won. Every soldier is terrified for every moment that passes without a flare is another moment that they may lose and die. After another hour they hear a roaring sound. Then Liam looked at the sky to see aircraft swooping down toward them. "FIND COVER!" The men hugged the edges of the trenches knowing that they might die today. They heard explosions all around them, dirt and dust flu into the sky. After several minutes the explosions cease and the roaring sound lowered. When it was over Liam stood up. "I need a casualty count!"

"We lost a canon along with four men sir." a soldier replied. "It could have been much worse."

"Keep your heads down. The flares haven't been launched yet, so we'll still need to be ready."

* * *

Earth Date - November 23, 1903

CIS Droid Army Command Center, New York City, New York

Day 48 - The First Earth War

* * *

"The bombers hit the target area sir, but they are in narrow trenches, so casualty count is low." the droid said. "There was also a squad of natives in the area of the blast. The commando droids took them down."

"Send in the second attack force." Killstreak said. "I will personally lead it."

"Roger Roger."

* * *

Earth Date - November 23, 1903

Edison, New Jersey

Day 48 - The First Earth War

* * *

The was the sun was setting and the men were starting to rest or sleep. Liam took this time to write in his journal, he was tired of waiting for the enemy to march toward them.

_November 23, 1903_

_Early this morning I received news of a victory against the mechanical army. But unfortunately, we soon attacked and Watts died in my arms._

Liam stopped writing and looked at the cross they made for their friend. The friend he only met 47 days ago and yet he felt guilty, for mentioning the use of guerrilla warfare. He decided to look at the forest in front of the trenches and noticed a figure hiding in the trees. He grabbed his rifle, aimed, and fired. The militia soldiers instantly stood up and aimed at the forest. "Where's the enemy?"

"Wait." Liam said, before firing another shot. Then the enemy fired back and revealed themselves. Lucky for Liam the shot hit the ground in front of him and Black knows where the explosives are. Black fire at a landmine and it blew up in the middle of the machine squad, wiping them out.

"How did you know they were there?" asked a soldier.

"In war, you have to be prepared for anything." Liam said before getting out of the trench. "Men! If these machines are here then we must assume Diggens and his men are dead. Which means that the machines are sending an army to defeat us. So we must be ready." As he finished they hear the sound of mechanical marching. "Speak of the devils. BATTLE POSITIONS!" Liam jumped back into the trench readying his rifle. He knows that this is going to be a brutal and hellish battle. After a few minutes, they could see the mechanical army marching towards them. The machines sent infantry first followed by armor vehicles. Liam raised his hand. "Black, on my signal." The army marched closer and closer until they made it at the end of the road. "NOW!" Black detonated the explosives and a blaze of fire and smoke filled the road.

"Please tell me that we took them out." Black asked. Liam looked to see a machine on the ground. For a moment he had hoped that they had won. That until he heard them marching again over their fallen. "May God have mercy on us."

"Don't shot! Let the mines take them out." Liam commanded. The infantry walked into the minefield and many exploded along with nearby machines. Then came the armor machines, they hoovered above the mine. "Shot the mines under their armor machines!" Liam said as he shot a mine under a machine with a canon on top of it, the explosion that followed was large as it fell to the ground. More and more fell creating a barrier between the trenches and the road. After several failed attempts of reaching the trenches, they sent new hoover machines, that towered over them, with canons on the lower sides. They pushed their fallen machines out of the way to reach to trenches. Then they stopped in front of the trenches and opened a hatch to unload more machines into the battle. "Black! Detonate the second explosives! Everyone get to cover!" Black detonated the second explosives that reached from the trenches to the road. The explosion sent dirt and dust onto the militia in the trenches.

"Did we win?" a soldier asked. Then three armor vehicles with canons on top march hoovered between the road and the trenches. A hatch open from the top of the center armored machine and a machine stood up. "God."

"Surrender to the Confederacy of Independent Systems or die." the machine said. Its head was a block along with the torso. "This is your last warning." After a few moment a soldier exited the trench. "Ah, a wise human."

"I won't surrender." the soldier replied. "I want to say that we have been waiting all day to destroy some of your machines and now we blew up most of them. Our friends died today and we won't get them back. But I won't let their deaths end our fight!" he began to run at the armor machines. "For America!" he yelled before the enemy's cannon blasted him away, bringing dread and horror to the tired men. Then Black exited the trench, then more soldiers followed, and Liam exited the trench. Soon every soldier was facing their enemy with only their guns and fists.

"CHARGE!" Liam yelled as everyone ran directly at the machines, which blasted away soldiers by the dozen. Liam jumped onto the center armored machine and climbed onto the top. He pulled his pistol out and shot the machine commander in the eye. "That's for the men you killed." Liam stood on top of the war machine and looked around him, men who spent so much time in fear of death are now celebrating their victory. Liam could not when he saw the dead men lying on the ground. The price was steep and paid for. He only hopes that it was worth it.


	5. The Soldiers Behind the Battle

Earth Date - November 24, 1903

Fort Nerney, Location Classified

Day 49 - The First Earth War

* * *

Osaki Tanak watched as the latest shipment of enemy technology came into the station. This time was more infantry and guns from ambushes in New York and New Jersey, but he can't wait for the technology captured in the Battle of Alder. New infantry and vehicles gave him both excitement and work. He knows his work in the _Extraterrestrial Technological Counter Department_ is important for the allies cause. If he fails to understand the enemy's technology, then more soldiers and citizens will die brutally and mercilessly. When the soldiers stationed here began to unload the parts. "Bring them to lab 15 soldiers." Tanak said before walking into the building.

Osaki didn't even take two steps through the doors when Sergent Johnny Lenard began to yell for him. "Mr. Tanak! I got good news!"

"What is it sergeant?" Osaki asked as Johnny stopped in front of him.

"Several U.S militias just won a battle up in Edison New Jersey and captured more technology along with new kinds of machine infantry." he said with glee.

"Excellent." Osaki said smiling. "The more we have the better."

* * *

Earth Date - November 24, 1903

_The Silencer_

Day 49 - The First Earth War

* * *

"We lost the captain and the second attack force." a droid on the surface said bring anger to Tulnol. "What are your orders?"

"Leave the city and rendezvous with the Northern Camps." Tulnol ordered holding her fist. "The city is too costly for us for now."

"Roger Roger." the droid replied before it turned off its side of the transmission. Tulnol looked at her droids.

"Prep all bomber squadrons."

"Roger Roger." it replied. "Target?"

"Europe."

* * *

Earth Date - November 24, 1903

Berlin, Germany

Day 49 - The First Earth War

* * *

Roman Schöll looked at the clock, 7:57 a.m, three minutes till opening. He was just a normal barber loyal to Germany when he heard about the so-called "enemy" that America claims took over so much territory in so little time. Now with Germany and half of the world going mad overlies and treachery, Roman hopes that America learns a lesson about lying to the world. Then he heard a strange sound becoming louder and louder with every second, then large explosions. He ducked behind the counter when he heard an explosion outside his shop and glass shattering. The sounds started to lower down now and he stood up to see his shop destroyed and smoke in front of the shop. "May God be with the Fatherland and it's people."

* * *

Earth Date - November 26, 1903

Fort Tesla, Location Classified

Day 51 - The First Earth War

* * *

Nikola Tesla was overseeing the constitution of his new defense weapon capable to knock out the electrical machine army, _The Tesla Death Ray_. A 45-foot tower with enough electricity firing out of it that it could destroy a warship, if it's functional. The command center was directly under the ray gun which Tesla was in for the first test of the weapon. "Are we ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir." the gunner replied.

"Then fire at the target." Tesla said. The target was an old Ironclad from the Civil War. The gunner nodded and began to turn on the power to the gun. The electricity started to build up in the machine for a few minutes, then a bolt of lighting fired at the Ironclad. He picked up a spyglass and walked to the window. "Please tell me it worked." he said as he looked through the spyglass to see the Ironclad's metal intact yet the wood-burning. "Back to the drawing board."

* * *

Earth Date - November 29, 1903

Paris, France

Day 54 - The First Earth War

* * *

Sonia Lièvremont was kissing her husband Edgar before he leaves her to fight. When they let go of each other they stared into each other eyes worried. "Please come back to me." Sonia pleaded.

"I will." He replied. "There isn't a force in the universe that can keep me away from you."

Sonia pulls out a letter from her pocket and handed it to Edgar. "Read this when you are on the train. Promise me."

"I promise." he said before giving her one final kiss.

* * *

Earth Date - December 3, 1903

Miller Manson, New York

Day 58 - The First Earth War

* * *

Miller watches the clear skies while freezing in the cold, snowy weather. The sky that he loved is now his mission, to find the origins of the Confederacy. A tireless and thankless mission, that seems impossible at times, but he must do it, so they can find any more ships coming for them and have time to prepare.

* * *

Earth Date - December 16, 1903

Wright Airfield, Location Classified

Day 71 - The First Earth War

* * *

When Nancy Waters heard about the attack of New York she knew that she had to fight with her brothers. So she lied about her name and gender to join the army. Now she is Victor Walters. When she learn about a top-secret project needing recruits and she volunteered. What she never thought was studying aviation for weeks on end and training to use a vehicle that hasn't been tested yet. She hopes that whatever the Wrights's are building will work.

* * *

Earth Date - December 18, 1903

Zeppelin Airfield, Location Classified

Day 73 - The First Earth War

* * *

General Paul von Hindenburg watched as Germany's greatest weapon against the Confederacy, rise to the sky. The Zeppelins may not have the same might as the enemy, but they won't expect aircraft to attack them. Hindenburg turned to a radioman. "Alert the Emperor of the success of the first test."

"Yes general." he replied.

"It is time to regain the skies for Germany."

* * *

Earth Date - December 18, 1903

Northern Beaches, France

Day 73 - The First Earth War

* * *

Edgar Lièvremont has been in the trenches for days now, waiting for the enemy to try and fail to capture the beaches. The cold of the winter makes the cold trenches walls feel like hell. During his free time, Edgar took the letter from his wife out of his pocket. After days of fear, he opened it.

_"Dear beloved,_

_By the time you are reading this means that you went out to war. I pray that you will survive and come home to a free nation. Till then, fight and remember the good times with me and the times we'll have together with our child._

_Love Sonia."_

Edgar first thought that he missed read the last sentence, but he knew in his heart that he didn't. Now he has two people that need him to fight and live, and he will.

* * *

Earth Date - December 19, 1903

Fort Nerney, Location Classified

Day 74 - The First Earth War

* * *

Osaki carefully deconstructed the machine infantry gun and learned so much about it. He focused so much time on the machines themselves trying to find a weakness in their armor when he should have been focusing on the weapons. He could have created a weapon to help the troops now and save lives, lives that are on his hands. He now has answers he been waiting for and that he could use to end the machines. The simplicity of the weapon amazes him. Such advanced civilization and mankind could have made such weapons in a hundred years or so. "Sergeant. Prepare to send a radio transmission to D.C. We have new information."

"Yes sir." Johnny said as he left the room, leaving Osaki alone.

* * *

Earth Date - December 19, 1903

White House, Washington D.C

Day 74 - The First Earth War

* * *

"Professor Tanak is working on designs for a new weapon to use against the Confederacy, but he needs a new power source." General John Pershing, General of U.S Army, said giving Thomas Edison a pamphlet of what is needed. "We need your help to create the power source."

"Understood." Edison replied. "I'll need some of the original power source, along with some electricians and mathematicians."

"I'll have Major Richard Farmer get everything you need while I am away."

"Where are you going General?" Edison asked,

"Classified." Pershing said with annoyance. "How long do you think it'll be?"

"Don't know, but I will finish it before the machines march to our cities."

* * *

Earth Date - December 20, 1903

Wright Airfield, Location Classified

Day 75 - The First Earth War

* * *

"We need to work on speed and function." Orville said looking at their designs. It's been three days since their successful test of heavier than aircraft. Now they must design it for war. "For speed, I think we need to increase the power of the engine and we should add a seat to it for better piloting."

"Agreed. But we also need altitude and weapons." Wilbur said holding a model plane. "For Altitude, we'll probably change the lift and for weapons, we'll add machine guns at the front or have a rear gunner."

The brothers wanted to create the aircraft to soar the skies, never have they expected to design their dream for a war against an alien force with a stronger army and warships. They have made an impossible dream into a reality, but they are far from victory.

* * *

Earth Date - December 21, 1903

Fort Tesla, Location Classified

Day 76 - The First Earth War

* * *

Tesla has read the reports and theories of Oaski Tanak, marveling at new possibilities for his death ray. If they send samples of the gun power source as requested Tesla could create a better power source for his weapon and more weapons to destroy the machine armies. Tesla stared at his prototype war machine, a great idea, but the current designs are impractical, Tesla now realizes. He hopes that they can make a power source that will work.

* * *

Earth Date - December 21, 1903

Monaco, France

Day 76 - The First Earth War

* * *

Marrie Currie is trying to create a concentrate the radiation of Uranium into a beam of powerful energy, that hopefully can destroy a machine from within. But she is a long way off from her goal and the raids from before didn't help. She prays that the ultimate weapon can help them.

* * *

Earth Date - December 22, 1903

_The Silencer_

Day 77 - The First Earth War

* * *

"You are late for your report commander, by 70 days." Dooku said with a disappointed and stern voice. "I better hear good news."

"77 days ago the people of Earth declared war on us and has resisted against us better than I expected," Tulnol said with spite. Dooku stared down at the commander with disappointment.

"If I remember correctly, less than a year ago you said the better-equipped army will win battles. Do you still agree with that?" he asked smiling, thinking he knows the answer.

"Yes." she replied smiling as Dooku's fade. "We still have control of territory and the skies. I have a strategy to defeat and crush them."

"You better because I won't send any reinforcements." Dooku said as he canceled the transmission. She knows that defining Dooku was a deadly risk but she took it and is ready for her victory.

"Droid. Have the _Blasting Star_ suicide dive into the city Rome." she commanded. "Send Frigate One to the Atlantic East Coast and Frigate Two to the west. Frigate Three to Pacific West Coast and Frigate Four to the east. Have _The Silencer _and the Battleships above the North Pole and prep all bomber squadrons."

"Roger Roger." the droid replied. "Target for bombers?"

"The northern beaches of Europe and the Northeast of the nation America."

* * *

Earth Date - December 25, 1903

Northern Beaches, France

Day 80 - The First Earth War

* * *

Edgar and the rest of his fellow soldiers were celebrating Christmas the best they could with drinks and cigarettes being giving to everyone by the morning fire, singing carols like it's their last song. Then came the all too familiar roaring. "To the trenches!" yelled the captain and everyone ran like madmen when they saw the bombers flying towards them. Edgar barely made it when the bombs dropped, others weren't so likely. He prays that he'll live through the day knowing that they will kill on the greatest days in their lives.

* * *

Earth Date - December 25, 1903

New York City, New York

Day 80 - The First Earth War

* * *

The militias were having some homemade pancakes when they heard the roar of bombers. "Get to cover! Head towards the buildings!" Liam yelled as the men, women, and children scattered in fear. Many made it inside in time but many weren't that lucky. Liam saw many being blown into pieces and others being killed by shrapnel flying into their backs. No one was given mercy in this attack.


	6. The Resistance

Earth Date - December 26, 1903

Washington D.C

Day 81 - The First Earth War

* * *

"Yesterday on December 25, 1903, the Confederacy lead a bombing assault on Europe and the Northeast of the United States." Roosevelt said broadcasting live to the world. "But we are still here fighting and we will be here fighting. This is our home and like any good man, we will fight for it and protect our families, loved ones, friends, and each other. We have won two battles against impossible odds and we will more, along with this war!" The small crowd gathered cheered as he finished and left. When he was inside his officer Secretary of War Root was waiting. "I hope this is good news."

"Yes and no." Root replied shaking his head. "The front lines were the main target. But there is a lot of good news."

"It better be good." Roosevelt said as he sat down at his desk.

"Many of our scientists are working on completed weapons of war and are close."

"Excellent. We need to regain the advantage."

"The enemy fleet has split into pieces and is guarding each coast of the Atlantic and Pacific." Root said with concern. "Easy picking for when we have aircraft."

"Agreed."

"And one of their ships crashed near Italy and exploded."

"Can we salvage any of it?" Roosevelt asked.

"Not much besides the metal." Root replied.

"At least it won't be a threat to us." Roosevelt said wonder how the ship crashed.

* * *

Earth Date 26, 1903

_The Silencer_

Day 81 - The First Earth War

* * *

"How did it crashed?" Tulnol said disapprovingly.

"_The Blasting Star _entered orbit the planet's atmosphere when a malfunction at the ship's communication along with the droids." Tee, as Tulnol likes to call, said.

"The other Frigates never had the malfunction happen to them."

"_The Blasting Star_ was designed to withstand wormholes and gravity wells. To achieve this the Confederacy had to take certain protection features out of it." the droid replied.

"Well then. Was the ship completely destroyed?"

"Yes."

"Then we have nothing to worry about. It is useless in war." Tulnol said relieving herself of stress. "What of the natives?"

"The native force is more resilient than calculated. We are essentially in a stalemate for we can't take any territory without a drastic loss of droids." Tee said. It turned to look behind Tulnol and saw a prisoner being dragged by Commando droids. "It appears the female human attempted another escape attempt."

"Great." Tulnol said without looking back. "She is now an annoyance to me. Have her sent to the camps."

"Of course commander. Is there anything else you need me for?"

"No." Tulnol said coldly. Tee walked away with the commando droids to the hanger. These last few months have changed her. She no longer liked the torment and spirit of the prisoners, she became bitter by the end of each day, and her compassion to these people cost her a smooth and great victory. The only thing that is holding her sanity together is one sentence. "This will be my greatest victory."

* * *

Earth Date - December 27, 1903

London, England

Day 82 - The First Earth War

* * *

Harry Blakely watched silently as the machines walked closer and closer to the trap. He and Millard planted dynamite across the road to use against the AATs weak underbelly. But life wasn't like this for Harry, before the war he just a twelve-year-old boy, who had a family, then came the machines. He still hears the cries and screams from those who never went to war. But he must focus, he needs to resist for the dead, and win for the living. "Get ready to ignite." Millard who was fifteen nodded and put his hands on the detonator. The AAT was now hovering over the explosives. "Now." Millard pushed the detonator plunger down and the street exploded along with the machines. "Good work. Move out." The two grabbed their savage machine weapons and ran back to the base.

* * *

Harry and Millard reached the base's door. Harry knocked ten times with about a second in between them. After five seconds the door opened and they headed down the staircase. At the second door, he knocked once and the door was opened. The two entered the makeshift base to see dozens of teenagers and kids with guns both human and machine. They headed for General Herbert Plumer's office to tell them of the successful mission. They opened the office door and walked in to see the general looking at a map. "General. The mission was successful. It'll be a while for the machines to refill the road and continue their marches."

"Good work boys." he said looking up at them. "I deeply wish we weren't here."

"Everyone does sir." Harry replied. "We are what's left of the free people of London. Until Europe and the world find out about the war here, we'll need to take them out piece by piece."

"Yes. I know." the general said with sorrow. "I wish I had adults fighting this rebellion so you kids never have to face the rage of war."

"We face the rage of war when the machines attacked us killing our families and nation." Millard replied.

"I understand. But it doesn't feel right." he replied. "Go to your friends and enjoy lunch while you can." The two boys nodded and walked out of the office, closing the door behind them. They walked over to the cooking pot to grab some lunch.

"What's for lunch today Rilla?" Millard asked. "Please don't be soup again."

"It's not just any soup today. Its chicken soup with carrots." Rilla said smiling. She is thirteen years old, fourteen in January.

"Chicken?" Harry asked and looked at Millard. "What happened?"

"Ester died from the measles today." she replied with a sorrowful face. Whenever someone dies in the rebellion, they cook up some meat and mourn for the dead.

"Another dead friend." Harry said raising a canteen of water. "For Ester."

"For Ester." the kids gathered around said, before taking a drink of water. Harry had too many friends die of disease these last few months, a slow and cruel death. Yes many have died from disease before, but they had medical supplies and doctors, now they are quickly running out of both.

"I hate this war." Rilla said with anger creeping into her voice. Dread filled the small group. "We lost everything and our friends are dying every other day. We have to go to the heart and soul of the machines."

"Rilla calm down." Harry replied. "What you're saying is a suicide mission and you know it. What we can do now is stay alive and fight back."

"For how long" Till we go extinct?" she said coldly before walking off, leaving him to ponder. He knows that their rebellion is slowly dying and will need help if there is any left.

* * *

When night fell, Harry too fell asleep. Ever since the first attacks, he had the same nightmare night after night. He was with his parents and his little brother Liam was by the shore Dartford. Liam was trying to see the shores of the Grays then they heard the explosions and cries. His parents told them to stay while they help those in need. As they ran toward the city, aircraft dropped explosives on his parents, to never be seen again. Liam screamed in fear, Harry knew they had to run or they too will die. Harry took his brother's hand and ran towards their home in the city. When they made it to their street the machines were marching shooting at whoever ran. Harry pulled his brother back the way they came, but he wasn't fast enough. He felt his brother grip loosened as he fell to the ground lifeless.

* * *

Earth Date - December 28, 1903

British Resistance Base, London, England

Day 83 - The First Earth War

* * *

"Harry! Wake up!" Millard said shaking Harry awake. He woke up with the sun shining in his eyes from the one window in the room. "The General wants to speak with you."

"What time is it?" Harry asked yawning.

"Twenty after nine." Millard replied.

"Great." Harry replied standing up. "In the office?"

"No." Millard said putting a fearful look on Harry's face. "He's in the war room."

* * *

Harry rushed to the war room, the room where the General, Doctor Penn, and a few lieutenants meet to discuss our attacks and supplies. If the General wanted Harry it must be important. When he entered the room, everyone was looking at a map of London when they turned their attention to Harry. "You wanted me sir?"

"Yes. Come here." the General said. "I want you to lead a mission to find the machine's headquarters in London and report it back, understand."

"Yes sir." Harry said with pride. "We'll find it."

The general smirked. "Good. I want this war to end for future generations."

* * *

For the mission Harry was assigned, he brought Millard and Rilla. They walked across the city for hours dodging patrols and covering their tracks in the fresh snow. At around three, they stopped and entered an abandon apartment building. The apartment doors were broken into and smashed, with burn marks from the machines gun's along with human blood. _An execution_. Harry thought as he looked for any machines. When they were cleared, they sat down and got their rations out. Rilla brought peeled potatoes and a canteen of water, Millard brought a canteen and ammo, Harry brought ammo and a canteen.

"Well, it looks like we are having potatoes tonight." Millard said.

"If you didn't want potatoes, then you should have brought something." Rilla said back, irritating Millard.

"Hey, I brought ammo. In case we run into trouble." Millard replied. Seeing that this is becoming heated, Harry decides to stop it.

"Stop both of you. You both are right." Harry said stopping the argument. "We should have planed better but it's my fault we didn't, so shut up or walk back to the base. Got it?"

"Got it." both of them replied stubbornly.

"Good. Now let's rest for a bit then find the enemy's base." he said before taking a potato and taking a bite of it. They sat in the cold building for a good ten minutes before they packed up and continue their mission. They made it to Hyde Park in an hour, when they saw new and lethal weapons, lines up, and waiting for orders. "Dear God. We have to warn the rebellion."

"Don't have to me twice." Millard replied turning back the way they came.

"Move out." Harry said as he and Rilla turned back the way they came.

* * *

The sun was setting when they made it back to the base. As soon as Harry made it through security, he ran to the General's office. When Harry charged into the office the general was writing in his journal. "What is it Harry?"

"We found the enemy base in Hyde Park." Harry said breathlessly. "They have new weapons and more machines than any army on Earth."

"Tell me more." the general said with concern. As Harry explained all that he has seen the general's face seems to be filled with dread. "This is disturbing news. Thank you for finding the enemy, now go and rest. I fear that we may be facing extinction."

* * *

It has been two hours since Harry reported their findings to the general, soon other lieutenants and Doctor Penn started to arrive. He was sitting by the fire watching the children talk to each other about life after the war if they survive it. _What will I do? _He thought. A voice from behind started him. "What you're thinking about Harry?"

"Nothing." he replied.

"Don't believe you." she said as she sat next to him.

"You're not going to stop bothering me till I tell you?"

"Correct." she replied in a snarky voice.

Harry sighed. "Well, I was thinking about life after the war. Assuming that I'll live through it."

"Don't talk like that." Rilla replied. "If any of us survive it'll be you."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're determined and have the skills for this chaos." she said with a smile. For some reason, she gave Harry hope.

"What are you doing to do after the war?" he asked.

"I don't know." she replied. "I have no idea what our world is going to be like when we win. I have nothing left here."

"What about your family? Surely you want to see them." he said. She stared at the fire in silence.

"I don't know if they are alive." she replied and Harry was silent. "They were in a factory and I was home when the attack started. My home collapsed and I blacked out. The next thing I knew was that I was found and taken here by a royal soldier."

Rilla's story is a common one. Harry felt sorry and sad for her. "I know how you feel. My parents were killed during the attack by bombers. My brother..." his voice began to falter and tears began to run down his cheeks. Rilla holds his hand.

"It's alright. We are alive and we'll fight back for those that we lost." she said holding his hand harder.

* * *

Earth Date - December 31, 1903

British Resistance Base, London, England

Day 86 - The First Earth War

* * *

General Plumer had everyone in the base gathered together for some important announcement. Harry was ready for anything, but when everyone needs, then they were about to go into hell. Everyone was already at attention when the general came out of his office. "Soldiers, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that a scavenger found a working radio yesterday." Everyone began to whisper among themselves about the news. "We have established contact with the Allies in France and have prepared a plan to free England from the Confederacy. We have the most crucial role in it."

"Whatever it is sir, we'll charge straight at the machines if we have to." one soldier said, Clarissa, Harry thinks her name is.

"That brings to the bad news, we are charging at the enemy headquarters." the room was silent and Harry could feel the fear from everyone. "We have to destroy the machine's HQ and keep them from building a new one till morning. So if you cooking tonight, make it good because it may be our last meal. The attack starts at nightfall."

* * *

Harry could only stare at his food and think about the upcoming assault. It may be one of the greatest battles for the resistance and the Allies, hell even the world. Rilla sat next to him and started to eat her soup. "You should eat. It may be our last."

"I know, but I can't help think about the coming battle." he replied.

"Me too. It could be our chance to end the war and avenge the fallen." she said taking a bite of soup.

"I hope this works. For Liam." Harry said as he took a bite.

* * *

When night fell everyone, including the other resistance groups, was already surrounding the western perimeter of Hyde Park. Millard took some men to line the east side of the park with the remaining dynamite they had left as both a distraction and destruction of the bulk of the war machines. When Millard returned fifth teen minutes later he nodded his head for success. Harry nodded back and pushed down the detonator plunger, within seconds the east was filled with fire and smoke. The general stood up and unsheathed his sword, he pointed it at the enemy. "CHARGE!" The resistance charged straight at the enemy firing their stolen guns, destroying many machines in the surprise. The enemy's response was slow but they manage to open fire and kill soldiers. Soon the more were falling to the ground, as an AAT blasted away the young soldiers. Harry grabbed a scavenged metal explosive and threw it under the tank. It exploded, making the tank fall to the ground, but the top canon was still shooting away at the troops. He ran onto the top and opened the hatch and shot the machine with no mercy. He saw what could be the command center and threw another explosive at it. In a split second the machines were alarmed till they were destroyed in ablaze. He looked around the battlefield to see machines and bodies on the ground. "Fallback! Return to your bases for the second phase!" the general yelled and they did exactly that.

* * *

Earth Date - December 31, 1903

British Resistance Base, London, England

Day 86 - The First Earth War

* * *

The night has been long, the resistance has launched attacks after attacks keeping the machines busy for the French to arrive. During the whole night, Harry could hear explosions and gunfire from both sides. When the sun rose in the east, the enemy sounds of war were silent. He wondered if they had won the battle. Before he continued to wonder, he saw a machine crawling on the ground. Harry walked over and said, "This is for Liam." Then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Earth Date - January 1, 1904

_The Silencer_

Day 87 - The First Earth War

* * *

"The native resistance in England destroyed the command center, allowing confusion to grip our troops and be overwhelmed by the enemy from the south." Tee said. Tulnol looked out at this system star in wonder. She was given this mission for losing a world, now she is losing to primitive creatures.

"Evacuate all troops in England and Ireland, send bombers to populated cities, and have the Frigate open fire." she said turning to the tactical droid. "I won't accept any more failures."

"Roger Roger."

* * *

Earth Date - January 1, 1904

Los Angeles, California

Day 87 - The First Earth War

* * *

Officer Green was patrolling the docks when the Confederacy ship opened fire on the city and like any good man, he ran toward the burning city to help. The people were running in different directions to avoid a brutal death. He walked by a small family next to a burning building, yelling for help. Green didn't hesitate. "Are you all hurt? Do you need help?"

"Our son stayed home while we went to get medicine and he's inside." the mother said pointing at the burning building.

"Which floor and what is his name?"

"Will and he's on the second." she replied with tears on her face and Green ran into the building. His lungs started to burn from the smoke, but he continued to the second floor. When he walked on the floor he called out for Will. After a few seconds, he heard a noise.

"I'm -coughs- here!" Will said. Green stopped at the fourth door and opened it. He saw Will on the floor avoiding the smoke.

"Don't worry kid, I'm here to help." Green said picking the child up and running back to the front of the building. When he got out of the building he sat Will down and the family came running. Green turned to the family now hugging the child. "Get out of the city. It'll be safe."

"Thank you." the father said before the family ran away. Green turned his attention to the sky and looked directly at the warship. Then the explosion surrounded him destroy whatever was left, including the officer.


	7. The Escape: Part One

Earth Date - January 1, 1904

White House, Washington D.C

Day 87 - The First Earth War

* * *

"The estimated casualty count is two million." Secretary of War Root said with a grieving face. Roosevelt was also saddened and angered at the news.

"Why are they doing this?" Roosevelt said clutching his fist. "They attacked defenseless citizens like we are animals."

"I don't know sir." Root replied. "Perhaps they are angry that we are taking back the nation they took from us."

"Perhaps. Speaking of which, how is the state of England and Ireland?" Roosevelt asking hoping for good news that won't come.

"The only people remaining are the resistance fighters and the dead. But there are still many missing." Root said.

"Where are they?"

* * *

Earth Date - January 1, 1904

Camp CD2-45, Greenland

Day 87 - The First Earth War

* * *

Jenna felt nothing but cold since the droids sent her to Greenland. The conditions here were hellish, with the tents being made out of cold metal that should hold ten people for comfort, but hold thirty to sixty due to their war. There is little food and water, for the droids refuse to gather any, and many are starving. What monster would let this happen is beyond her? She was placed in a tent with other women from New York, England, Ireland, and other captive nations. Some say that it could be worse, others say death would be a mercy, but the one thing they all share is the loss of hope. Hope for escape, hope for freedom, hope for_ life._ Jenna's hope was strengthen when she saw Tulnol for the last time. Tulnol seemed angry and annoyed, which leaves Jenna to believe that the rest of the world is winning. All she has to do is free the prisoners here and escape back home. Then they'll help send the droid army back home in pieces.

* * *

Earth Date - January 23, 1904

Prison Camp District 2 Command Center, Greenland

Day 109 - The First Earth War

* * *

C-5OI is a protocol droid for the _CIS Foreign Educator_ on_The Blasting Star_, it's only duty is to teach new civilizations of the Unknown Regions about the CIS. Now it teaches thousands of humans about the glory the droids bring when it passes the camps it sees them suffer and continuously makes a request to the commander to get proper food and shelter for them, but is always refused. The droid clicked the transmission button on the holoprojector. "Here goes nothing." it said in a feminine voice as the commander's image appeared, towering the droid. She looked agitated.

"What is it droid?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"I am requesting that we feed the refugees. They are starving, cold, sick, and dying. What is the point of teaching a people if they die?" C-5OI said.

"No." she replied coldly. "They are enemies of the Confederacy and will be dealt as such. If they want food, have them grow some."

"It is mid-winter here. The ground is too cold to dig much less grow plants." C-5OI replied.

"I don't care. Do not send me another request on this matter." she said. "That is an order."

"Of course ma'am." C-5OI said as Tulnol holo image disappeared. "Oh dear me."

* * *

Earth Date - January 27, 1904

Camp CD2-45, Greenland

Day 113 - The First Earth War

* * *

Jenna walked across the aisle of the metal shelter, much to her fellow prisoner's annoyance. Sarah, an American from New York, looked at Jenna and said, "Can you stop. The sun hasn't even risen yet."

"Sorry." Jenna replied. "I'm just trying to come up with a plan to escape."

"Well don't. It's a suicide mission. We all accepted it, so should you." Sarah replied turning her back at Jenna.

"It's not and I won't." Jenna shot back. "I won't let them win. Even if I die."

"Fine by me. Just don't wake me up." Sarah replied. Jenna walked to the small bed and continued to plan.

* * *

When the sun rose the droids opened the doors and force everyone out for lessons. The lessons give Jenna knowledge about the Confederacy and their own war back home. Every lesson gives her knowledge to use against them. The lesson takes place in the Dome, a large dome that holds thousands of prisoners, and is the only building with heat. When everyone was seated C-5OI image appeared on a screen in front of everyone. "Hello citizens of Earth. Today we'll talk about the Jedi warlords."

"Jedi?" Jenna whispered._ What the hell is a Jedi?_ She knew about the republic, clone army, and the Clone Wars, but Jedi?

"They were once the protectors of the Republic, till they became corrupted with the Republic. They leads the clone army against the Confederacy forces on many worlds." C-5OI said. "They murdered many for their idea of justice and let crimes throughout the galaxy roam free and wild."

"I bet this is all lies." Jenna whispered. The next girl to her looks over.

"What makes you so sure?" the girl asked.

"The Confederacy attacked us without cause and you think they will tell us the truth?" Jenna asked.

"No I guess, but they could be telling the truth." the girl replied.

"Do you expect murderers to tell the truth?"

"No."

"Then the droids are lying and these Jedi may be heroes." Jenna replied with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Gilla." she whispered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Gilla. My name is Jenna." Jenna replied.

"Are you new here?" Gilla asked.

"Yes." Jenna answered and Gilla looked discouraged.

"So the droids took another nation."

"No, God no. I was taken prisoner a few days before the first attack. I was taken to the droids command ship and they sent me here after another escape attempt." Jenna whispered, holding back her anger.

"That must have been terrible." Gilla whispered.

"Not really. It was warmer than here and I was fed some rations that their commander had."

"So you attempted an escape and got sent here." Gilla whispered. "Do you regret attempting to escape?"

"No. I'm glad they did." Jenna replied, puzzling Gilla. "I gained knowledge that will be useful for whatever remains of Earth."

"If there is anything else." Gilla said as two droids walked by.

"Silent you two." one droid ordered.

* * *

When the droids forced everyone back to their shelters, Jenna began planning her escape. The night is best to avoid being spotted, but it'll be freezing, a risk she is willing to face. She'll head south and try to find a usable boat that survived the attacks. Then if all goes well she'll be in the safe hands of humanity. Now she must decide wherever to do it alone or with help. The women here have suffered and she doesn't want to leave them, but her chances of success will be greater if she was alone. They all have lost hope that they may not even come, but she'll worry about that a different, for now, she needs to know about the security here.

* * *

Earth Date - February 14, 1904

Camp CD2-45, Greenland

Day 131 - The First Earth War

* * *

After weeks of studying the camp's fence design from a distance, Jenna is ready to try escaping the shelter at night. As the droids forced her to the Dome, she dropped to the snowy ground, for a few seconds she searches for a rock, before a droid force he forward again. She does the same thing five more times, with no luck. After lessons, she'll try again.

* * *

When the droids forced her back to the shelters she attempts to find a rock again and the droid guards moved her along. She tried this tactic seven times before she manages to find a medium-sized rock and continued on her path. When she entered the shelter, Jenna stayed close to the door. When the door closed slowly, Jenna tossed the rock between the sliding door and the door jam, which appeared close but when she looked closer the rock was blocking the door but was breaking. She'll have to push the door open. "Hey goes nothing," she whispered as she began to try and push open the door. It began to budge and some of the other girls noticed Jenna. Some were in awe and others in fear for their lives. Sarah who was the closest walked over.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Sarah whispered loudly. "You'll get us killed."

"I have to escape and tell the world about what I learn here." Jenna replied continuing to open the door. "This knowledge could change the war."

"How do you know if the world hasn't already lost the war?" another girl asked. "The droids are more advanced than anything imaginable."

"Before I was taken here, I was on the droids command ship and I saw their commander." Jenna replied. "At the beginning of the war, she was sane and stable. The last time I saw her, she appeared to be losing her sanity. Perhaps from losing a war to primitive beings and our weapons." The other girls stared at her in awe. Sarah began to open her mouth then closed it. "You all can come if you want and be free."

"What's your plan?" Gilla asked.

"My plan is too go south and find a close to stable boat, then sail to Canada and find someone to help." Jenna replied as the door locked itself open. "I won't lie that it may be dangerous and the chances are slim, but I have to fight. Now, who's with me?" For a few seconds, the shelter was quiet. Then Gilla stood up from her bunk.

"I will come." Gilla said. Then another girl stood up, and another, and other, till about thirty girls were standing with renewed hope.

"This is a suicide mission, but getting shot in the back is better than starving. I'm in." Sarah said with a smile. Jenna nodded.

"Let's go." she said as she ran into the cold snow, taking cover by other shelters the girls made it to the towering fence. Jenna kneeled down and start to move a large rock, she spotted a week ago and the other girls began to help. Once it was out of their way, Jenna crawled into the hole and stood up on the other side. "To the forest." she whispered as more girls got out and ran toward the forest. Once everyone was out she followed them to freedom.


	8. The Escape: Part Two

Earth Date - February 15, 1904

Camp CD2-45, Greenland

Day 132 - The First Earth War

* * *

Droid R1-84 marches toward the Camp Shelter CD2-45-24 to send them towards the Dome and was accompanied by R1-23. When the droids opened the door R1-84 noticed that some of the prisoners were missing. "Hey R1-23, weren't there more human natives here yesterday?"

"Yes. Where are they?" R1-23 replied.

"We better alert command." R1-84 said.

"Roger Roger." R1-23 replied turning its comms on. "Command we have escaped prisoner at Camp Shelter CD1-45-24. What are your orders?"

"Keep all prisoners in their shelters and count how many escaped." replied a battle droid over their comm.

"Well, time to count." R1-84 said as it walked into the shelter. "Attention all humans, stay in your bunks while we count the number of escaped prisoners. Your cooperation is required and welcomed."

* * *

Earth Date - February 15, 1904

_The Silencer_

Day 132 - The First Earth War

* * *

Tulnol looked out at the window to see the moon passing by. A once beautiful image to her, now she hates the sight of it, much like this system. The communication console began to lite up and she answered it. An image of C-5OI and tactical droid, Warden as Tulnol calls it, appeared. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid we have a situation commander." C-5OI said. Tulnol clutched her hand.

"What situation?" she asked in an angry tone.

"I'm afraid that several dozen prisoners have escaped last night. They moved a few rocks and climbed under the security fence." C-5OI said. "We are working on finding them as we speak."

"Warden."

"Yes commander." the droid replied.

"Blast C-5OI." she ordered.

"Yes commander." the droid replied as it raised its a blaster.

"No don't!" C-5OI said as it is blasted in pieces.

"What are your orders commander?"

"Kill all prisoners from the escapees camp and cease all lessons." Tulnol said. "Find the prisoners and kill them, painfully and slowly."

* * *

Earth Date - February 15, 1904

Greenland

Day 132 - The First Earth War

* * *

Jenna and the girls have been walking all night in the freezing cold. Many of the girls were lost to the cruel cold, but they kept going. Two hours after sunrise they made it to the west coast. She could feel the cold breeze coming from the ocean. "Okay girls. We need to build a fire and catch fish for food. We'll make camp here." she said and the other girls nodded. They were almost free, now they have to cross the waters.

* * *

Earth Date - February 15, 1904

Camp CD2-45, Greenland

Day 132 - The First Earth War

* * *

Warden walked around the burning camp shelters calculating the possibility of finding them. Their tracks were covered by the winter winds, so they could have gone anywhere. The more likely route is to find a town on the coast with boats. Which there is one that hasn't been destroyed. "Nuuk."

* * *

Earth Date - February 15, 1904

Greenland, Coast

Day 132 - The First Earth War

* * *

It's been hours since the girls made it the coast and they have gotten much-needed rest. They are so close to their freedom. Jenna was siting towards the sea, thinking about the past and Johnny. She couldn't get the image of his dead body lying by a tree out of her head. So much death and from what Jenna could tell, for Tulnol's own petty pride. Sarah walked next to Jenna and opened her mouth, "What's the plan?"

"Now we have to find a town with a boat. Then sail to Canada." Jenna replied as she stands back up.

"We should build our own boat." Sarah said. "The droids are probably looking for us by now and sending soldiers to any town that's left."

"You're right." Jenna replied as she turned to the small group. "Does anyone here know how to build a boat?" The group was shocked at the question and were silent for several minutes. "I'm guessing none of you do?" Jenna said sadly.

"I know a bit from my family back in Russia." Gilla said with an accent as she stood up.

"When were you in Russia?" Sarah asked shocked.

"I was born in Russia and immigrated to New York. But I may be of help to build a boat." Gilla said. "My father and brothers built boats for a living. I might have been paying attention to their boats."

"Then let's start." Jenna said as Gilla nodded her head.

* * *

Earth Date - February 21, 1904

Prison Camp District 2 Command Center, Greenland

Day 138 - The First Earth War

* * *

"It has been 15 days since the droids been stationed to Nuuk and there has been no sign of the escaped humans." the droid told Warden.

"If they have not been found in five more days call off all searches and move all troops in Nuuk back to the camps." Warden replied as the droid nodded. "Send an update to the Commander."

"Roger Roger."

* * *

Earth Date 21, 1904

Shore in Greenland

Day 138 - The First Earth War

* * *

The girls watched as their boat was floating by the shore. Jenna just hopes that it'll hold together till they get to Canada. "Okay, everyone. Get in one at a time." The boat held together well till the seventh girl climbed aboard and it started to break apart, fast. The ones on board quickly got off as the once floating boat, sunk.

"We are doom." Sarah said, bring doubt and fear to the group. Jenna turned toward the frightened girls.

"We are not doomed." she said loudly. "Now we walk along the coast till we find a boat, then we'll sail it towards Canada, then we will be free." The girl's frighten appearances turned into ones of hope. "Now let's go!" she yelled and marched along the shoreline, as the group followed.

* * *

Earth Date 26, 1904

Nuuk, Greenland

Day 143 - The First Earth War

* * *

The platoon of Battle Droids laid hidden as they watched the small dockyard for the escaped humans. Blasters and thermal detonators at the ready. It's the perfect trap for foolish, troublesome, and primitive humans. Nothing will live.

* * *

The group made it to the outskirts of Nuuk. A small town before the war, now it's a collection of old buildings and destruction. Jenna fears that this the fate of many cities and nations, but she tries not to show any doubt or fear while leading the small group of girls into the deserted town. As they traveled throughout the town they kept an eye out for any droids roaming the streets and buildings. As Jenna walked to the dock she saw blaster marks and blood against the sides of buildings. _Massacres, _she thought. When they reached an alley at the docks the group stopped and looked around for droids. Jenna thought it was cleared and began to step out of the alley, then Gilla pulled her back. "Droids." she whispered and pointed at a nearby second-story window overlooking the docks. At first glance, it looks like a normal window, but when Jenna looked close she saw the nozzle of a blaster pointing at a nearby boat. "What should we do?"

"We go into the building and take it out. Gilla and I will take care of this one, everyone else gets into groups of two or three and search the others. Don't get caught and meet back here." Jenna said and the group began to split up. Jenna slowly opened the door a few inches and looked inside. She counts five droids on the first floor. "Five on the first floor and I'll bet that there is another five on the second."

"What should we do?" Gilla asked. Jenna looked around her and saw a wooden stick with a tattered flag, giving Jenna an idea.

"We'll start a fire." Jenna replied with a devilish smirk. She began to gather twigs and pile them in a close spot, then started setting it on fire, when there was a decent fire Jenna took the flag and caught it on fire, then she threw it into the opposite direction of the droids.

"Fire!" a droid yelled followed by blaster fire then silence. Jenna looked inside to see the droids on the ground. _They are extremely stupid,_ she thought. Then she saw the droid from the second-floor march down, in response she launched for the nearest blaster and aimed it at the droid, then she pulled the trigger. The droid fell backward from a direct hit, unfortunately for her, the droid's aim was accurate. It hit her in the stomach area and she fell down. Gilla ran toward her to help but had no idea of what to do. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Earth Date - February 26, 1904

Prison Camps Command Center, Greenland

Day 143 - The First Earth War

* * *

Warden watch as every search party reported in, except for the Nuuk Party. "Why have they not report in?"

"I don't know sir." said a droid.

"Send a platoon of B1 Battle Droids to investigate and prep of fighter squadron for interception." the Warden ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - February 26, 1904

Open Sea

Day 148 - The First Earth War

* * *

Jenna woke up to a blue sky and a rocking boat. She tried to get up but Gilla and another girl laid her back down. "Easy Jenna. We don't know how your bandages will hold." Gilla said in a soft voice.

"What happened?" Jenna asked weakly.

"You were shot and Natalie here saved your life." Gilla said pointing at the other girl.

"Thanks." Jenna replied.

"You got us this far, I wasn't going to let you die before we're free." Natalie said with a smile.

"How long have we been out in the sea?"

"A few hours." Gilla said. "We are going to make it."

"Good." Jenna said with excitement.

* * *

After traveling slowly for days Sarah yelled from excitement, "The shore! We made it!" The group got up and looked at the direction Sarah was pointing and sure enough, it was true. Canada was in their sight. Jenna felt a sense of feeling of hope but quickly faded away as she heard the roaring engines of droid fighters. She saw two fighters flying directly at them.

"Fighters incoming! Off the boat!" Jenna yelled. The girls turned their attention to the fighters in fear and jumped into the water. Jenna jumped into the water and was greeted by the bitter cold. The fighters blasted apart the boat into splinters. The group managed to keep themselves above the surface of the water, but was filled with dread and fear, some had tears falling into the ocean. "We can still swim back to the shore." Jenna said slowly before starting swimming to the shore, followed by the rest of the group. After nearly thirty minutes of swimming in freezing and bitter water, they started to crawl on the rocky beach. _They were free. _Jenna thought. She saw a man running toward them, then everything went black.

* * *

Earth Date - March 3, 1904

Fort Nerney, Location Classified

Day 154 - The First Earth War

* * *

Johnny was stacking some broken down droid parts when Professor Tanak walk into the storage room with an odd smile. "Want to come with me to the Rail Station for a few escaped prisoners?"

"Escaped prisoners?" Johnny asked curious about what he was taking about.

"The Confederacy prisoners of war. Some of them escaped the metal heads." the professor replied before his expression changed to dread. "From what I've been told, they face a cruel and twisted fate. But they have much information we can use to beat the enemy."

"That is amazing." Johnny said as he got up. "We can get so much more information to win this war."

"Exactly my boy. Now come on. They're be here any minute." Tanak said as he walked away and Johnny followed closely. When they reached the station, Johnny saw a train pulling into the station. "These prisoners are women who faced the cold winter of Greenland to come here." Johnny was already impressed with them. When the train stopped the conductor opens the passenger car door and got off. The first face he saw was one he never thought he'll see again and she had the same expression. Neither moved while everyone around them talked and helped each other. Johnny began to walk to her and when he was standing right in front of her, he took her hand.

"Jenna?" he asked.

"Johnny?" she replied with tears falling on her cheeks. "Is it really you?"

"Ya. It's me." he said softly.

"I thought you die. I saw your body. How are you alive?" she replied.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is that we both are alive and are here." he said. They tilted their heads, till they kissed. After several seconds Johnny separated himself from Jenna. "Remember when I wanted to ask you something when I got back from the forest on Smith Manor?"

"Yes, why?" she answered. Johnny got down to one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket. Jenna put her hands to her mouth in shock as he opened the box to reveal a ring.

"Jenna Parsley, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied with tears of joy as Johnny put the ring on her finger. He got back up and gave her another kiss.


	9. The War for the Skies

Earth Date - July 13, 1904

Africa Zeppelin Airfield, Location Classified

Day 287 - The First Earth War

* * *

Roman Schöll joined the German Zeppelin Fleet to show the droid cowards that the Fatherland won't surrender without a fight. Now the time has come for the fleet to launch against a droid frigate on the African Coast, an attack that has been planned for months now. General Hindenburg along with respected generals march into the large room with a pilot, gunner, crew, and officer assigned to the fleet. "Gentleman, when this war started we were losing and had little hope. Since then we won truly amazing victories. But now we'll win the greatest battle of the war. Today we take back our sky." Hindenburg said boasting about German power. "The plan is simple. We are launching two hundred zeppelins to intercept a frigate off the coast. Gunners, your mission is too shot down any fighter they launch. Pilots, your mission is to reach the frigate and fly above it for the bomb crew. Bomb crew, your mission is to drop a payload of bombs on top of the ship. Move out!" Roman along with the rest of the brave soldiers to the zeppelins, and was stationed to Zeppelin 194. If all goes well he'll never have to see the battle unfold.

* * *

Earth Date - July 13, 1904

_The Silencer_

Day 287 - The First Earth War

* * *

"I want a status report captain." Tulnol ordered the tactical droid Tee.

"We can't find the escaped prisoners bodies in the water." Tee said. "But the fighters confirm that their boat was destroyed."

"So they may be alive?" Tulnol asked.

"Not logically, the Northern Hemisphere is experiencing winter. The temperature of the water can reach deadly temperatures."

"Good. The humans will bow down to me and the Confederacy."

* * *

Earth Date - July 13, 1904

The African Coast

Day 287 - The First Earth War

* * *

Roman felt the wind brushing on his face as they head toward the battle. He was the top middle gunner, operating an anti-aircraft gun. He has no idea if they will even take down one fighter much less a warship. Then he heard the sound of gunfire and destruction. They expected the first fifty or so zeppelins would destroy the ship, but Roman saw smoke in the distance and heard cannon fire from the distance. In a few minutes, he saw zeppelins turning around and hitting each other, followed by explosions. Roman knew that the attack is failing, then he saw it, the warship flying towards them. He aimed his gun at the ship and opened fire, immediately dozens of bullets were flying at the enemy. Then he felt the heat as he was flown off the gun and down the side of the zeppelin. He barely managed to grab onto the ladder as he fell. He took time to recollect what is going on. _The enemy is wiping us out, the zeppelin is falling, and he is hanging onto a ladder._ Roman thought before he started to climb back to his gun. He saw the enemy flying above him and men falling to their deaths. When he got back to his gun, the zeppelin crashed and he was once again tossed from his station. Roman landed hard on the ground and was lucky to still be breathing. His body felt like hell that surrounded him. When Roman stood up he saw zeppelins burning all around him as the enemy ship kept destroying more and more. Roman could only watch in horror as they lose to the enemy.

* * *

Earth Date - July 13, 1904

_The Silencer_

Day 287 - The First Earth War

* * *

Tulnol stood on the bridge overlooking the arctic with a burning passion. _This will be my greatest victory_. she repeated over and over in her mind. "Commander, one of our frigates is trying to communicate to us." a droid said.

"Put them through." she replied annoyed. A click noise sounded, alerting Tulnol that they are secured. "What is droid?"

"Commander, the natives launched an air fleet against us a few minutes ago." when the droid stopped she was alarmed.

"What do you mean an air fleet?" she asked.

"The natives launch a fleet of 200 slow air-powered ships. We lead a counter-attack and destroyed their entire fleet." the droid said bringing a smile on her face.

"Excellent. Return to your assigned position and be on alert for any more air fleets." Tulnol said smiling. "The natives are getting desperate. My victory is at hand."

* * *

Earth Date - July 16, 1904

Wright Airfield, Location Classified

Day 290 - The First Earth War

* * *

When Nancy Waters first saw the biplane, she was in awe. She couldn't wait to fly into battle and defeat the droid army. The enemy was growing weaker and weaker by the day. She is confident that they will win this war. Nancy was too busy thinking when Airmen Nathan Jacobs walked behind her. "First Sergeant Victor Waters, everyone is needed at the briefing building." Victor Waters, a lie so Nancy could join the fight.

"Do you know why?" Nancy asked walking to the briefing building.

"No idea. My guess is about the German Zeppelin disaster." Nathan said. "The Germans were counting too much on the droids limited knowledge on us."

"Agreed." she said as they entered the large briefing building. Dozens of pilots and gunners chatted with each other. Then General John Pershing and the Wright Brothers entered the room. Everyone sat down silently with fear. Nancy whispered into Nathan's ear, "Whatever is going on got to be big."

"Good morning gentlemen." Wilbur Wright said. "General Pershing is going to talk to us."

The General walked in front of Wilbur and began his speech, "As most of you already know, the Germans air attack has failed. We have ready one thousand biplanes and you all are going to launch an attack against the droid ship on the east coast. Any questions?"

"Aren't they just going to shoot us out of the sky as they did with the Germans?" asked someone in the crowd.

"We hope the droids are watching out for large warships, not tiny fighters." he replied. "Anyone else?" The room was silent. "Good. We're launching the attack in two days, so prepare and pray to God that we win."

* * *

Nancy could not sleep that night, the coming attack brought dread to her. She knew that joining the war could kill her, but she never thought about going head to head against a warship. At around midnight she decides to get some fresh air. When Nancy got outside, she felt the cool summer air on her face. For a few seconds she felt at peace, then Airmen Vincent Wells entered her view along with two Base Security Officers. Vincent was an annoyance to anyone who outranked him. "What is it this time Wells?"

"Follow me First Sergeant. It's time for a chat with the commander." he replied with a smirk. She followed him to the command center. When she entered the building, they were greeted by General Pershing and Commander Fallow. Vincent had a shocking impression, thank the general no doubt. "General. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well you accuse one of our best pilots of something serious." the general said. "So I'm here for the truth."

"Indeed general." Fallow said before moving his attention to Nancy. "First Sergeant Victor Waters, Airmen Vincent Wells has accused you of lying about who you are during recruitment. Is this true?"

Nancy was shocked and terrified. She knew that if they find out she did and who she was, they discharge her and charge her with impersonation. She could lie, but it'll be worse if she did. With a saddened face Nancy said, "Yes." Fallow's face went from concerned to dread, while Vincent smile widens.

"Will you tell us who you really are?" Fallow asked.

"My real name is Nancy Waters." she replied barely able to hold back her tears. Everyone was shocked by this revelation. Vincent's shock turned into a wide smile quickly.

"Can you tell us why you lied to us?" Pershing asked.

"When I heard about the first attacks I wanted to fight, but I knew no one would let women onto a battlefield so I lied about who I was too enter the war."

"Do you know the consequences of your actions?" Pershing asked.

"Yes." she said losing her confidence.

"What are they?" Fallow asked.

"Dishonorably Discharge and charge with Impersonation of a soldier." Nancy said with tears rolling on her cheeks.

"And." the general said.

"If found guilty, the punishment would be death."

"What should we do general?" Fallow asked with dread. The general stared at her for several minutes.

"I'll make my decision after the coming attack." He replied, which shocked everyone in the room. "Till then no one is allowed to speak of this. Is that understood?"

"But general.." Vincent said before Pershing cut him off.

"Is that understand?" Pershing said in a stern voice, glaring at Vincent.

"Yes sir." Vincent said, knowing he's fighting a lost cause.

"Good. Now go back to your bunks. We'll speak about this when you all return from the attack."

* * *

Earth Date - July 18, 1904

Wright Airfield, Location Classified

Day 292 - The First Earth War

* * *

When Nancy woke up that morning, her nerves go to her. This will be one of the most important battles in human history. The first victory in the war for the skies, one that will open new ways of warfare. Everyone was getting into their flight uniform while she was praying for victory. When the men went to their planes, Nancy got herself ready for the attack. She stared at her flight goggles knowing it may be her last day on Earth. She got up to get into her plane, when she exited the bunks Nancy saw dozens of biplanes all ready for launch. She got to her plane to see Nathan as her rear gunner. "Ready Nathan?"

"Yep. Can't wait." he replied.

"Good. Because we won't." she said sarcastically.

"Funny. Now come on, we are about to launch." he replied as Nancy started up the plane. They were lead to the runway and started their rise. When they were in the air Nathan started to speak, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

After ten minutes of flying, Nancy could see the enemy ship. It looks so simple and small, that she knew that it could easily be a loss. "Ready a bomb Jacobs!"

"Yes sir!" he yelled over the wind. Then they heard cannon fire from the ship and exploding fighters near them. "Great. Just like the Zeppelins force!"

"We got closer to the ship than the Germans did, which means they weren't expecting small fighters!" she said. "Just like the general said!"

"Just don't let us explode and I'll be happy." he yelled. Nancy kept flying closer and closer to the ship when they over the ship Nathan drop a bomb onto the ship. Explosions soon followed as other bombs hit their mark. "Try for a second pass!" Before she could turn the plane, they heard a large explosion, larger than the bombs could make.

"What was that?" she asked.

"It's gone! The ship is falling to the ground! We won!" Nathan said and Nancy was shocked.

"How?" she asked.

"No idea, but I don't care!" he said. "Let go home and celebrate!" Then explosions erupted around them as biplanes start to fall and droid fighters emerge from above them. "Oh hell no!"

"Fire at them! I'll keep us in the air!" Nancy yelled dodging the incoming fighter. She heard bullets flying around them and explosions. Nancy tried to stay clear of crossfire from both sides but could see bullets going through the wing, luckily not ripping it apart. She managed to dodge another plane that almost rams them, what followed was an explosion from behind them. _God, what have I gotten myself into?_ Nancy thought to herself. Within minutes the entire attack force was nearly wiped out, but fortunately for them so was the droids. Nancy started to give Nathan better aim at the enemy fighters and he shot them down. When she looked for any more fighters, she was surprised to see none. The skies were clear except for a dozen biplanes. "Let's head back home before more fighters decide to pay a surprise visit!"

"Agreed!" Nathan said. "And good timing too! I just ran out of bullets!"

* * *

When the remaining fighters landed at the airfield General Pershing was first to meet the soldiers. "Good work people. You've just won one of our most important battles in this war." The soldiers smiled and nodded at each other. "Now to deal with an accusation at First Sergeant Nancy Water." The other men looked shocked, except for Vincent who was smiling. "I've decided that due to the circumstances and your skills that there will be no harsh punishment directed at you. Based on the current number of pilots here and need of a new captain, I am promoting you to Captain Nancy Waters." This brought more surprise looks from everyone, but an angry look from Vincent.

"But sir she committed a crime! She needs to be punished!" Vincent yelled.

"Yes and she is the best pilot we have. She broke the law so she can help fight the droids. Her actions were wrong but her intentions were good." Pershing replied. "This is my judgment and that is final. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Vincent said.

"Good. Now you all can celebrate." Pershing said as he turned and walked away. Vincent walked in front of Nancy with anger in his eyes.

"You may have got out of trouble this time Waters, but your luck won't last." he said.

"Oh, I know," Nancy replied close to his face. "And it's captain now, Airmen." she said with a smile. He walked off to the bunks.

"That was bloody brilliant." Nathan said walking next to the captain. "So how long have you been lying to us?"

"Since day one." Nancy replied with a smirk.

"Well, let's enjoy our victory and our new captain." Nathan said walking to the cafeteria along with the rest of the men. Nancy stayed back and looked at the biplane. _I wonder what they are thinking about right now?_

* * *

Earth Date - July 18, 1904

_The Silencer_

Day 292 - The First Earth War

* * *

Tulnol looked out of the bridge, envisioning the CIS flag posted everywhere and the natives bowing down to her. Her daydreaming was interrupted by Tee, "Commander."

"What is it?" she replied annoyed.

"Frigate 2 has been destroyed by enemy fighters." Tee said and Tulnol turned around immediately.

"What happened?" she asked gritting her teeth.

"One thousand native fighters attacked the frigate and the bridge was destroyed triggering a chain reaction. One hundred Vulture droids were sent to annihilate the fighters and were too destroyed." the droid replied.

"Why did the Frigate destroy the fighters beforehand?" Tulnol asked.

"They were watching for large warships, they never noticed small fighters." Tee said. "What are your orders comman-" the droid said before was blasted to parts by Tulnol.

"Droid." she said pointing at one of the droids on the bridge. "Send Frigate 3 and 4 the North Pole, have 1 on Greenland's East Coast. Have the security droids eliminate all prisoners in District 1 and place all heavy land combat droids there. I don't want to lose another battle to these primitives."

"Um most of our heavy equipment is in Iceland." the droid replied.

"Then evacuate it." Tulnol said before an idea popped into her head. "Send all bombers to Washington D.C. I want it to be nothing more than dust and ash."

"We only have enough bombs for four more raids. Are you sure?" the droid asked. Tulnol raised her blaster and aimed it at the droid.

"Send them or I'll have another droid do it."

"Roger Roger." the droid said as she turned back to the window.

"This will be my greatest victory."

* * *

Earth Date - July 18, 1904

Washington D.C

Day 292 - The First Earth War

* * *

Private Dylan Fern aimed his anti-aircraft gun up at the sky, waiting for fighters to fall down. The war has brought fear to the American soldier. He knows that with the recent victories the droids may try an attack the capital, an attack that could devastate the world. Today he was even more fearful, due to the Air Force victory over the enemy's warship. The victory boosts morale for the people, but with every victory, the enemy launched raids in retaliation. D.C is a great target for the enemy to destroy the people's morals. Then his fears became real as he heard the roars of bombers. He focused his aim at the incoming bombers when he had one in his sights, he pulled the trigger and a blaze of heavy bullets went flying into the air, destroying their target. When he destroyed one he switched to another and another. An explosion sounded around him, but he paid no attention to them, just the bombers. After several minutes of shooting, the explosions ceased and the bombers were gone. A second victory in the war for the skies.


	10. The Invasion of Greenland: Part One

Earth Date - July 19, 1904

Northeastern Canada

Day 293 - The First Earth War

* * *

Liam was on the watch tower when Captain Nancy walked in, "Have you read the paper?"

"Not yet. Got stuck doing watch tower duty. What's up?" Liam replied.

"We won another battle and took down a warship at the same time." she said excitedly as she handed him a paper.

**Victory in the Skies**

Yesterday July 19, 1904 the United States Air Force, launched an assault of one thousand two maned biplanes, on the Confederacy Warship one the American West Coast. The attack cost America 2,988 men, but the Confederacy lost a warship and dozens of fighters. In response to their devastating lost, the Confederacy launched an air raid on Washington D.C which was foiled by the anti-aircraft guns on the ground. Humanity have been taking the ground back for months, now we are taking back the air.

Liam could hardly believe it. "A whole warship." he said. "I've seen these things at New York. I'm surprised they could be destroyed."

"I know. It seems so unreal." Nancy said. "Black want to see what explosives were used during the attack."

"Typical. He loves explosives a bit too much." Liam said and the two laughed.

"I wonder what will happen now?" Nancy said.

"Hopefully we'll liberate Greenland."

* * *

Earth Date - July 22, 1904

Location Classified

Day 296 - The First Earth War

* * *

"The droid army have evacuated all of it forces from Iceland and most likely have them is Greenland." General Erich Ludendorff of Germany said. "This is the time to invade and destroy the enemy."

"And free the innocents." remarked General Douglas Haig of Britain.

"Of course. But we must plan this carefully, we can't let one detail go a miss." Ludendorff said. "What are our resources like?" General John Pershing looked around the room to see generals from different lands, religion, laws, culture, politics, and everything in between. Seeing all of them here discussing a united military operation. Something that has once thought to be an insane dream, now it is real due the threat of the droids.

"The U.S has 370 ships for combat, three million active soldiers, two million training pilots, along with two million rear gunners in training." General Pershing of the U.S said. "That'll be two million aircraft in construction."

"Impressive." General Joseph Joffe of France said. "France has five million soldiers ready for battle and 202 ships. What about Germany?"

"Germany has seven million soldiers ready with another twenty in training, twenty U-boats, and 104 ships." the German said. "Haig?"

"Since the first attacks the Royal army has been weakened. We currently have twenty ships and a few hundred thousand train soldiers and ten million training in our colonies." Haig replied. "We are designing new armored tanks. With luck we'll have half a hundred ready in time for the invasion."

"Greece has nine hundred thousand soldiers armed and ready, along with a Calvary of Special Forces." General Valleas of Greece said. The generals spent the rest of the meeting boasting about each other resources and military might. Pershing kept count of soldier each one had at their disposal. When they were all done talking Pershing stood up.

"Is their anymore soldier we haven't counted?" he asked. The room was silent. "Well then, by my calculations, we have in total of two hundred million for the invasion." The room was silent. The estimated number was much higher than anyone expect or even thought possible.

"Two hundred million." Haig said softly. "Two hundred million men that will see a war no one has ever thought of and horror no one can ever imagine."

* * *

Earth Date - July 24, 1904

Prison Camp Command Center

Day 296 - The First Earth War

* * *

"We have placed the canons across the boarder or Camp District One, guarded by Dwarf Spider Droids and AATs." Warden reported to Tulnol. "The Hailfire droids are stationed in the center of the District and is in range for any infantry boats that reach the beaches. We also MTTs in the seas ready for a counter attack and the Frigate is stationed on the East Coast."

"Excellent. Make sure that the entire enemy invasion force in destroyed." she said. "I want this world to bend to my will."

* * *

Earth Date - August 9, 1904

Iceland

Day 312 - The First Earth War

* * *

When Edgar Lièvremont saw the Iceland coast, he was amazed at the sight of the small mountains that followed the coast line. He never seen anything like this in Paris, one day, after the war he'll bring his family here. The thought of family made him happy and afraid. Happy for a family of his own and afraid of what the world will be like for his child. He put the thoughts in the back of his mind for the coming battle. A battle that will determine the fate of the war, for both humanity and the aliens. Edgar just hopes that it will be a victory and that he will live, for his family.

* * *

Earth Date - August 14, 1904

Wright Airfield, Location Classified

Day 317 - The First Earth War

* * *

Captain Nancy Waters watched as the fighters took off into the sky for a test run. She knew that the coming invasion will badly need these fighters to be at one hundred percent. Her victory at the Battle of the Air gave the people hope and potential fear into the enemy, who is constantly falling back. She hopes that they will eliminate the enemy and survive at the end of the war.

* * *

Earth Date - August 16, 1904

Fort Tesla, Location Classified

Day 319 - The First Earth War

* * *

"Ready?" Nikola Tesla asked the communication officer who nodded back. "Good. Let's try to reach the Republic." When his Death Ray turned out to be a fantasy against the enemy, he start to try to get a signal to the Republic. The droids enemy in another war. When they gotten static, he knew that the signal isn't working; fast enough at least. "We'll try again."

"But sir, we've been trying again and again. When are you going to realize it's impossible?" the officer said. This comment brought doubt in Tesla's heart.

"If we fail, the next attack force may be stronger and will know all about us." Tesla said softly. "Then our chances of an victory will be slim to none."

* * *

Earth Date - August 22, 1904

Fort Nerney, Location Classified

Day 325 - The First Earth War

* * *

Johnny watched as Jenna walked down the aisle toward him in a beautiful white dress. Today they will be known as husband and wife,a dream he thought would not happen, but it is. He only paid attention to her beautiful face. When they both said their vows and "I do", they kissed as husband and wife. The greatest moment in their life.

* * *

Earth Date - October 7, 1904

White House, Washington D.C

Day 375 - The First Earth War

* * *

"My estimated number of soldiers for the invasion was a bit off." General Pershing said as he sat down in a chair, along with Secretary of War Root. President Roosevelt looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"How much.?" the president asked.

"An additional five hundred thousand." Pershing replied. "That makes two point five million soldiers ready for the invasion."

"When is the invasion?" Root asked.

"Between November fifth and tenth. We expect the invasion to last a week to a month, if we'll lucky." Pershing replied.

"Good." Roosevelt said standing up. "When we take back the ground, we'll take back our skies."

* * *

Earth Date - November 1, 1904

Crete, Greece

Day 400 - The First Earth War

* * *

General Petros Zorbellis stood on a tower overlooking at the battle ready troops. All of them joined the Greek Army to defend Greece and their families. Many are fearful of the overpowered droids and the battle. The general nodded at the drummer boy, who banged his drums to get the soldiers attention. When the soldiers looked up at the tower, Petros stopped the drummer. "Attention soldiers of Greece! You all willingly joined the army to fight the Confederacy armies and free the world from their tyranny! Yes they have greater weapons and technology! But when you get to the Battlefront, I want you all too remember the 300 Spartans from ancient history! They nearly defeated the Persian Empire by themselves! Their blood run through our veins, and we have nine hundred thousands soldiers! I promise you that we will run through the enemy as a sword through flesh! For our families! For Greece! For the world!" He raised his sword at the last word and was followed by guns raising and cheers.

* * *

Earth Date - November 2, 1904

Northeastern Canadian Coast

Day 401 - The First Earth War

* * *

Liam load his Springfield and packed up extra ammo before getting to the training field. They were preparing for a large invasion to free the prisoners of Greenland before winter hits them hard again. He have fought the droid army twice and got out alive. He promise that he will free the prisoners.

* * *

Earth Date - November 3, 1904

Hellissandur, Iceland

Day 402 - The First Earth War

* * *

Edgar spent the last several days carrying and moving crates from both French and British Reinforcements for the invasion. While the British were few in number, they appear to be brave, battle harden soldiers, and their new tanks brought chills down Edgar's back. When he first saw the war machine, it appeared to be a monster from old stories. The giant treads passing over anything that stands in it's way, then crushing them. Then their are the Biplanes from both France and Britain, a beautiful machine of war. The coming invasion will be a great battle for humanity.

* * *

Earth Date - November 4, 1904

Canadian-Greenland Invasion Airfield

Day 403 - The First Earth War

* * *

Nancy could see hundreds of ships in the bay. See looked at the variety of flags from all around the world. Something that was once thought impossible before the war. The invasion is post to be the greatest victory for humanity, for the ground, sea, and air forces. Nancy will be leading "Warhawks" Squadron from her Vought f4u Corsair. The small fighter was a single man fighter, with the guns being in the wing, and the cockpit was enclosed with glass and metal, and was faster than the short lived Biplanes. Nancy looked at the heavy bombers she'll escort to the battlefront, with their four large engines, front, top, and rear gunner positions. It seemed like the perfect war machine for any military force. The chances of victory was great due the military power and soldiers that was placed for this single battle, but the chance of a lost is still great due to the enemy's advanced technology. Nancy does know one thing, they'll all die before humanity lose to the droids. She just hopes it won't go to that.

* * *

Earth Date - November 5, 1904

North East Atlantic Ocean

Day 404 - The First Earth War

* * *

After the disastrous Zeppelin attack, Roman Schöll was reassigned to be a U-Boat gunner. His role is the Invasion was one of crucial importance, he along with forty other U-Boats were to rise below the Enemy Warship on the East Coast and fire from below. They are hoping that the droids aren't expecting an submarine attack, of course no one is certain due to the Zeppelin attack in Africa. Roman was terrified. He saw what happened when they over estimated their enemy and hopes that it won't be a repeat. When the U-Boat started to rise, Roman got his life jacket and helmet on and began to climb the ladder, stopping at the hatch. When he was given the clear, he open the hatch and climbed out of the sub. Roman saw the terrifying sight of the droid warship and remembered the screams from the failed zeppelin attack. He got to the deck gun and sat in the seat. He armed it and aimed at the warship. When the other U-Boats gave the all clear, they fired. Roman looked at the ship and saw that they all hit the ship, followed by a blast that engulfed the sky. He looked away from the blinding light and when he looked back, the warship was falling in pieces. He figured that they must have hit a critical area, but he does know that the invasion has started.


	11. The Invasion of Greenland: Part Two

Earth Date - November 5, 1904

Prison Camp Command Center, Northern Greenland

Day 404 - The First Earth War

* * *

Warden was in a chair staring at the map of Greenland, when an alarm was raised, getting the droids attention. "What is it?" it asked.

"Frigate 1 has been destroyed sir." the B1 droid replied.

"How? It was post to destroy any native warship it spots and the canons were to destroy the fighters." Warden asked puzzled.

"The ships fuel tanks where destroyed and the ship followed." the B1 said.

"How where the fuel tanks destroyed?" Warden asked becoming annoyed.

"We do not know." the droid replied.

"Prepare all droids for an attack." Warden said standing up. "Give a report to the commander about the destruction of the Frigate and the incoming invasion."

"Roger Roger." the B1 droid replied.

* * *

Earth Date - November 5, 1904

Canadian-Greenland Invasion Airfield

Day 404 - The First Earth War

* * *

Captain Nancy Waters waited patiently in her fighter for the order to move out. She terrified that the U-Boats have failed and they'll have to destroy the enemy's warship along with the ground forces. Then she heard a crackling noise on her radio. "Attention all bombers and fighters, begin attack run, the Warship is down. I repeat, the warship is down." With that she began to ascend to the sky along with thousands of fighter all along the coast. When she was stable in the air, she called to her squadron on the radio.

"Squadron report in." she said over the radio.

"Warhawk One standing by." Ralph Charles replied. Before he joined the air force, he use to build railways.

"Warhawk Two standing by." George Clarkson replied nervously. In Nancy's opinion was one of the best pilots they have.

"Warhawk Three standing by." Charley Green replied. He was one of the most impulsive pilots they had.

"Warhwak Four standing by." Victor Rogers replied. He was impassive, when they were on training missions, so it came as no surprise that he sounded calm.

"Warhawk Five standing by and can I say this is a bad idea." Gregory Barr replied sarcastically. He was known as a joker to the troops.

"Shut up Barr, Warhawk Six standing by." Howard McMillan replied. McMillan had a short temper when it comes to Barr's jokes.

"Warhawk Seven standing by." Steve Son replied. Steve has a great stake in the war's outcome, because he has girl back home to marry.

"Warhawk Eight standing by." Vincent Wells replied. The biggest pain in the neck for Nancy.

"Warhawk Nine standing by." Fredrick Weston replied. He is a skilled marksmen in a fighter and is calm in a fight.

"Warhawk Ten standing by and ready for action." Steve Millson replied. He join the air force to avenge his sister, who died in New York.

"Warhawk Eleven standing by." Charles Wild replied. Charles wanted to join the military because of his father, now he is part of the greatest force the world could muster.

"Okay Warhawks, our job is too escort the heavy bombers to the target area. Once there we'll circle back to the airfield." Nancy said. "Any questions?"

"Yes. What are our chances of survival?" Gregory asked. "Because I would like to get out of this battle in one piece."

"Depends if you shut up and fly." she replied. "Anything else?" No one else respond. "Good, now lets go to hell."

* * *

Earth Date - November 5, 1904

_The Silencer_

Day 404 - The First Earth War

* * *

Tulnol hasn't slept in days and it has taken a toll on her. So when the ship command center called her, she wasn't in the best of moods when she answered the terminal. "What is it droid?" she asked.

"Frigate 1 has been destroyed and the natives have launched an attack on the prison camps." the droids replied and Tulnol got out of her bed.

"I want a full report about the Frigate and send a message to Warden." Tulnol said turning off the terminal. "They will go extinct."

* * *

Earth Date - November 5, 1904

Greenland

Day 404 - The First Earth War

* * *

It has been around thirty minutes when Nancy could see Greenland. If the enemy would send fighters it'll be now. "Prepare for an enemy counter attack." she said on the radio. Then a bomber blew up next to her, followed by more explosions.

"They have anti-aircraft guns!" George yelled.

"Attention all light bombers." Nancy said on the radio to the attack force. "This is Captain Waters, go in low take them out."

"Yes captain." a pilot said over the radio.

"Everyone else, follow the plan." she said. Explosions still echoed around them for several minutes, till they were out of range or pass them. "I need a causality report Ralph."

"We lost about twenty seven heavy bombers, thirty some fighters, and I have no idea about the light bombers." Ralph replied.

"Keep flying to our target." she said. "We have to destroy the enemy artillery and troops."

"Roger that." Ralph commented. "We are ten minutes away from target."

"Good. Let's keep our bombers in one piece. till then." Nancy replied.

* * *

Earth Date - November 5, 1904

_The Silencer_

Day 404 - The First Earth War

* * *

When Tulnol stormed onto the bridge, she notice Warden image above the holo projector. "How did you let a frigate get destroyed?"

"I theorize that the ships lower shields were not up and the enemy used submersible ships to sneak under the frigates scanners. Then fired at the fuel tanks causing an large explosion." the tactical droid replied.

"What is the situation right now?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"The native have launched a large air raid against our ground forces." the droid answered.

"Are the canons destroying them?" she asked.

"They have destroyed several before light bombers strike against the canons themselves. About a dozen canons are left along the coast line." the droid replied, increasing Tulnol's rage.

"Destroy them all and be prepared for fighter reinforcements." Tulnol said gripping her blaster.

* * *

Earth Date - November 5, 1904

Greenland

Day 404 - The First Earth War

* * *

When Nancy saw the bombs dropped down to their target. "So far so good." she said to herself. Then she saw the hundreds of enemy fighters began to descend from the clouds. Nancy turned on her radio for the entire attack force to hear, "Enemy fighters incoming! Prepare for a fight!" Within moments the skies were filled with bullets and explosions. Nancy destroyed a fighter aiming at a bomber. She dodged falling planes and droid from all sides.

"I got one tailing me! I can't lose it!" Fredrick yelled on his radio.

"I'm on my way!" Nancy yelled flying towards her comrade. She notice he had two droid fighters on his tail trying to blast him away. "I've got them in my sight!" she yelled as she pulled the trigger destroying the fighters.

"Thanks captain. I don't know if I would have lasted without you." Fredrick said.

"Just keep shooting down fighters and don't die." she replied going back into the battle. She has no idea how long it's been, but she does know that the battle was in their favor, due to them outnumbering the attacking droids. When the fighting was over Nancy gave the order to fallback to the airfields. "What is the causality cost Ralph?"

"I don't know, we have to wait till we get back to base." he replied.

* * *

Earth Date - November 5, 1904

Prison Camp Command Center, Northern Greenland

Day 404 - The First Earth War

* * *

"We lost the one thousand Vulture Droid Fighter commander." Warden reported to Tulnol, who wasn't pleased.

"How could we lose a thousand fighters droid?" she asked.

"The total number of native fighters was in the millions and they have new fighters in use." the droid replied. "They have retreated after destroying the ground forces."

"I won't be sending any more reinforcements droid, so the MTTs better destroy anymore natives." she said turning off the transmission.

* * *

Earth Date - November 5, 1904

South Western Greenland Coast

Day 404 - The First Earth War

* * *

Liam Nerney was nervous when he boarded the attack transport. When he heard one hundred million soldiers will be part of the attack, he was dumbfounded. It was a greater number than any war in history ever had. This attack will prove humanity's resolve and unity when the threat of extinction is faced to them. They estimated about twenty minutes for the first transports to reach the shore, which Liam was part off. They will be the first to face any lurking dangers that remained after the bombing runs. He looked at the twenty some men behind him knowing they all could die, of course Liam will be the first shot because he's in the front. He readied his Springfield and checked the new grenades one last time. After twenty minutes the door dropped and Liam ran out. Then he heard an explosion behind him and was thrown forward. When he looked back the transport was on fire and giant brown vehicles began to rise from the ocean and onto the beach. He let out a curse as he got up and ran for cover. Liam grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin out and threw it under one of the now exposed hoover crafts. An explosion followed and the enemy transport fell to the ground. He knew he was out matched when the transports opened out and droids began to pour out and marching toward him. He aimed his rifle at the heads and fired. He did it three times till he took cover as they began to fire at him. Liam thought he was a dead man. Then he heard large explosions behind his cover and saw droid part, along with transports thrown in front of him. He looked at the ocean to see more transports coming in and the ships guns beyond them, willed with smoke. "This is going to be a hell."

* * *

Earth Date - November 5, 1904

South Eastern Greenland Coast

Day 404 - The First Earth War

* * *

Edgar Lièvremont watched as the ships guns fired at the droid transports on the beaches. Edgar thought that the entire first wave was wiped out by the enemy and the canons, he only hopes that the second wave will be able to get farther. When he got onto the attack transport he loaded his MLE 1907/15 and check his grenades. They'll have to wait twenty minutes till they reach the shore and charge against the enemy force. He hoped that the bombing would have destroyed the all of the droids, but he knows that it's too good to be true. After a long twenty minute journey the transport doors opened and the soldier charge out and ran forward to the plains, past a large dirt wall. When Edgar climbed the wall, he noticed smoke and fire covering the land. So much destruction, for a simple victory. A victory that might last.

* * *

Earth Date - November 5, 1904

Southern Greenland

Day 404 - The First Earth War

* * *

General Petros Zorbellis was among of the first wave that survived the transport attack and the ships bombardment. He waited for the second wave to arrive before charging farther into the island. When the second arrived and charge out of the transports, Petros unsheathe his blade and charged towards the dirt wall. When he climbed the wall, he charged past the debris of droids and tanks, knowing that every second could be his last. He ran for nearly ten minutes when he found a small group of droids standing guard of whatever was left. "Hello metal heads." he said as he stabbed a droid in the back. In response the droids aimed their guns at him and fired. Petros charged the group slicing, stabbing, and using them to block gun fire. Within seconds the group was destroyed and he continued his journey.

* * *

Earth Date - November 5, 1904

Prison Camp Command Center, Northern Greenland

Day 404 - The First Earth War

* * *

"The natives are over running our forces in District One and I estimate that they will reach District Two by the afternoon." Warden report the current situation to the commander.

"What is the estimated human casualty report?" Tulnol asked.

"Uncertain." the droid replied. "We have set up mines across District Two in case they break our defense."

"Warden, we have a situation in District Three." a nearby B1 Battle Droid said. "Their appear to be riots forming in several prison camps."

"Eliminate the rioters." the tactical droid replied. "We will eliminate the natives invading force by night."

"You better droid." Tulnol said coldly.

* * *

Earth Date - November 5, 1904

Greenland

Day 404 - The First Earth War

* * *

After the disaster at the beach Liam expected the droids to lead a counter attack, but was surprised that there was none, which made him uneasy. He lead his men slowly into the warzone and to a hill over looking a metal fence. He motion the men to stop and get down, which they did as he grab a pair of binoculars to see the enemy defense. The droids were placing metal disks around the fence. Liam motion a Canadian Sniper to crawl toward him. After a few minutes the sniper reached Liam. "Do you see those metal disks?" Liam whispered as the sniper look through the scope of his rifle.

"Yes." the sniper replied.

"Shoot it." Liam ordered and the sniper fired. What followed was an explosion and the droids, fence, and the ground turned to bits and pieces. "Holly s-"

"Don't finish that sentence please." the sniper asked. Liam motioned for the radio man to crawl over. When the radio man crawled over to them the sniper look at the radio man. "Hey Henry."

"Hey Philip." Henry replied. "What do you need me to do sir?"

"Send a message to all units about the droids planting landmines across the area." Liam ordered.

"Yes sir." Henry replied.

* * *

Edgar was focused as the French forces moved farther North towards the camps. He knows that they no longer have the element of surprise and could be walking straight into a trap. A trap that will kill them all. As they pass the debris of the droid army, Edgar thought about what the war is costing both sides. Then they heard the radio go off with a warning. "What is it?" Edgar asked as the radio men unpacked the radio and listen to the coded message. After a few tense minutes the radio men looked up.

"The droids are placing mines around the camps. We'll have to be careful." he said and the soldier began to march again. Straight to hell.

* * *

Petros marched his troops toward the the enemy prison camps, even if they had mines surrounding them. When he saw the fenced area, he stopped along with his men and waited. He took out a pair of binoculars and looked at the droids defenses closely. The general noticed small groups of five patrolling the fenced area. "Valas! Come here!" Petros ordered and the soldier did as ordered. Valas was armed with the standard rifle, but also carried a MG 08/15 machine gun on his back.

"You needed me sir." Valas asked.

"Fire around the fenced area for mines." Petros ordered. Valas nodded and prepped his machine gun. Within seconds he aimed at the fenced area and fired. The mines started to explode, destroying the fence, and within minutes the droids gathered at the area. Petros stopped Valas from fireing anymore and unsheathe his sword. "GREEKS! CHARGE!"

"CHARGE!" the soldier repeated as they ran straight toward the enemy. The droids were slow to respond to the large army charging against them, but within seconds the droids fired at them and several soldiers fell lifeless, but they continued. Petros was first to destroy the droid patrols. He sliced and stabbed several droids before grabbing a grenade and pulling the pin, tossing it at a large group of droids charging them. The explosion turned them to hundreds of pieces. When the men destroyed the gathered droids, Petros looked at the metal shelters. He ran to one door and opened it to see frightened children gathered at the back.

"It's okay children. We'll here to help." he said putting his sword back in his sheath and taking his helmet off. He walked inside and the children started to speak in a different language, he identifies as English. Before he could reply, he heard the mechanical march of the droids, but where louder and different. "Hide." Petros said as he hide near in the corner, while the children hid in their bunks. The droids marched closer and closer, till one droid entered the shelter, but this droid was different. It was larger with armor most likely and carried no guns.

"Attention children, remain in the shelter or face the possibility of death." the new droid said while it fellow droids marching grow quieter with every second. Petros unsheathe his sword and sliced the droid in two from the lower torso, which was slow and rough, but he managed to destroy the machine.

"Stay here children." he said in English instead of his native Greek. He ran outside to see the new battle droids marching towards his men and over fallen bodies. Petros readied a grenade and threw it behind the droids, and the explosion that followed blew the machines in pieces every which way. He stared at the fallen soldiers that littered the battleground and wondered how many families lost a father, brother, or a son. Petros knows that the cost of war is always high, but this war is too high. When more Greeks soldiers arrived to him, they waited for orders. "Listen up! This camp has children in it! Our mission is to get them out of here then we'll take care of the droids! Use grenades for any more droids! Move out!" The soldiers started to open the shelters and innocent children started to run out of them, many look starved and sick. Petros shook his head in disgust for the treatment of the children and wondered who was luckier, the living or the dead.

* * *

Earth Date - November 5, 1904

Prison Camp Command Center, Northern Greenland

Day 404 - The First Earth War

* * *

Warden looked at the holo projector's map of the island they were on and was concerned with the process the humans were making. He estimated that they would have reach District Two by the afternoon, but they made it to the district one hour early. At this rate the native could make it to District Three in a matter of hours. Warden turned his head to a B1 Battle Droid. "Have the droids in District Three dig a trench across the border with District Two."

"Roger Roger?" the B1 replied.

"And send all droids to the Distict Two and Three Border." the tactical droid ordered. "Send a status report to the commander also."

"Roger Roger."

* * *

Earth Date - November 5, 1904

Greenland

Day 404 - The First Earth War

* * *

When night fell Liam's men was exhausted and he order a small group of men to keep watch while the rest of them slept and too trade off duty at twelve at night so they could some sleep also. This battle has so far gone well in terms of command, but he knows that everyone will be scared for what they witnessed at the prison camps. The mistreatment and starvation of so many innocent people made him sick. This strengthen the need to defeat the droids and the Confederacy for them, but knowing this did not made Liam night better.

* * *

Edgar was among the first to be on night watch duty, which was good for him because he couldn't sleep if he wanted too. Earlier that day he saw children held in cramp shelters starving and sick, making him think about his own family back in France. His wife gave birth to their daughter several months ago and he couldn't begin to think of what will happen if they lose the war. He fighting for his family's future and the future for humanity.

* * *

Petros stared at the droids trenches with awe for their commanders tactics and their blindness to follow orders. _That is their weakness_, Petros thought. _A machine can only go so far. They don't need food, sleep, or medicine like humans, but they lack in creativity and morals. This is why we will win and destroy them._

* * *

Earth Date 5, 1904

Prison Camp Command Center, Northern Greenland

Day 404 - The First Earth War

* * *

"We have the districts borders fortified for the native invaders, but I estimate that they won't attack District Three till the morning." Warden reported to Commander Tulnol, who looked agitated.

"Why not till morning?" Tulnol asked staticky due to damage from the bombings..

"The humans have been marching and fighting the entire day, and need rest to function at 100% efficiency." the droid responded.

"Then why not send your droids to wipe them out when there're resting?" she asked.

"We do not have enough droids to launch that kind of counter attack and defend the camps." the droid replied. The both were silent for a few minutes till Tulnol grabbed her blaster and aimed it in Warden's direction.

"Kill them all droid." she said coldly before the transmission was cut.


	12. The Invasion of Greenland: Part Three

Earth Date - November 6, 1904

_U.S.S Ohio_

Day 405 - The First Earth War

* * *

While General Pershing was sailing to Greenland, he listened closely to the ships radio hearing about the success of the U-Boats and the air raid. When he heard about the enemy counter attack on the beaches, he was filled with dread. Dread that good soldiers died from cowardice and excellent tactics. The dread only increased with the news of the state of the innocents who was taken prisoners. He noticed the men in the radio room was too filled with dread and fear, as a response Pershing stood up and looked at the men. "We will win this battle. Every battle has a consequence of death and horror, but it won't stop the will of freedom from winning every battle against them." he said in a brave voice before leaving the room and headed for the bridge. On the bridge the crew was working keeping the battleship stable, till one sailor noticed the general.

"General on deck!" he said saluting Pershing, followed by the bridge crew and Captain Sean Henderson.

"At ease." Pershing said and the crew went back to work. The general walked over to Henderson. "Captain. How long till we reach Greenland?"

"We are traveling at 8 knots and I estimate that we'll reach the rest of the fleet by ten or eleven in the morning." Henderson replied.

"Good." Pershing said. "The fleet going need every ship it can get for the assault."

"I thought the ground troops were taking care of Greenland." Henderson said.

"They are, but I'm not talking about the invasion." Pershing replied.

* * *

Earth Date - November 6, 1904

Greenland

Day 405 - The First Earth War

* * *

When Liam woke up that morning, he prepared his men for a charge on the enemy trenches, an suicide mission if they didn't had a clear plan. Fortunately for them, Liam had a plan, a bit crazy, but a good plan. When the men were ready and gathered together Liam started with a debrief. "Okay troops, yesterday we gotten a good hold of Greenland and freed a lot innocents. Today our mission is too continue marching North and liberate more prisoners. The only problem is that the droids have made a series of trenches spreading from the west to the east. But I have a plan." he said motioning the machine gunmen and snipers. "The plan is too have the machine guns and snipers to provide cover fire for the rest of the troops to charge into the trenches and take the them inch by inch." The men looked at the captain and nodded in agreement. For the next thirty minutes Liam explained where the men would be placed and when they were to open fire. "Easy in and easy out. Move out."

As the soldiers got into position Liam wondered how many of his new and old friends must die for victory, but for now he focused on the task at hand. When the men were ready for Liam's order to charge he prepped his gun and looked at the soldiers. "CHARGE!" he yelled as they ran towards the trenches. The sound of gun fire echoed the battleground before the droids could react, as a result many of them were destroyed. But a few survivors managed to kill several brave soldiers before their own destruction. When Liam jumped into the trench, he expect the droids to have traps set up in case this ever happened, but he was fortunate that the droids were stupid enough not to do so. He look past the trench and saw many more camps of fearful innocents, waiting for freedom.

* * *

Petros men charged the trenches early morning to use the night as cover and it worked better than expect, for his men took out most of the trenches for the allies. Now he can continue his march north without worrying about the other armies needing assistance to overtake the trenches. They can focus on marching and freeing the countless innocents held prisoners by the Confederacy. He and his men might die, but they'll die knowing that they fought to the bitter good end.

* * *

When the morning rose, Edgar was terrified about charging the enemy trenches, but was relived to here that the Greeks had already took the trenches earlier that morning. This war has already taken away some of his friends, but he promise that they won't take those he loves dearly, even if it mean that he'll die. A price he will gladly give, when the time comes.

* * *

Earth Date - November 6, 1904

Prison Camp Command Center, Northern Greenland

Day 405 - The First Earth War

* * *

The tactical droid Warden has watched as their territory dwindle by 50% within a day and has study the native tactics. He estimate that they will try to save the captives, which will be there downfall. He decided to use the natives own successful strategies against them. By chances for the natives victory is 4322 to one and droids are never wrong.

* * *

Earth Date - November 6, 1904

Dooku's Palace, Serenno

Day 405 - The First Earth War

* * *

Count Dooku is known by many names and with many duties to perform for his master's plan to succeed. One of those was the annoyance of politics and budgets. Dooku was looking at the budget for the _Unknown Region Exploration Fleet_, which was increasing it's budget very steadily and Dooku knew why. He began to send a transmission to Commander Tulnol when he wondered about why so much credits was being spent on her war of pride. When Tulnol answered the transmission with her holo image, Dooku could see that she was slipping into madness. Her eyes twitched and her once military like posture was a peasant like slump. "You want me my lord." Tulnol said holding back anger.

"Yes, I want a progress report about the conquest of the planet and it's natives." Dooku said calmly.

"We are losing the last of our territory on the ground, but it is a trap to wipe out a large portion of the natives military power for our second wave of droids." she replied with a desperate voice.

"Yes but the cost of fuel is far greater than the cost of actually taking the world. I am disbanding the exploration fleet and sending all ships back to combat, which includes your ships." he said and Tulnol anger was no longer holding back.

"You can't do this! I can take over this world! My mercy is what gave them the advantage!" she yelled releasing her anger, hate, and sanity.

"I can and I am commander. Report to the Serenno defense fleet." Dooku ordered.

"No." Tulnol replied gritting her teeth.

"Are you disobeying an direct order?" Dooku asked with annoyance.

"Yes. I will take this planet and reclaim my glory." Tulnol said before ending the transmission and Dooku sent a transmission to General Grievous, who answered almost immediately.

"My lord." Grievous said in a metallic voice.

"I'm sending you hyperspace coordinates for a traitor and rebel. Be warn that she has lost her sanity and I want all evidence of this destroyed. Is it understood?" Dooku said.

"Of course my lord." Grievous replied.

* * *

Earth Date - November 6, 1904

Greenland

Day 405 - The First Earth War

* * *

Liam and the soldiers crowded around the limited cover from the enemy gun fire. It became a slaughter the second the soldiers charged over the hill. The droids had built armored cover for themselves and simply waited for humanity to walk into their trap. The plan worked well, too well for Liam's liking. They were trapped and the radio man was killed by a lucky shot. Their situation was dire, he only hoped that the other armies are able to make it past.

* * *

Petros knew that the droids would have built some kind of defense somewhere, so he had scouts look ahead and report back to him. Which was a good idea for the enemy has create a armored wall and waiting for humanity to walk into their trap. When Petros heard of this he order them to radio in for an bombing raid to assist them and order his troops to wait for the raid before charging the droids.

* * *

When the tanks started to get in front of the troops, Edgar knew that something bad was ahead. But all he could do was watch as the tanks rolled over the hill, then came to gun fire. Edgar could here the explosions of the tanks, but didn't know if it was from their canons or destruction. The thought brought dread to him and many of his fellow men, who will have to march next.

* * *

Earth Date - November 6, 1904

Canadian-Greenland Invasion Airfield

Day 405 - The First Earth War

* * *

When call came for an emergency bombing run, Warhawk Squadron was one of the first fighter squadrons to take to the skies, followed by Ox Heavy Bomber Squadron. They estimate that it'll be an hour and thirty three minutes till they reach the target. That's a lot of time, time that could end the invasion real quick if they fail.

* * *

Earth Date - November 6, 1904

_The Silencer_

Day 405 - The First Earth War

* * *

Tulnol has spent a large amount of time setting up the reboot in case Dooku ever did pull her resources, which he did. _He's just impatient. He'll see the point I'm making. Sooner or later._ She thought, knowing it was a lie, an attempt to keep her already lost sanity. It was a mistake to disobey his orders, but in her mind she wanted to prove her point and will. Even if it cost her everything.

* * *

Earth Date - November 6, 1904

Greenland

Day 405 - The First Earth War

* * *

Liam has been trapped behind a rock for hours now, knowing that if he leaves he'll be shot and killed. His only hope is in the other armies and the Air Force, a hope that is slowly dying with every hour. Being trapped gave him time to think about a few thing though, one of which is what will he do after the war, if he survives. He doesn't want to be a soldier nor an astronomer, the two roles he fit in perfectly. But before he could think about it anymore, he heard the roars of human fighters. _A bombing raid._ He thought, which was confirmed by explosions and destruction of the enemy. Liam took a chance and looked over his cover to see smoke slowly clearing, revealing destroyed droids. He stood up and looked at his men who survived. He readied his rifle and yelled, "CHARGE!" and then the yells of a furies, unstoppable force charged forward North.

* * *

When the bombers did their jobs nicely, Petros had his men move forward into another camp. The chaos of the battle has made the droids sloppy. As the farther they went, the more destroyed droids he walked over. _Did they place all of their droids on the armored wall?_ He thought. When they got to the camps, no gun was fired, nor soldier fell to their death. It was only a matter of rescuing the innocents now. A duty he is joyful about.

* * *

Edgar marched over the droids after the bomber saved their hides from certain doom, which he was thankful full when he saw the damage the droids did to the tanks. Sure they managed to stop most of the enemy bullets, but they were no match to the bigger droids canon arms things. He knew little about how much more fighting will last, but he hopes that they won't have to fire another bullet for the rest of the invasion. A childish hope, but hope nether the less.

* * *

Earth Date - November 6, 1904

Prison Camp Command Center, Northern Greenland

Day 405 - The First Earth War

* * *

Warden watch with concern when the majority of the droids went off line almost simultaneously. Now the only droids left was the two hundred at the command center, his command center. He looked at the statics and recalculated the chances of the natives victory. The new calculations were thirty four to one, an dangerous number.

* * *

Earth Date - November 6, 1904

Greenland

Day 405 - The First Earth War

* * *

After hours of marching North and rendezvous with many other armies who face the same horrors and victories as he did. When they all gathered in Northern Greenland, General Petros Zorbellis requested that all highest commander officer to report to him at his tent, and Liam was among those who gotten the request. After a rough thirty minutes of searching for the tent, he found and walked inside to see several dozen commanders from different nations. Petros looked at Liam and said, "Are you Captain Liam Nerney?"

"Yes. What's going on?" Liam asked.

"My scouts report a enemy base with an estimated one hundred droids outside and a strange clear red dome around it." Petros replied. "We need to know what it is and how to beat it. Any ideas?"

The officers were silent till a German began to speak, "I have an idea."

"Then say it Major Hetz." Petros said calmly.

"I brought some artillery that we can use against the dome." Hetz replied. "Very destructive. Should be able to destroy it."

"Should and will are two different things Major. We know little about the enemy technology and I have a feeling that this is going to be something terrible for us." Petros said. "But we have little choice. Do it."

* * *

Edgar has watched as the German soldiers placed some canons and top of a hill over looking the enemy base. The base frightened many of the soldier including Edgar, largely due to the strange looking red dome. No one knew what it was or what it could do, which could be a suicide run if they charge it. He took out the letter his wife gave him so long ago and remembered the promise he made, the promise of returning to them alive. After a few minutes of remembering that memory, he heard the German canons firing. Edgar looked at the enemy base as the canons hit their mark, creating large explosion against the dome, but when the dust settled everyone was shocked to see it in one piece, as if nothing hit it at all. They were certainly out matched and doomed.

* * *

"How were we post to know it was a shield?" Hetz yelled as the officers began to discuss a new attack strategy, which Petros was disappointed with. "I never seen a shield that large or powerful enough to withstand artillery strikes."

"We know major, but we can't focus on the past, for now we need a strategy to take it down." Commander Yabuta. "We know the enemy shield can withstand artillery, but can a small strike force enter the shield?"

The officers looked at the Japaneses commander in curiosity and silence. Till Hetz started to speak again, "Are you crazy? The droids will kill anyone who get close to the shield."

"Not if they were camouflaged and strike at night." Yabuta replied back. "It risky but this whole invasion was a risk and look at our success so far."

"He's right." Petros said. "A small force could slip in and destroy whatever is powering the shield. Then we'll give them ten minutes to get the hell out of there before we fire the artillery to soften them up for the infantry. We'll need volunteers."

"Good luck finding any volunteers. It's a clear suicide mission." Hetz remarked.

"I'll volunteers to lead the strike force." Liam responded and everyone in the room was silent.

"Then who'll lead your men when you're dead?" Hetz replied.

"Enough major." Petros said in a stern voice before turning to Liam. "Captain, I wish you luck on the mission."

"Thank you sir." I won't fail this mission."

* * *

Earth Date - November 6, 1904

Prison Camp Command Center, Northern Greenland

Day 405 - The First Earth War

* * *

"The natives have reached the base but can't get through our deflector shield. Any assault attempt will end in death." Warden reported to Tulnol by holo transmission, who seemed upset and angry.

"How many natives are there?" she asked.

"Approximate under a hundred million." the droid said as Tulnol anger turned to shock.

"How did they gotten that many soldiers for this invasion?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we will eliminate them if they try to take the command center." Warden replied.

"You better, unless you want to be destroyed."

Tulnol remarked before turning her end of the transmission off.

* * *

Earth Date - November 6, 1904

Northern Greenland

Day 405 - The First Earth War

* * *

When the sun started to set, Liam check to make sure that the strike force had what they need and were ready. The strike force included Victor Swan, an ex gambler from Boston. Hans Rausch, a German soldier to the core with a the skills to make him the best marksmen here. Fire Bear, as everyone knew him by joined the U.S Army for honor. Runov Petrovich, a Russian demolition expect with as much love in explosion as Black from the militia. Tom O'Friel, the Irish man tossing one of his many knife from hand to hand. And Amish Sharma, a citizen of British India colony who join the British army to keep the world safe from a more deadlier empire. All of these men volunteered to face the enemy on their ground, with out backup, without resources, and without any idea of where anything is. When they got camouflage on they marched to the west of the base as an entry point. Assuming everything goes well.

* * *

Edgar was helping the soldiers place the artillery and machine guns in place when the strike force left the troops and headed for the enemy shield. A suicide mission, which is why he didn't joined them. He still want to get back to his family, a family that might lose him today or tomorrow.

* * *

Petros watched the enemy shield and base with his binoculars, looking for any weaknesses. A small chance of hope to him, but after thirty minutes he retired to his tent for some sleep. Trusting men he never met with the most vital part of this attack.

* * *

When the strike force made it to the shield boundary, Liam could see that the west was a patrol of a few squads of droids and an four legged spider as the men called it. There seemed to be no entrance inside the base from this side, but to be sure Liam pulled out his binoculars for a closer look and unfortunately there wasn't any. Which makes sense that the only entrance would be in to front, but it would be a suicide to go for that one. When the patrol was out of sight Liam slowly walked to the shield and stopped at it taking a breath, before walking through it, giving him a weird feeling. He motion the group to follow as he marched to the wall. When they got to the wall, Liam grabbed rope and a hook, and through it up the wall. He yanked it too make sure it it was strong enough to hold them, he nodded his head to the others before he started climb up the wall.

When Liam reached the top, he noticed that there was no platform for them to step on. He pulled out more rope and secured it on the wall before dropping it down and sliding down. He waited for the entire force to get inside the wall before continuing to forward. The small space between the wall and base was empty except for the soldiers, when they reached the door Liam noticed a pad of light by it. On instinct he pressed it and the door slide opened. He was the first to march into the dark hallway, and was on alert to any incoming enemies in this maze. Within the first twenty minutes of sneaking around, they heard the all to familiar sound metallic marching around the corner and put their backs to the wall hoping that they would just pass by. When the droids passed, Liam noted ten infantry droids, two heavy droids, and a small three legged hooped shaped droid with a smaller version of the large shield. A instant failure if they have to face that droid again.

When the danger passed, they began to follow the droids hoping to be lead somewhere. After another thirty minutes of walking the droids entered a room and the strike force followed inside to see rows upon rows of droids. They would have ran back if more droids weren't coming and on instinct they hid within the rows. Liam guessed that this room contained a hundred of droids ready for battle. When the droids were in their own rows, Liam and his team got out of hiding. "We need to destroy this room." Liam said to his fearful soldiers.

"Are you bloody crazy?" Tom asked.

"No, think about it. This room contain hundreds of droids and if they just randomly explode, it'll be one hell of a distraction." Liam said.

"He's got a point, but there is one small flaw in this plan." Runov replied as everyone stared at him. "If we destroy it, then the droids will have time to find us when we run. So we need someone to stay here and wait about five to ten minutes, for you all to escape."

"No. We do this together." Liam said.

"The Russian is right." Fire Bear replied. "Either that or let these droids stand."

Liam knew that they were right, they had to do one or the other. "Fine, but it has to be voluntary."

"I'll do it." Runov replied giving Liam a bag of TNT. "Let's do this." The strike force placed the TNT across the room, making sure they still had some for the shield. Runov readied a detonator in the hall when Liam exited the room. "It's 11:56. I'll give you five minutes. Go and good luck."

"Good luck and stay alive." Liam said before turning into the hall, wondering if he'll see the Russian again.

* * *

When Runov saw them turn the corner, he knew it would be the last time he ever see them. His mission is an suicide mission which will result in his death, but it would be for a greater cause. He waited for what felt like hours for the team is be safely away. When he looked at his watch, it read 12:01. The time has come and Runov put his hands on the detonator when he heard the sound a guns being primed, followed by mechanical voice, "Freeze intruder. You're coming with us."

"Mind if I blow up you comrades?" he replied pushing the detonator's plunger down, followed by a large explosion in the droids room.

"What did you do?" the droid asked.

"That's the my Russian brothers." he said with a smirk before turning triggering his grenades. What followed was an explosion and another casualty of war.

* * *

Earth Date - November 7, 1904

Prison Camp Command Center, Northern Greenland

Day 406 - The First Earth War

* * *

When Warden heard the explosion followed by blaring alarms. He knew thought the natives were foolishly attempting an assault, but when he noticed the damage was from the interior of the base, he knew that they have managed to sneak in. "What has been damaged." he asked a B1 battle droid.

"One of the droid barracks have been sabotaged sir. We are trying to identified the problem." the droid replied.

"No, send all battle droids to the front of the base for an assault and have the commando droids follow me to the generators." Warden ordered as he walked out of the room.

"Roger Roger." the B1 droid replied.

* * *

When Liam heard the first explosions, he knew that Runov succeeded, but when he barely heard the second explosion, he knew that Runov was surely dead. Now all they could do was continue on to find what if powering the shield and destroy it. For those who have died getting them their and those who will live after the war. Even if their chances are next to none, they will succeed. After nearly ten minutes of walking in practically circles, they heard a strange noise in a nearby room. Liam prepped his gun for a charge along with his men. When they nodded their heads he opened the door and they charged, firing his gun at the droids heads. Within seconds the droids were on the ground headless, Liam looked at what they were guarding. A giant cylinder like structure, glowing brightly. "Place the TNT on that thing and prep a detonator! Tom stand guard." Liam ordered.

"Yes sir." Tom replied turning to the door. Nearly five seconds later, they heard gun fire and a Tom's screams. When Liam turned to the door, several dark painted droids jump in shooting at the. The soldier raised their rifles and got to cover firing at the enemy, but the bullets only deflected off the droids armor. When the droids stopped firing Liam order his men to stop also. Then a droid like he seen in New Jersey, nearly a year ago walked in.

"You are surrounded. Surrender or die." the droid said. Liam quickly came up with a crazy plan, that;ll most likely kill them, but they are about to die anyways.

"Do as it says." Liam order the soldiers. "We are out matched." He pulled out a TNT stick and lit it, before throwing back in his bag. He placed the bag on top of console near the cylinder. "So what now, commander I'm guessing?" Liam said as he walked out of cover with his hands up, along with his troops. Their guns were strapped to their backs in case they had to run.

"Captain and I will interrogate you for answers." the droid replied.

"See here's the thing, you are losing this war, while we are beating you." Liam said with a smirk. "We hold all of the cards."

"I have you surrounded. You hold no cards." the droid replied.

"See that is were you are wrong. DUCK!" Liam said as the TNT exploded pushing the soldier to the ground, followed by the cylinder exploding and the droids were pushed back. Liam got back up to see Hans body on fire and the rest of them injured. "RUN!"

The remaining soldiers ran out of the room and back the way they came. The lights started flicker on and off, probably due to the cylinder's destruction. After running for thirty minutes they managed to get out side and in time to see the shield falling. _The plan actually worked._ Liam thought as they got to the rope. Amish was climbing up first followed by Fire Bear, when he heard a familiar mechanical voice, "Surrender of die." When Liam turned he stared down the barrel of a gun and the droid head was sparking.

"Never." Liam said sternly.

"Then die." the droid replied. Before the droid fired a ax landed on the droid's head making it fall to the ground. When Liam looked he saw fire bear waving at him.

"Good shot soldier." Liam said before climbing the rope.

* * *

Earth Date - November 7, 1904

Northern Greenland

Day 406 - The First Earth War

* * *

When Petros was woken up by a soldier in the middle of the night, he knew that Captain Nerney mission was a success and went out of his tent to see the shield down. He went back in to gather his armor and weapons. He knew this was going to end in bloodshed and willing to face it. When Petros heard the artillery fire, he ran out to see the droid army being torn apart. After several minutes he ordered a charge down to the base. The battle was at an end, just a few more miles and they win.

* * *

Edgar was tired, when they were ordered to charge, but he didn't hesitate. He spent several minutes getting to the base and he was one of the first to go into the building. At first he saw destroyed droids and walls, then he saw a quick dark figure, followed by gun shots. He felt a pain in his lower rib and felt blood, before falling to the ground and darkness.

* * *

Petros unsheathe his sword and advanced when he saw the dark droids. He sliced one's head off and stabbed another in the head also, before they noticed him also. They fired multiple shots at him, most were well aimed direct hits, hits that should have killed him, but he continued his advanced and stabbed a droid torso, breaking his sword. They fired again and he fell, but he pulled his grenades trigger and an explosion followed, with the droids caught in it.

* * *

Earth Date - November 7, 1904

_U.S.S Ohio_

Day 406 - The First Earth War

* * *

Pershing smiled when he heard of the nearest victory for humanity and was sadden with General Petros Zorbellis great sacrifice. Although he never met the man, he had a reputation of being brave on the battlefield with his fellow soldiers. A great lost, along with the two million killed fighting for the victory. Now they must advanced and build airfield for one final assault.

* * *

Earth Date - November 7, 1904

Northern Greenland

Day 406 - The First Earth War

* * *

When Edgar opened his eyes he saw bright lights, then felt like hell was tearing him apart. A nurse came to him with some bread and said, "Hello soldier. You are lucky. With all things to consider you should be dead. We won the battle, we are sending the injured back to their home countries and families."

_Family. _He thought. He's going to see his daughter for the first time. The thought brought a smile on his face.

* * *

Liam watched as the men began the ground work for new airfield for the final assault. _All of this for some stupid planes_. He thought. He knew the war was close to ending in their favor, but was worried about the chance of losing everything they lost and fought for. The thought brought dread to him.


	13. The Battle of the Arctic

Earth Date - November 11, 1904

Greenland Airfield

Day 410 - The First Earth War

* * *

Nancy was checking on her engines, when Gregory Barr walked behind her. "Ready for the big attack. The battle to end battles."

"No one is ever ready for battles, we just have to have to win." she replied.

"Yeah, but we could end the war tomorrow." he said. The final attack is an all air and sea battle. Which every nation has been preparing for.

"Then the war is over and we survive." Nancy replied looking at Barr. "That is a blessing upon blessing."

* * *

Earth Date - November 11, 1904

_The Silencer_

Day 410 - The First Earth War

* * *

Tulnol could see the two remaining Frigates on her left and right flank, prepped for anymore air or sea attacks. Ever since she arrived to this world, all of her plan has went to hell. _For such a primitive world they are resourceful and tactical._ Tulnol thought. With the fall of Greenland she expected an one final attack, that will end in bloodshed and destruction for her glory back to power.

* * *

Earth Date - November 11, 1904

_The Flaming Fist_

Day 410 - The First Earth War

* * *

General Grievous watched as the star race by him as he traveled in hyperspace for Earth. A primitive world from the reports, but was resilient against the current and idiotic leader there. His mission was simply to destroy her ships, droids, and her in the process. No evidence left behind.

* * *

Earth Date - November 12, 1904

Greenland Airfield

Day 411 - The First Earth War

* * *

When Nancy was at a stable altitude she began to speak. "Warhawk leader, squadron report in."

"Warhawk One standing by." Ralph Charles replied.

"Warhawk Two standing by." George Clarkson replied nervously.

"Warhawk Three standing by and ready for some hell." Charley Green replied.

"Warhwak Four standing by." Victor Rogers replied breathing heavily.

"Warhawk Five standing by." Gregory Barr replied nervously.

"You all right Barr?" McMillian asked to everyones surprise.

"Just nervous." Barr replied.

"Good, Warhawk Six standing by." Howard McMillan said.

"Warhawk Seven standing by and don't worry Barr, we'll win this battle." Steve Son replied.

"Unless we get blasted to little tiny pieces. Warhawk Eight standing by." Vincent Wells replied being the biggest pain in the neck.

"Shut up Wells. Warhawk Nine standing by." Fredrick Weston replied. "Don't you think that we lose or I'll punch you myself."

"Warhawk Ten standing by and I'm with Weston." Steve Millson replied.

"Warhawk Eleven standing by." Charles Wild replied.

"Okay Warhawks, you know the plan. We fly in and beat them hard. Any questions?" Nancy said. After a few minutes of silent she said, "Good. Because we have an ETA of one hour and ten minutes."

After nearly five minutes of silence, Ralph began to speak, "I have something to say."

"Go ahead Warhawk One." she replied.

"This may be the battle to end the war. What will happen after it?" Ralph asked.

"We go home." Vincent replied. "No more enemy droids, no more need for a large military forces."

"But what will we do when we get home?" Ralph asked.

"I don't know about you, but when I'm back home I'll going to sleep in for now on." Barr replied. "No more five o'clock ten mile runs or battles."

"I'm with you on that one Warhawk Five." George said.

"What about you Warhawk Two?" Ralph asked. "Surely you got something back home."

"Well I'll going to stay in the Air Force." George replied. "I like the feeling on flying."

"I agree with you on that one Warhawk Two." Nancy said.

"What about you Warhawk Leader?" George asked.

"I'll deciding on either staying in the Air Force or going back on the farm." she replied. "I prefer to stay in the Air Force. What about you Ralph?"

"Well. I'll probably go back to building on the railroad. Maybe I'll go to Europe and help out on the destruction." he replied. "Warhawk Four?"

"I haven't really haven't thought about it." Victor replied. "I never thought I'll last five minutes in battle. Guess I'm a better pilot than I thought."

"So Air Force?" Barr asked.

"Yeah Air Force." Victor replied.

"Warhawk Seven. You have a girl waiting for you back home right?" Barr asked.

"Yep. I'm going to marry her when I get back home." Son replied.

"Well good luck." George said.

"Thanks. How about you Warhawk Three?" Son asked.

"Air Force defiantly." Charley replied eagerly. "Once I'm in a fighter I'll be bored out of my mind."

"How about we focus on the present before we think about the future?" Howard said.

"Oh come on Warhawk Six. What are you going to do after the war?" Barr asked.

"Try not to shoot you is one goal." Howard replied.

"Ow. That hurts." Barr remarked. "How about we here from someone less grumpy. Warhawk Ten?"

"I don't have much left back home. So I don't know." Millson replied as Nancy thought about his sister. "But that's for a different day."

"Warhawk Nine?" Ralph asked.

"Simple. I'm going to buy my own flower shop in New York." Weston replied.

"Flowers, really?" Barr asked with his sarcasm. "I didn't knew you had a soft spot."

"For once I'm going have to agree with Howard and say, shut up Barr." Weston replied and Nancy giggled. "Warhawk Eleven?"

"I'm going back home and I'll start a nice little farm in Texas." Wild replied. "How about Warhawk Eight?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll run for office." Vincent replied.

"Great, just what we need another politician." Nancy said.

"Now that is what I call a burn." Barr remarked.

"Let's keep focus squadron. We still have a long ways till we can do anything." Nancy said.

"Great, I'm going to bored as Warhawk Three now." Barr replied and Nancy smiled. This war tested them over and over, now they get to finish it. For all those who have died to get them there.

* * *

Earth Date - November 12, 1904

The Arctic

Day 411 - The First Earth War

* * *

Roman Schöll was ready for the coming battle in his U-Boat. Everything he does will go down in history as one of the greatest battles of all wars. When the droids first came to Earth, the world was hit hard and nearly died. But a spirit in them rose and grew into a beast of all men. A beast that the droids tried to crush, but can't, because they were humans. An humans are hard to kill. When he felt the sub rise up, Roman got to the hatch and waited for the order. A crewmen came to him and gave the all clear. Roman opened the hatch to see a bright light all around, which nearly blinded him. He got to the deck gun and climbed on it, before arming it. Then he saw the warships flying in the sky. Two of the massive canon ships flank one cylinder like ship, most likely the commanders ship.

* * *

Earth Date - November 12, 1904

_The Silencer_

Day 411 - The First Earth War

* * *

Tulnol almost fell asleep in her chair before the alarms sounded and she was at her feet. "What's going on?" she said panicking.

"The scanners have located a two large fleet of ships and fighters heading right flank." the droid replied.

"How many ships?" she asked.

"Two thousand." it replied.

"And fighters?" she asked concerned.

"Two point three million." it replied and the commander's eyes blinked in shock.

"Have all vulture droids engage the enemy fighters and prep bombers to engage the ships! NOW!" she yelled.

"Roger Roger."

* * *

Earth Date - November 12, 1904

The Arctic

Day 411 - The First Earth War

* * *

Roman waited for the signal to attack from the _U.S.S Ohio_. When the battleship began firing it's massive canons the entire fleet began to fire at a nearby ship. He could see explosion rock the ship, but when the smoke cleared it was intact. Roman have heard about the dome shield in Greenland, so this wasn't a huge surprise. Then bombers and fighters exited the central ships and headed straight for them. Humanity fighters were five minutes out if all went well, so the fleet will have to pick them off. Roman kept firing at the enemy ship while the bombers destroyed nearby cruisers and a battleship, and the explosions rocked him. Even with the destruction he kept firing and hoped that the shield can only take so much.

* * *

General Pershing could see the smoke from the damage the bombers and fighters cause, and wondered how many more lives will have to sacrifice for humanity to win this war. The ships continued firing at the the Attack Ship as he called it, hoping it's shield will fall and would be destroyed. He knew this war was at an end.

* * *

When humanities fighters reached the Arctic, Nancy could see three huge warships looming over the sky, being pounding upon by the fleet. Nancy said over the radio, "Alright squadron. Get ready for some action." Then she heard explosion above her and when she looked up, Nancy saw thousands of droid fighters descend from the skies. "EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" Nancy yelled dodging enemy fire. Within seconds the skies were chaos. "Stick with you wing man squadron!"

"Don't worry Warhawk Leader. I'm with you." Ralph said. Nancy tailed a fighter and shot at it, which started to smoke followed by an explosion. Then she looked another target. She saw a Vought burning and falling to the ground. This is a hellish battle she even seen. Then she heard a cry on the radio. "Warhawk Eleven! What is going on?"

"Warhawk Eleven is gone! I got two on my tail! I need help!" Millson yelled.

"Where are you Warhawk Ten?" Nancy yelled.

"At the ships rear!" Millson replied.

"We're on our way WarHawk Ten!" Nancy replied as she started to fly towards him.

"No! I have an idea!" Millson said. "It was a pleasuring serving with you captain."

* * *

Steve Millson turned his radio off so he wouldn't hear the desperate pleas or orders from his squadron. He took a picture out of his coat pocket and unfolded it to his younger sister, Sofia and a tear run down his face. "This is for you Sof." he said as his put the photo back in his pocket. He directed his fighter towards the engines and the slim hope that it's shield aren't able to withstand solid objects, like him. When the engine was within ten feet, he closed his eyes before an explosion overtakes him.

* * *

Earth Date - November 12, 1904

_The Silencer_

Day 411 - The First Earth War

* * *

The battle outside was horrific. Explosion surrounded the skies and the natives planes were burning as they fell back to the ground. Tulnol could not understand why the natives are willing to go this far when they will surely lose. Then Frigate Four began to descend and Tulnol yelled, "What is Frigate Four doing?"

"A native fighter managed to hit the one of the engines causing it to explode." a droid replied.

"Where the shields up!" she asked gripping her blaster.

"Yes, but they were meant to withstand energy weapons, not solid fighters." it replied. Tulnol stared at the falling frigate and came up with a plan.

"Have it cover the native sea fleet ships. If they manage to destroy it, it'll fall on top of them. And have lower it's shield and focus all power to it's blaster turrets."

"Roger Roger." the droid replied as Tulnol smiled.

* * *

Earth Date - November 12, 1904

The Arctic

Day 411 - The First Earth War

* * *

When Nancy saw the enemy ship descend and smoke coming from the rear, she knew that Steve Millson died serving his country and world. Tears rolled down her face as she lost two good men died for the greater good. She knew that this battle wasn't over and picked up her radio. "Attention to any light bombers! This is Captain Nancy Waters! Report in!"

"This is Lieutenant Rogers of Gecko Squadron!" Rogers yelled over the radio. "My and Gecko Five and help you! Just give us target!"

"Good! The Target is the descending Frigate's remaining engines!" she ordered.

"Uh, did I hear you right Captain?" Rogers asked. "You want us to take out the remaining engines?"

"Yes, one of my pilots died taking one engine out. I need you to take the last engines out." she replied.

"Understood." Rogers said.

* * *

"Gecko Five, ready for some more action?" Rogers asked his pilot.

"Ready as always." Gecko Five replied.

"Good, because we have a target. The descending ship engines." Rogers said.

"Are you crazy?" Gecko Five yelled. "It's a suicide mission!"

"Just do it. It's an order from an captain, so live with it." Rogers said.

"If we live." the pilot replied. Rogers dodged a few falling fighter every other second and wondered how many brave soldiers have died today. When he past the engines he turned to go on a bombing run. Before he past the engines, Rogers and Gecko Five dropped their bombs onto the enemy engines. He never got to see the explosion, but he did see the Frigate plummeting nearly straight down.

* * *

Earth Date - November 12, 1904

_The Silencer_

Day 411 - The First Earth War

* * *

Tulnol couldn't believe it when she saw the Frigate Four engines giving out after another explosion. "What happened?" she asked coldly.

"Two light bombers dropped bombs onto the engines and they lost power." a B1 droid replied. "It's in a free fall"

"How hard is it to destroy a few primitive fighters?" she asked gripping her blaster.

"I don-" the droids replied before Tulnol blasted it.

"Destroy the fighters or I'll destroy you." she commanded looking at the war torn sky.

* * *

Earth Date - November 12, 1904

The Arctic

Day 411 - The First Earth War

* * *

Nancy smiled when the enemy ship crashed into the iceberg filled ocean. Millson sacrifice brought them hope and strategy. A strategy humanity could use. "Attention, all Light Bombers! This is Captain Nancy Waters! Target the enemies engines! We take out the engines out we take the ships down!"

"You got it captain." a pilot replied over the radio. "We'll going to need escorts."

"Don't worry! You have them!" she said. "Warhawks! Defend as many light bombers as you can!"

"On it!" yelled Barr. She and Ralph flu by a small group of seven light bombers. She looked out her window and saw one of the pilots giving her a thumbs up, she gave him a thumbs up. After several seconds of flying she heard a cry on her radio.

"What happened Warhawks?" she asked.

"Warhawk six is down! I've lost my wing!" Son said and Nancy was filled with fear.

* * *

Steve Son joined the Air Force to protect the girl he loves back home, now he was falling to his death. His ejector seat failed and the ground was getting closer and closer, and his fighter was spinning. Nancy yelled, "Steve Eject!"

"I can't! My seat won't work!" he replied. He knew these were his last moments. He quickly took out a picture of his fiance and stared at it. "Hey captain. Can you tell my fiance that I love her."

"You aren't going to die Steve!" Nancy pleaded.

"Her name is Tina Blake in Los Angeles California." he replied as he could clearly see an iceberg. "It was an honor serving with you." he said before he crashed into the small island of ice.

* * *

Nancy was in shock when Steve Son died. He had a great future ahead of him and now he'll never live it. Nancy grief soon turned into anger. She opened fire at enemy fighter when ever they attempted to shoot down the bombers, but the command ships turrets kept firing and destroying the bombers. Nancy have no idea what to do or how they'll win.

* * *

Earth Date - November 12, 1904

CIS Battleship _Hauler_

Day 411 - The First Earth War

* * *

Tactical Droid _Blockade,_ as Tulnol calls him, was commanding the Battleships in orbit of the small primitive world. Nothing to worry about or fear. Until alarms sound, which made the B1 droids jumped. Blockade stood and asked, "What is going on?"

"Confederacy ships coming out of hyperspace sir. I didn't know we were receiving reinforcements." the B1 droid replied.

"We aren't. Prep all battle stations and send a message to the commander." Blockade said as several dozen CIS ships exited hyperspace.

"We are receiving a transmission from the lead ship. Should we answer it?" a B1 asked.

"Yes." Blockade said as an image of General Grievous appeared. "Hello General. How are you today?"

"Spare me your pleasantries droid. Surrender your ships or be destroyed. You have five minutes to respond." the general commanded before his image faded.

"Sir." a B1 said. "We have a connection to the commander."

Blockade nodded it's head and an image of Commander Tulnol appeared. "What is it droid?"

"Count Dooku has sent General Grievous and a large fleet to force our surrender or destroy us. What are you orders?" the droid asked. Tulnol seems troubled for several seconds, before she smiled.

"Have you ships advance to Grievous's command ship and self destruct them." she ordered.

"That would desolate our fleet. You will be defenseless." Blockade replied.

"Just do it!" she ordered again in anger.

"Roger Roger." the droid said before following it's new orders.

* * *

Earth Date - November 12, 1904

_The Flaming Fist_

Day 411 - The First Earth War

* * *

Grievous watched as the battleships advanced toward them. He knows that Tulnol was a genius strategist, but her war on this world have made her lose her sanity as this suicide attack proves. "Open fire!" he said in a low mechanical voice. The droids did as ordered and the space between both fleet was lighted by blaster canon bolts. Grievous watched as one by one the battleships were destroyed, till none were left. "Open a transmission to _The Silencer_. I want to talk to the traitor."

* * *

Earth Date - November 12, 1904

_The Silencer_

Day 411 - The First Earth War

* * *

When Tulnol gotten a transmission from _The Flaming Fist_, she knew that her fleet was destroyed. She answered the transmission of course and the mechanical perfection appeared. "Grievous. How nice it is too see you again."

"My ship scanners indicate that you are in the middle of a battle with the natives. Are you not?" the general asked pleasantly.

"Yes. Are you here to assist me?" she replied.

"No. I'll wait for the natives to either destroy you or you destroy the natives. Either way, you will die today." Grievous said as his image faded. Tulnol grew angrier by the second.

"Status report." she ordered.

"We have point five thousand vulture droids left and zero hyena bombers. Frigate Three shields are at 54.53% and _The Silencer _shield is at 32.93%." the droid replied.

"What of the enemy?" Tulnol asked gripping her blaster.

"They have one point two million fighter and one point seventy three ships remaining." the droid replied. Tulnol was shocked at the fact she suffered so much loss while the natives have lost so little. It made so little sense to her.

"Have all systems shut down and direct their power to the _Silencer_'s shield and increase the ." Tulnol ordered.

"Roger Roger" the droid replied. _This will be my greatest victory._ Tulnol said to her self.

* * *

Earth Date - November 12, 1904

The Arctic

Day 411 - The First Earth War

* * *

The battle in the skies was much more calmer than the they were at the beginning of the day. The toll has been high, first Charles Wild then Steve Millson, Howard McMillan and Steve Son. So much death and destruction for a simple victory. The Biplanes and bombers have been pounding the enemy ships for so long now that it they seemed invulnerable. Then when all hope was lost, the enemy support ship exploded and fell to the ground. They were so close to victory, making all of these deaths worth it. "Captain. We need to head back to the airfield for refueling." Ralph said. She looked at her fuel gauge and they indeed only have enough fuel to get back. She looked at the skies and noticed several squadrons heading back.

"Attention Warhawks, return to base for refueling." she said sorrowfully, thinking about Son's last wish.

* * *

When the human fighters began to fallback for refueling, Roman knew that the enemy fighters will advanced at their cruisers, destroyers, battleships, and U-Boats. Roman hold his fire unto the fighters began to descend. Just when they began to descend, something or someone began to fire upon then from above the enemy command ship, destroying fighters, the enemy ship, and even humanities own ships. Whoever was firing, was on neither side.

* * *

Earth Date - November 12, 1904

_The Silencer_

Day 411 - The First Earth War

* * *

When the ship started to shake from an orbit bombardment, Tulnol knew who is was immediately. "Send a transmission to Grievous immediately!" she yelled and within a few seconds the general's image appeared. "What do you think you're doing general?"

"Ending this little war of yours. When the natives fighters began to retreat, I knew they won't able to defeat you till hours later. So I'll end it for them." Grievous said with a sense of joy.

"You're regret this." Tulnol replied.

"No I won't" the cyborg said as Tulnol's ship exploded, ending the battle and the war.

* * *

Earth Date - November 13, 1904

Washington D.C

Day 412 - The First Earth War

* * *

Thousands have gathered in D.C to hear President Theodore Roosevelt speak about the latest victory. They hardly know anything about it or what exactly happened. Roosevelt walked to the stand in front of the White House and was being broadcast to the rest of the world. "Yesterday, November 12, 1904, we won our greatest and final victory. If we can't find any droid ships in a week, the nation of the world will announce that the war is over and we have won the war. " Roosevelt said and the crowd started cheering and celebrating.

* * *

When Roosevelt entered his office, Root was there waiting. "Do we have any new information of the mysterious bombardment?"

"No, we can't get in contact with any ships and we have not seen any ships above Earth." Root replied with concern.

"We need to find them. The security of the world is a t stake."

* * *

Earth Date - November 13, 1904

Dooku's Palace, Serenno

Day 412 - The First Earth War

* * *

"Is Tulnol dead?" Dooku asked Grievous.

"Yes. Would you like me to prepare for a second invasion?"

"No." Dooku said. "That world have cost us enough, it is a waste of resources. How the world will react is a question though and we must be ready for retaliation."

* * *

Earth Date - November 13, 1904

Paris, France

Day 412 - The First Earth War

* * *

When the train stopped at the station Edgar looked out the window to see if Sonia was waiting for him. After a few seconds her spots her, cradling a baby. When he got off the train, Edgar slowly walked to them. When she spotted him, she smiled and walk toward him. When the two were together, they stared at each other. "I missed you." Edgar said.

"I missed you too." she replied. "This is our daughter, Lisa."

Lisa was sound asleep in her mother's arms. "She's beautiful."

* * *

Earth Date - November 13, 1904

Berlin, Germany

Day 412 - The First Earth War

* * *

After so much war, Roman was sitting in his old home, nearly destroyed from the raids. He was thinking about the constant war and death he seen, and wondered what will happen to humanity now. For now, he'll just be the soldier who returned from hell.

* * *

Earth Date - November 19, 1904

Lawrence, Kansas

Day 418 - The First Earth War

* * *

When Nancy got on the train to go home, she expected everyone to be angry with her for fighting in the war and being unladylike. But when she saw the station was filled with dozens of people holding banners with her name on them, she felt hopeful and confused. When she got off the train, her mother was the first to meet her and give her a hug. "We missed you baby girl."

"I missed you too mom." Nancy said holding back tears.

"Let's go home, your brothers fixed dinner." her father said behind her mother. On their drive back home her father explained that everybody was proud of her being in two of the greatest victories for the U.S. When they gotten home her four younger brothers ran out of the house to hug.

"Hey you guys. How you been?" she asked.

"We missed you Nancy." Greg the youngest said. "When Justin and Freddy came back we wondered if you were coming home."

"It'll take more than a few droids to keep me away from you guys." she said trying to reassure them. They all walked into the house and saw Justin and Freddy trying to cook, which was a disaster. "Not going to say hi?"

"Oh hey Nancy." Justin said as he gave her hug. "How was flying?"

"It was great." she said as Justin let go and Freddy hugged her.

"It have to be. She's one of the few to have flown in the sky." Freddy replied. This what she missed, her family. "Dinners ready. Let's eat."

When everybody sat down, little Dylan asked, "What was you rank in the Air Force?"

She smiled and said, "Captain."

"Wow." Dylan replied. After five minutes they heard a knock on they door and her father went to answer it. When he opened the door, Mr. Fern the local telegram receiver was there.

"Is miss Nancy Waters here?" Fern asked and Nancy stood. He began to read a piece of paper. "You have a message from Washington D.C." he said before clearing his throat. "Captain Nancy Waters stop, on behalf of the nation I thank you for serving stop, General Pershing have told me great things about you stop, if you are willing to come to D.C I would like to talk to you about a promotion stop, sincerely President Theodore Roosevelt stop."

Nancy eyes widened at the end of that message. "President Theodore Roosevelt."

* * *

Earth Date - November 19, 1904

New Jersey

Day 418 - The First Earth War

* * *

Johnny's and Jenna's new home was small, but it was nice enough for them. After nearly dying they both were determined to reunite and live their life. And now they will together as husband and wife, and one day as father and mother.

* * *

Earth Date - November 20, 1904

Miller Manson, New York

* * *

The war is officially over. They won. Liam went back to New York and found Mr. Miller drinking some wine. "Mind if I join you?" Liam asked. Miller turned and smiled.

"Come here soldier." he replied. "How was the war?"

"Hell. I lost men, good men all with lives." Liam said.

"Well, they died so we can be here to victory." Miller said taking a drink.

"What do we do now? Everything is so different now." Liam replied.

"Well, I been offer a position in the U.S new _Space Force_. I could try get you a position in the force as well." Miller said.

"Thanks but no thanks." Liam replied. "I'm living military service. I'm going to help repair what the droids have destroyed and mourn those who have died."

"Well, a toast to victory and the future." Miller said raising his glass.

"To the future." Liam replied.

* * *

Earth Date - July 12, 1915

_The Serpent Flame_

11 years after The First Earth War

* * *

Admiral Mih Drers is loyal to the Empire and won't let anything or anyone harm it. She was in command of an Imperial One Star Destroyer patrolling the Outer Rim, when alarms sound. The admiral looked at one of the Petty Officers and asked, "What's going on?"

"We are picking up on an old CIS transport shuttle near the Atua System. It's broadcasting a message." the officer replied.

"Can we receive it?" she asked.

"No, there is too much static." the officer replied.

"Set hyperspace coordinates to the shuttle and prep all battle stations." she ordered and within seconds they entered hyperspace. Just as quickly they enter, they exited hyperspace to see a damaged shuttle floating in space. "Can we read the message?"

"Yes." the officer replied. Drers nodded her head and the message began to play.

"Attention this it Commander Erthief Tulnol as the Confederacy of Independent Systems. My time is short for I have been named a traitor to the Confederacy and the natives of this world is relentless. But I am in command of a small fleet with the task of taking over a small world in the Unknown Regions. This ship has the coordinates and current weapons this world has. Be warn, the native have a fighting spirit that I've never seen in Droids or Clones. They managed to destroyed hundreds of thousands of droids and reclaim their lost territory. This world is a threat to the Confederacy if they align themselves to the Republic and I fear that they could defeat us if they are giving the technology. Destroy this world if you want total victory." the message repeated over and over. The officers on the bridge looked at the admiral, wondering what to do.

"How long have the message been repeating?" she asked.

"About eleven basic years." the officer answered.

"Relay the message to Imperial Command and the Emperor. If Tulnol is telling the truth then we must proceed with caution." she order determined to keep the Empire safe.


	14. A New World

Earth Date - July 13, 1915

Imperial Palace, Coruscant

* * *

Ensign Bor Ecel have heard stories of how Lord Vader dealt with bad news and Bor was certain that he will become another victim. When he entered Vader's private chambers Bor could hear the deep breathing of the lord and chills went through the Ensign's spine. "What is it?" Vader commanded.

Bor cleared his throat and said, "Lord Vader. The Emperor wants you sir."

"Leave me." Vader order and Bor quickly hurried far away from Vader's chamber.

* * *

When Vader entered Emperor's Throne Room Palpatine was standing by a window, staring at the sunset. "Guards leave us." he orded and the red robed guards left. "We have a potential threat to the empire my apprentice."

"What is it my master and I will take of it." Vader replied and Palpatine turned furiously to him.

"This is a threat that can't be dealt with brute force!" he yelled. "I want you to report to _The Serpent Flame_ and make a peaceful alliance with a world in the Unknown Regions."

"The Unknown Regions? How is it possible?" Vader asked.

"Dooku sent ships into the region to gain an advantage in The Clone Wars. One such ship discovered a world of intelligent but primitive lifeforms." Palpatine said walking into the palace hall with Vader behind him. "Their world was divided and it was thought impossible to unite by themselves, so Dooku sent a small attack fleet to take the planet by force. But with their attack, the natives united together and fought droids and beat them repeatedly."

""Impressive." Vader remarked.

"Indeed. The commander view them as a threat to the Confederacy, more than the clone army ever was and that was eleven years ago. In the time that past, the native humans could have created new weapons and war machines to destroy us." Palpatine said with concern. "This is your mission Vader, bring the world under our control so it won't be a threat to us."

"Of course my master. I will go immediately." Vader reassure his master.

* * *

Earth Date - August 2, 1915

New York City Cemetery

* * *

Today Liam Nerney mourns another dead friend, but at least this time it was a peaceful death, not of the world war. The world went to war against each other a year ago over a dead man, Liam really thought the world would stay united after the war but he was wrong. It's been an hour since he buried his old friend and employer Thomas Miller. Thomas's tombstone read, _Here lies Thomas Howard Miller, January 22, 1882 - July 25, 1915, A Beloved Friend and Astronomer._ Liam put some flowers by the tombstone. "You were a great friend."

* * *

Earth Date - August 2, 1915

_U.S.S.S Greenland, _Earth Orbit

* * *

Spaceman Wallis McFern looked out the window of the _Carrier Class Battle Cruiser_ and into the cold depths of space. A once dream to humanity, but when the Earth War erupted humanity gotten their hands on advanced technology and designed new war machines in case they ever do come back. The _U.S.S.S Greenland _was one of the first carriers to be design and launched, the ship could hold twenty drone squadrons along with twenty human pilots, five mechanics, and a helmsman, and was defended by armor and anti fighter guns. The U.S.S.S stands for United States Stellar Ship. Wallis was a pilot with the call sign _Sword Leader_.

He could still remember the war. The screams of New York, destruction of droids, and being saved by Captain Liam Nerney, the one good thing from that. He watched as the _Athena II _flies into his view, with it cylinder like tube body with a wheel at the center, large engines at the back, and small hanger for drones and a human fighter to the side. The ship is part of the first manned mission to Mars an idea that was consider fiction by humanity since the beginning of time.

"Attention to all crew. Lights out at O twenty one hundred hours." Lieutenant Leo Furn ordered over the intercom. Wallis glide himself to the bunks due to the zero gravity environment. _Another day, another safe day_. He thought to himself.

* * *

Earth Date - August 3, 1915

The Pentagon, Washington D.C

* * *

After the war Lieutenant Johnny Lenard is an clerk for the Space Force. His job brought no excitement nor did it risked his life, which he is happy about for his family. Jenna gave birth to their first child Ian a year after the war, followed by Tina two years later. He couldn't ask for more.

* * *

"Our stellar fleet has fourteen active carriers, four cruisers, six destroyers, two battleships, and we are currently designing a new ship." Admiral Reed of the Space Force reported to the General Pershing of the army, Admiral Joseph Taussig of the navy, and General Nancy Waters of the Air Force. Ever since the Earth War and the current war, the highest ranking officers have been having meeting to discuss progress and tactics. Nancy fear that the current war will give the aliens an edge if they return, till then she have to trust in Reed's Space Force. "The Lunar Base new Tesla Gun should be operational next month and the _Athena_ II is launching at noon today."

"Impressive." Pershing replied.

"I agreed with Pershing, but I have a question." Nancy said and Reed looked annoyed.

"Yes General?" he replied.

"Have you found the Confederacy?" she asked and the men were uncomfortable.

"Not yet, but we are still searching. Anything else?" Reed asked sarcastically.

"Yes actually." she replied and Reed looked more annoyed. "How well are you doing with adapting their technology?"

"Difficult. We are closer with entry and reentry of ships in our atmosphere, but till then we must use rockets." Reed replied and Nancy nerves were put at ease a little.

* * *

Earth Date - August 3, 1915

Israel Coast

* * *

Gunfire echoed across the coastline for hours, but that is Willy McFern volunteered for when he join the _American Foreign Militia_ and went to war against their once allies in the Earth War. His first mission was to divide the Ottoman Empire into two and their attack has been brutal. The attack transports were easy pickings for artillery fire and many were abandon early. The men were abandon them early were cut down by snipers, and the lucky few were made it to the shore were vulnerable to machine gun fire. Willy barley made it ten feet when the enemy's guns took him down.

* * *

Earth Date - August 4, 1915

NASA _Athena _Launch Base

* * *

Benjamin McFern is the pilot for _Athena II_ and was putting his gear on for the launch. Which includes bulky suit, helmet with a communication headset, and small Oxygen tanks. Their mission would last 267 days give or take. Ever since the attack of New York he dreamed of exploring the universe, now he'll be going to Mars, of course he has to stay on the ship, while Commander Buzz Black, Michael Penn, and Clark Reed would walk on the red planet. At least Spaceman Dylan Swan and Spaceman Freddy Moss would be with with him, in case the Confederacy or some other alien threat arrives. When Benjamin finished putting his gear on, he noticed Commander Black was talking to a U.S Army officer. When the officer left, Black walked over to Benjamin with a grim face.

"What's up commander?" Benjamin asked.

"Ben." the commander replied and when ever he called Benjamin Ben, it is never a good sign. "We just got word that the American Foreign Militia has just suffered a devastating loss in Israel and your brother Willy is believe to be dead."

Benjamin almost fell to the ground from the news. He, Wallis, and Willy have been friends at the old orphanage. When they were adopted together they became brothers, not friends. He could only muster one word in a soft voice, "No."

"We'll understand if you want to stay for the funeral. We'll have Peterson take you place." Black said.

"No, I can still fly the mission." Benjamin replied. "When we were little, we had saying of_ Never let one bad thing stop you from doing something great._ I might regret it later, but I'll go."

* * *

Earth Date - August 4, 1915

_The Serpent Flame_

* * *

When the shuttle landed in the Star Destroyer hanger, Admiral Mih Drers watched as Lord Vader walked off the shuttle, giving her chills down her back. "Lord Vader, I am honored with your presence."

"What do we know about Earth admiral." he said as he walked towards the hanger exit.

"We believe that the native humans may have developed the Confederacy technology to fit into they technology. So we know little about their weapons." Drers replied. "But we do know they have a large population and a strong fighting spirit."

"So you know nothing new." Vader said with disappointment. "Set course for their farthest planet in the system. We will check every one by one till we find out how far they went."

"Of course my lord." she replied.

* * *

Earth Date - December 23, 1915

_Athena II_

* * *

Benjamin has been in space for so long that he developed grief for his brother. He was in the ships cockpit by himself, while the other crew were having dinner. He was closing his eyes when the forward scanners alarms went off. He jolted up and within a second a large alien ship appeared. He could only see the bottom of the ship, which was like a dagger. He pressed the battle stations button and turned on the intercoms and yelled, "Alien ship incoming! I repeat! Alien ship incoming!" He could hear the crew moving around in a panic to their stations while he tries to establish a message to Earth. "Attention Houston! We have an unknown alien ship encounter! I repeat unknown!" He then tries to establish contact the ship. "Attention to any life forms on the unknown ship. Make yourself known or will defend our selves." After a minute of tense waiting he hear a female voice on the radio.

"This is Admiral Mih Drers of the Galactic Empire. We come in peace." she said. Benjamin gave a coded message to the crew to acknowledge the peaceful event.

Following protocol he said, "We would like to speak with your highest ranking commander or anyone he sees fit to discuss peace."

"Do you have a hanger or an airlock I can come aboard on?" the alien said.

"I'm sending you instructions, deviate from this instructions and we will open fire." he ordered.

* * *

Mih piloted a TIE Fighter to their airlock near the engines and they magnetically attached her to their ship. One of them opened their door and she opened her TIE, when she unbuckled herself from he seat she felt weightless. She glided herself into the ship and was greeted by a man in a bulky white suit with a helmet. The man closed the her fighter door followed by the airlock, then she heard a hissing sound and the man took his helmet off. "The air should be safe for you, if you breath oxygen of course." he said.

"Of course I breath oxygen." she replied taking her helmet off showing her human face to the stun native. "I'm human."

"Well the name is Spaceman Dylan Swan and welcome to the _Athena II_ admiral." Dylan said as he opened a second door revealing a second human in a blue jumpsuit holding a blaster. "Follow me."

"Of course." she said as the two glide in the ship. After a few moments of gliding she said, "You seemed shock when I took my helmet off."

"I was expecting you to a green beak head thing, not human." he replied as he turn in a tube. When she exited the tube she saw another man in a blue jumpsuit strapped to a chair on the ceiling, while the walls had so much clutter of technology.

"You must be the admiral I heard so much about. I'm Commander Buzz Black. I must say that I'm glad you aren't a Confederacy droid." Buzz said.

"And I'm glad we are meeting on peaceful terms considering that your people meet the Confederacy." she replied.

"Yes. We have little know information about your part of the galaxy, besides from the Republic, Clone army, the jedi, and your own war. So I must ask, what is going on in the galaxy?" Buzz asked coldly.

"The Confederacy lost, the jedi betrayed the Republic, and the Empire replaced it. Anything else." Mih replied and Buzz had no reaction.

"What is the Empire like?" he asked.

"I want to know something about Earth before I tell you anything else." she replied.

"Fair enough. Ask." he said in an almost tempting tone.

"What is your world like now?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Our technology has advanced as you can see." he replied. "Now what is the Empire like?"

"We are strong and united under the Emperor." she said with joy. "Anything else?"

"How is the Empire government run?" he asked leaning toward her.

"We follow the Emperor's orders, followed by Darth Vader, then the Grand Moffs, General, and admirals. Then it is up to military protocol." she replied. After several minutes of silence Buzz start to speak.

"Return to your ship, while we tell our superiors what we have learned. We will speak soon." Buzz said and Mih did as she was told.

* * *

Earth Date - December 23, 1915

White House, Washington D.C

* * *

When ever NASA or the Space Force calls in an Emergency Class ET Meeting, a meeting where all of the heads in the military report to the president. In the eleven years of peace from Galactic invaders, not once has it been called, which means they must have returned. Nancy Waters was prepare for bad news or really bad news, but was surprised with Admiral Reed and NASA Director Orson Wordsworth report. "The _Athena II_ has intercepted an alien ship claiming to be a ship from the Galactic Empire, the successor of the Republic and destroyer of the Confederacy."

"So are they dangerous?" Pershing asked.

"It appears that their attentions are peaceful." Orson replied. "But we should still be cautious."

"Agreed. If they aren't going to war against us, then they may prove to be an ally." Reed said.

"What are your orders ?" Pershing asked. President Woodrow Wilson stood up and looked out of his office window.

"Tell then to send their current leaders as ambassadors and a few bodyguards on a unarmed ship. We will talk of peace." the president ordered.


	15. The Empire: Part One

Earth Date - December 24, 1915

Earth Orbit

* * *

Vader stood unemotionally as the shuttle exited hyperspace over Earth and he was to say the least impressed. The natives have several large warships, many designed differently from the other, some had large canons while others were more lightly armed. He saw a squadron of unusual fighters exit a more lightly armed ship, the lead was a sleek like cylinder with wings on it, while the other fighters were smaller and a bit box like with two cylinder like poles on the front, one on the top and one on the bottom. The admiral showed great nervousness when they got closer, till they establish contact, "Attention this is Lieutenant Leo Furn of the _U.S.S.S Greenland_. Follow me to the Earth's Atmosphere and a second squadron will take over. Undersood?"

"Understood." the shuttle's pilot replied.

"Deviate and we will open fire." Leo said in a cold stern voice.

"They certainly take security seriously here." Mih noted. The shuttle was filled with silence till they reach the atmosphere when the fighters disengaged.

"We have a second squadron coming in fast." the pilot said.

"Attention this is Warhawk Leader. Follow me." the new squadron leader said. They followed the squadron for nearly ten minutes when they could see a city. "I'm sending you a pre-programmed path to follow, deviate and the ground forces will open fire. Understood."

"Understood." the shuttle pilot answered and the native fighters disengage. When the shuttle began to slow down and lower, Mih knew that she will meet the natives. When the shuttles door lower she and Vader was meet by a uniformed woman with dozens of soldiers with their weapons drawn.

"Hello. I am General Nancy Waters of the United States Air Force and welcome to Washington D.C." the general said hiding anger.

* * *

Earth Date - December 24, 1915

The Lenard Resident, Washington D.C

* * *

"I know it's Christmas Eve, but when a Code ET is sent everyone has to report in." Johnny was saying to his wife Jenna. "We don't know what will happen today."

"I know, but please be home by Christmas dinner. We hardly see you on most days." Jenna replied.

Johnny put his arms around his wife and said, "Don't worry. Nothing can keep us apart." and he kissed her. When the two stoped kissing, he looked at his children and saw Ian moving a small block without touching it, and fear crept in.

"What's wrong?" Jenna said turning her head at her child. "By God."

"Jenna, you said while you were in Greenland the droids told you about jedi. Please tell me that he's not one." Johnny pleaded.

"Oh God." Jenna replied with tears rolling on her face.

* * *

Earth Date - December 24, 1915

White House, Washington D.C

* * *

President Woodrow Wilson waited for the Imperials along with several generals and directors for national security. They are all concerned about the intentions of this Empire with so many questions and so little answers. Many are fearful of the possibility of another war and hope that they will end a war before it's start. When the office door open General Waters entered followed by a uniformed woman and a man that completely covered from head to toe in black and made a terrifying breathing noise. The two imperials stood at his desk. Woodrow studied them before saying, "Good morning Admiral Mih Drers I presume and who are you?"

"You may call me Vader." the mysterious man replied. "We are here for peace."

"It's great to meet you both. I assume you know about the Confederacy actions on our world." Woodrow said.

"They attacked, you retaliated, you won and with primitive technology no less." Vader replied. "You people impress me which is rare."

"I'm glad we did. I assume you want to know more about us, correct?" Woodrow asked.

"You are correct." Vader replied folding his arms.

"How about I ask a question and you give me an answer and switch every question. As long as the questions aren't about military power." Woodrow said and he could feel the tension rise.

"Go ahead." Vader replied.

"Why didn't you bring any bodyguards? We said you could." the president asked.

"I am all the protection we need." Vader replied and the generals looked at each other. "Is your world divided or united as one world government?"

"No. That is why we won our war against the Confederacy." Woodrow answered. "What happened to the jedi?"

"They betrayed the Republic and we purged the galaxy of them. I myself lead the assault against their temple on Coruscant, killing thousands of them by my blade." Vader replied sending chills down everyone's spines. "I have the answers I need. Admiral Drers?"

"I have no questions." Drers replied.

"Well, I have one more question." Woodrow said standing up. "Are we a threat to the Empire?"

"No." Vader replied and Woodrow knew it was a lie. "Now let's talk about an alliance."

"Yes but first, do you want to see our world. It is beautiful."

"No. I've seen what I needed to see."

"Well, I haven't seen your Empire. So before we continue with negotiations, I want to send someone to see the Empire." Woodrow responded and Vader clutched his fist.

"We will see." Vader replied.

* * *

Earth Date - December 24, 1915

Imperial Palace, Coruscant

* * *

"They want so send people to the Empire before any negotiations take place." Vader report to his master.

"Then bring them here. We will show them what we want them to see." Palpatine said. "We have nothing to fear my apprentice."

"Of course my master." Vader replied before the transmission ended.

* * *

Earth Date - December 24, 1915

The Pentagon, Washington D.C

* * *

Johnny was in his office checking up on numbers when Admiral Reed entered and Johnny stood up, and saluted him. "At ease." Reed said and Johnny did as he was told. "Lieutenant, you have been chosen to be part of a important and classified mission."

"What is it sir?" he asked.

"You are going to another planet to report on it's beliefs, system, people, and military." Reed replied. "You're be leaving at o twelve hundred hours today."

"But sir, I have a family here and they need me." Johnny argued but Reed stared at him.

"I know, but this mission could mean an end to war before it's start or the beginning of a worst war than the war with the Confederacy. You have a past with them but are willing to seek truth. I need that in a soldier." Reed said. "Think of it this way, you will be protecting your family along with thousands of innocent families from a second Earth War."

"I'll do it." Johnny said grudgingly.

"Good. Go home, pack, and tell your family that you love them."

* * *

Earth Date - December 24, 1915

The Lenard Resident, Washington D.C

* * *

When Jenna saw Johnny pull up in his Nash Ambassador, she knew something bad was about to happen. She opened the front door for him and they stood there. Till Johnny began to speak, "I've been given an assignment. One that will be important for us and humanity. I have to go."

"Why must it be you?" she asked holding back tears.

"I the best choice I guess." he replied. He put his hands on her cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll be back. I'll always be back."

"And if you don't?" she asked.

"Don't think about that. I'll be back." he said.

* * *

Earth Date - December 28, 1915

The Imperial Palace, Coruscant

* * *

When Johnny and NASA scientist Robert Edwards landed on the city world, they lead into the the palace. The interior was spaces and everything was made as art. It was beautiful in his eyes, but he knows that these halls were filled with the dead which made him uncomfortable. He instantly thought about his son and what his fate would be under the Empire. He was lead to his temporary quarters, where he placed his bag in a corner and sat on the bed. The room was small, but he guessed the Jedi don't need a ton of space. Today's agenda involves rest from the long journey, but that is his public agenda. His private agenda on the other hand was to search a way out of the palace and see the people. He waited till sundown, before walking out of the room. He avoided the white armored guards patrolling the grounds on his way to the palace entrance.

When he made it outside, Johnny ran down the palace stairs and by the large pipelines connecting to the palace. He ran to the edge of the block, which was an cliffs edge as he couldn't even see the ground. He looked around, fearing his mission was over on Coruscant. Then he saw an hovercraft fly towards him. When the craft was next to him, Johnny could see the pilot was a squid like creature. "Need a ride?" the creature asked in a female voice.

"Yes actually." Johnny replied jumping into the open vehicle.

"Where to?" the squid asked.

"Anywhere. Just as long as I can see the people of the Empire." he replied and the craft began to move forward fast.

"New to Coruscant?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied. "May I ask you something?"

"Shoot." she answered.

"What is the Empire like?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked back.

"My world, my family, and a billion of innocent lives hangs in the balance based on what I learn about the Empire. So I ask again, what is the Empire like?" he asked again.

After a few seconds of silence she said, "Like hell. I know people who ran from the stormtroopers because they simple tried to speak out or because they are the last of their kind."

"How have they treated you?" Johnny asked.

"I fled to Coruscant during the war to protect my daughter, only for her to get arrest and killed over false accusations." she said holding back her pain. Johnny put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry for your loss and thank you. This information can help my people." he said sincerely. He couldn't imagine losing a child, but he fears what could happen to Ian and Tina. The squid person lowed the craft to a city park or something and he saw dozens of people being forced off several transports with a crowd of people pleading for freedom surrounding them. "What's going on?"

"An execution." she replied.

"Why?" he asked as the prisoners lined up.

"Because they were willing to fight back." she replied as the stormtroopers opened fire and the innocents fell to the ground lifeless.

"Good God." he said. "Take me back to the Palace. I've learned what I need to."

"Got it and I hope you world will be safe." she replied as the hovercraft moved back into the traffic lanes.

"Thank you." Johnny said still staring at the crowd. "I can't let this happen on Earth."


	16. The Empire: Part Two

Earth Date - January 2, 1916

Theed, Naboo

* * *

Johnny has seen so much of the Empire, both the beauty and terrible violent actions on the innocents, so much that it makes him sick. He once thought the Confederacy were monsters, but they are nothing compared to the Empire. He has seen Coruscant, Alderaan, Onderon, Christophsis, Lothal, and finally Naboo. Soon he'll be able to go home and tell of the evil of this empire. Humanity may end the war or at least a cease fire and focus on war against the Empire. The future is uncertain for Earth, but he knows the Empire will fall either by humanity or from within. Tomorrow he will be taking a tour of Theed lead by Imperial Navy Captain Saw Joul. A man who may have commit just as much evil as the rest of them. For now he must wait for the end of this mission in secret.

* * *

Earth Date - January 2, 1916

Paris, France

* * *

Edgar Lièvremont was cleaning his old rifle when someone knocked on the door and his wife Sonia got up to open it. While she was doing that Edgar looked at the old photograph of his old company back in the Earth War. _Trade one war for another._ he thought. When he heard the door close, Edgar heard his wife enter the room and he looked at her tearful eyes. She didn't have to say anything for he knew his second child Francis have payed the ultimate sacrifice for his nation._ So much death over pettiness_. he thought.

* * *

Earth Date - January 3, 1916

Theed, Naboo

* * *

"Naboo has been the site of many historic battles and conflicts. From the Gungans to battle droid and through it all Naboo has remained strong." Joul said making the world sound like perfection. "While Naboo is out on the edge of the Outer Rim, it has been the center of politics many times."

"Has Naboo made any mistakes in the past?" Johnny asked and Joul was silent, thinking of what to say.

"Yes, once which resulted in Darth Vader's arrive here." Joul replied. "See the queen at that time betrayed the Empire by protecting Jedi traitors."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did the jedi train children?" Johnny asked knowing the answer.

"Yes." Joul replied cautiously.

"So what happened when they betrayed the Republic?" Johnny asked praying that he was wrong.

"I'm not certain. But I assume they were taken back to their families." Joul replied and Johnny had his dark answer. "Let's continue with the tour."

"Of course." Johnny replied fearing for Ian.

* * *

Earth Date - January 3, 1916

New York City, New York

* * *

Liam was at a bar when the night fell. Larry the bartender always had Liam usual ready when he sit at his spot. Liam could hear the drunken cheers in the streets. He remember the screams and bodies that filled those same streets. So much death all in vain because humanity is too stupid and greedy, so much that they let the world enter a world war. He continued to drink throughout the light as the fouls celebrate the small things he fought for.

* * *

Earth Date - January 4, 1916

Theed, Naboo

* * *

Johnny woke up late in the morning knowing that he has all day to himself and he be joining Joul at some party celebrating their "freedom". He pulled out a picture of his family from a few years back. They were so happy, everything was perfect. Now they'll have to face the horror of an intergalactic war with monsters. He prayed for his son's safety and that the Empire will fall apart.

* * *

When it was time for the party, Joul came to Johnny's room to see if he was ready. He just ignored the imperial as he left his room. "Hey." Joul said and Johnny turned towards him.

"What is it Captain?" he asked.

"Ever since Coruscant you've been distant. I want to know why?" the imperial asked.

"I was almost killed by the droid army when they came to Earth and I lost the love of my life, so sorry if I'm a bit distant when it comes to matters of the Galaxy." Johnny replied showing his anger.

"I understand. My own family was killed during the Clone Wars. Which is why I joined the Imperial Navy. I protect families that can't fight." Joul said sincerely.

"Let's just go to the party." Johnny replied bitterly.

"Ball." the imperial corrected.

* * *

When Johnny, Robert Edwards, and Captain Joul arrived at the Royal Palace they were greeted by stormtroopers. They escorted inside the palace, which was the most beautiful building he ever seen. The people were dressed in expensive gowns and jewels, clearly thriving from the blood of others. Johnny walked around the ballroom looking for an quick exit in case hell broke loose when he felt someone grab his shoulder. Johnny turned around to see an angry man, "Hello sir. You wanted me."

"Hell right. I've been trying to find some decent help and the only I could find is you." the man said in a loud tone, load enough to get Joul's attention.

"You are mistaken sir. I do not work here." Johnny replied and the man slapped him down to the ground.

"I would advised not doing that again Mr Naham." Joul said behind the man.

"But he is a rebellious servant captain. Why would you care?" Naham replied smiling.

"Because that man is not a servant here but is a guest of the Emperor. So again I advise you not to do that again." Joul ordered and Naham went pale.

"I am sorry sir. I did not know you were a guest of the Emperor." Naham said helping Johnny up.

"Thank you for your understanding." Johnny replied and Naham left the palace.

"I'm sorry about Mr Naham's behavior and I hope it doesn't change you opinion of the Empire." Joul said in a pleading tone.

"Don't worry, their are people like that on Earth anyways." Johnny replied.

"I guess entitled people are everywhere." Joul said. Johnny nodded walking around the ballroom looking at the other guest. He eventually ran into an uniformed imperial officer who block Johnny's path.

"Hello gentleman. I'm General Tagge." the imperial said. "I heard you are a guest of the Empire and I wonder why?"

"Good to meet you Tagge, the name's Johnny Lenard." Johnny said suspicious of the imperial.

"That is an unusual name. Where are you from?" Tagge asked.

"Classified." Johnny replied smirking which annoyed Tagge.

"I would advised you to not to be smart when it comes to men like me." Tagge said walking off. Johnny spent several minutes before a beautiful woman walked towards him, she was wearing a golden dress with a red rose on the shoulder cloth. She was wearing white makeup on her face with a few spots of red and appeared to be young maybe twenties.

"Hello, the name is Sofin Rol. Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Johnny Lenard and before you say anything else, I'm married." he replied.

"Don't worry I'm married too." she said smiling. "Johnny Lenard. What an unusual name, where are you from?"

"Sadly that's classified." Johnny replied and Sofin smiled.

"Mystery, that makes you interesting." she replied. "First time on Naboo?"

"Yes in fact first time off my planet." he answered.

"So you're from a backwater world?" she asked.

"Kinda, we never knew about the Galaxy till the Confederacy invade our world." Johnny replied walking off and Sofin followed.

"So the Republic freed your people from the droids?" she asked as the two walk into a balcony.

"No. My world actually was united and fought against them and by some miracle won." he replied smiling. "But the cost was high. Too high in my opinion, which is why I'm here, to see if it's possible to form an alliance with the Empire."

"Well, if you backwater world was able to defeat the droid army, then I think no one can ever take your world by force." she said and Johnny smiled.

"Thanks." he replied. Then they heard screams and yelling inside the ballroom, the two ran inside to see an imperial officer and a platoon of troopers standing over a half dozen dirty men. Sofin gasped.

"Hal! What the hell is going on? Who are these people?" Tagge yelled.

"These are rebel terrorist. We found them and their leader" Hal replied before nodding at a trooper. "Bring him in."

Two more troopers marched in dragging a man with them and dropped him before Tagge. The man looked up and Sofin yelled, "Rubon!"

"So the great Rubon Rol is a traitor. Should have known." Tagge said as a second man walked behind the general.

"Rubon! Why did you do this?" the man asked.

"Sorry father." Rubon replied. "But the Empire is corrupt an are the real traitors."

"Killen Rol. You son is a traitor. So I must ask." Tagge said turning to Killen. "Are you a traitor?"

"No. I would never betray the Emperor." he replied.

"Prove it." Tagge order pulling out a pistol, extending it toward Killen who was terrified. "Kill the traitor."

"Go to hell Tagge!" Rubon said before a trooper pushed him down.

"What will it be Killen? Kill the traitor or die a traitor?" Tagge asked. Killen turned his head to his son and back to Tagge.

"I guess I'm a traitor." he replied as Tagge shot him. Killen fell to the ground lifeless and Sofin fell to the ground yelling and crying for her husband and Johnny held her for comfort.

"Kill the rest of the traitors!" Tagge ordered followed by gunfire and more death. Sofin was crying louder which brought Tagge over to the two. "I am sorry Sofin. But the Empire can't let terrorist ran amok."

"You are a monster Tagge! I swear you will pay for this!" she cried.

"Is that a threat?" Tagge asked.

"Sofin don't." Johnny pleaded.

"Yes it is Tagge! I hope more rebels will rise and take revenge for your-" she cried before Hal fired his gun at her, making her pain of loss quick. A whole family killed in minutes because they were willing to fight back for freedom and family.

"What about you? Are you a traitor?" Tagge asked raising his pistol at Johnny's head. Then Joul walked over to the General.

"Tagge. He is a special guest of the Emperor. Kill him and you face a quick end at Vader's hand, and we both know that he can make deaths slow and painful." Joul said trying to ease the situation. After a few long moments, Tagge lowed his gun.

"You are lucky today. Next time the Emperor's name won't save you." he said walking off followed by the murders.

"We should head back to the living quarters." Joul said holding his hand out to help Johnny up. Johnny put Sofin lifeless body the the ground and closing her eyes. He got up on his own and noticed the blood, Sofin's blood on his clothes. He swore to himself that the Rol family will be avenged no matter how long it takes.

* * *

Earth Date - January 4, 1916

The Imperial Palace, Coruscant

* * *

"Tagge may have destroyed any chance of peace between the Earth tonight. He executed a family in front of their eyes and nearly one of them." Joul reported to Vader, who was troubled the recent events. "What should I do?"

"Rebuild what you have built with the humans. I will meet you on the _Serpent Flame_ tomorrow." Vader ordered, ending the transmission. "Tagge is a dangerous risk master, if the people of Earth hear of this they may end any chance off an alliance and future occupation, along with the risk of retaliation."

"Indeed, but Tagge did end a growing rebellion, but we must prepare an attack fleet in case the humans of Earth cut all ties to us." the Emperor said. "You and Admiral Drers will lead the attack. If the first attack fails, then retreat and sweep any evidence away."

"Yes my master." Vader replied.

* * *

Earth Date - January 5, 1916

_The Serpent Flame_

* * *

Johnny was still shaken from last night events, he didn't even left the shuttle while it refuels. He just want to be back on Earth and forget the evils he seen, but he can never forget Sofin dying in his arms. He silently prayed to God to protect the Rol's soul and the other innocents who died by the Devil's hand. Then he heard the mechanical breathing of Vader. Johnny looked around the shuttle and was alone. "What are you doing here Vader?"

"I want to talk to you about the events on Naboo." Vader replied. "The Empire fix the weakness of the doomed Republic by dealing with terrorist before they can grow. Sometimes it ends a trial, while other end with-"

"Murder." Johnny interrupted Vader.

"Death." he corrected, but Johnny knows what they did was murder. "The Confederacy grew from rebellion and the Empire can't let another war take place in our Galaxy. Would you not do the same?"

Johnny stood up and stared at Vader's black eyes. "No. Because unlike you, I'm human, I have a family, I lived, and I grew up with love. That Vader is something you will never have."

"I advice you to never speak about last night's events and to ensure the Earth joins the Empire." Vader commanded.

"Go to hell." Johnny replied and immediately put his hands on his throat. Vader was choking him without touching him. _Just like Ian can. _he thought. Using what strength he could muster Johnny said, "Kill me and you're have to explain why I died. Which will end in a war against the Empire and I know we are a threat to you."

"And if I let you go, you're tell them about what you seen and go to war with us anyways. So what's the point?" Vader asked.

"If I die, all of Earth will hear about and know that the new aliens are cold blooded murders like the Confederacy and we both know how that went, but if you let me live we won't go to war. We'll just strengthen our security." Johnny said struggling. Within a few moments he dropped to the floor and took deep breaths again. "Thanks."

"Do not thank me. Just know that we are still open for peace." Vader said walking off the shuttle. "So choice wisely."

* * *

Earth Date - January 6, 1916

White House, Washington D.C

* * *

Nancy watched as generals, directors, and agents filled the Oval Office waiting for Lieutenant Lenard and Doctor Edwards report on their findings. She hopes the Empire is a good potential government for both Earth and it's people. Then the office doors opened and the two men walked in shaken. The president could clearly see it. "What happened?"

"The Empire is a greater monster than the Confederacy ever was." Edwards replied.

"How?" Pershing asked. "The Confederacy murdered millions to prove a simple point. How can the Empire be worst?"

"Our last visit was a planet called Naboo. We went to a party about their "freedom" and an officer brought rebels in the ballroom. The rebel leader was the son of someone important and Tagge, a general order the father to kill his son. No trial, no attorney, no jury, just one judge." Lenard replied and the men felt dread and fear. "He refused and was killed along with his son. His wife cried out for them and Tagge apologized for their deaths, she threatened him and was kill in my arms."

"That's cold blooded murder!" Admiral Reed yelled. "We can't let them get away with this!"

"What else Lenard?" President Wilson asked.

"Throughout the trip I learned the Empire have commit crimes like this all over the galaxy and even wiping entire species out. Leaving no survivors, just bodies, billions maybe trillions or more." Lenard said holding back tears.

"I've come to a discussion and I believe we all agree that we can't be allies with this Empire. Our only choice is war." the president said and everyone nodded. "Good. We must prepare for war. We will end the great war, then the Allies can focus on ending the Empire. I'm announce what we have learned when they leave our planet."

"What if they attack?" Nancy asked.

"We have ship ready to launch to strengthen the fleet. It has no official name yet, but we can still launch it." Reed replied.

"Would Rubon Rol work?" Lenard asked.

"Why?" Reed replied.

"That's the name of the rebel leader on Naboo." Edward said.

"It'll work." Reed promised.

* * *

Earth Date - January 6, 1916

Landing Zone, Washington D.C

* * *

When Captain Joul saw the four wheeled transport, he knew that the natives have came to a discussion. When he saw armed soldiers exited the vehicle, he knew that peace is not an option. "What have the Earth choose?"

"Tell your Emperor that we do not make alliance with murders!" one soldier yelled.

"You will regret that." he replied. They aimed their primitive blasters at him.

"Leave the Earth or we will open fire!" the soldier yelled.

"Fine." Joul replied walking to the shuttle. When the shuttle doors were closed and beginning to lift off, Joul thought about all of the lives they just killed.

* * *

Earth Date - January 6, 1916

New York City, New York

* * *

Liam Nerney was in a Jim Dinner today. An usual spot for him, in the afternoon, so usual that the cooks always have his BLT at the ready. As he ate the Dinner's radio turned to life, "Attention, Attention President Wilson will be making an announcement to the American people."

The dinner was loud, so Liam stood up and said, "Hey! The president about to go on the radio."

"So? He does it every week." a customer replied.

"My fellow Americans, on December 23, 1915 the A_thena II_ discovered an alien ship with peaceful intentions. After an investigation we learn that they have no intentions of peace." the president said over the radio and the dinner was silent. "War is inevitable. I urged Congress to declare war on the Central Powers so the Earth can unite as a single fighting force against the Galactic Empire."

"No, not another war." Liam said as he fell to the ground."

"The Empire have committed Genocide several species and killed it's own citizens in cold blood murder and will do the same to us. I pray to God that humanity can unite in the wake of these grave threat." Wilson said. All Liam could think about is about the many millions that will be butchered fighting them.

* * *

Earth Date - January 7, 1916

_The Serpent Flame_

* * *

Vader stared out of the Destroyer's bridge, waiting for Captain Joul's report. The attack force was ready, consisting of sixty Imperial One Star Destroyers. "Lord Vader." Admiral Drers said. "Captain Joul is here." Vader turned to see Joul in fear.

"Report." Vader commanded.

"The natives refused to make an alliance with us my lord-urk." Joul said before Vader started to force choke him.

"I told you to rebuild the relations with the humans. You have failed." Vader said as Joul was dropped dead. "Admiral, send the fleet to Earth. We must not let them build their own empire."

"At once my lord." she replied.


	17. The Empire: Part Three

Earth Date - January 8, 1916

_U.S.S.S Greenland_

* * *

Spaceman Wallis McFern loaded himself to his fighter and turned on the drone fighters. The entire fleet was put into Code Red when the advanced scanners picked up incoming ships. This is what they have been preparing for, an alien invasion. He did a quick diagnostic check on his fighter before calling in. "This is Sword Leader dropping in 3..2..1." Then his fighter was ejected into force violently through the bottom of the ship, followed by his drone squadron. "This is Sword Squadron reporting in at one hundred percent."

"Lizard Squadron reporting in at one hundred percent." Lisa McFullen said. She join the Space force because of two people, he uncle Tom McFullen who died in the Battle of the Arctic and General Nancy Waters who is a public advocate of the movement for women's rights.

"WarGecko Squadron reporting in at one hundred percent." Toby Millson replied. He lost his family during the brutal treatment of humanity in Greenland and survived that hell.

"Canon Squadron reporting in at ninety percent. One drone was jammed in the hanger bay." Richard Watts replied. He wanted adventure and action, and now he'll get it.

"Red Bison Squadron reporting at one hundred percent." Gregory Barr Junior replied. His father join the Space Force in honor of his father who served during the Battle of the Arctic as a part of Warhawk Squadron.

"Salmon Squadron Reporting in at one hundred percent." Jeff Deep replied. He was a common joker. Before another squadron could report in dozens of enemy ships appear in an instant, enough to overwhelm the space fleet. Then fighters began to descend towards them.

"Hold!" Lieutenant Leo Furn ordered. "Let the Mars Shield take the first shot."

The Mars Shield is a weapon that hasn't been test against an enemy ship, so this is it's official first test and every human ship have to hang back till it's done. It should use the Earth's gravitational force and it's own thrusters to collide with an enemy ship and send thousands of space debris toward the rest of the enemy fleet, hopefully destroying the rest of them.

* * *

Earth Date - January 8, 1916

_The Serpent Flame_

* * *

Vader stared at the native's ships and fighters. They weren't engaging them, which seemed strange. Vader turned toward the admiral, "Hold fighters, do not engage."

"Why my lord? We outnumber them." Drers replied.

"Do as you are ordered admiral." Vader ordered.

"Of course my lord." Drers replied and turned to on ensign. "Hold all fighters and do not engage the enemy."

"Yes ma'am." the ensign said. Within moments alarms sounded throughout the bridge. "We are losing destroyers fast!"

"Raise shields!" Drers ordered. Then debris hit _The Serpent Flame._

"We're losing fighters and our shields!" the ensign yelled.

"Redirect all systems to the shields!" Drers ordered. The ships took a beating for several minutes till the debris field past. "Damage report!"

"We lost all fighters, thirty two destroyers, and our shields are completely gone." the ensign reported before the destroyer violently shake. "Enemy ships are opening fire on us and fighters are charging!"

"Target their capital ships!" Drers ordered as a star destroyer explode by them.

"Enemy fire from the world's moon! We'll being ripped apart!" another ensign yelled.

"Enemy rocket exiting the planets atmosphere!" a petty officer reported.

"Order a retreat admiral." Vader said and the bridge was silent except for the alarms.

"But we can't let the native embarrass the Empire like this." Drers replied.

"This mission is a secret, no one will know of it, so follow my order." Vader commanded.

"Of course my lord." Drers replied. "Order the fleet to retreat back to the Empire ensign."

"Yes Admiral." the ensign said.

* * *

Earth Date - January 8, 1916

Earth Space

* * *

"The cowards are retreating! We won!" Millson yelled over the radio when they noticed the imperial ships turning around.

"We haven't won yet, chase them till they leave this system!" Furn said. "Take out as many as you can!"

Wallis got a lock on a destroyer hanger and fire his missiles, followed by the drones missiles. They hit the target and the ship split into two. Before he could target another ship, they entered hyperspace. Humanity have won the first battle against the Empire, just as the rocket from Earth eject the hull revealing a new warship.

* * *

Earth Date - January 8, 1916

The Imperial Palace. Coruscant

* * *

Palpatine was in his throne room when he received a transmission from _The Serpent Flame._ "What is it my apprentice?"

"We lost over half of the attack force to the native's defense fleet. They had weapons that overpowered us before we even opened fire." Vader reported to his master. "We lost took a devastating lost."

"It is of no matter. The world pose little threat to us." Palpatine replied as a guard walked into the room. "What is it?"

"General Tagge is here my emperor." the guard said.

"Good." Palpatine replied. "Report back to Coruscant Vader."

"Of course my master." Vader said as he image faded.

"Let Tagge in." Palpatine ordered the guard. Within moments Tagge entered the throne room.

"My emperor. How may I be of service?" Tagge asked.

"You costed us an important alliance Tagge." Palpatine said with anger and Tagge was terrified.

"I am sorry my emperor. How may I fix the problem?" Tagge asked with fear in his voice.

"It's too late for that Tagge, I dispatched Vader to handle it. Do not repeat the events like Naboo again. Keep executions private from now on." the emperor ordered. "Leave me."

"Of course my emperor." Tagge replied before leaving the throne room.

* * *

Earth Date - January 8, 1916

Jackson Farm, Louisiana

* * *

Robert Jackson lived on a small farm with his family. He had no siblings only his parents, but had nearly twenty cousins, seven aunts and uncles, and his grandfather living on the farm. Robert never gotten a good education because of his black skin, but he wouldn't change a thing because he had his family. When he heard about the Empire and the threat of another war he thought about his family. He sat next to the old radio when the news of the imperial attack, successfully defeated by the Space Force. He knew what he had to do when Aunt June yelled for everyone to come to the dinner table. Robert was among the first to get into his seat while the little kids were the last ones as always. His grandfather was the last one to be seated.

"Valentine." his grandfather said. "Can you say grace?"

"Yes grandpa." Valentine replied. She was only nine, but was determined to learn the gospel at church and she always prayed for family and the strangers she never met. "Dear God, thank thee for protecting us from the Germans and the Empire today. Please help those who are in need of faith and miracles. Amen."

"Amen." the group said as they digged into dinner. Robert only grabbed some rolls and carrots from the garden.

"Robert. Is something wrong?" his grandfather asked. His grandfather was born a slave to a Louisiana farmer but was freed when the Yankees fought the Civil War and you can never hide anything from him.

"No, but after hearing about the Empire, I want to serve." Robert replied and everyone at the table was silent.

"So your joining the army?" his Uncle Rogers asked taking a bit of pork. His uncle served during the Earth War and lost his leg in Greenland.

"I was actually thinking of joining the Space Force." At this point everyone was just staring at him.

"You know they're never let a black man join that force." his father replied.

"It's a foolish attempt. Even if you manage to join, you're never match up to the other recruits." His aunt Mildred said. "So if you think-"

"They said that slavery would never be abolished and look at this table." his grandfather interrupted. "I was born a slave, but good men freed me. You all would have been born as slaves as well if it weren't for good men. It was a good man who let a woman be a general. I believe that good men would help Robert join the space force. We are free and will all die free, because of brave and good men. Just like Robert."

"Thank you grandpa." Robert said.

"Don't thank me. Thank the good men." he replied.

"Then it's settled then." Robert's father said. "Tomorrow I'll take to New Orleans and to a Space Force recruitment office." His father smiled. "My son is going to be the first black man in space."

* * *

Earth Date - January 9, 1916

Space Force Recruitment Office, New Orleans, Louisiana

* * *

Robert couldn't hide his nerves from his father, his hands were sweating and he took deep breaths every other five minutes. His father patted his son on the shoulder till they got to the office. When they got to the office Robert jumped off the horse drawn cart and walked to the office. When Robert entered the office all eyes were drawn to him. The office had one man at a desk and about a half of a dozen young men waiting to go to the desk. The man at the desk asked, "You lost?"

"No sir." Robert replied. "I'm here to join the Space Force."

"Well, here's the thing. I'm not letting you join the force." the man said.

"Why sir?" Robert asked knowing the answer.

"Because you are a negro and negro's don't go to space." the man replied. "Now leave."

"It is every man's right to fight and defend his home, family, and his nation." Robert said.

"Then go to join the army. I'm letting a negro join the Space Force." the man replied angrily.

"My skin may be different but I am still a free American, who wish to fight back." Robert replied sitting in a chair, much to the displease of the men and the man at the desk stood up.

"Get the hell out of my office or I'll have to police remove you out of here." the man warned. But Robert stayed in his seat. The man grab his phone and click the dial buttons. "Yes police? I have a negro here at the Space Force office, refusing to leave. Yes and thank you." He put the phone down. "The police are on their way, this is you last chance, leave or get arrested."

"I was born free and I will die free." Robert replied. The man called one of the other white men to his desk. After a few minutes a police car parked next to the office building and two white officers got out and walked inside the building. They looked at Robert and asked, "Will you come with us negro?"

"Am I under arrest?" Robert asked.

"Yes." the officer replied. Robert stood up and the officer put cuffs on his hands.

"Will you read me my rights?" Robert asked.

"Come on negro." the officer ordered and the three of them went to the station in the cramped car.

* * *

At the station Robert was pushed into a cell and the officer left to do paperwork. Robert looked at his little cell and sat down on the concrete bed knowing that good men won't save him. "So much for being the first black man in space." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Earth Date - January 9, 1916

The Pentagon, Washington D.C

* * *

Admiral Reed was reading the battle reports when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he said. Lieutenant Lenard walked in with a sheet of paper in his hand. "Good news or bad news?"

"It's an incident report from the New Orleans Recruitment Office sent by telegram." Lenard replied.

"Bad news then." Reed said grabbing the paper and reading it over with concern. "Telegram the New Orleans Police that we won't press charges against Robert Jackson and to release him."

"Yes sir." Lenard replied staring to walk out.

"And tell my assistant to get a ticket for the next train to New Orleans." Reed added.

* * *

Earth Date - January 9, 1916

New Orleans Police Station, New Orleans, Louisiana

* * *

Robert just fell asleep when the guard opened the cell. He looked to see who was arrest and was surprised when it was only the guard at the cell door. "Come on negro. They decide to not charge you. You're free to go." the guard said. Robert stood up and followed the guard out the station, where his father was waiting for him.

"How long have you waited here?" Robert asked his father.

"A few hours." his father replied. "So the space force was a bust?"

"Yeah. Maybe I can still join the army?" Robert said.

"Let's go home. The family probably worrying their minds out." his father said as he got onto the cart followed by Robert and off they went back home.

* * *

Earth Date - January 9, 1916

Jackson Farm, Louisiana

* * *

His family waited on the porch excitedly when they saw Robert and his father pull up. The kids were the first to meet him. They asked if he was a spaceman now and if he'll get to go to the moon or Mars. Robert kept a smiling face for the kids, but he knew that they will be sad from the news.

* * *

Earth Date - January 10, 1916

Jackson Farm, Louisiana

* * *

Robert spent the day working with the animals. He was both sad and angry about yesterday. Sad that he won't be fighting the Empire and angry at the white men's ignorance and stupidity. He got done with the pigs when he spotted a taxi car driving towards them. It stopped outside of their home and Robert could see everyone watching as a uniformed white man got out and payed the driver. The taxi left as the officer walked towards the house front door. His father answered and the two talked. After a few minutes his father yelled, "Robert! Get over here!" Robert ran to the two men and his father began to speak when he got there, "Robert this is Admiral Reed of the Space Force. He's here to talk to you."

"Admiral if it's about what happened at the recruitment office, I learned my lesson." Robert said.

"Maybe we should speak inside." the admiral replied in a calm voice.

"Of course." his father said as the three walked inside towards the living where his grandfather was sitting. "This is my father Henry Jackson."

"Good to meet you Mr Jackson." Reed said as he sat down in a chair. "Robert Jackson, yesterday I received a report that you were arrested. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir." Robert replied.

"Why did you try to join the Space Force?" the admiral asked.

"My grandfather was born a slave and he was freed, he always say he'll die a free man and I want to help make that happen," Robert replied bring tears down on his grandfather cheeks.

"So you did not fight anyone of resist arrest?" Reed asked.

"No sir. I may be black but I am no fool." Robert replied.

"Good." Reed said as he took a folder out of his briefcase and opened it. "Please state your full name."

"I'm sorry? Can you repeat that?" Robert asked.

"State you name so you can join the Space Force." the admiral replied and Robert, his father and his grandfather eyes widen.

"Robert Abraham Jackson." Robert said with a smile. "May I asked why you are letting me join.

"I know a general who lied to get into the army, then the air force and when her secret was exposed, she was forgiven and fight in some of the greatest battles in the Earth War. So, why can't a black man?" Reed replied. "Now, Gender?"

"Male." Robert replied. They spent ten minutes of Reed asking questions and Robert answering them.

"Thank you recruit. Now can you give me ride back to New Orleans to finalize these papers and give you your new orders?" Reed asked.

"Yes sir." Robert replied smiling. He looked at his grandfather who was filled with pride and joy.

* * *

Earth Date - January 10, 1916

Space Force Recruitment Office, New Orleans, Louisiana

* * *

When Reed and Robert Jackson walked into the office all eyes were on them due to Robert. The recruitment officer stood up and salute the admiral, "At ease." Reed said to the officer handing him Robert's recruitment papers. "Have these finalized and give Mr Jackson his orders." The officer looked them over and looked at Robert.

"You want me to let a negro into the Space Force?" the officer asked.

"Did I stutter Senior Spaceman?" Reed asked.

"No sir, it's just he's a negro. He's not smart enough operate a spacecraft." the officer replied.

"If you think like that, then I bring you discharge papers in the morning." Reed said. "Unless you shut your mouth and finalize these papers."

"Yes sir." the officer said gritting his teeth. Reed took Robert to the side of the room.

"Jackson, know that men him will surround you at training. So promise me you won't fight your fellow soldiers, unless it's training." Reed said staring at Robert.

"Don't worry sir. I've seen and met men like him all my life, I can handle some more."

* * *

Earth Date - January 11, 1916

Jackson Farm, Louisiana

* * *

Robert said his final goodbyes to his family. He hugged each and every one of his cousins. They know this could be the last time they see him, but at least he would die a free American. He was post to go to the train station board the first train to Camp Roosevelt in Maryland. It will be the ultimate test of his patience and his faith, a test he will pass.

* * *

Earth Date - January 12, 1916

Maryland

* * *

When Robert first got off the train he headed for the recruitment truck heading to camp. The truck was filled with white men and when Robert got to an officer loading the new recruits. He stopped he noticed walking over Robert. "What are you doing negro? You lost?"

"No sir. I'm heading to Camp Roosevelt for training." Robert replied. The officer studied Robert for several minutes.

"Sorry the truck is for whites only. You're have to walk to camp." the officer said.

"Okay sir." Robert replied as the officer jumped into the truck and pounded the truck bed. The truck left the station and Robert jogged behind them knowing that he was about to enter hell.


	18. Tensions

Earth Date - January 12, 1916

Camp Roosevelt, Maryland

* * *

Joss Drew admired the black man's strength. Most men would probably quit by now, but not this guy. When the truck stopped at the gate Joss asked the man, "What's you name?"

"Robert, Robert Jackson." the man replied.

"Joss Drew." Joss said extending his hand, before Robert could shake his hand the truck moved and Robert continued his jog. Joss looked around the camp and saw dozens of soldier training for either the army or the Space Force. When the truck finally stopped at the recruitment center everyone got off the truck. Joss walked toward Robert and gave the man a handshake. "You are one crazy man."

"Thanks." Robert replied as the men walked inside the building. Joss headed for the Space Force register and was surprised when Robert followed him.

"You're joining the Space Force?" Joss asked.

"Got my papers with me." Robert replied expecting some hateful comment.

"Okay." Joss said as he gave the officer at the register his recruitment papers. After several minutes he handed Joss's papers back to him. Joss got out of the line and waited on a bench for his order and overheard Robert's conversation with the officer.

"Army over there boy." the officer said.

"I have my papers sir." Robert replied handing the officer papers. The officer grabbed them and carefully looked them over. After a few minutes the officer looked at Robert.

"These are forged copies. There is no way Admiral Reed would have interviewed you." the officer said as Joss's eyes widen. _Admiral Reed?_ he thought.

"He did sir. It says it right there on the paper." Robert replied and at this point he gotten everyone's attention.

"Okay, how about this. I'll call the admiral and have you arrest or you tell me the truth and leave." the officer said smiling. "What's your choice negro?"

"You can call him if you want or you can believe what is on the paper." Robert answered.

"Alright. Hope you like jail?" the officer said as he started to dial the admiral. After a few seconds someone answered him. "Hello, is Admiral Reed available. I need to verify something. Yes I can wait."

Joss could hear a few army recruits gossip among themselves. "What is that negro thinking?"

"I know right. Like the Admiral would accept one of them." another recruit replied.

"Yes admiral. I have a negro here saying you interview him by the name of Robert Jackson. Is this true?" the officer asked with a smile. Within a second that smile turned in a terrified expression and he was pale in the face. "Yes sir. I'm sorry sir. Good day admiral." the officer said as he handed up the phone and looked at Robert. "You are one lucky negro. Welcome to the Space Force."

"Thank you sir." Robert replied as he got his papers back and walked towards Joss.

"Good job Spaceman." Joss congratulated as Robert sat down as the two wait for orders.

* * *

While Robert and Joss were lead to their new barracks by an officer, Robert thought about what he was doing. Everything he is doing is making history. He is fighting a second war, a war of rights. When they reached the barracks the officer yelled, "Fresh meat coming you way men!"

"Who's the new meat today sir?" a tall blonde man asked as he turned their direction and say Robert, jaw dropping.

"You have Recruit Joss Drew and Robert Jackson. Feel free to mess with them if you want." the officer replied before leaving them.

"Any open bunks gentleman?" Joss asked nervously.

"Two bunks in the back corner." a second recruit with a scar on his lower lip replied. "Names Andrew Furn also the negro probably will get the floor. We don't want to dirty up the bunks."

Joss was about to say something in Robert's defense but Robert shake his head and said, "I can handle it."

"Fine by me." Joss replied. "But I can still punch his teeth if you like." Robert walked over to the corner and dropped his bag on the floor and laid down with his head on the bag. Joss walked over and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Resting after that jog and the journey." Robert replied.

"How is this handling it?" Joss asked putting his bag on the top bunk.

"I won't start a fight with my brothers in arms." Robert replied and Joss shake his head.

"You're just asking for trouble." Joss said. "And that might get you killed."

* * *

Earth Date - January 13, 1916

Camp Roosevelt, Maryland

* * *

Robert spent his morning running with his fellow recruits before breakfast. Drill Sergeant Garth disliked the lot but still took pride in training them. When they ran to the camp cafeteria, Garth had the recruits stop and do fifty push ups before getting their breakfast. Robert finished his quick and started to walk inside, but Garth stopped him. "You missed one."

"Sorry sir." Robert said as he dropped to the ground and did the push up. He got back up and went inside for some breakfast. By the time the rest of the recruits got their breakfast, Robert was already sitting down and eating. Then he heard an familiar voice.

"What are you doing sitting here negro? Whites only." the blond recruit from yesterday said.

"It doesn't say that anywhere. So I'll sit here." Robert said before the blond man grabbed him by the throat and threw him out of the chair.

"Jefferson! What the hell are you doing?" Garth commanded as he walk over toward the commotion.

"Just teaching the negro manners sir." Jefferson replied.

"And what manners are those?" Garth asked getting into Jefferson's face.

"That negros and white's don't mix sir." Jefferson replied with a smile.

"That is no excuses recruit. The color of your skin won't matter when you are out fighting the Empire or some other alien threat." Garth said as Jefferson's smile faded. "Now quit this bull crap and be an actual soldier."

"Yes sir." Jefferson replied and Garth walked off. When Garth was out of sight Jefferson said, "Your lucky this time negro. But you won't be next time."

"Then I'll be ready." Robert replied.

* * *

Earth Date - February 22, 1916

Camp Roosevelt, Maryland

* * *

It's been over a month since Robert has been in training at the camp and he has passed every test Drill Sergeant Garth presented to them. Tactics, hand to hand combat, gun training, and even flight simulators, all were passed with flying colors. But the other recruits doesn't care about how hard of how good he is, all due to his skin. Robert was currently on the camp practice course trying to beat the current record of five minutes and thirty one seconds when Joss walked over and asked, "Done with the course yet?"

"Almost. Why?" Robert asked.

"I want to show you something." Joss replied as Robert finished the course.

"Five minutes and thirty two seconds. Almost broke the Jackson." the course sergeant said. "Better luck next time."

"Thanks." Robert replied as he turned to Joss. "What do you want to show me?"

"Follow me." Joss as he walked off followed by Robert. The two walked into the Space Force barracks when Joss said, "You will not believe this."

"I wish I knew what this is was." Robert replied sarcastically. Joss lead him toward their bunks and too Robert's surprise Andrew Furn was leaning on the bunk, and Robert's bag was on the bunk.

"Hey Jackson." Andrew said. "Sorry about being a total jerk to you before. I guess I'm used to a anti negro ideas."

"It's all right. Times are changing, some will adapt while others will be stuck in the past" Robert replied. "And you are one who will adapt."

"Thanks." Andrew said extending his hand, which Robert accepted.

* * *

Earth Date - February 22, 1916

White House, Washington D.C

* * *

When Admiral Reed entered Woodrow's office he expect some kind of bad news and was prepared for it. "Take a seat Admiral." Woodrow said coldly and Reed did as he was asked. "I want to talk to you about a recruit name Robert Jackson."

"I figured this was coming." Reed said. "Before you say anything I would like to say that he is one of our best recruits, he passed every challenge that comes his way and is determined to fight."

"Then send him to the army. We need more bodies to threw at the Germans and it's allies." Woodrow replied.

"But sir, the Empire could send another fleet! We need as many men as we can and strike at their heart!" Reed yelled.

"The fleet already defeated the Empire once, we can do it again." Woodrow said. "We need to focus our military power on ending the war then we'll focus on the Empire."

"That is a foolish move sir." Reed replied. "The Empire could have a million ships being ready for another attack with who know what kind of technology."

"Just do it admiral. The Empire suffered an insulting lost, they won't come back."

Reed was too angry at the president. He just walked out of the office and headed for the Pentagon and Pershing.

* * *

Earth Date - February 22, 1916

Pentagon, Washington D.C

* * *

Reed has walked through these halls many times before, but now he has a mission. When he entered Pershing's office, the general was reading some report. "So you heard the news I guess?"

"What news?" Reed asked wondering if Pershing knew about Jackson.

"I'm reading the latest budget that been suggested to the house. The Space Force budget been cut in half and transferred to the army." Pershing replied handing Reed the papers, and sure enough the general was right.

"Who the hell think this is a good idea?" Reed asked agitated.

"President Wilson." Pershing replied.

"The idiot. He's going to get us killed." Reed said. "We need a plan."

"That's obvious. Do you have one?" Pershing asked.

"I do have one, but if we are caught we'll most likely be court martial." Reed replied. "But it may be our last option."

"Which is?" Pershing asked eyeing the admiral.

"Lie to the president and send a small task force into the heart of the Empire to sabotaged it fleet." Reed said with a sigh.

"It's a crazy idea, but back in the Earth War the craziest ideas were the ideas we needed. I'll help in anyway I can." Pershing replied.

"Good, because I need a lot of help to pull this off." Reed said before explaining his plans.

"How are you planning to get to the Galaxy? We don't have the technology to get to them." Pershing noted.

"We been looking at the imperial technology since their failed attack. We managed to piece together a map along with their hyperspace technology." Reed replied. "We been building a ship that can stabilize a small strike team for about six months."

"Then pick you team and I'll cover you." Pershing said. "I hope this works. I've seen the brutality of aliens and I don't want it to repeat again or it to get worse."

* * *

Earth Date - February 23, 1916

Camp Roosevelt, Maryland

* * *

Robert was eating his breakfast when Drill Sergeant Garth called him and Jefferson to the gate, which the two did. On their way to the gate Jefferson asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

"No idea." Robert replied. "But it must be important."

"Yeah right. If they need a negro to do something, it'll be some small task."

"May I ask you something?" Robert asked.

"I don't care." Jefferson replied.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Robert asked and Jefferson shake his head in annoyance.

"Your a negro who thinks he can whatever he want, all because you whine. That's why I hate you." Jefferson replied. Robert remembered what his grandfather said a few years back, _World has two different kind of people, one are the smart ones who care for everyone who is good and then there are the ones who a dumb as a rock and only care for themselves._ Jefferson was one of the dumb ones. When the two got to the gate a nice looking car and a Space Force uniformed driver was waiting for them.

"Come with me gentlemen." the man said and the two recruits did as they were told. The driver got in, started the car and drove away from camp.

"Where are we going?" Robert asked.

"Classified." the driver said. "But I can tell you that Admiral Reed set this up."

"Admiral Reed?" Jefferson whispered. Robert also wondered why the admiral had the two leave the camp. Whatever the reason is, it must be important.

* * *

Earth Date - February 22, 1916

The Pentagon, Washington D.C

* * *

When the car stopped, Robert saw a large building in front of them. "The Pentagon." Jefferson said on awe before turning to the driver. "Why are we at the Pentagon?"

"Get out of the car and go to the front desk. They're direct you from there." The driver replied and the two recruits got out of the car, which sped away when they were completely out.

"What the hell is going on?" Robert asked.

"I have no clue." Jefferson replied before he chuckled. "Guess you were right. This is important."

"I guess so." Robert said.

"I hate it when you're right." Jefferson replied.

"Well, lets go inside." Robert said as he walked toward the front doors. The inside was neat with several metal desks and a lot of Military Police, all of whom were eyeing Robert as he and Jefferson walked towards a desk.

"You two need something?" the lady as the desk asked.

"Admiral Reed of the Space Force wanted us." Jefferson replied.

"Ah yes. The admiral mentioned that you two would be coming. Officer Martson will escort you two." she said as a man walked towards them. "These are Admiral Reed's special guest."

The officer nodded his head as he motioned the two to follow him. They walked for a few minutes before the officer opened a door and motion the two to go in. When Robert entered the room he noticed about a half of a dozen people sitting around a table, all members of the Space Force. "Hey." a dark hair woman said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tyler Jefferson and the negro is Robert Jackson. Who are you?" Jefferson replied.

"Names Caitlin Fox." the woman replied. "The tall guy is Gabriel Mandal" Caitlin pointed to a tall red hair man who waved at them. "The two guys in jackets are Steve and Phil Henson." she said point to the brothers. Before she could say anything else Admiral Reed entered the room and everyone stood up saluting him.

"At ease and take a seat." he ordered and everyone did as he said. "Before I tell you all why you are here, I want to tell you that this is unofficial. If we are caught, we will be court martial, possibly die, and be known as traitors to our loved ones. So if you want to leave, now is your chance." No one moved a muscle. "Good. The president is ignoring the threat of the Empire, so we are going to strike against them. You will spend a great deal of time in space possibly years, so before I give you all the mission file, I want you to write a letter to your families that your current mission is classified and you won't be able to write to them for awhile."

When the admiral handed Robert a piece of paper and a pen, he began to wonder what he will write. _Grandpa always say to write from the heart._ he thought to himself.

_Dear family,_

_I've been given a classified mission, so I won't be able to write to you all far awhile. I want to say that I love you all and you will be in my heart. I pray that I will return to you all alive and well, but if I don't I want you all to know that I died a free man fighting for the freedom of others._

_From Robert._

When he was done, Robert folded it into a envelope and gave it the admiral. Once everyone was done and seat, the admiral walked around handing everyone a file. "This is your mission. To sabotaged and find weaknesses in the enemy fleet. This information could save our lives next time they attack and maybe put some sense in the president. Till then our mission is a secret. Any questions?"

"Yes. How the hell are we going to get to them?" Jefferson asked.

"We been building a ship with hyperspace technology to infiltrate the Empire. The ship isn't large, but large enough to be functional. It has several gunner stations and stealth technology to avoid any Imperial ships. Anything else."

"What are our roles on this suicide mission?" a man with a scar on his cheek asked.

"Millson correct?" Reed asked and Millson nodded. "You are the demolition expert. Caitlin Fox is the weapons expert, the Henderson bros are the pilots. Mandal is the marksman, Snow mechanic, Jefferson is an extra hand, and Jackson is the team leader."

Everyone looked shocked and Jefferson was the first to say something, "But sir he's a negro! He can't lead a strike force!"

"Jefferson. He has the skills to lead a team, in fact he's the best soldier currently here. So don't doubt my judgement unless you wish to stay on Earth for the rest of your days." Reed said. Grudgingly Jefferson stopped talking. "Now that we have that out of the way, I already have people collecting your things. You are all leaving tonight. Dismissed."

* * *

Johnny was waiting for the admiral outside of the conference room. Today he was finally going to tell the admiral about Ian's abilities. This is the moment he wanted to avoid, but with all of the hell going on he was running out of options. When the admiral exited the room followed by several Space Force soldiers, Johnny asked, "Admiral sir, may I speak with you privately?"

"Is something wrong lieutenant?" Reed asked as the two walk through the halls.

"Yes and no." Johnny replied. "See I think my son may be a Jedi?"

Reed stopped and looked at the lieutenant in shock and fear. "Are you sure?" Reed asked looking around.

"Yes. I've seen him make things float without touching them and now he can see things before they happen." Johnny replied with panic in his voice. "I don't know what to do."

"Lenard, tell no one about his abilities. If the Empire finds out about him, he could be in grave danger." Reed said. "Trust no one."

* * *

Earth Date - February 22, 1916

The Imperial Palace, Coruscant

* * *

When ISB Agent Cole Satiis walked into Lord Vader's private quarters, he saw the cloaked figure standing by a window. Vader ordered for a agent with Satiis skills for some kind of top secret mission. "Agent Cole Satiis. Your mission record is impressive."

"Thank you my lord." Satiis replied.

"I have a mission for you. One that is vital to the safety of the Empire." Vader said.

"I serve the Empire and I will not fail." Satiis replied.

"You will go to a world called the Earth in the unknown regions and spy on them." Vader ordered. Satiis was shocked at what Vader had said.

"The unknown regions sir?" Satiis asked in wondered.

"Yes, this world has primitive technology but still has tactics that outshine the greatest commanders of the Clone Wars and the Empire." Vader said.

"So I must eliminate the threat leaders as well?" Satiis asked.

"Yes." Vader replied. "They are a great danger."


	19. Operation Thunder Strike

Earth Date - February 23, 1916

Space Force Launch Site Delta, Location Classified

* * *

The strike force woke up early that morning knowing that this is their last day on Earth. They put on their gear, which consist of light padded space armor, a LASER pistol, a LASER rifle, and a combat knife. Robert stared at his helmet. The black visor for vision was a thin line across the front, the rest was some kind of hard plastic. He was about to go to war against a entire galaxy. Nothing can prepare him for that. When the admiral came in he said, "Okay people. The last news you're about to hear is the Congress has declared war on the Germans and approved the new budget. Which means we won't be able to help you all while you're all in the enemy territory."

"We understand sir." Robert replied. "We accepted this as a fact."

"Good." Reed said. "_Operation Thunder Strike_ will begin when you all are launch out to space. Professor Osaki Tanak will explain how your gear works and about _The Humanity's Will._"

"Let's begin with your armor." Tanak said. "It was designed to withstand melee weapons and any type of hit. But if you are shot with a enemy LASER gun or heavy objects, then you're are dead. The armor also has two oxygen tanks. One for space walks, but only enough for one hour. And one to use as a jetpack, but be careful. It'll has thirty minutes of oxygen in it and if you run out you're better be near something or you're space dust. Each suit have a tracker in case any of you get separated. Any questions?"

"Does the visor have anything special about it?" Millson asked.

"Not really. It just helps hide you identity and protect your eyes." Tanak replied. "Anything else?" When no one replied, Tanak said, "Now to your weapons. The pistol and rifle are LASER weapons, which means that you're have to have extra ammo just in case. When you get to an enemy planet the chances are high that you will see the ammo flying around like we would in space. The knife is a basic knife. Any questions?" After more silence, Tanak said as he showed a colored picture of a dark sleek ship, "Now lets talk about the ship, _The Humanity's Will_."

"What kind of ship is it?" the Henderson bros asked at the same time.

"It's a new ship. After the Empire's attack, we gotten our hands on their hyperspace technology and we started to build on it. So this ship could go into hyperspace for a quick getaway, but we have no idea of what it's limit is, so use it in space only. Understand?" Tanak said eyeing the Henderson's.

"We understand completely." Steve Henderson replied.

"Completely." Phil Henderson agreed.

"Good. Let's continue." Tanak said. "The ship has four gunner stations. One on the top, bottom, front, and back. You're have specially design ration cubes that should last for five to six months, a storage for cargo or freedom fighters, extra storage LASER weapon ammo and some for regular bullets and guns along with explosives, planet wide communications, two crew quarters divide among gender, and it has experimental stealth technology which could make you invisible from scanners. The black paint makes you invisible to the naked eye. The ship goes up to speed of 400 mph. Any questions?"

"Yes. Why are the windows black?" Snow asked.

"They increase stealth to the eye as well as the paint. Anything else?" Tanak asked and no one said anything else. "Admiral." he said as he back up.

"Get you gear on and get to the launch pad. Time is ticking before the Empire's next attack." Reed commanded.

* * *

Reed watched as the strike force was loaded into the ship, knowing that no one will know about them. He almost didn't realized that Tanak was behind him. "What is it professor?"

"When you said this plan of yours was crazy, I didn't know you meant treasonous." Tanak said as the ship was attached to a rocket. "By doing this, we are signing our death certificate's."

"People die everyday, sometimes it's for something greater and sometimes it's a waste. The great war is a waste of lives, has been since 1914." Reed replied. "If we die, it'll be for a greater cause."

* * *

Robert felt the ship tilt as they faced toward the blue sky. He and the team was strapped to their seats, waiting for a violent launch. Before they lifted up, Robert looked at his team. Millson, Caitlin, Mandal, Snow, and Jefferson were all nervous. This mission could be their last. When he heard the Command Center checking the ship and crew status, Robert thought about his family. "Lift off in 12...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Lift Off." And the ship went up with violent force that a time Robert thought the ship would break apart.

After several minutes Steve said, "Ejecting boosters." Robert could feel the boosters violently eject from the craft. After several more minutes Steve said, "Ejecting External Tank." Once again Robert felt the ship violently shake. The ship slowly calmed down for several minutes till they stopped shaking. "Operation Thunder Strike is a go. Entering hyperspace in 3...2...1...now" Steve said as the ship zipped past stars showing the brightness of the universe. _They are now in war._

* * *

Earth Date - February 23, 1916

Army Recruitment Office, New York City, New York

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 1

* * *

When Liam Nerney heard that U.S was going into another war, he knew that he had to help some way. So he decide to rejoin the army where his skills and knowledge would prove useful. He entered the office to see dozens of young men waiting to join. He waited for about thirty minutes when one office workers motioned him over. "Name, and age?" the worker asked.

"Liam Nerney, 37." he replied. The worker looked at him.

"Liam Nerney? As in Captain Liam Nerney?" the worker asked in shock and Liam knew this was going to happen. "The Captain Nerney who was responsible for two of the Allies greatest victories during the Earth War."

"The very same." he replied as he heard murmuring from the gathering crowd.

"I'll be back in a moment sir." the worker said as he got up. Liam waited for a few minutes before the worker and an army officer came towards him and he stood up. "Nerney, this is Sergeant Grimm."

"Good to meet you sergeant." Liam said.

"Good to meet you too. Please follow me." the officer replied as he walked toward a office followed by Liam. When the two were in the office the officer said, "So why are you rejoining the army sir?"

"We are at war. I can't just stand around and do nothing." Liam replied.

"Well then, welcome back to the army captain." the officer said handing Liam some papers. When he looked at them, he noticed they were reinstatement papers. He looked at the officer, who smiled.

"Thank you." Liam replied knowing he has the honor of command and the burden of the deaths under his command.

* * *

Earth Date - February 23, 1916

Imperial Security Bureau Headquarters, Coruscant

* * *

Agent Cole Satiis study the Earth's technology and tactics from the information gathered from the Empire's attack and the war with the Separatist, and he must say that he is impressed. The humans of the world are defiantly a threat to any government. While their tactics are a bit brutal, they are effective. The guided debris field proves that. He wish they know more about the native culture and beliefs, that information could prove useful for his mission. But sadly they didn't have it, so he must adopt quickly to the world environment. This will be a dangerous mission that will determine the future.

* * *

Earth Date - February 24, 1916

Qu'To Imperial Space

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 2

* * *

When the_ Humanity's Will _exited hyperspace, they were introduce to hundreds of Star Destroyers. Robert stared at the intimidating ships in fear and awe. "Can they see us?" Robert asked the Henderson bros.

"Wait and see." Steve said nervously as the ships got closer.

"What's the name of the planet?" Mandal asked.

"Either Fu'to, Qu'to, or Mu'to." Caitlin replied. "While we do have a map of the Empire, we don't have a complete alphabet."

"Whatever the name is, we know it's important to the Imperials that they have this many ships guard it, then we must stop whatever is going on." Robert said. "Millson. Do we have any explosives that can take out an destroyer engine?"

"Yes. _The Italian Sweeper._" Millson replied. "A Captain Black from the Earth War created it about five years ago. It'll do the job."

"Good." Robert said as he unstrapped himself from the seat and glide himself to the storage units. "Get me close to the engines and I'll plant the bombs." When he got to explosives he found five of the bombs and he attached them to his belt before gliding to the airlock. "Millson. How many can I put on each engine?"

"One should work." Millson replied as Robert closed the airlock. The air surrounding him was sucked into the extra O2 tanks. He looked out of the airlock's window to see the destroy coming into view.

"Slow ship speed." Robert ordered.

"Yes sir." Phil replied as the ship slow drastically. Robert opened the airlock door and handed to the side of the ship to close the door. When the door was closed he jumped towards the enemy large gun turret. "We'll meet you at the engines sir."

"Good." Robert replied as he got to the guns. He pushed himself toward the rear of the ship. When he got to the rear, Robert maneuver himself towards the middle engine and gave himself a quick boost towards the top of the engine with the help of his jetpack. As the engine got closer and closer, he slowed his breathing. If he messed up then that the end of him. No redoes or second tries. He'll be dead. He was relieved when he managed to land on the engine perfectly. "This is _Thunder One_ to _Will_ I'm on the engine." Each team member has a call sign call _Thunder_ and the ship was called _Will_.

"We hear you Thunder One." Steve said. "Can you see us?"

"No." Robert admitted. "Thank god for human genius."

"Agreed." Phil replied.

"Placing bomb one." Robert said as he detached one of the explosives. He carefully attached it to the ships engine. "Time to go to another destroyer _Will._"

"Understood. We'll follow you." Steve replied as Robert pushed himself to another ship.

* * *

Earth Date - February 24, 1916

Qu'To Imperial Refinery IR-32

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 2

* * *

Kew Xipee was a doctor on Rodia, that was until the Empire came. Her people tried to fight, but the Empire was too powerful. All of the traitors were captured and were sent to prison camps. Kew was sent to Qu'To to mine the precise minerals and Coaxium for the refinery along with many other prisoners. The imperials treated them as slaves. Nothing more and nothing less. But her and Essom Eind have a plan to get out of this hell, and they will either escape or die trying.

* * *

Major Gal Tuson kept the alien prisoners in check at the refinery. When ever some prisoners got out of line, he handle it cruelly. He was loyal to the Empire and would die a slow painful death for it. If some foolish rebel ever tries to invade the world, he will without a doubt execute the aliens, so they don't fall into rebels hands.

* * *

Earth Date - February 24, 1916

Qu'To Imperial Space

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 2

* * *

Robert has spent almost an hour placing explosives on the enemy ships. He looked at the open space trying to see the ship. "This is Thunder One to _Will_. Explosives are placed. Ready for pick up."

"Understood Thunder One." Steve replied. "Setting course for interception." After a few minutes Robert could see a shadow across the world. "Do you see us?"

"I think so. Jumping toward you now." Robert said as he pushed toward the shadow. When he reached the shadow, Robert opened an airlock and got in. The small room was quickly filled with Oxygen. He glide himself to the bridge and smiled.

"Head to the surface. Do not detonate the explosives yet." he ordered.

"Yes sir." the bros replied as they entered the planet's atmosphere.

"Find some kind of structure and land close to it." Robert ordered.

"On it." Phil said. For about ten minutes they were playing till a beeping noise sounded. "We found a large structure five hundred miles South East."

"Go." Robert replied. Within minutes they were landing near a group of rocks. Everyone stood up from the seats and stretched, while the Henderson bros clicked several minutes.

"Planet's atmosphere is mostly O2 with large amount of CO2." Steve said. "What are you orders sir?"

"You two get some rest. Millson, prep explosives, find out which will be the best for maximum damage and quick to ready. Snow, run diagnostics. Fox, guard the ship from infantry. Jefferson, top gunner station. Mandal with me, we'll scout ahead. Dismissed." Robert ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - February 24, 1916

Qu'To Imperial Refinery IR-32

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 2

* * *

"What if this doesn't work Kew?" Essom asked in his native Sullustese.

"It'll work. I was a doctor remember." Kew replied. Digging the Sullustan arm using a makeshift forceps.

"You're using scrap to remove an explosive from my arm. So sorry if I'm a bit concerned." he replied. Each imperial slave had a small explosive tracker in them in case anyone tries to escape, which will trigger the tacker to explode the escapee. So with Kew's experience in surgery she has too take them out after Essom locate them.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful." Kew said in a calm voice. After a few minutes of carefully avoiding major muscles, Kew finally managed to find the device. "Try not to scream?"

"This is going to suck isn't it?" he asked. Kew gripped the tracker before slowly ripping it out. Essom was trying to not to scream in pain as she pulled it out. When the tracker was out, Kew quickly bandaged up the Sullustan's arm. "Is it out?"

"Yep. Need sometime till you get mine out?" she asked.

"No. We have to hurry." Essom replied as he grabbed his handmade scanner. "For freedom." he said as he scanned Kew. After a few moments his scanner found the tracker in Kew's shoulder. Essom carefully sliced into the Rodian's skin. He slowly pushed the forceps into the artificial wound avoiding the bones as best as he could. Kew managed to keep her screams of pain when ever Essom made a small error. Eventually he managed to grab the tracker and slowly pull it out. When the tracker was out Essom bandaged the wound. "It's done."

"Good. Let's head for the tunnels." she said.

"Are you sure? We may need to rest." he replied.

"If we don't leave soon, the Empire will kill us." Kew said.

"Alright. Let's go." Essom replied as the two start their escape.

* * *

Robert and Mandal has spent nearly forty minutes scouting out the enemy territory. Since the air is breathable they open the helmet's filter so they don't waste their O2 supply. A few minutes later Mandal motion Robert to take cover. "What do you see?" Robert asked whispering.

"Two figure up ahead. Heading our way. Can't tell if they are civilians or Imperials." Mandal replied. "Your orders."

"Wait till they past us, then we'll capture them." Robert ordered and Mandal nodded. They waited for a minute or two as the two aliens pasted them. Robert and Mandal quickly stand up, raising the rifle and saying, "Freeze! Hands in the air!" Robert yelled. The two aliens did as ordered. "Turn around!" The two aliens did as they were ordered. Robert noticed that they were both fearful and determined.

"Please." the green one pleaded. "We just want to be free."

"Lower your rifle." Robert ordered as he and Mandal lowered their weapons, much to the aliens surprise. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Kew and the Sullustan is Essom." the green one said lowering his arms. "Who are you? Rebels?"

"Kinda." Robert replied looking at Mandal. "Follow us to our ship."

Essom said something in a language that Robert didn't knew about. Mandal asked, "What the hell did he said?"

"He said thank you." Kew answered and the four people marched toward their ship.

* * *

When Robert to see that Caitlin was still guarding the ship. When she them coming, she raised her weapon and Robert pushed the aliens and Mandal to the ground for cover as Caitlin opened fire on them. "Caitlin! It's us! Stop shooting!" Robert yelled as she stopped firing.

"Sorry sir." I saw four of you and thought you were Imperials." Caitlin said as the group stood back up. "Who are they?"

"The green one is Kew and the other one is Essom." Robert replied as they entered the ship. "We've got guest! Meeting on the bridge!" he yelled to get the crew attention. Within seconds everyone was gathered on the bridge and eyeing Kew and Essom. "Millson status report."

"The ship is running at one hundred percent sir." Snow replied.

"Millson." Robert said.

"I've got the explosives ready for action. Just give the world." Millson replied.

"Good." Robert said. "This is Kew and Essom. Can you two tell us about what is going on?"

"Yes." Kew said. "Some people on my homeworld fought against the Imperials and I was a doctor. We were defeated and captured. I was sent to the refinery to help mine and build materials for the Empire. We were essentially slaves to the Empire."

The crew flinched at that word, Robert more so. "Slaves?" Caitlin asked horrified.

"Yes. We were worked to the born, harshly treated, and they put Trackers in us in case we ever try to escape." Kew replied. "We took ours out."

"How?" Snow asked.

"We had to surgically take them out." Kew replied as she showed them a scar on her shoulder.

"So they could only track you?" Jefferson asked and Robert wanted to slap his head.

"No. If they wanted to, the Imperials could detonate them and kill us." Kew replied. Robert was horrified at the lengths the Empire was willing to go.

"What about Essom? What's his story?" Jefferson asked.

"He was an engineer on an stolen jedi cruiser." Kew said. "The empire captured it and he was sent to the refinery."

"Can you two help us?" Robert asked. The two aliens were dumbstruck.

"What do you mean help?" Kew asked.

"You know the refinery and we want to take it down. Can you take us to were we can inflict as much damage as possible?" Robert asked. The two looked at each other horrified of going back.

"We can't. Even if we do, the Empire's too strong. What's one refinery to the galaxy?" Kew asked.

"One refinery will bring fear into the Imperials. I know this because our world brought fear in the Confederacy and the Empire." Robert replied and the two looked at him like he was insane. "Our world was armed with old slow guns when the Confederacy invaded and we pushed them back so much that we won the war. When the Empire attacked us, we destroyed about thirty destroyers before they ever fired at us and we sent them running. We are much more powerful than the Empire and everything they could ever throw at us."

The two looked at each other for a few moment before they nodded at each other. "We'll do it."

* * *

Earth Date - February 24, 1916

Qu'To Imperial Refinery IR-32

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 2

* * *

At around eleven pm, Earth time, the strike force sneaked into the refinery and straight to the power generator and fuel tanks. If they blow those two spots, then the battle is over. It took about twenty minutes to reach the fuel tanks and another ten for Millson to set the explosives. Then Kew and Essom lead them to the Generator, which took thirty minutes of dodging the enemy. When they reached the generator Millson took ten minutes to set the explosives. When they were done, they raced out of their avoid the enemy. Two hours later they reach the ship. When Robert closed the landing ramp, the Hendersons raised the ship and shot toward space. Everyone managed to get into their seats. Robert looked at Millson and nodded, and he pressed the detonator for the refinery bombs. The Empire will certainly send ships toward the destroyed structure. Thanks to the planet's shadow the enemy shuttles went right by them. Robert held the detonator for the destroyers bombs and triggered it. He could see explosions engulf some destroyer in the distance before they entered hyperspace.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I may not be able to update for this story till next year due to a problem at home. I will continue this story and I hope you like my story so far. :)**


	20. Spies

Earth Date - February 25, 1916

_The Emperor's Flame_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 3

* * *

The troopers were preparing the Pod for Agent Cole Satiis's mission. It should past the Earth's fleet and crash to the surface. "Is the Pod ready?" Satiis asked the troopers.

"Yes sir. All you need now is to put in the coordinate's." the trooper replied.

"Good." Satiis said as he walked into the Pod. "Launch the Pod." When the Pod's door was closed and he was seated, they launched the Pod and he went into hyperspace towards the Earth.

* * *

Earth Date - February 25, 1916

_The Devastator_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 3

* * *

When rebel terrorist destroyed his refinery on Qu'To, Major Gal Tuson knew that he would be called to report on the situation. He didn't expect to report to Darth Vader himself. The very idea terrified him. He, Admiral Fig, and General Konstance were ordered to report to Vader on the bridge. When the three officers entered the bridge, he saw a dark cloaked figure standing in the center of the room and chills went down Gal's spine. The officers stood at attention as Vader turns toward them. "Major Tuson what is the state of the refinery?"

"It has no power and the inmates have rebelled. We had to execute most of them." Gal replied shaking his hand. Vader stared at the major for several moments before focusing his attention to Fig.

"How did the rebels get onto the planet?" Vader asked.

"Their has been no ships entering Qu'To that exited the planet at the time of the attack." Fig replied smugly. "I believe that the threat originated at the refinery."

"Then how did you lose five destroyers?" Vader asked.

"We are still investigating the cause." Fig replied.

"The attack on the refinery and the destruction of the destroyers happened too close together to be consider a coincidence." Vader replied before turning toward Konstance. "How did the rebels get past your planetary defenses general?"

"I have to agree with the admiral. The rebels must have been inmates of the refinery." the general replied. As he was explain the possibilities of the attack an ensign walk toward Gal with a datapad.

"Major. Captain Tk-532 sent a file for you sir." the ensign said as he hand Gal a datapad. Gal looked at it. The files was security video of the attacking rebels. They were wearing some kind of armor with some kind of primitive blasters, with them was two aliens, a Rodian and a Sullustan.

"My lord." Gal said gaining everyone's attention. Handing Vader the datapad he said, "The attack was both from the inmates and rebel help. This is security footage of the attack. Who ever these rebels are, they are skilled and hardened."

At this point Gal gave a small smile as Vader looked at the footage. "Admiral Fig. I'll ask again. How did the rebel get past two hundred and twenty five Star Destroyers?"

"I-I don't know my lord. Perhaps we had a ack-" Fig said before Vader started to choke the officer using the force. Gal and Konstance backed up in horror as Fig's lifeless body dropped to the floor.

"Konstance, how did the rebels get past your planetary defense." Vader asked agitated.

"I don't know my lord. I'll accept any punishment you give me." he replied hoping to save his life.

"You will be demoted to Captain." Vader said turning to Gal. "You major have provided me with information. I will give you your next assignment later _General._"

Tuson stood at attention in honor as Vader gave him his new rank and smiled. "I won't fail you my lord and if I do, then I'll accept whatever cruel and slow punishment you give me."

* * *

Vader knelled when Palpatine image appeared before him. "So my apprentice. Do you have the answers of the refinery destruction?"

"Yes my master." Vader replied. "A strike force with advanced stealth technology managed to get past the Qu'To defenses."

"Which rebel group is responsible for the attack?" the Emperor asked.

"I believe that the group responsible is not a rebellion." Vader replied. "I believe that the group is from Earth."

"If it is true then we are facing the greatest threat in our history Vader." the Emperor said. "We can't send another fleet with the little information we currently have. What is you plan?"

"I sent a ISB agent to spy on the natives and sabotage them when he has an opportunity." Vader replied.

"Good. In order for the Empire to live, we must strangle this world." Palpatine said.

* * *

Earth Date - February 25, 1916

Lunar Base M-12

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 3

* * *

Major Jones waited for the _Humanity's Will_ to land in the bases hanger. When the ship landed, the hanger doors closed and air was released back into the hanger. The hallway door opened and the major entered the hanger followed by the hanger crew. The ship's ramp lowed and the crew got off followed by the two aliens he been told about. "So these are the rescued aliens?"

"Yes sir." Jackson replied. "This is Kew and Essom."

"Welcome to the moon. Follow me to a ship that'll take you to the Earth." Jones said.

"Thank you for your help." Kew said. Jones knows about their past with the Empire and was disgusted with the Imperials. He promise that they will fall.

* * *

Earth Date - February 25, 1916

Atlantic Ocean

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 3

* * *

Captain Liam Nerney has been sailing towards the Fench port of Le Havre for the push into German conquered territory in France. He was watching as dozens of ships sailed by, with hundreds of soldiers willing to die by a brutal death from man. He was not looking forward to this.

* * *

Earth Date - February 26, 1916

Earth

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 4

* * *

When Satiis's pod exited out of hyperspace, he saw the Earth's impressive yet chaotic fleet. Then he entered the atmosphere. If it weren't for the pod's heat shield Satiis might have been dead by now. The pod was shaking violently as the surface got closer by the second. He crashed with such a violent force that he would have knocked him through the window, if it wasn't for his seat straps he would have been thrown out of the window. After a few painful moments, Satiis managed to gather his go bag and and walked out of the pod. The surrounding area was dense wood land with a fiery crater from his crash landing. He slug his go bag on his shoulder and marched North to find something to blend in better. When he was clear of the pod, Satiis detonated his pod and he heard a large explosion. He walked for about an hour till he found some kind of crop field._ A farm._ He thought as he walk through it. The crop was some kind of white fluffy plant that he speculate was used for clothing. After walking for nearly ten minutes, Satiis found the farm house. He spotted cloths hanging nearby, cloths that'll help him blend in. He walked over and changed into natives cloths quickly. When he was done, Satiis heard footsteps behind him. "Who are you?" a man said. Satiis turned to see the man. He was maybe in his sixties and well built.

"Are you the owner?" Satiis asked.

"Yes, why?" the man answered.

"Are you alone?" Satiis asked. The man stiffened.

"No." he lied.

"Sorry." Satiis said before punching the man in the stomach. The man bent over losing his breath right before Satiis broke his neck. He let go and the man's body fell to the ground as he went inside the house. Inside the house Satiis was cautious and moved softly and slowly. Behind him he heard a _click_. He turned around to see a primitive blaster in his face and an old women holding it. "Hello, sorry about you husband."

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" she ordered. Satiis quickly disarmed the woman faster than she could register what happened. He backed up and aimed the weapons at her. "Please don't kill me?" she pleaded before Satiis fired. When her body fell to the ground, Satiss dropped the weapon before getting some more cloths for his journey.

* * *

Satiis has been walking by a road for four hours when a wagon dragged by two four legged animal._ Primitive._ He thought. A young woman driving it and she slowed down when he was in her view. "Need any help?"

"Yes, where is the nearest town?" he asked.

"Amarillo is about five miles south." she replied pointing south. "Need a ride?"

"Yes please." Satiis replied and the woman helped him onto the wagon. "What's your name?"

"Lisa Middleson." Lisa replied as the animals began to walk dragging the wagon with them. "Yours?"

"Cole."

"So where are you from?"

"I've traveled a lot, but I was last up North." he replied hoping she stop asking questions.

"So what bring you to Texas?"

"I writing a book about how people reacted and reacting since the Empire's attack." Satiis replied.

"Well, I can tell you Texas is wanting to end the Great War before we pick a fight with the Imperials." Lisa said surprising Satiis.

"So what life like in Texas?" he asked.

"Terrible, for me at least." she said bitterly. Satiis realize that there is more to this world than that we've learned. The journey to Amarillo was filled with silence. When they entered the small town, Satiis saw that their was difference with the natives. Some had speeders of some sort while others had wagons. He started to notice one major difference between them, the color of their skin. This information will prove useful to Vader. "Need a place to stay?"

"Yeah. Know any places?" Satiis asked.

"Well their is the Amarillo Hotel but the price isn't that great." she replied. "My father has a small cabin for rent and is much better than the hotel. It's out of town but it's close enough to walk back to town."

Satiis consider both options for the moment and decide with Lisa's offer. "I'll do some research and I'll meet your father about the cabin later."

"Cool." she said. "I've got to get some things so we can meet back her in an hour."

"Sounds good." he replied knowing she is just a pawn in a greater cause.

* * *

Lisa couldn't understand why Cole was nice to her, considering she's black and he's white. Maybe he's doesn't like to show that side of him. _But why would he take my offer?_ she thought to herself. When ever she talked to a white man, they usually responded bitter and hateful but Cole respond to her like she's an actual human. When she enter the grocery store, Lisa saw a small line at the cash register and Mr Edwards operating the register. Edwards wasn't friendly to black men, much black woman. She grabbed some flour, sugar, and baking soda for her mother before walking towards the now empty line. When she got her item checked Edwards asked, "How you been Lisa?"

"Fine." Lisa said bitterly.

"Know when your old man going to repay me?" he asked smiling. Lisa's father gotten an loan from Edwards to pay off the expense for the farm.

"You're get your money by the end of the month." Lisa said.

"I better get it negro. I don't like waiting." Edwards said with a wicked smile. "The sooner the better, never know when the Klan might pay a visit."

* * *

Earth Date - February 26, 1916

Middleson Farm, Texas

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 4

* * *

When Satiis arrived on the farm he expect it to be falling apart, which they were, but the Middleson's manage to keep them together. Mr. Middleson lead Satiis toward the cabin for rent. The cabin was more intact than the main house, which he assumed is to make it look nice. Middleson asked for cash which Satiis gladly gave to the old man the stolen money. When the old man left the secret imperial alone, Satiis dropped his bag beside the bed and laid down. For closed his eyes for about two minutes before someone knocked on the door. Annoyed, Satiis opened the door to see Lisa. "Hey." she said. "Ma is about done with dinner if you would some."

"No thanks." Satiis replied. "I just need some rest. Thank you though." Lisa gave him a puzzled look.

"What is it with you?" she asked and Satiis shared her puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so nice." Lisa said like it was an insult.

"Since when is being nice an problem?"

"It's just." Lisa sighed. "When it comes to white people, they either treat me like dirt, ignore me, or both."

"Because of your skin?"

"Yes." she replied holding back tears. "But you have been nice and treated me as a human being. Why?"

"Because we both are human. That's all I see." Satiis said uncomfortably. He always put his mission first and keep his personal feeling aside, but this world has shown him something. _Focus Satiis. Mission above all else._ he said to himself.

* * *

Satiis was half a sleep when he heard loud blaster fire. He shoot up and grab his blaster and vibro blade from his bag and walked toward the front window to see what is going on. When he looked outside he saw five men dressed in white from head to toe, four of which were on legged animals, the one not on an animals Satiis guess is the group's leader. Satiis walked out of the cabin without his alien weapons. One of the men noticed him and yelled, "Get inside if you know what's good for you!"

"Leave him alone!" Lisa yelled as she left the safety of the house.

"Lisa! Get back in here!" her father yelled. Lisa continued to walk towards the mysterious men and Satiis too walked towards them. As he got closer, he noticed the men had blaster rifles.

"Leave us alone! We done noting to you!" Lisa yelled as she stopped in front of the leader who slapped her down to the ground.

"Hey!" Satiis yelled. "Leave for alone!"

"She's a negro." the leader said. "Why do you care?"

"She's human." Satiis said stopping in the leader face. "Just like you and me."

"She's nothing like us. She's a negro." the leader said. "And if you stay here, we'll come after you."

"And do what?"

"Make you regret liking negros." the leader said before Satiis face bud the man who fell back wards. He heard clicks of the primitive blasters.

"Freeze negro lover!" one man yelled. Satiis charged and duck as the men fired. Satiis grabbed two of the men's arms and pulled them of the animals before he broke them their arms. He grabbed their blaster and open fire at the last two men, non lethal hit's of course. Satiis broke the rifle he was holding in half with his knee and threw it in front of the leader, who was terrified.

"Leave and never return." Satiis commanded. The men got up and ran away. When he was confident they where away, Satiis lent Lisa a hand up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Lisa replied as she got back up. "Just a bruise. Where did you learn to do that?"

"My dad served in the army and learned how to fight and he taught me." Satiis lied. "Who were those guys?"

"They would be members of the Ku Klux Klan or KKK." Mr Middleson said as he walked toward them. "Terrible people. They formed after the Civil War and terrorized black people. We are post to stay in the house and wait till they leave. Lisa."

"Sorry, but Cole clearly didn't know about them and he needed help." Lisa replied defending herself. Middleson looked at Satiis puzzled.

"Well at least you two are alright." he said. "But they will be back for you Cole. I suggest you leave."

"I understand, I didn't meant to get you all in trouble."

"Good. I suggest you go in the morning and good luck." Middleson said before he took his daughter back into the house. Satiis walked back toward the cabin to pack. He grab his communicator and clicked it to report his discoveries. Vader's image appeared on the holo projector.

"Report" Vader said coldly.

"The Earth is divided between politics and race."

"What do you mean?"

"They are currently at war with each other. The Allies vs the Central Powers."

"A potential alliance. How is the war going?"

"Slow." Satiis said disappointed. "But the U.S is joining the Allies and everyone expect the war to end soon."

"Disappointing. But still useful. What else?"

"They separated themselves by the color of their skin and gender. A group called the KKK is terrorizing those with black skin." Satiis said remembering the dumb brutes.

"So an alliance will be difficult with them."

"Yes."

"Excellent work. Continue your mission to learn more." Vader said before his image disappeared. Leaving Satiis alone on a foreign world.

* * *

When Lisa went to check on Cole, to see how he's doing after the incident. As she got to the cabin, Lisa noticed a blue light coming from the window. She walked slowly and looked inside to see Cole holding a strange device with a transparent man on it. Then everything made sense. The kindness, his fighting skills, clueless, and mysterious past. "He's an Imperial." she whispered before turning around and running back to the house silently.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading this far into the story, I hope you enjoy it. I've manage to fix the problem at home, which is a few mid stage moving problems but everything is back on schedule. (Sorry about being a bit dramatic about it.) ****I'm planning on some more awesome battles, new characters, and character stories. If you guys have any questions or any request for a story, don't feel scared to send a message. I will try to answer as many as I can. Have a good day. ****:)**


	21. The Great War

Earth Date - March 3, 1916

Le Havre, France

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 10

* * *

Night has fallen when the U.S fleet arrived at the small French port of Le Havre. Liam among with the many soldiers began to load up the attack transports. The plan was to use the port as a staging ground to take back the German occupied cities and then into Germany. Most of the transports were already being dropped down when Liam reached the side of the ship. He could over hear some of the men talking and whispering to each other. "I don't get it. Why are we going to war with the Germans and not the Empire?" one soldier asked.

"No idea." the other soldier asked.

"Simple." Liam said gaining the two soldiers attention. "If we let the Germans go on in the war, they could form an Alliance with the Imperials and we'll have to fight a two front war. We also need the entire world untied to fight the Empire. Now shut up and get on the transport."

"Yes sir." the two said in unison. As Liam was getting on the transport he noticed something in the water, then the realization hit him.

"U-Boat!" he yelled as canon fire erupted all around them. The Germans upgraded their U-Boats since the Earth War. Now they have four guns on the deck, each capable of fire large explosive ammo thanks to Black's _Little Hell_ and any thing else, along with two thousand rounds sub machine guns bullets. The ship's crew hurried to their battle stations as Liam jumped into the transport. "Drop the transport!"

"Yes sir!" a crewman yelled as the transport was dropped into the water, followed by an explosion.

Liam turned the driver and yelled, "Get us to that U-Boat!"

"Yes captain!" the driver replied as a nearby transport exploded. Liam looked above the transport doors to see a gun taking aim at them.

"JUMP!" Liam yelled as he climbed out of the transport and jumped into the cold waters, followed by the young men before the transport erupted into flames. "Swim to the rear!" he ordered as he and the men swam towards the German sub. When they got to the sub's rear Liam counted how many remained. _Thirteen_. Liam counted. "Okay people, shoot the gunners and then we'll take the sub." The men nodded as Liam readied his machine gun. "ATTACK!" Liam yelled as gunfire erupted and the gunners fell lifeless. A man exited the sub to see Liam pointing his gun at him and fired. The body fell back in the sub followed by Liam. When he entered the sub, Liam shot several soldiers and continued into the sub, followed by his men. As Liam continued to the sub's forward torpedoes, but was cautious and shot anyone that charged him or had a gun in their hand. At the torpedoes a young man maybe eighteen was eyeing Liam's gun and his hand was near his own pistol. "Don't do it kid." Liam said shaking his head. In a split second the kid pulled his gun and Liam fired. Another young death, another waste of life.

* * *

Earth Date - March 3, 1916

Amarillo Rail Station, Texas

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 10

* * *

Satiis has been in the small town for several days now and his doubts has grown. To keep his mind on his mission, he decided to leave the small town and go to this nation's capitol. Using money he stole from the people he bought a train ticket to D.C. He have to put his focus back onto his mission and nothing else, this place has distracted him from the mission. He tied to remember why he join the ISB. He remembered the Separatist invading his world, the slaughter of his rebellious family, the liberation thanks to the Empire. While he was remembering the past he almost didn't noticed Lisa walking behind him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." he said as Lisa sat next to him on a bench. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I know." she said, puzzling Satiis.

"Know what?" he asked.

"That you're an Imperial." she said as Satiis puzzled look turned to concern.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Satiis lied.

"The night the Klan attacked us, I went to your cabin to see if you were alright and I saw a blue glow and advanced technology." she said as Satiis realized she saw his holo projector. "I had no idea who to turn to. So I ask you why you're with the Empire?"

"The Empire brings security, peace, and order to the Galaxy." Sattis said.

"At what cost?" Lisa asked. "The genocide of millions, murder of innocents, or the theft of freedom?"

"Look at your world." Satiis said. "Your people are separated by the color of your skin, religion, and politics. The Empire doesn't have these problems. The ones who died were rebels and traitors."

"We both know that's not true. Your Empire treats the people like dirt while you all celebrate." Lisa said standing up. "Our world is divided, but we will unite to stop men like you and your emperor."

"Don't count on it." he replied.

"I won't tell anyone about your allegiance. I just hope you're think about what the Empire has done." Lisa said before leaving Satiis alone.

* * *

Earth Date - March 3, 1916

Refinery IR-43, Sullust

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 10

* * *

Blaster fire surrounded Robert and his team as they toke cover behind a TIE's wing. Both side exchanged fire, some troopers fell dead while Mandal was shot in the arm. Millson held the detonator for the explosives they planted at the refinery's generator. "Thunder One to _Will_! We need an immediate pick up!" Robert yelled over the intercom.

"On our way. ETA five minutes." Steve said.

"We don't have five minutes!" Robert replied.

"Best we can do." Phil said. Robert let out a curse as Jefferson walked towards him.

"I've go an idea." he said.

"Which is."

"I'll hop in this fighter and blast them while you guys get out to the landing pad. Then let Millson blow this hellhole apart."

"Go ahead and don't get us killed." Robert replied and Jefferson nodded before climbing the fighters wing. Within minutes the fighter was lifting off the ground. "Run for the landing pa!" Robert ordered as they all ran with explosions and screams echoing throughout the hanger.

"Attention! We have a Code Red in Hanger five! I repeat we have a code red in hanger-" the intercoms said before it cut off immediately. Outside Robert pulled out his tracker to see how far the ships was. _Two minutes out._ he said to himself.

"Freeze!" a squad of stormtroopers ordered. "You are under arrest rebels."

"I don't think so." Fox said before Jefferson blasted away the troopers. The TIE exited the hanger and turn around and hovered while it's weapons fire green Lasers into the hanger. The team hide behind some cover when Fox said, "You said "_Easy in and Easy out. No big deal._" This isn't an easy in and out!"

"How was I post to know about silent alarms?"

"Shut up." Fox said knowing it was a lost argument. Then they heard the all too familiar roaring engines.

"_Will_ to Thunder One, we're here. What the hell happened?" Steve asked as the ship's ramp lowered.

"Don't ask, just get us the hell out of here! Thunder Two get out of the TIE!" Robert ordered as they ran toward the Stealth Ship. Jefferson jumped out of the fighter as it speed up into the hanger, what followed was an large explosion. When everyone was inside the ship, Robert raised the ramp and order Millson to detonate the explosives. As the ramp closed, he heard a large explosion. He walked toward his seat and buckled as the blackness of space changed into bright streaks of light.

* * *

Earth Date - March 3, 1916

Pentagon, Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 10

* * *

Johnny has been in several unofficial meetings with Admiral Reed for the last few days about his son jedi abilities. When he entered Reed's office Reed looked at him and said, "How is Ian today?"

"He's good. He started to have what might be visions. He even drew one for me." Johnny replied.

"What is it?" Reed asked.

"A man in armor, not stormtrooper or any imperial armor, but it looked like some kind of mercenary." Johnny replied.

"What could it mean?"

"I don't know, possibly an Imperial Special Forces soldier or a hired gun."

"Did Ian gave a name or something?"

"Yes." Johnny replied. "He said he was a Mandalorian."

* * *

Earth Date - March 3, 1916

France

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 11

* * *

Four thousand. That is the death count at the Battle of Havre. Now the Allies have to march towards the German soldiers and win for the men who died. The French Trenches were five miles East of their current Location and is where the battle will rage. They began to their march at O ten hundred hours heading Amiens France to liberate the citizens from German control. Liam could not forget the death of the young man back on the U-Boat. He has destroyed machines, but he has never taken a life. It will haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Liam didn't need to ask if they arrived to the trenches, he heard the canon and gun fire from miles away. General McGerns planned for the men to use canon cover fire to take as much land as possible before the enemy realize what is happening. If all goes well, they would reach the German's trenches and take them out before they could react. They would strike at night to increase the chance of not getting spotted. Till then they would rest and prep for the assault.

* * *

When the sun was setting within minutes, Liam checked on the men he will lead into the chaos. One soldier was sitting on the ground with his head on his knees. "You okay kid?"

"No sir." The soldier said as he looked up and Liam guessed he was around eighteen. "It's just that I've never seen war. Havre was my first battle."

"It's okay. When I joined the army back in the Earth War, I've never seen battle till the Battle of Edison." Liam said. "I survived that hell, the Siege of Greenland, and I'm not planning to die today."

"Thanks." the soldier replied.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have a war to win. Now get ready." Liam ordered before he continued to walk around the trenches till the sun fully set. He grabbed a hold of a ladder as everyone gathered around. When the canons started to open fire, they climbed up the ladders and charged toward the enemy trenches. Liam looked at the trenches to see the Germans were still tucked in their holes. By the time they noticed Liam, he was firing at the enemy soldiers. Within minutes the trenches fell into the Allies hands. Next they will advanced closer into the enemy territory and win the war.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize. The problem that I thought was fix, isn't fix. I will try to update the story as much as I can, most likely be on Saturdays and Wednesdays. I hope you are enjoy the story and once again, sorry. I am an a bit of an idiot at times.**


	22. The Serpent Mandos

Earth Date - March 31, 1916

Forto

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 28

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Fox asked Robert who was using binoculars to look at an possible base.

"Just ships. Doesn't look Imperial or new."

"What do we do sir?" Mandal asked.

"Millson, you will be the spotter for Mandal and cover us. Everyone else, move in." Robert said as Fox and Jefferson followed him. When they reached the base, Robert raised his rifle and walked slowly. He notice the ships here had two slanted wings on each side and an open space for soldiers.

"Are we sure this is an Imperial base?" Jefferson asked.

"I don't think it is, but we can't be for sure." Robert replied.

"I see dust on the wings. It's must have been abandoned years ago." Fox noted.

"What about that ship?" Jefferson said pointing towards a ship with large vertical wings stretching towards the sky.

"It looks new." Robert said as they reached the ship. "Thunder Four, do you see anyone?"

"Negative."

"Jefferson look inside the ship. Fox with me." Robert ordered. Jefferson raise his rifle and walked inside the ship while Robert and Fox walked inside the base's opened hanger. The hanger had dozens of old, dusty, and sleek fighters. Robert didn't see anyone as they continued inwards.

"This is Thunder Two. The ship is empty but it's been used recently. We aren't alone." Jefferson report via the comms.

"Understood Thunder Two. Thunder Four and Five, head to Thunder Two's position." Robert ordered. A second later a gold blaster bolt flu by Robert faced and he raised his rifle at the origin of the bolt. He studied the hanger looking for the enemy. "Show yourself and we won't shoot you!"

"I don't listen to Imps!" the stranger yelled.

"Good because we aren't Imperials! We'll fighting the bastards!" Robert said as silence followed.

"You're rebels?"

"Not exactly." Robert replied. "But we are diffidently aren't fiends with the Empire."

"Lower you blasters and I'll show myself." the stranger said.

"Lower you rifle Thunder Three." Robert ordered as he lowered his weapons, followed by Fox. "Happy?"

"Yes." a man said as he revealed himself from behind a fighter. The man was wearing armor that covered his torso with a T shaped visor helmet. "Who are you?"

"Classified. Who are you?"

"Classified."

"We aren't going to get anywhere if we don't tell each other our identities." Robert said knowing this was getting no where.

"Good point. So who's going to reveal their identity?"

"I will." Robert said taking his helmet off. "The name's Jackson. Yours."

"Voj Nuzlu. Also known as the Mando Serpent." Nuzlu replied. "So who are you guys?"

"Classified. We don't know much about you, so everything we known is classified." Robert said.

"Let's talk on my ship." Nulzu said motion toward the landing pad. The three armored soldiers walk toward the vertical winged ship, which Jefferson was leaning on as Mandal and Millson ran towards them.

"Who's the new guy?" Jefferson asked.

"The Mando Serpent." he replied. "I've been fighting the Empire for ten years and building a rebellion."

"What about before your rebellion days?" Mandal asked.

"I was part of Death Watch along with my clan." Nuzlu replied looking down, embarrassed.

"I take that this _Death Watch _group is terror group?" Fox asked.

"Yes." Nuzlu said in a low voice. "We were told that we would free Mandalore from the government but I learned that we were murders and warmongers."

"When did you learned it." Jefferson asked.

Nuzlu signed, "Me and my father was sent to collect a protection tax from a village on Felucia. Their leader pleaded to forgive them for not collecting the money, but my father wasn't a forgivable man and he told me to kill them. I refused and we fought. I killed him and ran for my life."

"Why did you building a rebellion?" Robert asked.

"When I heard the Empire backed up Death Watch with taking over and controlling Mandalore, I had to fight to repent for my sins." he said. "What about you all?"

"We'll from the Unknown Regions." Robert said and the Mandalorian stared at him like he was insane.

"That's impossible." Nuzlu said. "There is too many cosmic anomalies to even pass through."

"Tell that to the Confederacy and the Empire." Fox remarked. Nuzlu was silent. Robert knows that the galaxy thought the Unknown Regions was just empty space without life. This information could take time to process.

"We'll from a planet called Earth. We managed to drive the droid army out of our system. We've recently destroyed fifty two Imperial Star Destroyers before they could even react. Now we are sabotaging their fleet in an attempt to inspire the fight for freedom." Robert said.

"If this is true then the Empire will fear you." Nuzlu said in a despaired voice. "And what the Empire fears, the Empire will destroy."

"I would like to see that happen." Jefferson snorted.

"Yeah. We were outmatched during the First Earth War and beat the droids pretty good. We'll beat the Empire better." Fox said.

"We better head to Serpent Base. I'll send you the hyperspace coordinates." Nuzlu said walking toward the pilot seat. "And for you sake, I hope you are right."

* * *

Earth Date - April 1, 1916

_The Rebellion Slayer_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 29

* * *

General Gal Tuson walked onto the Star Destroyer bridge and the officers stood up. "At ease." he said and Commander Jerva Syler walked toward hims.

"General. It is is an honor to have you on my ship for our upcoming stike." she said.

"Indeed." Tuson said in a pleased manor. "I have witnessed several rebellions destruction but I'm looking for one. Perhaps today I will crush it then their leaders."

"One can only hope General." Syler replied. Tuson smiled envisioning the coming deaths.

* * *

Earth Date - April 2, 1916

Fifth Moon of Kiran

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 30

* * *

"Exiting hyperspace in 3...2...1...now." Steve said as the bright streak of light fade into the blackness of space. Nuzlu's ship exited hyperspace before they did and they began to descend to the planet's atmosphere. The Mandalorian said that his base has strict security so they will have to follow close behind. When they finally landed Robert got out of his seat and lowered the ramp. The first thing his saw were ships identical to Nuzlu and other similar but smaller and wings were horizontal, along with soldiers wearing armor similar to Nuzlu's. One of which was walking toward Nuzlu.

"What do you think their talking about?" Fox asked behind him.

"Us most likely." Robert replied. The two Mandalorians continued to talk for a few minutes before they both hugged each other. "I guess they have a romantic connection."

"Yep." Fox remarked as the two walked over toward them.

"Jackson this is my fiancee Aici Blall and second in command of this operation." Nuzlu said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. So you're all the Unknown Regions?" Aici asked.

"That's correct."

"So why are you all fighting the Empire? From what I heard the imps are no where close to your world."

"We've been invaded by the Confederacy almost a decade ago and barley won. We don't want to face extinction again." Robert said and Aici kept her hands near the pistols.

"No offense but that seemed hard to believe."

"Well it's the truth." Jefferson said and the remaining crew as he exited the ship.

"I'll believe it when I see it. I've got to check on the troops." Aici replied as she walked off.

"You're have to forgive her, ever since Mandalore fell she became distinct." Nuzlu said.

"We understand. At least now you're fighting for your people freedom." Fox replied sympathetically.

"Thank you." Nuzlu said.

"What can you tell us about this planet?" Mandal asked.

"We are on the fifth moon of Kiran which is basically abandoned except for us and a few mines. Kiran is a ocean world that as far as anyone can tell has no seafloor." Nuzlu answered.

"What about the other moons?" Snow asked.

"Same conditions the others moons. No major population, mineral sources, or political influence. Perfect place to raise a rebellion."

"I hope so. We may need it for the fight against the Empire." Robert said.

* * *

Earth Date - April 4, 1916

_The Rebellion Slayer_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 32

* * *

Tuson watched as the third Star Destroyer reached his view. "The _Swift Blade _is exiting hyperspace sir." Ensign Vethe reported.

"Excellent. Is the light fleet ready?" Syler asked the ensign.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good how long till we launch the attacked?" Tuson asked.

"Tomorrow if we stay on scheduled." Syler replied.

"Good." he said smiling.

* * *

Earth Date - April 4, 1916

Fifth Moon of Kiran

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 32

* * *

Night has fallen over the mountain terrain of the moon when Robert stared at the stars above in awe. Even tho he has traveled among them, he can't let go of the greatness of them. So many civilizations waiting for discovery and freedom. "Hey boss. Looking at the stars again?" Fox asked behind him.

"Yeah."

"You know we go and travel around in the night sky?"

"Yeah, but I can't help but think about all that is out their. All of the new worlds, people, and culture." he said as Fox walked toward his side.

"Yeah. I can't help but think about it either."

"What did you do before joining the Space Force?"

"I work in a textile factory in Chicago, slowly earning my wages. You?"

"I work on my families farm in the south. Not much to do for a negro." he said.

"Think on the bright side. You're the first negro to go into space and fight the Empire."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Do you think this war will end?" Robert asked turning his head toward Fox.

"It will. All wars have an end." Fox said turning her head towards him. The two locked eyes with the stars and Kiran being their only light. They leaned toward each other and shared a kiss.

* * *

"How can you trust these people? We know nothing about them." Aici said. "For all we know they could be imperial spies!"

"I know the risk, but think about it they are unlike any imp spy I ever met. Their tech is different and they act different. Take Jefferson and Jackson. Jefferson calls Jackson a negro all the time like it's the only way to talk to him and I never heard of the word negro." Nuzlu replied.

"Then they're the best spies you ever met."

"You're stubborn you know that?" he said and Aici walked toward him.

"Isn't that why you love me?"

"It is." he replied as he put his hands on her helmet and she grab his arms.

"You know about my clan's code." Aici said as she dragged his hands slowly down.

"I wish I could see you beautiful face." Nuzlu said.

"I know and I wish I could kiss you."

* * *

Earth Date - April 5, 1916

Fifth Moon of Kiran

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 33

* * *

Robert was eating breakfast when Jefferson sat across from him. "How was your night Jefferson?"

"Good. I had a dream that I was an Admiral for the fleet."

"That's nice. Maybe you will be one day?"

"Thanks. What about you negro, how was you night?" Jefferson asked with a smirk.

"It was great." Robert replied thinking about Fox.

"Sounds terrific." Jefferson mocked. Seconds later an alarm sounded. "What the hell is going on?"

"Attention! Star Destroyers spotted near the Second Moon! Report to command center!" the speakers sounded. Robert let out a curse as everyone scrambled towards to command center. When they got there Aici and Nuzlu were overlooking a holo projection of surrounding planetary space with the rest of the rebels and the strike force crowded together.

"We have a serious situation. The Empire has found us." Aici said walking towards Robert pulling her pistol out. "I can only guess why they found us so easily." She raised her weapon in front of his face with her finger on the trigger.

"Aici! For all we know is that the imps been planning this for a while! For now we have to focus on an escape plan instead of killing each other!" Nuzlu yelled. For several stressful moments Robert stared down the barrow of a gun. He was relieved when she lowered he weapon.

"Fine, but don't think I won't shoot you later."

"Got it." Robert replied as she went back to Nuzlu.

"Now that we got that settle, we need to focus on packing what we need and get the hell out of here. Jackson, will the Earth prove a good base of operations?" Nuzlu asked and everyone turned their heads at Robert.

"Things are tense back home, but it should."

"Good, send the hyperspace coordinates to out ships and everyone get packing. We can't let the Empire have a victory."

* * *

The base was frantic packing up ammo and fuel for ships onto their transports, that some were lifting off. Robert march toward his crew for a plan in case something happens. "Do the rebels have the hyperspace coordinates?"

"Yep. Sent it to them after the meeting." Steve said.

"Good, I have a plan."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to a high risk idea?" Fox said with a smirk.

"Because we'll going to do a _Bomb Drop Six_ tactic." Robert said and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's a high chance a suicide. The chance of pulling it off is slim." Phil said.

"I have the best pilots and the best crew. If anyone can pull it off it's us."

"You know if I die, I'll punch you in the arm." Jefferson said.

* * *

Earth Date - April 5, 1916

_The Rebellion Slayer_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 33

* * *

"We are approaching the moon sir." Syler said.

"Good. Is the light fleet in position?" Tuson asked folding his arms.

"Yes sir. Their is no escape for the rebels."

* * *

Earth Date - April 5, 1916

Fifth Moon of Kiran

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 33

* * *

Nuzlu wait patiently for the transport to exit the atmosphere. When the alarms went off his mind panic. "Imperial frigates! We'll trapped!" the pilot Kuck Kit yelled.

"Can't you out maneuver them?"

"There's too many! And beside's we're too late!" Kit yelled as blaster fired rocketed around them. In that instinct Nuzlu knew that they were dead men. He counted twenty light frigates surrounding the skies. The yells of the other pilots told him that their rebellion is dying. Then he saw five frigates explode simultaneously and he look is surprise and a relief of hope.

"This is _Will_ coming in!" someone yelled and the _The Humanity's Will_ appeared straight up blasting seven more frigates. Nuzlu couldn't believe his eyes, he never seen anyone blast that many ships before in so little time. Within minutes the frigates were nothing but falling debris.

"Thanks _Will_ for a moment I thought we were dead."

"Your welcome. Get to hyperspace while we take down some destroyers." Robert said.

* * *

Earth Date - April 5, 1916

_The Rebellion Slayer_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 33

* * *

Tuson stood on the bridge as the destroyer entered the moon's atmosphere. When an ensign walked towards him and Syler Tuson wondered what is going on. "Sir, the frigate's been destroyed." Tuson eyes widened.

"How?"

"We don't know sir." the ensign said. Tuson looked out the window to see a black shape flying towards them.

"Shoot down that ship!" Syler ordered.

"Scanners aren't detecting any other ships other than the rebels." an ensign replied.

"Focus all fighters and ships toward that ship!" Tuson ordered.

"What about the rebels sir?" Syler asked.

"Forget them! That ship is of high priority of the Empire and the Emperor!"

* * *

Earth Date - April 5, 1916

Fifth Moon of Kiran

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 33

* * *

"You're ready Thunder Five?" Robert yelled over the ships speakers.

"Bomb One is ready!" Millson yelled. He quickly managed to combine several explosives together to form large bomb. The chances of the bombs working are slim, but it should do the job. The plan was too launch the bombs from the airlock and drop them on the destroyers.

"Drop Bomb One in 3...2...1...Now!" Robert yelled as he turned ship turned ninety degrees and Millson launched the bomb. He heard a large explosion moments later. "Good job. One down, three to go."

"_Eyeballs_ in coming!" Phil yelled.

"Thunder Two top turret, Thunder Three rear, I'll handle the bottom!" Robert ordered. "Thunder Five ready the second bomb!"

* * *

Lieutenant Saivé Flunn is an pilot of the Empire, loyal to the core. When she saw the new freighter destroying the _Swift Blade _she was dumbstruck. When she got close enough to it, her targeting computer failed to recognize it. "What the hell?" she whispered to herself. "Command, my targeting computer is failing to target the enemy ship."

"You're going have to use you natural eyes to take the ship down." the naval officer said.

"Great." Flunn replied to herself. When the ship was in range every fighter opened fire. When the ship zipped past her fighter some kind of projectile hit a TIE in her view shattering the wing. She instantly knew that this was an unfair fight.

* * *

"Bomb Two ready!" Millson yelled to the Henderson bros.

"Good! How many runs can we do?" Steve yelled.

"Two more runs with the bombs and one with an experimental Edison EMP bomb!" Millson yelled back as the ship turned ninety degrees again for the seconds run.

"Drop Bomb Two in 3...2...1...Now!" Phil said and Millson launched the bomb. A large explosive sound echoed behind and Millson started to move Bomb Three into the airlock.

* * *

Earth Date - April 5, 1916

_The Rebellion Slayer_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 33

* * *

Tuson watched in horror as _The Hell Finder_ erupt into flames. "Why can none of those TIEs protect one destroyer?" He yelled.

"The ship has advanced stealth technology. The fighters can only eyeball it sir." Syler replied.

"Do the explosives have stealth technology?" he asked and the bridge was silent except for the alarms. "Then shoot those bombs!"

* * *

Earth Date - April 5, 1916

Fifth Moon of Kiran

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 33

* * *

Robert opened fire at the enemy fighters and dozens of them were blown into pieces at a time. "Do these things even have shields? This is too easy." Jefferson asked.

"I don't think so Thunder Two. These things are useless." Robert replied as he shoot down more fighters. "Thunder Five, is Bomb Three ready?"

"Yes sir. Just give me a target." Millson said.

"_Will_ head for another run." Robert ordered.

"Yes sir." Phil replied.

* * *

"Attention all fighters, target the bombs from the enemy ship." an naval officer ordered. Flunn kept out of the enemy's line of sight for as long as she could. When the ship turned ninety degrees she prepared herself for an counterattack. As _The Steel Fist _came into her line of sight she readied her blaster canons. When the enemy dropped a third bomb she opened fire and a inferno erupted. When the smoke was cleared she saw the destroyer had taken damage, nearly breaking it into half but still flying. She did her duty and continued to chase the enemy bomber.

* * *

The ship violently rocked around after Millson launched the bomb. "What happened _Will_?"

"They shot the bomb Thunder Five. Is the EMP ready?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but I have no idea if it'll work."

"It better because that last destroyer is starting to chase us."

* * *

Earth Date - April 5, 1916

_The Rebellion Slayer_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 33

* * *

Tuson watched as the destroyer started to chase after the Earth ship. He was determined to catch the enemy no matter the cost. "_The Steel Fist_ has suffered significant damage sir. What are your orders for the ship?" Syler asked.

"Have it chase after the bomber commander." Tuson ordered.

"Sir, it's heavily damaged. It'll be lucky if they can keep the ship together." Syler protested.

"It's chances of survival are better against the bomber than with me."

* * *

Earth Date - April 5, 1916

Fifth Moon of Kiran

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 33

* * *

Millson pressed several buttons to activate the EMP bomb. The next piece of metal it sticks to will cause an EMP blast and take down the enemy ship. "EMP ready!" Millson yelled as he walked into the airlock. "I'm going have to manually drop it!"

"Understood!" Phil replied. Millson lock his life cable to the ship and opened the airlock. He could hear the violent sound of the wind as he got to the edge. When they were over the enemy ship he dropped it and closed the airlock.

"EMP dropped! Get us the hell out of here!"

* * *

Flunn kept her TIE on the enemy trail when she heard an electrifying explosion behind her, she wondered what was happening. When an electric field engulfed her TIE and started to lose power, she knew that they dropped an EMP weapon. She failed her mission, duty and loyalty. She took off her helmet and smile one last time as she crashed into one of the _Rebellion Slayer _dome generators.

* * *

Earth Date - April 5, 1916

_The Rebellion Slayer_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 33

* * *

When Tuson saw the bright electric field engulf his ship, he knew that he failed. The bridge panicked while he just stood there as the ship started to tilt and fall towards the moon. Syler ran towards to the escape pods as a coward. Tuson stood on the bridge like any good commander. He is going down with the ship.

* * *

Earth Date - April 5, 1916

Fifth Moon of Kiran orbit

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 33

* * *

Nuzlu kept his men in orbit waiting for the soldiers of Earth to follow them. As they waited he saw three large infernos, he knew that the battle was intense. They waited and Aici walked behind him. "They're gone. No one could battle four Star Destroyers by themselves and live. It's impossible."

"So is fighting the Empire, but I don't see you complaining." Nuzlu replied. "They saved us from annihilation. They destroyed so many frigates in almost no time. I've never seen anything like it."

"I know but frigates are different destroyers and fighters." Aici said. Nuzlu looked at the moon in silent.

"I thought I told you knuckleheads to get out of here." Robert said over the comm and Nuzlu smiled in relief.

"I was starting to wonder if your guys need help. Any imps following you?" Nuzlu asked.

"Nope, blow them all up. Would not recommend during it by yourself." Robert replied and the mandalorian was shocked.

"You destroyed the destroyers! By yourself!" Aici exclaimed.

"Yep. Better get to Earth."

"Can't agree more. If you guys are crazy and skilled enough to take on four destroyers, I want to see if you can destroy the Empire." Nuzlu said as they entered hyperspace.

* * *

Earth Date - April 6, 1916

Imperial Palace, Coruscant

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 34

* * *

Vader was in his quarters when a vision entrapped him. "I will never bow to the Empire." a familiar voice said.

"Then die." Vader replied raising his lightsaber and slicing the man.

"NO!" a boy yelled and Vader was pushed into a wall as debris falling towards on him. Then the scene changed to a forest and the boy was a grown man holding a purple bladed lightsaber.

"Surrender or die." a new voice said.

"You pretend to be Vader, but you will never be him. He was stronger in the dark side than you are. Today we finish the war that he started." the jedi said as he attacked a man with a red blade lightsaber and hidden by a mask that Vader has never seen. Then the vision ended and Vader marched to his master.

* * *

"My master." Vader bowed.

"What is it my apprentice? You seem distraught." Palpatine said.

"I've have had a vision. In the vision the jedi will return and fight the Empire in the future when a new Sith will rule." Vader said.

"This is terrible news Vader." Palpatine replied. "What else is there."

"I will encounter the jedi when he is a boy and I kill his father."

"Find the boy and make certain that he dies." Palpatine ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - April 6, 1916

The Pentagon, Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 34

* * *

Reed hurried to the conference room where the Strike Force and the rebel leadership are currently at. When the admiral entered the room his men stood up and saluted him. "At ease. Sergeant report."

"Sir this is Voj Nuzlu and Aici Blall. They operate a rebellion called the Mando Serpents." Robert replied.

"Good to meet you all. Sergeant get Lieutenant Lenard here immediately." Reed ordered remembering the drawing. After a brief moment of pondering, Robert did as ordered. "The rest of you get in touch with family. You've been gone for over a month."

"Yes sir." they all replied before leaving the admiral alone with the rebels.

"What do you know about Jedi?" Reed asked.

"More than we would like to, mostly our people's history with them." Nuzlu replied.

"Why do you want to know about an extinct race instead of weapons, tactics, or weaknesses?" Aici asked as Johnny walked in. He looked shock when he saw the rebels. The two humans nodded knowing that they will be important.

"We have a jedi child." Reed said and the rebels backed up in shock.

"How?" Aici asked.

"My son has shown me special abilities that before the First Earth War everyone would have thought of magic. But we know he is a jedi and he's ten." Johnny said.

"So what do we do now?" Aici asked.

"We know very little about the jedi so we don't know." Reed said.

"Does he have a lightsaber?" Nuzlu asked.

"No." Johnny said.

"Then we get him one. I know that a lightsaber needs a crystal from a planet called Ilum. The rest is mystery to me." Nuzlu admitted.

"Can you get us a crystal?" Reed asked.

"Yes and no. I could but the Empire is most likely have a blockade and if my memory is correct the jedi have to pick a crystal."

"Will it be easy to get past the blockade?" Reed asked.

"Depends on the amount of ships." Nuzlu replied. "And I'll take a squad of soldiers with me."

"Then can you help us?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. We'll launch in the morning."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thank you for reading my story so far and I hope you all enjoy it. I hope you all had a merry Christmas or a happy Hanukkah. I hope you all will have a happy New Year.**


	23. Journey to Ilum

Earth Date - April 7, 1916

Space Force Launch Site Delta, Location Classified

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 35

* * *

"Launch in 3...2...1...Lift off." Phil said as they launched back into space with more explosives and a new radio station to contact the Earth. Robert haven't been able to get a telegraph from his family in time due to the hastiness and immediate danger from the threat of the Empire, but he hopes they are doing well.

* * *

Earth Date - April 7, 1916

French-German Boarder

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 35

* * *

Liam has been at war with Germany for over a month fighting for peace and with everyday he lose some hope that it'll be possible for peace with the Germans or that after all he had fought for will be for nothing. A doubt he have had since the _Attack _those many years ago.

* * *

Earth Date - April 7, 1916

Space Force Launch Site Alpha, Location Classified

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 35

* * *

"This is crazy." Aici said to Nuzlu who was working on his transport. "Ever since we meet Jackson and his team you've lost focus. Placing the need of potential imps before the need of the many billions who are fighting for survival."

"You've seen their ships, weapons, and many more reasons of why we should help them. And if we have a train jedi, he could bring in millions to the rebellion. It's a win win." Nuzlu replied.

"And what'll happen if you get yourself killed?" Aici asked. Nuzlu stopped and looked at his future wife.

"I won't." he said as he hugged her. "I'll always come back to you."

"I know." she said as they continued to hug each other.

"Are we ready to go?" Johnny asked and the two mandalorians let go of each other.

"We're ready. Are you?" Nuslu asked getting on his ship.

"Ian's at the car saying his goodbyes." Johnny replied grabbing the warrior's arm. "You will keep him safe right?"

"You have my word."

"Thank you." Johnny said as Ian ran towards him. "Are you ready Ian?"

"Yeah. Who's that?" Ian replied pointing at Nuzlu.

"This is Nuzlu. He's a rebel fighting the Empire." Johnny replied.

"Cool." the child said walking onto the ship with his father behind him.

Nuzlu turned to Aici and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." she replied as Nuzlu raise the ramp.

* * *

Earth Date - April 8, 1916

_The __Devastator_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 36

* * *

Vader was meditating when he received a vision. He saw a crystal cave and the boy walking alone in the dark. The boy stopped and pick up a lone light source before the darkness engulfed the boy. "Ilum." Vader said in hate.

* * *

Earth Date - April 8, 1916

Ilum

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 36

* * *

"Entering Ilum space in one minute." Korbone said. Johnny just watched as the stars streaked past them. He looked at his sleeping son. When the streaks slowed down a white planet appeared in front of them.

"So that's Ilum. I thought there would be Star Destroyers." Johnny remarked.

"Probably don't want the galaxy to know about this planet or what's on it. In fact it took my father thirty years to find it. Never had the chance to use it though." Nuzlu said.

"So there's no imperials down there?"

"Doubt it. We'll still have to fight some bucketheads. Korbone get us to a landing pad." Nuzlu ordered the pilot.

"Yes sir." the pilot replied. Soon they were flying in the planet's atmosphere. "I found a landing pad but a storm is coming in."

"How many troopers are there?" Nuzlu asked.

"Don't know. One squad minimal, thirty men max."

"Odds are against them." Nuzlu said as the landing pad entered their view. The pad was surrounded by walls of ice. When they got to the pad the ship landed smoothly and the ramp lowered. "I'll go on a head. Stay here till I take them out." Nuzlu said as he exited the ramp.

* * *

When Nuzlu exited the ship he saw two squad of ten stormtroopers, blasters raised at him. "Freeze or we will open fire!"

"Good evening gentlemen! I'm lost can you help me to find Naboo?" Nuzlu said trying to act stupid.

"This is a restricted planet! You are under arrest!" a trooper yelled.

"Sorry but I'm on a mission looking for Naboo." Nuzlu said lowering his hand toward his blaster.

"Raise your hands or we will shoot!" another trooper ordered.

"You outnumbered! Twenty to one!" the first trooper yelled.

"I like those odds." Nuzlu said as he drew his blaster pistols and shot half a dozen stormtooper before they opened fire and he had to launch into the air with his jetpack. He shot another dozen of soldiers leaving seven left who are hidden behind crates. Nuzlu threw a signal jammer in the middle of the the pad. He flu to the top of the ice wall and shot the last of the enemy soldiers. The mandalorian jumped down from the wall with help from his pack. "Landing Pad is cleared." Johnny came out first with a tired Ian, followed by his squad of mandalorians. "Broth, Ja, you're with me, Johnny, and Ian. Everyone else secure this pad!"

"I assume you have a plan Nuzlu." Johnny said moving Ian to avoid the bodies.

"Yes and no. Mostly no." Nuzlu said and Johnny stared at him. "My knowledge of Ilum and Jedi crystal goes to what we all ready know. Unless the kid knows where to go we're have to follow the pathways and tunnel till we find a crystal."

"How long will it take?"

"No idea, hopefully not long." Nuzlu replied as the small group began their journey to a crystal.

* * *

Earth Date - April 8, 1916

_The __Devastator_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 36

* * *

"Set course for Ilum immediately captain." Vader ordered as he walked onto the bridge. The officer looked at him questioning.

"We aren't schedule to Ilum till the planet's next cycle and they haven't sent a distress signal to the fleet." the captain replied.

"Do not second guess me captain." Vader commanded glaring at the captain.

"Yes sir." the officer replied. "Set course for Ilum ensign." The ensign did as order and they were in hyperspace.

"I want to the planet by the day captain." Vader order.

"But sir the destroyer can't go fast."

"Then send more power into the engines. A threat is rising on Ilum and I want it to be destroyed." Vader said turning and walking off the bridge with the captain follow the orders.

* * *

Earth Date - April 8, 1916

Ilum

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 36

* * *

The small team have walking for hours on end to find a crystal only taking small breaks to eat, drink, or shoot stormtroopers. At their latest break Johnny walked towards Nuzlu. "We need a plan. We've been walking for hours and haven't found a crystal."

"Our instruments detect several hundred crystals all around us, but since none of us can see them, my guess is that only Jedi can see their crystals." Nuzlu replied.

"Great. So his crystal could be on the other side of this planet?"

"Yep. Hopefully not, but we can't be sure." Nuzlu said as Johnny put his palm on his face.

"We have to hurry, someone is bound to notice some dead stormtroopers."

"I know. But what choice do we have." Nuzlu said as they begun their journey again. After ten minutes of walking they heard loud drills and yelling.

"What is it?" Johnny asked.

"Don't know. Ja scout ahead." Nuzlu ordered and the female Night Owl jogged towards the sound blasters raised. For several minutes they waiting with suspense filling the air.

"Serpent do you copy?" Ja asked over the comm.

"I copy Owl Bird. Report." Nuzlu replied.

"Large mining op is here. Ten drills and maybe eighty troopers and two uniforms. Unknown amount on the inside." she reported.

"Can you see a signal transmitter or something?"

"Yes."

"Place some detonators and get clear. Don't detonate till I give the order."

"Got it." she replied and Nuzlu turned to the remaining team motioning them to follow. He raised his blaster pistols ready for trouble. When they reached a pile of crates the group hid while Nuzlu looked at the situation. Just like Ja said, eighty bucketheads.

"Owl Bird, are the explosives ready?" Nuzlu asked over the comm.

"Yes sir. Ready to detonate on you command." Ja replied.

"Broth ready?"

"Yes sir." Broth said raising his blaster rifle.

"Owl Bird, now." Nuzlu said followed by an explosion and transmitter collapsed to the ground. The stormtroopers directed their attention to the destroyed transmitter allow the mandalorians to attack from behind. Withing second Nuzlu and Broth took down two squads worth of troopers down before launching themselves into the air taking out another three squads while Ja shot the remaining troopers and officers. The three mandalorians landed at the entrance of the cave waiting for reinforcements to march out. When some stormtroopers came into view the rebels cut them down. After several more long minutes the mandalorians waited for more trooper to com out but none came. "Clear!"

* * *

When the gun fire started, Johnny drew his pistol ready to defend Ian. When the gun fire ceased he looked at his son who appeared scare. Johnny holstered his weapon and gave his son a hug. "Clear!" Nuzlu yelled.

"I'm so sorry Ian. If I knew that would happen I would never made you to come here." Johnny said.

"What's going on?" Ian asked.

"You know your gift?"

"Yes."

"People with your gift are often called Jedi and the Empire fear them. So we brought you here to get a tool to defend yourself from the imperials." Johnny said tears rolling down his cheeks. "I knew this was a bad idea, but I didn't listen to myself."

"We are they scared of the Jedi?" Ian asked.

"They are afraid of your gift and what you can do with it. Jedi can inspire hope to people and hope will destroy the Empire."

"Will I have to fight?"

"Hopefully you won't."

"Are you two alright?" Nuzlu asked as the father and son let go of each other.

"Do you want to continue? I can have us back on Earth just as quickly." Johnny asked his son.

"I want to continue. If the Empire will be after me I want to be ready." Ian replied and Johnny gave his son one last hug before they walked to the bloodied battlefield.

"I was starting to worry you two got killed some how?" Nuzlu said as he came to their view. "The cave might have the crystals we need for the kid."

"Good. The faster we get the crystal the faster we get out of here." Johnny said as they entered the cave.

* * *

Earth Date - April 8, 1916

_The __Devastator_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 36

* * *

When the destroyer exit hyperspace Vader made it clear they were low on time even though the reason was unclear to the crew, but Vader knew that the threat could bring an end to the Empire and the Sith. His shuttle was finishing fueling when Vader march toward the pilots. "Take me to Ilum's command center when the shuttle is fueled."

"Yes sir." the pilots replied as the Sith marched onto the shuttle.

* * *

Earth Date - April 8, 1916

Ilum

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 36

* * *

Chuut waited by the mandalorian shuttle when the Star Destroyer appeared in the sky. With Nuzlu gone, Chuut was next in command. "Mandalorians! Ready for an imp counter attack!"

"Yes sir." they replied.

"This is Saber Blade contacting Serpent over." Chuut said over the comm. After several moments of silence Chuut said the same thing again three times with no response. He looked at the dagger shaped ship as a shuttle flu towards Nuzlu's path. "Kark."

* * *

The group have been walking for not even an hour when the cave tunnel ended with a small opening in the war. "Dead end." Johnny said.

"For us yes, for the kid no." Ja said and Johhny looked at her.

"Are you crazy? I am not letting my son go in an ice wall alone and if you think-"

"Dad. I'll be safe. The Empire is coming for us and we'll running out of time. I can do this." Ian interrupted his father. Johnny looked at his son and nodded his head.

"Please be careful." Johnny asked.

"I will." Ian replied as he walked into the opening.

"That's one brave you got." Broth said.

"Agreed." Nuzlu said. "I known kids who wouldn't have went in alone.

"Thanks." Johnny replied.

* * *

Ian walked through the opening for nearly five minutes before he reach a large cold cavern with only a faint light in the distance to illuminate. He got closer to it till he notice he was on the edge of a large cliff. Ian backed away a few feet and looked around to see the cliff stretching from part of the cavern to the next. He sat down wondering what to do.

_"Trust in the force."_ a strange voice said and Ian jumped up started.

"Who are you?" Ian asked.

_"A Jedi master I was before our fall. Sad day it was." _the voice said.

"What's your name?"

_"Yoda I am."_

"You need work on grammar Yoda." Ian noted.

_"I don't. But help you_ need." Yoda said.

"With what?"

_"Great power I sense in you."_

"How are we talking to each other?"

_"Force, very strange it is."_

What is the force?" Ian asked curiously.

_"Life. Everything it is."_

"How can it be everything?"

_"Force flows through us it does and binds living things together."_

"So why trust in it?"

_"Jedi can use the force. Concentrate, follow your instincts."_ Yoda replied and Ian closed his eyes. He backed up some and ran toward the cliff and as he got to the edge, he jumped high than he ever did. When he landed on the other side, he opened his eyes and walked toward the light. The light illuminated from a small crystal. When Ian picked the crystal up the cave darkened and he closed his eyes and ran toward the cliff, jumping at the edge. He landed on the other side and ran toward the opening to reach his father.

* * *

Vader was standing in the ship when he felt a disturbance. Vader marched into the cockpit and force the pilot out of his seat. "Lord Vader? What's going on?" the copilot asked. Vader was silent as he flu the shuttle towards one of the Kyber mines.

* * *

When Ian exited the opening Johnny gave his son a hug. While Nuzlu and his mandalorians watched the tunnel. "I got a crystal!" Ian yelled in excitement.

"We better go. No telling how long till the imps investigate a silent mine." Nuzlu said and the group marched out of the cave. After nearly an hour of marching the group reach the cave's entrance where a dark figure stood in front of an imp shuttle. A figure the mandalorians knew as Vader and they drew their blaster, and aimed them at the Imperial.

"Kark." Broth said.

"Kid. When I give the word, run. I'll help protect you." Nuzlu said. "Johnny follow him."

"Who is it?" Ian asked.

"Vader." Johnny answered as they got closer. Vader breaths echoed across the battleground sending chills down their backs.

"Surrender rebels or die." Vader commanded igniting his lightsaber.

"RUN!" Nuzlu yelled as the mandalorians fired their blasters at the dark lord as Johnny and Ian run toward the pathway. "Vader Protocol Beta!" Nuzlu commanded and Ja went on Vader right flank while Broth went to the left and flames launched from their wrist toward Vader, which engulfed him. For a moment Nuzlu was glad, they killed Vader. But then the flames was pushed toward his soldiers burning them alive. Nuzlu launched into air and landed a few feet in front of Ian and Johnny.

"Where the other two?" Johnny asked.

"Dead, we have to go NOW!" Nuzlu said as they ran towards the ship.

"This is Saber Blade contacting Serpent over." Chuut said over the comm.

"When the hell did Vader arrived?" Nuzlu yelled back to Chuut.

"Sir, I've been trying to get contact with you for about two hours! Where have you been!" Chuut asked.

"Currently running for our lives from Vader!"

"Kark. What are you orders!"

"Vader Protocol Delta!"

"That bad, got it." Chuut said as they continued to run, but Johnny and Ian slowed down. Nuzlu too was slowing down.

"We need a small break for breath." Nuzlu said as they sllowly stopped. Their break lasted about two minutes before Vader landed ten yards behind them. Johnny pulled his pistol and fired five times at Vader who managed to block one shot but the other four hit Vader in the chest and the dark lord staggered backwards, much to Nuzlu's surprise.

"RUN!" Johnny yelled and Nuzlu grab Ian by the waist and launched into the sky while the Earth soldier stayed behind to face the Sith.

* * *

When Johnny heard Nuzlu fly off, he fired his gun again and again until the gun was out of bullets. Vader looked at Johnny in anger and hate. Before johnny could reload, Vader raised his arm and the gun left Johnny's hands and went into Vader who crushed it. "Congratulations. You are the first one to wound me. How I do not know, but I will make you bow." Vader said as he charged Johnny and cut his hands off and he fell backwards to the ground. "Bow."

"I will never bow to the Empire." Johnny said boldly.

"Then die!" Vader said raising his saber. Johnny closed his eyes as it dropped to him.

* * *

When Vader killed the rebel, he recognize him from the Discovery of Earth. "Johnny Lenard." Vader said in hate and anger. This was an Earth threat. He felt his torso where the firing projectiles hit him. They didn't breached the armor but they did harmed the dark lord. Vader jumped on top of the ice wall and continue to head for Landing Pad 21.

* * *

When Nuzlu landed on the pad and letting Ian down. Chuut jogged toward the mandalorian and child. "Are you all alright?"

"We've lost Broth and Ja. Johnny is fighting Vader back in the pathways." Nuzlu said and Chuut was shocked. "Get the transport ready. We got to make out of here. Is everyone hidden for the protocol?"

"Yes sir." Chuut replied as Vader landed fifteen yards beyond them. "Kark."

"Bring me the boy and I will allow you to live." Vader commanded. In a split second the hidden seven mandalorians launched into the air firing flames from wrist, wrist rockets, and regular blaster fire. Vader pushed the flames back the mandalorians burning them alive, pushed the rockets in different directions, and redirecting the blaster bolts back at the soldiers. Within seconds none were left standing except Chuut, Nuzlu, and Ian. At this time Korbone ran out of the transport to see the pad in smoke and blood. "Surrender the boy NOW!"

"Korbone get back on the ship and get the kid out of here, you too Chuut." Nuzlu ordered.

"What about you sir?" Korbone asked.

"I'll keep Vader here." Nuzlu replied as Vader began to walk towards them.

"Sorry sir." Chuut said as he and Korbone charged the Sith firing their blasters. Vader reached out his arm and the two mandos were lifted into the air gasping for air till they were dropped motionless.

"Surrender the boy and I'll allow to live rebel." Vader commanded walking closer.

"Where's my dad?" Ian asked and Nuzlu knew that answer already.

"Johnny Lenard attempted to sabotage the Empire. I killed him mercilessly." Vader replied and the boy looked at the dark lord in shock, then anger.

"NO!" Ian yelled as he raised his hands and crates, metal sheets, rock, all different materials were thrown towards the imperial who was force back to a wall. When the objects stopped flying to Vader the boy lowered his hands and fell to his knees crying. Nuzlu picked the child up and took him into the shuttle raising the ramp. He placed Ian in a chair before going into the cockpit and flying away from the snow world.

* * *

Vader force pushed all the debris from him to see the Mandaloian ship flying away. "Vader to _Devastator _send all TIE fighters after the Mandalorian transport and destroy it." he said over the comm to the flagship.

"Yes my lord." an officer replied.

"You will not escape me young Jedi." Vader promised.

* * *

Alarms ranged warning Nuzlu that TIEs were on their way towards him. He quickly put in Earth's coordinates and prepare for a jump to hyperspace from the atmosphere. A bad idea for many ships. When the enemy fighters came into view, he made the jump and Ilum was behind them. Nuzlu put the ship on auto pilot and walked towards the crying boy. "Hey. Sorry about you father, he was braver than any Mandalorian I know."

"Thanks." Ian said sniffing. Nuzlu kneed down in front of the boy.

"You father did something that few had every down which is hurting Vader. He blocked blaster bolts with his saber but the weapon he used fired faster ammo than any blaster bolts I seen, too fast for Vader to block or deflect. I'm certain he proves that the Earth will be the strongest world in the entire Galaxy." Nuzlu said and Ian stopped sniffling.

"Thanks." Ian replied. "Will I learn to be a Jedi now?"

"Why now? Why not morn for your father?" Nuzlu asked.

"I want to being the down the Empire in my father's name." the boy said and the Mandalorian smiled.

"First we need to find someone to teach you then you're train."

* * *

Earth Date - April 8, 1916

_The __Devastator_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 36

* * *

"My master." Vader said bowing down to the hologram of Palpatine. "I have the boy from my visions."

"Is he dead?" the Emperor asked.

"No. A Mandalorian rebel group called the Serpent Mandos helped him escape. Only on out of eleven survived."

"Oh well. I suppose we'll have to hunt them down now."

"I know where they are." Vader said and the Emperor face was soon worried.

"Where?"

"Earth." Vader replied and the Sith master face turned to anger.

"Send the invasion fleet and burn the planet till you find all of the force users and destroy it military." Palpatine ordered.

"I will master." Vader said as the hologram faded. The Sith lord stood up and establish contact with Admiral Mih Drers. When the admiral imaged appeared Vader said, "A threat is rising from the Earth, is the fleet ready?"

"Yes my lord. We have little over a hundred Imperial Two Star Destroyers, fifty Light Frigates, and _The Emperor Vengeance _is nearly complete." Drers answered.

"Describe nearly complete." Vader ordered.

"There are a few system still needed to finished the ship so it can operate at one hundred percent."

"How long?"

"A month at least."

"You have a week."

"But my lord-" Drers said before Vader cut her off.

"Those are my orders. Follow them."

"Of course my lord." Drers said defeated.

"What of ground forces?" Vader asked.

"We have thousands of Imperial Troopers ready for combat and several AT-STs ready with AT-Haulers."

"Be prepare to Strike in a week Admiral." Vader said as her imaged faded. The dark lord began to establish communication with his Spy Cole Satiis. When the spy image appeared he was wearing Earth native clothes.

"My lord." Satiis said kneeling.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. I rented an apartment in Washington D.C." Satiis replied. "Are you calling for my report?"

"No. I have an important mission for you. A Jedi is living on the Earth possibly in D.C. Find him and kill him if possible. If you fail in a week I will send an invasion force to find him."

"What is his name?"

"I don't know, but his last name is Lenard."

"I won't fail you."

"You better for your sake." Vader said as Satiis image faded.


	24. Imperial Retaliation: Treason

Earth Date - April 9, 1916

Space Force Launch Site Alpha, Location Classified

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 37

* * *

Admiral Reed was once a captain in the U.S navy during the First Earth War. After the war the Space Force went off and Reed was on of the first volunteers to join followed by a promotion to Admiral. Since then Reed has been willing to risk everything for his nation and his beliefs. When he learned about the Jedi, Reed risked everything by sending Ian to Ilum. He risked giving the Empire what they wanted and open war against the much more powerful enemy. He waited on the launch site for their return. When he saw the ship landing in the night, Reed walked towards them. As the ramp lowered he saw Nuzlu and Ian walked down alone, Reed realize that the mission end horribly. The boy sat down on the ramp, head in lap while the Mandalorian walked towards the admiral. "What happened?"

"Vader arrived. Killed my men and Johnny while trying to protect the boy. Johnny faced Vader alone." Nuzlu replied looking down at the ground.

"Did you brought his body back?"

"No. Vader was chasing us. We barley made it out alive."

"What will the Empire do know?" Reed asked.

"Plan for an attack. The Empire knows about Ian force abilities which makes him a target and being from Earth makes us all a bigger target."

"When will they attack?"

"Don't know. Days, weeks, hell maybe months."

"Then we have to prepare for war. I'll set up a meeting with the heads of Government in the morning to make war plans. But first I have to go and tell Jenna Lenard about Johnny's sacrifice." Reed said sorrowfully.

* * *

When Nuzlu walked into the Mandalorians sleeping quarters he found his soldiers asleep and behind curtains. "Wake up soldiers! War's coming!" he yelled and the rebels shot up and saluted Nuzlu. Aici walked out of a closed curtain and towards the battle worn soldier.

"Where's the team?" Aici asked.

"Vader." Nuzlu replied and the room was silent. "The Empire is coming and we need to be ready. This planet's weapons are too fast for Vader to block or deflect. Get comfortable with them because when he comes we'll kill him for those who fell defend me and Ian."

* * *

Earth Date - April 9, 1916

Lenard's Residence, Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 37

* * *

Jenna was writing to her friends from her grand escape from the Confederacy prison camps when someone knocked on the door. She got up and walked to the door wonder who it would be this late at night. She opened it to see Admiral Reed standing there with a gloomy face with Ian by his side. He didn't need to speak for her to know Johnny wasn't coming back. She cried right there in the door way, knowing that she was never going to have her husband in her arms again after all they been through during the dreadful war.

* * *

Earth Date - April 9, 1916

Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 37

* * *

Satiis watched the nation capitol Hall of Records for a day to see the security which was to his surprise lacked. All he had to do was walk in and avoid a few record keepers long enough to get to a computer. He typed in the name Lenard and came up with a small result of a dozen. He narrowed the list by looking for those that are part of the Space Force which gave him two finalist. Roberto Lenard and Johnny Lenard. Digging into Roberto's record show that he is a Petty Officer currently stationed on the Stellar Battleship _U.S.S California._ Which leaves Johnny Lenard, but as Satiis search for current address he found that Johnny was dead._ Why would Vader send me to a dead person? _he thought to himself.

"Who are you?" a stranger asked behind Satiis. A record keeper no doubt. "This building is closed to public this late."

"Sorry I had to find something." Satiis replied standing up and slowly back up.

"Please leave or I'll call security and press charges for trespassing on government property." the man said. When the imperial was close enough he turned quickly and punch the worker in the gut sending him staggering back. As the worker slowly got up Satiis punched the man square in the face, knocking the man out.

"Sorry but I can't let you interfere with my mission." Satiis said cracking his knuckles.

* * *

He walked across the city as quickly as he could to reach the Lenard's residence. The reason for Johnny's death certificate could be for any number of reasons. Secrets hold value when it comes to military and politics, and a secret Jedi would be a deadly secret to hold based on how the government runs. When he reached the right street, Satiis saw little over a few dozen or people placing flowers by a house window with Johnny picture next to it. Satiis ducked into a alleyway and climb up the fire escape towards the roof. He quietly dashed across the rooftops till he was next to the Lenard's roof. In a window the imperial saw a boy gripping something in his hands with tears in his eyes. The boy seemed more sadden than most would for a recent lost of a father. Then it clicked. _The boy is the Jedi!"_ Satiis thought in horror. He ran away from the residence and ran on the streets for nearly ten minutes before he stopped in front of a store. "A boy." the imperial said covering his mouth. Before his mission to Earth Satiis wanted to achieve great things in glory to the Empire, but since he met Lisa and talked to her on that station he questioned everything. And now this, killing a young boy. This remind Satiis of all those he tortured, killed, and much worse things. His mission has changed. The imperial marched to the nearest police station which was down a few blocks. When he walked through those door he saw a few officers present guarding the station. "I'm here to turn myself in!" he yelled and all of the officers looked at him in confusion.

"For what?" one officer asked.

Satiis kneeled on the ground and his hands on the back of his head. "My name is Cole Satiis. I am an Imperial Security Bureau agent and I've been spying for the Empire on Darth Vader's orders."

Within seconds the officers raised their guns and aimed at the spy. One officer put cuffs on Satiis hands and brought him to his feet. "Cole Satiis you are under arrest for Espionage."

* * *

Earth Date - April 10, 1916

Pentagon, Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 38

* * *

When Reed received a report of an Imperial spy at midnight, he knew that their timetable has just speed up. A Petty Officer met him of the main doors to brief him on the situation. When they were behind the secured doors the officer began to speak. "The spy's name is Cole Satiis. He's been on Earth for nearly an month."

"How did we find him?" Reed asked.

"We didn't. He turned himself into Metro police."

"Why?" Reed asked as they entered the building elevator. The officer clicked the second lowest floor and the elevator went down.

"Don't know. He's in interrogation if you want to see him."

"Good. Contact General Waters, Pershing, and Fleet Admiral Taussig for an Emergency ETT meeting." Reed said as the elevator stopped. The admiral went toward interrogation while the Petty Officer head back up. The security let Reed pass through with out a problem. When Reed opened the door he saw a man sitting at a table handcuffed. "So you're Cole Satiis?"

"Yes Admiral Reed." Cole replied.

"Want to tell me why you turned yourself in?"

"Vader sent me to kill a Jedi which I would have done had I not realize the Jedi was a boy." Cole said and Reed flinched a little. "I assumes you the boy, but your reaction confirmed it."

"You were an interrogator before you came here?"

"Yes along with other things that I'm no longer proud of."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Cole asked.

"Why aren't you proud of those event and why are you telling me this?"

"Because when I first got to this world a young women showed be something that I've been missing."

"What?"

"A choice." Cole replied.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Yes. Vader is planning in less than a week."

"When?" Reed asked concerned.

"He launching it on the eighteenth on you calendar." Cole answered as Reed bolt up and headed toward the doors. As he opened the door the admiral turned to the ex Imperial.

"Is there anyway to stop it?"

"The only way is if the boy is dead."

"Thank you." Reed said as he closed the door behind him. The Petty Officer met the Admiral at the Elevator.

"Sir I notified them as order for an emergency meet at eight in the morning." the officer reported as Reed typed in code on the U.S military computer system. Then red blue lights turned on and an alarm sounded.

"We are in _Stellar Defcon One_ now Petty Officer." Reed said as he got on the elevator alone.

* * *

Earth Date - April 10, 1916

_The Serpent Flame_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 38

* * *

Drers stood on the destroyer bridge facing the hundreds of ships at her disposal for one mission, knowing that is all goes to plan they will destroyed and brought down the enemy fleet for Vader's Flagship to attack. She will not let the Empire down nor the Emperor and is wig to die to a gruesome fate for them both. Earth will bow to the Emperor or die.

* * *

Earth Date - April 10, 1916

Walker's Residence, Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 38

* * *

When Nancy military phone ranged she slowly grabbed it. "I swear Rodd. If this is another meeting schedule I will fire you out of a canon myself."

"We are in Stellar Defcon One. You are needed on the War Floor." he Secretary said and Nancy was on her feet.

"I'm on my way." Nancy said hanging up before calling her security team. "We are Stellar Defcon One get ready to head straight to the Pentagon."

"Yes ma'am." the security guard replied. Nancy got on her General of the Air Force uniform quickly thinking about her family. They were coming to visit her, but now they were endanger from another war. She ran downstairs. Fred was at the door tensely waiting.

"Fred when my family comes get them in the Emergency Bunker and seal it tight." Nancy ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Fred replied as Nancy walked out of her home.

* * *

Earth Date - April 10, 1916

German Country Side

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 38

* * *

Liam was eating a late dinner when the army received the Stellar Defcon One. The soldiers hid in the trenches and readied the Mobile anti-air turret placements. Liam walked among his troops seeing if they needed anything. Much of which was sleep, a luxury they don't have. As he went through the trenches he overheard some of his men talking about the threat. Many of them in fear.

* * *

Earth Date - April 10, 1916

Pentagon, Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 38

* * *

As the elevator's doors open Nancy marched out and stopped at Security where she was scanned. When she was cleared, the Titanium Steel doors opened and she walked into the War Floor. The state of the art tech all for one purpose, commanding from a secured location to combat an alien invasion. Closely monitored by certified personal day and night in case of Stellar Defcon. General Pershing, Admiral Reed, and Fleet Admiral Taussig were already on the Command Stand which was elevated above the many stations and computers facing a wall of monitors. "Good timing General." Reed said as he pushed a button and President Wilson appeared on the main monitor.

"Why are we in Stellar Defcon One Admiral?" Wilson asked.

"An Imperial Spy turned himself in and reported of an impending attack from the Empire on the Eighteenth." Reed said and everyone was stunned.

"Are we certain?" the president asked.

"Sadly yes."

"Then prepare for war. I'll let you plan for the coming battle." the president said dreadfully.

"Sir, before you go we may need your order to use _The __Manhattan Project_." Reed said and everyone looked at the admiral in shock.

"If our situation become desperate and we are out of options, yes." Wilson said as he ended the conversation.

"Manhattan really? Are you insane Admiral?" Taussig asked yelling.

"Yes. The Empire has more and greater weapons than us. If we launch the _Atomic missile_, we could scare them off and leave us alone." Reed replied. The Manhattan Project was put together by all military branches to build the ultimate weapon using Nuclear power.

"We'll going to need more than just the Atomic missile. If we knew what the target was we can place our troops into better positions." Nancy said.

"D.C. The target is D.C." Reed said gripping the stand's railings.

"How do you know?" Taussig asked.

"_Green Room_." Reed said walking towards a glass covered room, with everyone else following them. When they entered the room the small group sat down around a wooden table.

"What is this about Admiral?" Nancy asked.

"For little over a month I launched a secret operation to cripple the Empire while we built up a powerful fleet and deadly weapons." Reed replied.

"Are you crazy?" Taussig yelled as he bolted up. "You sent a military group and practical declared war on them! Not only did you caused the Empire to come here, but you disregard the Constitution!"

"Fleet Admiral. Sit down." Pershing commanded. "We need to work together. Now continue Reed."

"We recently encounter a rebel group fighting the Imperials and they help us send a Jedi to Ilum to collect a crystal."

"Jedi! What hell did you unleashed?" Taussig asked.

"The Jedi was a ten year old boy from this very city. Ilum was a disaster, the rebel group lost a squad and we lost a lieutenant who was the boys father. Now the Empire is attacking us for harboring a Jedi." Reed replied.

"If they are after the boy, then give them the boy." Taussig replied.

"You can't be serious. He's just a boy." Nancy replied with anger creeping into her voice.

"Yes. The Empire can't be that great of a monster to slaughter a child." Taussig said in defense. Reed put his hands on the table and leaned toward the Fleet Admiral.

"The Empire has slaughtered millions of children from strange aliens to Jedi. If we give them Ian Lenard then they win and might attack us anyway." Reed said in a frighting tone. "So let's focus on beating an Empire instead of becoming monsters ourselves."

"Fine, but you will answer for this after the battle." Taussig replied.

"I know."

"Now that we got that out of the way, let continues on weapons and tactics." Nancy said. "First, the people. We need to evacuate them before hell break lose."

"Agreed and less people means less the soldiers have to worry about." Taussing replied.

"I'll have the National Guard evacuate the city as soon as we'll done. I'll try to get some militias to help." Pershing said.

"Second, troop placements. We need all forces on this." Nancy said.

"Yes, but before we do, I've had some engineers create a new weapon that should a high pitch sound in the enemy's comm systems." Pershing replied.

"Sounds like a useful weapon." Nancy commented.

"Yes, but there are a few problems. One is that it's a tower and if it fails it'll be an easy target. Two is that it has a range of fifty miles so depending on the imperials speed they could avoid the city or change there comm frequencies. Three is that it might affect us as well. Four is that we have to find the frequency." Pershing said. "And the odd of it working are low."

"Sounds like our odds back during the First Earth War." Nancy remarked smirking and Pershing smirked as well.

"Can it be ready by the attack?" Reed asked.

"Yes." Pershing replied.

"Good. So what should we do with the troops?" Reed asked.

"Place a majority of them a little beyond the range of the weapon, but leave some in the range to repel any imperials that manage to land. If it works the way it should the enemy will be trapped. We should also place anti-air weapons beyond them facing the west and place the navy ships that have better anti-air weapons on the coast facing as many as we can to the east. North and south will be littered with mines." Nancy said.

"It'll be a death trap for imperials. I like it." Pershing remarked.

"I must agree with the general." Taussig replied.

"Anything else?" Reed asked and none of them answered. "Good. I'll make a video call to the British Space Force and let them know what going on. We'll need all the support we can get."

"This reminds me of the old days during the war with the droids. Always preparing for the next assault and defense." Pershing remarked as he stood up.

"Agreed." Nancy said as the two exited the room with Taussing following them, leaving Reed alone.

* * *

Reed was left alone in the room when he called Admiral White. When the British admiral answered he looked like he was ready for bed. "Admiral Reed, this has better be good."

"We are in Stellar Defcon One, the Empire is invading on the Eighteenth, we are evacuating D.C, and most of our military is in Europe." Reed said and White's face went pale.

"Good God. What support do you need?"

"We need space support. What do you have?"

"We have a battleship, three destroyers, and five new _Stellar Heavy George Bombers_. Will that be enough?"

"Hopefully. I'll send you coordinates for the fleet."

"Anything else."

"No. Reinforcements from Europe won't make in time or quantity. May God be with us." Reed said as he ended the call. War is coming towards them faster and harder than the Confederacy ever did.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

_The Flaming Serpent_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

"We'll be exiting hyperspace in ten minutes admiral." a ensign reported to Drers.

"Good, prepare all ships canons on our flanks to focus fire on any incoming projectiles." Drers ordered.

"Yes admiral." the ensign replied before walking off. As the destroyer zoomed past the stars Drers thought about the hundred destroyers at her command. This attack will not end the same as last time. This time they will crush the pathetic resistance of the Earth and then Vader will eliminate the Earth ground force and claim victory to the Empire. When the destroyer exit out of hyperspace she saw the pathetic fleet aiming it's weapons directly at then.

"Attention Earth fleet." Drers said over the open comm. "I am Admiral Mih Drers of the Galactic Empire. I am giving you a choice. Surrender or die."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I have good news. The personal problems I had are now over and I will be writing more**** often again but there will be spaces between writing because of another story I started writing around the same time as this one but waited for the new movie to come out to complete it. Now that the movie is out I will be writing after each chapter till it's complete. As far as this story goes, I have more plans for it and I exited for the next several chapters. I forgot to tell you all last chapter due to my enthusiasm. ****I hope you all are having a good day.**


	25. Imperial Retaliation: Assault

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

Earth Space

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

"I am Admiral Mih Drers of the Galactic Empire. I am giving you a choice. Surrender or die." the Imperial ordered as Spaceman Wallis McFern was ejected out of the carrier along with every other squadron. He couldn't believe the amount of ships the Empire built to deal with them.

"No time for reports people. Wait for the Mars Shield to take the first shot then give it everything you got.." Lieutenant Leo Furn ordered. Within minute Wallis barely saw the weapon glide toward the Destroyer and he smiled remembering the last attack, but his smile faded when the destroyers opened fire on it and exploded. Enemy fighters appeared on his scanners as the enemy capital ship opened fire on the fleet. "MOVE IN NOW!" Leo ordered and Wallis charged his squadron in. He noticed half of the fighters escorting the light cruisers toward the moon and the remaining half headed toward them.

"Looks like they are targeting the bases." Millson noted. "Can't wait for them to meet hell."

"Focus. We have eyeballs heading our way." Leo said. The enemy fighters opened fire first and took out a few drones before Wallis open fire. Within seconds the surrounding space was covered in debris as the fleets fired at each other and the Lunar based opened fire on the Imperials.

* * *

Spaceman Sergeant Joss Drew was among the small team to explore the down Imp ships for the radio frequencies the Empire use for a new weapon that the army has. It's dangerous and anything could happen. He and Spaceman Andrew Furn were in the airlock heading to the edge of the battle in an Experimental _LockBlade Nerney F-2 Assault Stealth Ship_. As they reached a debris field the two spacemen threw themselves to an destroyed Star Destroyer. As they reached the enemy ship they saw armored bodies floating around in the darkness. "That's not creeping at all." Andrew said.

"Come on." Joss ordered. "Get that trooper helmet while I get the frequency finder."

"Sure, I'll deal with the dead while you handle the tech." Andrew replied as he threw himself to a dead imperial while Joss grab a small box from his belt. "Without the helmet he looks creepier."

"Don't care just get it over to me." Joss said as Andrew threw the helmet. The soldier grabbed the helmet and pulled a cord out of the box and attracted it to the inside of the helmet. "Find the hanger and see if it have anything of use."

"Great. I get to fly around in the dark with a bunch of dead bodies."

"Don't be a baby about it!" Joss said as he found the frequency of the helmets and sent the info back to the Pentagon. When it was transferred to the planet he followed Andrew's path. "Where are you Forager Four?"

"Good news and bad news. Good news is that I found the hanger."

"And the bad news?" Joss asked not wanting to know as Andrew came into view.

"The army has nothing on these things." Andrew answered as Joss saw what he meant. There were several two legged ground vehicles with guns on the front and sides, lined up across the hanger and Joss let out a cuss that would have gotten soup in his mouth from his mom.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

Lunar Base M-13

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Spaceman Dylan Figgins joined the space force when he was eighteen out of the memory of his father who died fighting in the Siege of Greenland. When they went into Stellar Defcon he knew that war was inevitable. So, when the invasion date was discovered to be the eighteen Dylan knew they gained an advantaged. Now the attack was happening and he felt confident in the T-Series Gun Turret. As the enemy fighter descended towards him, the young soldier held the gun handles and each side of his seat and starting shooting down the enemy. As the fighter got closer they began to fire at the base. The laser fire hit the base but the armor was stronger than the enemy. Then the TIEs hit the newly activated Particle shields and they explode against the blue wall and he smiled.

* * *

Dara Wern gave up her name when she join the Imperial Navy. Now she is TK-34276, an fighter Ace of the Empire who got to be part of one of the most important military operations in the history of the Empire. As she dive towards a enemy base on there moon. When she saw shields go up she quickly pulled up to avoid it. Then more enemy fighters engaged them from behind targeting the cruisers. They were quick work of the fighters. One primitive missile damaged the ship enough to lose power and crashes onto the moon's sands. They created an interesting trap for the Empire, yet futile. She targeted the enemy droid fighters and opened fire at them. Explosions followed as she targeted more droids and human fighters.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

_The Flaming Serpent_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Drers watched as the battle unfolded. Already she lost two dozen destroyers and counting, but she is confident they're succeed. The moon's bases will fall and the destroyers will fly towards the enemy capital city. "Why isn't the enemy fleet destroyed yet?" she asked one of the Petty Officers.

"They have heavy shielding against the blaster canons." the officer replied.

"What of the moon?"

"They've raise up Particle shields and are targeting the cruisers. There's only five left." the Petty Officer replied and Drers stood there keeping her anger at bay.

"Then send the _Fist. Flaming Blade, _and the _Battlebringer_ to deal with the bases." Drers ordered and the officer did as ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

The War Floor, Pentagon, Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Nancy studied at the monitors of the battle. So far the Earth Fleet is holding strong against the larger Imperial fleet. So far humanity is winning compared to the Empire. Then she a Spaceman say, "Three Destroyers are heading to the moon."

"What is the condition of the moon assault force?" Reed asked.

"Fighters only, but is quickly losing fighters by the second."

"Target the enemy with the _Thor Missiles_." Reed ordered.

"Yes sir."

"And launch the _Tesla __Cruisers_." Reed ordered.

"Tesla Cruisers?" Nancy asked.

"There're a new weapon." Reed said smiling.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

_The Battbringer_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Commander Hal watched as they closed in on a Earth base. This base didn't had one of those canon that made the fleet easy prey. An ensign walked behind the commander and said, "The enemy base is firing at us, but shields are holding."

"Good, our our canons in range of the enemy shields? Hal asked.

"Yes sir."

"Then open fire at will." Hal ordered and the ships canons opened fire at the shields. When it shut down the canons fired at the base and smoke rose from the wreckage. The imperial smiled.

"Enemy missiles incoming!" an officer yelled as the ship split into two from the explosion. The commander raced to the escape pods as the destroyer crashed onto the moon.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

Outside of Mannhiem, Germany

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Liam watched as the shadows of the battle covered the skies. The army was ordered to not advance on the German lines and to fortified defense. Now the army is waited in the trenches for an attack from space unaware to another threat. Then he heard tank fire and screams of victory in German. "GERMANS! Defenses!" Liam ordered and the men hurried to their battle stations. He aimed his Thompson SMG at the incoming German troops. Within seconds hundred of gunshots echoed the treeless field. Tanks were rolling towards the U.S trench. "Get a rocket up here now!"

"Here you go sir!" a soldier replied handing him a launcher. Liam load the weapon and aimed it at a German Tiger Tank. He pulled the rigger and the rocket fired violently and the rolling tank stopped in it's track, followed by a gunner opening fire at Liam. He quickly ducked at the machine bullets hit the ground.

"What do we have against the Tigers?" Liam yelled as the soldier searched through the boxes. Liam watched as men fell to the ground lifeless, just boys compared to him. Living breathing boys.

"Here it's one of the new _Tank Breakers_! Should do the trick!" the soldier said handing a red rocket.

"What's you name?" Liam asked.

"Private Roger Bernam sir!"

"Keep you head down and don't get killed!" Liam ordered as the machine guns stopped shooting at his position. He loaded the heavy rocket into the launcher before putting it on his shoulder and aiming it at the now in motion Tiger. He remembered the Battle of Trenton. His first time in command of men against a powerful force. Now he is fighting humans, a war that will change him. After Liam pulled the launcher's trigger the Tiger exploded into fire and smoke. He turned to Bernam and asked, "How many do we got?"

"Plenty sir." the private said smiling.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

Winter Palace, St. Petersberg, Russia

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Tsar Nicholas II was planning for an attack on Berlin and end this war when the explosions started. His security guards hurried him and his generals to the Safe Room, an armored room with enough supplies to last for a year. He turned to General Mikhail Alekseyev who done talking to the guards. "What is happening General?"

"The Communist are attacking the Palace and blocking the military from helping us." the general said.

"When will help arrive?" the Tsar asked.

"Don't know. They may not arrive with the rebellion launching attacks." Mikhail said and the Tsar looked at his generals._ The entire Russia leadership trapped in one room._ He thought. After little over twenty minutes they heard an explosion at the door and they all stood up. The armored doors held as more explosions followed until they saw a line of heat making a circle on the doors. When the doors fell, a flash blind them and guns fired inside the room. Nicholas II felt a sting in his chest and he fell back to the ground.

"Your reign is over Tsar." a man that Nicholas recognize as Vladimir Moskal, a communist traitor of Russia and enforcer for Lenin. The traitor aimed his pistol at the old Tsar and fired.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

Earth Space

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

"This is WarGecko, my squadron is gone and I have four tails on my Argh-!" Millson yelled before Wallis witness his friend death, after all the hell he dealt with in the droid camps. That seven squadrons now, WarGecko, Salmon, Blue Hawk, Green Whale, Dive Shark, Bamboo Sword, and Yellow Scythe. All were assigned to the _U.S.S.S Greenland_. But their sacrifice isn't in vain, the Earth Fleet have destroyed more than half of the Imperial fleet.

"This is Red Bison! I've lost seven drones and have two eyeballs on my six!" Gregory yelled in panic.

"I've got you Red Bison!" Wallis yelled back. His drones were all gone and he was alone in this field but he won't abandoned his fellow pilots. He saw Gregory fighter dodging the enemy fire near the underside of a destroyer. "Head toward the enemy's hanger. I've got a plan."

"On it!" Gregory replied as he head to the enemy hanger. Wallis target a small cruiser in the hanger and as Gregory flu past fired his last missile. The following explosion took out the fighters. "Thanks Sword."

"No problem." Wallis replied.

"Looks like we have reinforcements!" Watts of Canon squadron yelled and Wallis looked at the Earth to see three rockets coming towards them. When the rockets reach them the shells ejected off to reveal a new ship that looked similar to the Tesla canons. The ships glowed a bright blue before they fire at the Imperial fleet. Several ships were destroyed with each blast. An explosion shook Wallis fighter and he turned his head to see Lisa flying by.

"Watch your six Sword" she said.

"Thanks." he replied.

"Don't thank me yet, we'll still in hell."

* * *

Joss refilled his O2 tanks on stealth ship before heading to their second mission of capturing the Imperial command ship and due to them listen on the imps communication channels they discover was on a ship called the _Flaming Serpent_. Right in the center of the invasion fleet. He waited in the _drop lock_ near the end of the ship with a team of shock troopers. The men he was leading consist of Andrew an friend from boot camp, Erin Julson one of the best sharpshooters they have, John Swant the heavy weapons expert with a _Higgens SMG-Heavy Machine Gun_, Harry Edwins the Fourth another heavy weapons expert but was wearing armor with arm-mounted machine guns, and Karen Swiss one of the best hackers the Space Force has. "Ready for drop?" the pilot Herald James asked.

"Ready." Joss replied grabbing the ceiling bars along with the team. "Ready for countdown?"

"10...9...8..7...6." James counted and Jess realize that this is a crazy plan. "2...1...Drop." he said and the floor doors dropped open leaving the team dangling for a second before they dropped to the destroyer hull. Joss turned on his mag boots before looking around them. They were close to the tower where the bridge and commanders where. Then he saw a window with white armored soldiers.

"Breach point." he said raising his rifle at the glass like window and fired. The bullet was an armor piecing bullet and went through the window with ease and the air inside eject violently out in seconds before metal doors resealed the area. The team slipped through the broken window before walking toward one of the doors. "Harry mind opening the door?"

"On it boss." Harry replied marching towards the doors. He bent his back and grabbed the bottom of the door. He lifted the door all the way up and the air escaped violently from the hallway. Joss and the team marched in quickly and Harry let the door go after he got in.

"O2 levels?" Joss asked.

"Stable enough to open the next doors." Karen replied.

"Move out fast. The imps know we'll here."

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

_The Flaming Serpent_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

"What do you mean there's been a breach?" Drers asked the Petty Officer.

"One of the deck's windows was breached by what we believe was debris, but the doors used to stopped the escape of air were breached as well." the officer answered as a his datapad beeped. He looked at it and fear was on his face. "The second doors were just breached."

"Are they trapped?"

"No.

"Then send stormtroopers to eliminate the threat." Drers ordered. "Keep the attack up. Ehsign Bruto, status report of the fleet."

"We have forty three destroyers left. The moon task force have been wiped out except a few fighters. We have a few squadrons of fighters left." Bruto replied.

"What of the enemy fleet?"

"They're fleet is still at one hundred percent. The enemy fighters are operating at sixty seven percent."

"Send world to Vader. The fleet is at a lost. Send all of our ground forces planet side." Drers ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

_The Emperor Vengeance_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Vader stood on the Super Star Destroyer bridge waiting for the time to strike and end the Earth fleet. When Captain Joun Vader prepared himself for the bad news. "Lord Vader. Admiral Drers fleet is falling apart. It is time to launch the destroyer."

"Agreed Captain. Get Admiral Sullit here now." Vader ordered.

"Yes sir." Joun replied.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

Moon

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

The fleet was falling. Now they have to go into Phase Two earlier than expected. Wern flu her fighter to the rendezvous point where around four squadrons were already landed. She carefully landed her fighter next to several others. "Identification Number?" a man ordered.

"TK-34276 sir." Wern replied.

"Good to see TK-34276. My is TK-9751. Where's you squadron?"

"Dead. The natives have better tech than I thought."

"Indeed. I received word that _The Emperor Vengeance_ is on it's way." TK-9751 said and Wern's smiled for victory is close.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

The War Floor, Pentagon, Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

"It appears that a small group of fighter are forming in a small area on the moon." a Spaceman reported. Nancy knew the battle is close to an end. The enemy fleet have a few destroyers left, no more fighters, and a Special Forces strike force is on the command ship intent on it's capture. "Our fighter have engaged Imperial landing crafts attempting an escape. None have even gotten close to the Earth."

"Soon this hell will be over." Reed said.

"Thanks to your fleet once again Admiral." Nancy noted.

"Yes but this time we lost men. A lot of good men." Pershing said.

"Lets focus the battle isn't over yet." Reed said. "This still could turn."

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

Outside of Mannhiem, Germany

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Liam was on the ground firing his gun at the outnumber army. His troops have retreated to the trenches while the machine gunners open fire upon the Germans and close to Liam. They charged the enemy in a desperate counterattack, but the enemy had machine emplacement on the hills making any assault impossible. Making the battle impossible to win, so Liam tried to crawl backwards. As he load his last rounds of ammo into his weapon he noticed something in the distance, so he grab his binoculars and saw an American running to the machine guns and taking them down. Liam couldn't believe it, he recognized the man as _Alvin York_. It appeared that York disabled at least ten machine guns while another forty were still up, but they had an opening. Liam stood up and ran to the left flank and motion his men to follow. They all charged up the left flank and the Germans from their right opened fire but few were killed thanks to the now American control machine guns on their own side firing at their backs.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

St. Petersburg, Russia

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Private Ivan Yemolov ran through out trying to get to the Palace but the Communist rebellion has made it difficult. They blocked roads with cars and wagons, arming the roads with heavy German machine guns, and evening destroying building to collapse on the roads. This World War has given the traitors an opening for take over, Ivan won't bow down to these dictators and scum. He managed to reach a Russian army patrol who were preparing to engage the Communist near the palace. The Captain noticed Ivan running toward them. "What's you name?"

"Private Ivan Yemolov sir." Yemolov replied.

"Good to meet you, get your rifle ready." the captain ordered as a vehicle raced down the street followed by a crashed. "CHARGE!" the captain ordered and they charged down the street at the surprised traitors. They all fell to the bullets of freedom. The soldiers took cover with the car blockade that was broken in the middle. Within minutes they heard the rolling sounds of a tank. The soldiers raised their rifles hoping that they are hearing something else. Fear crept into Yemolov's heart as the BT-2 tank rolled towards them. As it fired the blockade exploded apart. Yemolov lain on the group feeling pain all over his chest. He stared at the sky to see the war in space ending in victory. Then a fellow Russian carried him inside a building before his vision went black.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

_The Serpent Flame_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

"This is the bridge. We take it we win." Andrew reported. The fleet already destroyed the enemy fleet, but they want to capture this destroyer. To what end they don't know, but with today's luck Joss knew that this should work. So far they faced hundreds of stormtroopers, all of which fell easily.

"Harry want to give the neighbors a friendly greeting." Joss said smiling as Harry punched the metal doors five times before they collapsed. The team marched on the bridge to see only one person on it. A women. "Freeze! You're under arrest!"

The woman turned around to reveal herself as the rank of admiral. "It is of no matter." she said and Joss noticed the Earth Fleet getting closer. "We'll all going to die."

"What did you do?" Joss asked.

"I set the ship to self destruct and direct the ship to your fleet for Vader's arrival." the admiral answered smiling.

"Turn it off now!" Joss commanded.

"No, only my access codes will turn it off."

"Swiss hack into the system and shut it down." Joss order and the hacker ran towards the dashboards.

"You can't hack into our system before the destroyers destruction." the imp said.

"Where's your crew?" Julson asked.

"In escape pods I reckon."

"So you killed yourself." Joss said.

"I am willing to die for the Empire and my Emperor. No matter what you do the Empire will win. You're only buying time. Time you don't have." she said as Swiss stood up.

"Good news, the self destruct if off." Swiss said.

"Impossible. Only I have the codes to turn it off." the imperial said concerned.

"Well we'll pasting the fleet and we are still here." Swiss said and the Imperial eyes widen.

"Now, what about Vader's arrival. What do you mean about it?" Joss asked.

"You're find out soon." the imperial said smiling.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

Earth Space

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

"We won." Leo said as the enemy destroyer was confirmed to be captured.

"Yep and for a second there I thought we were goners." Lisa replied and Wallis couldn't believe it. They won.

"Attention! This is Spaceman Sergeant Joss Drew of the U.S Space Force. The Empire is sending a second wave to take us out. Get ready for some hell!" Joss said on the open radio.

"Remember people, we just destroyed over a hundred ships. We can take out a few more." Leo said and within seconds scanners screamed in alarm, followed by a single ship larger than ship he seen.

"This is Darth Vader. The Emperor's right hand and enforcer. Surrender now and I will allow you to live while will retrieve a Jedi." A dark voice said.

"We'll dead." Gregory said.

"Not today." Wallis said as he turned his radio to the open channel. "This is Spaceman Wallis McFern and if I was you I would turn around before we kick you out of here. Because if you want one of us you get all of us."

"Does the rest of the fleet agree with this fool?" Vader asked and the _U.S.S.S Iowa_ fired at the Imperial ship. "Then die." Vader said as the destroyer opened fire on the moon destroying the bases and firing at the fleet at the same time.

"Good job McFern, you killed us all." Gregory said as the giant ship opened fire. Wallis flu his fighter toward the ship.

"Get in close, find a weakness." Leo ordered and Wallis flu above the enemy ship. He saw a city of towers covering the top of the ship and gun emplacements began to fire at him, but he dodged them at every turn. Wallis flu in between the towers looking for a target. Then he found it, the command bridge.

"Target the bridge! We take out Vader, we strike a major blow against the Imps." Wallis said as he dropped his last bombs on the tower.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

War Floor, Pentagon, Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

"Get me Admiral White." Reed ordered his troops and just like that the British admiral imaged appeared.

"Please tell me you have a plan." White said.

"We need your bombers to strike at the enemy's bridge." Reed said.

"You got it."

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

_Earth Space_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Spaceman Harry Blakely watched as the battle took place. He joined the British Space Force to fight off the next invasion knowing all too well the danger of an advanced ruthless army. Before he left for his first mission he married Rilla from his time back in their Rebellion days. Before left to join back with the fleet again she told him they were going to have a baby. His daughter and son were born two weeks ago. Now he was piloting the heavy bomber toward the Imperial ship with the entire British fleet protecting them. His crew consist of Richard Waker the rear gunner, Lydia Alby the system control specialist, and George Charm the bomber. The bomber itself was oval like with giant engines at the back. When he received order to bomb the Imp Destroyer he knew that he could die. The bombers were behind the fleet ships and Harry's bomber was the farthest one. The fleet opened fire at the Imperials were fired back. As they crossed across the destroyer. _The HMS Hood_ took a beating till it fell toward the destroyer dragging across it inflicting more damage. The British destroyers were blown apart as the bombers were being picked off. As the forward one explode the debris hit the second creating a chain reaction. "Raise shields to the farthest you can get them!" Harry yelled and Lydia raised the shield just in time as the debris hit them causing dents in the armor. "George get ready to drop the bombs!"

"But we'll not in the target zone!" George yelled back.

"We won't make it, drop them now!" Harry yelled as blaster canon fire engulf the ship.

"I can't the Imps will hit the bombs before they drop!" George replied and Harry let out a curse.

"Shields down twenty percent... forty percent." Lydia reported.

"I'm going to dive into the ship." Harry said. "We'll going to die might as well take them with us."

"It was an honor serving with you Blakely." George said as the bomber dived down. Harry pulled out a picture of his Rilla knowing he won't see her again. Then he crashed into the destroyer.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

_The Emperor Vengeance_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Vader watched as the large heavy bomber crashed into the front of the ship. Destroying part of the ship which impress him on the natives will to fight in a hopeless battle. "Get all ground forces ready for the assault. Once the enemy fleet is destroyed send them in."

"Yes sir." Admiral Sullit replied.

"Sir Mandalorian fighters incoming." an officer said.

"Destroy them." Vader ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

_Earth Space_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Razon was a farmer boy till the Clone Wars. The Confederacy and Republic traded blows against each other. He was left in a bunker while his parents fought against the droids and clones. He never saw them again. Clan Noord found him alone and trained him to fight. Now he was leading Razor Squadron against the new destroyer. Five TIE squadrons headed towards them from the moon. They engaged the fighter and traded fire. The imps took out two Mando's while they took out three squadrons.

"I've got an _Coffin _on my six." Tax Tyl said evading a TIE. "They're good."

"Don't worry I got you Razor Six." Less Spurr replied as she flu her fighter toward the TIE. She opened fire and at the last second the Imp evade the blast and Lesh hit Tax instead. "TAX!"

"Or they're dead." Bhaa Tyl said anger in her voice as she headed toward the retreating TIE. As she managed to get the pilot in her sights, the TIE pulled back letting the Mando fly ahead and then Bhaa's fighter exploded.

* * *

Wern flu her fighter around the rebels blasting everyone she could till one was left. She tried targeting the rebel but he manged to keep himself out of her sight. Then she noticed her was heading to the debris field from the first attack fleet. For any ordinary pilot it would be suicidal, but for her, it would be difficult. They zoomed past the field avoiding large debris of the ruined fleet. She opened fire at the fighter but missed. Then she lost the rebel and her eyes widen as she saw a mine stuck on her window.

* * *

"Got you Imp." Razon said as he detonated the explosive and the TIE exploded. He won this game, but he knew the war was still going on as he direct his fighter to the Destroyer. The Earth fleet was still holding strong as the destroyer advanced towards them. He knew that the chance of success was slim but he knew that his fellow soldiers and friends lives would be wasted if he didn't try to take it down. The ship's Turbolasers opened fire and he dodged them. But with so many targeting him, one was able to hit damaging the fighter. Followed by another and another, and seventh hit was the final fatal hit.

* * *

Wallis watched as his fellow soldiers were slowly wiped out one my one by enemy fighters. Leo was crashed into a tower on the destroyer, Lisa was blown apart from three fighters, and so much more happened to the Earth Fighters. The fleet was barely holding their shields and once they go out their're history. If they don't do something soon the Earth will be defenseless. Wallis himself was out of weapons and options as a fighter was tailing him. He remembered his brothers. One laid down his life for freedom and the other was safely away from this hell. The fighter behind him knocked out his engines and his fighter was dragged to the artificial gravity of the destroyer. He glided his ship to a turret and crashed taking out one more weapon the Empire could use to kill his fellow Patriots.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

The War Floor, Pentagon, Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Nancy watched in horror as the once promising victory was ripped out of their hands. The new destroyer has done more damage than the entire Star Destroyer fleet did. The situation seemed bleak. "Reed, we need to use the missile."

"Agreed." Reed said pulling his key out and turning to a Spaceman. "I want the fleet to retreat to the far side of the Earth."

"Yes sir." the Spaceman replied.

"Why move the fleet. The explosion won't affect them." Taussig said.

"The explosion won't, but the EMP blast will." Reed said. "We have to launch the missile."

"Agreed." Pershing said.

"How long will it take the missile to hit the destroyer." Nancy asked.

"A few minutes." the Spaceman answered.

"And the fleet?"

"Retreating. ETA six minutes."

"We need to wait for the launch." Reed said knowing that time was running out.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

_The Emperor Vengeance_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

"The enemy fleet is retreating sir. Do you want us to launch the ground assault?" Sullit asked Vader.

"Launch it, I will be in my shuttle." Vader ordered as he walked down the bridge.

"As you wish my lord." Sullit replied. Vader care little for the Imperial, he only cares about the young Jedi. The boy slipped from his grasp once and he promise that it won't happen again. When Vader reached the shuttle his squad of _Death Troopers_ and a pair of _Purge Troopers_ were ready to go.

"Remember the Jedi is our priority. Everything else is secondary. Do not fail in your task."

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

The War Floor, Pentagon, Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Nancy watch in terror as more blimps appeared on the monitors showing small ships heading towards Earth. The fleet has failed. Nancy turned to a Senior Airman and said, "Ready all aircraft for enemy landing ships! Target as many as they can before they reach the city!"

"Ready the Frequency weapon!" Pershing order his men and Nancy knew that hell was about to rain down on them. She looked at the launch clock and saw that the missile will launch in three minutes.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

Atlantic Ocean

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

It was night when the alarm rang and Gregory Barr started up his fighter. He flu toward the interception point where the enemy would be sending landing ships and fighters. He remembered his days fighting the Confederacy back in the First Earth War. He stayed in Air Force and eventually became a Captain leading Warhawk Squadron. "WarHawk Squadron report in."

"Warhawk One reporting in." Steve Richards responded. His family was killed during one of the droid army bombings and doesn't want it to happen again.

"Warhawk Two reporting in." Tina Faun said. She lost her younger brother escaping New York and wanted revenge.

"Warhawk Three reporting in and ready to send some lazy Imps to hell." Tony Busswick replied. He hate anything from the rest of the Galaxy since the First Earth War.

"Warhawk Four reporting in." Richard Manson said. He join the Air Force because he always like to fly and used to fly a Biplane in shows.

"Warhawk Five reporting in." Noah Wells replied. He was eight when the Confederacy took him, his family, and his friends to Greenland from New York. He was the only survival of all of them.

"Warhawk Six reporting in." Valeria Todd said. She lost her parent during the droids attack on New York leaving her alone with her four brothers. They were taken to Greenland and separated to ages and was completely alone. When she was free during at the end of the war, she found out all of her brothers died to starvation and freezing nights.

"Warhawk Seven reporting in." Lewis Howard said. He just became a father a few months ago to a little boy they named Liam after the mother brother who died during the war.

"Warhawk Eight reporting in." Lexi Brown replied. Her brother have recently been killed in Europe fighting the Germans.

"Warhawk Nine reporting in. You're alright Warhawk Eight?" Avery Combs asked. He is one of the most caring people they have and doesn't believe in war and killing. But he was drafted into the Air Force and he hate every single moment of it.

"Yeah I'm alright Warhawk Nine." Lexi answered.

"Warhawk Ten reporting in." Amelie Glover said. She was inspired by General Nancy Waters and joined the Air Force when the World War broke up she joined the Air Force.

"Warhawk Eleven reporting in." Theo Fox said. He joined the Air Force thinking it as an honor to serve in the military.

"Okay people, enemy landing ships are coming in with enough soldiers to overrun D.C. Target the vehicle transports before the troop transports." Gregory ordered.

"Yes sir." his squadron replied as the enemy came into view.

"Here they're come." Gregory said. The enemy fighters engaged with the Earth fighters. Gregory shot down several transport before TIE attempted to open fire at him and he quickly evaded out of range. As Gregory flu around he noticed the TIEs were having trouble flying around due to their wings being squares attached to a bubble instead of being more wing like. He was able to target more transports before getting spotted by another TIE. He evaded the fighter and shot them in the back.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

The War Floor, Pentagon, Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Nancy watched as the fleet of aircraft battle the advancing enemy transport and fighters. The Space fleet was close to being in the safe zone but they still had to wait to launch the Atomic Missile. So far the five thousand aircraft is holding the the Imps back from D.C, but they are starting to slip past. "I hope your weapon is worth the trouble Pershing." Reed said.

"Hey, your guys took most of the hits and hitting." Pershing replied. "The weapon will finish the ground assault troops."

"Sir the fleet is in the safe zone." a Spaceman said.

"It's time." Nancy said as she got her key. Each of the four Generals and Admirals had a key to arm it and a position to place the key six feet from each other. They simultaneously place their keys into the keyholes and turned them. The room lights turned red as they turned the keys, alerting them that the missile was armed and waiting to fire.

"Missile armed." an officer said. Reed looked at Pershing, Taussig, and finally Nancy.

"Fire." Reed said and a blimp appeared on the monitors. Reed leaned on the railings and stared at the screens. "Were entering a new age."

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

_The Emperor __Vengeance_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Sullit watch as the pathetic native fleet try to retreat to the other side of their world. He smiled knowing that the ground assault troops are on their way to D.C. The battle is coming to a close and the Empire will win. "Sir, we have a missile incoming." an Ensign reported

"They think once missile will destroy this ship? Ha." the admiral replied. "Let the primitive missile hit us. It's show strength and wait for Lord Vader's command to bombard the planet."

"Yes sir." the young officer said and Sullit continued to stare out of the window. Minutes later a blinding flash appeared followed by the ship rocketing. Sullit fell backward and opened his eyes to see nothing.

"Status report!" the blinded admiral yelled.

"The ship split in two, we've lost all power!" an officer reported frantically.

"Was it the missile?"

"We believe so sir." the officer said and Sullit could not believe what he was hearing. The Earth has a more powerful weapon than the Empire.

"Sir, we're losing Oxygen!" another officer yelled.

"We've lost." the admiral said defeated.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

Outside of Mannhiem, Germany

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Liam watched as the German tanks rolled closer. The American soldier have managed to take over the German's position, but the enemy would not stop. They're risk everything for their homeland, just like Liam and the U.S would. Liam knows that their anti-tank supply is low, right now they need a miracle. Then a bright light created a shadow in front of them then it vanish, leaving the tanks standing still. Whatever that light was must have blinded the drivers so they waited. When the tanks stood still Liam grab his radio for more anti-tank weapons but found that it wasn't operating. Liam knew that light did more than blind the enemy, it cut off all power. The captain looked in the sky and saw the large destroyer bigger than anything he ever seen, but it was split into two. He didn't saw the fleet and thought that they were dead. They won the war in Space, but at a cost.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

The War Floor, Pentagon, Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

"Target hit sir." one of the officers reported to Reed. The admiral just leaned on the railing knowing that they just unleashed the most powerful weapon they had. Nancy have read the reports of the test and knew about the destructive power of the weapon. When it detonated at the enemy ship she knew that they enter a new age of warfare and so does the Empire.

"We did the right thing." Nancy said comforting the Admiral. "We would have lost the war and any hope of destroying the Empire if we didn't."

"She's right." Pershing added. "We show the empire how powerful we have become and that it's suicidal if they attempt to attack again."

"We still have the ground forces to deal with." Reed replied before turning to an army captain. "Airman, status report of the enemy ground force."

"Down sixty percent and counting." the captain reported. "Twelve percent is pasting the coast. Eight percent were taken down by the Navy."

"Prep the weapon for the assault." Pershing ordered as Nancy went toward her officers.

"When the fighters are done in the Atlantic have them report back to base for rearmament and then have them pick off any stragglers." Nancy ordered and the officer nodded. The general smiled knowing that they are winning the battle.

* * *

Earth Date - April 18, 1916

Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 46

* * *

Vader watched as the city buildings came into view. His ship was not in the lead, but in the middle of the ground assault fleet. As the shuttle began to land, Vader walked back to the his squad of elite troops. Each trooper was reading their blasters when the shuttle violently start to fall rapidly. Vader turned to the cockpit and head the pilots scream in pain. The dark lord force pulled the pilots out of the cockpit and took control of the shuttle. He landed the shuttle in near a strange white tower. When the shuttle was safely on the ground he marched to the two pilots. He noticed that they taken off their helmets and stopped yelling in pain. One of the pilots was a young women while the other was a forty year old man. The dark lord heard some kind of noise coming from the helmet."What happened?" Vader commanded.

"We don't know sir." The man answered. "One second we were flying, the next we heard a high pitch noise."

Vader pulled the helmet towards him and inspected it. The noise was certainly a high pitch sound that was not generating from any Imperial ship or trooper. "It appears the Earth has a new weapon." Vader said breaking the helmet.

"What of the other shuttles sir?" the woman asked.

"Crashed most likely." Vader said. "Tell Admiral Sullit of the discovery and wait for my return."

"Yes sir." the pilots said as Vader left the ship with his squad.

* * *

"Twenty six percent is down in D.C" a captain reported. That's ninety one percent of the enemy ground force taken down. Nancy smiled knowing that the last ships will be taken out soon swiftly by the army and the battle will be over.

"Your weapon worked out well General." Nancy commented.

"Thank you, now we take out the stragglers and find any survivors." Pershing said.

"Sir one of the shuttles landed at the Washington Monument." the captain reported.

"How?" Pershing asked.

"Don't know, but the city's security system caught them." the captain reported as the live footage appeared on the monitors. A man in a black cape was marching into the city with a squad of black armored behind him.

"Vader." Nancy said.

"I'll call Nuzlu, he'll want some revenge for his friends." Reed said gripping the railing.

* * *

Nuzlu was prepared for Vader's coming. His remaining rebels readied a trap for the dark lord, knowing it's now or never. The Mandalorians rushed out of their transport and headed towards the rooftops. When Vader came into view, Nuzlu remember all of his friends dying on Ilum for Ian and him. Now it's his turn to do the killing. The Mandalorian raised his blasters at Vader and fired followed by his men. The dark lord blocked the invisible blasts with his now invisible lightsaber blade while a few of his Death Troopers behind him fell. "VADER!" he yelled. "SURRENDER OR DIE!"

"There will be surrender rebel! Only death!" Vader yelled and Aici press the trigger of the explosive in the transport. The ship exploded ripping apart the near by homes and cars. When the smoke clear Nuzlu saw Vader standing there surrounded by his dead soldiers.

"Vader Protocol Alpha Prime!" Nuzlu yelled and the Mandalorians raised their new Earth Machine guns, rifles, pistols and fired. Vader raised his hand and the bullets stopped in front of him.

"Pathetic!" Vader said as the bullets were forced back at them. Nuzlu and Aici ducked in time, but the rest of his men were pierced by the bullets in the vulnerable areas of their armor. Nuzlu looked at Aici and she nodded. The both of them jumps of the building close to Vader and kept him in close quarter combat. Every punch felt like punch a wall to Nuzlu. The Sith's lightsaber proved to be the most dangerous weapon to the Mandalorian. As Aici jabbed Vader's mask, Nuzlu reached for the end of the lightsaber hilt and forced it out of the Imperial hands. As Nuzlu back off to position the weapon in his hands correctly, Vader grabbed Aici's throat and pulled her of the ground and in front of the Mandalorian. "Tell me where the boy is or she dies." Vader commanded. Nuzlu was frozen. For once he didn't knew what to do.

"Don't do it." Aici cried. "Honor."

"Silence." Vader commanded as military trucks drove near releasing dozens of soldier surrounding the Imperial.

"You're surrounded Vader. Surrender. Nuzlu said. "You've lost Vader."

"So have you." Vader replied as he broke Aici's neck.

"NO!" Nuzlu yelled as his love's body fell to the ground. He fell to his knees releasing his grip of the Sith's weapon.

"I am now your prisoner Mandalorian." Vader said. Nuzlu stood as the soldiers handcuffed the murderer.

"I hope you enjoy the end of your life Sith." Nuzlu said as the dark lord was taken away.

* * *

Earth Date - April 24, 1916

Amarillo, Texas

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 52

* * *

It's been almost a week since the _Earth Siege_. Satiis still couldn't get his head around the battles that happened at the same time. But now the battle is over and due to Satiis's cooperation he's been released to live a life here on Earth. He got on a train to Amarillo and when he arrived to the small town he headed straight to the Middleston Farm. As the farm came into view her saw Mr. Middleston on the front porch drinking some lemonade, Mrs. Middleston was next to him, their son was fixing the cabin roof which Satiis stayed in, and Lisa was in the garden. Mr. Middleston saw the ex Imperial as he walked onto the land. "Hello Cole! It been awhile!"

"Sure has Mr. Middleston!" Cole yelled back. At that point Lisa stood in the Garden and walked towards the little house. When Satiis reach the house he asked, "How have you been?"

"I've been good. You?" Middleston replied as Lisa reached them.

"Hello Lisa." Cole said.

"Hey. Good to see you again." Lisa replied nervously.

"Have you heard about the Imperial deserter? It made headlines across the nation." Mrs. Middleston said.

Satiis sighed. "I've wondering if you need any help on the farm?"

"Yeah but the pay isn't the great." Mr. Middleston answered.

"I'll take anything." Satiis said as he looked at Lisa. "But before you decide whether to accept me I have to tell you the truth."

"Don't worry we already know you're the Imperial deserter." Mr. Middleston replied and both Lisa and Satiis eyes widen.

"How?" Satiis asked.

"You treated us like we're human. Now many people here ever done that." Mrs. Middleston answered. "And Lisa's behavior towards you helped."

"So will you accept me?" Satiis asked.

"Yes." Mr. Middleston answered with a smile.

* * *

Earth Date - April 24, 1916

Outside of Mannhiem, Germany

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 52

* * *

The war is finally coming to close after a treaty been signed yesterday. Liam smiled knowing that the war is finally over. He walked by some injured prisoners and noticed one soldier with a missing leg staring at the captain. "Need something?"

"Yes." the German said. "Get me away from that man." he said pointing to a nearby black American guard.

"What about him?"

"He's black." the German said and Liam was tired of the racism in this world.

"No Lieutenant...?"

"Hitler. Adolf Hitler."

"Well Lieutenant Hitler, Corporal Rogers is one of my best men and I dislike you so no." Liam said smiling leaving the disgruntled German behind.

"You're regret it when I lead Germany into the American continent!" Adolf yelled.

"Yeah right!" Liam yelled back. "It'll be a cold day in hell before you ever invade the U.S.A!"

* * *

Earth Date - April 24, 1916

Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 52

* * *

"Reed, sit down." President Wilson ordered and the Admiral did as ordered. "I'm going to have you court martial."

"Why sir?" Reed asked knowing the answer.

"You completely ignored my orders and place the Earth and America in danger. That I call treason."

"Okay, go ahead and court martial a hero to the Earth. The public sees me as a hero. Court martial me and good luck trying to stay president for the next term." Reed said smiling. "I can see the headlines now, _President Wilson Court Martial National Hero!_"

"Playing politics now are we." Wilson said. "Fine you can keep your rank till my reelection. Then you are out of the military. Leave."

"Gladly." Reed said knowing something the fool doesn't.

* * *

Nancy stood on the staged looking at the dozen of cameras and reporters. She, Reed, and Pershing came up with a plan to secure the future of the U.S and the Earth. As she got to the microphone the reporter leaned closer. This is being broadcast live to the U.S and the world. "Hello. Ladies and gentleman. Many of you may have heard rumors of that the military is losing trust in President Wilson and I am confirming that it's true. Which is why with the support of General Pershing and Admiral Reed I am announcing my nomination for President of the United States." The crowd bolted to their feet and asked a hundred questions.

* * *

"So when is this friend of yours coming?" Reed asked Nuzlu.

"Soon, he owes me a life debt and helped with the rebel cause. He considers me crazy at times, but is dependable." Nuzlu replied.

"When will you be back?" the admiral asked.

"When I find a Jedi and bring them back here. It's the only way we can train Ian." Nuzlu said as an old Corellian ship landed.

"Times are changing." Reed said.

"Indeed. This world have done something many can only dream of and that is weakening the Empire."

"Tell as many as you can. We will become a beacon for a rebellion."

* * *

"His breathing is creeping me out." Will said knowing who they are guarding.

"What do you expect. He is feared by everyone." Steve replied wishing he was a guard at an Imperial POW camp. Vader heard the conversation and know that are alone.

"Excuse me guard." Vader said.

"Yeah Imp." Will replied.

"Can I have some water." Vader reaching out with the force and strangling the guards. When he felt their deaths the Sith lord walked to the cell bars and pulled them off. _Fools_. Vader thought of the natives as he walked toward the Warden officer force choking any guard he saw. When Vader enter the office he saw Warden MacFer holding Vader's lightsaber.

"I figured you would try to escape sooner or later." MacFer said igniting the red blade. "So I have been prac-ack!" he said before the Sith choked the fool and pulled the lightsaber to his hands.

"Fools." Vader said as the Warden body dropped to the ground and leaving to steal a ship.

* * *

Earth Date - April 26, 1916

Imperial Palace, Corouscant

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 54

* * *

Vader bowed to his master on the familiar floors. "The Earth pose a greater threat than we realized. They grew too powerful."

"Disappointing." Palpatine said.

"I do have a plan."

"What?"

"The Earth is divided by the their skin, nationality, and religion. If we leave them alone long enough the oppressed will rise again their Democracies and destroy their militaries in the process."

"It is our only option now Vader. Prepare a new fleet just in case we have attack it instead."

"Of course my master."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hello readers. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was a little longer than most and it took this long to come out, but it's out and I hope you enjoyed it. I have more battles and adventures for the Earth's war against the Empire and in the far future against the First Order. I am taking a small break from this story to work on another story that I want to finish. But if you guys have any questions don't be scared to message me. I would like to answer as many as I can. I should be a long break maybe a week or so, but I will be back writing the next chapters soon. ****Have a good day. **


	26. Call to War

Earth Date - April 27, 1916

Tatooine

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 55

* * *

"To the end of the war!" Phil said raising a cup of _Albesh Al_.

"To the end of the war!" the rest of them yelled before drinking their drinks. The Great War had ended days ago, but they were on a mission. Now they get to enjoy the end of one war and reinforcements for another. They landed on a planet called Tatooine of all places and found the least populated settlement then the bar or Cantina as the locals call it. Robert watched as the bartender looked at the small group probably thinking they're crazy. The Cantina was empty except for them so they can talk and yell as much as they want.

"Can't believe that the war is over." Snow said.

"Yeah, and the U.S hasn't been in the war for a year. We can kick some butt." Jefferson replied before nudging Robert in the arm. "Can we talk? Outside?"

"Sure," Robert answered and the two walked outside.

"You know now that the war is over, we're going to get targets. Shipyards, factories, to forts. We won't operate like we've been doing since this crazy mission started." Jefferson said.

"Yep. Probably form rebel groups and send to Earth." Robert remarked.

"Just what we need. Stinky aliens on Earth. The papers are going to have a grand time." Jefferson replied as an insane idea formed in Robert's head.

"Jefferson, you're a genius."

"I am?" he asked confused.

"Get the crew to the ship. I need to send a message to Earth." Robert ordered before he started to run. He almost tripped himself from the alcohol, but he kept running.

* * *

Earth Date - April 27, 1916

Lothal

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 55

* * *

When the doors opened Nuzlu walked in. He raised one of his blasters and fired it at the ceiling. The crowd looked in his direction. "Now that I have your attention!" Nuzlu yelled. "Can anyone here tell me where I can find a Jedi?"

"The Jedi are dead boy. Go dig up a grave if you want one." a four-armed Besalisk replied as he stood up.

"I'll dig one for you and everyone here till I find a Jedi," Nuzlu said and the Besalisk laughed.

"Their all gone Mando. Jedi hunting isn't possible anymore." a Rodian commented.

"The Empire couldn't kill every Jedi now could they."

"Then good luck trying to kill a Jedi." the Rodian said.

"Unless you aren't looking for a Jedi." the Besalisk remarked folding his two sets of arms.

"The brute has some intelligence after all," Nuzlu commented.

"Which makes me think you're a Jedi." the brute said smiling.

"And you just lost all of that intelligence," Nuzlu replied as the brute threw a punch towards the Mando. Before the punch landed a blow against Nuzlu, he grabbed the arm and twisted it till he heard a snap and screams. The Besalisk attempted another punch with the same result. "Want me to break all of your arms?"

"No." the defeated brute answered.

"Now can someone here tell me where a Jedi is?" Nuzlu yelled.

"You're coming with us." a Buckethead ordered behind the Mandolorian.

"Great just what I need," Nuzlu replied as he turned around and fired at two stormtroopers before they could do anything. He quickly ran from the Cantina and headed straight for his ship.

* * *

Earth Date - April 27, 1916

Pentagon, Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 55

* * *

"The _Battle of Fleets_ showed us several weak points in our Stellar fleet," Reed reported to Nancy, Taussig, and Pershing. "The first was the Mars Shield. The Imps learned how to counter the weapon and now we had several hundred tons of useless metal floating out in space. I suggest we have the Shield be taken apart and reused to build new fighters and ships."

"Agreed. Next?" Nancy asked.

"Our pilots were too overwhelmed commanding drones and avoid death at the same time. We need a better way to forms squadrons."

"We have two choices then," Pershing replied. "Outfit our squadrons as human fighters only or add more independent programming to the drones." The very sound of that plan sent chills down Nancy's back. After the First Earth War the place restrictions against A.I craft.

"Based on the outcome of the conflict with the Confederacy, I think human fighters would be better. But I'm not the best choice for this kind of tactics." Taussig said.

"Agreed. Those fighters were difficult to fight but they lacked a fighting spirit." Nancy said remembering those terrible battles.

"Next on the flaw list is the fighters themselves. We counted too much on the Shield and a small fleet of Capital ships that we made them long-range fighters instead of dogfighters." Reed said. "I've already got engineers working around this problem and expanded on it."

"What do you mean Admiral?" Taussig asked.

"I mean that we're working on giving them hyperdrives to attack Imperial targets without the need of a Carrier."

"Genius. How long till we have enough to do so?"

"We should have the finished design done by tomorrow and built at least forty within a month."

"Is that all?" Nancy asked.

"No, the fighters should enter and exit planet atmosphere like the Confederacy and the Imperial fighters can. Which means the airforce could use them ass well. That is all."

"Excellent job Admiral." Taussig congratulated. "Anything else?" The room was silent. "Good then, General Walters I suggest you hurry to your jet to the Iowan debate."

"Thank you, admiral." Nancy said as the meeting was dismissed.

* * *

Earth Date - April 27, 1916

German-French Boarder

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 55

* * *

Liam sat next to a fire listening to his men congratulating each other at the end of this hellish war and smoking their cigarettes. Many are planning to stay in the army for the next war, T_he Second Earth War_. The mear thought, gives the veteran nightmares and memories of his dying friends. Friends he only met mear hours before they died a gruesome death to the droids. "No more war." he promised himself.

* * *

Earth Date - April 27, 1916

Tatooine

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 55

* * *

"You can't be serious?" Fox said after hearing Robert's suicidal plan.

"I'm with her. It's insane." Steve agreed.

"How much liquor did you drank to come up with this?" Jefferson asked.

"You gave me the idea." Robert remarked.

"Exactly." Jefferson remarked back.

"It'll work."

"Your plan involves equipment we don't have, codes we don't have, and the impact may be limited to a few Imperial strong worlds." Snow noted.

"Don't forget the millions of enemy troopers, fighters, ships, and Vader himself." Phil said. "Completly suicidal."

"And think of the impact. Not everyone in the Empire is loyal. The people will spread the word about us and the Earth will be a beacon of hope and light." Robert said.

"It's impossible. The chances are against us." Fox replied.

"So was fighting the strongest empire in the world, freeing the slaves of the south, fighting an army of soulless war machines, and every fight we've been in was deemed impossible. But each of those wars was won and the impossible became possible." Robert said and his soldiers were moved. "So, let's do another impossible mission and win it."

After a long pause of silence, Jefferson was the first to speak, "Okay fearless negro. Let's do it."

"Can't live forever." the Henderson Bros replied in unison and each member of this team agreed to this crazy plan.

"Good." Robert said turning to the pilots. "Set course for Coruscant. We've got a message to deliver."

* * *

Earth Date - April 28, 1916

Coruscant

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 56

* * *

"Dropping out of hyperspace in two minutes." Steve yelled to the fastened crew. Robert waited for the ship to exit out of hyperspace knowing that the planet space will be surrounded by a fleet larger than he ever has seen. When the ship dropped out of hyperspace he saw a Star Destroyer several miles ahead of them. Phil dived the ship down under the enemy ship to avoid detection and quick death.

"That was close." Phil joked.

"Let's not do that again." Jefferson remarked as they pasted the large fleet unnoticed.

"Thank God for this ship." Snow said. Within minutes they were in the atmosphere.

"I can still but now. I'm sure the stupid effects of those drinks left your brain with common sense now." Phil said.

"Keep going. Find a place to land. Deep in the planet." Robert ordered and Phil did as he was ordered. They flow into a pit filled with other ships. For several minutes they flow towards the bottom, till they reach a platform with little security. The team exited the ship to see some hovercraft in the distance. Robert turned to his team. "Fox, Mandal. Scout the target. Find weak points and fortifications. Milson, Snow scout this level in civ clothes. Spot any potential threats. Hendersons make sure the ship is ready to get the hell out of here. Jefferson, guard the ship."

"What about you sir?" Fox asked.

"We received contact info from a rebel group that recently helped us. I'm going to track down a few for additional info. Be ready to scrap the mission, we don't want to get trapped here. Move out." Robert ordered as he went to find one man in a planet city.

* * *

As Robert raced through the city he listened to the contact info. "The contact is a Human female spy embedded into the Imperial Navy. Name is Elte Lorm. Common meeting spot is Stig Cantina on Level 243 at 8:23 pm Earth time." the computer reported to him as he looked at his watch. It was currently 8:12 pm. "Contact code, Tatooine Podracer."

"A strange code." Robert said to himself as he flu the speeder around Level 243. He past a bar that looked like the place, but to make sure he went a ways and asked a Rodian where the Cantina was.

"You just passed it. Go back a few blocks and you find it." the alien said.

"Thanks." Robert said as he drove the speeder back. He heard the cheers and drunken laughs from inside. When he walked inside he saw dozens of aliens and few humans dancing around with drinks in their hands.

"Bar seat four from door." the computer reported back to him. He looked at his watch and saw it was 8:24. He looked at the fourth seat to find a black woman in civ clothes waiting for him. Robert walked to a seat next to her.

"Tatooine Podracer." he whispered.

"So Nuzlu gave you the codes. Rebel?" Elte asked.

"No. Just a soldier fighting for his world far from here."

"Imperial then."

"No. Hate the Imp military and politics."

"If you aren't a rebel or Imperial, then you're a pirate or some other criminal."

"Never broke the law once."

"Then who are you?" she asked getting impatient.

"I told you. I'm a soldier fighting for his world."

"Which world?"

"Earth."

"Never heard of it."

"I suspect you didn't. It's in the Unknown Regions."

"Impossible. Travel to that region is suicide."

"Tell that to the Confederacy and the Empire."

Elte chuckled. "That explains why quite a bit of resource and men disappeared without a trace."

"Yep. We had a big battle against them a week back. Lots of destroyers and a new ship."

"How aren't your people under Imperial rule?"

"We're stubborn."

"You need more than stubbornness to fight the Empire.

"I'm here on a mission."

"I figured that one out. What do you need?" she asked.

"Codes to the Imperial Holonet."

"Why the Holonet?"

"I want to deliver a message to the people that the Earth is strong and free from the Empire and is ready to bring hell to Palpatine."

"Good luck. Anything else?"

"Nothing I can get the rest my self."

"Give me a week and speaking from experience. Don't get captured. Death will seem like a better choice than an interrogation." Elte said as Robert left the Cantina.

* * *

"The target is protected with dozens of Stormtroopers around the perimeter, two AT-DP's standing guard, and three anti-ship turrets. The closest building to it out of reach from our jetpacks." Fox reported their findings.

"Sounds like a suicide run." Jefferson noted.

"Could be worst." Snow said.

"It gets worst." Mandal replied. "The target is a radio tower with only one way in and the comm area is an easy target for enemy fighters."

"Difficult. But not impossible." Robert said. "Hows security on this level?"

"Not many Imp troops, mostly local law enforcement." Milson reported.

"Good. Tomorrow, Fox you're with me to find armor and transport to the tower. Everyone else guards the ship." Robert ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - April 29, 1916

Coruscant

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 57

* * *

Robert and Fox waited on Level 135 for a squad of Stormtroopers to patrol on a pathway. A clever ambush if they pull it off. The plan was to wait for the enemy to enter a small tunnel and the two soldiers throw stolen EMP grenades to disable their comms and weapons, then cut the enemy down and wait for transport to come to them. The two wore their armor gaining the attention of some locals. A Balosar walked towards them in curiosity.

"Are you two Mandalorians?" the man asked.

"No, get moving. We're waiting for someone." Robert said.

"Bounty hunters. Got it." the man replied hurrying off.

"Criminal with a bounty I guess." Fox said.

"Probably." Robert replied.

"When will the Bucketheads arrive?" she asked.

"Don't know. Just wait."

"We both know war about erupt between the Earth and the Empire."

"Sadly yes."

"What will happen to us and the operation?"

"Don't know. Join the war effort I guess."

"What about us? Me and you."

"What about us?"

"Don't you dare tell me that you don't have the same feelings as I do after that kiss we had?" Fox asked. It's been little under a month since the two kissed.

"We soldiers. If we have feelings for each other, it'll jeopardize our mission. Besides, you're white, I'm black. It can't work out."

"It might not on Earth, but it could work in the Galaxy. The humans here treat each other as equals." Fox said as the marching sound of Stormtroopers came closer.

"Focus. Troops coming in." Robert ordered as a ten-man squad walk past and into the tunnel. Fox threw the EMP into the tunnel and a burst of electricity covered them disabling their equipment. Before they could react the two soldiers cut them down. Within minutes a Gunship came into view a few blocks away. Robert and Fox shot the incoming reinforcements as they exited the ship. The two jumped in the enemy ship and shot the pilots and brought the dead men onto the ship before racing towards their ship. "Transport secured." he said as he threw the enemy tracker out.

* * *

Earth Date - May 5, 1916

Coruscant

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 63

* * *

Elte was right where she said she would be. Hopefully, with the codes, Robert needs. "Got the codes we need Elte?" he asked as he sat next to her. She slid a data chip towards him.

"These codes will expire in two Standard days. Use them anytime past that and you're dead." she said.

"Thanks for the tip. I hope this is the last time I see you while the Empire rules."

"Same here." she replied as Robert left the Cantina.

* * *

Elte arrived at the Garrison thirty minutes later to report to Captain Gerson. As she walked to his office she noticed that many of the officers and soldiers were on edged. Something big was happening. When she entered the office she knew how big. Instead of the captain sitting in his chair, it was Vader. "Lord Vader. I was post to report to Captain Gerson. I-ack!" she said before an invisible force grabbed her neck.

"I know Lorm. I know you are a traitor and been feeding rebel and terrorist information. I want you to tell me about the recent rebel thefts. What are they planning?" Vader said letting her drop to the ground to breathe. She ran towards the door to find it locked. "What are they planning?"

"I won't tell you anything." she said as she raised her blaster to Vader but the weapon was thrown to the evil man's hands. Vader raised his arm and the spy felt the same invisible force grabbing and squeezing her heart.

"Tell me, traitor." Vader said as Elte fell to the ground in pain.

* * *

The armor felt strang to Robert. It felt snug on him. The armor movability was different than their armor. Snow, Jefferson, Milson, Fox, and Mandal looked like they felt the same. Milson already got rocket loaded on the ship and Mandal's sniper rifle. "Okay, people this is going to be dicy. Watch yourselves and watch each other. Henderson bros. Be ready for a quick extraction."

"Yes sir. Me and Steve got your back. Also, may I saw that you all look like idiots." Phil said.

"If we look like idiots Phil then what does that make you?" Snow shot back.

"Ha. Good one."

"Focus. Snow, Milson. You're piloting the ship. Everyone else is going to meet some angry neighbors. Once the fighting starts, remove your helmets. I don't want friendly fire. Move out!" Robert ordered. They exited the ship to find a pair of law enforcement standing next to the Gunship.

"I didn't know Stormtroopers were down here." one officer remarked.

"And you aren't post to. We have the situation under control." Robert said hoping the armor would trick them.

"I don't care Private. What about you Sergeant? What's going on down here?" the officer asked motioning to Jefferson.

"You heard my Private. We have the situation under control." Jefferson answered with some enjoyment.

"Sorry sir. We'll leave you be." the officer said before they turned and walked away.

"I'm guessing you're not to get me the Seargeant armor are you?" Robert said.

"Nope. I get to outrank you for once." Jefferson replied mostly likely smiling.

"Just get on the transport."

"I'm the Sergeant remember." Jefferson said as he got onto the Gunship.

"This is going to be a long mission." Robert said as the rest of his assault team got onto the ship, followed by Robert.

* * *

Robert handed Snow a data chip. "These are the codes. They're good."

"Roger that." Snow replied.

"Enemy tower twenty miles ahead." Milson reported.

"Okay people! This is going to be a hell fight! Remember to remove helmets so you don't get shot from behind and don't drop your trackers!" Robert order as they heard a voice coming from the cockpit.

"Attention Gunship. YOu are entering restricted airspace. Respond." a female voice ordered.

"This is Imperial Patrol Transport L-432 responding to a security threat." Snow replied.

"We have no security threat. Turn back now or prepare to be shot down."

"Presenting codes." Snow said ignoring the officer. The next few seconds were stressful. If the codes fail their mission is over.

"Your codes are cleared. I'll have a squad of troopers waiting for you."

"They bought it." Milson noted.

"We aren't clear yet." Robert said. as the transport landed. The doors opened to reveal a squad of troopers blasters raised.

"Hands in the air rebels!" one trooper yelled.

"Crap." Robert whispered as they took off their helmets. "Well, you caught us. Good job." Robert said as the Gunship blaster cannons opened fire on the walker's leg before quickly turning towards the enemy soldier followed by more canons fire.

"JUMP!" Snow yelled and the assault team jumped off the transport and opened fire at more troopers and disabling an Anti-air turret while the ship destroyed the last turrets. Robert ran towards the tower doors. They were locked and no doubt reinforcements on their way.

"Get on the transport! We'll go up!" Robert ordered and they followed orders. The transport went up and two Stormtroopers were waiting for them. Fox shot the two before they could do anything. Fox, Jefferson, and Robert marched into the small radio room. Four uniformed officers bolted up in alarm. "Thunder Two, Thunder Three take these officers outside. Thunder Six get in here and help start the transmission!" he ordered and they did as they were told.

"Thunder Four and Thunder Five are getting the rockets on the tower." Snow said attempting to get the tower's connection to the holonet active. Minutes later he heard the transport explode as Milson came in.

"Ship fell to the ground. We've got the Tower secured." he reported.

"Good now help Mandal with deflecting enemy forces." Robert ordered as they heard three blaster shots from Mandal's rifle.

"Three Eyeballs down!" Mandal report proudly as Milson ran back out.

"We're connected. The transmission reaches to the Colonies. We're been in 5...4...3...2...1...now." Snow said.

"Attention citizens of the Empire. I am Lieutenant Robert Jackson of the United States Space Force of the planet Earth in the Unknown Regions." Robert said to the oppressed citizens of the Empire. "I know many of you doubt what I am saying, but it is true. The Confederacy of Independent Systems explored the region and found us by accident. Back then we were had little technological war machines and they attacked us. Thousands of us were captured or killed. We declared war and force them out of our homes and defeated them. Now the Empire has found us and attempted to be peaceful." Robert continued as explosions and blaster fire echoed around the tower. "We found them as a corrupt tyrannical Empire and refused to join them They responded by attacking us. We've beaten them and launch Commando attacks against them. The Empire launched another attack against us with over a hundred of Star Destroyers and a new Super Star Destroyer. We are a free people. We have chosen to stand and fight to free us and free the oppressed of the Galaxy. The Empire is powerless against the will of the people! If we join together we can bring the Empire to its knees! We are sending the Hyperspace coordinates throughout this transmission! We will wait for your arrival. I know you are scared of Palpatine and Vader. But we've managed to bring Vader to his knees. I am telling you that the Empire is no match for the people of Earth. I hope the next time you see me, we will be rallied under the banner of freedom!"

"Good job sir. The coordinates are being sent out as we speak. Let's check on the team." Snow said as more explosion followed. The two exited the room to see _The Humanity's Will_ taking out light cruisers and TIEs.

"Status report!" Robert yelled.

"Not good sir!" Fox said.

"Wheres the officers?"

"They jumped off the tower." Fox said and Robert let out a curse.

"Thunder One to _Will_! We need extraction!"

"Sorry sir. Can't do that and fight off the eyeballs. We're trapped." Steve replied.

"Dammit." Robert cursed.

"Robert before we die I want you to know something." Fox said behind him. "I love you."

"I know." he said giving her one last kiss as the shadows of three destroyers covered them.

"Reinforcements incoming!" Jefferson yelled and Robert turned to see freighters and speeders flying towards the desperate battle. "Your crazy plan worked!"

"Told you!" Robert said as a bus like ship slowed toward them and a ramp lowered down.

"How you're doing Earthlings?" a white human asked.

"Could use a ride." Robert answered with a smile.

"Then jump aboard." the stranger said. Mandal, Milson, Snow, and Jefferson got on the ship. While Robert was helping Fox onto the ship a TIE blasted the tower support and it began to fall. He pushed Fox onto the ship, but he fell with the tower. He thought this was his end. Then a speeder managed to catch him and fly away. He looked at the lifesaver and realized he ways a Rodian.

"This is Thunder One to _Will _and all Thunders. Get the hell out of here. I'll catch up later. Thunder Two you're in charge. Good luck." he said over the radio as the speeder lowered to a pathway.

"Get the hell out of here and long live the Earth." the Rodian said as Robert ran from the battle.

* * *

Jefferson couldn't believe it when Robert said that he's the new team leader. He treated the soldier like he was trash. But he won't reuse his commanding officer orders. "Whoever is piloting this, get us out of here!"

"We can't leave Robert." Fox cried.

"You heard him. He'll catch up. When has that crazy negro been wrong?"

* * *

Earth Date - May 6, 1916

Coruscant

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 64

* * *

Robert discarded the white armor to blend in with the population a little more and stole clothes here and there. He was walking next to a giant canyon when he heard the Emperor's voice above him, he looked up and saw the scared face of the tyrant. "Attention citizens of the Empire. The transmission that was sent on the Holonet is fake. A radical cult that believes in slaughter and death managed to hack into the holonet to trick the people into dying a gruesome death far from their home. I promise you that we will find these evil men and face Imperial justice."

"No." Robert said. After all, he did the Empire is trying to spin it in their favor, but he knows that the damage been done. The galaxy knows about the Earth.

* * *

"Find the Earth soldiers and eliminate them." Palpatine ordered his apprentice.

"I will my master." Vader promised.

"And eliminate those who will aid the Earth."

* * *

Captain Vema Boun is a Togruta explorer and surveyor. She's been hired by a Bail Organa to scout planets for potential bases, but after the _Coruscant Skirmish_, she knew this was different. When she entered his office the Viceroy was sitting at his desk waiting. "Good to see again Bail."

"As it is good to see you again Vema." the old man replied. "I assume you know why you're here."

"You want me to scout the Unknow Regions for this Earth?"

"Yes. Can you do it."

"Triple my usual price and I will."

"Double for now and I'll give you the rest after you find the world."

"Deal. Do you think it's out there?" Boun asked.

Bail looked at her and without a doubt said, "Yes."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hello again readers both new and loyal. I've going to work on this more than the story I was working on because I like this more. But I will work on another story request that is similar to this one. Just not as much still. I hope you all will continue to read this story. I've got more plans for the biggest battle yet. Bigger than Earth Seige and the Battle of the Artic. So may the Force be with you and may the Force be with the Earth.**


	27. Call of the Past

Earth Date - May 7, 1916

Coruscant

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 65

* * *

Robert walked around the city smiling at riots and protests that engulfed parts of the oppressed world. He waited for a taxi to pick him up and take him to the Stig Cantina for help from Elte if she isn't busy with this mess he created. While he waited for a taxi to pull up he imagined taking cheap shots at some trooper beaten some of the few peaceful protesters that turned violent but decided against it to continue getting to the Cantina. When the taxi slowed down beside him and the door open, Robert hopped in. "Where to fella?" a three-eyed Gran asked.

"Have you heard of Stig Cantina?"

"Yep. Want a drink while all this place goes to hell?"

"Yeah." Robert replied as the taxi headed toward the Cantina. He saw flames from destroyed speeders and buildings. The strong grip of the Empire has been loosened and lost its control. When the taxi stopped he paid the Gran and left toward the Cantina. When he entered the cantina he noticed that the party attitude was dull today and that more were at the bar than at the tables and booths. He looked at his watch. It showed it was 8:21. Two minutes before Elte gets here so he ordered and Bran Al at the bar and headed toward the corner of the room. When his watch showed it was 8:26, he knew that Elte wasn't coming tonight. As he sat up a squad of stormtroopers entered the Cantina.

"Attention citizens. The city is under a curfew. Form a line and show us your IDs and return home." a trooper ordered and the small crowd got up from their seats and formed a line. Robert stayed where he was and one soldier noticed.

"Get in the line citizen." the trooper ordered.

"Sorry, but I don't have an ID." Robert replied.

"Then you're under arrest."

"Sorry, but no. I've to get home."

"It isn't a choice." the trooper said and Robert put his hand on his pistol.

"We always got a choice."

"He looks familiar." one trooper whispered. _Crap._ Robert thought to himself.

"Wait a minute. It's Robert Jackson! Shoot to stun!" the lead trooper ordered and Robert tilted a nearby table to block the stun blasts. He grabbed his blaster and traded fire with the troopers. The civs ran out of the way to protect themselves. Robert hit two troopers and heard the trooper yell, "Robert Jackson is on level 24-ah!" the trooper was interrupted by one of the bystander's blasters. Within moments the troopers were dead.

"Thanks." Robert said.

"Your welcome Earth soldier. Bring the EMpire down for me." the stranger said.

"Will do. Know where I can get a ship?"

"Nope. Good luck finding a smuggler, because they're what you need to get out of here." the stranger said as Robert left the Cantina behind

* * *

Vema flu her YV-666 Light Freighter past the destroyers with her Imperial Cargo Delivery codes. They haven't opened fire on her so that she considered good. When she was cleared for hyperspace she headed toward her base to stock up for a long and dangerous expedition. She hoped that the Earth was a real place and could make her life present.

* * *

Earth Date - May 8, 1916

Lenard Hideaway, Location Classified

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 66

* * *

Ian aimed the alien blaster at three old bottles. He fired three times and hit two bottles. "Good shot." Jaw said as Ian lowered the weapon. Jaw is a Transdosian pirate and an Allie of Nuzlu. The young Jedi has been learning how to fight from the reptile-like alien for some time now but still lacks Jedi training. "You're getting better. Cee, replace the bottles!"

"Of course sir." the blue protocol droid replied as it walked toward the shooting range.

"Thanks. When will Nuzlu be back?" Ian asked.

"No idea. He went to find a Jedi. I still think they all died during the Purge."

"Have you ever met a Jedi?"

"Once on Kashyyykk at the end of the Clone Wars. Gave me a good scar." Jaw answered pointing to a blood-red scar across his eye. "Your done droid?"

"Yes sir." Cee answered walking from the shooting range.

"Remember, breath, aim, fire." Jaw said and Ian took did as order firing three times, blasting two bottles and barley hitting the third. "Better. Cee!"

"On it sir."

"Which side were you fighting on during the war?" Ian asked. He knew little of the rest of the Galaxy, but he knew enough to know that the Clone Wars was fought between the Republic and the Confederacy.

"Confederacy I'm afraid and before you go off about that fact, I want you to know something. The Republic was corrupt which lead it to fall and become the Empire, but I never wanted war. Just to hunt and Kashyyykk had many beast to hunt. I left the Wookiees alone. They were intelligent and not animals as my fellow hunters thought. I only joined the Confederacy was to hunt without being made a criminal, I never like their army or politics." Jaw answered and Ian was shocked. He remembers all the pictures and stories from the First Earth War. The Confederacy were monsters and here he was, learning how to fight from one.

"How can we trust you?" Ian asked as Cee was walking away from the range.

"Do or don't. I don't care. Nuzlu wanted me to protect you so I will. He saved my life and I owe him that. Now fire." Jaw said as Ian fired his blaster.

* * *

Earth Date - May 8, 1916

_The Defender_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 66

* * *

Commander Ekash Razri was ordered to stop all ships attempting to reach the mythical Earth and protect them. She had three Destoyers under her command. _The Strength, _and _The Crusader _along with her own ship. She was staring at the open space as alarms blared. "Ship exiting out of hyperspace." a Petty Officer reported.

"Attention incoming ship, this hyper lane is unsafe. Return to your original world or face destruction." Razri ordered and the ship speed towards them. "Open fire." she ordered and the destroyers turbolasers opened fire. Within moments the ship was blasted apart. The commander smiled as the smoke settled.

* * *

Earth Date - May 11, 1916

_Calamari Station_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 69

* * *

Nuzlu was at the market at the station when he noticed someone tailing him. The stranger was wearing a cloak to conceal his face. The Mandalorian quicky and discretely left the market with the tail still following. When the rebel turned into a dark tunnel he hid in between a door frame as the stranger walked past. In an instant, Nuzlu attempted to punch the back of the stranger's head, but the stranger turned around grabbed his arm and thrown into one of the walls. The stranger's head was revealed to be a Mandalorian helmet. "Shouldn't have been causing so much ruckus Voj." the stranger said. Nuzlu palm punched the Mandalorian in the chin and they backed up a few feet.

"Who are you?" Nuzlu asked.

"None of your business!" the stranger yelled as he sidekick Nuzlu who grabbed the leg and pushed to the opposite wall. The stranger fell into the wall and Nuzlu aimed his blasters at the fighter.

"Last time. Who are you?" he asked sternly as he heard the click of a blaster.

"Lower your weapon." a familiar voice ordered.

"Thi. Been a while."

"Twelve years. Lower your blaster."

"You're not going to shoot your cousin are you?"

"You stopped being my cousin when you killed a Mandalorian soldier, my uncle, your father." Thi said and Nuzlu remembered his crimes under the Death Watch banner.

"We were murderers Thi. What we've did was unhonorable and cruel. I hoped you would have realized that by now."

"Lower your blaster."

"No." Nuzlu said and a stun blast hit him in the head, followed by darkness.

* * *

When Nuzlu woke up he noticed he was in a small room that was probably rented out on the station. He felt his armor still on him except for the helmet which was by the door with his blasters. His hands were bounded together with binders. He was trapped. As he searched for a way of escape the door opened and Thi and the tailing Mando walked in. "I see you made yourself comfortable." Thi said.

"You shot me." Nuzlu said.

It was only a stun blast and besides, you didn't lower your weapon."

"We're Mandalorians. We don't lower our weapons."

"You lost the honor of being called a Mandolorian."

"Why, because I have a different code of honor instead of slaving away our people to the Empire!" Nuzlu said and his cousin shocked her head.

"You are an idiot at times Voj." she replied as another Stun blast hit him in the chest.

* * *

Earth Date - May 11, 1916

Nuzlu Fortress, Concor Dusk

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 69

* * *

Khisai Nuzlu was sitting in her fortress planning out a new supply run for the Clan. Ever since the death of her husband and her only son going AWOL, and her daughter lacking the experience, she was forced to take control of Clan Nuzlu. They have been with Death Watch for years and now about the recent events, they are forced to take sides once again as they did after Maul's takeover. During the meeting with her brother and sister in-laws, Thi was requesting a holo message. She answered. "What is it Thi?"

"I've found Voj." she said and the Mandalorians bolted up. After a decade of searching, they finally found her husband's killer.

"Bring him here for trial."

* * *

Earth Date - May 12, 1916

_The Imperial Lighting,_ Yanton

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 70

* * *

General Otto watched as his fleet eradicated a rebel fleet of small freighters and fighters. He sent bombers to destroy their shield generators and some landing zones that contained fighters, followed by AT-DT walkers and infantry taking out the base's defense, ten of his forty destroyers bombard the base itself, and the rest of them and TIEs deal with the retreating ships. Nine minutes for the ground assault and now eleven minutes for the destroyed ships. Otto smiled as another victory gets added to his name. Since he was promoted to a commanding rank, Otto has won over fifty skirmishes with the entire enemy force wiped out. Ensign Bento walked toward the General. Otto took his time to memorize the officer under his direct command. "Sir you have an incoming message from Colonel Yularen."

"Bring it through." Otto replied and the Colonel's image appeared on the bridge. "Colonel."

"General. We have intelligence on a rebel base on Concor Dusk. You have been assigned to eliminate the rebels." Yularen reported before his image faded.

"Bento. I want a report on Concor Dusk."

"Yes sir." the naval officer said and Otto smiled.

* * *

Earth Date - May 13, 1916

Nuzlu Fortress, Concor Dusk

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 71

* * *

When Nuzlu woke up this time. he was on a Mando transport ship. "Where the hell am I?" he asked hoping someone was listening.

"You're on my ship. Legra is flying your ship." Thi answered.

"Where are we going?"

"Nuzlu Fortress."

"Great. So I'm a dead man?"

"Maybe."

"You know, it'll be nice to see mom and Zha." Nuzlu said smiling. "Even though they're going to kill me."

* * *

When the ship landed on the planet, Thi pushed Nuzlu off her ship. Concor Dusk was covered in sand, but the fortress was position near towering walls of rocks and minerals. The base itself had towers of men and anti-air cannons and had hundreds of non-Mandalorian soldiers marching and training all over. _Since when was the Death Watch training non-humans?_ Nuzlu thought to himself. He wasn't paying attention to anything till Thi pulled him back and in front of him was Zha. His little sister. "Hey sis." he said awkwardly. She punched him in the gut and he fell to his knees.

"That's for taking Father away." she said with anger in her voice. Zuzlu pushed inside the fortress and its labyrinth of halls until they reached the main hall, where all of his aunts and uncles gathered, and where his mother sat in the Clan throne.

"Hey everyone." Zuzlu managed to say before he was pushed further towards his mother.

"Keep moving." Thi ordered and he did till he was in front of his mother and kneeled as his mother stood up.

"Voj Nuzlu! You are here on trial for the murder of Kedth Nuzlu! Your own father!" his mother yelled. "How do you plead?"

"I am guilty of the death of my father, but I am guilty of the murder of our fellow Mandalorians!" Nuzlu remarked and the room was silent. "Death Watch is evil and needs to be stopped! It is full of corruption!" he continued and saw a few Mando gripping their blasters. "I regret nothing of the things I did after my father's death! I only regret being part of that Terrorist group!" Now there was murmurs in the crowd.

"Clan Nuzlu!" his mother yelled. "Voj Nuzlu has pleaded guilty of the murder of Kedth Nuzlu and his crimes against Death Watch and the Empire! The punishment is death! Now to decided wither he is guilty or innocent. Yay if he guilty!" Khisai yelled and the crowd yelled yay. "Nay if he is innocent!" The crowd was silent. "Me and my advisors will discuss the punishments!" his mother yelled before leaving the hall with a small group of Mandos. While they were gone Nuzlu heard his relatives whispering to each other.

"He doesn't know about the rebellion." one whispered.

"What will his mother say?"

"This could end ugly." another whispered as Khisai walked back into the hall.

"Voj Nuzlu! You have been convicted of murder and treason! After discussing in private many of my advisors wanted the punishment to be death!" she said and dread covered the Mandalorian. "But the death of Kedth Nuzlu was an honorable death and after the events since then and what we have learned, Voj Nuzlu! The punishment is dutiful service to the Clan!"

"What?" Nuzlu asked confused.

"You were right Voj." Khisai said kneeling down to hug him. "We were a bit late learning the truth."

"I'm still confused. I thought you all hated me?"

"Oh we do. But after Maul's takeover of Death Watch and joining the Empire, we finally gained our senses." Zha said.

"So are you not with the Empire?" Nuzlu asked.

"Nope. We're raising a rebellion here to fight them." his mother answered. "I've heard you were building one as well. Where are they?"

"Dead." Nuzlu answered remembering Aici and his friends.

"How?"

"Vader." Nuzlu said standing up. "Mind if I talk to the Clan?"

"Go ahead." his mother said and Nuzlu turned to his family.

"Clan Nuzlu! During a mission for my rebellion, I found a squad of special forces from a world called Earth in the Unknown Regions!" he yelled and he heard gasps. "I fought with them and so did my men many times! They managed to fight off the Confederacy, the Empire, and hurt Vader! I tell you that they are more powerful than anything our galaxy can throw at them! I believe that they can bring the Empire down to its knees! But they need help. The Empire threw hundreds of destroyers after them and even a new Super Destroyer, and this world with so much primitive technology and lesser firepower managed to destroy them! They have weapons more destructive than anything I ever have seen and better weapons! I proud to fight with them!"

The crowd murmured with themselves again, among the murmurs was talk of Earth and The Skirmish of Coruscant things Nuzlu didn't know what they were talking about. "How can this be true?" one asked.

"The Empire is telling everyone that it's a myth for death worshipers to lure innocents to their deaths!"

"What are you talking about?" Nuzlu asked confused.

"Have you not heard of the recent reports from the core?" his sister asked.

"No."

"A rebel group claiming to be from Earth lead a skirmish and a riot on Coruscant. We took it as simple lies on both ends, but what you told us, it may bring us something new." Thi said.

"If he's telling the truth." Zha remarked.

"Quiet. We'll worry about the Earth later. For now, let us celebrate at another soldier to the rebellion!"

"For the rebellion!" the crowd yelled.

* * *

Earth Date - May 13, 1916

_The Imperial Lighting_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 71

* * *

Otto has read the report of the rebel world. An anomaly in the Galaxy, it makes Kessel and Abafar look normal. A giant nebula-like gas cloud surrounds the entire system completely leaving naturally formed tunnels for travel between Concor Dusk, the star Visla, and the gas giant Abanars. Maps show that there is only one fast and safe way to Concor Dusk, choose anything else and risk losing time or safety or both. Little is known about the Nebula itself due to the return ration being near non-existent. So many ways it can go wrong. Concor Dusk is a mountain covered with little open plains, volcanic vents at the poles, and an excellent source of different fuels, minerals, and ores. Otto wondered why the Empire hasn't expanded its reach here yet, but he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. Eliminate the rebels.

* * *

Earth Date - May 13, 1916

Nuzlu Fortress, Concor Dusk

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 71

* * *

The Clan and some of its new army were celebrating Nuzlu's return. He still got cold stares from his relatives. After running away for so long, he is finally home. Even though some of them still hate him and he'll have to pay for that. He was at the corner of the hall when his mother walked towards him. "You seem distracted Voj."

"I'm was on a mission when Thi found me."

"What mission?"

"To find a Jedi to train a child on Earth." Nuzlu said and his mother was speechless. "I lost all of my men protecting him." he continued remembering Aici. "I've lost too many close friends to this war."

"We always lose those we are close to us in war. I know that all too well. I lost my husband and you." she replied and dread covered Nuzlu. "I will help you find a Jedi. Tomorrow. For now, enjoy your home and family."

"I'll try." Nuzlu said as his mother joined the cheering Mandalorians. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Zha."

"I still wish you were dead." his sister said.

"Love you too."

"You killed Father and ran away like a coward. I barely knew him and now you come back here acting like everything is all right and expect help."

"You're not the only one who lost a father that day Zha and I lost a lot of people I cared about since then." Nuzlu said angerly. "Too many."

"Voj I didn't mean-"

"I know. We all lost something in the war and we're still losing good people." Nuzlu interrupted. "But I know that the Empire is going to crumble."

"I hope you're right but I still want to kill you."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Earth Date - May 14, 1916

_The Imperial Lighting_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 72

* * *

When the destroyer exited Hyperspace, Otto saw a giant cloud of multi-colored gas in front of him. The charts show it'll a two-day journey to the rebel base. No doubt the rebels have advanced scanners for incoming Imperial ships. "Sir, we'll be in reach of rebel scanners in five minutes." Petty Officer Huot reported.

"Send the _Heroic Blade_, _Annihilation_, and the _Lighting Strength_ to the longest and safest route and wait for the rebels to fall in a trap." the general ordered.

"Yes sir."

"I don't want one rebel to escape." Otto said as they reached the enemy scanners.

* * *

Earth Date - May 14, 1916

Nuzlu Fortress, Concor Dusk

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 72

* * *

Nuzlu had woke up early that morning and headed for the training course when an alarm blared across the base. Soldiers of all species raced around blasters ready and hungry for war. Nuzlu pulled one Rodian soldier away. "What's going on?"

"Imperial Star Destroyers are on their way to the base sir." the Rodian answered before continuing his duty and Nuzlu headed for the main hall where he found his mother, advisors, and his sister discussing the threat.

"We need to move all of our forces away from Concor Dusk. If we stay we'll die." Uncle Thrald said.

"To where though?" Aunt Bhah asked.

"Earth perhaps." Thi recommends.

"Don't be foolish. The Earth could still be a death trap." Thrald said.

"No." Nuzlu said gaining everyone's attention. "Before I met the people of Earth I would agree with you. Runaway to save the rebellion. But now I think we can win a fight with the Empire."

"Suicide." Thrald replied.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Baha asked.

"How long till they arrive?"

"Two standard days. Two-point seven Concor Dusk time." Thi answered.

"Okay. I got a plan. One that'll make Earth commander might consider insane."

"I thought everything about the Earth was insane." Zha remarked.

"Then it'll be better. Follow me to my ship for some weapons."

* * *

Earth Date - May 16, 1916

_The Imperial Lighting_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 74

* * *

Otto stood on the destroyer bridge as Concord Dusk entered his view. He noticed several small light cruisers orbiting the planet. He smiles thinking this will be a quick battle. Then Ensign Benito walked towards him. "Sir we have a message coming in from an approaching Mandolorian transport."

"Mandolorian." the General repeated eyes widen. His quick battle turned into danger. "Put them through."

"Attention Imperial Two Star Destroyer. My name is Richards Nuzlu of the Concord Dusk rebellion. I am traveling to you to discuss surrender." the rebel said and Otto smiled.

"We accept your surrender. Land in our main hanger so we can talk." Otto ordered thinking about the intelligence he can gather.

* * *

As Nuzlu landed in the TIE filled hanger he thought of several ways this could go bad. He was lucky the destroyer didn't blast him out of space. He stood up and walked to the ramp. For this mission, he brought four non-Mandolorian rebels for backup. As the ramp lowered a squad of Naval Troopers marched towards him. "Get ready for trouble." Nuzlu said and the rebels nodded their heads.

"Greetings rebels. Hand over your weapons and follow me." the Chief Petty Officer ordered and Nuzlu gave them all of their blasters. The officer inspected the blasters. "Including your wrist weapons and jetpacks."

"Smart." Nuzlu replied as he took his last Mando weapons off.

"We're the Empire. Everything we have done is smart and tactical." the officer said and Nuzlu wanted to laugh but decided against it. The officer noticed his last weapons on his belt. "Is that an Impact grenade?"

"No." Nuzlu lied motioning to his Earth Grenades. "Its a gift from someone I cared about some time ago."

"Hmh. Fine then. Follow me." the officer said marching out of the hanger as the rebels followed.

"Where are we going?"

"The bridge." the Imperial answered and Nuzlu smiled. _All according to plan._

* * *

As Nuzlu walked towards the bridge he noticed the little number of Stormtroopers patrolling the ship. The bridge had mostly low-level officers and the one squad of Naval Troopers. Standing at the front of the bridge was a seven-foot-tall human male. The rebels were brought four feet away from the officer and the Naval officer was the first to speak, "General sir. These are the rebels. Sir."

"Thank you, Chief Petty Officer." the General said. "Will the rest of your rebel friends surrender as easily?"

"No. Neither will we." Nuzlu replied and the General eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we'll going to steal this Star Destroyer and send your fleet to hell." Nuzlu answered and the Imperial laughed.

"You are weaponless. Exactly what was your plan?" the Imperial asked still laughing as Nuzlu rebels placed Oxygen masks on their face.

"Have you heard of Earth?"

"So you believe in Cult lies."

"I've been there. It's pretty cool and they have better weapons than you guys do." Nuzlu said as he pulled the pin of his grenade as he threw it at the bridge's window and the rebels jumped into the tench like area all the while the General laughed and mocked.

"You silly weapon is no use against the Em-" the officer was interrupted by the explosion of the grenade. Nuzlu holds onto one of the computers as the air was violently ejected out of the bridge sending the troopers and officers into the emptiness of space When the air was gone Nuzlu was floating.

"Okay people. Time to move into Phase Two." Nuzlu said taking one of his grenades off of his belt and threw it to a Nikto rebel who floated towards the bridge elevators while Nuzlu went for the communicators. "Send all land forces planetside." Nuzlu said before he turned off the comm. A Rodian female rebel handed Nuzlu a small Earth radio. "Mando Serpent to Serpent Fortress. Phase One is complete, move to Phase Two."

"Roger that Mando Serpent." someone said from the base.

"Good luck and don't play around with that bomb."

* * *

Earth Date - May 16, 1916

Nuzlu Fortress, Concord Dusk

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 74

* * *

"Landing craft heading near a large field about ten miles out." a rebel reported to Khisai. So far everything is going to Nuzlu's plan.

"Send in the Crystal Squadron." she ordered. If Nuzlu was right about this Earth bomb, then the Empire will be no match for them.

* * *

When Cal Tisest received the go-to launch, he along with four other Y-Wings headed straight for the Imperial landing area. Their hanger was several miles away from the main fortress, but it'll be a ten minute flight time. His bomber was on an older model with a three-sixty gunner station behind him which his friend Edge an ex Clone pilot from the Clone Wars was in command of. "Crystal Squadron report in."

"This is Crystal One reporting in." Jano Tibil replied. The Duros join the rebellion after the Empire killed her husband and children.

"This is Crystal Two reporting in." Bezhraf Zetre replied. He lost his wife from a factory accident due to the Empire's lack of safety.

"This is Crystal Three reporting." Xata Eke replied. The Rodian joined the rebellion to bring the freedom promised to his people years ago.

"This is Crystal Four reporting." Krirgg Cils replied. His people were promised freedom after the Battle of Mon Cala, but they were oppressed once again.

"Okay Crystals. Classic bombing raid. Ring Formation." Cal ordered and his squadron formed all around him. If his full squadron was here it would look like a ring. Soon they saw the Imperial landing party. No fighters so they only need to worry about ground-air weapons. "Dropping payload in ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...drop." he said dropping the Earth bomb. "Get the hell out of here! Eyes away!" he ordered and they went flying they heard an explosion. "Mando Atomic Bomb has been delivered."

"Good job Crystal ready for Phase Three." someone back at base ordered.

* * *

"The bomb has been dropped." Thi reported to her Aunt Khisai.

"So far Nuzlu's insane plan is actually working." Thrald remarked.

"Contact Nuzlu for Phase Three." Khisai ordered.

"Serpent Fortress to Serpent Mando." a Gro, a human male said. "Move into Phase Three."

* * *

Earth Date - May 16, 1916

_The Imperial Lighting_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 74

* * *

Nuzlu turned the comms again to hear the other commanders reporting on the failed landing assault. All of their troopers and armored vehicles were lost to some new weapon, that the Mandolorian realize was the Atomic Bomb. "Attention all destroyers. Launch all bombers and fighters at the base." The Mando ordered and within moments TIE fighters and bombers were launched at the planet. He turned off the comms and grabbed his radio. "Serpent Mando to Serpent Fortress. Phase Three is on its way."

"Copy that Serpent Mando. Better get out of there." the radio operator replied.

"Okay, people time to get out of here." Nuzlu ordered before he glided himself to the destroyed window. At the window, he pushed himself towards the side of the Imperial ship followed by his team. When he reached it he glided towards the bottom. From there they glided towards the hanger. When they entered the hanger bay, Nuzlu fell to artificial gravity. He quickly stood back up and surprised two Naval Troopers. He handed the Rodian one of the blasters while he kept the second one. He shot several dozen Navy troopers before the last squad notice and open fire but were wiped out leaving technicians. The rebels bolted for their transport to leave the doomed ship.

* * *

Earth Date - May 16, 1916

Nuzlu Fortress, Concord Dusk

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 74

* * *

Khisai watched as the enemy fighters and bombers got closer and closer. "Activate the weapon when they are in reach." she ordered and Thi nodded. As the minutes rolled by she thought about the rebellion. If they win today, it'll bring hope for the people and freedom to the galaxy.

"Activate the weapon in three...two...one...activating." Thi said as the Ion Pulse generator activated and the enemy fighters dropped from the sky.

"Move into Phase Four. Launch all fighters and ready to launch the evac transports." Khisai ordered.

* * *

"All fighters launch for attack!" command order on the speakers and Reli Frin V-19 Torrent fighter went soaring into the sky. She had no Squadron. Just herself. She used to be a pirate for Hondo Ohnaka and was his best pilot at eight years old. When the Empire came and wiped out her friends and family, she vowed to seek vengeance and saw these rebels as her best choice. Now she was in a fight against destroyers. Hundreds of fighter engaged the enemy. The capital ships lack anti-fighter turrets and were easy pickings for the bombers. All she had to do was blast a few turrets while the Y-Wings fired Ion Torpedos at the ships knocking them out. Within moments the battle was over and the rebel's own hidden fleet appear from the surrounding clouds. The fleet consisted of old savaged CIS Lucrehulk-class Battleships, Venators Class Cruisers, and one ancient modified Mandolorian Kandosii-type Dreadnaught _The Mandolorian Blade_ which looked like it was falling apart after centuries of use.

"Attention. This is Khisai Nuzlu. All fighters head to your assigned ship to leave Concord Dusk." their leader ordered and Reli headed for the Battleship _Rebel Resurrection._

* * *

Earth Date - May 16, 1916

_The Mandolorian Blade_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 74

* * *

When Nuzlu walked on the bridge of the ancient ship he heard his relatives and family congratulate him. His strategy won the battle and weakened the Empire. His mother walked towards him followed by Zha. "Congratulations my son. You did something incredible and we thought we would never be able to do." his mother said as she hugged him.

"The fleet was commanded by General Kiram Otto. A tactical genius with a large list of victories under his belt never lost a battle and you just crushed his entire fleet." Zha commented as she punched him in the arm. A good sign from her.

"I didn't do it all on my own. We all did it together. But for now, let's focus on getting out of here. I'm certain the Empire has destroyers patrolling around the best route out of here so what's the plan?" Nuzlu asked.

"When we first arrived at Concord Dusk we did scout missions and found an unmarked path that is safe and a day journey. It's our best option." Baha answered.

"So to Earth." Nuzlu said as the ships began their journey and his mother handed him a data chip.

"You need to complete your mission. Follow this map and when you find your target tell them Whispering Wasp." Khisai said.

"Thank you, mother."

"Don't thank me. The war is only beginning."


	28. The Exiled Jedi

Earth Date - May 19, 1916

_The Defender_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 77

* * *

Commander Razri was standing on her bridge monitoring the hyperspace lane for any incoming ships when alarms blared and dozens of blimps appeared on the scanners. She bolted from her chair. "Status report." she commanded.

"Several Capitol size ships approaching the Gravity Wells." a Petty Officer reported. "Appears to be old Republic, CIS ships, and an ancient ship."

"How ancient?" Razri asked.

"Unknown, perhaps thousands of years." the officer said as the enemy ships exited hyperspace.

"Attention rebel ships, retreat or be destroyed. This is your final warning." Razri commanded.

"Transmission coming in from the rebels." an officer reported. Razri nodded her head and the enemy image appeared. The commander noticed they were Mandalorians.

"Let us through or we'll open fire. Final warning." the enemy ordered and the Imperial commander was furious.

"I have my orders to redirect all ships by the Emperor himself and I won't fail him."

"Why would he order you to blockade this hyperspace lane, Imperial?"

"Because it's unsafe and will lead to your destruction."

"Earth actually." the Mando replied. "But if you're right then we'll die, and if we don't go we'll still die. As far as I can see its a win-win for you."

Razri stood in silence thinking of the outcome. _Open fire and we'll lose ships. Let them through; they die and the Emperor will have to worry about one less rebellion. _"Let them through."

"But the Emperor ordered us to destroy incoming ships. Let them through will be disobeying his orders." an Ensign replied.

"The rebels will die either way. It'll save us the trouble. I'll handle the Emperor." Razri commanded before turning to the holo image. "You may proceed scum."

"Thank you." the enemy replied as the ships jumped into hyperspace again to their deaths.

"A dead rebel is a good rebel." the commander said with a smirk.

* * *

Earth Date - May 20, 1916

_The U.S.S.S New York_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 78

* * *

Vice Admiral Andrew Holms floated in the ship's interior bridge. After examing the enemy capital ships they realized their enemy placed the bridge in exposed areas, so when the scientist designed their own ships they had the bridge inside of the ship. The idea for it was, lose the ship, lose the bridge harder. Lose the bridge, lose the ship easy. Holms thought it was genius when he was assigned to command the fleet in space but after the last battle, he doubted if they could resist another attack. The fighters were gone, half of their Lunar bases were destroyed, and the Stellar ships would be defenseless against the enemy turbolasers. Whenever Holms was on the bridge, he remembered the Earth War. Back then he was an Ensign on the _U.S.S Arkansas_ and he had to abandon the ship as it sunk to the sea. He lost some of his friends that day.

When the alarms blared of an incoming fleet, Holms focused on a coming battle. "Status report."

"Enemy fleet past the belt sir." Ensign Alisa Corpse reported.

"Prep for battle." Holms said calmly as the computer screens turned on showing the outside of the ship except for the forward one which showed the Earth fleet and the exiting enemy fleet.

"Incoming transmission." Ensign Snart Elder reported.

"Bring it up." the admiral ordered and the battle map showed a person in a mask. A Mandolorian mask. "Imperial?"

"No. I'm Khisai Nuzlu. Head of Clan Nuzlu and general of the Mandolorian Sword. Voj Nuzlu sent us here to assist." the rebel replied.

"Wait where you are while I get my orders." Holms said before turning to Corpse. "Send a message to Earth explaining the situation."

"Yes sir." she replied. After waiting for ten minutes Admiral Reed sent orders and Corpse handed Holms newly printed paper.

_**Have Khisai come to Launch Site Alpha.**_

_**Have the ALien fleet stationed in front of the moon.**_

_**\- Admiral Andrew Holms**_

"Attention General. I'm sending you coordinates to land yourself on transport. Have your fleet hid in front of our moon. Understood." Holms said.

"Understood." Khisai said before her image faded.

* * *

Earth Date - May 20, 1916

Berlin, Germany

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 78

* * *

After the Earth War Roman Schöll opened a bar for the returning heroic soldiers to forget the horrors from the droids. Now he watched young boys return from the Great War gloomy from defeat and the vain bloodshed. After an hour of watching the dread-filled home, Roman asked one of his bartenders to handle the closing for the night and he headed home to his family. A year after the war he got married to a beautiful wife and a year after that his daughter was born. The daughter who has an amazing gift that seems like magic and he is trying to hide it. For her sake and for the sake of those he cares for.

* * *

Earth Date - May 20, 1916

_The Wheel_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 78

* * *

Nuzlu guided his ship into one of the station's hangers as an employee waited for him. For this mission, he was using a fake name for him and his ship. His name to the station's crew would be Ben Jiin, a bounty hunter searching for his prey. When the employee asked for payment for the hanger, Nuzlu handed him the credits before he went towards the Lower ring Podraces. When he reached the races he headed for the Betting boxes. "Bet please." the droid said.

"I'm looking for someone." Nuzlu replied.

"I'm afraid I can't help you, sir."

"Either you help me or your boss is going to lose a lot of credits and business." Nuzlu said and the droid was silent. Within moments the droid replied.

"Who are you looking for sir?"

"Names Award or CT-3425."

"He's made a bet of five hundred credits on Podrace Rassix Brisud."

"Where is he?"

"He's in Section Four, Colum Three, Row Two, Seat Two."

"Thanks." Nuzlu said before he headed for the informant. His mother gave him a map and instructions for him to find a Jedi. When he entered the section he saw his target with an empty seat next to him. Nuzlu sat next to him as several podracers raced by. "Whispering Wasp."

"So Khisai trust you. Why are you searching for Pude?" the clone said and Nuzlu recognized the name as a Togruta female name.

"She's needed."

"How do I know you aren't a spy wanting to kill her?"

"If I was an enemy I would have tortured you for the answer and then find her. Does that answer your question?" Nuzlu asked before the clone handed him a data chip.

"It'll take you straight to her. Good luck." Award said before he got up to leave.

"Where you're going?"

"I paid my debt and I hope Pude will be alive. Goodbye Mando." the clone said one last time. Nuzlu waited five minutes before he headed back to his ship and find the Jedi.

* * *

Earth Date - May 21, 1916

Felucia

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 79

* * *

Pude Awoza was meditating in the jungle five miles away from the village she been staying since the Great Jedi Purge. She lost all of her friends that dark day. She was given the title of Knight a week before the order fell apart. Pude traveled around the galaxy for a year before Clan Nuzlu helped her and hid her on this world after stating she didn't want to fight in any more wars. Now she has been living peacefully in a kind village. Her lightsaber was still in her home where it has never left since she arrived here. Today she felt rippers in the force. Rippers that are challenging the Dark side. Pude knew that another war was coming, only this one will be different. How she had no idea. Then she heard the each of a ship landing at the village. She stayed in the Jungle to meditate and had faith that the village will survive.

* * *

When Nuzlu lowered the ramp he remembered what brought him here all those years ago and the death that followed. An overdue payment to Death Watch brought him here and his father ruthlessness changed his life forever. He remembered the feared looks the natives had when he left them, alone to defend themselves from his clan and could only imagine the horrors of his clan destruction of the village. As he walked through the village he noticed the natives watching him. "It's him." some of them said. Nuzlu was on edge now. If they were able to recognize him from some kind of Imperial report then he could be in trouble. One native walked towards him.

"Hello stranger. I'm Gam. May I ask why you are here?" the native asked and the name sounded familiar to the Mando.

"I'm looking for a Togruta female name Pude."

"She is off in the Jungle and won't be back till later."

"I'll wait here." Nuzlu said as he sat on a rock eyeing more gathering natives. "Don't get a lot of strangers here, do you?"

"No. A cargo ship comes here to collect the harvest. Other than that not really."

"Is that why the village is keeping their eyes on me."

"No. It's because you're Voj Nuzlu. The man who saved us years ago." the native answered and now he knew why his name sounded familiar.

"Your father discussed the payment with Death Watch. Why did you move to a new village?"

"A few days after you killed your father, Clan Nuzlu came to claim his body. We told them the truth and they extended the payment due date by a month. We left before then and built a new village here."

"I see. How did my family found you here?"

"By luck I guess. They brought Pude here to keep her safe. From what we were told she served in the war and is tired of fighting. So I doubt she will join you."

"What do you mean?" Nuzlu asked knowing the answer.

"You're a warrior and a soldier. They are trained for war. Pude won't fight another war."

"I don't want her to fight. I need her to train someone."

"And will that someone fight?"

"Most likely."

"Then she won't. The war is over and the Empire rules the galaxy with an iron grip."

"Not the whole Galaxy."

"You're talking about Earth." Gam said confused.

"Yes. I've been there. My Clan is there. I hope to bring Pude there."

"If your clan is there why have Pude train one person? Surely your clan can train an army."

"Pude is a Jedi."

"I thought so. Why would a non-human fight in the war if they weren't a Jedi."

"I will remain here."

"Of course." Gam said walking away. "The younger ones might come to you in admiration while you wait. Some were only babies when you came here all those years ago."

"Thanks for the warning." Nuzlu replied as he waited.

* * *

It was night when Pude arrived at the lantern filled village. She saw some children playing out battles from the war and the adults were discussing about a stranger. The stranger was the latest talk for them. A warrior who saved them, a soldier who protects, a brave man who'll fight for justice some said before they spotted Pude and stopped talking. She realized the man was Voj from the stories she was told. A Death Watch Mandalorian who fight and killed his father to protect them from his wrath. Pude wondered what he was doing back on Felucia. As she walked by the village entrance she saw the armored man sitting on a rock waiting for her. He noticed her as she walked towards him. "Pude. I'm Voj Nuzlu."

"So I've heard. What brings you back here?"

"I need your help."

"No. I gave a fighting someone else's war. Find someone else." Pude said bitterly before walking past him.

"I don't want you to fight, I want you to train someone to be a Jedi." Voj said and Pude stopped and turned to the Mando.

"You found a child strong with the force?"

"Yes and the Empire is going to be after him after what his people did." Voj said before chuckling. "Even the Emperor is making it personal to him."

"Tell me more."

"He's from Earth and his people can withstand hundreds of Imperial destroyers. Vader has taken an interest in the boy."

"Will he fight the Empire?"

"Most likely."

"Then I can not." Pude said and the soldier did not move. "War destroyed the Jedi and I won't let it happen again."

"So you're going to let a boy remain untrained when he faces the Empire and Vader."

"I won't build a new order just to let it fall apart again. I've lost too many friends from the Purge."

"I've lost people too! Good people who died so I can be here and get you to train Ian!" Voj said angerly.

"I am sorry for your loss, but I can't help you." Pude said as she continued to her home leaving the soldier behind.

* * *

Nuzlu hand was clutched together. He came all this way for her to just walk off. He was out of options now. He walked to his ship to try to communicate with Earth and see how their process has been. As he waited for them to answer he thought about Aici. There wasn't a day where he could forget her. He loved her and she was brutally killed by Vader. He almost didn't notice Reed's image appeared on the projector. "Hello Mando Serpent. How's your progress?"

"One word. Kark."

"That bad?"

"Yeah. I found the Jedi but she won't fight or train anyone for war."

"Why?"

"She lost everyone she cared about during the Clone Wars and was betrayed by the rest. What do you think?"

"Good point. Oh, by the way, thanks for sending that fleet our way."

"Your welcome. That's an end to my report."

"Thank you for trying Nuzlu." Reed said before the image faded. Nuzlu took his helmet off as he grabbed some rations for his dinner. As he was finishing, he heard the roars of Speeder bikes coming from the village. He put his helmet on as he marched towards the village to find pirates talking with Gam.

"Where's is my crop Gam? I told you what would happen if I don't have it." a Weequay with a blue coat said.

"The harvest has been hard this year. We can't give you the harvest and survive." Gam explained.

"I don't care. Boys burn it down!" the pirate ordered and five pirates carrying flamethrowers jogged to the homes and crops.

"No! Please, we'll die without these crops!"

"Then you should have gotten me my crop." the captain said as flames erupted from the weapons. Nuzlu raised his blaster and shot each flamethrower wielding pirates gaining the attention of the rest. "Who is this Gam? A bounty hunter you hired to save your pathetic village?"

"Voj go. You can't help us." Gam pleaded.

"Leave this village pirate or lose your lives." Nuzlu commanded and the captain laughed.

"It's twenty to one Mando."

"Sounds bad for you."

"Kill him." the Weequay ordered and Nuzlu threw two thermal detonators before they fired. The blast wiped out half of the gang while the Mandalorian shot and killed the rest, except the Weequay.

"Leave now or I kill you next."

"You will regret this Mando." the pirate promised before getting on a speeder bike and racing off in the distance.

"You should not have done that Voj." Gam said.

"Had to. He was going to kill you."

"We could have survived and rebuild. It won't be the first time it happened."

"I don't take chances."

"You took a chance when you let him go. Now we'll have to face his whole gang."

"What is he armed with?"

"Speeders, Z-90s, tanks, and his army."

"Where's Pude's house?"

* * *

Pude was eating her dinner when Voj entered her home. "I told you no Voj and I'm not changing my mind."

"It's Nuzlu and why have you let pirates bully these poor people?" Nuzlu shouted.

"I told you. My war past is behind me. I don't fight anymore."

"I can't believe. The first Jedi I met is a coward."

"Then I'm a coward. Now leave me be."

"They're coming back. I killed twenty pirates and let their captain go free."

"So you let Nom go free to take revenge. Smart and tactical." she replied mockingly.

"Honorable actually."

"And now we'll all be hunted down. Good job."

"So I don't expect you to help in the battle."

"Correct."

"I came here to find a Jedi and here I stand seeing no Jedi." the Mandalorian said as he marched out. Dread covered the Jedi's heart. He was correct, she was no Jedi.

* * *

When Gam saw Nuzlu march out of Pude's home, he knew that she will not help. He turned to his gathering people. "We must leave the village again. I do not know how long."

"I'll help. While you all ran away I'll keep the pirates away for as long as possible." Nuzlu told them.

"Thank you Voj. You may save us once again."

"Don't thank me. I'm just doing whats right."

* * *

Earth Date - May 22, 1916

Felucia

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 80

* * *

Nuzlu waited for the pirates to march across this path to the village. The natives left last night while he was preparing his arsenal. As the enemy tanks went past two tree-like plants, Nuzlu triggered two explosives cause the trees to collapse on top of twp tanks. Instantly several pirates walked to it to investigate the destruction. These pirates didn't appear to have the equipment necessary to move them so they began to march on foot. Nuzlu raised his pistols and fired at the enemy.

* * *

Pude was in her home when she heard the explosions and blaster fire from the jungle. War has arrived on Felucia. Ten minutes later the blaster fire ceased. Either the Mando will come back or the pirates will seek vengeance. When she saw the Mandalorian walked back into the village from her window, she was relieved he won the first battle. Several explosions echoed in the distance as Nuzlu turned on the fence, trapping the two in the village. Then he spotted Pude standing in her home. He ignored her and marched to his ship for more weapons.

* * *

Nom was sitting in a fancy chair, drinking some fancy wine that he plundered from some Old Republic bureaucrat, waiting for his tanks to destroy the farmers. He was a bit drunk when his human first mate walked towards him. "Please tell me the farm is gone Turso."

"The tanks haven't reported back and I sent some scout to find out why. Turns out that Mando has explosives and good aim." Turso reported.

"What do you expect? He's a Mandalorian. Weapons, explosives, and war is practically their religion."

"He also made it impossible to send any more tanks or speeders into the village. He blocked every pathway."

"Then we'll use the old fashion way. Our feet and blasters." Nom said before taking another big drink from the bottle. "Have a squadron of fighters open fire on them."

"Okay sir." Turso said before walking off and the captain drank some more.

* * *

Nuzlu had spent several minutes setting up auto-turrets around the perimeter. He had a few but using the landscape and some tools left from the farmers, he managed to set up a good enough fortress. When he heard the engines of fighter flowing towards the village he activated the air-turret and a dozen bright lights soared into the sky, followed by a dozen explosions. He smiled knowing that he was winning.

* * *

Nom was finished with his fourth bottle of wine when Turso walked toward the pirate. "The Mando destroyed Treasure Squadron."

"WHAT!" Nom yelled as he bolted up almost falling over. "How could he destroy a whole squadron?"

"Don't know sir. Most of our men are already marching to the village."

"Do we have another squadron?"

"No. We were dealing with farmers. We figured tanks and a squadron would scare them into paying us."

"Well, you were wrong. Forget the farm, I want the Mando killed." Nom said with bitter hate.

* * *

Pude watched Nuzlu as he sat on a rock while the blaster fire echoed from the fence. She walked to a draw and saw the cloth her saber was kept in. She remembered her vows as a Jedi to defend the innocent, but she remembered her vow to never fight again. Now war was on her doorstep. And if Nuzlu was telling the truth then millions of more lives will be lost. For the first time since the Purge, she wanted to act.

* * *

Nuzlu smiled as his enemy was getting wiped out. They were predictable and lack tactics. As the turrets cease, he knew he won another skirmish.

* * *

"I want everyone back here so we can prepare to make another charge." Nom ordered.

"Sir, this attack is costing us too much." Turso augured.

"I don't care! He is a pain and cost me a lot from this."

"Sir, you're drunk and mad. That's a bad combo."

"I don't care." Nom said as he grabbed his glass for another drink. "I want that fool dead." he said as he took a drink. Minutes later the captain fell to the ground asleep.

"Okay everyone. We'll leaving!" Turso ordered.

* * *

Nuzlu watched as his enemy pirate ship soar away in defeat. He started to gather up his turrets when about ten minutes into gathering them Pude walked up to him. For several minutes the two were silent. "Battles over. You can stay here as a coward again." he said as he walked off.

"I've been thinking about what you said." she replied and Nuzlu stopped in his tracks. "I let everyone down. I was lost. I will no longer fight in wars, but I will protect the innocent. Send the boy here and I will train him while I defend this village."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I am a Jedi." Pude said proudly.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone. I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but now I'm focusing my mind power on one story instead of multiple stories. The reason for it is personal but I am focusing my time on this story before I do anything else. I will also update the rest of my chapters because I got a new grammar help app on my computer and noticed so many errors. So it might be a few days before I work on the next chapter. ****I hope you all have a good day.**


	29. Fall of Thunder

Earth Date - May 23, 1916

Lenard Hideaway, Location Classified

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 81

* * *

Ian watched as Nuzlu's ship lowered to the ground. To his left was Jaw, Admiral Reed, and General Khisai Nuzlu, to his right was his mother and sister. After so long he was finally going to have someone train him as a Jedi. When the ship landed and the ramp was lowered, Ian only saw Nuzlu on the ship and his hope was starting to dwindle. When he reached the young boy he kneeled. "I found a Jedi to teach you."

"Where are they?" Ian asked.

"Pude is on Felucia defending a village she called home for years. She is willing to teach you, but you must go to Felucia for training." Nuzlu answered.

"No. Training sounded terrible, but leave the Earth that is worst." Jenna said.

"If he is to survive the coming war, he must be trained or die. His father, my men, American soldiers, and countless lives have died to Vader and the Emperor. I don't want Ian to be a casualty when I can prevent it." Nuzlu replied and the group was silent. "It's the only way. Pude may be his last hope."

"Fine, but I want to see him."

"I'll do the best I can." Nuzlu said and Ian gave his goodbyes before going on the ship to a new world.

* * *

Earth Date - May 23, 1916

Wright Air Force Base, Washington D.C

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 81

* * *

Nancy watched as fighters took off into the air. She missed the feeling. The feeling of the air against your fighter, the feeling of being weightless, and the feeling of peace. It's been years since she sat in a fighter cockpit, the last time was during the Battle of the Artic. Then she heard a door open. "Been awhile General."

"Indeed Captain. How's your squadron?"

"The Warhawks are a bit grumpy that we aren't in another battle again."

"I got good news then. Your squadron is among the few who are going to fly a new experimental fighter."

"Sounds like fun."

"You're get the official report later today. I just came by to see a good friend."

"Thank you General and its good to see you too." Barr said and the two soldiers smiled knowing that war was on the horizon.

* * *

Earth Date - May 23, 1916

U.S IPOW Camp 24, Idaho

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 81

* * *

Drers sat on her bunk in a cabin with dozens of officers and troopers. Since the Battle of Fleets, she became the enemy's prisoner. She was at the mercy of her enemy and she hated it. She counted the days till the Empire comes and destroys the fools, as the days went on doubt seeped into her heart. The Empire she loved and served fell to a primitive enemy, and her anger increased.

* * *

Earth Date - May 25, 1916

Coruscant

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 83

* * *

Robert sat on one of the cushioned seats of _The Smugglers Price_. He waited for the pilot he "paying" to finish checking the ship. As five minutes went by he headed for the cockpit. When he got there, Robert saw a platoon of stormtroopers marching towards the ship. He ran for the ramp and raised it while he readied his blaster. When the ramp was up he headed for the engine room and took his tracker off sending a message back to his team that something was wrong, but still active. He put the small tracking antenna off and put it in his mouth, down his throat as the ramp was forced opened. Within moments enemy troopers aimed their rifles at him. "Don't move terrorists! Drop the blaster!" they ordered and he dropped the weapon. "Raise your hands!"

"I'm innocent." Robert said.

"Sure. Binders." a trooper ordered and another soldier put binders on him.

"This is for the troopers you killed." the trooper who cuffed him said as he punched his back.

* * *

"We have captured one of the Earth soldiers from the Skirmish." Vader reported to his master.

"Good. I want him interrogated about the Earth, his team, everything." the Emperor ordered. "Then execute him."

* * *

Earth Date - May 26, 1916

_Humanity's Will_

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 84

* * *

"Yesterday our brave soldiers captured a member of the cult that is responsible for dozens of deaths both here on coruscant and near the Unknown Regions. Our officers will question him and he will be put to trial, and a just punishment will follow. This I promise." The Emperor said on the holonet as the soldiers from Earth watched in disgust. Jefferson knew that they either are lying or did capture Robert.

"We have to do something." Fox said first. "They have Robert."

"The Empire knows our ship. I doubt we'll be able to sneak in again." Jefferson replied. "It's suicide."

"So is everything we ever have done for this whole operation." Mandal remarked.

"His tracker shows he's in the Imperial Palace." Snow reported.

"Two reasons why it's impossible. One, the Empire is watching for this ship. Two, the palace under more security than anywhere in the galaxy. We aren't doing it." Jefferson ordered.

"Third, Robert's a negro right?" Millson said. "We all know you hate him for his skin."

"Think it this way. The Earth is about to declare an official war on the Empire. We kill the Emperor in his Palace and the Empire crumbles. We'll win. Getting Robert is a bonus for you. Just think about the fame you could get. Maybe you'll get promoted to a higher rank." Fox said and Jefferson thought about it for a moment.

"Hendersons. Make the jump to hyperspace." he ordered and the brothers nodded and floated toward the bridge. "Battle positions. everyone.

* * *

Earth Date - May 26, 1916

Coruscant

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 84

* * *

Robert was strapped to a bed-like thing that was raised vertically in a small cold room with a staircase next to a wall. A small black ball-like droid with several claws and pointing things on it, floating near him. Robert himself was shirtless and was wearing uncomfortable fiber-like pants. When he heard the door hiss open, Robert saw a black officer in a white uniform, not armor. As the officer walked down the stairs Robert said, "Guess you're the welcoming committee. If so you guys are making me feel at home."

"Silence. When I ask a question you answer me with the truth. No lies, no half-truths, and no propaganda." The officer replied.

"You guys are better at all that than me." Robert said and the officer slapped him.

"Did I ask a question?" the imp asked and Robert said nothing. The officer slapped him again and asked again, and again, and again, till they wasted twenty minutes. "You will be hard to crack, but I will get my answers from you."

"Good luck with that." Robert replied and the officer slapped him once more.

"First question. What is your name?" the imperial asked and Robert knew what will follow. Torture, then question and repeat over and over till he replies truthfully. Robert stayed silent and the officer motioned the droid over. "I will get my answers. No matter what."

* * *

When the Imperial capital came into view, Jefferson thought of a million ways this could end badly. As the ship slipped past dozens of destroyers, he knew the imps still didn't know how to find their ship, which makes this assault easier. "Who too sir?" Phil asked Jefferson as they enter the atmosphere.

"Not too deep and not too high." Jefferson said and the two brothers head for a vertical tunnel.

"What are the chances someone notices us?" Snow asked.

"They already did." Jefferson answered making the team uneasy. A few minutes later they landed on an isolated platform. Jefferson noticed a Rodian walking towards them.

"Trouble?" Millson asked.

"Maybe. Stay here, I'll take care of it." Jefferson ordered as he got out of his seat and headed for the lowering ramp. As he exited the ship the alien waved his hand.

"Hello gentleman. Good to see you. I assume you have paid for this platform?" the alien said.

"No and I don't care." Jefferson answered. "Are you an Imperial?"

"Every citizen is an Imperial, but you aren't citizen are you?" the Rodian said and Jefferson's hand was near his blaster. "I think you have paid but I lost the file. It might take a few days to find them. Till then you may use this platform."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Thank that Earth mess." the alien said smiling as he walked away. Jefferson head back inside the ship.

"We'll good?" Fox asked.

"We'll good. Bros keep the ship ready for evac, Snow, Millson guard the ship, Mandal, Fox you're with me to the temple. Civ cloths. Our armor will attract the wrong attention." Jefferson order and everyone went to get ready.

* * *

Jefferson looked at his watch to see it's 18:34. That makes it seven hours since they been on this roof overlooking the Palace. Security was tight will platoons of stormtroopers at every entrance and TIE patrols every hour from their hangers. Not to mention that it's the only building on that island with hundreds or more troopers and Vader. "Any ideas?" he asked the two soldiers with him.

"Frontdoor, suicide. Air, suicide. Backdoor, suicide. Did I missed anything?" Mandal responded.

"No, I think you got all of it." Jefferson answered. "This is truly a fortress."

"I have an idea." Fox said.

"Which is?"

"We go up from down." she said and the two soldiers with her were stunned.

"You want us to dig?"

"Yep."

"Okay, you found a good spot to dig while we scout some more up here."

"Got it." she replied as she got up and walked away.

"This is suicide."

"You said that already about a million times now." Mandal noted.

"Thanks. I'm going to go to another building to get a better angle." Jefferson said as he got up and walked to a stolen speeder bike. He turned it on and zoomed away to a far off roof. Once he was there, Jefferson took his binoculars and looked around the Palace. After ten minutes of seeing nothing but a concrete wall, he saw a shield wall covering a ventilation system. He smiled as a plan started to form in his head.

* * *

After hours of torture, the officer left and the droid stopped. Robert breathed heavily knowing that the Empire would go to extreme lengths to break prisoners. The door opened and a pair of troopers came in and stood upright near the bottom of the stairs. "I don't suppose I could get any dinner?" he asked the troopers.

"Shut up terrorist." a female trooper ordered.

"Guess not."

"Shut up or I blast you!" she ordered as she raised her rifle and Robert heard the click of an armed rifle.

"Once the Earth wins this war, we'll charge a whole lot of you guys with war crimes." he said and a blaster bolt went past his head.

"Shut up or I'll shoot that face of yours." the trooper ordered and Robert only smiled.

* * *

"Jackson will prove to be a difficult prisoner to interrogate. He was able to withstand a torture droid." Agent Worbin Alek reported to Vader. He was assigned to take over the interrogation of the Earth soldier and because of it, he must report to Vader.

"Will you be able to break him?" Vader asked followed by more breathing. Alek was terrified of Vader because of his appearance, the breathing made it a hundred times worse.

"I will sir. He is strong, but not stronger than the Empire."

"I hope not. I will not accept failure." Vader said motioning him to leave which the officer did for his sanity.

* * *

"This plan of yours is risky." Snow noted after Jefferson reported.

"But it's fast and efficient. No troopers will be in the vents, and no one can spot us." Jefferson said.

"That's assuming we get past the scanners and possible probe droids." Millson remarked.

"What do you suppose we do then?" Jefferson asked and the sniper. Silence filled the ship. "Okay, so any more questions?" More silence. "Good we'll move out in the morning."

* * *

Earth Date - May 27, 1916

Coruscant

Operation Thunder Strike - Day 85

* * *

Despite the cold temperature, the cold metal against his back, the uncomfortable clothes, and the uncomfortable position he was in, Robert managed to get some sleep. He woke up to electrical bolts striking him. He screamed at the torture. He remembered the lighting storms he seen back home. Strike and disappear. That's how it worked. The Empire changed those rules. The lightning struck over and over again. When it did disappear, Robert breathed more heavily than he did the day before. "Are you ready to talk today Jackson?" the imp from before asked.

"Go to hell." Robert said and the lighting struck again. When it ceased the officer smiled.

"What is your name?"

"You already know my name imp." Robert said and the screams began as the lighting struck.

* * *

Fox set up the grappling gun while everyone else checked their weapons. When a squadron of TIEs soared by, Fox aimed the weapon above the vent and fired. When the line was secured, Snow went first to take down the shield. When she gave the signal, the remaining soldier soared down to the Palace. When they walked into the vent, Snow turned the shields back on while Fox remotely released the line from the gun. "Ship Formation." Jefferson order and the team spread out a few feet from each other before they marched through the tunnels.

* * *

"What is your name?" the imp asked for the millionth time while Robert took deep and heavy breaths.

"WHat's your name imp?" Robert remarked, followed by the lighting and screams.

"It's Agent Worbin Alek if you must know, now what is your name?" the agent said as the lighting ceased and Robert smiled.

"I got more information from you than you will from me." the Earthling replied and the lighting struck again, but more powerful than before.

"I will break you and get all of your secrets. If I fail then I will die and Vader will take over. And he is less merciful."

* * *

It was noon by the time Jefferson and his team found the vent that led to Robert's cell. The tracker work liked a charm. As they got crawled closer and closer, they heard screams of pain. "They're torturing him." Mandal said dread in his voice.

"I'm going to kill the Imp." Fox remark in a stern voice.

"Easy." Jefferson whispered as he saw what's under them. A squad of red-robed soldiers with some kind of spear. "Ten red robes. Guards, I guess."

"Armed?" Snow asked.

"Spears. Must have some kind of secret weapon on them?"

"Terrific." Millson remarked as a creaking noise echoed across the vent and hall.

"Did you hear that?" one of the red imperials asked below them, right before the vent burst open and the team fell onto of four guards. The rest readied their weapons for a fight. Fox opened fire and took out the remaining as a door open. Jefferson shot the two stormtroopers who exited the room. Everyone bolted up and Fox led them into the room.

* * *

"What is your name?" Alek asked once again. Before Robert could say another witty remark a loud noise echoed from outside gaining everyone's attention. Followed by blaster fire. "Troopers defend this cell!"

"Yes sir!" the female trooper said as they raced up the stairs. When they opened the door blaster fire greeted them and the two fell backward. Alek raised his blaster pistol as a person with Earth armor appeared. Before the imp could pull the trigger, the Earthling fired one shot and killed the torturer.

"What part of get off Coruscant did you all not get?" Robert asked slowly as the first soldier unlocked his chains.

"The part where you're stubborn as a mule." Fox said as she and Millson life the tired leader up.

"Besides we got another mission." Jefferson said. "We're killing the Emperor."

"So, another suicidal mission. Nothing has changed I see."

"Yeah well, we need a new plan. The vent breaking was not part of it." Snow noted as they walked into the hall and Robert notices bodies and debris.

"The hanger will have a ride." Fox said.

"Bucketheads!" Mandal yelled as stormtroopers charged at them. He sniper was exchanging fire with the enemy.

"Okay everyone, get to the Hanger. I'll meet you there." Jefferson ordered.

"No Jefferson! Everyone goes together!" Robert yelled.

"Sorry negro. But if we can end the war before it starts, I'll have to do it." Jefferson said before he saluted Robert. Not out of command, but out of respect. Jefferson ran the other way while the strike force headed for the Imperial hanger.

* * *

Vader marched through the halls to Robert's cell where the Earthlings were last seen. Alek failed the Empire and paid for it with his life. As the dark lord marched an armored soldier stopped several yards away. Vader knew this is one of the Earthlings. Anger burn threw him, knowing that these humans have done something no sane person has ever done. An assault from within the Palace. The soldier raised his rifle at the Sith. "Surrender or die imp!" the human said.

"Where are your allies fool?" Vader asked.

"Last warning! Surrender or-ack!" the enemy replied as Vader used the force and squeezed his neck.

"Where are your allies?" the Sith asked as he let go of his enemy's neck.

"Go to hell!" the man said and Vader felt the enemy's heart and he squeezed it. The man gripped his chest knowing little of what was happening.

"Where are your allies?"

"Might as well crush it." the man replied. "I won't tell you anything."

"You will." Vader said and the man screamed from the pain. A minute later a trooper was yelling on the comms.

"Terrorist at Hanger arrg!" the trooper yelled. Vader put all his might to the task at hand and the enemy laid on the ground lifeless. The Sith marched to the hanger closest to Robert's cell, leaving the enemy's body behind.

* * *

After several minutes of intense fighting, they managed to get to the hanger's edge. Fox noticed Jefferson tracker was active, but his life signs weren't. "Thunder Three to _Will_ over!"

"Ready for pickup Thunder Three?" Phil asked.

"Get here now! Use the trackers!"

"Understood. ETA seven minutes and fourteen seconds." Phil said as blaster fire went past her head.

"We don't have that long!" she yelled as she raised his pistol and fired. Troopers raced towards them. The team took covered behind several crates and traded fire with the Imperials.

"You shouldn't have come back for me." Robert said.

"Then don't get captured next time." Fox shot back.

"I ordered you all to get away from here, yet you came back here."

"Too bad! We'll here, now shut up!"

"I gave you all that order to protect you!"

"And we came back because we're a team! I came back because I love you!" Fox said and for the next several minutes the only sound that echoed in the hanger was blaster bolts and death.

"_Will_ to Thunder Three. What happened to Thunder Two?" Phil asked as the ship came into view.

"Long story. Get us out of here."

"Yes ma'am." Phil said as the ship's ramp was lowed. The strike force was getting ready to provide cover fire for Robert when explosions rocked the ship.

"TIEs incoming!" Steve yelled as more explosions hit the ship.

"Get to cover _Will_." Fox ordered. "Strike force head to a shuttle!" Mandal and Snow opened fire at the retreating stormtroopers while Millson and Fox carried Robert to a shuttle. When the last two got to the ship, Fox started up the shuttle.

"Guess I'm your copilot." Snow said as she got into the seat. The shuttle flu out of the hanger and headed up for the stars.

* * *

"Thunder Three to _Will_. Where are you?" Fox asked.

"Don't worry Thunder Three we'll on our way." Phil lied. The damage taken by the fighters hit the engines. Any attempt to go against gravity will kill the ship.

"What's the plan Phil?" Steve asked.

"Crash, steal a ship, head for Earth."

"Robert's original plan got it." Steve said as he shot down another fighter from the front gunner station. Two minutes past when an enemy fighter hit the engines and the ship glided down to the ground in front of the palace. The ship hit the ground hard several times before it slides against the metal and concrete. Phil looked down at his brother and saw his brother looking at him. In a moment the ship bumped over something and the station, along with his brother was gone. His mind went blank. Steve was gone. His brother from their childhood. His best friend. The two joined the Space Force together so they could be brothers in blood and in arms. Now Steve is dead. When the ship came to a holt, Phil looked up and saw troopers charging at him. He entered the self-destruct sequence and as the first platoons arrived, Phil looked at them.

"I'll see you soon Steve." he said as an explosion engulfed him.

* * *

Steve and Phil were gone. Both their life signs and trackers were disabled hours ago. Fox watched the beauty of hyperspace past over the space. She wanted to cry. Three men have died. All knew the risk, but all were men she got to know. She attempted to make contact with the Earth. After several failed attempts she managed to an answer. "This is Admiral Reed. Who is this?" the admiral said before noticing it was Fox. "What happened?"

"We went to rescue Robert. Jefferson was KIA followed by Steve and Phil." Fox told the admiral as tears rolled down her cheeks. Sadness covered Reed's face as well.

"Report back to Earth. Congress has just declared war on the Empire." Reed said as the transmission ended.

"So that's it. We enter the Second Earth War." Robert said behind her.

"You should be resting."

"I will. Thanks fr rescuing me."

"Three lives for one."

"If I had broke, the Empire would have used the information I knew to kill thousands. Jefferson, Steve, and Phil knew the risk. We all do."

"I know." Fox said as she closed her eyes before feeling Robert kissing her.

* * *

Earth Date - May 28, 1916

Imperial Palace, Coruscant

The Second Earth War - Day 1

* * *

"Three of the Earthlings were killed in the assault. and their ship was destroyed." Vader reported to his master.

"Did we got any information from Jackson?" Palpatine asked.

"No. He escaped before we could extract any useful information."

"I am displeased. Prepare for war."


	30. War in Space

Earth Date - May 29, 1916

Felucia

The Second Earth War - Day 2

* * *

"A lightsaber is the tool of a Jedi. Not a weapon for death and destruction, but a weapon of defense and peace. It is a Jedi's life. Protect it as if it was yourself." Pude said as Ian placed his crystal in the hilt. He has been building his saber ever since Nuzlu brought him to this world. He felt lonely though. While he was surrounded by dozens of people, none of them were his family. Pude said that the Jedi are trained during their childhood and she never met her parents. When the boy asked why she doesn't try to find them, the Jedi Knight said that the path of a Jedi is not to form attachments. Family included. Unkownist to the Jedi he still sends a message to them from Nuzlu's ship. But today he finishing his saber. "Turn it on."

"Okay." Ian said as he ignited the saber and the green blade glowed throughout the room.

* * *

Earth Date - May 31, 1916

Calais, France

The Second Earth War - Day 4

* * *

Roman sold his business days ago and bought tickets to America when he found out that Germany is post to pay off the war debt. So he traveled to France to escape the crumbling nation and have a promising future. But he is doing it for his magical daughter Katarina. He doesn't want the war nation to get his only child.

* * *

Earth Date - June 1, 1916

Alaska Territory, Wilderness

The Second Earth War - Day 5

* * *

Jaw has been waiting hours for his prey to enter his sights. He was hidden in the treeline eyeing a lake. As a small herd of Elk came into his view, he raised his sniper rifle and aimed it at the prey._ Inhale._ he thought as he took a breath. _Exhale._ he breathed out as he fired. One Elk fell dead and the others ran only to die by the predator. He smiled knowing that his first hunting trip was a successful thirty kill.

* * *

Earth Date - June 2, 1916

Area 51, Location Classified

The Second Earth War - Day 6

* * *

When Gregory Barr Senior first saw the SF-3s he thought of his son. His son was eight when the Confederacy attacked and lost his birth parents. Which was good for the child. They treated him like garbage. Junior didn't even remember his name, so Gregory named the boy when he adopted the child. Now he was gone. One of the many who gave their lives to protect the Earth from the Empire. Barr vowed to avenge his son and to continue the fight. Now he was reading _The Conservative Gazette_ while eating breakfast.

**World At War!**

By Abraham Wilder

President Wilson promised that America wouldn't enter the Great War, but the Empire forced our hands. Millions of brave men and women have died in a foreign land.

While the Earth was crumbling, the Empire was building a fleet to destroy the American way. They launched their fleet

against us and once more brave American lives were lost. Months later Congress decided to declare war on the Empire while the

President tried to find a peaceful way to end the conflict. In his speech at the last Emergency Secession he said, "If the United States goes to war against the Empire,

we will surely be destroyed." Many have said the same thing during the First Earth War and we have beaten the Conferdacy's armies and we have withstood two waves of Imperials.

Operation Thunderstruck has been going on for months sabotaging the enemy forces as best as they could. The President has called them traitors for going against

his orders as Commander in Chief. He had as well called for Clan Nuzlu to take their armies and take them back to the Empire.

An open rebellion against the Empire and he refused their help. What kind of president is he?

Barr put the paper down knowing that this is a mess. He picked up a copy of _The Modern Democratic Times_ and started to read it. He believes that he should look at both sides of each side.

**Peace Under Attack!**

By Elisa Moragin

Millions have been killed the First Earth War, millions more in the Great War, now we are facing millions of deaths in the Second Earth War.

Yes, many American lives have perished in the attacks staged by the Empire, but they fear us before the first assault. After we have sent a military force to attack them they did sent

retaliate in full force. If we go to open war, millions will die, maybe billions. Let's find a peace, surely there is a peaceful

resolution here. While I do agree we must go to war, we must first try peace. I lost my father when he charged the droid prison camps

in Greenland and I don't what any more children to lose those they care for.

Peace then war. What we have heard about the Empire is from two humans and aliens.

Aliens who we can not trust.

"Enjoying the politics?" Lexi Brown asked.

"It's all a mess. I'm a fair-minded man when it comes to most things, but this is ridiculous. The Republicans are angry at the President who wants to reduce the lives. He's the president, get over it. And the newer breed of Democrats are mad at those who want war. The Empire has proven that they are taking us seriously and won't stop. If it weren't for that spy we would be saluting the Imperial flag." Barr answered.

"Or dead." Lexi said. "I would rather die than salute anything else than the U.S flag."

"Good point."

"Here's a new paper._ The Neutral Sides._" Lexi said handing Barr a paper.

**Second Earth War Declared!**

By Kylan Cook

War was declared by the United States six days ago. Britain, Canada, and Greece declared war one day later followed by France, Italy, Spain,

the Soviet Union, Austalia, Japan, China, and Mexico the following days with more

nations expected to declare war on the new enemy.

In the U.S; Republicans, Democrats both older and modern have debated

on war and peace. The Republicans and older Democrats want the war

while the modern Democrats believe that we should try to find a peaceful path.

I can see both sides of the argument. The Empire had shown it can't be trusted, brutal to its people, and that

they don't care about life. But the Empire controls the whole Galaxy, while we have only managed to get to Mars.

We have suffered greatly to the Confederacy forces, but that was a small force on one world.

A full-frontal war with the Empire could lead to our destruction so why not try for peace.

Although I hate war and lost my brother and sister to the Germans, I have to agree with going to war. Peace is no longer

a luxury we have. May God protect this land and her people.

"At least someone didn't lose their mind." Barr said drinking some milk.

"Captain Gregory Barr Senior?" an airman asked behind the two pilots.

"Yes." Barr answered.

"Major General Hill wants you to report for _Operation Opening_." the soldier said. Operation Opening was the newest big military op against the Empire. The mission is to destroy three Star Destroyer blocking the hyperspace lane connecting the Earth and the rest of the Galaxy.

"Time?"

"0800 hours sir."

"Let me finish my breakfast and I'll go." Barr said eating some bacon.

* * *

When Barr entered Hill's office the man was sitting at his desk signing papers. "You wanted me sir."

"We'll be launching the Operation in a week. I want you to practice drills with the attack force." Hill said.

"Yes sir." Barr replied before he was excused from the office knowing

* * *

Earth Date - June 3, 1916

_The Defender_

The Second Earth War - Day 7

* * *

Vice Admiral Yuran took over Commander Ekash Razri's command after her failure to destroy a rebel fleet herself. He was given the command from the Emporer and the full details of the assignment. He could hardly believe that the Earth was a threat to the Empire. But he will stand by his orders. Kill all those who attempt to make the jump from the Galaxy to the Earth quickly and mercilessly

* * *

Earth Date - June 3, 1916

Area 51, Location Classified

The Second Earth War - Day 7

* * *

"News update on the war front. Brazil, Portugal, Belgium, Netherlands, Sweden, Norway, Finland, and Turkey have declared war on the Empire." Barr report to the near forty men under his command. "That means we'll be getting more materials and troops to throw against the imperials. Our mission is Operation Opening." he said and whispers surrounded the room. "The mission is top secret and only every soldier on this base and the generals in Washington knows about this op. But you'll all are getting the full details." Barr said as he turned on a projector showing the model of an imp Destroyer. "This is an Imperial Two Class Imperial Star Destroyer. There are three guarding the hyperspace lane between us and the Empire. Our mission is to take them out."

"How sir?" an airman asked in the back. "We aren't the Space Force and we'll all pilots."

"This base has experimental air/space-craft that we'll be field testing." Barr said as the projector showed a model of an SF-3. "This fighter has a total fourteen targeting missiles, seven on each side, one thousand rounds, a hyperdrive, and some stealth tech that has been tested and used already. More than enough ammo to crush three destroyers. One fighter in each squadron will have listening technology for spying to aid us in enemy maneuvers."

"So easy in and easy out." Staff Sergeant Mattew Holms noted. He was the leader of Wardog Squadron for two years now.

"Yep. We'll launch on the ninth. Till then we'll be doing drills in the air. Drills start at 1300 hours. Everyone is excused. Squadron leaders stay here please." Barr said and the crowd of soldiers left.

"What do you need us for captain?" Staff Sergeant Howard Stern asked when they were alone. He was Warcat Squadron leader for seven years.

"This op could go wrong in a million different ways. I want you all to be able to adapt to the situation as it goes. One wrong move and we might get ourselves killed."

"Don't worry sir. Once we'll in the air we'll blast the enemy to pieces." Staff Sergeant Jimmy Darrow said. He led WarBird squadron for four years now.

"We won't be in the air. The battles in Space. No wind, no gravity, no air. Just fighters and Imps." Barr replied and the tension in the room grew. "It's kill or be killed. Understand?"

"Yes sir." the three squadron leaders answered.

"Then get your men ready for hell."

* * *

At exactly 1300 the fighters soured into the air with Warhawk Squadron in the lead. Once everyone reported in, Barr radio to the small fleet. "Okay people. I had you all study the Formation patterns yesterday, time for _Formation Artic._" he said and each squadron formed into a dagger-like pattern with the squadron forming into a line. They practiced formations till 2030 hours when they landed the fighters at the base. Barr had the soldiers gather together. "Drills at 0915 hours. Now get to bed for some rest." he ordered and the crowd dispersed. He knew that even with all of this practice, they will struggle in the coming battle.

* * *

Earth Date - June 9, 1916

_The Defender_

The Second Earth War - Day 12

* * *

Yuran watch as a pirate fleet was annihilated in front of his eyes. Dozens of ships blaster to pieces as the fighters fail to protect themselves. Captain Anderon walked up to the admiral, "The enemy fleet is in full retreat. Your orders."

"Pull our forces back. Let them retreat. They'll either starve themselves of supplies or take a risk and raid a stronghold killing themselves in the process." Yuran ordered as he smiled at the devastation.

"Yes sir." the captain replied as he walked away.

"No one will destroy the empire." the Imperial said thinking of the Earth.

* * *

Earth Date - June 9, 1916

Area 51, Location Classified

The Second Earth War - Day 12

* * *

Two men helped strap Bar into his fighter that was attached to a rocket aiming up towards the skies. Two squadrons were attached to a rocket each. Warhawk and Warat sharing one, while Wardog and WarBird shared another one. He sealed his helmet as the cockpit window was closed. He looked at a picture of his son in uniform before his first launch to space near the gages. "Attention fighters. The hyperdrives will get you to the target in two days. So hurry up and get back here so you can get some food and H20." Hill said to the pilots.

"Thanks for telling us after we got into these fighters." Darrow said over the comms.

"Don't you start WarBird leader." the general warned. "May God protect all of you."

"Launching in 12...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...launch." someone said as the rockets headed towards the sky with blazing fury. After several minutes of rough flying, he felt nothing. No gravity. Within seconds the fighters were detached from the rocket.

"Hurry up soldiers." Barr said as they all went past the combine Earth and rebel fleet. "Jump to hyperspace in 5...4...3...2...1...jump." Within a moment the stars were zoomed past him. He looked at his son's picture. "I wish you could see this."

* * *

Earth Date - June 11, 1916

Unknown Regions-Out Rim border

The Second Earth War - Day 14

* * *

After two days of seating in this fighter staring at the open space and sleeping, he was close to insanity. If it weren't for the conversation within the attack force he would have. He was happy that they were minutes away from the three destroyers. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes sir." the squadron leader answered.

"Good. We'll seven minutes from the target." Barr said as silence continued for the rest of the trip. When they exited hyperspace he heard curses as they saw a fleet of hundred destroyers.

"You said it was three freaking Star Destroyers!" Holms yelled. "That's not three freaking star destroyers!"

"As I said, Adapt. Find the command ship. We take it out, we disable the fleet command wise." Barr ordered as they waited for several stressful minutes.

"Found the Command ship." Lexi said. "Sending the coordinates to the attack force."

"Good. Wardog Leader. Fire everything you got at the commander. Everyone else, find a ship and aim at the hangers. One per ship." Barr ordered and the fighters moved through the empty space without any sign of struggle from the Imperials. After several minutes of flying everyone was in position. "Wardog Leader. Are you in position?"

"Yes sir." Holms replied.

"On my count fire. 5...4...3...2...1." Barr said before a fleet of forty ships exited out of hyperspace in front of the blockade.

"This is Admiral Carnin of the Outer Rim Resistance. Let us past or die." a rebel order and Barr knew that they were in trouble.

* * *

Earth Date - June 11, 1916

_The Defender_

The Second Earth War - Day 14

* * *

Yuran identified the ships as eleven Mon Cal trade ships, two CIS Battleships, and the rest were light corvettes. He smiled thinking of how easy this was going to be. "Captain ready the fighters squadrons and aim the turbolasers at the capitol ships." he ordered and as Anderon walked away he noticed something. "Wait captain."

"What is it sir?" the officer asked.

"What is that?" he said eyeing a strange dark object just floating. Then fear hit him. "Evac the bridge!" the admiral said as missiles destroyed the bridge with the crew in it.

* * *

Earth Date - June 11, 1916

_The Resistance Stance_

The Second Earth War - Day 14

* * *

Carnin watched as a destroyer bridge exploded. Anger swept over him "I told you not to open fire!"

"We didn't sir. No one did." Commander Jani Baa replied as more explosions erupted from other destroyer's hangers.

"Then who is?" Carnin asked while the female Duro looked at a datapad.

"Transmission incoming."

"Imperial?"

"No."

"Let it through." he ordered.

"This is Captain Gregory Barr Senior of the U.S.A on Earth. Good timing Admiral." a stranger said.

"Thanks. Need help?"

"Yes. We'll take on the fighters. You take care of the destroyers."

"You got it."

* * *

Earth Date - June 11, 1916

Unknown Regions-Out Rim border

The Second Earth War - Day 14

* * *

Within moments TIEs were starting to launch from the hangers only to meet American bullets that tore through the fighters. Whole enemy squadrons were wiped out in minutes from one fighter. As Barr traveled from one destroyer to the next, he took out a bridge or two while the rebel fleet exterminated the surprised and underprepared Imperials. Some destroyers attempted to hyperspace out of the battle in retreat. Within twenty minutes eighty destroyers were destroyed while the rest ran off. This is the first victory for the Earth in this war. Barr turned his comms on for the new allies. "Mind if we land out fighters in one of your ships. It takes two days for these fighters to travel from Earth to here."

"Sure thing. Anything to help. Land in _The Avenger Rise_. It up ahead. The rest of our fleet will guard the lane from Imperials and pirates." Carnin replied.

"Good idea and thank you for the help."

"I should be thanking you. If you didn't blast those ships, we would have been eliminated." the rebel said as Bass landed in an alien hanger.

"Well Admiral. I think the Empire is on the losing side of this war."

"Agreed and they will."


	31. Open War

Earth Date - June 12, 1916

Imperial Palace, Coruscant

The Second Earth War - Day 15

* * *

Vader watched the videos of Yuran fleet being demolished by four fighter squadrons and rebel capital ships. The Vice Admiral expected the Earth to stay on their homeworld waiting for a third attack when the attack was from the humans. The Sith knew that they were plotting a full-on war against the Empire. A war that will devastate both sides based on the Earth's reputation and actions. Several Imperial officers watched the footage with the Dark Lord and each one was intrigued by the battle. When the series of videos was over Vader eyed each officer. "This is what we're dealing with. Every encounter we've had with the Earth ended in embarrassing defeat. Some of our brightest and tactical commanders were killed by these resourceful humans. The Separatists brought the war to them and we followed, now the war is coming to us."

"How can the Earth keep on fighting like this?" Admiral Kear Glerm asked. "Is there some kind of biological factor in it?"

"It's not biological. Just poor tactics and overlaps in judgment." General Tagge replied. "The commanders who have died underestimated the enemy. Now that we know of what they're capable of, we can counter their military."

"Before or after they decimate the Empire?" Colonel Yurlaran asked.

"Before." Tagge answered.

"Enough." Tarkin ordered and all eyes fell on him. "The Empire promise that peace will last in the galaxy and we must keep the promise or the Empire will crumble. Is this understood?" The officers were silent. "Good. We must focus on this threat and work together. We need a strategy."

"The Earth proves that a full-on assault will end in disaster and sending spies will lead them to betray us as we learned. So I say we lay a trap for the enemy." Glerm suggested.

"What kind of trap?" Vader asked.

"We leave a valuable target open for an attack by saying that those forces are being used for a military operation. When the enemy attacks, we trap them in between a fleet and a planet." the admiral answered smiling.

"But what if they don't attack the world? What if they take over another planet?" Tagge noted.

"Besides there aren't much resource-rich worlds near enough to the Unknown Regions for the Earth to attack." Admiral Motti added.

"And they are still unpredictable. Based on what information we have gathered." Admiral Oneck said.

"Back during the Clone Wars we knew how the enemy would act. This new enemy is one that we may not be able to fight against." Tarkin said and the group fell silent. "This is going to be a bloody war. Perhaps more bloody than the old war was and will test the might of the Empire. We need factories to produce more ships, metals to be mined faster, and recruits to be trained faster and harder. We will not lose this war."

* * *

Earth Date - June 13, 1916

Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

The Second Earth War - Day 16

* * *

Private Ethan Rigginson stared at the several large heavy box-like transport ships for the war. Each transport could carry five hundred soldiers and thirty M26 Pershing tanks. He trained in Nevada for the Marine Corps and never thought he'll have to go to space. But here he is staring at thousands of men marching and battleships in the distance. This war will show the tyrants that the U.S and the Earth can't fall into submission like the millions of worlds they have already done.

* * *

Earth Date - June 13, 1916

Imperial Palace, Coruscant

The Second Earth War - Day 16

* * *

"The officers lacked the skills needed to fight this war." Vader reported to his master as they walked through the halls of the Palace.

"That is disappointing, but no worries Vader. I've already have plans to deal with the Earth and their allies." the Emperor said and the apprentice was intrigued. "Ever since we took control of the Galaxy, I've been exploring the Unknow regions, but on the opposite side of the Galaxy most of which found many dangers and built fleets for the Empire. Jakku houses a mapping facility of the area where Dooku already mapped for us. So now the entire Region is known to a few."

"When was I'm going to be told of this?"

"When the time was right. But I will let the Grand Admiral Kell deal with them and let the Earth know of our fleet in the Regions to keep the war in that territory."

"Of course my master.

* * *

Earth Date - June 13, 1916

Mirax Spaceyard, Unknown Region

The Second Earth War - Day 16

* * *

Kell watch as TIEs soared by his window. The speed impressed him the most, but he found the design to be flawed in many ways. Like much of the Empire ships he must build on the Emperor's orders. He heard the familiar sound of his holoprojector turning on. He turned around to Palpatine's transparent image. "My Emperor. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"There is a world that has proven to be a threat to the Empire. You are to lead the war front and keep it in the Unknown Regions. You will receive a complete map later today along with videos from past battles. Do not fail me." the Emperor ordered before his imaged faded away.

"One world. Hmm. It'll be crushed like all enemies of the Empire."

* * *

Earth Date - June 13, 1916

White House, Washington D.C

The Second Earth War - Day 16

* * *

"We've discovered Imperial outpost and shipyard all throughout the Unknown Regions. In order for the war to be successful, we'll need to destroy the Imperial in this region." Khisai reported to the room full of Generals and Admirals. Pershing noted the Navy men looking doubtful because they are not needed. "I suggest we strike the Dwarf Planet Pluto. It's close to this system and lightly defended. Easy prey."

"Agreed. I'll prep an attack force for this mission." Pershing said.

"I'll help as well General of the Army Pershing." Kraiz Nuzlu remarked. He is a strict military officer for the Mando Spec Forces.

"How many men would you send Pershing?" President Wilson asked.

"Four thousand army and five hundred Marines Mr. President." Pershing answered.

"Why five hundred Marines?" Kraiz asked confused.

"Marines are the toughest of the military. They are the deadliest weapon we have."

"I thought it was the Atomic Missile."

"The missile can be used once. A Marine can keep on fighting and think for hirself."

"Will you authorize the attack sir?" Fleet Admiral Reed asked.

"Prepare for the attack."

* * *

Earth Date - June 18, 1916

Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

The Second Earth War - Day 21

* * *

"Attention men!" General Pershing yelled to three hundred marines and four thousand army troops. "We're launching an attack to take over an Imperial outpost. Everything we take from the Imperials weakens them.!" Private Ethan Rigginson cheered with the crowd in his new uniform. The uniform had light armor covering their legs, arms, torso, joints, and a blacked visor on the helmet. He knew the Empire outnumbered them thirty to one and had better equipment, but they had a fighting spirit. The war was going to be brutal, but after the brutal Marine training he was put through, he knew that the Empire was about to fear them.

* * *

Earth Date - June 18, 1916

Pentagon, Washington D.C

The Second Earth War - Day 21

* * *

"Transports are taking off sir." Petty Officer Gerolds reported to Reed.

"Good. After they jump into hyperspace have the attack fleet be ready to jump." the admiral ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - June 19, 1916

Pluto

The Second Earth War - Day 22

* * *

Captain Shinto Camperon was drinking some Naboo wine when an alarm blared from the base's speakers and Lieutenant Teman walked in. "What's the situation Lieutenant?"

"Incoming transports coming sir. FIghters were dispatched but were destroyed. What are your orders sir?"

"Are they heading to the base?"

"Yes sir."

"Then prepare for war. I'll send a report after the battle or the new status update." the commander order underestimating the enemy.

* * *

As the transport rocked back and forth as they headed for the surface. He heard anti-air gun turrets open fire, which meant the enemy air force failed. "Seals!" the pilots ordered and everyone sealed there helmets to their O2 tanks on their backs. When the transport landed and the ramp was lowed they ran out as quickly as they could. He saw white mountains providing cover a white field surrounded them. Tanks were rolled out as platoons of marines carried explosives, grenades, and ammo. The Corps landed closer to the mountain than the rest of the invasion force but everyone is needed to pull this off. Ethan reported to his squad. Sergeant Johnson was handing out grenades to everyone. "Okay people. You all know the plan. Strike in ten minutes and from the mountain side.

"Sounds like fun to us Sarge?" Private Freddrick Elps asked. He was the jokester among the marines.

"Good. Any questions from you Reden?"

"No sir!" Corporal Issac Reden replied. His father was a marine during the Earth War and died in Greenland while his two older marine brothers were killed in Europe.

"Good. Get ready. Everyone else is to prepare for the charge." the Sarge ordered as he handed Ethan some grenades before walking off. Everyone took apart their rifle and machine guns apart before reattaching them. Ethan took his Book of Mormon from one of his pocket and began to read it. Private Leo Kirk noticed him and walked over.

"What's that?" Leo asked.

"It's the Book of Mormon. A scripture from my church." Ethan answered carefully. Leo is a known jerk to anyone who's not a Catholic.

"Mormon? Aren't you guys called Mormons?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't your kind have multiple wives or something?"

"No. But I'm certain a few churches that separated from our still do." Ethan said. He's been bullied because of his beliefs and couldn't go to his grandfather's funeral in Missouri due to some Extermination Order. But he joined the Marines because it's in his blood and many are being persecuted like he and his religion was.

"Yeah right. Don't believe you for a second."

"Hey leave him alone Kirk." Private Kaitlin Rogen said. She lost her father in Europe fighting the Ottoman Empire and was Jewish.

"Yeah. Have you heard of freedom of religion?" Private Victor Washington said. He was a black man and wanted to serve his country in the toughest conditions.

"Sorry that I don't like Mormons." Leo replied sarcastically.

"Why? He's human and an American Marine like you and me." Private Timothy Grant asked. He was Baptist and disliked unfair treatment between people.

"Come on. Ever since the First Earth War people have gotten soft and let all kinds of people into the ranks."

"What people do you mean Amigo?" Corporal Carla Galán asked. Her parents were Mexican immigrants and have done as much as they could to give her a good life before they passed.

"You opened yourself to a can of worms Kirk. Good luck getting out of it." Private First Class Ewan Newman said. He was from Missouri and hated what Governor Boggs did all those years ago and promised to help out Ethan.

"Sorry for remembering the glory days where no one complained about being poor." Leo replied.

"Your not welcome." Kaitlin said with a smile while Leo walked away from them.

"How do guys like him get into the military I will never know." Victor noted.

"Well, it happens. It's why we'll here to fight. Because of guys worst than him." Grant replied knowing that war was about to engulf this world.

* * *

"Get those E-WEBs on the perimeter! The enemy is going to charge us soon!" Sinto yelled as Stormtroopers ran around the base. He was wearing an Oxygen mask while commanding his troops.

"Tanks from the North!" a trooper yelled and the captain turned to see a row of tanks rolling towards them.

"AT-STs to the Northern position!" the Imperial orders and the two walkers began to walk toward the perimeter. Sinto watched as the tanks stopped several miles away. He estimates thirty-some miles. When the walkers where at the perimeter he knew what was wrong. "MOVE THE WALKERS!" he yelled as the tanks opened fire and the two walkers were blown to pieces. Then a shadow covered the base. He looked up in horror to see an army descending on him.

* * *

Ethan descended down onto the encampment surprising the enemy. He fired his rifle at the enemy taking down a dozen before the enemy troops took cover. Some took cover behind the perimeter wall of crates they created only to be fired upon the bolted down M26s machine guns. The enemy quickly attempted to retreat into the base. As they ran Ethan saw a uniformed officer pushing his own men out of the way. The young Marine took aim and fired. The Imp fell to the ground lifeless. The enemy troopers were starting to kill Marines. Victor was the first to fall. A stray blaster bolt hit Leo mask and Oxygen was leaking out for five minutes until he collapsed to the ground. When the fighting stopped, Marines place explosives around the base and ran away. Seconds later explosions engulfed the base and it collapsed. A bloody battle, but a victories battle.


	32. Bloody War

Earth Date - July 6, 1916

Beran City, Beran, Unknown Regions

The Second Earth War - Day 39

* * *

Teeak Felt watched as a herd of Tufs raced around the distant mountains. He wished he was free as those mighty beasts. He was once, but the Empire took it away as the marching squads reminded him. The stormtroopers formed a trench around the elevated city. The city was built on a mountain but the past elders smoothed the mountain slide to defend themselves from the other nations. The only way in and out of the city is by the two hundred stairs from the lower city to the ground. Before the Empire, Teeak used to walk up and down those stairs as the warriors of old did before they were wiped out by the Imperials. As the sun slowly set to the night, the young Epelk saw falling stars crashing into the rocky desert. He looked up to the skies and saw three descending ships similar to the Imperial destroyers along with several smaller box-liked ships instead of the Imperial cruisers. TIEs soured towards the small ships only to be blasted by sleek fights and the small ships. When the boxes land a ramp lower and hundreds of soldiers charged alongside rolling vehicles.

Both sides opened fire on each other. Teeak saw stormtroopers marching to the mountainside with turrets and rockets. He heard a chopping sound above him and he saw strange ships flying above him opening fire on the troopers. Teeak took cover from the battle. He realized that this is the Empire's enemy. An enemy that hates them. For the first time since the Empire's seven-year reign, he smiled.

* * *

"DROP OR DIE!" Sarge ordered and Ethan rolled down a rope to the city. When his boots touched to the ground he raised his rifle and opened fire on a squad of charging stormtroopers. He hated every bullet that exited his rifle. While he has no regrets about joining the Marines, he does regret every death that comes out of the Empire's tyranny. "MOVE! MOVE!"

"Jump troopers!" Grant yelled out as bullets hit two bucketheads flying in the air.

"Move it double time!" Sarged ordered as explosions echoes all around.

* * *

Earth Date - July 8, 1916

Teesan, Christolpis, Unknown Regions

The Second Earth War - Day 41

* * *

CT-3482 has been a soldier since the Battle of Geonosis and joined the Imperial army so he could stay in a uniform and die in it. Now he was on a crystal world fighting an enemy force from across the Unknown Regions. An enemy that has attacked the Empire repeatedly. Command said a government called the Soviet Union landed troops to destroy the garrison and since then both sides have launched assaults on each other. Now the old clone trooper was in a crevis marching to the Soviet's command center with five thousand men. Hours have passed since he entered the crevis. The clone looked up to see barrels falling down the crevis and into their path. His first thoughts were that the enemy was going to collapse the walls but the barrels did not explode. Instead, gas was filling around them. "What is this?" Lieutenant Formk asked before the men began to cough.

"Mother of moons." the clone said as he saw his blood on his hands from coughing. One by one, the Imperial army fell before CT-3482 fell hearing the cheers of the enemy.

* * *

Earth Date - July 28, 1916

Jamos Space

The Second Earth War - Day 61

* * *

"TIEs exiting the hanger." Commander Tao Kojuro reported to the five fighter squadrons. Since the Galactic Empire attack on Earth, Japan has built five destroyers, the battleship _Yashima_, and two carriers all equipped with hyperdrives. Now Haruta Yuko was flying a squadron of Wave One towards an Imperial Star Destroyer. Wave Two would be the carrier's fighters, followed by the starships. "Fight with honor, family, and Japan or die with honor."

"For honor." Haruta said to himself knowing what he left on Earth. His wife and newborn child. He hopes the war will end soon so he can raise a family to the honor of his people. The two forces were now trying to kill the other. Entire TIE squadrons were wiped out while the Japanese Fleet suffered little. _The Yashima_ opened fire and within minutes the battle was over and thousands were burned ablaze. Haruta saw no honor in this war, only honor in defending the innocents.

* * *

Earth Date - August 31, 1916

Mars Colony Landing Field

The Second Earth War - Day 95

* * *

Benjamin McFern landed on the red soil thinking about what his brothers fought for a died for. Willy died fighting the Ottomans while Wallis died fighting off the Empire. Now here is Benjamin, transporting people to Mars for the new Colony. Not a soldier and an alone brother. He was happy the Ottoman Empire fell and hopes that the Empire will fall to the Allies and most importantly to the free spirit.

* * *

Earth Date - November 7, 1916

Washington D.C

The Second Earth War - Day 217

* * *

Nancy was in her home surrounded by her staff and colleagues for the final votes to be counted. So far the election is a close election. With Willson winning by one electoral vote, but two are yet to be counted. The small group was drinking whiskey when another vote went to Nancy. The last vote is the state of Wyoming. Reed was tapping his foot while he read some of the latest reports of the war. Nancy walked over to him to learn about the updates. "How's the war?"

"Hell. We scored some minor victories but the farther we go in their territory the harder it is and the Empire is leading counter-attacks against us. It's getting bloody. The Allies have lost a total of seven million soldiers. Luckily the hyperspace lane is secured and recruits are flocking to us." Reed replied.

"That's good."

"Yes. But for how long?" Reed said as cheers filled the house. "I guess you won Madam President."

Nancy was surprised that she was elected. No woman has ever been elected as President. Today is a historic day.

* * *

Earth Date - December 25, 1916

_The Explorer's Will_

The Second Earth War - Day 265

* * *

Captain Vema Boun couldn't believe that she was willingly going into the Unknown Regions. If it weren't for the already planned route, she would have said no to the rebel senator. But here she is, on a modified merchant ship towards the mysterious Earth with her crew of a hundred men and women of all species who were desperate for employment and insane enough to come. As Vema watched the beauty of hyperspace, her eyes closed for a second and the alarms blare across the bridge. "What's going on?"

"We're being pulled out of hyperspace." Trat Drik reported and then they were out of hyperspace and into a battle between rebels and the Empire.

"Get us out of here!" Vema ordered as the ship rocketed.

"Son of a Mynock! We've been spotted by a light cruiser! Communications down!" Trat said as another blast hit them.

"Hyperdrives down! We're losing fuel!" Tumlae Furs reported and Vema could only think about how she found out the truth. The Earth was real, why else would the Empire try to stop passage to a suicide lane. As the crew screamed as explosions engulfed the ship she closed her eyes.

* * *

Earth Date - December 25, 1916

The Kuiper Belt

The Second Earth War - Day 265

* * *

Kell watched as his fleet engaged the Earth above Neptune and losing to them. He admired the Earth's stubbornness and will to fight. But he also noted several weaknesses in their strategy. They prefer the offensive tactic on their ground force which caused hundreds to be killed and while their space force proved more efficient. One fighter could equal a hundred TIEs or one Destroyer with the destruction of the command bridge. While the enemy ships have no clear bridge anywhere. This Unknown Region world had done something none other have ever done. Earn his respect. Admiral Cleaan walked toward the Grand Admiral. "The battle is lost. What are your orders?"

"Retreat to Monbin and have the factories and refineries work triple time. Also began work for clone facilities on Jecell, Baran, and Exen." Kell ordered knowing that this war will be costly.

* * *

Earth Date - January 7, 1917

London, England

The Second Earth War - Day 278

* * *

"You ready Corporal?" Doctor Albert Hopkins asked Riley Moore. She severed in the Royal Air Force before being shot down and surviving in the middle of no man's land for three days with a Hawker Hurricane on her arm. When the army managed to find her and get her medical aid, but the damage was done. Her forearm was too badly damaged and had to be removed. Now Albert was giving her a second chance with experimental surgery. He was going to attach a robotic arm to replace her arm.

"Ready as I'll ever be doctor." Riley replied.

"If this works, then a lot of wounded soldiers could experience a new life."

"I hope so."

"Okay. Nurse please escort the corporal to the surgery." the doctor asked Nurse Karen Kern.

"Yes doctor." the nurse said as Albert went to prepare and pray for the surgery.

* * *

Earth Date - January 13, 1917

Cardan III-Class Space Station

The Second Earth War - Day 284

* * *

"Attaching to station in 3...2...1...Attach." Spaceman Andrew Wolf said as the _LockBlade Nerney F-2 Assault Stealth Ship _magnetic landing gears were pulled to the enemy ship. This was Robert's first mission since he captured by the Empire and he was glad to see his family again and stay with them for some time. But war needs every soul to fight and here he is. Back fighting the Imperial with a new team. He unbuckled himself from the seat and pushed himself to the dropout hatch. The strike force consisted of ten U.S Space Force and ten Mandos.

"Okay people. Mandos handle the placement of the _HyperLocks_ and _Raiders_ handle the station evac. Any questions?" Robert asked.

"One. How are you guys planning to evac the station?" the Mando Bo asked. She is leading the Mandolorian squad and co-commander for this mission.

"Just trust us. We may look like a bunch of idiots compared to you all, but we'll one hell of a fighting force."

* * *

Earth Date - July 3, 1917

New York City, New York

The Second Earth War - Day 455

* * *

It's been over a year since World War One ended and Liam quit fighting in any more bloody wars. Now he building bullets for Anti-air canons on the Space Force warships. He knows that each one has an Imperial's name on it. Each day brings more battles and more coffins of young boys.

* * *

Earth Date - December 1, 1917

Clone Facility Alpha, Mars

The Second Earth War - Day 606

* * *

"It's a pleasure to have you here General Pershing." Major General Rogers Adams greeted Pershing. The General was visiting an Army installation for the sole purpose of creating an army of clones. Adams believes that the Earth could use the knowledge gathered from Operation Thunderstrike's mission and create an army like the Republics.

"It's a pleasure to be here Major General Adams. I hope the process is going well." Pershing said as the two walked through the corridor.

"The first successful batch is already ten years of age thanks to the advance aging process." Adams said as the walked thought a bridge that overlooked a large group of soldiers that looked like a young Liam Nerney.

"How many batches were there?"

"Seven. Sadly the first six died before the age of three."

"What was done with their bodies?"

"Cremated." Adams said and Pershing thought of how much morals is being sacrificed for this war.

* * *

Earth Date - March 24, 1925

Felucia

The Second Earth War - Day 2,670

* * *

"By the right of the council. By the will of the force. Ian Lenard. Rise Jedi Knight." Pude Awoza said as she cut off Ian's padawan braid off. He was now a Jedi. The crowd of padawans that's been discovered from Earth and the galaxy by Nuzlu cheered. He imagined his father smiling at him from Heaven knowing that Ian was on his way to fight for the freedom of Earth and the Galaxy.


	33. Darkest Hour: Part 1

Earth Date - March 25, 1925

Vader's Castle, Mustafar

The Second Earth War - Day 2,671

* * *

Vader watched as the streams of lava flowed throughout the world. His memory of his defeat to Obi-Wan still lingered in his mind. Hatred of his old master has never left him. "Lord Vader." Captain Herege said.

"What is it?" Vader asked bitterly.

"There's been another rebellion claiming that the Earth is killing the Empire." the officer reported and raged engulfed the hateful Sith. For years now several rebellions have formed believing the promise of the Earth. This force the fleet to patrol the Unknown Regions boards more to keep reinforcements from aiding the hidden enemy. The Sith lord knew that the war with the stubborn world has yielded little promise and Vader blames that he is not part of the war effort. His master wants Vader focused on the populace of the Empire.

"Send the 212th battalion and leave no survivors." Vader ordered.

"Yes sir." the officer said before leaving the Sith alone.

* * *

Earth Date - March 28, 1925

_The Imperial Forager_

The Second Earth War - Day 2,674

* * *

Grand Admiral Kell was leaning on a cane. He has proven to a danger to the Earth with his tactics but at the same time, the Earth has proven to be his equal. His mechanical leg is a painful memory when he let his guard down at the Fourth Battle of Beran. He focused his attention on the transports and the capitol ships that he let one Japanese fighter dive bomb bellow the bridge of his old flagship. The doctors said he was lucky to be alive. But he vowed not to let it happen again. The Allies as the Earth called themselves have lead Black Operation on Carden stations, cloning facilities, refineries, and factories. Nothing was safe for them and age is slowly taking over the Imperial commander. Soon he'll be useless. But he was already ahead on that.

* * *

Earth Date - March 31, 1925

War Floor, Pentagon, Washington D.C

The Second Earth War - Day 2,677

* * *

Fleet Admiral Reed was in a meeting to discuss the war effort. For years now the war has engulfed an entire region of space. In that timespan, the Allies have build clone facilities throughout the system. Millions are being created on Mars, the Belt, and several stations near Jupiter and on/in the Earth's oceans. If it weren't for the facilities the Allies may have lost the war to the overwhelming Imperials. "We believe the Empire lost its last clone facility and is now back to losing their troops. It's a matter of time before we destroy the Empire forces in the region." General of the Army Pershing reported.

"Excellent news. I'm glad to report that the activation of the Planetary Shield will be in two weeks." General of the Air Force Richard Moore added. "How are the frontlines?"

"The frontlines are hellish as ever. We take a world the Empire retakes it over and over again. We just won the Seventh Battle of Teesan but Imperial movements show that they are going to launch another attack." Reed answered.

"It seems so hopeless." Moore said.

"So did the First Earth War but we won then, we'll win now." Pershing replied.

* * *

Earth Date - May 14, 1925

Fort Barr, Sobek

The Second Earth War - Day 2,721

* * *

"Imperials coming from Canyon A!" EAC-234 yelled. His friends call him Prime due to his age. He was cloned on Mars and is one of the original clones from all those years ago. Now he was stuck on a rocky muddy planet with the Empire pushing through one of the two canyons.

"We need EAT-TE cover!" Sergeant EAC-BRE2 yelled over the comms before a blaster bolt went through his head. Prime had seen so many horrors from this war that any sane man would have gone insane but he must do his duty. Minutes later the clone saw an AT-AT marching towards them flanked by two AT-STs. The giant walker blasting away the American troops. Then it aimed at him and for a moment he thought the war was over for him. An explosion engulfed the waker's cockpit and the clone turned to see seven EAT-TE Walkers marching forward. The official name for the six-legged walkers is _Earth All Terrain__-Tactical Enforcer._ They were created back in 1921 and was similar to the AT-TEs of the Republic except the cockpit has a gunner for charging troopers, an Anti-Aircraft gunner on the top end, and the main gun used projectile ammo.

"Attention all troopers! Canyon B has been closed! Charged toward Canyon A!" Commander Shepard ordered and the soldiers did as they were born and trained for.

* * *

Earth Date - May 16, 1925

Felucia

The Second Earth War - Day 2,723

* * *

It's been a while since Ian became a Knight. Now he has the responsibility of training padawans. Today he was teaching C Group on Lightsaber Combat. "A Jedi's lightsaber is only as useful if the Jedi has the skills needed to wield the tool. If you don't then mistakes can happen and place others and yourselves in danger. Today we are going to practice Form Four." Ian told the small group and they began to practice.

* * *

Night fell when Ian went to the holo communicator to contact his mother. Every night for the last several years he has done this in secret from Pude. She finds attachments as a bad thing for Jedi, but Ian disagrees. He thinks that attachments are fine because they are still living people with feelings. It would be impossible to separate attachments and feelings. When the image of his mother and sister appeared on the projector he smiled. "Hey mother. How have you been?"

"We've been good. The war is still going on and neither side is surrendering. Some people think it could last for another thousand years." his mother answered.

"It won't. I promise."

"When will you come home?"

"I don't know. I still have Jedi to train." the Jedi Knight answered. _And I still have to kill Vader._

* * *

Pude was in the Jungle meditating. She could sense the dark side growing stronger than before. Something terrible was going on and she didn't know what it was. In her heart, she knew that war was creeping towards Felucia. She didn't know when or how, but she knew it was on its way.

* * *

Earth Date - May 21, 1925

Felucia

The Second Earth War - Day 2,728

* * *

"All right everyone. Five-minute break. Stretch your legs and eat some rations." Sergeant Foran Ulysis said to his two scouts. The Sergeant grabbed some of his ration cubs remembering his life in the Coruscant underworld. Starving cold nights during the Republic. When the Empire rose he joined the Imperial Army to restore order and give the struggling children who suffered from the corrupt. Now he was stationed on a jungle world patroling a Garrison. As he was taking a drink of his water one of the scouts walked towards him.

"Sir. I've spotted something you might want to see." the scout said.

"Show me the way." Foran replied motioning his hand towards the scout. The two marched up a hill before they started to crawl. On the top of the hill, the scout handed him some macrobinoculars.

"300 meters." the soldier said as the officer placed the binocular to his face. In the distance, he saw a farm.

"A farm. What's so special?"

"Look closer." the scout said and Foran did. When he did, he saw a frightful sight. Children with lightsabers. Foran gave the scout the binoculars back.

"Stay here while I report back to the Garrison."

* * *

Earth Date - May 21, 1925

Vader's Palace, Mustafar

The Second Earth War - Day 2,728

* * *

Vader practiced his lightsaber combat as his guards watched. He heard the doors open after an hour pasted. The Sith ceased and the blade went silent as it faded away. "What is it?" Vader said as he turned towards an Imperial officer.

"My lord. We have a situation on Felucia. A patrol party found Jedi younglings training on a farm." the officer answered and the Sith was furious.

"Prepare the 501st for an attack on my command. I will be on Felucia coming up with a strategy to dispose of the enemy." Vader ordered coldly.

* * *

Earth Date - May 30, 1925

Felucia

The Second Earth War - Day 2,737

* * *

Nuzlu watched as some of the newer padawans practiced their skills with a saber. He thought it was ironic that he was here with Jedi in peace while his ancestors fought the Jedi in wars. Ian walked up to the Mandolorian for his nightly message to his family back on Earth. From what he had heard the war has been bloody. Millions are dying while he's stuck here helping with combat training for the young Jedis. "Ready to call you mother and sis?"

"Yeah. Let me know if Pude comes by." Ian replied.

"Yep. Don't take too long. Some of the others from Earth might want to make a call." Nuzlu said as Ian walked into the shuttle. For the last several years Nuzlu had let the humans from Earth and the Unknown's contact their homes and those few from the rest of the Galaxy had their own means of communication. As the group of forty kids gathered around the ship, Nuzlu saw Pude walking towards them. "Gunnis." he whispered. "Hey Pude."

"What's going on?" the Jedi Master asked.

"Nothing just a bunch of Jedi younglings listening to some old war stories."

"We both know that not's true."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Everyone's attention is somewhere else and not at you. So what is going on?" Pude asked before Ian exited the ship.

"Hello Pude." Ian said.

"What is going on?"

"Calling home." Ian answered boldly.

"You know the rules. We can't form attachments. That includes family." Pude said.

"I understand your point but I disagree about forcing us to leave our families for life."

"They are a weakness. Our judgment will be affected and that could destroy us."

"Like it did at the end of the Clone Wars?" Ian said and Nuzlu could tell that this is going too far.

"I don't know what happened besides we were betrayed, but I know that we lost."

"I that. I know that emotions can block our judgment, but need to change the order so it can survive. If we rebuild the same system, it'll fall apart all over again." Ian said and after long minutes of silence, Ian spoke again. "You believe that if we block off all emotions, we'll be better. But I say that if we have emotions of love we'll be determined to win."

"This is not the way of the Jedi."

The Jedi are gone. We have to rebuild it so the future order will be better." Ian said. "I believe in the Jedi, but we can't make the same mistakes."

"We made no mistakes." Pude replied before walking off.

"That was awkward." Nuzlu said as Ian walked into the jungle.

* * *

Ian did not regret what he said to Pude. He wished she'll see things in his way so that their sacrifices won't be in vain. After walking for five minutes he stopped and sat on a nearby rock. "Are you alright?" a voice he recognized easily said behind him.

"Yeah. Have you talked to your parents?" Ian asked Katarina who sat next to him.

"Nein. I wanted to see if you were right?" the German girl said. Her English has gotten better over the years since Nuzlu brought her from Earth. "Pude seemed angry at you."

"Not angry. Frustrated. Pude has been a Jedi for most of her life. So when things change, she might not accept it."

"Seems like everyone is the same." Katarina said as Nuzlu appeared.

"Good job at getting your old master to consider kicking you out of the order." Nuzlu remarked.

"Thanks." Ian replied. "What brings you here?"

"One of my spies reported that his lead on our." the Mando glanced at Katarina. "Our pet project is a dead end."

"Pet Project?" Katarina asked. Nuzlu looked at Ian.

"Might as well tell her. If everything goes to plan, she'll find out anyways." Ian said.

"Okay. We'll trying to find out who Vader is." Nuzlu said and Katarina expression was of shock. Everyone here has heard of the dark man.

"So what have you learned?"

"Nothing. The earliest record of Vader is after the Jedi Purge. Nothing beyond that. No records, other than the casualties counts."

"How have you learned about it?"

"Public records and Imperial records recovered by spies. The best guess is that he was a Jedi before they died." Ian answered.

"He's a Sith and so is the Emperor. Palpatine has been a public figurehead since the Sith popped back up on Naboo with Maul followed by Dooku's Separatist movement and now we have Vader." Nuzlu said. "Just popped out of nowhere like Maul. Sith likes to pop from nothing a lot."

"Maybe you are looking in the wrong place?" Katarina replied and Ian looked at a puzzled Mando.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked.

"You are looking at records. Perhaps look at military command."

"Nuzlu what army does Vader commands?"

"The 501st Legion." Nuzlu answered.

"Weren't they the ones who attacked the Jedi temple?" Ian asked and the Mando grabbed his datapad from his belt.

"Yep."

"WHo lead the 501st in the Clone Wars?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

"Is he dead?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"KIA"

"Where?"

"Courscant."

"Then Vader took command of the 501st." Ian said as he stood up. "I think Skywalker is Vader."

"No. Impossible. Skywalker has a strong reputation as a military command and a hell of a Jedi."

"So is Vader. I feel like this is right."

"Normally I would agree but Vader can't be Skywalker."

"Didn't you spies reported a while back that is searching for a Jedi name Kenobi?"

"Yeah."

"Has Skywalker cross path with Kenobi at all?" Ian said as Nuzlu looked at the Datapad.

"Yes. A lot. He was his Jedi master."

"Too many coincidences for my liking."

"Even if you're right, then the greatest Jedi, General, warrior, and just about everything is the biggest traitor."

* * *

Pude sat in her home imagining about her failure to teach Ian the correct ways. She let her dead friends down. Sadness engulfed her, but no tears rolled down her cheeks. "I failed you all."

"You have not failed." a stranger said and the Jedi Master bolted up igniting her saber.

"Who are you?"

"I am a Jedi from the times of old." the stranger said.

"Not possible nor an answer."

"My name is Zaara Kir and the force works in mysterious ways." the voice said as a ghost-like Togruta appeared in front of Pude. "And the only one who has failed is the Jedi Master from the Republic."

"What are you?"

"Just an old Jedi who is here to help you Pude." Zaara said. "See many many years ago the Jedi ban marriage and attachments. While it was to keep the Jedi pure and wise, it destroyed our soul. All we had to fight for was the innocents and we gladly gave our lives up for it."

"I see no problem with that."

"Oh, my poor child. That is why the Jedi lost. Because they lost something more powerful than any Jedi you ever know." Zaara said and Pude looked at her in confusion. "You lost the will to return home for what you fought for. It is impossible to show love but not feel it."

"But the Jedi have for thousands of years."

"And look where it leads. Betrayal, death, destruction, darkness, the victory of the Sith." Zaara said. "Ian may be able to rebuild and fix the mistakes of the past."

"You're a Jedi. How can you say these things?"

"I was a Jedi. I fell in love and the Order exiled me. When I died, I became one with the force, but in a different way than many Jedi have done. A technique that has been lost to the order."

"Is that how you died? Love?"

"Yes. I died fighting for my husband's world while the Sith ravaged it. We won that war and my family lived because of me. Love is the srtongest power in the galaxy."

"I don't see how."

"You will in time." Zaara said as she faded away. Moments later Ian was in her home.

"Are you alright?" Ian asked and Pude noticed her blade was still ignited.

"Yes. I'm alright." she replied as the blade was extinguished.

"I believe I know who Vader is."

"Who?"

"I believe he's Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin Skywalker! No. Impossible." Pude said. "He's the greatest Jedi that I have ever heard of."

"Think about it. Skywalker leads the 501st before the Purge. Vader leads the 501st after the purge. Vader is searching for Kenobi, Skywalker's master. Too many coincidences."

"It can't be Skywalker."

"It's only a theory."

"I hope you are wrong."

* * *

Earth Date - May 30, 1925

Imperial Garrison, Felucia

The Second Earth War - Day 2,737

* * *

"The strike force is ready for the attack. I still don't understand what we are waiting for." Commander Torex said to Darth Vader.

"This threat has been underestimated before. I will not let them slip through our hands." Vader said as he handed the officer a datapad. "This is the attack strategy for tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Earth Date - May 31, 1925

Felucia

The Second Earth War - Day 2,738

* * *

Every morning since being on Felucia, Nuzlu has scouted out the Imp Garrison and noticed little signs of war, but today they had AT-AT, AT-ST, and tanks ready for combat. He knows that the Empire was plannings something like they have against pirates but this is different. Then he saw a man in a black cape and he knew who it was. "Vader."

* * *

Ian and Pude had gathered the Jedi padawans for breakfast when Nuzlu raced towards them on a bike. When the Mando got off he ran towards the Jedi. "What's going on Nuzlu?" Pude asked.

"The Imps are planning an assault. Vader's leading them." the Mando answered and the crowd was silent.

"We need to get to the transport and evac to a new site. Any ideas where to Ian?" Pude asked.

"For the time being, I suggest Earth." Ian said.

"Fine. Nuzlu when will they arrive?"

"Depends on their tactics. Vader might be on the battleground." Nuzlu answered.

"Ian, Nuzlu, get the Padawans off-world"

"What about you?" Ian asked.

"I'll try to distract Vader and to prove your theory." the Jedi Master said sorrowfully.

* * *

Ian strapped the last Padawan before heading the old cargo ship's cockpit. "Knight to Mando Serpent. Do you copy?"

"I copy Knight. Ready to head home?" the Mando asked.

"Ready." Ian replied starting the engines up.

"Do you think she'll be able to tell us if you're right?"

"Not in the physical force." Ian said as his ship and the Mando's exited the planet and jumped towards home.

* * *

Vader stood on an Assault Tank as it rolled towards the farm. A dozen Star Destroyers orbited the jungle world as TIE Bombers dived towards the enemy and explosions followed. When the strike force arrived, the structures were blown to pieces and the crops were burning. In the center of the devastation was a Togruta with a lightsaber in her hands. The Sith Lord jumped off of the tank and marched towards the Jedi. "Where are the Padawans?"

"Long gone Vader." the Jedi said as she ignited a green blade.

"You lost."

"No Vader. I may die here, but seeing you myself." the Jedi said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I know who you Master Skywalker." Anger gripped the Sith as he ignited his saber and force pushed the Jedi back.

"DIE!" Vader said as he slashed his weapon down and the Jedi blocked it with her blade. The two exchanged slashes and blows to the other, but the Jedi was on the defensive from Vader's aggressive attacks. The Sith grabbed the Jedi blade arm and snapped it before stabbing her in the chest. "Who else knows?"

"The Allies." the Jedi said and Vader knew that the Empire's greatest enemy has the darkest secret in the Empire."

* * *

Earth Date - June 1, 1925

_U.S.O.S Alexander Hamilton_, Earth Orbit

The Second Earth War - Day 2,739

* * *

When Ian exited hyperspace, he didn't expect to see several large orbiting stations surrounded by hundreds of stellar ships. He knows that when war arrives here it'll be hell.

* * *

Earth Date - June 2, 1925

EarthKiller Base, Unknown Regions

The Second Earth War - Day 2,740

* * *

Kell sat in his office when he received the message to began Operation _Thundering Death_. The Grand Admiral smiled knowing that the enemy days are numbered.


	34. Darkest Hour: Part 2

Earth Date - June 4, 1925

EarthKiller Base, Unknown Regions

The Second Earth War - Day 2,742

* * *

Grand Admiral Kell stood on the Command deck on the planet base. Today is the day he launches the entire Imperial Unknown fleet to Earth controlled space. Since the early days of the war, he has been preparing a secret fleet and army. Trillions of billions soldier ready to end the war. He turned on his personal communications to send a message to his fleet. "Attention brave soldiers of the Empire. Today is the day we begin the downfall of the ultimate enemy to the Galaxy. The Allies think they can tear down the order of the Empire, but I say that we will crush their worlds and incinerate the Earth. LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE!" he said as thousands of Star Destroyers and lightships headed towards the sky.

* * *

Earth Date - June 4, 1925

Imperial Masesks Garrison, Masesks, Masesks System, Sector 62, Unknown Regions

The Second Earth War - Day 2,742

* * *

Captain Ivan Vladimirovich lead his army towards the Imperial base. For weeks now the U.S.S.R has laid siege against the Imperial factories and bases on this icy rocky world. It reminds him of his home, Russia some days. He joined the army to defend the people of his homeland. When Ivan did join, he expected to get an officer rank years but with the Cloning program, all nonclones receive an officer rank when deployed. Now Ivan was in an AT-ATE2 Walker or _All Te__rrain Armored Tactical Enforcer Two Walker_ to an Imperial stronghold. The walker was similar to the Americans EAT-TE, but more heavily armored making it slower, the canon gunner is the driver of the tank-like walker, the front of the walker opens up so two squads march out for combat, and the rear has a heavy anti-air gun turret with an artillery gun attached to it.

Ivan knows that the stronghold has anti-ground turrets aiming at them waiting for them to get into range and when they do, it'll be hell. But if all goes well, then the artillery guns would have destroyed the Imperial guns. After being in range for an hour, he knew that this attack will be quick. Then he heard explosions surrounding them. Ivan opened the top hatch to see a battle above them between the few dozen Soviet Stellar ships and hundreds of Star Destroyers. The Imperials quickly wiped out the Space Fleet. _For Mother Russia._ Ivan thought as the Destroyers rained hell from Orbit.

* * *

Earth Date - June 5, 1925

_U.S.O.S Asrek_, Ramesses Belt, Ra System, Sector 48, Unknown Regions

The Second Earth War - Day 2,743

* * *

ASOC-C23 was stationed in command of _The Asrek_ orbiting a belt from a Red Super Giant. His nickname is Secret due to his secretive nature. He was trained as an officer since birth and now he is in command of a modified Cadan I-Class Space Station, monitoring troop movements in the sector. When the alarms blared he focused on the glass windows revealing three Star Destroyers. "Launch fighters! Status report!"

"Three Destroyers engaging our station." Ensign Thomas Rogers reported. He is the only nonclone on the station.

"Send a distress call to Sector Command." Secret ordered.

"I can't. All outgoing messages are being Jammed." Thomas replied. The battle outside was growing intense. The Destroyers opened fire on the station and within moments they were engulfed in flames.

* * *

Earth Date - June 5, 1925

Minerva, 48 Home System, Sector 48, Unknown Regions

The Second Earth War - Day 2,743

* * *

"We're receiving distress signals from all over the sector." ASFC-ZVW2445 reported to Brigadier General ASOC-32, also known as Strict. He is in charge of this sector's security from the Empire while stationed on the muddy world.

"Incoming Destroyers." ASFC-ZVW2432 reported. The clone had hardly seen combat so he was nicknamed Rookie

"Battle stations!" Strict ordered as he pulled the battle in space up on the holoprojector. He could not believe his eyes as he saw hundreds of Destroyers exiting from hyperspace. Then a new ship exited and fear griped him. A Super Star Destroyer. "Send a message to D.C. Alert them of our situation. Call in support from the nearby by Sectors."

"Can't sir. The nearby Sectors are facing the same threat." Rookie replied as he sent a message to the capital.

"Explain."

"It's a massive offensive. Hundreds of thousands of Destroyers have been reported across the border."

"Then fight till you're dead." Strick ordered as the battle above soon turned one-sided.

* * *

Earth Date - June 5, 1925

White House, Washington D.C, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3

The Second Earth War - Day 2,743

* * *

President Lucas Sharp has been in office for almost a year now. He supports the war effort after serving in the Great War as a Navy officer for the fleet. He watched as another Venture Class Cruiser soared into the skies. Then Fleet Admiral Reed followed by General Pershing, General Peter Sutton, and Fleet Admiral Tausig came into the Oval Office. "What happened?"

"The Imperials launched a large offensive across all of our invader fleets and the bordering Sectors." Reed reported. "All of our Allies want to meet soon."

"How long?"

"Ten minutes in the War Room." Pershing answered.

"Crap." Lucas whispered. "Let's go."

"Right behind you sir." Reed said as the small group headed toward the War Room. When they entered the room several of the screens were on and Stalin, Doumergue, Khisai Nuzlu, Kubak, and several others.

"I assume the situation is bad." Lucas said.

"Define bad President Sharp." Stalin remarked.

"It's clear the Empire is planning an all-out assault. So what is our move?"

"They are using at least hundreds of thousands of Destroyers alone. Our estimates show that the Empire will overrun the occupation area in a month at least. Two at most." Khisai reported. "When they enter this system though it'll take several months to get past the hundreds of modified Caden IV and V-Class Space Stations and not to mention the hundreds of ships. We might last longer depending on tactics."

"Perhaps we should begin _Operation Escape_." Lucas said and the room was silent. Operation Escape was formulated years ago during the early days of the war. The plan was placed together in case the war ever turn onesided. If that ever happens then all of the allies would escape to a world in the Andromeda Galaxy. A forty-nine-day journey.

"Basome." Kubak of Secknok replied which the computer-translated to _agreed_.

"I can't believe we are even considering this." Stalin remarked.

"We have to." Lucas said with dread.

* * *

Earth Date - July 8, 1925

Beran City, Beran, Soven System, Sector 14, Unknown Regions

The Second Earth War - Day 2,776

* * *

Captain of the Guard Teeak Felt watched as the Imperial Destroyers appeared in the sky. When the Americans liberated them, he promised to never let the Empire take over his home. So when Minister Temel Mef ordered Operation Escape to launch one Earth month ago, the captain knew that war was coming back to this world. With the people gone the entire Guard was in a trench in front of the stairs to the great city waiting for the Imperials to fall into a trap. A dozen Destroyers descended towards them followed by landing crafts. "For Beran! For the free! For our families!" Teeak yelled as the Tesla Canon in the city opened fire on the large ships. Explosions erupted throughout the skies, followed by debris falling onto the smaller ships. An hour later the Empire managed to land a mile away from the trench and Teeak unsheathed his sword. He aimed it at the now charging Stormtroopers. "FIRE!"

Bullets soured to the enemy and dozens of hundreds fell, but they kept charging. Hours had passed before the Guard ran out of bullets for the rifles and anti-air guns. Soon the Tesla cannon was destroyed. The Guard unsheathed their swords. "EMP!" Teeak ordered and with minutes the enemy was meters away before an EMP wave passed them. The Guard charged at the enemy realizing their blasters were useless. The white armored enemy fell by the hundreds before the Destroyers rained hell from above. Teeak was knocked to the ground from the explosions. A ringing noise blasted in his ears as he rose up to see so many of his fellow soldiers dead. He looked down at his legs to find metal sticking out of it. Teeak grabbed his sword as more landing ships landed. The charging troopers stopped when they saw him. The captain grabbed throwing knives as the troopers raised their rifles. When they opened fire, Teeak threw his knives killing a dozen before he finally fell.

* * *

Earth Date - July 10, 1925

Argena, Cortez System, Sector 5, Unknown Regions

The Second Earth War - Day 2,778

* * *

Teo Ferrón watched as the small Spanish Space Fleet attempted to destroy a Super Star Destroyer. For a month now billions have fled to escape the Empire. Now the one sector completely under Spanish rule was in danger of destruction. But Admiral Francisco Pedrero wants the Empire to regret this assault. For days now the fleet have launched ambushes against the enemy. Quick and easy Destroyers that are replaced by others. But a Super Star Destroyers won't be easily replaced. Now Teo tried to evade the TIEs for a shot at the bridge. As Teo managed to get a clear shot at the command, a TIE hit his engines and the pilot slide across the Destroyer. Teo tried to restart the fighter but nothing helped. He was forced to watch as the entire fleet was wiped out by the Star Destroyer. His friends. All gone fighting because one TIE saved the Destroyer. Now he is trapped in space without help or supplies. A dead man forced to die slowly.

* * *

Earth Date - July 10, 1925

_The Earth's End_, Miman System, Sector 1, Unknown Regions

The Second Earth War - Day 2,778

* * *

Grand Admiral Kell watched as the last Allies fleet outside of their home system was crushed. His plan was executed perfectly and without the Death Star, like so many from the Core wanted to be used to end this war. Now for the hard part. "Fleet Admiral Kelt. Status report."

"The Imperial Fleet lost about four thousand Star Destroyers, three-point two Light Crusiers, around fifty-seven million troopers, and two Super Star Destroyers damaged. The enemy has lost trillions of troopers and thousands of ships. Not to mention the entire region." Kelt reported.

"What of the civilian population?"

"Missing. Possibly escaped to some unknown world." Kelt replied and Kell wondered where they would have retreated to.

"Find them so we can execute them." Kell ordered as he watched one last fight explode signaling the Empire's greatest hour.

* * *

Earth Date - July 11, 1925

Venus Dockyard _E.S.S America_, Venus Atmosphere, Terra System, Sector 3

The Second Earth War - Day 2,779

* * *

"I want to know if the ship is ready." Reed said to Vice Admiral Katie Barron as the two stared at the new large ship. They started construction in 1918 for the Allies. The ship was about the size of a Super Star Destroyer, with several small anti-ship and air cannons all over, with six large experimental cylinder-like cannons on the sides, along with an advanced shield that surpasses anything, and the bridge is deep in the ship. Reed likes to think of it as a Fleet killer and he hopes that it'll be better than he's been told.

"Almost. Just some more diagnostics test and we'll be ready to launch." Katie replied.

"Double the effort. We are losing the war now." Reed ordered. "This is our Darkest Hour."


	35. Darkest Hour: Part 3

Earth Date - July 11, 1925

New York City, New York

The Second Earth War - Day 2,779

* * *

Liam watched as ships blasted off to the sky. Everyone was ordered to evacuate the Earth. Their home. Liam is one of the few who refused. Instead, he is on a pier overlooking the Atlantic drinking some of Black's old whiskey. The crazy Italian fled with the rest of humanity when the call was made. No one wants to be on Earth if the Empire is coming for them. Liam still couldn't believe how fast everything is falling apart. He fought in the First Earth War and won. Now he realizes how lucky they were. If it weren't for the Droid commander overconfidence they would have lost. He wishes things were different. But he knows that they can't win every time. Now the Allies are running away. Leaving the Earth to the few nations who refused to fight, couldn't, or the power-hungry. The old Veteran sat on a bench and opened a newspaper using a nearby lamppost to read in the shadows of the space fleet.

**ALLIES LOST!**

By Abraham Wilder

For the past month, the Empire had launched an aggressive assault all of Earth controlled space. Now our only hope is to retreat from our birth home.

I don't like it but we have no choice left. Japan, Mexico, and Italy are the only ones from the war who are staying behind.

May God protect us.

It was a short article, but it made the point. They lost. "Are you Liam Nerney?" Someone asked.

"Yes." Liam said turning to a young man about thirty years old. "Who are you?"

"The name's Henry Blake from _Orson Arms and Ballistics_ and I believe you are staying here on Earth. Am I correct?" Henry replied and Liam was intrigued. He had heard of Orson Arms as one of the biggest suppliers of bullets, ballistic missiles, and the _Chinson_ series Nuclear Cruiser. So far there is only two has been created. Series-Two can carry two hundred Nukes, while Series-One can only carry fifty Nukes.

"Correct. What do you want me for?"

"We're forming a militia to hold off the nations that are staying on Earth."

"Japan, Mexico, and Italy?"

"Germany, China, Egypt, Poland, Denmark, Greece, Australia, South-Central America, Africa, and several other minor countries. All are staying here either because they don't have the necessary equipment or are power-hungry."

"How do you know about those nations staying? They haven't been mentioned in the news."

"They will at noon. The reason I know this is because the company been working with the Department of Defense." Henry said as he sat next to the old Vet. "Alliances are already forming. The most notable one is the Axis."

"The Axis?"

"Yep. Germany is forming it together."

"Germany. Who's leading them?"

"Some new political player. He came into power about a year ago and managed to get some of their debt paid off. Adolf Hitler if I'm not mistaken." Henry answered and Liam giggled.

"I met the guy at the end of the Great War. Gotten his leg blown off also a Racist. He said he will invade the U.S. I told him it'll be a cold day in hell before that happens."

"I guess hell is freezing."

"Yep."

"Well, the Axis is still rising. The members include Germany, Japan, Mexico, Italy, and Egypt."

"Sounds like fun."

"Then we have the _One Powers _of China, Several minor Asian nations, and the newly created India. Also, the_ Americano Force_ which includes Canada, U.S, Central, and South America."

"Sounds like a hellish war."

"Then we have _Africa Tribes_. Which is basically all of Africa."

"The U.S already several million soldiers staying to fight. All they need is a General to lead them."

"You want me to be a General." Liam said folding his arms.

"Correct. Will you accept the offer?" Henry asked and Liam was speechless. He promised himself no more war, but war will always follow him.

"Guess, I'm going to war for the third time. Maybe it'll be the last time."

* * *

Earth Date - July 11, 1925

_The Earth's End_, The Kuiper Belt

The Second Earth War - Day 2,779

* * *

Kell searched the star maps for possible weaknesses in the Allies defense. As he searched the maps, the Grand Admiral was both impressed and disappointed with his enemy strategy. They moved every station and ship left to Earth while leaving the colonies valuable to the Empire._ Desperation clouds strategy._ The Imperial thought ti himself. Kell began to call in his Fleet Admirals. When all of them appeared on the holoprojector he eyed each one of them. Twenty Admirals, twenty Super Star Destroyers. "This is the final assault. I want everything to be perfect. Fleet Admiral Gerst, Take control of the Outer System Stations. Report back to me when finished."

"Yes Grand Admiral." Gerst replied.

"What of us Grand Admiral?" Fleet Admiral Hek asked.

"Wait. We must not underestimate our enemy. The CIS did and lost." Kell answered determined not to make the same mistake. "For the glory of the Empire."

* * *

Earth Date - July 11, 1925

_Pluto Colony Supply Station_, Pluto Space

The Second Earth War - Day 2,779

* * *

Rhea Zorbellis joined the Greek Space Force to make sure that her father's sacrifice and death was not in vain. Everyone disliked her because she was a woman in the military, a man's job. Being the daughter of the great Petros Zorbellis, Greek General during the Invasion of Greenland. Now she watched as the last transport ships left for a new home far from here. She stayed to hold off the Empire by launching a Nuke. The blast could engulf a Super Star Destroyer and several nearby Destroyers, but the EMP blast will affect all nearby ships and the station she was on. Leaving her Oxygen less and trapped to die. But she accepted the risk and knows that her father would be proud of her. When the hundreds of Destroyers exited hyperspace, Rhea entered the codes for the rocket.

* * *

Earth Date - July 11, 1925

_The Earth's Fallen Blade_, Pluto Space

The Second Earth War - Day 2,779

* * *

Gerst watched as some lightship entered hyperspace fleeing from the Empire like rats. The Fleet Admiral smiled knowing the Imperials have won this war. Then the alarms blared across the bridge. "Status report."

"Incoming missile. Detecting radiation." an Ensign clone reported.

"OPEN FIRE!" Gerst ordered knowing what one of those missiles can do. "DARKEN THE WINDOWS!"

"Yes sir!" the crew said and the Fleet Admiral saw blaster cannon firing at the projectile before the windows were blackened out.

"Sir, the fleet reported they hit the target but it's shielded." Captain Tell reported to the Fleet Admiral.

"It's target?"

"Us."

"How long?" Gerst asked with panic.

"Seconds." the captain answered before an explosion engulfed the ship.

* * *

Earth Date - July 17, 1925

_The Earth's Wound_, Pluto Space

The Second Earth War - Day 2,785

* * *

When Gerst didn't report back to the fleet, Kell ordered Fleet Admiral Ilst to find the first attack fleet. Ilst did found them, just too late. What wasn't destroyed was powerless and Oxygen less. "Gerst ships are gone. What are your orders?" Ilst asked the Grand Admiral.

"Destroy the enemy. Don't make the same mistake." Kell ordered.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Earth Date - July 28, 1925

_Slava_, Jupiter Space

The Second Earth War - Day 2,796

* * *

Admiral Turov Igorevich Soviet fleet laid and wait for another Imperial fleet to fall in a trap. The first fleet destroyed the stations in orbit before any missiles could have been launched. In retaliation, the Russian fleet hiding in the clouds ambushed the enemy. No Soviet lives were lost just dead Imperials. Now Turov stood on his bridge in the back center of his ship waiting patiently. Then the alarms blared across the ship and the ship shuttered around. "Status report!"

"Imperial ships opening fire on us from the clouds!" Captain Tarasovich reported as explosions rained around them.

"We've lost the _Minsk_,_ Kiev_, _Derzki_, and the _Oleg_." an officer reported.

"Find the Destroyers!"

"They're under us!" the captain reported.

"Then open fire!"

"Can't sir. We don't have any cannons that can aim at them!" Tarasovich yelled as the bridge was engulfed in flames.

* * *

Earth Date - July 30, 1925

Planetary Shield Generator Bravo, Antarctica

The Second Earth War - Day 2,798

* * *

"The civilian population that is willing to go and can have been evacuated. Turn the Shield on for permanent use." President Sharp ordered Colonel Evan Austin.

"Of course sir." the Colonel replied knowing that his base holds vital importance. When he turned the key and heard the generator buzz to life, he hoped the new ship could destroy enough Destroyers to keep the shield up at one thousand percent. "Godspeed." he whispered as he watched the fleet jumping to hyperspace from the bridge windows.

* * *

Earth Date - August 1, 1925

_The Earth's End_, Mars Space

The Second Earth War - Day 2,800

* * *

Kell watched as the entire Imperial fleet incinerated the enemy's colonies on this red world. He knows none are there, but he wants to send a message to the natives. The Empire always wins. "Make the jump to Earth once the cannon are recharged."

"Yes sir."

"It is time to end this pathetic resistance."

* * *

Earth Date - August 1, 1925

_E.S.S America_, Venus Space

The Second Earth War - Day 2,800

* * *

Reed was on the ship's bridge as it floated around the newly created debris field above Venus. The Imperials launched an attack on the burning world only to find the newest Earth ship. Nearly five hundred Destroyers wiped out in a matter of minutes. The new cannons sliced through the enemy ships as if it butter. Reed smiled thinking that this could save the Allies. "Make the jump to Earth."

"Yes sir." Captain Howard replied as Reed grabbed a microphone to the whole ship.

"Attention crew of the _E.S.S America_. Today we launch a counterattack against the Empire to preserve the Earth and save humanity. It's a million to one, but we have something the Imperials will never have. An American Fighting Spirit and I say that we will make those bastard regret ever challenge us. For the United States of America!"

* * *

Earth Date - August 2, 1925

_The Earth's_ _End_, Earth Space

The Second Earth War - Day 2,801

* * *

When Kell saw the small world on the holoprojector, he expected it to be just like every other world he has seen. Now that he is here above the world, he saw its beauty. So many environments that seem unheard of to be on one planet. The only thing he disliked about it was the planetary shield because it masks part of the beauty. But he ultimately hates the lack of strategy and cowardness. The entire enemy fleet is gone to die in the cosmos leaving the shield as its only defense, a shield that can't take the entire fleet firepower. "Captain. Have the fleet open fire on the shield. Once it down, land troops."

"Yes sir." the Captain said before the incoming alarms went off.

"Large ship incoming from hyperspace." a Petty Officer reported.

"How large?" Kell asked seconds before a ship that was larger than a Super Star Destroyer exited hyperspace. The Grand Admiral grabbed the speaker. "Attention enemy ship. Surrender to the Empire and I will let you live." he offered before the enemy opened fire on the fleet. Kell noticed two types of weapons being used against them. Projectile and Laser. The Projectile cannons took minutes to destroy one Destroyer, the Laser cannons on the other went clean through any ships, destroying dozens at a time. When the enemy ceased fire Captain Kelt ran toward his commander.

"We lost fourteen point seven percent of the fleet. Including four Super Star Destroyers. Order?" Kelt reported.

"Have all ships open fire on the enemy ship. It can't handle hundreds of thousands of Destroyers." Kell ordered and within moments he could not see the enemy through the green turbolaser bolts. No ship could survive this. When the fleet ceased and smoke cover where the ship was Kell smiled and turned away. "Continue with the attack Captain."

"Sir look." Kelt remarked and the Grand Admiral turned back to the enemy and saw the ship intact.

"No." Kell said in disbelief. "Impossible." The enemy opened fire again and explosions rocked the ship. The fleet was being torn apart. The Grand Admiral went to the hyperspace controls and set coordinates for the enemy ship. Within moments the lone Super Star Destroyer went into hyperspace and just as quickly exited hyperspace. He realized he has forgotten the hyperdrive's failsafe before the ship crashed into the enemy.

* * *

Earth Date - August 2, 1925

_E.S.S America_, Earth Space

The Second Earth War - Day 2,801

* * *

Reed finched as the Destroyer crashed into the ship. He didn't expect the Imperials to be that crazy, but the ship's shield held, but he knows that the damage was great. It'll only be a matter of time before they are killed. Hours later the shields finally went down. The ships slowly burst into flames, but it brought down almost the entire fleet before the ship exploded.

* * *

Earth Date - August 2, 1925

_The Earth Death_, Earth Space

The Second Earth War - Day 2,801

* * *

Fleet Admiral Bex felt resentment for being placed at the end of the fleet, but now that he sees the destruction the enemy ship caused the fleet, he was happy. Almost the entire fleet was gone. ninety-seven percent of the fleet was gone. Hundreds of thousands of Star Destroyers, gone. He was the highest-ranking commander now and so it is his responsibility to contact the Emperor. In his private quarters, the young officer sent a message. Fear gripped Bex when he saw the Emperor's face. "Who are you?"

"Fleet Admiral Bex sir."

"Where are you deployed?"

"Unknown Regions."

"Why have you contacted me and not Kell?"

"Kell is dead sir along with the other Fleet Admirals."

"Is the war over?"

"Yes your majesty."

"And the world."

"In one piece, protected by a Planetary Shield."

"Are there not hundreds of thousands Destroyer in your disposal Fleet Admiral? Kell's last report stated the enemy was retreating. So no ships to destroy them."

"That is true, but one ship stayed. A new ship. Its weapons wiped out most of the fleet and it's shield withstood every destroyers turbolasers."

"Is it in the Empire's hands?"

"No. It was destroyed. Unsalvageable."

"When the Death Star is complete we will use it to destroy the Earth, after the destruction of a current rebel threat. Excellent job, Grand Admiral." The Emperor said before his hologram faded. Bex was breathing heavily. He had done nothing for the war except for overseeing the destruction of small resistance bands and fleeing ships. His luck is still with him.


	36. Darkest Hour: Part 4

Earth Date - August 2, 1925

Lake of the Ozarks, Missouri

The Second Earth War - Day 2,801

World War II - Day 1

* * *

Liam hopes slowly died as he witnessed the battle in space. The lone Earth ship versus an entire fleet. As the battle intensified Major Ethan Hugh walked to the nearly promoted General. "What is it Major?"

"Our base in El Paso Texas reported Mexico is moving the South and North, Nazis are moving into Western Europe, Japan is taking the Pacific, Italy invading Africa and launch missiles to Greece, Egypt is invading the Middle East, and China is moving East." the Major reported.

"One war ends today, another begins." Liam said thinking about the millions of lives who died fighting the Great War and both of the Earth Wars, all in vain.

* * *

Earth Date - August 3, 1925

Imperial Palace, Coruscant

World War II - Day 2

* * *

"Master." Vader said as he bowed to Palpatine.

"I have great news, my apprentice." Palpatine said. "The war with the Earth is over. At a great cost of course."

"This is excellent news."

"Indeed. With the Earth out of the way, your plans won't be threatened."

"I'm glad we see things the same way."

* * *

Earth Date - October 26, 1925

Earthkiller Base, Imperial System Sector 84, Unknown Regions

World War II - Day 79

* * *

When Grand Admiral Bex's shuttle landed on the planet Captain Jems stood on the landing pad waiting for the Imperial. "Grand Admiral. What are your orders?"

"Build cloning facilities on every world in the region along with factories and dockyards. We must prepare for the return of the Allies." Bex ordered as he walked towards his new office. He knows that the humans of Earth will come back with a vengeance which is why he left the fleet above the Earth itself. He promised that the next war, the Empire will destroy each and every Allie soul.

* * *

Earth Date - December 23, 1925

Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 144

* * *

Ian watched as the young Jedi Padawans practiced their lightsaber combat. The war is over. They lost. He failed. His father's death was in vain. And a pang of immense guilt hung on to him as he thought of these things and the millions who have died. Ian promised to become a Jedi and free the Galaxy and now he failed. The Allies are on a new world, building for a new future and the Jedi got their own little island to train the next generation for balance. Ian promised that if humanity returns they will strike down the Empire till its no more.

* * *

Cole Satiis wondered about what Earth is like now while he was plowing up a field to grow up crops. His life has changed the past several years from Imperial agent to farmer. He married Lisa Middleston against the social norms of the Earth and had children. Children that will one day fight the Empire to reclaim the Earth.

* * *

"We've lost." Pershing said. "We need to inspire the people if we ever hope to defeat the Empire."

"I know. I just don't know how." President Sharp said. He wanted the Empire to burn during his presidency, but instead, he lost everything. The world had collapsed, but the will of the people is still strong. Everyone wants a war to reclaim their home, but the will is weakened and he needs to strengthen it.

"We are building new weapons, ships, and tactics for the next war. It might help the people spirit."

* * *

When Sharp stepped in front of the stand with the presidential seal everyone stared at him wondering what he could say to make things better. "My fellow Americans and citizens of Earth. We lost the Second Earth War and I can't say anything to make our situation more pleasant. But we are humans. Our ancestors had survived for thousands of years and now it's our turn to adapt for survival. We will rebuild here and build more before going to war once again. In the last war, we had a decade of preparation and in that time we built a measurable fleet and weapons. I say that we will reclaim our home we will have new weapons that will be unlike anything they have seen. The last ship that fought the Empire was the _E.S.S America_ was sending a live feed of the battle. A lone ship against hundreds of thousands Star Destroyers and two dozen Super Star Destroyers. Most of the enemy fleet was blown apart before they finally destroyed the ship. Imagine a fleet of these ships. No world could stop us. I have also been informed of some of the technology being designed. A Hyperspace Missile, gunships, Nukes, and personal armor like no other. This next war will redefine warfare for the Universe. We will reclaim the Earth and tear down the Empire ship by ship for the millions who have died so we can be here."

* * *

Earth Date - December 24, 1925

Notre Dame, Paris, France

World War II - Day 145

* * *

Edgar Lièvremont was an old man now. His wife Sonia had passed a year ago to the measles and the old vet wanted to be buried next to his departed wife. Now the world has gone to hell. The Nazis as they call themselves took over his country starting another blasted World War. The army tried to defend their land but failed. A resistance rose to fight the German army his daughter Adélie lead a cell in Paris and brought him to help train the new soldiers. Now he sat on one of the church's many benches waiting for his daughter to return with the cell of twenty men. When the men came back, the old man searched for his daughter only to find out she was killed while covering their backs. He fell to the ground in grief. His last child. Gone. Edgar looked at the battle-tested men knowing they need a new leader and Edgar wanted to take vengeance for his people and his children who died fighting the Germans.

* * *

Earth Date - December 31, 1925

Warsaw, Poland

World War II - Day 152

* * *

Dawid Baginski gripped his machine gun waiting for the German army to fall into their trap. For days now the Germans have laid siege against the Polish city, but the people's free spirit is strong and won't let the enemy. Tanks rolled down the streets while Dawid looked over at the other side of the street and saw the scared faces ob boys on the other side. When the explosion of a mine echoed across the street the soldiers charged at the enemy direction see one tread of a tank blown apart and the machine itself was intact. Its guns opened fire and the soldiers fell one by one. Dawid felt a bullet hit his ribs and leg, but he continued the charge. He climbed on top of tank and opened the hatch before firing his gun killing the crew. The German platoon behind the machine of destruction opened fire on the Polish soldier and the young boy fell with a hundred holes in his chest.

* * *

Earth Date - January 3, 1925

Greece-Italy Occupied Boarder

World War II - Day 155

* * *

Captain Sergios Antonias watch as the Italian army charged against the Greek hills only to be cut down by Machine guns. For months now, Greece has repealed the Axis's attack several attacks to control the ancient land. Bombers were shot down, ships were sunk by torpedos, and tanks were blasted apart. Sergios smiled knowing that the Italians would never take Greece and wished the Earth War could have gone better.

* * *

Earth Date - January 6, 1925

Texas-Oklahoma Border

World War II - Day 158

* * *

General Máximo Lain watched as the enemy trenches exploded into dust. The Mexican army has lead a successful charge against the ex American land. The land that once belonged to the Mexican government. It is his childhood dream to reclaim this land for Mexico and now that dream is a reality.

* * *

Earth Date - January 6, 1925

Berlin, Germany

World War II - Day 158

* * *

General Kurt Stettin waited with the other generals for the Führer to entered the war room. To the other general, Kurt appears to be a pureblood German. In reality, he is a spy wanting to free the oppressed from the fascist nation. When the doors open and Hitler entered the room the group bolted up and raised their right hands and yelled, "Hail Hitler!" Kurt hated saying that sentence each time. Each time he wished he could shoot each bastard in that room.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello readers. I hoped you enjoy this story so far. This is the last chapter of the war with the Empire. I will be reworking on the rest of the story to fix any mistakes and grammar issues that have been stated in the past before I on the next Earth War. I have plenty of time now because of the coronavirus (not affected, just my regular day life been canceled). I hope you all are safe from the virus and if you got it, I hope you're have a quick recovery. Have a good day amicos.


	37. Coalition

Earth Date - March 8, 1956

Dodgers Stadium, Checkk, Nerney, United States, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,385

Cold War - Day 6,254

* * *

"Up next to the bat in Number 42, _Jakie Robinson_." David McLain announced over the speakers and Luke Orson cheered with the crowd. Since he was young, Luke watched Robinson play baseball better than a lot of the guys in the league. He knows so much has changed since the _Exodus_ and humanity reestablishing itself on this world. Luke wasn't alive when the war ended, but he knows the stories. Everyone knows the stories. Mindless destruction that spread all across the Unknown Region which humanity calls the _Terra Region_. Luke wishes he'll see his parents home one day. Till then he'll watch Dodgers beat the Red Sox.

* * *

Earth Date - March 10, 1956

Presidential Building, New D.C, New Iowa-South Lakota Boarder, United States, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,387

Cold War - Day 6,256

* * *

President Dwight D. Eisenhower was reading the files of the latest on the Stock Market. Ever since the crash back in 1931, the economy was in shambles, but President Franklin D. Roosevelt changed everything and brought the economy back up again. Now years later since the man's death, the economy is still recovering, but better than before. All he could do now is to hope that the States will come up on top.

* * *

Earth Date - March 14, 1956

Forest of York, Communist Republic of Crusados, Crusados, Columbas System, Sector 79, Wild Stars, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,391

Cold War - Day 6,260

* * *

"This is Tengo Beta Four reporting in. Enemy site spotted. Lattitude 73 degrees South, Longitude 145 degrees West. Five miles out. Copy?" Sergeant George Watts reported to command.

"Copy Tengo Beta Four. Bomber ten minutes out. Copy?" Command asked.

"Copy Command. Tengo Beta Four Out." George replied. For almost two years now Crusados has been in a civil war between freedom and Communism after a year of independence from Great Britain. Now the U.S sent military aid to the Confederate Democratic Republic. George leads a squad of clones on dangerous missions through the forest of this world. He watched the enemy soldier go along their business while he knew what was going to happen. One missile, followed by death. Weapons have gotten advanced since the Second Earth War. Long-range missiles, Planet range missiles, Hyperspace missiles, anti-EMP plating, Orbit Bombardment Cannons, AT-TS Walker, and so much more. His favorite was, of course, the SA Suits. The suits are similar to Stormtrooper armor but is a one-piece with the front armor being able to open and seal airtight, has little storage units for ammo where it opens up and pushes an unloaded gun in the unit then pull out to open fire again, piston gauntlets, and the torso and the helmet is made out of a light Beskar alloy called _Besa_ which is able to withstand blaster fire.

"Command. Tengo Beta Four copy?"

"Copy command." George replied.

"Bombers five minutes out, requesting ground cover over."

"Over. Tengo Beta Four out." George said as he motioned Snip over. Snip is one of the best snipers in the 31st Combat Company. "Take out anti-air gunners."

"Yes sir." Snip replied as he laid on the ground and ready his rifle. The clone spent a minute adjusting the scope. "Eyes on four guns. Empty."

"Put a bullet in anyone who tries to arm the guns."

"Yes sir." Snip said and an alarm echoed across the forest and the enemy barked orders to each other. Snip fired four shots. Seconds later four more bullets left his rifle. As his last two bullets left the rifle the bomber soured over the enemy, before a large explosion replaced the enemy site. George adjusted his built-in binoculars to see the enemy was wiped out.

"Tengo Beta Four. Command Copy?"

"Copy. Enemy status." Command asked.

"Flames. Heading back to base. Tengo Beta Four out."

* * *

Earth Date - March 21, 1956

_The Rebik Prideman_, Rings of Blue Sun, Gero System, Sector 75, Wild Stars, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,398

Cold War - Day 6,267

* * *

When Starlest Yekheba Umb walked onto the bridge of his ship the crew bolted up and place their lower arms to their chest and lowered their upper arms to the ground. "Glory and honor to the Rebiks!"

Yekhaba lowered his arms to the ground and tighten his upper tusks, "Honor to the noble soldiers!"

"Loyalty to the Star Keepers!" the group yelled in unison before returning to their duties for the _Great Imperialx_. The Starlest eyed his men knowing that all would die for Star Keepers. Yekheba knows that his ship holds an important task for his people, the Rebiks. A native species that lived in the Andromeda Galaxy since the beginning. When the Allies found them, the Rebik had control forty sectors called the Rebik Region. The Rebik has four arms with six fingers one each, scale skin like a snake, and four tusks, two pointed up on the forehead and two pointed down from the corners of their mouths. Yekhaba's ship was shaped into a spear-like structure with anti-fighter cannons across the hull, fourteen anti-ship cannons placed on the sides, and the_ Starlight Beam_ on the front of the ship. An untested weapon that could destroy entire ships.

"Starlest. Jiuk starcraft exiting hyperspace." Waver Hebreka Wou reported.

"Ready all weapons! Leave no survivors!" the Starlest ordered. The Jiuk was another native species of the Andromeda and live long enemies of the Rebiks. The insect-like Jiuk had a slim build, six arms with spikes on the elbows, pinchers near their mouth that could piece metal, large bug-like eyes, and some had wings while others don't. Those with wings could shoot acid from thirty yards away. The strongest among them were soldier drones while the weaker ones were worker drones for their queen. No Rebik had ever seen a Jiuk queen alive or dead and when the Queen dies, the Hive's drones will fight more furiously and commit suicide runs to destroy the enemy, but never needlessly. Some spectate that they have a Population Queen that commands the Hive Queens, though there is no evidence to support it. The Rebiks considered them as primitive bugs and nothing more.

The two species had fought each other in an endless war for centuries. Then the humans found them and managed to piece together a truce by some miracle. Then the Cold War came and each species had to choose a side. Capitalism or Communism. The Rebiks chose the U.S.S.R while the Jiuk chose the Americans. Since then many battles were rage between the two sides and the Americans, French, and British always give aid to the bugs. So no major war was declared. He hopes that they go to war, so he could end the bugs for his father, Star Weeper Queka Umb. He never knew the man for he died in the _Battle of the Er Cluster_. Since then, Yekheba thirst for the bugs blood. Now, this is his chance.

A dozen rock coral-like ships appeared in front of them and hundreds of bug fighters left the firing ships. The enemy fire molten rock and metal from destroyed ships and terraformed worlds. The ship's shields held against the primitive enemy weapons. "Open fire!" Yekheba ordered and the cannons began to blast the enemy apart. Within minutes the capital ships were destroyer but the fighters charged at the mighty cruiser only to be destroyed by the guns or crashing into the shield. When the battle was over Yekheba pulled out a knife, followed by his crew. "Glory in Rebik victory arms!" they all said in unison is they craved the sacred symbol of victory in their palms. An x with a triangle over it leaving blood to dry up and create a scar. The deeper the scar, the more honor a warrior will receive is deepened on this symbol. This scar can only be received through a victory in battle. "Death to Rebik enemies!"

* * *

Earth Date - March 22, 1956

Vulson Hive, Cher, Cherep System, Sector 103, Hive Core, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,399

Cold War - Day 6,268

* * *

Minister Beept kneeled to the Supreme Queen. She wasn't large as building like many thinks at first, but a big as an Earth car. She was six legs to crawl around and four arms with blades attached to her hands. She had no pinchers but had two tusks that twist around each other as she aged. She only gives birth to future queens so that they might grow the Empire. All Jiuk respect the near ancient queen. Today she requested the Ministers of each Hive Colony to the main Hive. Hundreds were already in the Queen chambers when Beept arrived so he was in the far back. The old Queen moved to the center pedestal that overlooked the crowd. "My Ministers of the Jiuk. Today is a special day for us. Today is the day I step down from the duties of Supreme Queen." she said and sadness engulfed the crowd. "Don't be sad. Today is the day a new Queen hatches from her cacoon and claims my throne so that we can expand. In my reign, I have seen war claim many of my daughters and many of my daughters claiming the worlds of the Rebiks. I was not alive during the times of the beginning of the war, but I know from what has been taught that we were judge based on our appearance. But during my reign, we had a small time of peace between our enemies. I hope that my new and last daughter will see peace like that again." she continued motioning to a cacoon hanging from the ceiling. "Today I die. So that our future remains bright."

Beept saw the Queen laying down as her soul left her lifeless body. All of the Jiuk from the far reaches of space could feel it. The present Jiuk bowed down to their dead queen. Their only hope now is the cacoon above them.

* * *

Earth Date - March 28, 1956

Hindale, Slamdal, Moltel System, Sector 321, Outer Core, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,405

Cold War - Day 6,274

* * *

Laurel McMiller is an Ambassador for the United States with the purpose of keeping a fragile peace with the Des. The reason why it is fragile because they did not the American government but hates the Soviets more. So Laurel constantly travels to Hindale. She unbuckled her seat and float towards the cockpit. The sight still seems strange to her. The world was in between two suns where ships must be careful to not stray away or else they will get caught in one of the sun's gravity. The black and red world has two giant towers that connect to a dockyard ring that circles each sun. As she looked at the impressive structures, the ship swerved to avoid a collision with _Fex_. One of the five moons that orbit this world and is the most random. Some days it's slow as a turtle, others it is fast as a fighter jet and the orbit is constantly changing.

"This is Slamdal Steller Space Command. Transmit your codes or be fired upon." a native ordered over the comms.

"Transmitting codes." the human pilot replied as he clicked several buttons and Laurel went back to her seat. Moments later the native gave them the go-ahead and the U.S shuttle landed on a Hooverstation. She felt the gravity pull her down even if it is light as air but she is used to it. When Laurel exited the shuttle, Killoux Seltx stood in the hanger. The Des stood nearly ten feet tall and scale-like armor covering their bodies similar to the SA Suits.

"Greet Laurel." Killoux greeted Laurel. The Des knowledge of English is limited to a few words due to their vocal cords so a Protocol droid is always with an Ambassador. "Besa shipments on time."

"That is good to hear. How are you mining operations in the Heart, Inner, and Outer Core?"

"On time."

"Good to hear."

* * *

Earth Date - April 1, 1956

New Moscow, Severlia, Mother Russia System, Sector 1,231, Communist Core, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,409

Cold War - Day 6,278

* * *

Nikita Khrushchev watched as the American shuttle landed twenty yards in front of him. For seven days now the U.S has blockaded the planet Checklyskia from receiving eighteen Chinson Series Four Cruisers. No one wants another war. Ever since the fall of Earth and exile to the Andromeda, humanity been through two wars and six conflicts. The current one is the Crusados Conflict. Nikita doesn't want humanity to destroy itself. He believes in Communism, but believe that they can work with the Capitalist in peace. As the American female ambassador walked towards the Russian with two bodyguards by her side. "Good morning Ambassador Tina Lenard. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all my. It has been fifteen years since an American step foot on Russian soil?" Tina asked.

"Yes I'm afraid. Now you are here. This is a pleasant turn of events for both of our nations."

"For the whole Galaxy." she corrected.

"Yes. For the whole galaxy. Let me show to your rooms you're be staying for the talks." the Russian offered.

"Thank you Nikita." the American said as the two walked inside.

"I hear that your brother is doing an excellent job with the Jedi Order."

"He has. He hopes that once the Cold War calms down, he'll move the Order to an isolated planet."

"I hope so. The Jedi being on Coalition, a Capitalist world makes a common Communist feel like that the Jedi are evil men and women."

"Believe me. They are not evil. In the Empire's eyes, they are, but in the eyes of the free they are good."

"I hope you are right." Nikita replied. "May I ask you a question Mrs. Lenard?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever wonder when humanity will take back the Earth?"

"Everyday."

"It'll be a bloody fight. A fight that needs the U.S.S.R and the U.S united for."

"On that, we agree. A Galactic wide war between us will only strengthen the Empire."

"If there is still an Empire." Nikita replied and noticed Tina's puzzled look. "There were rebellions in the Empire and sooner or later they would be united and if lucky enough. Destroy the Empire. I hope that has happened."

"I hope so too."

* * *

Earth Date - April 5, 1956

_U.S.S.S South Lakota_, Terak System, Sector 921, Middle Region, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,413

Cold War - Day 6,282

* * *

Petty Officer Third Class Hugh O'Regan was in an anti-fighter gun on a Stellar Battleship. From his view, he could see the new E.S.S _America III_. Everyone knew the story of the first _E.S.S_ _America_ as the ship that saved the Earth. But everyone will always remember the _E.S.S America II_. During the _First Andromeda War_, it fought against the _Lizarils_. A reptile-like species that had a larger population than Earth due to the many clone facilities and high birth rate. They had control of two dozen systems when humanity found them. They had millions of ships for war. Evidence from after the war shows other intelligence lives that went extinct to the reptiles. The Allies barely hold them off on their world, thanks to the _E.S.S America II._ During the _Battle of Lizaril Prime,_ the ship destroyed half of the fleet before it's reactor overheated and exploded. Unlike the destruction of the E.S.S America I, the blast radius engulf another quarter of the enemy fleet. From there, the Allie fleet engaged the enemy fleet, wiping them out. The last world with those monsters is their home. Lizaril Prime. That taught them a lesson. To be wary of the native of the Andromeda and to prepare for war.

* * *

Earth Date - April 9, 1956

Marine Camp Nerney, North Lakota, United States, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,417

Cold War - Day 6,286

* * *

Jhath Jol was told that Marine training was going to suck. Her father immigrated to the U.S from Serpent Dawn before she was born. When she became the age for Mandalorian training her father began to teach her the ways of a Mandalorian. She refitted her father's armor to her fitting when he passed. Now she wants to serve her nation and joined the U.S Marines. Everyone told her it would be hard, but she did not imagine the labors work they put her through or that they will force her in a gas chamber so they could release tear gas on them. Her father told her that the Mandos make the best soldiers in the Galaxy but after the several weeks of Marine boot camp, she is beginning to think that the Marines might be better than the Mandos. Jhath had a gas mask on as she walked into the chamber. When the recruits were all in the chamber, Drill Sergeant Malcolm closed the door and turned on the gas. When the room was filled with the gas, Malcolm gave the signal to unseal the masks. Jhath unsealed her mask and the tear gas engulfed her senses. The pain was unbearable. When the door opened minutes later, she ran out and tore the mask off. The fresh air felt relief to her and she smiled knowing that this was going make her an ultimate weapon.

* * *

Earth Date - April 10, 1956

The Elizabeth Isles, Great Britain, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,418

Cold War - Day 6,287

* * *

Barney Bailey watch as the wielders wield the wings to a T-E65 X-Wing Fighter when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see Lena Harper behind him. "What is it Lena?"

"New London wants more fighters to be produced as soon as possible." Lena answered.

"Why?"

"Don't know. Cold war tensions I guess."

"Whenever we talk about the Cold War, I wonder about Earth and how they are doing?"

"Same here." Lena replied. "Do you think we'll ever see it?"

"I don't know. I was a year old when humanity left. I hope to see it one day."


	38. World War

Earth Date - April 10, 1956

Lake of the Ozarks, Missouri, Great Mexico

World War II - Day 11,418

Cold War - Day 6,287

* * *

Liam has grown too old to lead the United States army any more. Now he is on the porch of a small house with a view of a beautiful lake waiting for the Allies to return so peace can be restored once again. The Axis has control of most of the world. Germany controls Europe and Northern Aisa. Egypt has Africa, the Middle East, and half of India. Japan occupies the Pacific islands, the remaining Asian nations, and the other half of India. Mexico crushed South America and has taken most of the North. Italy fell to German control back in 1942. Liam knows that they would have lost the world if it weren't for the many secret bases and the Canadian and American army's use of the terrain. But he also knows that if the Axis bastards ever take the Ozarks then the last resistance will fall to Facistism and freedom will die. He prays to God that day never happens and that the Allies hurry back home.

* * *

Earth Date - April 19, 1956

Wilderness, Nigeria Colony, Great Eqyptian Empire

World War II - Day 11,427

Cold War - Day 6,296

* * *

Kamil is one of the last rebels left of the _Free Nigeria Movement_. The Egyptian's took over after Germany sold it to them after taking over Italy. All he has ever known was war. Kamil never knew his parents, but he knows that he is fourteen years of age. Rebels found him abandoned on the streets, so they took the young boy in. For years he was trained on how to use a rifle and build an IEDs. Kamil watched as children play on the roads. They had the childhood he will never gain. But his childhood was sacrificed so that others will never have to give up their childhoods for freedom again. Now he aimed his rifle at an Egyptian officer. For days he watched as the Eqyptian went along his day. Today is the day Eqypt loses another fool. He aimed his rifle at the officer's head. The officer was giving some kind of inspirational speech when he fired his rifle. The bullet hit straight in the enemy's forehead.

* * *

Earth Date - April 21, 1956

_Graf Zeppelin F_, Russian Airspace, Nazi Germany

World War II - Day 11,429

Cold War - Day 6,298

* * *

VEIT-RF4321 is a clone engineer born from the Reich. For all his life, he's been trained for a military career. Nothing more, nothing less. Now he is stationed on the Hovership _Graf Zeppelin F_. A state of the art carrier that patrols over land and sea designed to repel the Allies when they return. He knows of nothing else.

* * *

Earth Date - April 23, 1956

Poland Airspace, Nazi Germany

World War II - Day 11,431

Cold War - Day 6,300

* * *

Arnold Blazek lost his wife and four children when the Nazis found one of the Resistance's airfields and bombed the hell out of it. Arnold's squadron of Caudron C.714 fighters managed to get into the air before the bombers hit them. The outdated fighters had little effect on the heavier armor Arado E.760 bombers. They only managed to shoot down four out of four dozen bombers that day. Now he is leading his squadron to ambush a German patrol. "Warbird Squadron report in."

"Warbird One reporting in." Hugo Lew reported in. He is the oldest pilot in the squadron and was eight when the Second Earth War ended and World War II started.

"Warbird Two reporting in." Tytus Wachowicz said. Before joining the Resistance he lived in a peaceful town trying to survive. Then the Germans found out several of his neighbors were sending messages to rebellions all over the world. In retaliation the Nazis bombed the town, leaving hundreds dead.

"Warbird Three reporting in." Daria Ryczek reported. She joined the Resistance when she turned sixteen and been flying since then.

"Warbird Four Reporting in." Inocentry Bacha said angrily. He lost his little sister when the Nazis found out she was blind. They took her away when she was three, twenty years ago. With every battle, he remembers that day.

"Warbird Five Reporting in and ready to shoot down some Germans." Kacper Brodzik reported. His father died when the Nazis invaded Poland. His mother was among the first to join the Resistance and later was killed ambushing a German convoy.

"Warbird Six Reporting in." Odeta Hutnik replied. The sixteen-year-old is one of the best pilots in the Resistance. She joined up when her little sister was shot by a German after stealing medicine for her sick older sister.

"Warbird Sevan Reporting in." Lech Smolen reported. He's been hiding from the Germans for years before the Resistance found him and put him in a fighter. He's been flying proudly ever since.

"Warbird Eight Reporting in." Bożimir Banas said. He's been part of the Resistance since he was six by sending messages between all of the cells in Poland. Now at the age of nineteen, he's in the skies.

"Okay people. You know the drill. Strike from below and send them to hell." Arnold commanded as they spotted a Junker JU 97 P squadron above them. "Commence the attack run."

"Yes sir." the squadron replied as they soured up. Every Polish plane opened fire at the exposed jet engines, followed by nine out of ten fighters exploding. Odeta quickly opened fire on the last fighter which exploded.

"Head back to airfield people." Arnold ordered after another successful victory.

* * *

Earth Date - April 30, 1956

Greek Hills, Greece, Nazis Germany

World War II - Day 11,438

Cold War - Day 6,307

* * *

General Sergios Antonias unsheathed his sword as the enemy walked closer to the fake hill. For years Greece held strong against the Italians, now the Nazis are attempting to take control of the ancient land. When the German tanks passed them and the platoons of soldiers walk by oblivious to the threat, Sergios yelled, "FIRE!" The surprised Germans looked up the fake hill and downhill before the Greek guns pierced their hearts. Sergios watched as four Greek placed throw anti-tank mine in front of the German tanks. Moments later flames engulfed the enemy. The flames, slowly engulfed the fake hill as the Greeks retreated to survive to fight another day.

* * *

Earth Date - May 15, 1956

Paris, France Colony, Nazi Germany

World War II - Day 11,453

Cold War - Day 6,322

* * *

Edgar has been in an abandoned building so several years now since he lost his right arm after a supply run went bad. He still leads the Resistance but at a distance now. Each day he remembers all of the loss and hardship he has endured through the four war Earth has been in. He hopes that this would be the final war he'll have to be in. He hopes that the Allies would return and free the world from the Axis.

* * *

Earth Date - May 17, 1956

Seoul, Korea, Japan Empire

World War II - Day 11,455

Cold War - Day 6,324

* * *

Haruta Yuko watched as fighters soured into the air. He watched as Imperial Japan corrupted itself. He saw no honor in aligning with Germany or the Eqyptians. He believes in Japan, but he doesn't believe in the leadership. He was still serving his nation for his honor and far from his family. It has been a year since he saw his wife and two children. He looked up to the night sky only to see a blue shield covering them. A reminder that the Allies will one day return to back what they lost. Some days he even has seen a Destroyer floating above the shield. A reminder that the Empire is still there, waiting to destroy them.

* * *

Earth Date - May 21, 1956

Planetary Shield Generator Bravo, Antarctica

World War II - Day 11,459

Cold War - Day 6,328

* * *

Colonel Evan Austin has been on this base for years waiting to turn the Planetary shield down so the Allies could retake the Earth. They've been growing their own food to survive, but one by one by cold and disease killed each of his men. He is the last survivor and the Allies last chance to reclaim their home.

* * *

Earth Date - May 22, 1956

Fort Hindenburg, Virginia, Nazi Germany

World War II - Day 11,460

Cold War - Day 6,329

* * *

"Prep the transmission." General Cäsar Baumeister ordered his men. For a near thirty years, he's been trying to find a way past the Planetary Shield that the Allies used to trap them. Now he has found a way. A single transmission to the Imperial force in this Region.

"Transmission ready sir." the young officer at the controls said as Cäsar walked to the microphone.

"Attention Imperials. I am General Cäsar Baumeister of Nazi Germany on Earth. We understand that the war with you is over, but the aftermath of that war caused another war between the survivors of Earth. We are requesting your help. In exchange, we are sending you the route to where the Allies retreated to. I hope you accept our offer." Cäsar said knowing that this is Germany's last chance to have complete control of the Earth.

* * *

Earth Date - May 24, 1956

Earthkiller Base, Imperial System, Sector 84, Unknown Regions

World War II - Day 11,462

Cold War - Day 6,331

* * *

Grand Admiral Bex was in his officer deep in the secret First Order base when his holoprojector turned on. The old ex-Imperial looked to see Vice Admiral Gerrison. "Yes Vice Admiral."

"We intercepted a message sir. From Earth." the First Order officer said and Bex's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Put it though." he ordered.

"_Attention Imperials. I am General Cäsar Baumeister of Nazi Germany on Earth. We understand that the war with you is over, but the aftermath of that war caused another war between the survivors of Earth. We are requesting your help. In exchange, we are sending you the route to where the Allies retreated to. I hope you accept our offer._" the Earthling said.

"Do you have the route?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I will inform the Supreme Leader of our findings." Bex said smiling. He was glad that he has finally found the cowards.


	39. Return to War

Earth Date - May 24, 1956

Earthkiller Base, Imperial System, Sector 84, Unknown Regions

World War II - Day 11,462

Cold War - Day 6,331

* * *

Bex stood in a large dark waiting for Snoke to receive his message. When the Supreme Leader's giant image appeared in front of him, he gave a bow. "What is it Grand Admiral?"

"I have excellent news. I discovered where the Allies ran off to." Bex said and Snoke's expression changed drastically.

"Where?" he asked coldly.

"In a far off galaxy. We discovered it when a group on the planet Earth managed to send a message through to us. They request military aid." Bex replied. "Your orders?"

"Send a small force to investigate. If it is true then have them map the enemy Galaxy."

"Of course Supreme Leader."

* * *

Earth Date - May 24, 1956

_Kells Revenge_, Earthkiller Base Space, Imperial System, Sector 84, Unknown Regions

World War II - Day 11,462

Cold War - Day 6,331

* * *

Vice Admiral Helt was in his private chamber when the Grand Admiral request him. Helt turned on the holoprojector and Bex's image appeared. "Vice Admiral. I am sending you a route to another galaxy that the Allies retreated to. Find them and map the galaxy."

"Understood sir." Helt replied as the Grand Admirals image faded away. This is the moment they were waiting for. He smiled knowing that the Earth's time is up.

* * *

Earth Date - July 12, 1956

_Kells Revenge_, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,511

Cold War - Day 6,380

* * *

When the fleet of thirty _Resurgent_-Class Star Destroyers exit hyperspace, Helt was surprised that he made it to a new galaxy. Untouched besides from the Allies. He ordered the fleet to be in range for scanners to scan the enemy world but far enough not to be noticed. "Commence scanning."

"Yes sir." a Petty Officer replied. Moments passed before he turned to the Vice Admiral. "Scanners are being blocked. Unknown reason."

"Try harder."

* * *

Earth Date - July 12, 1956

Allies Military Operation Building, Allie Isle, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,511

Cold War - Day 6,380

* * *

Admiral Harrison Gardner was in his office having lunch with Armada Admiral Hirel Passon of the Aran Union, one of the U.S strongest allies in the fight against Communism and Imperialism. The Aranians were similar to humans except for small spikes on their knuckles.

After they finished eating a Rear Admiral entered the office. "We have a situation sir."

"What is it?" the Admiral asked.

"Unidentified ships in this system. Possible Imperial." the Read Admiral answered and the two high ranking naval officer bolted up. Gardner closed the blinds of his window closed before opening his computer and getting the President on the screen. When his image appeared he looked concerned as well.

"What's the situation Admiral?" President Eisenhower asked.

"Possible Imperial ships in our system sir.

I could send a fleet to greet them."

"If I may interrupt, but I have another strategy sir." Hirel said.

"What is it?"

"If your ships attack them and one escape, they will know you are alive and send a larger fleet to finish you off." Hirel replied. "But if my ship, _The Union Kastle _attacks them, then they may assume that you were killed off by aliens."

"This is an interesting plan. Are you sure your forces could handle it?"

"Yes. We may never have fought the Empire, but we have their strategies from you. They don't know anything from us."

"Then go. The Empire won the last war, but this time, we'll crush them."

* * *

Earth Date - July 12, 1956

_Kells Revenge_, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,511

Cold War - Day 6,380

* * *

Helt stared at the empty space waiting for news on the enemy. Then the alarms went off on the bridge. "Status!"

"Incoming ship!" a Petty Officer reported as a strange ship exited hyperspace. The forward of the ship was a rectangle box-like structure with a wheel structure attached at the back. "Attempt to contact them. Ready the fighters."

"Yes sir." an Ensign replied as he clicked several buttons. "They aren't not receiving our messages sir."

"Try again. We need to know who they are."

"Four enemy fighter squadrons exiting the enemy ship!" a Petty Officer yelled.

"Launch TIEs and open fire on the ship!" Helt ordered as the enemy cannons fire metallic red spheres at the First Order fleet. Explosions rocked the ships as the battle outside quickly turned one-sided in favor of the enemy. He saw the enemy fighters colliding with TIEs, Destroyers and surviving. Within minutes over half of his fleet was destroyed. "Retreat back to the First Order."

"Yes sir." the Petty Officer said and in minutes they were in hyperspace.

* * *

Earth Date - July 12, 1956

_The Union Kastle_, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,511

Cold War - Day 6,380

* * *

Hirel watched as the enemy fleet flee back to their home. This battle will mark the beginning of a new war. The Empire was as expected. Weak and unstrategic, but he has to admit that it was more difficult than expected. Now to report the battle. "This is Amada Admiral Hirel Passon. The Empire retreated back to the Milky Way."

"Good job Armada Admiral. You might have bought us time, not much but enough to plan for war." Admiral Gardner replied from Coalition.

"I shall update Aran. May Aranx protect us." Hirel said as the transmission ended and Hirel began to contact the Aran Command Council.

"This is Allegiant Feir Kason of the Aran Command Council. Why are you contacting us?" Feir asked.

"The Galatic Empire has been spotted in the Alliance System. Pass this information along to the Council. I'll be filing an official report."

"This is terrible news. I send the information along. May Aranx protect us." Feir said dreadfully.

* * *

Earth Date - July 12, 1956

House of Representatives Chamber, Capitol Hill, New D.C, New Iowa-South Lakota Boarder, United States, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,511

Cold War - Day 6,380

* * *

Representative Abbie Hudson is the newest member of Congress. She represents the people of District 7 of the state Hyrum. All her life, Abbie wanted to help and make life better for everyone, but now she is wondering how she could in politics. Everyone is divided on the important issues and the ones who suffer are the people. The most important issue on the Hill is the Empire. Some want war, but Abbie thinks that war will tear everything they have built and the Empire probably thinks they are dead so why go to war? When she took her seat in the chamber, Abbie noticed President Eisenhower at the front of the room. She wondered what he was doing here. After the usual greeting and introductions, the president walked in front of the microphones. "The Empire has found us." he said and gasped echoed the chambers. "Armada Admiral Hirel Passon ship _The Union Kastle _forced the fleet back to the Milky Way, but we must assume that more will come. It is time to reclaim the Earth and restore peace on our old home. Our time of hiding is over, it is the time to fight." Eisenhower continued. Abbie knows that Eisenhower is calling for war and only Congress has the power to declare war. Now she must decide on war or peace, knowing that they are no longer hidden.

* * *

Earth Date - July 12, 1956

_Kells Revenge_, Hyperspace

World War II - Day 11,511

Cold War - Day 6,380

* * *

"We engaged an unknown alien ship sometime after we exited hyperspace. Our scanners showed no sign of the Allies. I believe that the alien met the Allies and wiped them out." Helt report to Bex as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"How certain they aren't in league with them?" Bex asked.

"Certain. We tried to contact the aliens, but they never responded and they decimated half of the fleet." Helt answered taking a drink of the wine.

* * *

Earth Date - July 13, 1956

Presidential Building, New D.C, New Iowa-South Lakota Boarder, United States, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,512

Cold War - Day 6,381

* * *

"Congress voted against going to war against the Axis or the Empire." Secretary of Defense Charles E. Wilson replied. Eisenhower knew that was going to happen. Most of the young Reps and Senators lost care for the Earth. Why save a world that's been abandoned. But Eisenhower has a plan. The news has already spread and many will take up arms with the U.S behind them.

* * *

Earth Date - July 13, 1956

Fort Jack, Great London, Britain, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,512

Cold War - Day 6,381

The Third Earth War - Day 1

* * *

Alexis Perry joined the Royal Air Force wanting to soar the skies and be the last stand against the enemies of Britain. Ever since the Second Earth War, the air force has shrunk while the Army, Marines, and Space Force grew. Now she was with the dozens of other pilots in the courtyard waiting for Colonel Hayes to deliver the morning news. As he walked on the stand, Alexis noticed something was off. "Soldiers of the British military, I am saddened to inform you the Empire has found the Andromeda." Hayes said and the soldiers gave no gasps, but Alexis was shocked. After so long of hiding, they've been found by their greatest enemy. "War has been declared by Britain, U.S.S.R, Aran Union, and the Rebiks against the Axis and the Empire. Assignments will be passed out soon." he continued and now the soldiers looked at each other with fear in their eyes. "Today we start taking back our lost home and defend the people of Britain. May God protect us."

* * *

Earth Date - July 15, 1956

Counter-Imperial War room, Allies Military Operation Building, Allie Isle, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,514

Cold War - Day 6,383

The Third Earth War - Day 3

* * *

Admiral Gardner eyed all of the military leaders present. The first one he eyed was Admiral Loginov Nikodim from the Soviets. Garnder had little trust in the Russian, but he had more trust in Nikodim than he did for the Rebik Star Weeper Ouork Num. Then he looked at General Leonidas Adams from Britain, followed by the Jiuk Juk Beepa. Then he eyed Viceroy Voj Nuzlu of the Mandalore in his blue style armor, followed by Armada Admiral Hirel Passon in his golden spiked war armor. six nations at war and yet seven present to plan for the war. "We need to secure the Earth and the whole system, along with Sector 1 and 2 if we won't this fight to be won." Gardner said.

"Agreed. The U.S.S.R has enough ships to take Sector 1, depending on the military presence." Nikodim replied.

"The Rebiks has enough ships to take Sector 2 even if the military presence is a hundred to five." Ouork said boldly eyeing the Juk.

"This is no time for pettiness Star Weeper. This is war. We need to be united if we are to survive." Beepa remarked and the Rebik's expression turned sour.

"Enough of this." Hirel interrupted. "You two never seen the Empire in action. You have no idea what they are capable of. In a decade they built hundreds of thousands of ships while holding our progress towards them. They had a near thirty years now. Just imagine what their fleet is like now." With that, the group went silent knowing that he was right. Just of the Allies grew, so did the Empire. "If we are divided then the Empire has already won the war. We are all military leaders so get your heads out the Lasrik and focus on fighting the enemy than ourselves."

"Poetic Hirel." Adams remarked.

"Thank you General Adams. I try."

* * *

Earth Date - September 19, 1956

Lake of the Ozarks, Missouri, Mexico, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3

World War II - Day 11,581

Cold War - Day 6,450

The Third Earth War - Day 70

* * *

Corporal Ava Roach has known nothing but war for all of her eighteen years of life. Her parents stayed on Earth to defend the land of freedom. Now the once free land is in the hands of their enemies and she is in a trench surrounded by trees and camo tarps. It's been raining for days now and mud is starting to slip through the trenches boards and tarps. She laid sat on a wooden bench half asleep when tank fire woke her up and she bolted up. When she raised her rifle at the sounds she saw tanks and hundreds of infantry marching towards the trenches. "We're under attack! Send word to HQ!" she yelled as Sergeant Blake marched towards her.

"Yeah we know! The Japs are in the west, Mexico is right here, while the Nazis are in the North and East! Our only option left is to fight or die!" Blake said as the battle echoed across the Ozarks.


	40. Return Home

Earth Date - September 19, 1956

Hawker Hunter Pod Mk 6, Earth Space, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,581

Cold War - Day 6,450

The Third Earth War - Day 70

* * *

Spacecraftman Ivy Poole is the weapons controller for the box-like pod. If the crew of three gets into trouble, it's her job to keep the enemy of the back of the ship while Flight Sergeant Jay Burke gets them out of there. Now they are the first ones to engage the Imperial fleet above Earth. Jay turned his head to Spacecraftman Ralph Berry, the engineer, "Get the System jammer ready on my command and hope the Stealth Tech keeps the Imps off our back." Jay ordered before turning to Ivy, "Get the EMP bomb ready."

"Yes sir." Ivy replied as they exited hyperspace. The first thing they saw was a small world. Earth. Ivy's parents told her stories about the small world, but now she is seeing it for herself. Her parents saw the loss of the world and now she gets to liberate it. "It's beautiful."

"Super Star Destroyer spotted." Jay said as the Imperial fleet came into view. She was surprised that the fleet only consisted of a thousand Destroyers. Ivy imagined that millions would have been placed here. When the Pod was above the Super Star Destroyer Jay turned to Ivy, "Drop the EMP bomb."

"Yes sir." Ivy said as the bombing hatch opened beneath them and the bomb was jettisoned to the city-ship. "We've got ten minutes to escape the blast radius"

"Good." Jay replied as the Pod speed away. "Ralph, contact the fleet to begin the attack run on the enemy sectors."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Earth Date - September 19, 1956

_The Earth Death_, Earth Space, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,581

Cold War - Day 6,450

The Third Earth War - Day 70

* * *

Admiral Dessa dispised her assignment of guarding a shielded planet. She sees it as a waste of resources. A fleet a thousand ships waiting for a dead enemy. All she does is stand on the bridge and listen to the same reports every day. When Captain ZE-4328 was giving her the same daily report as before, as a burst of blue light engulfed the ship and the bridge went dark. "Status report!" she ordered the petty officers.

"Powers down! Ships dead!" they reported before a fleet exited out of hyperspace in front of them. A fleet that gave no warning for the unprepared First Order ships. Within minutes the Resurgent Destroyers were wiped out, leaving the old Super Star Destroyer alone. She watched as small arrow-shaped ships exited the smaller box-like capital ships and went straight for the old Imperial ship.

"Brace for boarders!" she ordered.

"We can't contact the rest of the crew." the captain replied.

"Then ran and tell the crew clone." Dressa commanded as she placed her hand on her blaster pistol.

"Yes Admiral." the clone replied as he motioned several officers to follow him. She knew that the coming fight was between fist and projectiles.

* * *

When the Lion-Class Boarding Class ship breached the enemy ship, 8CGBS-OA24532 primed his SA80 rifle for close-quarters combat. The clone was biologically five years old but looked like he was in his thirties. His friends called him Nerve due to his nervousness at guarding buildings and this would be his actual battle. He looked at Ones, his closest friend in the Royal Army. "Ready?" Ones asked Nerve.

"Ready as I will be." Nerve said as the hatch opened a hole in the enemy ship and the three squads charged out into the darkness. The British soldiers turned on the lights in their helmets. Four white armored troopers spotted them and raised their rifles and Ones fired four shots into the enemy's foreheads.

"Move it people!" Sergeant Quarter ordered as a uniformed officer jumped him. In response, the clone punched the Imperial in the face. With the power of the suit's pistons, Nerve heard the Imperials skull crack and blood splattering on the metal fist.

"Good job boss." Tea remarked as more troopers marched into the halls. They raised their blasters and pulled the triggers only to find that they weren't firing. Nerve fired his rifle and the troopers fell. Nerve couldn't believe what he just did. He has never taken a life. He never did anything in his life aside from training and guarding. No life. Just service. Born to fight, die fighting.

* * *

Dressa watched as the small boarding ships pierced her ship. She didn't need communications for her to know enemy soldiers were boarding her ship with little challenge. Her troop's weapons would not work due to the effects of the EMP blast, but she hopes the stormtroopers skills in hand to hand combat would lead them to gain an upper hand. When she heard the marching of soldiers, she knew that the enemy was upon them. "When they step on this bridge, charge." she ordered to the dozen officers left on the bridge. Then the marching ceased. Her muscles tensed as she waited for the enemy to charge.

"Surrender or we will open fire!" a soldier yelled. The Admiral said nothing and moments later a small cylinder object was thrown onto the bridge. Followed by a small explosion of sparks and smoke, Dressa flinched from what she thought was a grenade. Then the metal armored soldier marched on the bridge rifles raised. The officers charge the soldier only to be shot down. Two soldiers force the admiral to the ground and put binders on her.

"You're under arrest Imperial." a woman said. _Imperial._ Dressa thought. Then she realized that they were the Allies who ran off so many years ago.

* * *

Earth Date - September 19, 1956

_E.S.S Great Britian_, Earth Space, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,581

Cold War - Day 6,450

The Third Earth War - Day 70

* * *

General Adams waited for the boarders to give the clear. This attack was planned for billions of ships, yet there are around dozens of thousands being reported from three sectors. This confused him. The Imperials were underprepared for this war. None of it made sense to him. "Sir, the ship is ours." Captain Cook reported.

"Excellent. Make contact with the Shield Generator base." Adams ordered.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Earth Date - September 19, 1956

Planetary Shield Generator Bravo, Antarctica, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,581

Cold War - Day 6,450

The Third Earth War - Day 70

* * *

Colonel Evan Austin watched as the German Destroyer-Class Hovership opened fire at the halls and towers guarding the Generator for the advancing army. His mission is over. He failed. Then he heard a beeping sound. A sound he thought he would never hear. The sound of hope. He walked to the console and answer the call. "This is Colonel Evan Austin of the United States Space Force. Identify yourself."

"This is General Leonidas Adams of the British Royal Army. Please lower the shields so we can take back the Earth." the General answered.

"It's about God Damn time." the Colonel said as he lowered the shields before arming the self-destruct. "Kick the Axis buttocks for me please." he continued before the base went up into flames.

* * *

Earth Date - September 19, 1956

Lake of the Ozarks, Missouri, Mexico, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,581

Cold War - Day 6,450

The Third Earth War - Day 70

* * *

When Liam heard the battle waged in the distant raining hills, he walked towards the Command Center as the battle got closer. When the old vet entered the small camouflage barn he saw the officer inside running around with reports from the frontlines. General Gill saw Liam first. "I thought you retired sir."

"Yes, but the war is upon us. It's only a matter of time before I'll have to fight as well." Liam replied.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Gill said with humor in an attempt to lighten the situation. Then the bullets and cannon sound ceased. Liam and Gill looked at each other before a Lieutenant walked to the two.

"The Planetary Shield is down sir." the Lieutenant reported and Liam could hardly believe it.

"The Allies are back." Liam said as he walked out of Command Center as small transport exited through the clouds. Several of the transport fired rockets at the distant hills, into the advancing army. He could see the smoke from the Allies ships and for the first time in a long time, he smiled. Some transports landed near the command center and Liam could tell they were British ships, not American ships. Out of the transport men in metal armor with compact rifles. An officer marched off one of the transports and walked to the Command Center with two soldiers in tow. Liam followed the officer and soldier when Gill met the Brit at the doors.

"May we speak to General Liam." the officer asked.

"I retired years ago. This is General Gill. He's in command." Liam remarked and the three Brits looked at him then at Gill.

"I'm Brigadier Kane Bates of the British Royal Army. The U.s sent us the coordinates for this base." Bates said.

"Why isn't the U.S army here?" Gill asked.

"The politicians in your government refused to declare war, but the military helped us plan this attack. Wasn't expecting the Axis army though."

"Why would they refuse to declare war." Liam asked.

"Most of your leaders never seen the Earth and lost all care for it along with war. Hopefully, you can report the hell you all been through to the last thirty years and get more support." Adams said

"And give them some common sense." Liam added.

* * *

Earth Date - September 19, 1956

Earthkiller Base, Imperial System, Sector 84, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,581

Cold War - Day 6,450

The Third Earth War - Day 70

* * *

Bex was reading the latest report of the secret cloning facilities when the visiting General Hux marched towards the Grand Admiral. "I just received word of non-Republic or Resistance ship engaging our fleet in three Sectors Grand Admiral. One Sector that involves your expertise Bex. Care to explain what if happening?" Hux said and the Grand Admiral eyes widen.

"How fast were the ships destroyed?" Bex asked.

"Minutes. Why does it matter?" Hux replied and Bex knew who his enemy was.

"Captain CD-W23213." Bex yelled.

"Yes sir." the clone replied.

"Have Vice Admiral Helt demoted to Captain for his incompetence and ready the Base for Protocol Return."

"Yes sir." the captain said before walking to a console.

"What is going on Grand Admiral?" Hux asked.

"You wanted to see why so much of the First Order resources go to my operation Hux, but before it was classified to you to know the exact details. Now you will receive the exact details of two old war that nearly brought down the CIS and Empire." Bex said as he handed the General a datapad. I'll be informing the Supreme Leader of the new war."

* * *

When Snoke giant image appeared in front of the Grand Admiral, he wasted no time. "The Allies returned home."

"I thought they were dead." Snoke said remembering their last meeting. "If they returned, then they aren't dead. Why did you lie to me?"

"I was given false information. Punishment is already being served to the one who gave me the false information."

"What is the situation?"

"We lost three Sectors. So far that is it."

"Keep them in those three Sectors until Starkiller is finished. Does Hux know?"

"Yes. He gave me the information of the three Sectors. I just put the pieced together." Bex answered. "Possible unknown enemy alien allies as well."

"This war will not be a repeat of the last two with the Earth." Snoke commanded. "No enemy victory. No enemy retreat. Just the death of our enemies. If the war turns badly, then the Sith Eternal will intervene. But you life will be payment for their use. Understood?"

"Yes Supreme Leader." Bex answered as Snoke's imaged faded.

* * *

Earth Date - September 19, 1956

House of Representatives Chamber, Capitol Hill, New D.C, New Iowa-South Lakota Boarder, United States, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,581

Cold War - Day 6,450

The Third Earth War - Day 70

* * *

Abbie Hudson watched as President Eisenhower took the stand. She figured this was another attempt to declare war against the Empire and the Axis. "My fellow Americans. Today our allies against the Empire launched a successful attack against three Sectors and reinforced the last free American settlement that has been fighting the Axis for a near thirty years." the President said and gasps filled the room as a large holo image of a fifty old year black male. "This is General Matthew Gill of the United States Earth Force. He took command of the last American military force left on Earth after General Liam Nerney retired from old age. General Gill."

"Thank you Mr. President." the General said. "I joined the Force to keep this land free from the enemies that threatened to take this land. The Axis has taken everything. Every town, nation, sea, and the skies. Millions are dead under the boot of Facistism and tyranny. If it weren't for the British forces, today we would have been wiped out. We are still here fighting for this land and we will force the Axis back to their holes, with or without your help." the General continued and Abbie was stunned when images of what remains of the Earth. "These are the images we managed to gather from around the world." Gill continued as the images of scorched Earth that was once a forest with the skeletons of tanks and men. "This the aftermath of the Battle of the Ozarks. twenty thousand Americans dead." the general said before the image changed to a video of soldiers aiming their rifles at a group of black U.S soldiers, then they fired and the Americans. "This is the aftermath of Company 21 after fighting the Germans in Washington D.C."

"Good God." a nearby Rep whispered as the image changed to the remains of a collapsed Eifel Tower.

"German bombed this tower in a failed attempt to kill one Resistance sniper." Gill said as the image changed to another video, but this is off old aircraft being shot down by a floating ship. "This is a Polish fighter force of thirty attempting to escape. Thirty souls. A dozen were young as seventeen." Gill continued as the image changed back to the General. "There are hundreds of many horrors commented by the Axis and we don't know all of it. Please send aid. If the Axis wins the Earth, then we're be surrendering freedom for Luxury. If not the Empire then declare war on the Axis, for the sake of all things holy. I beg of you to remember these images when you go along your days."

Abbie's mind repeated all of those images in her head over and over. So much destruction and death, because they lived in Luxury while millions suffered. When it was time to vote on the matter, her mind went to the children who know nothing but war and death. She was lost. When Abbie took office, she promised to help the United States. Now she realized she has failed that mission. She dislikes war, but this is a war that must be fought. Not to reclaim a lost world, but to free the oppressed.

* * *

Earth Date - September 20, 1956

Presidential Building, New D.C, New Iowa-South Lakota Boarder, United States, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,582

Cold War - Day 6,451

The Third Earth War - Day 71

* * *

"Congress has declared war on the Axis, but not the Empire sir." Fleet Admiral Gardner reported President Eisenhower and the small group of Military leaders. Navy Fleet Admiral Isla Fisher, General of the Air Force Dexter John, General of the Army Thomas Barnett, and General Lucian Mills of the Marines. "Just by one vote. Lucky us."

"No. Not lucky. War is never lucky. This war is going to reign hell across two Galaxies. Billions of trillions will suffer for it. It'll destroy nations. Make sure we come out on top Admiral." Eisenhower asked Gardner.

"Yes sir." Gardner replied.

"What's the plan to take down the Axis?" Eisenhower asked.

"I suggest we liberate North America, then marched our force into Mexico while the Navy and Air Force cuts their supply lines from the rest of the Axis." General Barnett suggested. "We could also use orbital bombardments, but we don't know how powerful their shields are."

"Valid points General. These new hovercrafts will be difficult to destroy. They were designed to repel us." General John added.

"It'll also be a good time to test our new _Shark Mk 1 Fighters_." Fleet Admiral Fisher remarked.

"Mexico force in South America will need to be taken care of as well. I suggest the Army goes to Mexico from the North while the Corps goes in from the South." General Mills added.

"Then where to?" Eisenhower asked.

"I suggest Africa, followed by the Middle East while our Allies handle Asia and Europe." John answered.

"Then get the troops ready. This is going to one hell of a war." Eisenhower ordered as he looked out of his office windows to see the flag waving with the wind.


	41. Operation Eagle Homeland: Part One

Earth Date - November 13, 1956

Outpost AUST-15, Alaskan Wilderness, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,636

Cold War - Day 6,505

The Third Earth War - Day 125

* * *

Dieter Körver was at a small outpost for a month now as the winter settered in. The outpost had one building at the center will a dirt wall creating a one hundred yard perimeter. The land was a freezing hell in his opinion and the anything he does is go up the overwatch tower to see if any fool would attack. He was liting a cigarette to pass the time when he raised his head and saw a man in robes walking toward them a hundred yards away. The German grabbed his sniper rifle and aim it at the man. Then the man stopped and raised his arm toward Dieter as he pulled the trigger. A loud boom followed but the man was still standing alive. He could not believe it. He lowered his rifle and saw the bullet just floating midair a few inches from the tower. "Körver! What's going on!" Leutnant Elmar Wegner asked as the bullet turned to one of the tower's columns and it went through the wood. "Körver!"

"Stranger hundred yards North! Has magic!" Dieter yelled at the Nazi officer before looked back at the direction the man was, only to see the woods.

"No ones there Dieter! You misfired!" Wegner yelled.

"Actually." a stranger remarked in German behind the soldiers who raised their rifles. "He would have hit his mark, but the Force is a powerful ally."

"Hands in the air!" Wegner ordered.

"I am Jedi Knight Lukáš Šulc and I am here to discuss your surrender and the location of your Region base." the Jedi replied.

"Open fire!" the Leutnant ordered and Lukáš raised his arms as he did to Dieter. The Germans fired till their rifle ammo were out leaving a wall of bullets. The soldiers back up in fear as the bullet dropped to the ground. With a wave of the Jedi's hand, the rifles went flying in the distance.

"Surrender to the United States Army and tell me the location of this region's base." Lukáš said he revealed a silver cylinder and Dieter heard a buzzing sound. "Or face the blade of my lightsaber." the Jedi continued and Dieter admired the fool. Two soldiers Dieter recognized as the clones NRWQ-1977 and NRWR-1999, charged at Lukáš who waved his lightsaber and the two Germans fell to the ground lifeless. Dieter didn't know how they were killed. He imagined the lightsaber as a magical weapon. The remaining soldiers charged and the Jedi waved his hand at the tower, which it began to tilt and fall on top of the soldiers. Dieter managed to jump near enough the edge of the Command Center to hold him but leaving him dangling about twenty feet above the ground as he heard the tower collapsed on his fellow soldiers. "Need help there friend?"

"Go to hell witch!" Dieter yelled while trying to climb onto the metal roof.

"I'm trying to help. Right now the U.S and Britain have troops ready to engage every Nazi base in Alaska and Canada. The Aran Union took control of Greenland just an hour ago. Blood has already been spilled." Lukáš continued as Dieter's hands left the top of the roof and was floating midair. "You can help end more bloodshed."

"You're a fool if this Germany will surrender to an American!" Dieter yelled.

"Germany surrendered dealing World War I and I'm just an Immigrant." Lukáš remarked.

"That was when old men tired of war ruled. Germany is ruled by men who remember the dead men and dream of our past glory. Now we rule so much and are willing to die."

"But are you?"

"Yes." Dieter said as he pulled out a pistol and aim it at the Jedi only to have it thrown from his hands. Then he heard the sound of transports landing and the marching of soldiers.

"Jedi Knight Lukáš Šulc. We will have this outpost secured in five." a soldier reported.

"Good. Send out a radio message to the rest of the region stating this outpost been taken by the U.S and be ready for a bomber raid." Lukáš ordered as Dieter was put back on the ground for two soldiers to arrest him.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Earth Date - November 13, 1956

Alaska Region Base, Nome, Alaska, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,636

Cold War - Day 6,505

The Third Earth War - Day 125

* * *

Generalleutnant Johnathan Klopstock was reading reports when his phone ranged. Klopstock picked it up thinking it's just another power outage. "What is it?"

"We're receiving reports of enemy troop movements near the entire Alaskan region, along with Canada." a German reported and Klopstock bolted up. "They have taken Outpost AUST-15 less than an hour ago. They sent out a message ordering our surrender."

"Send a bomber to wipe them out." Klopstock ordered.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Earth Date - November 13, 1956

Alaskan Airspace, Alaska, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,636

Cold War - Day 6,505

The Third Earth War - Day 125

* * *

When NRWR-2321 got the order to launched his Heinkel He 111 H-11 toward the captured outpost. From his birth in the cloning facility in the French Region, his life was decided to be a low-rank soldier forever in service until age gets to him. Then he is placed in civilian life, just like all clones. When it comes to normal humans their fate is decide based on intelligence. The lower the IQ the lower the rank while the smarter humans become officers. Now he is the Upper-Three anti-air gunner. The newest Heinkel bomber has three gunners on top and a forward gunner who acts of the bomber, while the one pilot guides the crew. The payload for one of these bombers is enough to eradicate a small town twice. More than enough to deal with one outpost. After an hour of flying the clone looked down at the dozen bombs under his feet. He never liked the fact that most of the bomber armor was above the explosives. He heard stories of Polish fighters taking out dozens of squadron before the Germans knew what happened. The reason for the upper armor was to withstand Allies or Imperial fighters better, but he knows it may not be enough. When an explosion rocked the bomber, he turned to see the left-wing half gone and in flames as they spiral down to the ground.

* * *

Earth Date - November 13, 1956

Alaska Region Base, Nome, Alaska, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,636

Cold War - Day 6,505

The Third Earth War - Day 125

* * *

"The bomber was destroyed sir." Hauptmann Hans Fröhlich reported to the Generalleutnant. He knows it was only a matter of time before the Allies launch their attack.

"Send word to Berlin and update them on our situation. Prep the Air Force and the Army for an invasion. Don't let on mile fall under the enemy cloak." Klopstock ordered.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Earth Date - November 13, 1956

Alaskan Airspace, Alaska, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,636

Cold War - Day 6,505

The Third Earth War - Day 125

* * *

When Airman Rosa Cooke descended out of the _U.S.S.S Concord_ from the upper Mesosphere she was nervous. She joined the Air Force in memory of her mother who died during the Earth Siege when she was a year old. Now she is part of Warhawk Squadron flying FJ-4 Fury fighters. "Warhawk Squadron report in." Captain Alvin Hunt ordered.

"Warhawk One reporting in." Gunner Baker reported. He joined the Air Force just he could say that he served without much combat. Now he can't escape war.

"Warhawk Two reporting in." Rosa replied.

"Warhawk Three reporting in and ready to shoot down some Nazis." Flynn George remarked. When he was five, his father stayed on Earth as part of Company 21. For years he wondered if he would ever see his father again. Now he knows that his father is forever gone.

"Warhawk Four reporting in." Niko Webb said. He never saw the Earth for himself and he wanted to fly the atmosphere where his grandfather died fighting the CIS.

"Warhawk Five reporting in." Mya Shaw reported. She joined the Air Force in honor of Nancy Waters who flew in this very same squadron.

"Warhawk Six reporting in." Cody Tate reported. He joined the Air Force to impress a girl back on Coalition Lunar Three without much threat to his life. He's asked her to marry him before he was sent to the Earth.

"Okay Warhawks. Our Squadron might be small but that means we'll have to fight twice as hard." Alvin said. For years the Air Force and Navy have shrunk while the Space Force grew. "Our mission is to keep the skies clear for the boots on the ground. Remember that this is war and there is no glory. Just death and survival. Kill or be killed. Don't hesitate."

"I think I should've joined the Navy." Gunner replied.

"Then you'll be a sitting duck." Flynn remarked.

"Captain. Hoverships to the West." Mya reported and Rosa turned her head to see a flying carrier flanked by four destroyers. The ships looked similar to their sea counterpart except for six large jet-like engines on the side and small anti-guns attached to the bottom of the ship and more than the usual amount of cannons on the deck.

"Engage the enemy." Alvin ordered as German Heavy fighters soar into the air from the carrier and Fighters soar towards them from the SouthWest. Within seconds explosions filled the skies. Rosa aimed at the carrier's left front engine and fired four of her twelve rockets. The engine exploded and black smoke covered the ship, but it was still in the air. The anti-air guns began to fire at Rosa and she responded by performing evasive maneuvers.

"We can't get close enough to that carrier without being targeted. That engine was a lucky shot." Niko said.

"I got two boogies on my six! Can't shake them!" Cody yelled as Rosa fired a rocket at a fighter.

"On my way Warhwk Six." Flynn replied followed by Mya's scream.

"Warhawk Five! What happened?" Alvin yelled followed by silence. "Warhawk Five!"

"She's gone." Gunner replied.

"Warhawk Six. Are you clear?" Alvin asked.

"Yes sir. Warhawk Three took out the boogies." Cody answered as Rosa began to follow an enemy fighter. When she saw the turret on the top she quickly evaded the bullets it fired. She quickly aimed at the exposed underbelly and fired. Flames engulfed the enemy fighter as it descended down.

"Lost my right-wing! Ejecting out of fighter!" Niko yelled followed by a violent sound from his radio.

"Got a Nazi lighting my tail! Can't shake him!" Gunner yelled.

"I got you Warhawk One!" Rosa said as she saw another two fighters tailing Gunner. By the time she took them out, Gunner's fighter was going down.

"Ejecting!" Gunner yelled as a loud sound filled the radio. Rosa watched as the American fell towards the Earth.

"ERZ-3 A-Wings coming in for attack run." Alvin reported to the remaining squadron. Rosa watched as forty A-Wings descended towards one of the flying Destroyers. The German ship's guns opened fire at the fighters. A dozen were blasted away before the A-Wings fired their Proton torpedo arsenal at the ship. Explosions engulfed the side of the ship taking out an engine and damaging the other two on that side, but it was still operational and as the A-Wing attempted to fly away from the ship another dozen were shot down.

"We're going to need a Battleship to take them down!" Flynn yelled.

"Oh, you think!" Cody replied.

"Don't worry. We got an AF-Fury Fortress five minutes out. Target the fighters. Leave the ships to the fortress." Alvin ordered as Rosa shot down another fighter. By the time she saw the large plane-like ship, she shot down two squadrons worth of fighters. "Defend the Fortress!"

"Yes sir." Rosa said as she saw three fighters opening fire on the AF-Fury. The Fortress has twenty anti-fighter turrets on the top and the bottom each, a deflector shield, a dozen bombing hatch with enough firepower to eradicate Manhattan, and the entire front was armored to protect the hundreds of missiles it stored. Within moments the Germans were shot down. She was distracted by the Fortress capabilities that a German fighter crashed into her. "Ejecting!" she yelled as she pulled the ejector seat bar and was blasted out of the doomed fighter. She felt the wind as she was falling down to the Earth. When she was far enough from the battle and the Earth, she opened her parachute. When she landed down on the unfamiliar ground, Rosa unstrapped the parachute from her back and pulled out her standard-issue pistol. She is in enemy territory. She looked up at the hellish battle. The tide of the battle was turning in the Allies favor.

* * *

15UUSAD-RE29165 or Rick as his fellow soldiers call him is a gunner on the AF-Fury Fortress. When the ship exited hyperspace, he knew that things was going to be hell. But he did not expect this. He expected the Axis to be a low tech army, now a modernish technology military force. He opened fire to any fighters that he did not recognize which was more than he expected. He heard the armor hatch at the front open and he ceased firing as dozens of missiles went flying at an enemy destroyer. When the destroy went up in a blaze the German hoverships attempted to flee only to suffer the same fate. Within moments the battle in the skies was over. Now the boots on the ground has to take back the lost home.

* * *

Earth Date - November 13, 1956

Alaska Region Base, Nome, Alaska, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,636

Cold War - Day 6,505

The Third Earth War - Day 125

* * *

23AUSAA-AB3421 is one of the newer clones to be put into armor. He readied his M16 as the LACT Gunship descended towards the Nazi base. He listened as explosions echoed throughout the skies. From the cockpit, he heard the screams of Gunship pilots going up into flames. The Gunship shocked as Proton Torpedos were fired at the enemy. When the ship landed on the ground, the doors were opened and the soldiers charged out and ran for the cover of rocks and hills. As the Gunship went back into the air, it was immediately shot down. He looked at his squad who was opening fire on the enemy base. "Move it!" Blue ordered and the squad ran with the attack force. He saw AT-CT and AT-TS Walkers, M48 Patton and M1 Abrams tanks, and M142 HIMARS marching or rolling towards the base. The AT-CT stands for All Terrain Combat Transport. It has a defector shield, a heavier main gun, an Artillery Gun on the back, heavy machine guns near the cockpit for close troops, and a missile pack not he sides that could hold a dozen missiles. AT-TS stands for All Terrian Transport Shield which has a large Deflector Shield bubble to give cover for marching troops, the usual main gun, and the inside was compact to power the shield. The artillery cannons of the CT's continually hit the Base's shield till it began to be torn apart. When he entered the town of Nome, he saw old wooden houses broken down from years of neglect and unused. Some were smoking from the battle while others were turned down from the armor vehicles.

"Are you good 23AUSAA-AB3421?" Target asked his fellow clone.

"I'm good." he replied as they continued marching towards the enemy base. The booms of cannons echoed across the battlefield. He couldn't believe that these kinds of acts are possible. When he heard bullets fire, the clone ran for cover behind a wooden house. When he got to cover Blue Jacket point at his shoulder where a bullet lodged into the metal. If it weren't for the padding underneath the metal plate, he would need treatment.

"So close to a battle scar Rookie." Blue Jacket said with glee before he exited the cover and fired rapidly before heading back to cover.

"This is crazy." The 23AUSAA-AB3421 said.

"Are you going to shoot some Nazis 23AUSAA-AB3421?" Blue asked.

"You know, 23AUSAA-AB3421 is a bit long. How about A?" Target remarked as he fired his sniper rifle at a Nazi sniper three blocks away.

"A. Sound good." the newly named A replied.

"Focus. We still got a war to fight!" Blue yelled as the clones ran towards the back of a tank and marched towards the German troops.

* * *

Klopstock watched as the American army gained ground. The only casualties the Reich managed to kill was in the air or near the transports. The advancing army had weapons that the world has never seen. Walkers of mass destruction that tore a shield in minutes, other walkers that protect the enemy, and trucks that fired missiles from a great distance. It was clear that the German army was going to lose this battle, but he knows they will win this war.

* * *

Jedi Knight Lukáš Šulc was in a gunship flying to the captured German base in Nome. Within a day the Allies captured Canada, Alaska, and Greenland. A good start to the war, but he knows the enemy strongholds were the South and this was just a show of force for both sides. As the gunship rush over the battlefield, he saw destruction and death. Down gunships and fighter in flames, dust covering the once-green hills. He disliked war, but he understands it. For now, it is death destruction, but from it, something new and beautiful will grow to replace it. When the Gunship landed General Sam Bell greeted the Jedi. "Sorry that this didn't peacefully as you would like Jedi Knight Šulc."

"It's alright General. We both knew peace was slim. The Axis had control for a near thirty years. They would not give up that much power easily." Lukáš replied. "This world is so different. I couldn't see the blade of my lightsaber."

"Makes you look like a fool. A useful tool in war. The enemy would underestimate you and plan for a fool, not a Jedi."

"Agree though I value peace before the blade." Lukáš said as they entered the captured base. "What about the Devil Dogs? Have they launched their attack?"

"They're launching tomorrow and if those Mexicans have any intelligence, they surrender before the Marines land." the general replied and both of the men knew the hell that was coming to the South American continent.

* * *

Earth Date - November 13, 1956

Pacific East Coast, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,636

Cold War - Day 6,505

The Third Earth War - Day 125

* * *

Ensign Wyatt Grant waited as the Naval Dropship descended towards the ocean surface. The Naval dropship was created to send entire ships across the stars. They vary in size, but the ship he was on hold four carriers and the new SeaSerpent Station. The station was larger than New York City with seven runways, house six hundred seventy-five aircraft, one thousand Shark Mk 1 Fighters, several hundred anti-air guns, torpedo tubes, and several dozen anti-ship cannons. Only two are being sent to Earth. One in the Pacific, one in the Atlantic. Wyatt commands a Shark squadron called Night Shark. The Shark fighters were designed for submersible combat up to three hundred meters below sea level and armed with for Torpedoes and fins made of one point five-inch Titanium with a one-inch Tungsten core wit three Lituimiun Ion Battery Packs sending over two thousand Amps to each fin. The thought of the heat it'll produce frightens him. The Shark was shaped like a torpedo so, the pilot have to lay down on their bellies to steer the fighter. "Attention all crew. Prep for station drop." someone reported over the speakers. He knows that war was coming. Even though the Navy has shrunk for regular born humans, but they still use a vast amount of clones to fill up the missing ranks. When the station was on the ocean surface he went to prepare for a counterattack.

* * *

Earth Date - November 14, 1956

Southern Plains, Argentine Colony, Mexico, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,637

Cold War - Day 6,506

The Third Earth War - Day 126

* * *

Private Jhath Jol ready her M16 rifle for the coming battle. When the SA-60 Blackhawk Gunship exited the _U.S.S.S Yorktown_ the Marine knew what was going to happen. A hellish battle was about to erupt. The SA-60 Gunships are larger than their LACT counterparts, had four small side anti-fighter guns, two bubble Blaster Cannons near the side doors, two anti-ground cannons on the wings, deflector shields, and twenty missiles near the engines. The Gunship had three ways of getting out and onto the battlefield. The two side doors and the rear ramp for quicker response time. As the gunship entered low atmosphere the enemy began to open fire. Jhath was confident she'll make it out alive. She was trained as a Mando and as a U.S.A Marine, a deadly combination. When the gunship got hovered above the ground, the ramp was lowered and the marines charged out. They charged at the enemy base towards the North. Their enemy was in trenches firing machine guns and rifles at them. She felt the bullets get lodge into her steel metal while they bounced off the Beskar torso and helmet. Enemy light tanks opened fire taking out dozens of Marines. Her squadmate Boom pulled his rocket launcher from his shoulder and aimed at one tank. When he fired the rocket a tank went up in flames. The gunships opened fire on the enemy tanks as well, before many were shot down while the Marines charged. Grenades exploded around her as she got closer to the trench. When she reached the first trench she fired her M16 into the trench killing dozens of enemy clones before jumping into the trench herself.

Within moments her fellow Marines jumped in with her. Eye used the built-in macrobinoculars in his helmet to see the second trench defenses. "Visual scans show enemy troopers hiding in the trench waiting for us to come out. Thermal scans show mines between us and them."

"Good job Eye." Lieutenant Joseph Pratt replied as he raised his wrist comms to his helmet. "This is Lieutenant Joseph Pratt requesting a raid between trenches mines."

"Copy Pratt." someone said over the comm. Seconds later missiles rained down in between the trenches and the Marines took cover in the trench. When the explosions ceased the Marine jumped out of the first trench and charged the second trench. For two minutes no gun was fired, but when the smoke started to clear the Mexicans opened fire on the fast-approaching Marines. Within moments the Marines overran the trench wiping out the resistance. Jhath watched as the AT-CT Walkers opened fire on the base walls. When the walker ceased fire the battlefield went silent. No one fired. After the hell scream of the battle, this silence confused the Mando child.

"I got good news!" Pratt yelled so the Marines could hear. "The enemy surrendered! Just walk on in!"

"That was easy." Boom said as the Marines exited the trench. Jhath smiled thinking that this war will end quickly.

* * *

Earth Date - November 17, 1956

Brooklyn, New York City, New York, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,640

Cold War - Day 6,509

The Third Earth War - Day 129

* * *

Flare Rirel Issen fired his AR-Pulse cannon at the marching Germans. The AR was a large cannon that covered his forearm and extended a meter past his hands. The cannon fired green metallic spheres that exploded on impact. The Nazis retreated further and further into the City. The Aran Union were advancing from the East, Britain from the North, and the U.S from the West. For days now the Allies have been taking the Americas forcing the Axis to retreat. Now Rirel was marching with his thirteen man squad into the American city. When German tanks rolled towards them, the Zak-Class Marcher behind the infantry soldiers fired their lower cannon and a yellow fireball spiral towards the tank. The tank erupted in yellow flame soon turned into smoke. The Marcher had four crab-like legs fifteen yards tall with a square base, an anti-air cannon on the top, and an anti-ground gun at the Marcher's front. Rirel watched as the enemy retreated into a building only to be annihilated from the Marchers.

* * *

Earth Date - November 21, 1956

Pacific Ocean, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,644

Cold War - Day 6,513

The Third Earth War - Day 133

* * *

"Night Shark Squadron report in." Wyatt Grant ordered his squadron while descending down.

"Night Shark One reporting in." Seaman Stingray replied. He was a clone from an Ensign from World War I and had no choice but to serve for the U.S Navy.

"Night Shark Two reporting in." Seaman Snake reported. Even though he never had a choice to serve, he has served with honor. When the two fought together during the _Jason__ Conflict_, the ensign was able to count on Snake's strategies and skill.

"Night Shark Three reporting in and can't wait to sink some U-Boats." Seaman Meg boasted. The rookie clone wanted to see excitement and battle which he gets to now.

"Night Shark Four reporting in and Night Shark Three stay calm." Seaman Hopkins said. The clone has seen a few skirmishes but earned experience and nightmares from them.

"Night Shark Five reporting in." Seaman Hook reported. He disliked the navy in general because he never felt free.

"Okay Night Sharks. The _U.S.S Dallas_ found a U-Boat delivering supplies to the Japs a day ago. Our job is to sink it." Grant said.

"Why can't the _Dallas_? Scared about doing actual fighting?" Hook replied in a snarky tone.

"It's an older ship. Never gotten an upgrade for modern warfare. So it's acting as a scout ship." Grant replied sharply. His sympathy was to the clone, but he is tired of his altitude.

"Sonar picking up a U-Boat. Seventy meters down." Snake reported.

"Fire torpedoes Night Shark Two." Grant ordered and he watched as Snakes torpedoes were launched towards the sub, followed by a bubbly explosion. "Night Shark Three fire at the engine."

"Yes sir." Meg replied as two torpedoes were launched from the Shark and moments later an explosion disabled the sub.

"Okay people. Head back to SeaSerpent Station Alpha." Grant ordered as the U-Boat sunk.

* * *

Earth Date - November 23, 1956

_The Bright Star Abath_, Neptune Space, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,646

Cold War - Day 6,515

The Third Earth War - Day 135

* * *

Spear Commander Zirel Saasonen is in command of a Warstar-Class Cruiser. She watched as the humans of Earth and Coalition built a Caden IV-Class Cloning Station. The Cruiser had a spear-like body with two Vertical wings near the engines, one on top and bottom. When the alarms started to blare as a small group of Star Destroyers exited hyperspace and began to open fire on the still in construction station. "Open fire!" she ordered and the ship's weapons opened fire, wiping out the enemy fleet in seconds. "Report this attack to command."

"Yes Spear Commander." one of the low officers replied.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**WARNING!**

**I have recently learned of a small group of trolls who are pretending to be other authors and ruining their reputation. I did not realize about these trolls until I plotted to deal with an author who was framed. I search those who review one of his stories and found out they have been having the same problem. I check the review again and realized I was about to make a mistake. So be warned of these trolls. They are low lives who have nothing better to do. So if you get a message/review from a guest with a name, be aware that they might be fraud framing a decent author and warn the authors of these trolls.**

**To be clear of what a guest is, they will have the normal report button at the end but no PM box on reviews, while account member reviews have both the report button and a PM box, along with being able to visit their profile when you click on their name. Guest I believe can't send PMs but must rely on reviews to get their points across. Another thing is that because the guest review goes through the _Moderate Reviews_ page you can simply delete the fraud reviews. So my new policy with toxic Guest reviews with a name will be to search the name and find out if they are the same. If there is an account with that name, I will delete it. Anything else I will let past. I hope these false accounts guest will face their punishment from the site.**

**Remember when you meet one of these guests.**

**1\. Find out if they are a Fake Account(Some guest still use names and they shouldn't be punished for some fools)**

**2\. Delete their review(the only way of communication from them to authors)**

**3\. Send word to the author they are disguised as (They should be prepared for the aftermath)**

**4\. Warn readers and writers(This is a problem and everyone should know)**

**Also, if you have any question send a private message via the little Envelope button at the top near the author's name. Have a good day and stay healthy.**


	42. Operation Eagle Homeland: Part Two

Earth Date - December 24, 1956

San Diego, California, Japan Empire, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,676

Cold War - Day 6,545

The Third Earth War - Day 165

* * *

A has been fighting for a month now. The Axis defense has been relentless. At every turn, the Axis used all kinds of weapons to stall the Allies march to Mexico City. IEDs, guerrilla attacks, blockades, and night raids. The U.S is fighting in California, Britain in Arizona, Aran Union in New Mexico, and the Jiuks in Texas while U.S.A Marines captured South America. San Diego is the last Japanese controlled land in North America. If the Allies win this battle, they strike a blow to Japan and Mexico. The blow to Japan would be lost of land, but to Mexico, it would be lost of supplies and allies. A watched as the enemy retreated to the Harbor. Another victory to the Allies.

* * *

Earth Date - December 24, 1956

El Paso, Texas, Mexico, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,676

Cold War - Day 6,545

The Third Earth War - Day 165

* * *

Cortex Sept soured across the once hellish battleground. The Jiuk's army quickly wiped out any and all resistance the Axis threw at them. The casualty count was high on both sides, but the Jiuks weapons were no match to the Axis. The War Tunnelers gave the aliens an advantage over the Humans of Earth through outflanking, trapping, and burying them. The Sky Wers bombarded enemy patrols and unstrategic bases while blasting fighters to pieces. Sept did not understand this war. This world was not his, but the world of the humans. It holds little strategic significance to the war against the Empire, but to the war against the Axis. A puny little alliance on a backwater world with no ties to the Galactic Empire. But the Supreme Queen wants to help the Allies anyway she can and help the millions of innocents who are trapped on the war-torn world, so by duty to the Queen, he is loyal to follow her will and orders.

* * *

Earth Date - December 25, 1956

Mexico City, Mexico, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,677

Cold War - Day 6,546

The Third Earth War - Day 166

* * *

President Román Águila read the reports of the latest war news and he disliked it. The American Marines are nearing the Panama Canal, while the U.S, Britain, and two different alien species were on the U.S-Mexico border. His allies abandoned the continent and him. Mexico is outnumbered and outgunned. "Move the LR-ME Walkers to Monterrey. Have all army personal from Chihuahua and Coahuila fallback to Monterrey and Mexico City. Launch Cuco Fleet. Have the Costa Rica guard strengthen the Panama Boarder."

"Of course sir." General Facundo Reyes replied as Admiral Javier Pinto entered the war room.

"Mr. President, the Americans began an invasion on the Gulf of California and the California Peninsula while the U.S.S.R has begun an invasion of the islands of the Caribbean Sea." the Admiral reported.

"How long till we lose both?" Águila asked.

"One or two days."

"And the Cuco Fleet?"

"Bombed." Pinto answered.

"Origin of the bombers."

"The Metal Island."

"Send the TE-Boats against the Allies island. I want it sunk to the ocean floor."

* * *

Earth Date - December 25, 1956

Havanna, Cuba, Mexico, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,677

Cold War - Day 6,546

The Third Earth War - Day 166

* * *

When GANGUT-EW43219, Lapin to his fellow clones, landed on the beach he raised his rifle as the enemy opened fire upon the Russian attack force. Bullets struck against his metal alloy armor only to be repelled. The armor was similar to the Mandalorian armor but the torso was closer to a Stormtrooper and the helmet was similar to a Mudtrooper. Lapin himself has been serving the U.S.S.R for ten years and with honor. Now he fighting for Russian's first home. A land of honor and pride. But first, he must help liberate the Earth from the Fascist oppressors, one nation at a time.

* * *

Earth Date - December 27, 1956

Panam Canal, Panama, Mexico, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,679

Cold War - Day 6,548

The Third Earth War - Day 168

* * *

Sargento Juan Valerio heard the screams and gunfire at the battle at the Canal. His Battalion was recently sent to the Canal to aid the failing army. Juan watched as the clones under his command at the night camp joke with each other, excited for the coming battle. Juan was listing a cigarette when CORTEZ-XW234 walked towards him. "What is it clone?"

"Just nervous sir. I never been in a battle sir." the clone answered.

"You're a soldier. War is in your blood." Juan said as he heard the roars of jet above them. "BOMBERS!" the Sargento yelled as explosions erupted around them. When the explosions ceased, Juan looked around to see tanks in flames and dead clones. Seconds later gunfire erupted around them.

"Panama Insurgents!" a soldier yelled followed by screams. Juan raised his rifle at the surrounding jungle when a bullet went through his shoulder, dropping his rifle. The soldier pulled out his pistol and fired it at the Jungle. Four bullets left the barrel of his gun before the enemy managed to kill the soldier.

* * *

Earth Date - December 28, 1956

TE-Boats, Pacific Ocean, Mexico, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,680

Cold War - Day 6,549

The Third Earth War - Day 169

* * *

Camilo Martí is the helmsman of the armored submarine. The sub was ten meters long with three Propellers at the rear, two Blaster Cannons at the front, one blaster turret on each side of the sub, and torpedo hatch above the blaster cannons. Camilo looked at the sonar map for guidance in the ocean. "Five miles out from the Metal Island" Marco Cadaval reported from the sonar station. _Good._ Camilo thought. Moments passed before several small and large objects showed on the sonar map. "Enemy subs incoming." Marco reported as the comms erupted in screams. The small subs were impossible to keep track of due to their speed. Withing minutes Camilo's TE-Boat was hit by something and water started to fill the sub.

* * *

Earth Date - December 29, 1956

Monterrey, Mexico, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,681

Cold War - Day 6,550

The Third Earth War - Day 170

* * *

Silo ready the missiles in the LR-ME Walkers. LR-ME stands for Long-Range Missile Enforcer. The six-legged walker only had an anti-ground gun at the front above the cockpit and had twelve missiles. For days now the LR-MEs in Monterrey have rained down hell onto the Allies forces on the border. Now Silo was loading up the seventh missile with the help of Hector. "Why do they make these things so heavy?" Hector asked.

"There're missiles. What do you expect?" Silo replied.

"Good point." Hector answered as the two clones loaded the walked down the lower ramp to load another missile. As they collected the eighth missile explosions erupted around them and sirens started to blare. "Orbital Bombardment!"

"Head back to the Walker! We'll launch the missiles before it's too late!" Silo yelled as they ran back to the walker only to see it explode. "Crap. What now Hector?" Silo asked as he turned to see shrapnel in Hector's torso as he fell to the ground. The war has engulfed the city and incinerated the hope for victory.

* * *

Earth Date - December 31, 1956

Mexico City, Mexico, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,683

Cold War - Day 6,552

The Third Earth War - Day 172

* * *

"I'm glad we can begin talks of peace Mr. President." Lukáš Šulc said as he walked with President Román Águila. Yesterday both sides called for a cease-fire to discuss peace.

"So am I Jedi Knight. This war has brought countless deaths to both sides and more importantly money. Money is the lifeblood of war." Román replied.

"The lifeblood of war is death and destruction. As a Jedi, I must seek peace before war." Lukáš said as the two entered a large room with a large round table in the center.

"Please sit." Román replied as he pulled out a chair for Lukáš who sat in it.

"Thank you. Now I hope we can discuss peace."

"Of course." Román replied as he took his own seat. "What should we discuss first?"

"You first."

"Fine. I want a pardon for myself." Román said and Lukáš raised his eyebrow.

"And what of your Generals and Admirals?"

"I want my freedom. Besides. They're resourceful men."

"Anything else you wish to be discussed?"

"Nothing more. I'll leave the welfare of my soldiers and people to you." Román replied and Lukáš was intrigued by the Mexican. The man is a foolish coward who doesn't mind who he betrays.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Good. Here are the demands of the Allies to your Government." Lukáš continued. "Complete surrender of all military forces and supplies, effective immediately."

"Of course."

"Do you accept the terms of surrender?"

"Yes."

"Good. I will have to contact the Allies to see what they can do."

"Thank you." Román replied as the two stood up and shake hands before Lukáš left the room and into the halls where two guards escorted him towards his quarters. At his quarter he pulled out his mini holoprojector and Grand Master Ian Lenard's image appeared.

"What is the situation of the negotiations?" Ian asked.

"Well. The only thing he asks for is a pardon for himself." Lukáš reported.

"A pardon for the entire Mexican military and supplies." Ian commented. "We'll take it."

"Excellent news." Lukáš replied thinking of the lives that will be spared.

* * *

Earth Date - January 1, 1957

_The Insurgent_, Earthkiller Base Space, Imperial System, Sector 84, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,684

Cold War - Day 6,553

The Third Earth War - Day 173

* * *

"Systems operating at one hundred percent." a Petty Officer reported to Grand Admiral Bes and General Hux.

"Excellent. Make sure _The Turret_ is functional." Bex ordered as he stared at the new _Armor_-Class Star Destroyer. A ship that should past any Gravity Wells and shields. This new ship will reach Earth and support the Axis as a test run.

"We are ready to go into hyperspace sir." Captain EK-RW32432 reported.

"Then make the jump." Bex ordered and the ship disappeared.


	43. Task Force Blade

Earth Date - January 1, 1957

_SeaSerpent Reckoning_, Atlantic Ocean, United States, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,684

Cold War - Day 6,553

The Third Earth War - Day 173

* * *

Admiral Jacob Lowe stood on the bridge of the large sea station. The bridge had two decks all full of officers of human and clone. Captain Rep was giving the daily report when the alarms blared. "Incoming ship! Exiting hyperspace!"

"Battle stations! Alert Allie command!" Jacob ordered as a large dagger-shaped ship exited out of hyperspace in the atmosphere.

"Imperial Star Destroyer!" Petty Officer Panic yelled as the enemy's lower turbolasers opened fire.

"Launch all fighters!" the admiral ordered as explosions engulfed parts of the ship. "Why didn't the fleet warned us?"

"Unclear sir. Possible new Imp tech."

"Take that Destroyer down. No matter what."

* * *

"Listen up Kraken Squadron. No time for role call. Just take that ship down." Captain KMH ordered his pilots as the American fighters soared to the enemy ship. 21YUSAG-23 or Click to her fellow pilots. Her batch was cloned from Nancy Waters to be the best pilots for Navy and Air Force fighters. Now she is flying against an Imperial Destroyer. The enemy ship's anti-fighter turrets opened fire on the incoming Allie fighters. Explosions of her fellow pilots surrounded the skies. As she got closer to the ship, she noticed a cannon similar to a Clone Wars age SPHA cannon. The cannon aimed at the SeaSerpent. Click aimed at the enemy cannon. She fired her rockets at the ship and when the rockets got close to the Destroyer they went off in all directions and exploded.

"Enemy ship has some kind of new weapon! Rockets can't hit it!" Click reported.

"Crap." KMH replied as the ship started to leave the battle and away from the mainland.

"They're retreating." Click noted.

"No." the captain said. "They're finding their allies."

* * *

Earth Date - January 1, 1957

Portugal Coast, Nazi Germany, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,684

Cold War - Day 6,553

The Third Earth War - Day 173

* * *

Generalleutnant Lukas Hepner was stationed in Portugal to govern the land for the Reich. With the Allies fighting for his home that they abandoned he must be prepared for anything. Now he is on the Western shore checking on the security. Oberst Klaus Wahl was showing Lukas the defenses. "As you can see Generalleutnant Hepner, the Beach E32 is secured and any Allied force will be quickly turned away."

"With what I have seen so far, I must say I'm impressed." Lukas said as a low-rank officer ran towards them.

"Generalleutnant, Oberst an unknown ship is a hundred miles from the coast. Not Allie, nor Axis." the officer reported. "They are transmitting a German signal to us. What are your orders?"

"Establish contact. If they aren't Axis or Allies yet friendly, then they are Imperials. Our last hope against the Allie invasion."

* * *

Earth Date - January 1, 1957

_The Turret_, Portugal Coast, Nazi Germany, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,684

Cold War - Day 6,553

The Third Earth War - Day 173

* * *

Admiral Gideon Versio ID number is EK-16. When he became an Admiral he needed a full name, so he named himself from the great Moff Gideon and Admiral Versio. Now he is in command of the latest Star Destroyer to enter the First Order Navy. _The Turret_ had anti-fighter turrets, Turbolasers, Proton Seeker Torpedoes, two Ion Turrets on the top, and one Blaster Cannon on the bottom. The Admiral smiled as Captain EK-RW32432 walked towards him. "Is it the Germans?"

"Yes. They received our signal and are attempting to communicate." the captain reported.

"Let them through." Gideon ordered and within moments the Admiral heard a humans voice over the comms.

"This is Generalleutnant Lukas Hepner of Germany. Reveal who you are or be fired upon." Lukas commanded.

"This is Admiral Gideon Versio of the First Order. We received your message about the Allies new world Coalition and sent ships to investigate only to be destroyed. We assumed a new alien race destroyed them, but when we lost three Sectors, we knew the Allies have returned in force." Gideon replied almost immediately knowing the Tesla Cannons from the war. "We came to offer you assistance in exchange for control of the Earth with your leader to Govern."

"Well then, welcome to Nazi Germany. We'll send coordinates for you to meet the Führer. Stray from them and we will fire upon you."

"Understood. I hope this agreement will satisfy both sides."

* * *

Earth Date - January 2, 1957

_The E.S.S America_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,685

Cold War - Day 6,554

The Third Earth War - Day 174

* * *

Fleet Admiral Gardner watched as they tracked the Imperial ship. The fleet launched orbital bombardment on the ship several times only to be fired upon by Ion Cannons. This new ship has impressed the Fleet Admiral. It has done something no other Imperial ship has. Withstand the Allie fleet. "We need a plan." Gardner said to his Admiral via holo.

"Sir, I suggest we send in a small strike team to take it down from the inside." Admiral Rex replied.

"Good idea. We have several Stike Teams ready. All we have to do is choose." General Alex Smith of the Army said. "I suggest we use SF Swift Bullet for this mission."

"Can't. They're deep in Africa on Recon." General Tony Four of the Marines reported. "Perhaps SF Bull Dog."

"Nope. Sabotage mission in India." Smith said.

"I've been working on a Strike Force for the past two years called Task Force Blade." Admiral Ethan Star suggested.

"What's so special about them?" Four asked.

"They are among the seven thousand live clones that were born deformed. Some were better than others, which is what makes up the task force." Star replied.

"We can't use deformed troops." Rex said. "They're about useful as a blind man looking for something."

"He's useful when you search for nothing."

"But we aren't searching for nothing. We're fighting a war and wars are won by soldiers, not deformities."

"Enough." the Fleet Admiral commanded. "SF Dagger will be deployed while Task Force Blade will be tested to see if they are useful."

"Yes sir." Star replied.

* * *

Earth Date - January 12, 1957

_The Turret_, Spain Airspace, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,695

Cold War - Day 6,564

The Third Earth War - Day 184

* * *

When the LockBlade Nerney F-11 Assault Stealth Ship was confirmed to have magnetized to the rear of the ship, Captain Ethan Rigginson readied his M16. His time in the Military was slowly coming to a close with age. "Daggers."

"On it." Saw replied as he grabbed a large buzzsaw as the crew entered the airlock. When the team was inside the door opened revealing the enemy ship's engines. If it weren't for the Mag Boots in his Commando Armor they would have fallen to the Earth. The squad team jumped off of their ship and onto the enemy's engine. The team marched toward the ship's hull.

"Dagger Sheath to Dagger One, we've got incoming." Lane reported.

"Go ahead Dagger Sheath." Ethan replied.

"Seven TIEs coming in from the Portside. Orders?"

"Is the ship still cloaked from scanners?"

"Yes but not from eyes."

"How close?"

"Hundred meters and closing."

"Deattatch and go fly off."

"Yes sir." Lane replied as the Coalition ship soared away, moments later enemy TIEs soars passed by and following the LockBlade.

"Dagger Five."

"On it." Saw replied turning the saw on. When the blade touched the Hull sparks began to fly. Minutes passed by and the clone was halfway done.

"Dagger One to Dagger Sheath. Status." Ethan ordered but silence followed. "Dagger Sheath do you copy?" More silence. "Dammit. Dagger Five hurry up. Our ride is unresponsive."

"Be patient!" Saw yelled as blaster fire rained down on them. Ethan looked up to see Jet Troopers.

"Cover Dagger Five!" Ethan ordered as the American squad opened fire on the enemy.

"Take cover!" Sidearm yelled as a blaster bolt struck his chest. The Commando Armor was different from the bulky SA Suits. They had lighter armor without Beskar alloy.

"Dagger Three!" Ethan yelled as his squad was cut down. When Saw managed to finish the opening an Imp shot him in the back leaving Ethan against the overwhelming enemy. He felt Blaster bolts strike against his body. By the time the Jet trooper killed him, twenty-seven Imps were dead.

* * *

Earth Date - January 12, 1957

_U.S Training Vessel U-53_, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,695

Cold War - Day 6,564

The Third Earth War - Day 184

* * *

Gardner has watched as Star's Task Force Blade train. Each of the five-man squad was deformed but they used their deformities to their advantage. USAF-CT23982 or Alexander to his fellow clones was the leader of the clones. Alexander was cloned from Liam Nerney and his deformations include gold eyes which makes his vision cloudy, but his marksmanship skills are one of the best. 4USAG-DE23333 or Three to her squadmates was cloned from Nancy Waters to be a pilot, but her deformations made her flying skills lacking and her internal organs were all mix match in different areas making survival difficult. 6AUSAB-8641, Brute's deformation was less noticeable. His Frontal Lobe was damage and during his training for war, he became extremely aggressive which is how they discovered the deformation. He was cloned from Ethan Rigginson. 2USAT-Q23, Q's deformation resulted in his sense of touch being neutralized so he can't feel anything, but he can feel internal pain. He was cloned from Robert Jackson. 14USA-2020, Trouble's deformation was seen early during training. His Frontal Lobe and Temporal Lobe were damage making him unpredictable and suffer from memory loss. Q who is the tech of the group created a Spike to help his memory and was cloned from Liam Nerney.

Today the Task Force was battle a training droid army. These droids were built out of cheap metal and parts to train soldiers on U-TR Vessel's two hundred yard field. The bulk of the vessel is a series of obstacles and defenses for different environments, a hanger for troop transports, a crew space, along with an engine room and bridge. "Sir, you're receiving a message from General Smith." Captain Vincent "Drill" Abrams reported.

"Put it through." Gardner ordered and seconds later Smith's appeared as a hologram. "General."

"We've lost contact with SF Dagger sir." General Smith reported. "I suggest we use a Series-Two Chinson Cruiser and launch a Nuke at the enemy ship."

"Wait twenty-four hours. Then launch a missile. If it still stands then I'll send in Task Force Blade."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Fleet Admiral?"

"Yes. So far the Imperials have outmatched us. If the missile fails, then we might as well annoy them till they leave."

* * *

"TD squad URF!" Q yelled and Brute fired his training launcher at the pretend enemy. The sensors in the droids turned them off and they fell to the ground. Alexander named himself after Alexander the Great in hopes of gaining glory. When he first discovered his deformation the clone was devastated. He was a useless body that would be sent to an orphanage, but Admiral Star saw potential in deformations after hearing of Clone Force 99. Now he is leading a Task Force in training sessions. Alexander fired his Sensor Rifle at the Train Droids or TR for short. His vision was blurry but he didn't need his eyes to shoot some clankers. He fired four shots and scored four hits.

"TR wall fifty yards." Q reported.

"Brute." Alexander said.

"I'm on it!" Brute replied as he grabbed a Heavy Sensor gun from his back and rapidly fired at the top of the wall. "Come on clankers!"

"So aggressive." Three remarked. "Why can't we ever do the silent approach?"

"Because we've got Brute and me in this Task Force." Trouble replied as he randomly fired at the TRs direction.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Three noted.

"What gave you the first clue?" Q asked.

"Shut it. Focus on the session." Alexander ordered. "Brute CF. Trouble, Three LF. Q, me RF. Meet Wall. Copy?"

"Copy." they all repeated.

"Three...Two...One...move!" Alexander yelled and the clones engaged the TR army. The task force blasted away the wall defenses and gathered at the wall. "Q."

"Sending Steve." Q said as he typed in commands for a box-shaped droid on his back. the droid extended small legs and arms and started to jettison up the wall.

"Steve really?" Brute asked.

"You destroyed Jean so I had to build a new Spy Droid." Q replied as the droids camera showed several squads behind trenches.

"Looks like fun." Trouble remarked.

"Formation SkyHorn." Alexander ordered as he pulled out a grappling hook and loaded it into the rifle along with his team. The clones aimed the rifle up. When the clones pulled the trigger the hooks stayed in the rifle. "What the?"

"Simulation terminated. USAF-CT23982 report to the bridge. Remaining troops report to barracks." Captain Drill ordered.

"Just when I was having fun." Trouble remarked.

"Focus troopers. Get to the barracks. I'll handle the Captain."

* * *

When Alexander walked onto the bridge he saw Drill talking to the Fleet Admiral. "You wanted me sirs."

"Yes. If current events go well then we'll find some mission for you, but if they don't then we'll need in the field against a new Imperial ship. You have twenty-four hours to come up with strengths and weaknesses in your squad. New and old. If you are needed I'll give you more data. Understood?" the Fleet Admiral asked.

"Yes sir." Alexander replied hoping to be put in the fight.

* * *

Earth Date - January 13, 1957

_The Turret_, German Airspace, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,696

Cold War - Day 6,565

The Third Earth War - Day 185

* * *

Admiral Gideon Versio knew that when the alarms were raised that the Allies would be launching another attack. This time in the form of a missile. "Raise the Deflector and Frequency shields." Gideon ordered. They used the frequency Shield against the allies back on the American East Coast and it proved useful. When the missile came close it swerved away. "Ready Molecule Generators." Gideon ordered as the missile explode far away enough to not cause damage but close enough to lose power. Before the Destroyer fell the Molecule Generators started and the ship attitude was restored. Another attack, another First Order victory.

* * *

Earth Date - January 13, 1957

_U.S Training Vessel U-53_, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,696

Cold War - Day 6,565

The Third Earth War - Day 185

* * *

"I assume the planned attack didn't go well." Alexander said to Fleet Admiral Gardner.

"Unfortunately no." Gardner replied as he turned on the bridge holoprojector. "The enemy ship withstood a Nuclear explosion and possess a new weapon that makes any computerized weapon swerve away from it. The last SF team we sent to capture the ship lost contact. We gained no knowledge other than it has advanced scanners, shields, and weapons. It looks like a suicide mission."

"What do I have to work with sir."

"In intelligence, nothing. Equipment you have M16 rifles, an X-4 Heavy Cannons, grenades, and Flash Grenades. You also have access to a RedHawk Dropship."

"Not much then." Alexander replied as he stood up. "Do we have access to parachutes?"

"I could get them for you. Why?"

"For my plan." Alexander replied with a smug smile.

* * *

Earth Date - January 27, 1957

German Airspace, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,710

Cold War - Day 6,579

The Third Earth War - Day 199

* * *

"Prep for drop." Alexander ordered his task force as the doors below them opened.

"We'll be above ISD in T minus two minutes." Q reported and Trouble let out a bored sigh.

"Why can't we be in a battle already?" the clone asked and the dropship performed evasive maneuvers.

"TIEs coming in fast!" Spaceman Erick Hark reported from the cockpit.

"Can you get us closer?" Alexander asked.

"Negative. Going have to abandon mission!"

"Task Force Blade! Drop now!" Alexander ordered as he pulled the manual release and he started to fall to the ground. He pulled the parachute opened when he was four hundred feet above the ground. As he got to the treeline, his parachute got caught. He released the parachute from his back and he fell to the ground. "Q. Blades meet me."

"Brute one hundred seventy seven yards Northeast, Three sixty-two yards South, Trouble ninety-six yards West." Q said. Moments later everyone but Brute reported in.

"Q, I'm here. Where are you guys?" Brute asked over the comms but Alexander could easily see the clone twenty yards away to his right.

"Brute over here." Alexander replied and the clone hurried towards them.

"Q you sent me to the wrong location." Brute remarked.

"I was falling to the ground at a fast past while doing the calcs." Q replied.

"Shut it. Q." Alexander said.

"Dropship going home, TIEs going home, no extraction." Q replied.

"Steve." Alexander ordered and Q typed in commands for the droid. The little droid started to crawl on Q's shoulder as a small sensor dish popped from the top of the droid. As the minutes passed by Alexander readied his M16.

"I'm getting something. Chat between Imps and NG." Q reported.

"Where are the NGs?"

"Under the Imp ship on the ground."

"Silent Owl." Alexander ordered and the Task Force began their march.

* * *

Earth Date - January 27, 1957

_The Turret_, German Airspace, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,710

Cold War - Day 6,579

The Third Earth War - Day 199

* * *

Gideon watched as the TIE fighters soared past the Destroyers bridge. When Captain EK-RW32432 stood next to the admiral, he smiled. "Is the enemy ship destroyed?"

"Yes sir. The TIEs blasted it to pieces as it attempted to escape but before they could five infantry were dropped. Possibly Special Forces." the captain reported.

"Contact our allies. Tell them that infantry units have landed in their forest." Gideon ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - January 27, 1957

German Forest, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,710

Cold War - Day 6,579

The Third Earth War - Day 199

* * *

"I'm getting a lot more NG chat." Q reported as the Task Force laid down on the top of a hill that overlooked the enemy airfield.

"What are they chatting about?" Alexander asked.

"Let me translate it." Q replied. "They know boots are on the ground."

"Can you redirect them?"

"Possibly. Let me try." Q said as he typed in more commands for Steve. "Kark. NG boots coming in. Fast."

"Time?"

"Five minutes. Hold up. Copters dropped boots on our backs!" Q yelled and Brute grabbed his X-4 Heavy Cannon and began to fire Blaster Bolts at the way they came. "Brute they're five minutes out! You just gave them our posts!"

"Ops. Oh well. Can I keep firing?" Brute asked.

"Q." Alexander said.

"Comms between two groups show that the Germans in the North are standing their ground while the Southern troops are marching in." Q reported.

"They want us to go North and into the defensive army. Squirrel." Alexander ordered and the Task Force began to climb up the forest trees. When the German troops passed them and headed towards their own troops. When the enemy was safely passed the clones jumped out or the trees. "Copters."

"Six copters in three pairs in search patterns. Center in two minutes." Q reported.

"East by one mile." Alexander ordered and the soldiers began their march.

* * *

Earth Date - January 27, 1957

_The Turret_, German Airspace, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,710

Cold War - Day 6,579

The Third Earth War - Day 199

* * *

"Sir the German Airbase report that they found no infantry units, but did found parachutes." his clone captain reported.

"Ready a platoon and a TIE squadron to aid the Germans." Admiral Gideon ordered. "And have the crew report to battle stations."

"Yes sir." the captain replied. "Are you expecting an attack?"

"No. But I want to plan for the worst."

"Sir we're receiving a transmission from the Ground Base." a Petty Officer reported.

"Put them through."

"Admiral Versio. I trust that your First Order fleet will arrive soon?" Generalmajor Bruno Kuhn asked.

"Not yet." the Admiral answered grudgingly. "It was a risk to send this single ship, let alone a fleet. If we send our fleet to aid this World War, Supreme Leader Snoke wants this to be a war we can win."

"I understand that, but we need your fleet to win this war."

"Then my stay here will be short." Gideon replied. "Now find those Allie troops. I'm sending troops to aid the search."

* * *

Earth Date - January 27, 1957

German Forest, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,710

Cold War - Day 6,579

The Third Earth War - Day 199

* * *

Alexander's eye's blurriness was strengthening by the minute making it difficult to see. "Three."

"Yeah Great?" Three asked.

"RedEye."

"Crap." Q said.

"Now?" Trouble asked. Alexander's vision differs each day. Some days he can see large details up close while it can be difficult to see any details at all. When that happens he uses the code phrase RedEye.

"Yep. Perfect timing." Alexander replied.

"I'll guide him. We need to reach the enemy ship." Three said.

"I'm intercepting a message between the Imp command and NG command." Q reported.

"What are they saying?" Alexander asked.

"I've recorded the transmission. Playing it now." Q replied.

"_Admiral Versio. I trust that your First Order fleet will arrive soon?_" an NG commander asked.

"_Not yet._" the Admiral answered grudgingly. "_It was a risk to send this single ship, let alone a fleet. If we send our fleet to aid this World War, Supreme Leader Snoke wants this to be a war we can win._"

"_I understand that, but we need your fleet to win this war._"

"_Then my stay here will be short_." the officer replied. "_Now find those Allie troops. I'm sending troops to aid the search._"

"First Order? Who the hell are they?" Brute asked.

"A great question. Possible a new gov?" Q suggested.

"Maybe. Sounds like this Snoke guy is leading the FOs, but who is he?" Three asked.

"We gained intel on a destruction mission. We could use the troop transports to gain access to the ship." Q suggested.

"I got a plan." Alexander remarked.

"What?" Trouble asked.

"Q use Steve to lure a squad of STs into a trap." Alexander ordered.

"Yes sir." Q replied.

* * *

FR-1903 marched throughout the forest in search of some paratroopers. The trooper was the only nonclone in the squad. The Stormtrooper had his blaster raised to shot the enemy on sight. "FR-3456 to squad. Spotted enemy probe droid." FR-3456 reported over comms.

"Good work FR-3456. Follow the Probe at a distance. Don't let it spot you." FR-953 ordered.

"Should we meet up with FR-3456 sergeant?" FR-1903 asked.

"Not yet. Wait till he requests backup." FR-953 replied as the blaster fire echoed across the forest. FR-1903 aimed his blaster at the direction of the blaster fire. "FR-3456 report." the sergeant ordered but silence followed. "FR-3456 report." More silence. "FR-4632. Are you with FR-3456?" Silence. "All Stormtroopers report to FR-3456 last position."

"What do you think happened?" FR-1903 asked as the troopers marched towards the coordinates.

"Don't know, don't care. If he still alive he'll be on Janitorial duty." FR-953 answered. When the squad gathered together the sergeant did a headcount. "Looks like only FR-3456 and FR-4632 are missing. FR-9876 lead on."

"Yes sir." FR-9876 replied as a burst of electric current went through the squad and five enemy soldiers burst from the bushes, rifles raised. FR-1903 pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

"That was an EMP burst from Steve. Your tech is useless as your brains." one soldier remarked as a box-shaped droid crawled on him.

"Here's what's going to happen. You take off that armor and we take it. Or Brute here takes it off. So either survive or die." the head soldier ordered.

"We rather die than follow the orders of our enemy." FR-9876 replied and the one named Brute grabbed a heavy gun from his back as whack the back of the Stormtrooper's head, knocking him unconscious to the ground.

"Please refuse. I like to do that." Brute said and the troopers took off their helmets except for FR-1903.

"Take it off Bucketarmor." the leader ordered.

"No. I am a Stormtrooper and this armor is a symbol to the..." FR-1903 replied as Brute whack the heavy gun into the troopers face and everything went back.

* * *

"I like to do that." Brute said as the troopers continued to take off the armor. When the armor was off Alexander noticed that they were clones based on their voices.

"Okay Imps." Alexander said trying to keep up the enemy lies for an advantage. "While my men put on that armor I'll ask some questions."

"We won't talk." one clone replied.

"We'll see. First off, who's the ship commander?"

"Classified."

"I hate this armor. It's so clunky. I used to like the SA suits, now I hate them." Brute remarked as he was putting on the torso armor.

"Who is the ship commander?" Alexander asked.

"Classified." the FO ST replied. For the next several minutes the two kept the same discussion. When the Task Force got the armor, Alexander quickly got the armor on without his vision.

"Brute. Trouble." Alexander said and the clone quickly knocked the STs out and Trouble fired the STs blaster randomly but away from the Americans and STs. When the clone was finished Alexander turned on the comms. "This is FR-9876 the infantry units are down."

"Stormtrooper casualties?" a female ST asked over the comms.

"Five."

"Set the explosives and report back to base." the same ST ordered and Alexander was surprised. They wanted the dead bodies to be eradicated.

"Yes ma'am." Alexander replied as he turned the comm off. "Three set the ST's EDs several yards away."

"Yes sir." Three replied as she gathered the explosives. "I can't believe they don't want to bury their dead."

"Same." Brute added as explosions echoed from Threes direction.

"Can we go now?"

"Yep. SimonSays." Alexander ordered and they began their march.

* * *

Earth Date - January 27, 1957

_The Turret_, German Airspace, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,710

Cold War - Day 6,579

The Third Earth War - Day 199

* * *

"Admiral. I have confirmation that the enemy troops are dead." Commander Sintal reported to the Admiral from the ground.

"Excellent commander. Have all troops report back to _The Turret_. It's clear the Allies don't stand a chance against this Destroyer." Gideon said smugly.

* * *

Alexander wanted to grip the walls as the Dropship shook, but didn't to maintain his cover. The STs around him didn't expect the Blades to be Americans and for that he was thankful. Even Trouble was calm. "Anyone else finds this mission boring?" Trouble asked and Alexander wanted to throw the troublesome clone out of the ship.

"Hey, think of it this way. _The Turret_ proves to be the best Destroyer in the fleet." a ST replied.

"So far. Can't wait to see what the Allies throw next." Trouble added and Alexander thought, _Trouble if we live, I'm going to kill you. _Alexander could hear the doors lower in front of him and the troopers marched off. With all the noise around him, it was difficult to follow his team, but Three pushed him through the orderly chaos of the hanger. After several long tense minutes, Alexander ran into Brute.

"What's your order Great?" Q asked.

"Is Steve on board?" Alexander asked.

"Hidden."

"Have him download a map. Send him to engines and make a false alarm. We'll head for the bridge."

"How's your visual?" Three asked.

"Same. Move." Alexander ordered.

* * *

When Commander Sintal walked onto the bridge he was wearing his Gold color armor proudly. "It is always a pleasure to see you captain." the Admiral greeted.

"The pleasure is my sir. I've never have anything to do while on this backwater." Sintal replied as the Admiral spotted five Stormtroopers on the bridge, five troopers who don't belong on the bridge.

"Commander. There are five troopers who just entered the bridge. Do you see them?"

"Yes." the commander answered tightening her blaster.

"Stun them." Gideon ordered and the Commander turned towards the intruders and fired five stun blast at them, and they fell to the ground. "Strip the armor off of them and send them to the detention center."

"Yes Admiral."

* * *

When Alexander woke up, he saw little light. "Blades check-in."

"Trouble here and wanting to punch something." Trouble replied.

"I want to blow this rust bucket apart." Brute replied.

"This is the worst." Q replied.

"How's your visual?" Three asked.

"Better." Alexander replied as he heard doors opened.

"Good evening troopers. I am Admiral Gideon Versio and I have questions for you, and you will answer them." an FOO commanded.

"Classified." Alexander said and his team knew what he meant.

"Let's start with what we know. You five were sent to infiltrate this Destroyer but dropped out of your ship early. You evaded the German army and knocked out ten troopers. Not kill, just knocked out. You stole their armor and impersonated Stormtroopers, but were captured by the bridge crew. Very foolish." the Admiral continued.

"Classified." Alexander replied.

"We scanned you all and found deformations indicating that you're clones. But here is my question, why send deformations to war?"

"Classified." Alexander replied as his vision was clear enough to see large details from a distance.

"I think it's because of the Allies moral refuse them to discard you like the trash you are so they send you on suicide missions like this." Gideon continued and Brute motioned to get up, but Three stopped him.

"Classified."

"Tell me of the Allies weapons and technology."

"Classified." Alexander replied and the officer pressed a button and the doors opened and two armored troopers walked in.

"I'll interrogate you first clone." Gideon said as the two troopers grabbed Alexander and pushed him out of the cell.

"If Steve was here for this, he'll be laughing at me." Alexander hinted at the clones.

"Shut up." one of the STs ordered.

"FR-2223 guard these clones while I chat with this one." Gideon ordered and the trooper let go of Alexander to guard his men. The Admiral led the clone and trooper to another cell, but this time with a torture table.

"Great." Alexander remarked.

"Welcome to the end." Gideon replied as the ST strapped Alexander to the table. "What is your name? I don't like to address you as 'clone'. Speaking as a clone myself."

"Classified."

"I made the name Gideon Versio after a Moff and an ISB Admiral. I pondered on having the name Thrawn but didn't want to give myself a powerful name of a Grand Admiral and the most brilliant mind the Empire ever had. So what is your name and why did you choose it?" Gideon asked and Alexander knew what he was attempting. Be nice so the foolish prisoner talks. The only fool there was the Admiral.

"Classified." Alexander replied and lightning bolts struck him and the clone screamed. His vision clouded more than ever.

"You will answer my questions no matter what, the suffering is of your choice."

* * *

When Alexander walked out, Three knew what their mission was. After a few minutes after their leader left Three nodded at Brute who smiled, then she nodded at Trouble. The ST took noticed and watched Brute closely since he was the first one Three nodded to. This allowed Trouble to crawl close to the trooper unseen. "Now." Three said and Trouble bolted up and grabbed the ST's blaster, followed by Brute throwing the trooper in the wall several times till the trooper was unconscious. Trouble tossed the blaster to Three. With the ST's codes, they opened the door and Q poked his head out of the doorway.

"One hallway, CC at the front." Q reported.

"Okay, we need to come up with an attack strategy." Three said and Trouble screamed out a battle cry as he charged out the cell and towards the CC. "Idiot."

"Should we rescue him?" Q asked as the sounds of a struggle took place.

"Yes."

"Do we have to?" Brute asked.

"Yes, now come on." Three answered as she charged the FOs who were beating up Trouble. By the time they realized she arrived, she fired her blaster and they were wiped out. "Q."

"Yeah I'll hack into my droid for the alarm and find Great." Q replied as he typed into the FO systems.

"Brute."

"Yeah yeah." Brute replied grabbed the ST blaster to blast the elevator and door controls while Three looked at Trouble injuries.

"Why do you cause so much trouble?"

"I got to keep my name." Trouble replied as he coughed.

* * *

"Tell of the Allies members. What species make up our enemies?" Gideon asked.

"Classified." Alexander replied bitterly and the lighting struck him once more. His vision was too blurry that he couldn't make anything out.

"I don't want to do this. But I have little choice in the matter. My superiors want intel on the Allies and the Andromeda. I want that intel. So answer my questions and the pain stops."

"Classified." Alexander replied as alarms blared across the cell.

"Trooper. What's going on?"

"Reactor Core Malfunction. Immediate Evac." the ST reported.

"To the pods." Gideon ordered.

"Yes sir." the ST replied as he opened the door. "Hey stop! Agh!" the trooper screamed as Brute, Alexander thought, punched the trooper in the face repeatedly with his blaster.

"Hello Admiral." Brute greeted as he punched the FO in the face.

"What took you guys so long?" Alexander asked.

"Trouble." Brute replied.

"Why am I not surprised. Let's go." Alexander remarked as Brute broke the chains. The two-headed for the others. "Three?"

"We hold the Detention Center. The crew is almost of the ship. Maybe four minutes till the ship is ours." Three reported.

"Hows Trouble?"

"Hurt, bad. Need a ME."

"Crap. Q, Brute. Take the bridge. Get the ship in Orbit."

"On it Great." Q replied. "Through the vents we go."

* * *

When Q pushed the vent cover to the bridge he smiled as they got to stretch from being stuck in the ventilation system. The Bridge was abandoned with red lights flashing from the false alarm. "Cover me." Q said as he began to gain access to the Destroyers controls. "Time to get this piece of beautiful crap to Allie Space."

"Only you would find a Star Destroyer as a beautiful piece of crap." Brute replied as the ship began to rise. "Hey Q. Are the hangers post to be abandoned?"

"It is Imperial Protocol to move all mil personal off the ship before destruction, so it is possible."

"Okay, because the hangers are completely empty." Brute replied and Q turned to the aggressive clone.

"Even the TIEs?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Oh crap." Q said as fighters appeared on the scanners. "Kark."

"Does this ship have any droid gunners or something?" Brute asked and Q began to check.

"Yes actually. How smart of the FO." Q replied as he turned on the auto-defenses and shields. The clone turned on the comm in an attempt to contact the Allies. "Attention this is 2USAT-Q23 of Task Force Blade. We have control of _The Turret_ and need air support. We have TIEs shooting at us."

"Hey Q, why aren't the autos shooting down the TIEs?"

"Crap. I forgot to change targets." Q replied as he hurried to change the auto-defenses targets. "That should do."

"Yep. TIEs are going down." Brute said as explosions echoed across the sky. "Think that Allie's support will come?"

"Maybe?" Q replied as the Destroyer rose higher and the TIEs continued to attack. Almost ten minutes later Allie fighter support came and the enemy was wiped out in almost seven minutes.

"Task Force Blade how are you this fine evening?" a pilot asked.

"We need a MedEvac for one possibly two."

"You got it. Space Force Boarders will take over the ship while you give an official report to the Fleet Admiral."

"Yea, great."

* * *

Earth Date - January 28, 1957

_E.S.S America_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,711

Cold War - Day 6,580

The Third Earth War - Day 200

* * *

"Congratulations Alexander. You Task Force proved itself quite well." Fleet Admiral Gardner commented. "I understand that one of your team members were harmed during the capture. I do hope that he feels well."

"Thank you sir." Alexander replied.

"Now onto the report." the Fleet Admiral added. "Did you gain any intel?"

"Yes. Q play the message." Alexander ordered and the clone played the message.

"_Admiral Versio. I trust that your First Order fleet will arrive soon?_" an NG commander asked.

"_Not yet._" the Admiral Gideon Versio answered grudgingly. "_It was a risk to send this single ship, let alone a fleet. If we send our fleet to aid this World War, Supreme Leader Snoke wants this to be a war we can win._"

"_I understand that, but we need your fleet to win this war._"

"_Then my stay here will be short_." Versio replied. "_Now find those Allie troops. I'm sending troops to aid the search._"

"First Order? Snoke? What is this?" Gardner asked.

"Don't know. My guess is that Snoke runs a new Government called the First Order." Alexander replied.

"Until we learn more about this First Order, we need to careful with Galactic battles. I have a feeling this is going to get ugly."


	44. The Egyptian Campaign

Earth Date - January 31, 1957

Earthkiller Base, Imperial System, Sector 84, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,714

Cold War - Day 6,583

The Third Earth War - Day 203

* * *

"Incoming ship exiting out of Hyperspace." a Petty Officer reported to Grand Admiral Bex. "It's _The Turret_."

"Why has the _Turret_ return?" Bex asked.

"They're sending a transmission."

"Bring it up and scan the ship." Bex ordered and an image of an Allie human male. "Who are you?"

"I am Fleet Admiral Gardner of the United States Space Force and I am returning you ship to you." Gardner answered.

"You are a fool if you can escape our territory alive Fleet Admiral."

"Oh I know. That's why I'm still above Earth, the _Turret_ is just a signal tower. Have a bad day Imp." Gardner replied as alarms blared across the base.

"Status."

"The Turret exploded with an unknown accelerant on board in large numbers. We lost several hundred Destroyers and thousands more were damaged." the Petty Officer.

"Send word to all First Order ships and warn them of potential attacks and invasions. This is war."

* * *

Earth Date - February 14, 1957

Cape Town, South Africa, Great Egyptian Empire, Earth,Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,728

Cold War - Day 6,597

The Third Earth War - Day 217

* * *

SOBEK-YE12 or Yelve to his fellow clones was stationed to the Cape Town Shield Generator. The Generator was similar to the Droid Generator from the Invasion of Greenland but more powerful. Nothing can get through the shield. Which is good because of the Allies orbital bombardments and invading ground forces. For weeks now the enemy naval ships had launched surprise raids on the small Egyptian fleet, while their land, air, and space forces led attacks on bases and outpost while taking most of Southern Africa. Cape Town is one of the few cities left under Eqyptian rule in the main Allie controlled territory. The city is on full lockdown. No one in and no one out. The army fortified the perimeter and policed the citizens while the Eqyptian Guard protect the Governor building. Yelve was monitoring the Generators power levels with SOBEK-YE431 or Stats when explosions echoed above. "Enemy orbital bombardment. Shield is holding." Stats reported.

"Let's hope they hold." Yelve replied as the explosions ceased.

"I hope not." someone said behind them and the two clones turned to see a team of four behind them, guns raised. "Hands in the air."

"You will lose this war." Yelve replied as he raised his hands followed by Stats.

"Says the guy who just surrendered to an American. Brute, Q." the clone remarked and a white man cuffed Stats then Yelve while the black man began to hack the Generators controls.

"Shield Generator coming down, now." the black man reported as the Generator turned off.

"Good job Q." the first clone replied. "Command the shield is down. Begin the attack."

* * *

"Warhawks engage enemy forces. Protect the A-10s." Captain Hunt ordered as old Focke-Wulf Fw 200 began to take off into the air and anti-fighter weapons fire at the Allie air assault. Rosa Cooke aimed at the fighters near the airfield and opened fire. The fighters were blasted apart while the A-10s bombard the ground forces. When black smoke started to rise from where the enemy was, copters and gunships began to fly into the city.

* * *

When the LACT Gunship landed four blocks from the Governor Building A and his squad ran out of the ship rifles raised. Cape Town was only fortified on the perimeter and the Governor Building making this attack quick. As the clone got in sight of the large building, a large white flag was raised. Another victory to the Allies. The war was ending relatively quickly compared to the early days. The rebels kept hold of hope and freedom in the tyranny ruled the world and now it's up to the exiled Allies to liberate the oppressed Earth.

* * *

Earth Date - February 15, 1957

Cairo, Great Egyptian Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,729

Cold War - Day 6,598

The Third Earth War - Day 218

* * *

"With the capture of Cape Town, the Allie march to Cairo is inevitable." Marshal Bassam Nader reported. "Combine with the Allie armed insurgents in our territory, our forces will be overrun."

"What should we do?" General Selim Nahas asked and President Ahmad Saliba lowered his head. The Allies were winning this war due to Mexico's underestimation and Eqygt's lack of modern weaponry power. Germany and Japan might be the only nation that would prove a challenge to the Allie march.

"Hold strategic military positions. Seal up anyway into the cities, forts, and fortresses. I don't want our enemies to gain any more ground." Ahmad ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - February 16, 1957

Starkiller Base, Thrawn System, Sector 98, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,730

Cold War - Day 6,599

The Third Earth War - Day 219

* * *

"Why was I not told of this?" Kylo Ren asked Grand Admiral Bex and General Hux.

"Supreme Leader wanted our two missions to be separate. Only Hux and I knew of what the other was building and why." Bex answered. "The Allies retreated before you were born and now they returned with weapons that not even our best engineers could Imagine and with a Jedi Order to back them up."

"Jedi." Kylo remarked as he ignited the crimson blade and sliced against a console. Bex just watched as the Dark Warrior let loose his anger. When Kylo ceased, he turned his head. "What is your strategy Bex?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. The Axis of Earth is at war with the Allies. If we strengthen them and send aid, they will weaken our enemy. Then we will strike."

"What aid will you send?"

"Kyber crystals for weaponry and Clone Wars droid schematics, to begin with." Bex replied.

"Are you planning to send troops?"

"Yes. When several _Armor_-Class Star Destroyers are finished under construction."

"This must not be a waste of the First Order's time." Kylo warned as he deactivated his blade.

* * *

Earth Date - February 17, 1957

Berlin, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,731

Cold War - Day 6,600

The Third Earth War - Day 220

* * *

When Generaloberst Kurt Stettin was summoned to a war meeting with the Führer, he knew that something was going down. For the near thirty years, he's been feeding the Resistance info to combat the Nazis. Each day brings danger and death to him. One false move and he's a deadman. When the aging Hitler entered the room, the Generals bolted and raised their right arms and yelled, "Hail Hitler!" Kurt hated himself for saying those words.

"Today we begin a new age of this war. The Allies have us pinned to the Earth, but thanks to Generalfeldmarshall Cäsar Baumeister we gained a new Allie in our war." Hitler said and the Generalfeldmarshall smiled. "The First Order has provided us with weaponry that will force the Allies back to their own Galaxy. The Egyptians are a lost cause. Japan will be our last ally on Earth and will receive this information as well. When the Egyptian government falls, Germany will strike and claim the Middle East while Japan will claim the rest of India. The enemies of Germany will be crushed under our boots."

"Hail Hitler!" the group yelled once more thinking that the war is in their favor. Kurt knows this information needs to get to the Allies if the Nazis would be defeated and freedom reigns in their place.

* * *

Generalfeldmarshall Cäsar Baumeister watched as the Generals left the room leaving him alone with the Führer. "Was is the status of the spy problem?" Hitler asked.

"I believe he is one of the men in the meeting." Cäsar replied and Hitler tensed up.

"Find him and kill him."

* * *

Kurt waited for his contact to arrive at his home. Each passing moment brings danger to him. When someone knocked on the door five times followed by a two seconds pause and three more knocks. Kurt hurried to the door. "Who's there?"

"Arnold Heider." the man said and Kurt was relived. Arnold lived several blocks away and a member of the Resistance.

"Where is the Falcone Cry?"

"Would you like some wine?" Arnold replied and Kurt opened the door. Arnold was holding a bottle of wine.

"Yes please." Kurt answered as he grabbed the bottle while giving Arnold a piece of paper with the latest intel.

"Enjoy your day." Arnold replied as Kurt closed his door. When the door was locked he started to go upstairs when he heard a gunshot, followed by Nazis barging into his home. He raised his pistol and fired killing a soldier before they opened fire killing the spy.

* * *

"So you want us to keep the Allies in Africa as long as possible?" Marshal Bassam Nader asked the German over the phone.

"Yes. Keep on the fights for months, years if possible. Our new allies need time to prepare for a full-on war with Allies after a devastating attack while sending aid to our cause." Generalfeldmarshall Baumeister replied.

"Our forces have retreated to strategic cities as a last stand. I suspect the Allies will comment Seige warfare soon."

"Excellent and if the Allies begin to show victory, then began peace talks and make them long. We'll need all the time we can get."

* * *

Earth Date - February 18, 1957

U.S Army Mobile Command Pod Center, Luanda, Angola, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,732

Cold War - Day 6,601

The Third Earth War - Day 221

* * *

"Status report on Egyptian military movements." General of the Army Charles Mason asked as he walked onto the bridge of the large heavily armed train-like vehicle.

"Enemy ground forces have retreated to strongholds and fortified them. Air Force, Army, and Marines led ambushes on the enemy convoys." General Kale Harvey reported. "The cities are heavily shielded and the Egyptian military personal is too close to civilian structures to use orbital bombardment. All entrances are closely guarded by the enemy."

"What do you suggest?"

"Seige warfare is our best option. Drain them of supplies and resources. They can't power those shields forever."

"Estimated time?"

"Four to seven months." Harvey replied and Charles sighed.

"Let's hope they surrender soon."

* * *

Earth Date - June 1, 1957

Outside of Bamako, Mali, Great Egyptian Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,835

Cold War - Day 6,704

The Third Earth War - Day 324

* * *

Private Jhath Jol has been in Africa for months now waiting for Egyptian shields to go down. Cannons, tanks, and AT Walkers have opened fire onto the enemy dozen of times a day with little avail. Now she was eating MREs with Boom, Eye, Dogma, and Fry waiting for the call to action in silence. Ever since they were sent to Earth, Jol never had talked to her squadmates aside from fighting together. "So Jol." Boom said, "How was your childhood?"

"Aside from studying and little time to hang with friends, I've been trained as a Mandalorian." she replied.

"I always wondered about the Mandos. Are they really the most dangerous humans in the Milky Way?" Eye asked.

"Yes, but I beginning to think that the Marines might be a challenger." Jol replied with a smirk.

"You got that right." Boom remarked.

"It must have been nice. You had a childhood." Fry added and the Marines went silent once again. Jol knows that the clones didn't have a choice to serve or not. They were trained and grew artificially to be sent to war and die for a cause they never had a choice in. Her sympathy went to the clones that served and forced to see the horrors of war. All though they were identical clones of a Marine from many years ago, they were very much human.

"I'll go check to see if we get to fight soon." Dogma said as he got up to leave.

"Good. I want to blow something up." Boom added and the Marines smiled.

* * *

Earth Date - June 6, 1957

Cairo, Great Egyptian Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,840

Cold War - Day 6,709

The Third Earth War - Day 329

* * *

President Ahmad Saliba watched as the Allie ship landed on the landing pad. He was buying the Germans as much time as possible. The Egyptian army was falling apart from being trapped in a city with little resources left. Cairo could last years if it is ever lockdown, but if all of the Allie guns fire at the same time, well he doubts the city would last. As the ship's ramps lowered a man in robes walked out to greet the Egyptian. "Hello Master Jedi. I hope this meeting will benefit both sides of this conflict."

"Thank you Mr. President, but I am a Jedi Knight, not a master yet." Lukáš Šulc replied and Ahmad managed to continue his fake smile.

"My apologies. Follow me please." Ahmad continued and the two walked together through the Capitol Building's halls.

"I have always wanted to see Egypt. When I was a child, my father showed me pictures of the Nile, the Pyramids, and many of the great ruins from an Empire long passed." Lukáš replied.

"Yes. Centries of history survived thousands of years. I hope this Empire will be remembered longer."

"All leaders hope for that. I just hope the innocents will live."

"Of course." Ahmad replied as he showed the Jedi his room for the meetings.

* * *

"So how was the Jedi?" Marshal Nader asked Ahmad.

"Infuriating. But we must buy time. Contact the Germans. Tell them that time is running out. Soon we will lose and the Allies will have control of Egypt and our territory." Ahmad ordered.

"Of course Mr. President."

* * *

Earth Date - June 7, 1957

Cairo, Great Egyptian Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,841

Cold War - Day 6,710

The Third Earth War - Day 330

* * *

Today is the first official day for the peace talks. Both sides are in a ceasefire and the Eqyptians are receiving humanitarian supplies. Lukáš was ready to end this Campaign and end the war sooner. "Lets began with terms of surrender. The Allies want the Egyptian military to stand down and dismantle, all officers who broke war crimes to be arrest and trialed by a U.N court, lose all territory taken during the war, and you to denounce any military personal that continues on with the war in exchange the Allies will continue to send humanitarian supplies to Egypt and it's military, allow personal who didn't commit war crimes to return home, and all Egypt loyalist in Africa to freely live in their current homes." Lukáš said and the Egyptian eyed the Jedi.

"Unacceptable." Ahmad replied and the Jedi was shocked but didn't show. "Egypt will only surrender if the Allies buys our territory at a fair price, send relief bills to the family who lost loved ones in the fight against you, send humanitarian supplies to all of Egypt, allow all soldiers and officers to return home, and all Egypt loyalist to continue living where ever they are in exchange we will surrender and this bloodshed."

"I must speak with the Allies and my fellow Jedi on this. But I suggest we continue because your demands are unlikely." Lukáš remarked realizing that this was going to be more difficult than he thought. He sensed that the Egyptian was hiding something, but couldn't find out what.

"Very well then go, but my demands will remain the same." Ahmad replied prideful.

* * *

Earth Date - July 1, 1957

Cairo, Great Egyptian Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,865

Cold War - Day 6,734

The Third Earth War - Day 354

* * *

"The talks aren't going well I'm afraid. Ahmad Saliba is resistant to any logical forms of surrender." Lukáš reported to Grand Master Ian Lenard. Fleet Admiral Gardner, General of the Army Charles Mason, and President Eisenhower.

"They are stalling for their allies. Keep us in Africa so the Nazis and Japs can build up an arsenal." Charles replied.

"Then we must come up with a plan of attack." Gardner remarked and both Lukáš and Ian's expressions showed dread. "Sadly peace was offered and refused. This is our only option."

"Agreed." Ian replied. "Sadly that is how war works. Offer peace and if it is refused, bloodshed. Lukáš report back to Allie territory."

* * *

Ahmad watched as the Jedi's ship departed from Cairo. It seems that the war was going to restart. "Marshal Nader. Tell all strongholds to be ready for siege warfare and report to the Germans that time is out."

"Yes sir." Nader replied as a beeping noise came from his comlink. "This is Marshal Nader."

"Marshal sir. Long-range communication has been jammed. We lost all contact from the Empire and our allies." an officer reported.

"Raise the city's shield and prepare for war." Nader ordered as he put the comlink back. War has arrived.

* * *

Earth Date - July 1, 1957

Tripoli, Libya, Great Egyptian Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,865

Cold War - Day 6,734

The Third Earth War - Day 354

* * *

19WGRY-GR1234567 or Drop to his fellow soldiers waited for the LAT Gunship to land inside the enemy city. The British soldier was among the newest recruits to join the war. He had no childhood, no friends, no parents, just teachers and drill sergeants. Now the clone was fighting for a world long lost. The Egyptians retreated to strategic positions to stall the Allies march into Axis territory. But war is inevitable and so is the Allies victory. The Allies launched an attack on every Egyptian control city and base. The commander expects all but Cairo to fall under Allie control.

* * *

Earth Date - July 2, 1957

Cairo, Great Egyptian Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,866

Cold War - Day 6,735

The Third Earth War - Day 355

* * *

Ahmad watched as the Allie EMP Missile exploded against the Shields, which faded away. Marshal Nader walked into the Egyptian's office. "Sir, we've received a message from the Allies demanding an unconditional surrender." the President sighed and turned to Nader.

"Tell them I accept the unconditional surrender."

* * *

Earth Date - July 3, 1957

Syrian Airspace, Syria, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,867

Cold War - Day 6,736

The Third Earth War - Day 356

* * *

Rick watched the skies for rebellious Egyptian or Nazi fighters that were foolish enough to attack the AF-Fury Fortress. Rick has seen two world powers fall during this war. Now he is part of a mission to bomb a Nazi factory near the Turkey-Syria border. When they were thirty minutes away from the target alarms blare across the Fortress. "Enemy fighters coming in. Fast!" Captain Fury reported as the fighter came into sight. Rick recognized the fighters from old First Earth War pictures. Vulture Droids, but these seemed different. Rick opened fire taking a few droids before the fighter started evasive maneuvers and opening fire with Blaster cannons. Cannons that Germany shouldn't have. If it weren't for the armored plating the missiles would have exploded killing the crew. The droids were better fliers than the CIS Vultures because Rick could manage to shoot down four Droids. As the fighters flu over the Fortress, he saw hatches open from the Vulture's underside revealing bombs. Rick fired his turret and blasted seven more before the Fortress was engulfed in flames.


	45. Counterattack

Earth Date - July 3, 1957

U.S Army Mobile Command Pod Center, Jerusalem, Israel, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,867

Cold War - Day 6,736

The Third Earth War - Day 356

* * *

General of the Army Charles Mason watched as the AT-CT's marched into the ex-Egyptian controlled city. He was proud of the Allie success on Earth. He remembered when the Allies retreated off-world. Back then he was just a Private who joined the army to fight the Empire, then he had to leave it all to continue the fight. Now he was claiming back his lost world. "Sir, we've have incoming." Report reported.

"What is it?" Charles asked.

"Enemy fighters and bombers. That's strange."

"What?"

"They don't appear to Earth fighters." Report replied. "They're heading for the AT-CT's and us!"

"Fire homing missiles!" Charles ordered and the sound of missiles launching echoed around them, followed by explosions. The Anti-Fighter turrets began to open fire as the roars on engines got closer. Within minutes bombs were dropped and one hit the Pod and it rocked around from the explosion. When the sounds of war ceased Charles got back up from the explosion. "Status!"

"Several dozen AT-CT's where destroyed, the rest damaged. Pod's systems are failing. Several dozens of fighters were taken down from the missiles. None by the turrets." Report reported and Charles couldn't believe it.

"Collect the salvage and figure out what they are and who sent them." Charles ordered. "Whoever built them had to have help."

* * *

Earth Date - July 3, 1957

_E.S.S America III_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,867

Cold War - Day 6,736

The Third Earth War - Day 356

* * *

"So these new fighters are an adaption of the Vultures from the CIS." Fleet Admiral Gardner said as Charles, General of the Air Force Adam Todd, and Fleet Admiral Natasha Snow viewed the new fighter.

"Yes and we know who launched them." Charles replied as a swastika appeared on the holoprojector.

"Germany. I didn't think they had the schematics for the Vultures." Todd remarked from Washington D.C.

"They don't. After we use the droid computers for the old Drones and the London Conference, all Vulture were melted and designs burned. They had to have help." Snow replied from _SeaSerpent Pearl_ in the Pacific.

"Agreed. I think it was the First Order." Gardner said and the group went silent. "They're the only other nation with the capabilities to give them the weaponry and want us to lose."

"True. This war is getting out of hand. The World War lasted for years and now that two official wars are going on, they are uniting." Charles replied.

"We need to launch a counterattack on both the Axis and the First Order." Todd added.

"Not both. The First Order is part of the Axis now. Until we bring down the Nazis and Japan." Gardner remarked.

* * *

Earth Date - July 6, 1957

_SeaSerpent Pearl_, Midway Coast, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,870

Cold War - Day 6,739

The Third Earth War - Day 359

* * *

Natasha Snow stared out of the station's bridge window. The war on the sea had been difficult against the Japanese Navy who has built a massive fleet to combat nations and strengthen their iron grip. Already the U.S navy has lost dozens of destroyers, cruisers, and a battleship taking the West American coast, Hawaii, and Midway back. Now there is a calm peace for a short time. A peace that was interrupted by alarms. "Status." Snow ordered the bridge crew.

"Hundreds of small enemy submersible objects incoming from SouthWest." Stats reported.

"Send in the Sharks."

* * *

When Wyatt Grant received the order to dive into the seas he wasted no time. His Squadron was among the first to go under.  
"Night Sharks report in."

"Night Shark One reporting in." Seaman Stingray replied.

"Night Shark Two reporting in." Seaman Snake reported.

"Night Shark Three reporting in and can't wait to sink some Japs subs." Seaman Meg boasted.

"Night Shark Four reporting in and Night Shark Three stay calm." Seaman Hopkins said.

"Night Shark Five reporting in." Seaman Hook reported.

"Okay people possible underwater fighters. This is a dogfight. Turn on floodlights." Grant said as bright lights revealed their enemy. Vulture Droids and other strange subs. Grant let out a curse as the enemy fired. He could see the red Blaster bolts flying and hitting American Sharks.

"Why do they get Blaster Cannons?" Snake asked.

"Power up fins and arm torpedoes!" Grant ordered as the heat from the fins started to boil the water. He sliced the droid fighters with the heated fins disabling the sub crafts. He fired a torpedo at a transport-like sub and a bubbly explosion followed.

"I've got a Droid on my tail! Can't shake him!" Stingray yelled.

"I got one too Night Shark One! Want to play a game of Chicken?" Snake replied.

"Hell yeah!" Stingray yelled and minutes later Grant saw the two Night Sharks speed past each other leaving the droid tails to crash into each other.

"I got three heating my six! Can't shake them-AGH!" Meg yelled.

"Night Shark Three do you copy?" Hopkins asked. "Night Shark Thre!"

"He's gone! Sink some more Droids!" Hook yelled as Grant got a tail. He pulled his sub back to a stop and evaded the droid as it sped through his heated fin, sending it to the seafloor.

"Droids heading topside!" Snake reported.

"Transports breaching SeaSerpent!" Hook reported as well and Grant knew the battle is now on the station as well in the sea.

* * *

When the alarms ranged, Polar ready his anti-fighter turret. He waited for fighters to attack from above, but when he got a report that the fight was underwater, he loosened up. As the minutes rolled by the clone wondered when the Sharks were going to finish on some U-Boats or something. Then a Vulture popped up from nowhere catching the clone off guard. The Droid went into crawl mode and a heavy machine guns popped out near the Droids head and began to fire at Polar who kneeled for cover. The bulletproof glass was able to withstand the beating and the clone took the turrets controls and fired at the droid which exploded into flames and fell back to the ocean, only for five more to take its place. The clone fired his turret cannons at another droid fell back, and another dozen took its place, followed by dozens more. The glass was only able to take so much and it shattered and a hundred bullets struck him down.

* * *

Gear fired his M16 at the boarder droids from the enemy transport. The droid was unlike anything he has seen. They had blaster cannons attached to their arms, tall, and armored torso and head. They just repelled the bullets while they killed unarmored Navy sailors. It was clear that the Axis had new weapons but this should be impossible for them. Nothing was stopping the droids march. Wherever they fired at, the droids just marched and fired. As the droids walked passed an Emergency flood door, did Gear pressed the close button and the heavy door closed on the armored droids crushing one to sparks. The droids behind it pushed their fallen comrade through letting the doors close completely. Just as Gear gave a sigh of relief, the droids began to cut open the doors slowly. Nothin was stopping the enemy clankers. The Americans were losing the battle against these new droids. When the doors opened, the droids began to walk towards them as the sailors opened fire to no avail. Gear aimed at the bright red light on their heads and fired. As the droid fell the U.S soldiers blinked in shock while the droids continue marching and firing. "Aim at the red light!" Gear yelled as the sailors did as told. Within moments the droids were the ones losing ground.

* * *

Boarder watched as the enemy droids walked around the deck destroying whatever in their way. The fighters had missile launchers on their backsides that wiped out turrets and cannons. Rifles were useless against the droids, anti-fighter turrets took out few before exploding, while the small anti-ship cannons were able to destroyer dozens until a missile hit them. Now he was on a ledge with an Ion 10K Launcher aiming as a group of droids. When he pulled the trigger a bright ball sped towards the enemy. As it hit its target an EMP burst took out half a dozen droids making them fall to the ground. Boarder was among the many who has access to the launchers. This new weapon was able to hold off the advancing droids giving the few squadrons of A-10s time to launch and rain down hell on the droid army forcing them off the Station.

* * *

Grant watched as the enemy droids sunk to the ocean floor. This battle lasted for nearly forty minutes and the Americans suffered great losses. The ensign lost Stingray, Meg, and Hopkins. Three Night Sharks lost to the sea. The battle was now hopeless for the last dozens of Droids left. They knew this as well and they sped toward the SeaSerpent hull. "Take out those last Vultures!" Grant ordered seeing the enemy only speed up and not firing. They didn't evade the coming collision to the station, just went faster. Grant's eyes widen as he figured out what they were doing. "Take them out now! It's a suicide run!" he yelled but it was too late. The droids exploded against the hull letting water into the ship. He knows that the Flood Doors will close to save the station, but lives the damage was done. Hundreds died taking Midway and now hundreds died keeping it. This World War has just gotten more interesting.

* * *

"The surprise attack didn't cripple the Station, but it did catch us off guard, show weaknesses in our defense, and show us the Axis capabilities." Snow reported Charles, Gardner, and Todd.

"The Axis should not be underestimated." Charles replied.

"If it weren't for the First Order this war could be over by now." Todd remarked.

"Yes, but they are here and we need a new strategy." Gardner said and the commander began to strategize.

* * *

Earth Date - July 8, 1957

Earthkiller Base, Imperial System, Sector 84, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,872

Cold War - Day 6,741

The Third Earth War - Day 361

* * *

Kylo Ren watched as the Armor-Class Star Destroyers soared into the air. "Do you like them Kylo?" Grand Admiral Bex asked.

"I will be on the _Bladesman_." Kylo replied. _The Bladesman_ was the lead Destroyer of the fleet.

"Are you sure? The Earth proved a challenge to Vader and no offense but you aren't Vader."

"True. Vader was powerful." Kylo replied as he walked away from the officer. "But I'm more powerful."

* * *

Bex disliked Ren. Hem considers the Dark warrior a hothead but a powerful and skilled hothead. Ren considers himself to be better than others and even Vader. Bex has never met the Dark Lord but he knows of his power. Ren is a fool if he thinks he makes the stubborn world bow to the First Order. As the Destroyers enter hyperspace, Bex smiled knowing that the fool is on a one-way trip.

* * *

Earth Date - July 8, 1957

_The Bladesman_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,872

Cold War - Day 6,741

The Third Earth War - Day 361

* * *

Kylo was on the Destroyer's bridge as it exited out of hyperspace and was surprised at the gathered fleet. The ships were built for function, not fear or style. The enemy opened fire but the Destroyers shields held as they entered the Earth's atmosphere. If all goes well half of the First Order attack group would be over German territory while the other half will be over Japanese territory. Ren has his own plans for the Jedi fools on Earth.

* * *

Earth Date - July 8, 1957

_E.S.S America III_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,872

Cold War - Day 6,741

The Third Earth War - Day 361

* * *

Gardner had watched as the First Order ships entered Earth's atmosphere ignoring the Allie fleet. The battle against the Axis on Earth had just gotten harder. The Fleet Admiral was now in a meeting with the dozens of Allies leaders and Generals from Earth to the Andromeda. "This is terrible news. With the First Order army and the Vulture fleet, the Axis may be able to overrun the Earth." General Edgar Lièvremont said.

"We need a strategy. I'm already getting reports of AT-ATs and a new walker marching across Resistance bases in Greece." General Sergios Antonias replied.

"Taking back the Earth mile by mile has already cost us many lives continue doing so will certify our defeat." Star Weeper Ouork Num noted.

"So would be a defensive war. We know this because of World War I and this current World War." General Krutin Antonovich replied.

"We need to launch an aggressive attack that ends the Axis power." Juk Beepa suggested.

"Agreed but it must be a heavily fortified stronghold to prove our military superiority." Captain Arnold Blazek of the Resistance in Poland added.

"But where?" Todd asked.

"Berlin." Lukáš Šulc replied and the room was slient.

"Are you mad?" General Leonidas Adams asked.

"No. Berlin is the head of Germany. Cut off the head and the body dies." Lukáš replied.

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission from a Destroyer." a Petty Officer reported.

"Put it through." Gardner ordered and an image of a dark mask man appeared. It wasn't Vader but someone new.

"I am Kylo Ren of the First Order. This message is for the Jedi. Meet me at these coordinates so that I might find your weaknesses and eliminate the last of the Jedi." the stranger said and the holo projection faded away.

"This Kylo Ren sounds like a leader. We should launch an orbital bombardment on him." Ouork suggested.

"No. This Ren may be a leader but we should not underestimate him. The last the Allies underestimated a galactic threat, we lost." Lukáš replied. "I will meet him alone and I will end him if I have to. But attack Berlin and free Europe."


	46. Monsters

Earth Date - July 8, 1957

Cyprus Mountainside, Cyprus, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,872

Cold War - Day 6,741

The Third Earth War - Day 361

* * *

Lukáš landed his ETA-3 _Actis_-Class Light Interceptor a hundred yards from a blacked ship with two large vertical wings on the side. His droid E2-R3 whistled. "Yeah I know, but we need to know who he is." Lukáš replied. Astromechs used to be a violation of _The A.I Accords_ all those years ago, but now with proper inspections, more droids were accepted into the military. The E astromechs are the humans of Earth version of the standard R astromechs. The main difference between an E and an R is that the E's have some form of a weapon in their dome heads. The Jedi's starfighter was similar to the old ETA-2 _Actis-_Class Light Interceptors of old, but faster, capable of hyperspace travel, and has portion torpedoes as well as the Ion cannons. "Scan the ship R3." Lukáš ordered as a ramp was lowed from the underside of the First Order ship and Kylo Ren walked out. R3 gave a series of whistles indicating that only two lifeforms aside from Kylo was onboard. "Thanks R3. Keep the ship ready for a quick getaway." the Jedi said as he opened the canopy and jumped out.

"Where are the rest of your Jedi friends?" Kylo asked.

"At the Temple." Lukáš replied.

"Are you the only Jedi in this galaxy?"

"I will not tell." Lukáš answered and Kylo raised his arm. The Jedi felt a dark pull in him. He fought against the Dark Side's power.

"You are strong in the Force." Kylo remarked as he lowered his arm towards his saber. "But you are no match to the Dark Side."

"We do not have to fight young one. The Dark Side is weak and when it rises hope will vanquish its shadow."

"The Jedi are weak and foolish. Weak because they will be crushed and foolish because they send one Jedi to wage war on a world like the Earth."

"I am not here to wage war. I am here to inspire peace."

"A pacifist. That is unlike the Jedi of the Old Republic."

"We adapted from the mistakes of the past so we could build a strong future." Lukáš replied with a smirk. "I believe in peace, but wars are the nature of man. Wars destroy so that new life can grow in the place of failures."

"A Jedi that believes in war yet desire peace. That is unusual for the Jedi. But the Dark Side is fighting for that. Peace and order through war. Is that not what you believe?"

"Yes but Peace will eventually come out from the shadows, but order is different. Too little and society falls creating more war. Too much and society fights back creating more war. That is the way of the Dark Side." Lukáš replied. "To balance Order, one must set rules for the welfare of society but leave enough room for the chaos that freedom brings. In the chaos there is order. Our universe is like that. A bunch of random objects and gases flying everywhere, but all in order. A balance in the chaotic order."

"The Jedi Order of Earth is different than what I had imagined." Kylo said as he grabbed his lightsaber and a loud noise followed. The hum of the blade was a crackling hum. "But it is time to die Jedi."

"Even your blade is in a Chaotic order. An unstable blade yet is a fine blade." Lukáš replied as he ignited his saber. Even though the Jedi could not see the light blades, he is still able to sense them. Kylo strikes first and Lukáš blocked the lethal attack. The two dealt blows at each other but neither could beat the other. The Jedi knew that the Allies attack was underway and that the victory will bloody and hard, but he trusts that the force is with them. Every attack the other dealt, the other blocked. As the two fought Lukáš noted that Kylo prefers an aggressive attack. Many of the attacks were Form One, Shii Cho. While many of his attacks were stronger and fiercer than normal Form One users, the Jedi was able to predict his enemy moves. When Kylo slashed towards his left side, Lukáš ducked and sliced the warrior's legs and Kylo fell on his back in pain. Lukáš pushed his fallen enemy weapon back towards the black shuttle and aimed his lightsaber towards Kylo's chest. "Yield."

"No." Kylo replied as he raised his arm and pushed the Jedi with the force. Lukáš dropped his saber as he hit the ground. When he started to get back up Kylo had his blade in the air ready to strike. Before the blade went down an explosion knocked the two back to the ground. Lukáš turned to his fighter and saw one of R3's missile compartment in his dome head was opened. The droid manually fired Proton Torpedoes at the shuttle and it exploded. Lukáš bolted up and with the force pushed the rising Kylo back to the ground several yards away and pull his lightsaber back to his hands.

"Thanks R3." Lukáš said as he closed the starfighter's canopy. Kylo was getting back up and the Jedi fired his blaster cannons at his enemy. The warrior dodged the blaster bolts but it gave the Jedi enough time to escape.

* * *

Kylo watched as the Jedi fighter sped away towards the sky. Kylo's ship was blown apart by Jedi's Starfighter. He grabbed his comlink to contact Admiral Tract, "Tract do you copy."

"Yes Kylo Ren. Is the Jedi dead?" Tract replied.

"No. The Jedi of Earth is different than the Jedi of the Republic. My shuttle is destroyed."

"I will send a shuttle for you Ren and I suggest you hurry. Allie forces are bombarding Berlin." Tract said and Kylo clenched his fists.

* * *

Earth Date - July 8, 1957

_E.S.S America III_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,872

Cold War - Day 6,741

The Third Earth War - Day 361

* * *

When Lukáš walked onto the bridge he saw Fleet Admiral Gardner looking a holo map of Britain. "I'm guessing the Allies disagree with attacking Berlin head-on."

"Yes, but that it may work better against Japan. Too many lives would have been lost. Instead, we are bombarding Berlin and we'll attack Iceland followed by the German airfields in Britain. How was your meeting with Ren?" Gardner replied.

"He tried to kill me."

"So not well."

"He is a fierce and determined fighter. He used Form One and was difficult to fight against."

"I'm guessing Form One is easy to counter."

"For me yes." Lukáš replied. "But Kylo used his strength and speed behind each attack. I was able to counter him, but he blind sighted me. If it weren't for R3 I would be a dead man."

"How did he blindsight you?"

"I thought he lost so I demand him to say yield. Then it turned South."

"So you underestimated him."

"Yes. Began the attack as soon as possible."

"Don't worry. The Aran Union is already attacking Iceland." Gardner replied.

* * *

Earth Date - July 9, 1957

Vik, Iceland, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,873

Cold War - Day 6,742

The Third Earth War - Day 362

* * *

Flare Rirel Issen watched as the Nazis fought bitterly. The enemy base in Vik was heavily fortified and many Aran soldiers were killed from the cannon and tank fire. Many Marchers were blown to pieces by mines set by the enemy. Rirel fired his weapon as the army marched closer and closer. The enemy's bullets hit their mark, but the armor the Union troops were wearing protected them from death, not the pain which made them stronger. By dusk, the Nazis fell without mercy and the Aran army found something truly evil. A camp of the dead. Rirel walked through the cabins of death and suffering to see bodies skinny to the bone. The sight horrified him. Some were dead before the battle while the rest were executed. The Nazis were in the process of burning the cabin when the battle was over. As Rirel walked through a building he heard crying. He raised his weapon in case it was one of the bastards who done these horrifying actions. "Show yourself!" he ordered in German, followed by Polish. Then a human girl in her twenties came out of hiding. Unlike the dead outside, she was better. She looked horrified to see Rirel.

"Please don't hurt me." she begged and Rirel lowed his weapon.

"I won't. I'm with the Allies. Britain, America, U.S.S.R. They returned home." the alien replied. "I'm Flare Rirel Issen. What's your name?"

"Elżbieta Lewicka." the girl replied as Rirel turned on his comms.

"This is Flare Issen. I need MedEvcac for a civilian." Rirel ordered in his native language.

"How is there a civilian in this Arelan?" someone said over the comms as Rirel turned it off.

"Where's your family?" Rirel asked Elżbieta in Polish.

"They separated us nine years ago when they found us hiding." Elżbieta replied. "I was placed here because of my gift."

"What gift?" Rirel asked and the girl raised her hand and a table was floating in the air. "Are their others like you?"

"Yes." the young girl replied as the table slammed to the ground. "When the battle began the scientist took them away. I fought back and hid."

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Rirel promised as the Evac team came in and the girl hugged the soldier.

* * *

"She hasn't let him go since he found her?" Lukáš asked Spear Master Tirel Reasson as walked past soldiers and body bags.

"No. I believe it is because he's the first friendly face she has seen in a long time." Tirel replied. "I can't you humans are capable of this."

"Nor can I."

"I don't think I will ever be able to see a human without remembering this horror."

"Nor can I." Lukáš replied as the two entered a tent. The inside was bright and colorful thanks to the Alien technology. The Jedi saw a soldier comforting a young and scared girl. "Mind waiting outside Tirel."

"Of course not Jedi Knight." Tirel answered as he walked out of the Tent and Lukáš walked over to the two.

"Hello Elżbieta is it?" Lukáš asked in Polish but the girl was quite. "I'm Lukáš. I'm a Jedi Knight, a friend of the Allies." he continued and Elżbieta turned her little a little but enough to see him. "I'm here because of your gift." Lukáš continued and she turned her head back. "I have the gift as well." She turned her head when he said this and Lukáš used the force to raise dirt off the ground. "It's called the force. It's in all beings and the Jedi are in tune with it. With its help we can do so much. Help and fight for the helpless. That is why I am on Earth. To free the world from Axis rule."

"Am I Jedi?" Elżbieta asked.

"If you join me, then I will train you to be a Jedi. But first I need to know what happened here." Lukáš answered.

"The scientist took a dozen or so of us that could move objects without touching them and strapped us to machines and done tests on us." Elżbieta said. "Some were just wanting us to move something. Others were cruel." she continued and Lukáš knew that the Jedi must make a new path in this World War. "Will they come for me?"

"No. I won't let them." Lukáš promised. "Flare come with us to help her get situated in friendly territory."

"Of course Jedi Knight." Rirel replied.

* * *

Earth Date - July 9, 1957

Jedi Temple, Force Island, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

World War II - Day 11,873

Cold War - Day 6,742

The Third Earth War - Day 362

* * *

"The Germans are conducting experiments on force-sensitive humans. I don't know of their intentions but I don't think they're good." Lukáš reported to Ian Lenard and the Council. The Council was made out of twelve Jedi and one Grand Master which is Ian.

"What of the girl?" Ian asked.

"She has been malnourished and experimented on. As for her mental state only time will tell." Lukáš answered and the Council members were uneased.

"Are you planning to train her?"

"Yes. She is strong in the force and I dare not think of what she would become when left in this world with uncontrollable emotions." Lukáš replied.

"Thank you Šulc and good luck with your padawan." Ian said.

"Grand Master if I may." Lukáš interrupted. "But it's clear that peace is not an option with the Germans. I believe it is in our best interest to be more involved with the war."

"Do you feel strongly about this?"

"Yes. While I know little of the Japan Empire intentions with the force, the Nazis have made it clear of what they will do and care little for the millions they killed."

"Thank you for your words Šulc. May the Force be with you." Ian said as he ended the transmission.

"I agree with Knight Šulc." Master Jiacom Kohru remarked. Kohru parents were Kel Dor rebels who fled to the Unknown Region to aid the Earth. "The Nazis have shown their true colors by allying themselves with an Imperial remnant and comment war crimes that scar the force itself."

"I agree with Master Kohru." Master Hax Amo replied. Amo was a child when he began his Jedi training but thanks to the Mandalorians he was a quick learner and eventually reach the rank of Master. Now the Jedi wears his grandfather's armor proudly. "Millions have died in this war and millions more will perish. That is certain, but how many millions depend on us."

"Although I rarely agree with Master Amo I must agree with him this time." Master Antini added. Antini is one of the three Jiuk Jedi that lived on Coalition. "These actions are truly disturbing and evil. I say we go to war with the Nazis."

"War on Monsters." Master Kallox Semx remarked. The Des Jedi disliked war more than anything and for him to say this means that the Jedi should indeed go to war.

"Perhaps it is time to vote." Ian said. "Ignite your lightsabers if the Jedi should commit to war against the Nazis." All twelve Jedi ignited their weapons. "Then it is time to commit war in the first time of our new Order history."

"That means you have command of the war effort Grand Master." Kohru replied.

"Have all Jedi without a padawan meet in the Great hall. Master Amo, Antini, Semx, Trid, Kohru, and Minot. You will go to Earth and wage war on the Nazis with the Jedi in the Great Hall. Everyone else is to remain here." Ian ordered.

"Who will take the command on Earth?" Antini asked.

"Master Amo. You have the skills of a warrior and strategist. Master Antini you have the moral of soldier. Master Semx you have the will of a survivor. Master Trid you have the mind of a fighter. Master Kohru you have a connection to the force so few have. Master Minot you have the heart of a kind man. All of you will be good commanders but to command the army of Jedi I trust Master Amo. It is up to him to choose your second in command." Ian replied.

* * *

Earth Date - July 10, 1957

Lake of the Ozarks, Missouri, United States, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,874

Cold War - Day 6,743

The Third Earth War - Day 363

* * *

Elżbieta watched the trees past by as the truck drove across the gravel roads. Lukáš was driving while Rirel was at the back with a Protocol droid and training equipment. The Ozarks was beautiful to the Padawan. She has been in a cell with one window to suffering and death for years and now she is free. "Where are we going?"

"To a friend of the Jedi. He'll help watch over you until more Jedi arrive to help with the war effort. I will train you via long-range communication." Lukáš replied in Polish. "When the Jedi arrive I will return to train you."

"Alright." Elżbieta said focusing on the peaceful quietness.

"Who is this friend of the Jedi?" Rirel asked.

"Liam Nerney." the Jedi Knight replied.

"The Liam Nerney?"

"Yes."

"Who's Liam Nerney?" Elżbieta asked.

"He's a legendary command from Earth. He led inspiring victories in the First Earth War, World War I, and World War II. The Aran Union considers him a Broad Sword like many from your world."

"Broad Sword?"

"It's a title given to leaders who inspire people and lead to the greatest victories in honor. Many of Earth have this title. From King Leonidas of Sparta to General Pershing of the U.S army." Rirel answered. "I hope to gain the title of Broad Sword and be a legend among legends."

"I hope so too." Elżbieta replied as the truck stopped in front of a home with an old man sitting on a deck. The Jedi turned the Protocol droid on and the group got out to meet Liam. The old veteran got up and with the help of a chain walked to meet them. When the group stopped Rirel saluted the old man and said something in English.

"It is an honor to meet you Broad Sword Liam Nerney." the droid translated for Elżbieta and Liam said something in English while looking at her. Lukáš explained that he wanted someone to look after her while he went to fight the Nazis until the rest of the Jedi arrive. Liam agreed to look after her before he and Rirel walked into the house. Lukáš stayed with Elżbieta to talk.

"I must go now. CC-3PO has a database to help you train and learn English among other languages. JTR-73 is a training droid to help you be ready for the tasks of a Jedi." Lukáš said. "I will be back to train you. For now, the war can't wait."

"Goodbye." Elżbieta replied.

"I will be back. May the Force be with you."

* * *

Earth Date - July 24, 1957

British Airspace, Britain, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,888

Cold War - Day 6,757

The Third Earth War - Day 377

* * *

Lukáš sped towards the German airfields with a large attack of British, American, Soviet, and Mandalorian fighters with an AF-Fury Fortress squadron. The fleet reported that the enemy airfields were mostly Supermarine Spitfire V DB 660s and several hover ships guarding the West Coast. E2-R3 gave several whistles indicating that Nazi fighters and ships were on their way. The Jedi ready for the fight. As soon as the Spitfires got in range the Jedi opened fire and so did the Allie fighters. Within minutes the battle turned one side in favor as the Allies as the Fortress launch all of their arsenal at the flying hover ships destroying them. The fighters were taken out in nearly ten minutes. Lukáš didn't keep track of those that he killed. He just wanted to fight. He guarded the LACT Gunships and other transports to the ground. The Anti-air turrets opened fire destroying several dozen transports before Proton Torpedoes turned the green cliffs into flames and smoke. Within hours Britain and the surrounding isles were back in Allie control. Lukáš landed his ship in London to refill the ship when R3 gave several whistles. "No I don't want to talk about the battle." he told the droid who gave more whistles. "I don't care about who or how many I killed." The droid gave several soft whistles. Now he realized what his droid was getting too. "You're right R3." Lukáš said. His fighting wasn't in service to protect. It was in service to hurt and kill. In service of the Dark Side. R3 gave several more whistles. "Yeah. Call them" Lukáš replied and the droid made a connection back to Coalition. Not to the Council but to his family. Within minutes his wife Julia Šulc.

"Hello Lukáš. It's been a while." Julia said. She wasn't a Jedi but she had the heart of one.

"Yeah. Almost a year. A lot has happened since then." Lukáš replied and Julia could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"The Nazis. This war has gotten worst. New weapons, allies, and a new and cruel evil."

"Yeah. The news reported about it. Many can't believe any is capable of this."

"I saw them. Thousand of dead and they are the ones we found. Only one survivor."

"I didn't know there was a survivor."

"Yeah. She is a Jedi." Lukáš said and Julia was speechless. "I'm planning to train her and the Jedi is taking a more aggressive approach when it comes to Germany. I led an attack today but I went towards the Dark Side. I need to talk to someone."

"I'm always here for you and that even though you step into the Dark know that everyone has done it at some point. Some are able to step back into the Light but others stay in the Dark and I know that you will step back into the Light."

"Thanks. I really needed to talk to someone about this hell."

"Please come back soon. I miss you."

"I will. How's Miloš?" Lukáš asked. Miloš is his twelve year old son.

"He's doing fine. He's at school and misses you."

"May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you. Love you."

"Love you too." Lukáš replied as the transmission ended. Now he'll wait for the Jedi to come to the Earth so that they might fight and end this war.


	47. End of World War: Part One

Earth Date - August 28, 1957

London, Britain, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,937

Cold War - Day 6,806

The Third Earth War - Day 426

* * *

Hax Amo watched as the ramp lowered down and Knight Šulc walked towards them. "It is great to see you Master Amo."

"It is great to see you as well Knight Šulc. I trust the war is going as plan." Amo replied as he and the Council Members walked off the ship.

"Yes. Britain has been liberated, the Jiuk army is invading Portugal, and the remaining Allies are planning a march towards Berline from France."

"Excellent. This war has lasted long enough." Kohru replied.

"You may return to your Padawan Knight Šulc." Amo said and the Knight walked towards his fighter. Minutes later he soared into the skies. "Master Antini. Take Jedi Group Fang with your fellow Jiuk's attack force. Master Trid. Take Delta in the air to sabotage Nazi supply lines and fortitudes. Master Kohru. Take Charlie to aid the Greeks. Master Semx. Take Eagle to air the Polish. Master Minot take Beta to the air to aid our Allies in France. I'll lead Alpha in the German invasion. The Nazi's time in short."

* * *

Earth Date - August 28, 1957

Portugal-Spain Border, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,937

Cold War - Day 6,806

The Third Earth War - Day 426

* * *

NRCB-12345 was stationed on the border to await for an Allie invasion that many thought would never come. Now he watched as a First Order Destroyer blasted apart dozens of coral-like ships that were shaped like a trident. The battle has been going on for ten hours now and in that time an alien bug has taken most of Portugal. All that remained was the border. The clone readied his mounted heavy machine gun for the bug enemy. NRCB-12345 did not understand why the coast defenses failed. They were armed to the tooth with Anti-Air Ship and fighters cannons, thousands of troops, and he no doubts the many German Energy Cannons. The Spanish border has two Energy Cannons and much fewer troops and anti-air cannons. The clone has been in service for almost twenty-five years and now he must watch while the First Order annihilates their enemy. After another hour of fighting the bugs looked like they were retreating back. The German troops cheered as they have driven back the Allies. NRCB-12345 smile soon turned to fear as a dust cloud form in the distance. The fact that it was narrow was what frightened him. He alerted his fellow soldier and within minutes all eyes were on the cloud. The defenses were prepared for an attack but this was strange. Then a large worm-like monster jumped onto the Destroyer with a monstrous roar. Most of it was dangling off and it's spider-like legs wiggled around. Cannons and guns were fired at the bug creature. NRCB-12345 doubt that anything they shoot it with would do anything against the armored scales. Then the ground was blasted apart. The soldiers took cover as large speartip objects destroyed whatever was in their way. When he saw them go clean threw a tank he knew that the bugs armed the creature. When the only sound left was the monster's roar the clone stood back up. "What the hell was that?" NRCB-12733 asked as he tapped on one of the projectiles. A second later it exploded erasing all trace of the clone, followed by the other projectiles exploding. Munitions, vehicles, and the nearby Energy Cannon from all other the border were engulfed by flames. When the explosions ceased NRCB-12345 stood back up to see bodies scattered across the ground. Many were wounded while others were dead. The clone grabbed his rifle in case the enemy was planning something else.

"Defensive positions!" Captain Kraus ordered before a smaller worm-like machine erupted from below the captain's feet. This machine crawled around shooting molten ore at the soldiers burning them alive. NRCB-12345 pulled one of the wounded behind a tank and saw the damage. The soldier's left arm was almost detached from the molten ore. Another crawler burst from the ground two feet behind the clone. As it fell down the clone moved so he would not be crushed. He fell to the ground and played dead until it crawled past him. When it crawled away NRCB-12345 ran for the cover of the trench they've made to fight an advancing army from Portugal, not Spain's side of the border. Once in the trench, the German removed a heavy machine gun and moved it so it faced the crawling enemy. When it was secured he opened fire as bugs soared out of the crawlers. The Germans who hid was quickly outflanked and killed by the enemy's spikes on their elbows and sharp pitchers. One bug landed in the trench next to NRCB-12345 and raised his arms to strike, but the clone pulled his pistol out and fire three shots and the bug fell dead. The clone grabbed his rifle and shot as many of the flying bugs as he could. He shot down dozens until on of crawlers drilled back to the ground and erupted from the trench's wall.

* * *

Cortex Sept soared above the battlefield. The battle last twelve hours with billions of Jiuk deaths and millions of Nazi deaths. In his eyes, that's a victory against the monsters. At the beginning of the war, he felt that this war should be with humans, but after learning about what happened in Iceland the Cortex Swore a War Oath. An Oath to ride the Universe of these monsters. "Cortex Sept." a stranger said behind him. The Cortex turned to see a fellow Jiuk, but this one had a lightsaber.

"So the Jedi sent more negotiators." Sept replied.

"No. Warriors and commanders. The Nazis had done a crime that horrifies all including experimenting on those who can feel the force." the Jedi corrected.

"These monsters deserve death."

"Peace is no longer an option with the Nazis. That is why the Jedi have sent an army to help."

"How many Jedi?"

"With me thirty. Altogether one hundred and eighty."

"Excellent. What is your name?"

"Antini Cortex." the Jedi answered and Sept nodded his head. "It has been a while since I've seen a Bloodex."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sept asked as the giant creature crawled around to make a bed to rest.

"All life is beautiful to a Jedi."

* * *

Earth Date - August 28, 1957

_The BLadesman_, German Airspace, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,937

Cold War - Day 6,806

The Third Earth War - Day 426

* * *

Lieutenant Cassen has heard of Ren's anger outburst which made him afraid to see him. "Sir."

"Lieutenant." Ren replied.

"The Germans have lost Portugal to the Andromeda bugs." Cassen replied.

"What of _The Castle_?" Ren asked.

"Destroyed. The bugs had an organic creature that they use for war."

"What have the analysts calculated?"

"At the Allies current rate of speed. The Germans will fall within the year."

"And Japan?"

"Unclear. They are fierce fighters but their code of honor is tricky." Cassen replied and Ren turned towards him.

"Get me Commander Hysteria." Ren ordered. "I have a task for him."

* * *

Earth Date - August 29, 1957

Lake of the Ozarks, Missouri, United States, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,938

Cold War - Day 6,807

The Third Earth War - Day 427

* * *

Lukáš watched as Elżbieta trained. She was skilled with the dual rods against the Traning Droid. She has gotten healthier and energetic since she's been in Missouri. This made the Jedi smiled. He did not know all of the details of her time with the Nazis, but he knows that whatever happened was cruel and inhumane. This worried Lukáš as well. He was worried if she could control her feelings enough to stay in the light and not drown in the darkness. Liam walked up to the Jedi. "It's great that you're back here Lukáš. Elżbieta needs her teacher."

"I know. I need to teach her balance but with all, she's been through, I'll be surprised if she won't hunt down the man who did all this." Lukáš replied as Rirel walked out of the house with his belongings. "So he's returning to the battlefront?"

"Yep. A soldier to the core." Liam answered. "I hope this war ends soon."

"So do I." Lukáš replied.

* * *

Elżbieta dodged the droids single rod at every turn and struck it with every dodge. She focused everything into her training fighting so that she could one day bring hell to those that made her suffer. "Elżbieta." Rirel said behind her and she turned the droid off. She turned around and saw that Rirel was packed up.

"Going to war again?" she asked.

"Yep. I'm needed on the battlefront."

"Kill some Nazis for me."

"I will." Rirel promised. "They all deserve it."

"Yes they do." Elżbieta replied before hugging the soldier who saved her.

* * *

Earth Date - August 31, 1957

Athens, Greece, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,940

Cold War - Day 6,809

The Third Earth War - Day 429

* * *

Kohru watched as the Nazi soldiers walked past the capitol's building where the Jedi hid. For this battle Kohru had ten Jedi lead their own squadron to run air support while the rest joined a Resistance task force to take Athens. If all goes according to plan then the Nazis will either be disorganized in Greece or move full force into the city. When the Governor walked out to address a crowd about the glory of the Nazi regime, the Kel Dor gave the signal by launching a firework into the air and an explosion followed. The Jedi in the crowd ignited their saber and cut the Nazi soldiers down while Resistance soldier provided cover fire. Kohru leaped toward the Governor building showing the people of Greece that the Allies have returned. The Nazis locked and sealed the front doors with Iron. The Kel Dor pressed his hands on the cold metal and with the aid of the Force, pushed the metal and doors inward and into Nazi troops. The enemy opened fire upon the Jedi but he simply caught the bullets with the Force. When they ceased firing the Jedi dropped the bullets and charged with his fellow Jedi. The Resistance soldiers guarded the exposed door for any incoming Nazis while the Jedi cleared the building.

* * *

"War Strike Squadron shoot down any Nazi that you see." Knight Meeserżahwi Locowi ordered knowing the pilots of the British X-Wing Squadron has been wanting to wage war against the Nazis. Meeserżahwi was from a primitive tribe on the world of Jakunta in the Andromeda. His world had two ways of life. War cities that towered above the villages they protected in exchange for supplies and soldiers. Each city was against the other. The Jedi found the young Hemank during the _Battle of Jakunta_ during the _First Andromeda War_. The Lizarils would have taken Jakunta if the natives didn't unite for freedom and if the Allies haven't been fighting the reptiles for years before then. Meeserżahwi was a Rital because of his rare gift among the Hemank. The Jedi called it the force and asked if he would train with them. He accepted the offer and has been serving with honor. Now he was flying a fighter to free a world from a cruel hand. Within minutes Nazi Spitfires came into view followed by Bombers.

"We've got incoming!" Pipe yelled and the sounds of war covered the skies. Meeserżahwi tailed a Spitfire and fire his blaster cannon turning the fighter to a spiral fire and smoke. He turned to a Bomber next and dodge the upper gunner gunfire. The Jedi fire Proton Torpedoes at the enemy. A Spitfire started to tail him. E2-T23 opened his missile compartment in his dome head and fire one missile and the Spitfire went down in flames.

* * *

Earth Date - September 8, 1957

Rome, Italy, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,948

Cold War - Day 6,817

The Third Earth War - Day 437

* * *

Lino Maggio watched as a Cylinder-shaped tower landed in the Colosseum. He did not know what it was, but the Nazi army responded to it's landing. Tanks, AT-TD Walkers, and heavy weapons of all kinds were aimed at the tower. AT-TD stands for _All Terrain Tactical Destroyer_. For three hours the tower just sat there doing nothing. After four hours a hologram of strange creature appeared around the city. "I am Star Weeper Yekheba Pumt of the Rebiks. Surrender the Italian territory and we will not destroy you. You have one hour." the alien replied in German. The Germans began to fire at the tower and the walls of it were lowered and strange cannons were revealed. They opened fire and within moments the German troops were incinerated. Lino smiled thinking that they will free the people of Italy from the Nazi oppressors. As the hour passed by, the young boy watched the Tower. When the hour was up the young boy hoped that the Nazis had surrendered. The tower alarm blared across the city and bright red lights shined around the doors that revealed the cannons. Lino felt the temperature rise as a realization came to him. They were going to destroy the city. The child ran as fast as he could but the weapon caught up to him and the city burned.

* * *

Earth Date - September 9, 1957

Spain, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,949

Cold War - Day 6,818

The Third Earth War - Day 438

* * *

Jedi Knight Gasa rode on Bloodex towards the Rebik extermination tower. When Rome was destroyed by the vile weapon the Allies launched attacks other towers across Europe and the Rebik fleet in orbit to arrest Star Weeper Ouork Num for war crimes. Gasa himself never like the Rebik participation in this war. Being a Jiuk himself, there was never trust between the two. Unlike Jedi Master Antini and Jedi Knight Teeka, Gasa didn't have wings and relies on transports to travel. Master Antini found him by accident. The Knight was polishing the halls in a Hive when the Master passed by and sense the Jiuk Drone's connection to the force. For this many of the winged Jiuks disliked Gasa because a Jedi was above the Winged who were above the Drones and since Gasa had no wings yet was a Jedi meant that he was above those with wings. Now the Knight was bringing down a Rebik tower that threatened a small town full of Nazis and civilians. The Nazis opened fire on both the Jiuks and Rebiks, but the Jiuk's mission was to destroy the tower. Not the town. Gasa had the Bloodex climb the tower which collapsed to its side. Gasa gave the reins to another Jiuk before dropping on top of the tower saber ignited. The Rebiks who escaped the tower who cut down by the Jedi and Jiuk signed warriors. Within minutes the battle was won and the Seige of Spain had begun.

* * *

NRBB-32 waited for the enemy bugs to arrive. Reports say that the bugs are making a full-on assault against German-controlled Spain. The clone was the forward gunner of an AT-TD walker. The walker has the main gun as seen from similar walkers, heavy anti-air turrets on both sides of the walker, anti-ground gun on the bottom, and an Artillery Cannon on the rear. NRBB-32 secretly knew that the Reich would fall at this rate. They were under siege from all corners. Bugs from the West, monsters from the South, and Humans from the North West. All while the Resistance sabotage Nazi supply lines. When three Bug ships came into view hours later, the clone aimed and fired followed by the other AT-TDs near him. After minutes of a constant barrage, one ship fell to the Earth in flames. The other two opened fire and the ground around them exploded into flames. The clone felt a wave of heat hit him as quickly as the flames appeared. The Walker he was on started to sink closer to the flames. At first, he was confused, then he looked at the other walkers and saw metal melting. The bugs weaponry was advanced and terrifying compared to the Nazi's weapons.

* * *

Earth Date - September 9, 1957

_E.S.S America III_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,949

Cold War - Day 6,818

The Third Earth War - Day 438

* * *

Gardner watched as the debris of the Rebik fleet floated past the warship. The U.S, Jiuks, Aran Union, Mandalorians, and British troops have spent the day destroying the ally fleet for the Star Weeper's destruction of Rome. The Rebik was in small force for the Earth Campaign which gave the Allies an advantage, but they still have a Sector worth of ship in the Milky Way. The Soviet's aid is the only thing keeping the Rebik fleet from overwhelming the Allie fleet. Ouork Num was safely in Allie custody and waiting for transport back to Coalition. "Fleet Admiral. We've received news from Coalition." Admiral Hugh said.

"What?" Gardner asked.

"The Rebiks has officially pulled out of the war and is having their fleet retreat back to the Andromeda. They want Num to come with them. In exchange, they won't declare war on the Allies. The Allies have accepted their terms." Hugh reported.

"Damn. Release the murderer. Perhaps he'll face Justice one day." Gardner ordered bitterly and hoping that when the killer does face his just punishment, that he'll watch.


	48. End of World War: Part Two

Earth Date - September 24, 1957

Le Havre, France, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,964

Cold War - Day 6,833

The Third Earth War - Day 453

* * *

NREW-32133 watched the English Channel for any Allie ship. For weeks now the Allies had claimed Greece, Rome, Middle East, and Turkey. The clone knew that command had all Vulture Droids sent to Germany for some big plan with the First Order. No one knew what but they knew it was big. Up until a few days they had an armada of fighters, but Intelligence found out they were planning and massive attack from Greece and sent all aircraft to drive them out. Now the German hoped that the Allies would suffer greatly from the foolish attack. Then he saw something come out of the water. He pressed the alarm and the defenses opened fire upon crafts that looked like the First Order dropship. Seconds later armored soldier charged at the Nazi lines. Bullets didn't stop the Allie soldiers and soon more soldiers arrived but these reinforcements were aliens. Seconds later the seawall was blown to pieces. NREW-32133 retreated back into the trenches as the enemy forces overran them. The clone felt bullets tear him apart before he fell to the ground lifeless.

* * *

Hax Amo sliced up the Nazi soldiers as the Allie invasion force marched further into France. Bullets hit his Beskar helmet only to be repelled. Whenever heavy weapons such as Walkers or tanks, he used the force and turned them upside down. It was strange not to see his blade due to the Earth's atmosphere. The Saber's hilt was similar to an old lightsaber from the days of the Old Republic, the Darksaber. While the blade is normally a Gold color, it still holds a significance to the Mandalorians in the Andromeda. Although the blade doesn't have a legacy like the Darksaber, it still holds a significance because of him being one of the few Mando Jedis in history. When Amo holds the weapon in his hands, he remembers his people's pride. Now he uses the blade to do something that all Mandos are trained to do. Fight. The Allies gave the Nazi false intel to lure much of their forces away which worked and now they have launched an attack from the West, South, and North. The Siege is expected to last a day to three with an Allie victory. Amo watched as the Nazis retreat farther into France in hope of surviving, but they will fall. An American Captain rushed over to the Jedi, "Master Amo! We've got First Order ships coming in!"

"How many?" Amo asked.

"Three Destroyers and a hell lot of Vultures." the captain reported and Amo grabbed his comlink.

"Minot, Trid. We got Destroyers and Vulture coming in!" Amo reported to the Jedi Masters.

"On our way Master Amo." Minot replied.

* * *

13AGBA-BB34321 or Proton to his fellow T-E65 X-Wing pilots watched as the enemy fighter force got closer. Thousands of Nazi fighters with three Destroyers against thousands of Allie fighters in all shapes and forms. As soon as each force got into range of the other, hell was unleashed. The sky was filled with fire and smoke. Proton tailed a Vulture and fire the X-wing blaster cannons and the Nazi fighter erupted into flames. "I got a Vulture lighting my tail!" Mandrel Three, Pain yelled.

"On my Mandrel Three!" Mandrel Five, Sam replied.

"I got several Vultures on my tail! Can't shake the-AGH!" Mandrel One, Shake yelled.

"Mandrel One do you copy?" Mandrel Leader, George Wells yelled and silence followed. "Mandrel One is down. Watch your tails."

"This is Spitfire Leader. We going in for a run. Requesting cover fire." a Y-Wing leader requested.

"Mandrel Squadron. Form up on those Y-Wings." George ordered and the squadron surrounded the Bombers. The Destroyer launched TIEs to intercept the squadron. The X-Wings, Y-Wings, and the TIEs exchanged fire. Proton watched as the eyeball cockpit burst into flames and the Wings being blasted apart. When the TIEs squadron that attempted to intercept them were destroyed the Destroyer fire homing missiles at the bombers. They tried to blast as many as possible but the Bombers were wiped out along with over half of the X-Wings. E2-R92 gave several whistles.

"Thanks for the update buddy. Not like I just saw that mess." Proton replied as dozens of Aran Airships and AF-Fury Fortresses came into view.

* * *

RD-78932 was the rear gunner of a Special Forces TIE. When an Allie fighter started to tail them, he blasted it to pieces. Already he killed two dozen Allie pilots. _Nothing can escape me._ He thought to himself as a new fighter started to tail him. Instantly he recognized it was a Jedi starfighter. He smiled thinking of the glory he'll receive for killing a Jedi. RD-78932 fired his cannon but the Jedi evaded every shot. "Got a trouble pilot?" RD-78965 asked.

"No. Just a skilled pilot but not enough." RD-78932 replied as the Jedi fire and their left-wing went up in flames and the fighter spiral down into the destroyer.

* * *

Arrow Commander Firel Denan watched as the Airship blasted apart the Destroyers one by one. The Airships were shaped like a double-bladed ax with dozens of missile launchers, dozens more of anti-air turrets, and two Aran cannons each on the bottom and top. The Arrow Commander smiled as the third Destroyer crashed into the sea.

* * *

Within the hour, Le Havre was in Allie control. Amo sent up a temporary HQ in the old townhouse where he received a report stating that the Jiuks have control of most of Western France, Americans and British took control of the South, and most of the Northern Beaches were under Allie control. As the battle in the sky slowly ceased the Jedi planned for the next battle. After two hours of silence, explosions echoed from the distance and a Mandalorian soldier came barging in. "First Order Walkers and Stormtroopers marching in from the South."

"Launch the CT-47s and tanks move in against the infantry." Amo ordered. "I'll lead the charge."

* * *

Lieutenant Abigail Barnes piloted her airspeeder towards the enemy force. "Ready Hook?" she asked her rear gunner.

"Weapons are prepped and ready." the gunner replied.

"Goo because I see AT-ATs and a larger walker." Abigail reported.

"What could be bigger than an AT-AT?" Hook asked the Walker began to fire upon the speeders. She heard screams as CT-47s in front of her were engulfed in flames and crashed into the woods. She armed one of the Ion Torpedoes and targeted one of the larger AT walkers. When she pulled the trigger a small blue rocket soared toward the AT's cockpit and it hit the walker disabling it. As she passed by the First Order force she fired Heavy Armor Piercing Rounds at an AT-ST, which halt its advance. "TIEs incoming."

"I see them." Abigail replied as she evaded the eyeballs blaster cannons. One TIE tailed them only for Hook to blast it to pieces. She hoped that the ground units were having the same luck.

* * *

Amo sliced the blaster of a trooper before elbowed his face. He deflected incoming blaster bolts back towards the enemy trooper. Amo fired his wrist rocket at an advancing AT-ST which exploded and fell onto Stormtroopers. The Jedi sliced enemy soldiers along with the trees which collapsed onto the enemy. As an AT-AT stomped down more trees the Jedi sliced the leg and the walker collapsed. A Stormtrooper that was close to the Jedi raised his rifle and Amo sliced the blaster before twisting the trooper's arm.

"Master Amo! First Order troopers and AT-STs are retreating! AT-ATs and the larger ATs are still marching to Le Havre!" an American soldier reported.

"Chase the troopers! Send word to the Navy about for a blockade!" Amo ordered.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Seaman Zoe Morris armed the cannon on the small frigate to destroy the advancing walkers. As the walker entered in range both sides opened fire. Several Frigate were engulfed by flames while the walkers fell. Zoe was the last gunner left to fight the enemy. She aimed at the large walker and fired as it fired. The Walker exploded while the Frigate started to sink. Zoe got out of the cannon turret and sped toward a lifeboat to escape the ship.

* * *

Earth Date - September 24, 1957

Western France, France, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,964

Cold War - Day 6,833

The Third Earth War - Day 453

* * *

When the War Tunneler erupted from the ground and began destroying their enemy, Jedi Knight Teeka exited the craft and soared across the battlefield slicing away the Nazi soldiers. He hated the Nazis for what they have done to the innocent, hated the Rebiks for what they have done to the Jiuks for centries and what they have done on Earth, hated the leaders of the Allies for letting the Star Weeper leave without a trial. When this battle was over the Jedi turned his weapon off, but then the War Tunneler exploded behind him and a black ship with long wings started to land near the Jedi. As the ramp lowed a cloaked figure exited the ship. "Ren."

"Jedi." Ren replied as Teeka ignited his weapon. "The First Order have keep track of the Jedi on Earth. Your strategies, time, casualty count, everything. You were a high priority to the First Order."

"To be killed." Teeka said. "If so you are sadly mistaken."

"No. You fight with hate. A trait that even the current Jedi seem to avoid. So I am here to offer a partnership."

"Why should I trust a man who aligns himself with monsters?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know nothing of what your ally Germany has been doing?"

"They are an ally against the Allies. I looked very little into their rule."

"They killed millions of innocents and experimented on those with the Force. Are you telling me that you nothing of this?" Teeka asked.

"I did not. This alliance was only formed to weaken the Allies. We knew nothing of Germany. Were there any survivors?"

"Yes. One we rescued. She is currently being trained to be a Jedi."

"It's clear the Germans are no longer worthy of the First Order aid."

"What do you suggest Ren. It's clear that the Nazis had tricked the First Order. Perhaps peace is an option between the First Order and the Allies."

"We both know that's not true. Too much hate for that."

"Then why would I partner with you?"

"Just as the Allies have grown, so did the Imperial force in the Unknow Regions that turned into the First Order and we won that war. How do you think this war will turn out?"

"May I think about your offer?" Teeka asked and the Dark Warrior tossed a comlink to the bug before leaving the battlefield.

* * *

Earth Date - September 24, 1957

_The Bladesman_, German Airspace, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,964

Cold War - Day 6,833

The Third Earth War - Day 453

* * *

Commander Hysteria watched as Kylo's ship landed and the cloaked warrior exited the ship. "I trust that the mission went well."

"Yes. The Jedi fool will serve the First Order well." Kylo replied.

"The attack on Le Havre failed as expected. Did you learned anything from the Jedi?"

"Yes. The Germans experimented on those who could use the Force. The Allies rescued one and is currently being train as a Jedi. She could prove useful as well."

"Two instead of one in our hands. This went better than expected."

"We only set the trap. They have to take the bait." Kylo reminded.

"Of course Ren. I'm being optimistic."

* * *

Earth Date - September 25, 1957

Paris, France, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,965

Cold War - Day 6,834

The Third Earth War - Day 454

* * *

Paris was under fire. The Allies were invading the city with force and NRET-213 could not believe this is what the Reich has become. The Empire they had built was falling apart. Millions have been killed defending a lost hope. Now the clone was firing a Heavy Machine Gun at the charging armored Americans. As the battle intensified a woman in robes walked onto the battlefield. NRET-213 aimed at her and fired as she raised her arm. Moments later he ceased fire and saw the bullets floating in the air. The clone ducked as his bullets were shot back towards him. When he stood back up the woman sliced the clone's face with an invisible blade and killing the rest of the men. NRET-213 touched where the blade has stuck him and saw blood on his hands. "Surrender Nazi." a soldier ordered and the clone had no choice but to surrender.

* * *

Earth Date - September 25, 1957

Orléans, France, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,965

Cold War - Day 6,834

The Third Earth War - Day 454

* * *

Teeka watched as his fellow Jiuks marched out of the French town and toward the German border. He still pondered about Ren's offer. The warrior spoke some truth but darkness always hides something. If he partners with Ren, he could use the enemy army against him and win the Third Earth War. "Greetings Knight Teeka." Gasa said behind the Winged Knight.

"Knight Gasa. It's been a while." Teeka replied.

"Yes it has. Weeks have passed with millions of lives. I hope that the dark cloud this world made will disperse soon."

"One can hope."

"The First Order will be difficult to fight against, but hopefully not impossible."

"I must go." Teeka said as he took to the skies. When he was far from the wingless Jiuk, he grabbed the comlink and turned it on. "Ren, do you copy?"

"Have you called to accept my offer?" Ren asked.

"Yes but first you must do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to take your troops off of the Earth and bombard German military bases."

"I will be able to take my troops off-world but I can't waste First Order munitions in a retreat."

"Fine. You better hold your part of the bargain Dark Jedi."

"I am not a Jedi!" Ren snapped back.

"Your hate for the Jedi runs deep, does it not?"

"The First Order will be gone in twelve hours. Ren out." the Dark Warrior said and Teeka knew that the end of his enemies was nigh.

* * *

Earth Date - September 25, 1957

_The Bladesman_, German Airspace, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,965

Cold War - Day 6,834

The Third Earth War - Day 454

* * *

"What do you mean you're retreating? We've made an alliance!" Generalfeldmarshall Cäsar Baumeister yelled.

"We've wasted too many resources into your fight. It's time to count our losses." Kylo replied as he ended the transmission. "Is the Fleet ready to leave?"

"Yes sir." Admiral Deses Trassa said.

"Are you certain the Jedi would hold his end of the bargain?" Commander Hysteria asked.

"We offer peace through war to the right Jedi and it is slowly corrupting him. A victory." Ren said as the fleet began to rise towards the sky.

* * *

Earth Date - September 25, 1957

_The E.S.S America_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,965

Cold War - Day 6,834

The Third Earth War - Day 454

* * *

Gardner watched as the First Order Fleet escaped Earth's atmosphere. "Do you want us to engage the fleet?" Admiral Star asked.

"No. If they are retreating from the Earth then there's a chance they suffered great losses and if they suffered enough losses to retreat then the FIrst Order isn't as powerful as we first thought." Gardner replied. "This could give us an edge in this war."


	49. End of World War: Part Three

Earth Date - October 22, 1957

_E.S.S America III_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,992

Cold War - Day 6,861

The Third Earth War - Day 481

* * *

Gardner watched as Sky Wers, _Venators III_-Class Crusiers, _Keldabe IV_-Class Battleships, _Nebula V_-Class Star Destroyers, and _Liberator IV, V,__ VI_-Class Cruisers, and dozens of Aran Union ships lowered into Earth's Atmosphere for the coming battle. The Nazis had retreated to Berlin when the Soviets had taken back their land and German-occupied land in the East while the British took the North, and the Jedi and Resistance took the South. The Navy had sent all its resources left to Japan and its territory, which is now a hellish fight due to their Vulture Droids. Gardner would be commanding the fleet from the Earth Battleship. Admiral Rex, Admiral Ethan Star, Admiral Tia Stone, Edwar Baker, and Nolan Wyatt were the commands heading for Berlin. This battle will be one of the hellish battles in Earth history but it will be of vital importance for freedom. "Fleet Admiral. German fighters have launched at the attack force." Captain Sword reported.

"Too late to turn back. Give them hell." Gardner ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - October 22, 1957

German Airspace, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,992

Cold War - Day 6,861

The Third Earth War - Day 481

* * *

"Warhawk Squadron Report in." Captain Alvin Hunt ordered.

"Warhawk One reporting in." Gunner Baker reported.

"Warhawk Two reporting in." Rosa Cooke replied.

"Warhawk Three reporting in." Flynn George remarked.

"Warhawk Four reporting in." Taylor Johnson reported. Her family has been proud to serve in the Air Force since her Grandfather served during the Invasion of Greenland where he was shot down. He took Niko Webb's call signal when he was killed in Britain.

"Warhawk Five reporting in." Case Austin replied. He and his brother joined the military to liberate their parent's home. His brother died during the Battle of Britain and since then the pilot hasn't been the same. He took Mya Shaw call signal when she was killed during Operation Eagle Homeland.

"Warhawk Six reporting in." Lucas Burton reported. He joined the war for glory and now his first battle will be to take Berlin. He took Cody Tate call signal when he was killed during the Egyptian Campaign.

"Okay Warhawks. This battle could end this war. So shoot to kill." Hunt ordered as Nazi fighters came into range and the attack fleet came into view. Within seconds the skies were surrounded by explosions and debris. Energy Cannons and anti-air guns began to fire at the attack force. Rosa tailed a Vulture as it tried to evade her. She pulled the trigger and the droid was engulfed by flames and spiraled down.

"Got a Spitfire lighting tail! Can't shake them!" Gunner yelled as a Venator side gun almost hit Rosa, but she dodged it.

"Where are you Warhawk One! Can't see yo-AGH!" Flynn replied as his radio went silent.

"Warhawk Three!" Rosa yelled knowing that he can't answer.

"Lost my tail! Ejecting!" Gunner yelled as Case screamed.

"Warhawk Five! Do you copy?" Hunt yelled.

"Got Vultures on me! Can't shake them!" Lucas yelled.

"Lost my left-wing! Ejector seat failed! Heading for Hover carrier bridge!" Gunner yelled followed by his scream and a carrier began to fall from the sky.

"Thanks, Warhawk Leader." Lucas said.

"Don't thank me yet Warhawk Six! We still got a hell to deal with!" the Captain replied before he screamed followed by Lucas.

"Warhawk Leader, Warhawk Six do you copy?" Rosa yelled but silence followed.

"Guess you're the new boss Warhawk Two!" Taylor replied as Rosa destroyed a Junker.

"Warhawk report in!" Rosa ordered.

"Warhawk Four reporting in." Taylor replied. "I think it's just us!"

"Crap." Rosa said to herself. "Form up!" she ordered and a few minutes later Taylor was next to her. "Target the Hoverships underbellies."

"What about the anti-fighter guns?" Taylor yelled.

"At this rate we'll be dead no matter what so get to that Hovership!" Rosa ordered and the two fighters evaded debris and fighter while blasting a few when they got a chance. One Battleship was destroying AF-Fury Fortresses from their backs, wiping them out. "Take that one out! Target the engines!"

"A battleship. Easy pickings!" Taylor replied as the two soared up to the battleship as it's few anti-fighter guns began to open fire at them.

"FIRE MISSILES!" Rosa ordered as she fired her few missiles at the engines which exploded and the ship began to fall.

"We did it! Take that Nazis!" Taylor yelled before her fighter was engulfed in flames in front of Rosa. She spotted the two Vultures that killed her wingmate and opened fire but was shot from behind, losing her left wing. Her fighter began to spiral down straight to a German Hover Destroyer. As her fighter hit the enemy ship and explosion engulfed the bridge.

* * *

Earth Date - October 22, 1957

_The Nuzlu Blade_, German Airspace, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,992

Cold War - Day 6,861

The Third Earth War - Day 481

* * *

"Fire the Ion cannon at that battleship!" Admiral Shaakivu Vuxall ordered on the _Keldabe IV_-Class Battleship bridge. The Mandalorian didn'y inherit an armor due to her being the last one born and those in her family with armor still being alive. But that didn't stop her from commanding a fleet, even though the Mando fleet dispatched to Earth consider of thirty _Keldabe IV_-Class Battleships and Mando fighters they were still mighty. This battle was bloody and the Mandalorians have already lost thirteen battleships. Vuxall watched as the Nazi hovership fell to the ground powerless. "Have A'den Squadron run that Energy Cannon line in Sector 5 Northeast! Have the _Dark Dagger_ perform a bombardment on Sector 8!" she ordered as the _Mand'alor Nau'ur_ exploded two hundred yards from them.

"Mando Star Squadron making an attack run on Nazi Carrier ten klicks from Nuzlu Blade! Ground group landed one Klick from landing zone!" Eve June reported.

"Sharp Blade Squadron suffering heavy losses! Two fighters remain!" Teeak Rell reported.

"Sharp Blade Squadron report to Vizsla Hawk! Duke Squadron, provide cover for Mando Star!" Vuxall ordered.

"Vulture squadron making a bombing run on Nuzlu Blade!" Eve yelled.

"Anti-fighter guns!"

"Three Nazi Spitfires Squadron making an attack run on the _Warrior Spirit_!" Beax reported.

"Sheath Squadron to cover the Warrior Spirit! Fire EMP Missiles at these targets!" the Admiral ordered as coordinates popped up on the Tiger Eye's screen.

"Firing missiles!" Tiger Eye replied and several blue missiles were fired from the ship. Most of them if not all would be blasted away before they hit their target, but it'll distract a few fighters for the pilots in that hell.

"_Mando Serpent Dagger_ bombardment on Sector One!" Vuxall continued ordering.

* * *

Earth Date - October 22, 1957

_Bismarck_, Location Classified, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,992

Cold War - Day 6,861

The Third Earth War - Day 481

* * *

Generalfeldmarshall Cäsar Baumeister watched as the final adjustments were made on the_ Kriegsmarine Victory_-Class Star Destroyer. For years Cäsar has kept the construction of the Star Destroyers in secret. So far they built thirty from the last ten years and they had been getting upgraded with the Kyber Crystal Weaponry along with other ships as well. "How long till we launch?"

"Twenty minutes Generalfeldmarshall." Admiral Marko Denker answered.

"Is Doctor Mengele on board the _Tirpitz_ with his experiments?"

"Yes sir." Marko answered. "May I ask what his experiments are?"

"Jedi and twins. A weapon and more pureblood children to grow our army." Cäsar replied. "How is Berlin fairing?"

"The Allies have launched an assault on the city and are currently taking out their defenses." Marko reported.

"When the ships are ready to launch and get out of Earth Atmosphere. Perform Maneuver _Allie Fools_."

* * *

Earth Date - October 22, 1957

Berlin, Nazi Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,992

Cold War - Day 6,861

The Third Earth War - Day 481

* * *

"We're going down!" the pilot yelled from the cockpit as the Gunship crashed on the ground. A grabbed his rifle as the squad opened the doors. The clone looked and saw fire, smoke, dirt, destruction, and death all around. The trees that once filled this land was burned away as both sides traded bullets. As Target got out of the gunship he instant fell to the ground gripping his leg as he screamed in pain.

"Blue Jacket cover fire!" Blue ordered as a Mando shuttle crashed in a fiery explosion ten yards away. Blue Jacket fired his rifle from the cockpit towards the Nazi defenses while Blue carried target in. A could see that a bullet of some sort went straight threw his right leg. Med hurried to the fallen clone and took the armor around the leg off revealing blood.

"Damn. I thought these suits were post to protect us." Blue Jacket remarked.

"Shut it!" Blue ordered as he placed a mini holoprojector on the ground and a map of the battlefield appeared. "There's a trench fifty yards from us! We've already got troops in it! That's was our landing zone! We'll have to run! Med take care of Target!"

"Yes sir!" Med replied.

"Move it soldiers!" the clone ordered and the squad ran out. Nazi Artillery ripped apart the ground as they ran. A watched as soldiers were blasted up and apart. He felt as bullets impacted his torso armor and embed in it. He assumed these bullets were what wounded Target. He saw Blue Jacket behind a tank for cover and A ran toward his comrade.

"This is intense!" Blue Jacket noted. "How you're holding?"

"I don't have a freaking clue." A replied as a rocket-like object started to fall down and A noted it would be near them. Blue Jacket threw A to the side of the tank as the rocket hit the ground. A violent explosion launched his comrade ten yards while A was pushed through the ground a few feet. He lift his head up as a bullet tucked his visor, cracking it. The clone cursed as he crawled towards Blue Jacket. "Blue Jacket! Are you alright?" A asked as he got to his comrade but the clone laid there motionless. "Blue Jacket? Talk to me!" he yelled as he shook the clone. "Talk to me!" A yelled as explosions engulfed the battleground. His friend was dead and A was forced to continue or get killed himself making his friend's sacrifice in vain.

* * *

Jhath Jol ran towards the friendly trench after her Gunship was forced to land early due to a Vulture getting a lucky shot. Eye was killed by a Spitfire crashing on him, Lieutenant Pratt died from a rocket, one of Boom's explosive packs exploded with him, and Dogma stepped on a mine. She saw so many terrible deeds today that she could not believe why the Germans kept on fighting. All this bloodshed for glory and pride. Her father taught her that there was no glory in war and that pride leads to death. _A Mando fights for duty and honor._ Her father had told her so long ago. His words are true but so little knows of it.

* * *

NRAA-36834 patrolled the city's streets as the battle outside of the shield intensified. Millions were going to die in this one battle alone. He just hoped that the Allies would be defeated and the shield holds. _The defenses will hold_. He told himself. "For the Resistance!" someone yelled as gunshots opened fire at the patrol. The clone spotted one man and he aimed and fired. The traitor was killed and the patrol continued on their way. Five minutes later a giant worm-like thing erupted from the ground and the Germans jumped out of the way as it landed on the street. NRAA-36834 raised his rifle and fired, but the bullets were repelled and bug creatures jumped out of the Allie vehicle and soared towards the German soldiers. NRAA-36834 killed several before one stabbed him in the back.

* * *

"The allies rugged under the shield and sent Allie troops in the city while our forces out of the shield are being annihilated." Generaloberst Tobias Pilc reported to the Führer in his bunker. Who tapped on his desk. The German leadership was still suffering from Cäsar abandoning the Reich. "What are your orders?"

"Leave me." Hitler ordered and the Generaloberst did as ordered. Five minutes after he closed the door, he heard a single gunshot from the Führer's office.

* * *

Earth Date - October 22, 1957

_E.S.S America III_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,992

Cold War - Day 6,861

The Third Earth War - Day 481

* * *

"We surrender." Generaloberst Tobias Pilc said to Fleet Admiral Gardner who smiled.

"Your Führer took his sweet time." Gardner remarked.

"The Führer is dead." Pilc replied.

"Even better. Order your troops to stand down and take down your shield." Gardner ordered as he ended the transmission. Germany has fallen, now they just need to defeat Japan.

"Sir, incoming ships from Earth!"Captain Sword reported as the alarms blared and dozens of Star Destroyer-like ships and others exited the atmosphere. "They're sending a transmission."

"Put them through." Gardner ordered and a Nazi uniformed officer image appeared. "You lost the war. German command just surrendered to the Allies."

"I know, but I don't care. I am Führer Cäsar Baumeister and the Victory Reich will rise." Cäsar said as the fleet entered hyperspace ruining Gardner's good mode.


	50. End of World War: Part Four

Earth Date - October 23, 1957

_Station Victory_, Sector 15, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,993

Cold War - Day 6,862

The Third Earth War - Day 482

* * *

Oberst Raoul Graf watched as the newly named Führer Cäsar Baumeister's Star Destroyer fleet exited out of hyperspace. For nearly thirty years he's been growing the Nazi presences in the Galaxy. At the final days of the Second Earth War Generaloberst Cäsar Baumeister had German spies infiltrate and steal ships from Space Forces from several nations and set up a secret station in the Unknown Regions. Since then the Nazi Regime secretly took control of a small space in Wild Space along with several minor worlds in the Unknown Region and allying with Warlords, pirates, and gangs. "Hail Cäsar!" Raoul yelled arm raised as the Führer's image appeared on the station's holoprojector.

"How goes the operation Oberst?" the Führer asked.

"Our mining operations in the Unknown Region is going smoothly. Thanks to the Allies data on the Regions mineral resources we've discovered which planet has the resources we need and which ones were likely to be mined by the Empire now First Order." Raoul reported. "Our presence in the known Galaxy is hidden behind lies and secret alliances."

"Similar to the First Order."

"Yes, but they had more planning and resources than us. Our military is suitable to destabilize the already weak New Republic but not enough have complete control."

"Well, its a start for my plan to improve Hitler's mistake on Earth." Cäsar remarked. "Have our allies meet us on _Station Victory_."

"Yes, my Führer."

* * *

Earth Date - October 23, 1957

_E.S.S America III_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,993

Cold War - Day 6,862

The Third Earth War - Day 482

* * *

"Japan has refused to surrender. We need a plan of attack." Fleet Admiral Gardner reported to Allies command.

"An all direct attack on their capital will be too costly even for the Jiuks." Juk Beepa said.

"That is true but their Asia controlled territory lightly defended. If we take out their base with an Orbital bombardment, the oppressed nations will surrender." Admiral Loginov Nikodim replied.

"The Australian Resistance has been targeting Imperial Japanese targets for months now forcing the Japs to retreat back to the islands. If launch assaults on the islands. Estimated time would be three to seven months and that's without the Vultures Droids." General Leonidas Adams reported.

"I had my best analyst estimate the casualties count for different scenarios. All cost billions of deaths." Admiral Shaakivu Vuxall added. "Sadly our best option is to bombard Japs bases in Asia and invade Japan from Miura and charge North while bombers and Warships bombard the Chiba Region and the fleet in orbit launch an orbital bombardment against the rest of the island. Fighters will run defense. This is our best chance with a low death count."

"How many estimated deaths?" Armada Admiral Hirel Passon asked.

"At least three billion. At most seven billion." Vuxall answered and the commanders were silent.

"If it means ending the war then we have to take it and come up with the best strategy to end the war." Gardner said and the commanders agreed.

* * *

Earth Date - October 23, 1957

Imperial Palace, Tokyo, Japan Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 11,993

Cold War - Day 6,862

The Third Earth War - Day 482

* * *

Gensui Yonemura Tsurayaki studied the Battle of Berlin and highlighted several weak points in the Allie attack. The tried to save each other which hold them back. But he did respect the Mandalorian's commander. They were willing to take chances and honorable ones. They didn't aim their attacks at the city, just the Nazi defenses that proved difficult. The soldiers followed orders well and were willing to die in suicide attacks. He noted that the Jiuk bugs used tunneling vehicles to outflank the Germans and attack the city and the backs of the defenses. A dishonorable act to the Gensui, but he had to admit it was smart. Then there were the warships. He spotted a dozen different types of ships. The trident coral ships intrigued him. They served as transports and carriers than actual warships. Then the British _Venator_ ships had eight turbolasers on the underbelly and dozens of extra anti-fighter turrets, they were excellent in the assault but easy targets for the German Energy Cannons. The Soviets used Star Destroyers that had better fighter defenses and offensive weapons than Imperial Destroyer but lacked better engines. They were lucky the ships didn't lose engines and crash. The Americans had at least three types of Crusiers in the assault that proved to be a better offensive ship that anything he has seen, but it was their size that weakened them. Larger ship means a larger target, but they have shields that may prove effective against Japan. Then there were the last alien ships. They were built to be functional and powerful at the same time. The offensive weapons impress the Gensui. The metallic sphere's damage area was great and devastating but struggled against the Earth's atmosphere and gravity. The Allies will now be focusing all their resources on Earth towards Japan but Japan will never fall and will win with honor.

* * *

Earth Date - November 8, 1957

Japanese Air Space, Japan Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 12,009

Cold War - Day 6,878

The Third Earth War - Day 498

* * *

"Okay Warbirds. You know the mission. Keep the fighters off of the Allies tails. This battle could end this war." Captain Alec Richards said to his British T-E65 X-Wing squadron. Dome was in his X-Wing as the Jap Fighters came into view. Within moments the skies were torn apart. Dome tailed a Jap human fighter and fired his blaster cannons when he got a clear shot, and the fighter exploded.

"I got a tail! Can't shake them! Astromech is gone!" Warbird Four Dots yelled as Dome got a tail himself.

"On my way Warbird Four!" Dome replied. "F3! Take out that tail!" the clone ordered and the droid replied with whistles. IT didn't take long to find Dots and the two Human fighters lighting his tail up. "F3 is the tail gone yet?" The droid whistled a yes. "Good. Warbird Four I see the fighters! Moving in now!" Dome yelled as he fired his blasters and the two fighters exploded.

"Thanks Warbird Seven. It good to count on some-AGH!" Dots replied as a v smoking Jap Human fighter crashed into the X-Wing.

"Warbird Four is down!" Dome reported as he dodged a falling AF-Fury Fortress.

"Warbird One is down!" Warbird Two George yelled. "Got a Vulture lighting my tail!"

"Warbird Six is down! Need assis-AGH!" Warbird Five Jack yelled.

"Got a tail! Can't shake them!" Alec yelled followed by a scream and a Jap Human began to tail him again.

"F3!" Dome yelled as the droid scream. "F3!" the clone yelled knowing that it was destroyed. He listened as his squadron was being torn apart leaving him alone to deal with the Vulture. As he soared across the sky he saw a smoking _Venator _and went directly for the ship. As he got closer he saw one of the two bridges hanging by wires. "Perfect." he said as the fighter sped up. The tailer kept firing its blaster scorching the metal of the X-Wing. He aimed his proton torpedoes at the wires and fired when they locked on. Dome soared past the bridge while it fell on the Vulture destroying it. The clone saw three Vulture going in for a suicide run against the cruiser and he blasted them.

* * *

Earth Date - November 8, 1957

_The Nuzlu Blade_, Japanese Airspace, Japan Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 12,009

Cold War - Day 6,878

The Third Earth War - Day 498

* * *

"Mando Star, Sharp Blade, Beskar Squadron defend the _U.S.S.S Atlanta F_! _Dark Dagger_ turn portside forty-seven degrees! Saber Squadron defend Brit Y-Wing Bomber Squadron Mantis!" Admiral Vuxall ordered her crew. The Japanese air force was willing to die which made them dangerous. As the battle went on she noted that some soared into the Allies ships and exploded, some were larger than others. She ordered scans of the fighters and discovered that some carried a great number of explosives. Enough to cause serious damage to ships. "_Gladiator_ target the suicide fighters! Red Mando and Night Star Squadrons support Gladiator!"

"Landing craft reaching Drop zone Admiral!" Eve June reported.

"Good have A'Den, Night Sheath, and Sheath Squadron run support for the ground! Keep the enemy fighters off of their back!"

* * *

Earth Date - November 8, 1957

_U.S.S.S Salem B_, Japanese Airspace, Japan Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 12,009

Cold War - Day 6,878

The Third Earth War - Day 498

* * *

Gunner is an anti-fighter gunner on a _Liberator_-Class Cruiser. For years he has served the states with honor. Now he watched as the horrors of war ripped apart the skies. He saw Allie ships being blown apart by suicide droids while the anti-air guns on the ground were blown away by the Allies. Gunner target a droid squadron that was speeding towards him. He destroyed half of the squadron before the other half crashed into the cruiser's underbelly. One fighter exploded close to the clone and debris broke the glass and almost impaled his head. Instead, his ear was bleeding from almost getting cut off. Gunner cursed knowing how close he was to death. He checked for any other damage before targeting the enemy fighter once again.

* * *

Earth Date - November 8, 1957

Japan, Japan Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 12,009

Cold War - Day 6,878

The Third Earth War - Day 498

* * *

Gunnery sped the LACT Gunship towards the ground as explosions erupted around him. Transports of all kinds were engulfed into flames as the Anti-air gun placements fired upon the invasion force. The clone evaded the enemy fire, but it was more difficult when he got closer. He felt the gunship shake violently as the Japs hit them. Seconds later Gunnery screamed as the transport was engulfed in flames.

* * *

Nag Brawr evaded the Jap fighters and anti-air guns as he got closer to the island with the millions of ships the Allies have sent out. On the sea, the U.S Navy was battling the Japs navy and sub Vultures. He saw a SeaSerpent covered in smoke while the other was giving everything they had. This battle is a bloody fight. Nag fired the shuttle blaster making space for the ship. The Mando landed the ship on the black ground. "Get out!" Nag yelled as bullets struck the ship. He saw Mando transport explode in front of him as the Mandalorian soldiers got out. He saw soldiers being blasted apart by cannon fire and explosion of all kinds. When the soldiers were cleared of his ship, Nag started to fly away from the island to aid the battle in the air only for an explosion at the rear to shake the ship. Seconds later the shuttle started to spiral down to the sea.

* * *

Hasa Nuzlu took cover behind a fallen AT-CT. She watched as troops landed only to be killed off by the enemy artillery. The Mando aimed her rifle at the Japanese trenches and fired as her squad took cover behind the AT-CT as well. "What's the enemy defenses?" Captain Njul Branch asked.

"Machine guns and heavy anti-infantry guns!" Hasa reported. "Anti-Air guns and Artillery behind them!"

"Jet pack your way to the Jap's throats!" Njul ordered and the squad did as ordered. Hasa soared into the air and came upon the enemy army. She fired her rifle killing dozens while Alex Kept used his wrist flamethrower to burn the enemy to a crisp.

"Allie forces advancing!" Vrek Lit reported as the Mandalorians charged further in the enemy territory.

"Keep moving!" Njul ordered as Sovu Crall was cut down by a Heavy Japanese Tank. Hasa fired her wrist rocket at the tank and it exploded.

* * *

The gunships doors were torn open by enemy anti-air guns giving A a glimpse of the hellish battle. He saw gunships engulfed in fire while others crashed into other gunships. Fighters from both sides were raging war here as well tearing each other and the Gunships apart. When the gunship hovered over the land, the clone jumped out and ran towards the enemy. He heard the gunship explode behind him as the Japanese bullets struck his armor. A took cover behind a smoking tank as the Allies charged forward. "TAKE THAT JAPS!" Craz yelled over the explosion and gunfire as he fired a Heavy Cannon at the Japanese defenses.

"KEEP YOU HEAD LOW AND MOVE!" Captain Charge ordered as he passed by A.

"SUB DROIDS!" a soldier yelled as explosions and scream echoed from behind. A raised his rifle as the Japanese droid troops began to march toward the Allies. Craz turned and opened fire at the enemy blasting away few of the infantry but the fighters kept on walking. Rockets, tanks, and AT walkers, bombers, and fighters were able to destroy the crawling Vultures. The Japs at the defensive line began to countercharge while the Allies were trapped between the two armies.

* * *

Jhath Jol fired her rifle at the marching Japanese countercharge. When she first touched the ground, the Marine witnessed explosions, gunfire, and death at every corner. When the Jap sub fighters burst out of the Pacific and rain hell on the invasion force. "ROCKET!" Lieutenant Pablo yelled.

"BYE BYE CLANKER!" Rocket yelled as he fired a rocket at a Vulture which exploded.

"THIS IS LIEUTENANT 23AUSAA-AF47 REQUESTING BOMBERS AND COVER FIRE ON JAP COUNTERCHARGE!" Pablo yelled before cursing. "COMMS JAMMED! RADIO!" Pablo ordered and Reck carried the heavy radio pack towards the officer. Pablo grabbed the phone on the radio. "THIS IS LIEUTENANT 23AUSAA-AF47 REQUESTING BOMBERS AND COVER FIRE ON JAP COUNTERCHARGE!"

"We read you Lieutenant. Air support on their way." someone reported from the fleet. Minutes later Y-Wing Bombers sped past dropping bombs onto the enemy.

"CHARGE!" Pablo yelled and the Allie split into two groups, one to cover their backs and one to advance. Jhath followed Pablo as they charged toward the Japanese defenses.

* * *

Wyatt Grant fired torpedoes at a Japanese Crusier before slicing more droid subs with his heated fins. In this battle, he lost his entire squadron. He was the last Night Shark. He evaded debris from the invading fleet and the naval support. He watched as some of the Vultures commented suicide runs on the unsuspecting navy above. He listened as the Shark squadrons that were post to protect the navy fell victim to the Japs fire. His friends were dead fighting a war of pride. No honor, just pride. With every Vulture he destroys he destroys for his friends. Grant noticed three Vultures lighting his tail on fire. He sped his Shark towards the shore and fired the last of his torpedoes at the Vultures marching onto the shore. A dozen exploded as Grant's Shark burst out of the water and onto the shore. He opened the hatch and crawled out as one of the Vulture towered over him, machine gun aimed at him. Seconds later it exploded and the clone turned to see a friendly tank with a smoking barrel. A soldier was on top of it motioning him to come which Grant did happily. "What you're doing out here Shark?"

"Attempted to blow up a few droids but got to close to the shore." Grant replied.

"Good job. Next time stay in the water. Know how to fire a pistol?" the soldier asked.

"Yep." Grant said and the soldier hands the pilot a pistol which he took.

Since you got you dumb butt up here, you might as well help." the soldier said as the tank fired again. "Shot the infantry droids in the redeye thing." the soldier ordered and Grant did as he was ordered as an X-Wing spined around in front of them.

* * *

"JS HG Hill seventy-three degrees North!" Q reported as the deformed squad pressed forward ahead of the invasion force. The battle had last for hours now and the Allies have made excellent progress towards Japan's capital. Task Force Blade along with other SF units was given the assignment of sabotage. Most were going for the stealth option while TFB was loud and deadly.

"Brute." Alexander said as he noticed his eyes were getting too blurry.

"Yep." Brute replied as he loaded a grenade in a grenade launcher. He aimed at the enemy on fire. Moments later the clones heard an explosion echo in the distance.

"Miss target. Tree got in the way." Q reported.

"I hate this jungle." Brute remarked.

"Could be worse." Trouble replied as Three fired her rifle at the treeline and four JS fell on the ground dead.

"Trouble shut up." Three yelled.

"Redeye." Alexander said.

"Really now?" Brute asked.

"We're in a battle that will end a World War and you can't see a thing?" Q Trouble added.

"Shut it." Alexander ordered. "BC Snake." The Task Force understood the order. Three and Q venture into the jungle while Trouble, Brute, and Alexander opened fired at the enemy. Minutes later the enemy guns were silent.

"Hill is ours." Trouble reported.

"Good." Alexander replied as the Task Force united. "Nearest city."

"Yokohama is five miles Northeast." Q reported.

"BC Rat." Alexander ordered and the Task Force began their march.

* * *

Hax Amo sliced across the enemy soldiers in their own trenches. With the defeat of the Germans, the Jedi had to consider wither to fight the Japanese. But with the planned attack on Tokyo, the council decided to fight alongside the Allie soldiers. Now the Jedi Master was leading a charge against the Japanese defenses. The march is bloody and dark. The Jedi hoped that Japan would have surrendered, but they have proven to be proud warriors. They fought for every inch of their land without question. They were loyal, brave, and Duty bound. Amo has seen this in many but the Japanese have a stronger sense, similar to the Mandalorians. For this, he considers them a worthy army. Just as the Allies fought hard, so did the Japanese soldier as they fell.

* * *

Rirel fired his weapon at the charging Japanese soldiers. Both sides fought bitterly, but Allies proved to be successful. He admired the enemy's will to fight. They fought every soldier even if it meant certain death. This is a quality that his people admire in their allies and enemies. The will to fight. When Rirel killed an enemy, he wished them luck on their way to the afterlife.

* * *

EDO-WE23221 or Umon to his fellow soldiers, watched as the smoke from the battle got closer and closer from a trench near Yokohama. He never had the choice to join the Japanese army but he served it with honor. As the Japanese soldier waited for the Allies to attack he cleaned his pistol. Captain Banno Tsuneo walked by the clone and Umon stood in attention. As the captain walked passed the clone heard a strange noise. Moments later a Bug tunnel Warmachine burst out of the trench's wall. Umon grabbed his rifle and fired at the emerging bug soldiers. The bugs didn't take cover, they just fought till they were killed. For minutes the clone has killed dozens of bugs but he felt one stab the soldier in the back. Umon fell to his knees as the bugs stabbed him once again without honor.

* * *

Gensui Tsurayaki watched on the holo map of the battle. The Allies ground assault has managed to reach Yokohama while the air assault has eliminated the air force but a great loss of their own. The war on the sea was in favor of the Japanese Navy thanks to the Kamikaze Vulture Droids. It has been eight hours and thirty-six minutes since the Allies began the battle. Enough time to gather intel of the enemy tactics giving the Gensui a chance to design a plan a counterattack. "Launch the Yoritomo fleet. Send in the TIE Samurais and TIE Kamikazes. Ready the Shiroyama Cannon. Have the Shingen Force counterattack our enemy." Tsurayaki ordered to his officers. "We will drive the Allies out of Japan for the honor of our ancestors and nation."

* * *

Earth Date - November 8, 1957

_U.S.S.S Salem B_, Japan Airspace, Japan Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 12,009

Cold War - Day 6,878

The Third Earth War - Day 498

* * *

Gunner watched the skies for any Jap fighter that managed to survive the hell in the skies. For nearly two hours the skies have been cleared but the battle on the ground had rained hell for almost nine hours now. The once green jungle and beautiful buildings were either in flames or black from the battle. He listed as the Fleets Lower Cannons opened fire on the Japanese Navy and reinforcements. Another five minutes had past when the clone saw something in the distance. A new fighter squadron. Gunner aimed the turret at the squadron and ready his turret. As the squadron got closer he noticed they were similar to TIE Fighters but they're wings were different. Smaller and horizontal instead of the standard vertical. They were spaced out more than most squadrons would be. He fired and the first TIE he hit exploded, but the blast radius was larger than it was post to be. Normally the blast would be limit to the fighter, but this was about twenty meters. Which meant that these were suicide fighters. The clone turned his comms on and yelled, "Suicide runners incoming!"

"On it Gunner! More popping up!" Fridge yelled. Fridge was a fellow gunner on the underbelly of the cruiser. Now when Gunner fired the TIEs evaded masterly. He only managed to take down two more before the squadron crashed and exploded into the ship. One of the explosions damaged the ammo pack installed in the ship and Gunner's ammo began to fall out.

"Losing my rounds." Gunner reported as the last of his ammo fell out. "Turret's empty."

"Report to barracks." someone ordered over the comms. Gunner sat there for a moment knowing that the fight is no longer in his hands.

* * *

Earth Date - November 8, 1957

_The Nuzlu Blade_, Japan Airspace, Japan Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 12,009

Cold War - Day 6,878

The Third Earth War - Day 498

* * *

"_Red Dawn_ is down! Suicide fighter attacking the fleet!" Teeak Rell reported to Admiral Vuxall.

"Send all squadrons to intercept. Leave no survivors." Vuxall ordered.

"New fighters flying in from the Northeast. forty-eight klicks and closing fast." Eve June reported.

"What kind of fighter?" Vuxall asked.

"Unclear. Small and fast." Eve answered.

"How many?"

"One Squadron."

"Saber One and Two to intercept."

* * *

Earth Date - November 8, 1957

Japan Airspace, Japan Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 12,009

Cold War - Day 6,878

The Third Earth War - Day 498

* * *

Jason Wills piloted his Mandalorian fighter towards the new enemy Squadrons with his Wingmate Teak Cell. "Enemy fighters coming in range." Teak reported.

"Understood Saber One." Jason replied as he saw the enemy fighters. They two were similar to TIE fighters but instead of the idiotic square side wings, they had four blade-shaped wings one for each side. "What kind of fighters are those?"

"Trouble." Teak answered as the TIEs began to open fire. Jason evaded the blaster bolts but Teak screamed as his fighter was blown apart. Jason let out a curse as he tried to shake off the Squadron off of his tail.

"This Saber Two to _Nuzlu Blade_! Saber One is down! New fighters aren't a joke! Got a squadron on my tail! Can't shake them-AGH" Jason reported as his fighter was ripped apart.

* * *

"Another one down!" Migi Brawr yelled as another Suicide TIE was blasted apart.

"Don't get too cocky Saber Six. Saber One and Two have failed to report in on the new fighters. They could send us to hell." Captain Ta Qad said.

"Speaking of which I think I see them." Zack Jackson reported. "Going in for the kill shot."

"Saber Eight stay with you wingmate!" Ta ordered.

"Don't worry Saber Eight. I'm right behind you." Russo Drod replied.

"I see them. They look tough." Zack reported before his screams filled the comms.

"Saber Eight is down-AGH!" Russo yelled.

"Saber Squadron engage enemy fighters!" Ta ordered as she sped her fighter towards the enemy. One fighter split from the squadron headed for a _Venator_. "Saber Nine and Ten, shoot down that TIE!"

"Yes sir!" Colin Boulle replied and the two Mando fighters sped towards the fighter. Ta watched as the remaining squadron engaged several Mandalorians squadrons. The TIEs were better at evading than the suicide TIEs and had heavy deflector shields. "Saber Ten is down! TIE on my tai-AGH!"

"Saber Nine what's going on?" Ta yelled as she turned her head to the cruiser they headed for only to see it in flame. "Mother of Moons." she whispered. "Take these fighters out now! One just destroyed a _Venator_!"

"We can't exactly take them down! They're too good!" Migi yelled as the TIE squadron split up completely, each to a different capital ship. The Mandalorians split up as well and the other Allie forces sent out fighters to help. Ta tailed a TIE that headed towards _The Mando Phantom_. Whenever she got a good aim the TIE swerved to avoid her blaster bolts. Minutes later the Mandalorian battleship was engulfed in flames along with another dozen Allies ships. The TIEs regrouped together with hundreds of fighters on their tails. Within moments the TIEs were blasted away.

"Report back to _Nuzlu Blade_ for repairs." Ta ordered.

"More TIEs incoming!" an officer on the _Nuzlu Blade_ reported as the fleet was being ripped apart. The Allie fighters proved ineffective to combat the new TIEs and dozens were eliminated by the dozen from one fighter alone. Screams filled the comms as Ta tailed another TIE.

"Come on you son of a mynock." she said to herself as another TIE opened fire on her and the Mando spiraled down.

* * *

Earth Date - November 8, 1957

_The Nuzlu Blade_, Japan Airspace, Japan Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 12,009

Cold War - Day 6,878

The Third Earth War - Day 498

* * *

Vuxall studied every bit of the new TIEs. She studied one at a time to see their strengths and weaknesses. The Admiral noticed that the fighters had a new weapon capable of destroying a Capital ship, but had to wait proximity ten minutes to use the weapon, the wings

* * *

adjusted for better atmospheric flight, Ion torpedoes, along with the standard blaster cannons. This fighter was made to combat anything it comes across. "Incoming capital ships!" Eve June reported.

"Location. Numbers." Vuxall ordered.

"Twenty degrees West. Eight two Capital ships and fifty-seven support crafts."

"Get me the other admirals!" Vuxall ordered and the holo images of the attack force commanders appeared.

"What's going on down there?" Fleet Admiral Gardner asked.

"New Japanese TIE fighters and capital ships. One new fighter is capable of destroying a cruiser while the other fighters are suicidal. The Capital ships are unknown." Vuxall reported. "We're being crushed."

"What should we do?" Admiral Edwards Howard of the British force asked as Gardner stepped away from the holoprojector. Seconds later he returned.

"Ground forces have met new technology as well and are being slaughtered. I suggest we fall back." Gardner replied.

"We'll lose the battle and the billions who have died will be for nothing." Admiral Sokolov Yasha remarked.

"Better than to lose billions more."

"Do you have a plan?" Vuxall asked.

"Yes. Get the attack force out of Japan." Gardner ordered as his image faded.

"Have all Ground Forces retreat and get as many transports to get them off the ground!" the Mando ordered hoping that the American is wise in this decision.

* * *

Earth Date - November 8, 1957

Japan, Japan Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 12,009

Cold War - Day 6,878

The Third Earth War - Day 498

* * *

Hasa fire her rifle at the new enemy reinforcement. A massive tank that went over anything in its path. She watched as it crushed an operational AT-CT which exploded underneath the tank's treads. The tank fired its large cannon and several line up AT-CTs exploded and the ammo only stopped at an AT-TS shield. The Allies army was retreating back as ordered from command and Hasa wondered how close they were to winning the war. Now the battle was in Japan's favor. The anti-infantry gun on the front opened fire on the retreating to ensure victory. She saw a raindrop on his visor, followed by more. Soon they would be fighting in mud. "SHUTTLES COMING IN!" a soldier reported and Hasa looked up to see the entire fleet of Gunship, dropship, and shuttle that once had taken to the beaches were nowhere to save them. The enemy opened fire on the transports destroying as many as they could. When Mandalorian transports landed, Hasa boarded along with several soldiers. When the shuttle began to lift off they were rocked back and forth to avoid death. She could only imagine how the rest of the attack force is doing.

* * *

"TAKE COVER!" a soldier yelled as the enemy rained down hell on them. As A ran he slipped in the mud and fell on his back which saved him because an artillery shell would have dropped on him if he continued. The clone got back up and continued on his way while the enemy advanced. A noticed the muddy ground rise up and fall back down. He turned around to see a Jiuk War Tunneler burst out of the ground. His smile quickly turned back to fear as he heard a loud boom and the Jiuk Warmachine was engulfed in flames as it split apart. The soldiers in it were wiped out as they attempted to flee. A quickly ran only to slip and fall on his back again in the mud. He heard the marching sound of the enemy troops get closer. He awkwardly raised his M16 at the enemy troops and fired. Dozens were killed before one of the Japanese soldiers kicked the weapon out of his hands. A raised his hands in surrender.

* * *

"WATCH OUT!" Jol yelled to a platoon of Marines as a Japanese walker opened fire showing the Marines no mercy. For hours now the Allies have been in full retreat while their once weakened enemy was commanding the battle. The new walkers had eight legs, a heavy guns at the fronts, and a deck of soldiers armed with rifles and anti-infantry guns. If the walkers were alone, Jol felt they could still win, but with the Japanese tanks and infantry, the Allies troops were forced back. The new four-wing TIE fighters led air raids against the Allie ground forces targeting armored vehicles more than troops while the Allie fleet attempted to keep them at bay for now.

"DEFEND THIS HILL!" the new captain ordered as the troops began to fortify it to give the gunships a place to land. Jol dropped to the ground to aim her rifle at the enemy. Mud covered the defending soldier's face as the enemy got closer. The rain clouded her helmet's visor. "GET TO THE GUNSHIPS!" the captain ordered and the Marines ran for the last Gunships. Jol watched as the enemy blast the Gunship apart and several Marines were caught in the blast while more where caught in the debris field, including Jol. A piece of shrapnel struck her forearm. Immediately she dropped her rifle and a Field Medic ran towards her.

"Can you walk?" the medic yelled.

"Yeah." Jol replied.

"Get on that Gunship for treatment!" the medic ordered and the Marine slowly reached the Gunship. A medic on the ship looked at the wounds and gave her some kind of shot in her arm. Her eyes closed and darkness overtook her.

* * *

Alexander watched as the Gunship landed in the jungle. Thanks to the TF being in advanced Japs territory the clones never had to face the bulk of the enemy. "Get on the gunship!"

"This sucks." Brute remarked as they got on the ship.

"Rough day?" the pilot asked.

"Who isn't have a rough day?" Q replied.

"True. The way to the cruiser is going to be hell."

"What's new?" Three asked.

* * *

Amo watched as the gunships started to land. He was farther from the frontlines to come up with more tactics, but the Japanese launched a counterattack that was unpredictable. Now the troops were being evac to limit the loss of life. Amo saw this as a defeat. Billions have been killed fighting to end this war, only to have died in vain. He has seen so much death in this battle that hope seem to have died. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. "I am a Jedi. There is death, there is the Force." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Rirel marched onto the Dropship with a wound soldier missing a leg. Within minutes several wounded soldiers filled the ship. Rirel admired the enemy's firey fighting fury. After suffering so much lost, they've pushed back the Allie army and taking back their land. He has never seen anything like it. He smiled in respect to his enemy and wondered how the Allies would fight this foe.

* * *

"The enemy ground forces have retreated along with the fleet. The battle has been won." Space Force Admiral Shiro Yuji reported and Gensui Tsurayaki smiled.

"Today we have defended Japan and dealt a great blow to our enemy." Tsurayaki said. "The Allies attempted to take our capital and in during so gave us the key to our ultimate victory. Today we rejoice and tomorrow we drive the Allies off of Earth, Terra System, and the Galaxy!"

* * *

Earth Date - December 12, 1957

Hiroshima, Japan, Japan Empire, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 12,043

Cold War - Day 6,912

The Third Earth War - Day 532

* * *

Nitõsotsu Kaga Ken was walking the streets of the base when a loud roar echoed the streets. Moments later a drill burst from the street and a jeep swerved away and crashing into a building. When the drill stopped it opened a missile was launched into the air. The drill closed and reversed back in the holes it created. Kaga looked up a minutes later an explosion ripped the base and death filled the land.

* * *

Earth Date - December 13, 1957

_E.S.S America III_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 12,044

Cold War - Day 6,913

The Third Earth War - Day 533

* * *

"Japan surrendered sir." Vice Admiral Jones reported to Fleet Admiral Gardner.

"Good. I didn't want to use another Nuclear Warhead. Now we can focus our time on the escape Nazi fleet and the First Order." Gardner said as he handed the Vice Admiral a datapad. "Give this to Task Force Blade. Their eyes only."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Earth Date - December 13, 1957

_The Jedi Spirit_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 12,044

Cold War - Day 6,913

The Third Earth War - Day 533

* * *

Jedi Knight Teeka was in his private quarters when he pulled out Ren's comlink. "Gray Heart to Dark Heart. I have great news."

"It's been a while since we last talked." Ren noted. "I was suspecting you betrayed me."

"Never. But the war is over on Earth. Japan has surrendered."

"Is there anything that we should know?"

"Yes. I have the schematics of new fighters that proved a challenge to the Allie fleet and I'm afraid that a Nazi Space Fleet managed to escape destruction."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. No one knows. I'm afraid that this Earth War has become more of a challenge." Teeka remarked.

"Not for the First Order. Dark Heart out."

* * *

Earth Date - December 13, 1957

Starkiller Base, Palpatine System, Sector 89, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

World War II - Day 12,044

Cold War - Day 6,913

The Third Earth War - Day 533

* * *

Ren walked onto the base bridge where General Hux, Grand Admiral Bex, and Captain Phasma stood. The three turned to the dark warrior. "Bex. There is a Nazi fleet loose on the galaxy. Find them."

"Of course. A small fleet would be no match to the First Order. Maybe even the New Republic." Bex said.

"Do not underestimate them. The new fighters were designed by the Nazis. They could declare war on the Republic and the Resistance, they could explore the old route to Earth."

"Ah yes. That disaster. I remember." Bex replied. "Don't worry. The First Order will win this war and control our Galaxy and the Andromeda."

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hello everyone. I hope you all are doing well during these trouble times and haven't lost your sanity to boredom. Also thank you for reading my story so far. Anyways, I am writing to remind people of four things. 1. WASH YOUR HANDS! 2. There are trolls on this site that use a guest account and sign themselves as authors and drag the innocent author's name through the mud. So if you discover one of these low lives, please report it to the author so they can know of the jerk's action and spread the word to your fellow readers and writers. 3. Feel free to write a review. They help readers decide if the story is worth reading and helps the writer. 4. Feel free to send Private Messages to me if you have any questions. I have too much time on my hands and need something else to do besides writing 247. So have a good day and please be safe. :)**


	51. The Fourth Reich

Earth Date - December 14, 1957

_Station Victory_, Sector 15, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,914

The Third Earth War - Day 534

* * *

Führer Cäsar Baumeister watched as the last of the Reich's last allies walked into the large conference room. Some were pure Germans while others were ex-Imperial and warlords. It has taken some time for all of them to arrive due to planetary civil wars and evading the New Republic. Everyone was seated while they waited for Generaloberst Gerhardt to arrive. As they waited, the Führer eyed his allies from the known galaxy. The human Imperials were in neat uniforms while the other warlords of mixed-species wore either dirty armor or expensive clothes. One Imperial turned toward the Führer. "How long till this Gerhardt arrives?"

"Here." Gerhardt answered as the doors opened. Gasps filled the room as the mechanical commander walked in. The Generaloberst was injured in a planetary Civil War and Doctor Karl Hahn rebuilt him. The doctor was inspired by General Grievous from the Clone Wars and modeled the recreation of the droid General.

"It is great to meet you at last Generaloberst. I've heard many good things about you." Cäsar said as the cyborg moved his cape so he could sit. "Anyways, lets began. As some of you already know I am Führer Cäsar Baumeister. For years I commanded armies on Earth under the Nazi Germany banner, but now the Allies have eradicated the Regime. In secret, I've commanded this secret alliance ever since the Empire won The Second Earth War."

"We did not come here for fairy tails Führer. We came here to see if our alliance is still of worth." an Imperial with the rank insignia of an Admiral.

"Admiral Catto is it?" Cäsar asked.

"Yes." Catto replied.

"But this is now a fairy tale. It is life. The Allies left the Galaxy to a new home and now they're back with new aliens and technology that you only began to imagine. When I left Earth for this alliance, I lost millions of troops so I could command a more powerful force. Just because you Imperials are stupid does not mean that there aren't serious threats to you. After losing the Galactic Civil War to a band of rebels I thought you would learn. I guess not." Cäsar said. "Do not question me. Your Empire is gone. If you wish to regain the Galaxy and so much more then you must open up to the possibilities."

"I must agree with the Führer. This Galaxy has changed. We must too." a female officer with the rank of General remarked.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's continue." Cäsar said eyeing the woman. "This is Doctor Mengele. He is currently doing important work for the Riech and needs somethings for his experiments."

"What does the doctor need?" Gerhardt asked.

"Twins preferably human and force-sensitive being preferably human as well."

"What work is he doing?" the female General asked.

"Classified." Cäsar replied. "Now onto the next business. I have schematics for new ships and fighters, which means we will need your factories or whatever you use to build your war machines, to build these new weapons." the Führer continued as holo images if the _Reich_-Class Vultures appeared in the center of the table.

"I must argue against his Führer. Our TIE fighters are superior to droid fighters." Moff Melko remarked.

"I agree with the Moff. TIEs are easy to build and replace in large numbers." Iktotchi Warlord Dumdo Zir of Iedur replied.

"These aren't the droids that you've seen from the Clone War Moff. These were based on the CIS Vulture starfighters but improved on by German engineers. They are equipped with bombs, missiles, deflector shields, and Kyber Crystal weaponry." Cäsar said.

"Kyber Crystals? The Empire had access to them, but with the Empire's downfall the knowledge was lost." the woman replied.

"What was your name again General?" Cäsar asked.

"General Mara Lassa."

"We already have the crystals ready for you to use and unlike you, we have knowledge." Cäsar said bitterly. "It is our time to rule the galaxy. For now on all of your soldiers and ships will have this symbol." the Führer continued as the Nazi symbol appeared on the holoprojector and the Imperials and Warlords rose out of their seats.

"We are Imperials Cäsar! We will only serve under one banner! The Empire! Not this Reich!" Melko remarked.

"We only joined this alliance to rule! Not serve!" Zir added.

"You are fools." Cäsar said as he began to walk around the table. "You don't see the big picture. Melko, Lassa, Catto, and your fellow Imps. The Empire is gone, you're no longer Imperials, just war criminals. And Warlords from various worlds, you want to rule through war and blood to test your metal. A strategy that will be your downfall. But if we unite under one new banner that has spent years planning to take control of an entire galaxy instead half like the governments that came before, then we all could win and rule so much and suffer little."

"Tell that to the Empire." Catto replied.

"Ah yes, the Empire. A flawed government. Wasted its manpower and resources on the wrong ships and weapons. Its end was destined." Cäsar remarked.

"How will this Reich do what the Empire failed?" Lassa asked.

"Patience. For now, my plan will remain secret. Now go and place this symbol on your troops." Cäsar ordered. "Generaloberst Gerhardt follow me."

"Of course my Führer." Gerhardt replied as the group began to leave while the two walked into a windowed corridor that showed the emptiness of space.

"What do you know of the Resistance Generaloberst?" Cäsar asked.

"They a paramilitary operation formed by Leia Organa of Alderaan. They are small and fighting against the First Order." Gerhardt replied.

"Leia. A woman I assume."

"Yes. She was the princess of Alderaan before the Empire destroyed it and was a member of the Galactic Rebellion. Now she calls herself a General. But the most interesting about her is her heritage."

"Explain." Cäsar said intrigued.

"She is the adopted princess of Alderaan, her birth mother was the late Senator Padme Amidala while her father was the _Darth Vader_."

"Vader!"

"That's not all. She has a twin brother who is the Jedi Luke Skywalker. She had a son with a smuggler and rebel General named Han Solo."

"Do we have a location on any of them?"

"No, but Solo has a history of getting into trouble with Gangs and Pirates. It should be easy to track him down."

"Find him. We'll use him as leverage against the Resistance to keep them distracted from our goals." Cäsar ordered.

"Of course my Führer." the cyborg replied as he left the corridor leaving the Führer alone to wondered of how the Allies could have won if they had the knowledge he knows now.

* * *

Earth Date - December 15, 1957

_The Machine_ _Power_, Teth Orbit, Teth System, Baxel Sector, Wild Space, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,915

The Third Earth War - Day 535

* * *

"Set a course for Tatooine." Generaloberst Gerhardt ordered his droid bridge crew. These droids were similar to the Battle Droids of old, but faster and smarter in their roles. He stood on the bridge where he could see his fleet of upgraded Droid Frigates and old droid Battleship supports. The Generaloberst himself was on an original German designed Battleship. The Frigates had more anti-fighter turrets on its wings, anti-ship turrets on the top and heavy armor to protect the fuel tanks. The droid Battleships currently hold the old Vultures and have more Anti-Fighter turrets around the core while the rest of the ship had more anti-ship cannons. _The Machine Power_ itself was an impressive design. It was shaped similar to a V_enator_ cruiser but longer, a single bridge, six hanger doors on the side, more anti-fighter turrets cover the ship, two decks on each side of the crew area with large Turbolasers, and smaller Turbolasers on the sides.

"Course set for Tatooine Generaloberst." Kapitän Brom Drarvee reported as the fleet went to hyperspace.

"Set up an open bounty for the smuggler Han Solo."

"Han Solo sir?"

"Yes. Are you questioning me?" Gerhardt replied as he glared as the Correllian.

"Well sir, he is a famous smuggler and Rebel hero." Drarvee replied and the cyborg quickly turned and placed his cold mechanical hands around the Kapitän's neck.

"Do not question me Kapitän. Remembered who freed you from the gangs of Correllia. Remembered who gave you the chance to explore the Galaxy. Remember who you owe for everything." the cyborg said before letting the human drop to the ground. "I showed you mercy. Do not make me regret it."

"I won't Generaloberst."

"Good." Gerhardt said as he walked off the bridge.

* * *

Earth Date - December 15, 1957

Sallis D'arr, Bakura, Bakura System, Bakura Sector, Wild Space, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,915

The Third Earth War - Day 535

* * *

Gaeriel Rulgu watched as Prime Minister Orn Vonta walked onto the stage. For eight years her home has been in a civil war that cost thousands of lives and today it has ended. "My fellow brothers and sisters of Bakura! Today the Bakuraan Civil War has ended!" the Prime Minister reported to his people from the Senate Building. "With the aid of our ally, the Reich, we were able to end this bloody war! For years we requested the aid of the New Republic only to be turned down! Even though we have been loyal to them, they have not been loyal to us!" he continued and Gaeriel couldn't help but feel resentment from the Republic. Her brother believed in the republic even when he joined the Loyalist army to die for a failed system. "Today I suggested to the Bakura Senate to leave the weak New Republic and to join the Reich which has shown mercy and sent us aid in our darkest hour!" when the Prime Minister said this the crowd cheered and so did Gaeriel. "Glory to the people of Bakura who have suffered so much at the hands of the traitors and blindness of the Republic!" he continued and the cheers were louder.

* * *

"So is Bakura with the Reich?" Führer Baumeister asked the Prime Minister.

"Yes. The people supported the Reich actions and mercy. I must say that I was nervous when the traitors gained starfighters, but the Reich proved itself well." Orn Vonta replied.

"Good. The Fourth Reich will have complete control over our enemies." the Führer said before he stopped the transmission.

* * *

Earth Date - December 17, 1957

Republic City, Hosnian Prime, Hosnian System, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,917

The Third Earth War - Day 537

* * *

"A toast to another victory for the Reich." Julius Wellmann said as the small group of Nazi spies raised their glasses.

"And may the Republic fall." Ursel Amsel replied and the group drank their wine. Today Bakura has officially left the New Republic and they were celebrating Senator Leon Flesch's sacrifice to the Reich. For the last twelve years, he has been part of the New Republic senate to sabotage their political system.

"I am jealous that you get to escape this hell hole Leon." Konrad Myers remarked.

"Well, this is excellent progress in the Führer's plan and that is all I care about." Leon replied.

"Of course. But you will be missed, my friend." Julius added as a reprogrammed Protocol Droid entered the room.

"Sir Korr Sella is at the door." the droid reported and Julius let out a curse.

"Let her in." Julius ordered and moments later the Resistance officer walked in. "Sella. What brings you here?"

"No. I'm here to talk to Senator Leon Flesch." Sella answered.

"May we discuss whatever you want on the balcony?" Leon asked.

"Of course." she replied and the two walked onto the balcony with a lovely view of the city.

"What did you came here to discuss?"

"I'm here about Bakura's succession from the New Republic."

"Aw business as usual." Leon replied with a tone of sarcasm. "Why am I not surprise."

"The Resistance is concerned if you're joining the First Order. If you are then I must warn of the evil they pose."

"Bakura isn't joining the First Order." Leon replied and Stella's expression was one of shock.

"So you're leaving the Republic to be on your own? No offense Senator but don't you think that's irresponsible?"

"No because we have already joined a new alliance. A stronger alliance I might add."

"Well if Bakura ever needs assistance don't be afraid to ask the Resistance."

"I won't. Now may I return to a farewell party?"

"Of course Senator. Thank you for talking to me." Sella replied as she left. _Foolish girl._ Leon thought to himself.

* * *

Earth Date - December 20, 1957

Crisp Five, Crisp System, Wild Space, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,920

The Third Earth War - Day 540

* * *

Warback watched as the final preparations were made to _The __Severiks Last Hope_. A colony ship that will lead to a new world to call home leaving this world to the invading army of white armor soldiers to claim it as their own. The Severiks were similar to the soldiers but had small tusks extending from their cheeks. They have been living on this world for forty generations. Now they must leave to live. Warback has battled the armored soldiers for eight months, slaughtering hundreds. "Warback." Scouty said behind the warrior. "The ship is ready to depart."

"Good. The enemy has already taken so much blood from us." Warback replied as he touched his scar on his face to remember the Battle of Weeping Pass. A hellish battle that cost his entire tribe. His wife, son, and daughter were among the dead while he survived alone with the scar to always remind him of that terrible day. "It is time to leave our home."

* * *

Earth Date - December 21, 1957

Alprezar, Ender System, Modell Sector, Outer Rim Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,921

The Third Earth War - Day 541

* * *

"Get a move on it!" the taskmaster ordered the miners including Anakin Vert. His parents named him after the Jedi Anakin Skywalker from the Clone Wars. Now his parents were dead and he was a slave to the Imperials. His sole purpose now is to mine. "Come on you lazy creatures! Mine faster!"

"One day taskmaster, we'll be the ones strangling you." Og Pheim whispered.

"Go to the barracks! Double time!" the taskmaster ordered and the miners began to march towards their barracks. "I'll be evaluating your performances tonight! Tomorrow is Transfer Day!"

"Great transfer Day." Phii Roahn whispered. Transfer Day is when the least productive miner gets transferred to some other Imperial facility. As the young miner passed by two stormtroopers he noticed a strange symbol on their right shoulder pad. It had several black lines in a red circle. He didn't dare ask about it for fear of his life. In the barracks, Anakin quickly headed towards his friends and key out of here.

"Anakin over here." the Weeguay, Bokneil Dley whispered towards the corner bunks where Aqualish Phonz Oibex and Wookiee warrior Embu sat.

"Hey guys. Is the device ready Phonz?" Anakin asked.

"Almost. I just need one more component to complete it." Phonz answered. Phonz worked with the machines the mine used and he learned a lot from operating the drills.

"Okay. Bokneil is you guy ready to smuggle us out?"

"Yes. I knew him from my pirate days. He'll help." Bokneil answered.

"Good. So now we just wait and hope no one leaves tomorrow."

* * *

"Is the latest shipment of alloy ready Colonel?" Moff Melko asked Colonel Derel Zoss.

"Yes Moff. Though I will need an escort for the shipment. My scouts report a New Republic cruiser near the system." Derel replied.

"The best I could do is send three light cruisers to escort the ship."

"That would be fine." Derel replied. "I must ask about the symbol. We are Imperials, not Nazis. We should fly the banner of the Empire, not this."

"For now we will wait until our allies have done our work for us. Then we will strike." Melko said and Derel smiled.

* * *

Earth Date - December 22, 1957

Alprezar, Ender System, Modell Sector, Outer Rim Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,922

The Third Earth War - Day 542

* * *

The miners went into formation as the taskmaster watched from the comfort of the upper deck. Anakin watched as a new figure walked by the slaver. He was human but wore a gray uniform with strange medals on it. "Okay miners!" the taskmaster yelled. "Today many of you will be leaving us and go to a better place with Kapitän Hindenburg." the taskmaster started to read off the names on a list and several miners were taken away. Anakin eyes widen as the Imperial yelled his ID code.

"No!" Phonz yelled and a trooper pushed him down.

"Silent prisoner!" the trooper yelled. Anakin looked at the downed Aqualish. He gave him a thumbs up and Anakin knew what to do next.

"Come on prisoner." a trooper ordered but Anakin pushed the soldier back and he ran to the barracks. Three troopers raised their blaster to shoot the runaway but Embu grabbed one and raised him the air. "What the hell?" one of the troopers said as they turned to the angry Wookie who threw the first trooper onto the other two.

"Get that Wookie and prisoner WE-23822!" taskmaster ordered as the mine started to riot. "Command we need Riot Troopers in Mine 23!"

"Phonz are you alright?" Anakin yelled as the Aqualish got to him with Bokneil and Embu behind him.

"Yeah. Just a little bruising." Phonz replied

"Good. Care to get us in there." Bokneil remarked and Phonz began to slice into the barracks doors control while Riot Trooper marched into the riot.

"Got it!" Phonz yelled getting the attention of a trooper.

"Freeze prisoners!" a Riot Trooper ordered as he raised his baton. Embu punched the trooper in the face before he could do anything.

"Get in." Anakin ordered and the group of rioters entered the barracks. Phonz hurried to his bunk where the Deactivation Device was located. The Aqualish began to work on their last chance to escape. "Embu guard the door. Bokneil is your guy ready?"

"We're early so maybe." she replied.

"Just our luck."

* * *

Kapitän Hindenburg was a British clone from the Second Earth War who deserted to the Germans seeing their punishment as unjust. In Germany, Baumeister recruited him to steal a ship and head for the stars in the Milky Way instead of the Andromeda. Now Hindenburg was a Kapitän in the Nazi's Fourth Reich Fleet waiting for more workers for a special project only to see a riot in the mine. "Well, Taskmaster Brint. When you said that your mine was one of the most unique mines, I didn't believe you. But now I must say that this is most unique. Letting Miners rebel against you is unique for old Imperial operations."

"This is only a temporary rebellion. Rebellions will happen in any government." the Taskmaster replied.

"Mind handing that blaster Taskmaster. I left mine on my ship."

"Fine by me." Brint replied as he handed the clone the blaster pistol. Hindenburg jumped over the deck's railing and landing on top of a four-armed creature. The clone fired his blaster at the creature's head before opening fire at the rioters as he walked toward them. A Rodian with a stolen baton attempted to surprise the Kapitän, but he dodged the strike and blasted the Rodian in the eye. Hindenburg continued blasting his way through the crowd. When the riot was over only a few Riot troopers and the Kapitän was left standing.

"Where Prisoner WE-23822?" Hindenburg asked the troopers.

"In the barracks sir." a Sergeant answered.

"Move in." the Kapitän ordered and the few troopers ran towards the barracks door. The sergeant opened the doors and three troopers were pushed down by a bunk likely used by the Wookie. The Sergeant and last two Riot troopers ran into the barracks and skirmish occurs and the Sergeant was thrown back out. The taskmaster marched onto the platform with Colonel Zoss and several Platoons of Stormtroopers. "About time for you to join us Taskmaster. Tell me is it because of duty or orders?"

"This is not the time Kapitän." Zoss said. "We have a rebel problem to deal with. Troopers!"

"Wait." Hindenburg ordered as the troopers started marching. "We don't know what the rebels have and they are trapped with no escape. That is a terrible combination."

"What do you suggest then Kapitän?" Zoss asked and Hindenburg handed the Taskmaster his blaster back.

"Leave it to me. Do not engage until I'm dead." Hindenburg ordered as he walked towards the barracks.

* * *

Anakin watched as Phonz completed the device. "Who wants to be the first test subject?" Phonz asked.

"Please do not shoot?" a stranger asked followed by Embu's roar and the miners turning around. Anakin noticed it was the new officer.

"Why not?" Anakin asked.

"One, I am your best hope of escaping here alive. Two, you have no blasters." the officer answered.

"Humor. Don't see that in a lot of Imps." Bokneil replied.

"Well I'm not an Imperial. The Empire has been dead for a long time."

"If you're not Imperial then who are you?"

"I'm with the Nazis miss."

"Who?" Phonz asked.

"A new Government that has a fragile but temporary alliance with these criminals." the Nazi answered.

"Why have an Alliance with them?"

"So we can achieve our ultimate goal of ruling the Galaxy and so much more."

"What goals are you talking about?" Anakin asked.

"See I'm from a world called Earth. Have any of you heard of it?" the Kapitän replied.

"Impossible. The Empire said that the Earth was just a cult's attempt to destabilize the Galaxy and kill millions." Bokneil said.

"Do you trust an Empire of lies over that of the actual source?"

"If you are telling the truth then why has the Earth been silent for nearly three decades? After all, the SF team that cause the Skirmish of Coruscant said that the Earth could challenge the might of the Empire."

"That is true but the Empire kept the war in the Unknown Regions while we spread our forces out in that region. Towards the end of the war, the Allies had their forces spread throughout the region that the Empire launched a large counterattack forcing the Allies to retreat to a different galaxy or die. When they left the Axis took control of the world but could not expand due to the Planetary Shield they left to protect us. But some of us got off before it was turned on." Hindenburg replied. "I have not seen my world since because when the Shield did come down, the Allies invaded costing the now peaceful world billions of lives. Entire cities were wiped away in seconds. Our mission is to expand the Reich so that we can build a new force that would finally bring the Allies down in this Galaxy and bring their Galaxy to its knees so that peace can reign supreme once again."

"Then why have an alliance with these Imperials. They want war and when the war is over they will still battle the innocent. Are the Nazis like this?" Anakin asked.

"No. Once we have control of the Galaxy we will let the people have peace, freedom, and prosperity." the Kapitän replied. "Now back to business. You want to leave this place. I can take you off here and where ever you want to go. Coruscant, Hosnian Prime, Onderaan, Naboo, Yavin, anywhere. All you have to do is surrender peacefully."

"How can we trust you?"

"That's up to you. You can talk to yourselves. I'll be back in here in five minutes." Hindenburg replied before he exited the barracks.

"Do we trust him?" Phonz asked.

"No." Bokneil replied.

"Anakin?" Phonz asked

"He isn't trustworthy but he may be our best option out of here. We got to hope he's telling the truth."

* * *

"What did you learn Kapitän?" Zoss asked as Hindenburg exited the barracks.

"Not much, but I discussed a deal for them." the Kapitän replied and the Colonel's face went red.

"They are rebel traitors! The Empire didn't make deals with the Rebellion!"

"And look at where it is at today. Gone. You are living a war that is over Colonel. Adapt to the change or die a slow and painful death."

"The Empire lives through those who still believe in it." Zoss replied.

"That's not how governments work Colonel."

"I outrank you Kapitän so you must follow my orders."

"If I was a regular Naval officer that would be true but being part of the SS, I have special privileges. Do not question me, Colonel. Although my actions here means little to you, I can still cause trouble for you." the Kapitän said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Have you made an decision?" the Kapitän asked as he entered the barracks again.

"Yes." Anakin answered. "We've decided to surrender peacefully as long as you hold your end of the deal."

"I will. Please follow me." Hindenburg replied as the group followed him waiting for a fight. "Do not shoot or you answer to me."

"So far so good." Phonz whispered as they passed the dozens of troopers. Then a colonel stepped in front of the Kapitän.

"What are you doing Colonel?" Hindenburg asked.

"See Hindenburg, I hate rebels and traitors which these miners are." the colonel replied. "And since killing you outright will lead to the end of an alliance I decided to make look like an accident with the rioters."

"Don't do this."

"Too late. Troopers!" the colonel said and the Kapitän quickly punched the Imp in the face and went behind him raising the officers own blaster pistol at his head. The stormtroopers raised their rifles at the two.

"Shoot me you kill the colonel!"

"Don't shoot!"

"A coward as always. All that talk about war and you're afraid to die. A real soldier isn't afraid of death." Hindenburg said. Prisoner retrieve blasters for yourself."

"This is exciting." Phonz remarked at the four grabbed blasters from the hands of the troopers.

"I hope you got a plan." Anakin whispered to the Nazi.

"Grab my comlink in my left pocket and say Boxer Boar." the Kapitän ordered and Anakin grabbed the comlink.

"Boxer Boar." Anakin said.

"Understood." someone said on the comlink.

"Get ready to run." Hindenburg said and moments later explosions echoed all around. The Nazi pushed the colonel forward before shooting him in the back along with the surprising Stormtroopers. The group started to run.

"Where are we going?" Bokneil asked.

"Follow me." Hindenburg replied and they followed. They stopped when they reach a dead end.

"What now?" Phonz asked as the sound of marching troopers came closer.

"Wait for it. Also, hug the walls." the Kapitän replied and moments later a needle-like object burst through the wall. It opened up and a squad of armed soldiers ran out and opened fire on the marching Imp troopers. The soldiers wore metal armor similar to the Stormtroopers but the element was different. Its visor was more like googles than the stormtroopers.

"Get in Kapitän!" one soldier yelled and the small did as told. When they were safely in the ship the squad retreat back in as the needles closer. Anakin felt the ship move and swerved around making standing difficult.

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked.

"To my ship. _V-21_." Hindenburg replied. "So where do you all want to go?"

"You're actually letting us go?" Bokneil asked.

"I did promise you that you are free."

"Takodana then. I have a friend there."

"What you Wookie?" the Kapitän asked and Embu let our a roar.

"Her homeworld. Kashyyyk." Anakin translated.

"Fondor please." Phonz said.

"What about you. Where would you like to go?" Hindenburg asked and Anakin did not know. The Nazi has kept his promise and he dislikes the Imperial just as him. But there was something about him he did not like.

"How about with you?" Anakin said and his friend's expressions were in shock.

"You would like to join the Nazis?"

"Yes. You are different from the Imperial remnant and far more caring that the New Republic. It seems like a logical choice."

"Okay then. Welcome to the Fourth Reich." Hindenburg said as the ship landed.

* * *

Earth Date - December 22, 1957

_V-21_, Modell Sector, Outer Rim Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,922

The Third Earth War - Day 542

* * *

"So the human is joining the academy." Führer Baumeister said. "That great in name of recruits but the attempted assassination of a Nazi officer is a serious offense. One that must be dealt with. Now, what of the other three?"

"When they go to the world they want to go to, a trooper will execute them. They won't be able to spread our secret to the New Republic or anyone for that matter." Hindenburg replied.

"Good. Keep up the good work Kapitän."

"Hail Cäsar!" Hindenburg yelled as he raised his right arm.


	52. Battle of Earthkiller Base

Earth Date - December 25, 1957

Nazi Fourth Reich Dockyard, Ventooine Orbit, Ventooine System, Corva Sector, Outer Rim, Milkey Way

Cold War - Day 6,925

The Third Earth War - Day 545

* * *

Anakin stood in the elevator waiting for it to come to a stop. Kapitän Hindenburg wanted the cadet to report to his office and Anakin was nervous. He wondered why the Kapitän ordered for the young cadet's presence. After all, he is just another cadet that should be in an academy. Instead, he was in a secret Dockyard waiting for training. When the cadet entered the Kapitän's office, Hindenburg was sitting at his desk. "Hello Cadet. I hope your current accommodations are fine."

"They are sir. Thank you." Anakin replied.

"You probably wondering why I asked you here. Is that correct?" Hindenburg asked.

"Yes sir."

"The official first day for the _Fourth Academy_ in a month away and other academies are farther away. But I see greatness in you." Hindenburg continued. "You inspired a few prisoners in a rebellion and caused a riot in an Imperial mine that led to the reveal of the Imperial true loyalties. It proves that you have the heart of a leader. Which is important to the Reich. Do you agree?"

"Yes sir."

"Since I want you to have a command as soon as possible, you're being assigned to me as an aide. Know that this position will present as a challenge and test you every bit, both mentally and physically. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Anakin replied.

"There are three others who are under the same position. So you must be ready to prove yourselves superior to them, but be able to work with them."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Earth Date - December 26, 1957

Earthkiller Base, Imperial System, Sector 84, Unknown Regions, Milkey Way

Cold War - Day 6,926

The Third Earth War - Day 546

* * *

"The Allies have raided another stronghold. Terris Nine this time." General Kelk reported the Grand Admiral Bex. "They are searching for First Order Command. So far they have run into dead ends, but it is a matter of time till they find Earthkiller Base or worst _The Supremacy_."

"Then we'll lead them to hell." Bex replied. "Order the EarthKiller fleet to fallback to EarthKiller base. Have _The Strikerblade_ fall into enemy hands with intel to _Station EK Prime_."

"Yes sir." Kelk said as he left Bex alone on the base bridge.

* * *

Earth Date - December 26, 1957

Lavia Base, Lavia, Tsar System, Sector 21, Unknown Regions, Milkey Way

Cold War - Day 6,926

The Third Earth War - Day 546

* * *

"Q." Alexander said and the clone placed an explosive on the metal doors before they took cover in the halls. "Brute." Alexander said as he handed the aggressive clone the bomb's trigger.

"Really?" Brute asked.

"Just do it." Trouble remarked and Brute pressed the trigger and an explosion followed.

"Rapid Fire!" Alexader ordered as the Task Force charged into the First Order bridge. The Stormtroopers fired their blasters but the cover of the explosive smoke kept the American soldiers alive and the elimination of the FO's STs, leaving the officers alive. "Who's in charge here?" Alexander asked aiming his rifle at the unarmed enemy.

"I am Colonel Jassen Gerel of the First Order and I order you to surrender at once. This base is filled with Stormtroopers and you only kill fur dozens in your sabotage of the fuel tanks. A foolish attack indeed." a uniformed woman replied with a smirk.

"Oh, we did more than that." Alexander said and Jassen smirk turned to shock when he grabbed a second trigger from his belt. He pressed it and the entire fields of TIEs, anti-air turrets, and power generators. "You guys are defenseless now. Easy pickings for the fleet." Alexander continued as the Allie space fleet appeared in the sky. Fighters and transports were loaded off and headed straight for the base. "Guess you need better security."

"What do you want? This base is a low-security base. Surely there are greater and glorious battles to fight." Jassen replied.

"There is no glory in war and we'll looking for Earthkiller Base. Know where it is?"

"If I did, I would not tell you."

"Figures. Well, one less FO base to worry about."

* * *

Earth Date - December 26, 1957

Concord Base, Concord, Concord System, Sector 27, Unknown Regions, Milkey Way

Cold War - Day 6,926

The Third Earth War - Day 546

* * *

Hax Amo watched as the surrendered enemy troops marched onto the prisoner transports. Ever since World War II ended most of the Jedi returned to Coalition, leaving Amo with a dozen Jedi to fight the First Order, and now they are searching Earthkiller Base to end this war. An Army Private approached towards the Jedi Master. "The enemy data records don't have the coordinates for First Order command."

"Then we move on until we find them." Amo replied.

* * *

Earth Date - December 27, 1957

_E.S.S America III_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,927

The Third Earth War - Day 547

* * *

"Our forces on Lavia, Berrdon IV, Lakota, and the Hamilton Nebula have found nothing on the location of EarthKiller Base." Fleet Admiral Gardner reported to his fellow commanders.

"Same progress I'm afraid." Armada Admiral Hirel Passon replied. "But we have discovered something else."

"What?" Admiral Loginov Nikodim asked.

"Many First Order ships have retreated to an unknown location. Most of which have the markings of the Earthkiller fleet."

"Then we must stop one and discover Earthkiller base location and end this war." Juk Beepa remarked.

"Agreed. We destroy Earthkiller we'll take out a large number of their high ranking commanders and maybe Snoke if we're lucky." Admiral Shaakivu Vuxall commented.

"Sorry to interrupt but I just received a report from the Cruiser _Drake_, that they and Destroyers _Medea_ and _Wakeful_ have damaged a First Order Star Destroyer hyperdrive and are currently tailing them." General Leonidas Adams reported.

"Make sure they do General. That ship could hold the answered we need." Gardner remarked.

* * *

Earth Date - December 27, 1957

_Drake_, James Nebula, Sector 31, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,927

The Third Earth War - Day 547

* * *

Commodore George Burkes stood on the Cruiser's bridge as they opened fire on the _Armor_-Class Destroyer engines, but the shield was active. If it weren't for the small fleet exiting hyperspace as the enemy tried to jump they would have lost them. But now the Allies have a chance to find the enemy command. "Sir, the enemy shields are going down." Petty Officer Switch reported.

"Target the engines and ready an EMP missile." Burkes ordered.

"Yes sir." the clone replied and Burkes could only think of how they're about to get the key to victory.

* * *

Earth Date - December 27, 1957

_The Strikerblade_, James Nebula, Sector 31, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,927

The Third Earth War - Day 547

* * *

Commander Striker watched as the enemy missile struck the ship's starboard and the power went out._ An EMP weapon. Interesting._ Striker thought to himself as the low ranking officer yelled and gave reports. He knows that the Life Support Systems were down and that the enemy would be upon them. He listened as a Boarding craft pierced the rear of the bridge and both blaster and gunshots echoed around him. "Freeze!" an Allie soldier yelled. Striker turned around and began to fire his rifle only for a bullet to pierce his helmet seconds later.

* * *

Lieutenant Cole had taken the enemy Destroyer's bridge while the British soldiers took the rest thirty minutes later. When the ship was secured the power came back on the techs got to work on the Hyperspace log. "Looks like they were jumping to these coordinates." Spaceman Rogers reported.

"Send the data to the_ Drake_. They'll send it to the Allies." Cole ordered.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Earth Date - December 27, 1957

_Sation EK Prime_, Tagge Nebula, Sector 78, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,927

The Third Earth War - Day 547

* * *

"They've taken the bait Admiral. Prepare for an Allie attack." Bex ordered to Admiral Daya Vass.

"Thank you for the warning Grand Admiral. I will make sure the Allies suffer losses and get the planted intel." Daya replied.

"I hope so Admiral. The fate of this war and the First Order is in our hands." Bex said before his image faded away leaving the Admiral alone to prepare for war.

* * *

Earth Date - December 28, 1957

_Sation EK Prime_, Tagge Nebula, Sector 78, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,928

The Third Earth War - Day 548

* * *

Daya was drinking tea when the alarms blared across the station. A Stormtrooper opened the Admiral's door to tell her what she already knows, "The Allies have launched an attack on the station." And just like that, he left. She knew her pre-planned defense strategy would work. While she walked to the bridge she thought of all the enemy soldiers that were being slaughtered. They would win of course but this defeat was planned for ultimate victory. Once the Allies gain false intel, they will go to their doom. The bridge was in a panic as the enemy advanced against the defenses. The Allie fleet was large and most likely consisted of all their forces in the Galaxy.

"Admiral, the enemy is sending a transmission!" a Petty Officer reported.

"Put it through." she replied and Fleet Admiral Gardner holo image appeared. "Fleet Admiral."

"Surrender your station and live to see tomorrow." Gardner ordered. "You lost most of your station and all of your TIEs. There is no glory in war."

"Petty Officer! Tell all forces to stand down. We lost." Daya said in a fake depressed tone.

* * *

Earth Date - December 28, 1957

_E.S.S America III_, Tagge Nebula, Sector 78, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,928

The Third Earth War - Day 548

* * *

"Earthkiller base is at these coordinates." Gardner reported as the holo map showed the enemy base location. "They gathering forces to launch a counterattack against Earth in four days. Their fleet consists of hundreds of thousands of Star Destroyers and billions of Stormtroopers. We need to stop them."

"I suggest we use a Hyperspace Missiles on the enemy launch date. Annihilate the enemy fleet then send in our forces." Admiral Vuxall replied.

"I agree with the Mandalorian. We need to destroy them all to ensure victory win." Armada Admiral Passon remarked. "And to send all ground forces against the bridge area. A well-defended stronghold."

"We should leave a small force to defend Earth if this goes South." Jok Beepa added. "I suggest Admiral Vuxall command the defense fleet. She is an excellent strategist that would a shame to lose."

"Agreed." Amo replied. "I'll split the Jedi force into two. One group will go with the attack fleet while the other will stay on Earth."

"This battle won't be pretty." Admiral Nikodim remarked.

"None are." General Adams replied.

* * *

Earth Date - January 1, 1958

Earthkiller Base, Imperial System, Sector 84, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,932

The Third Earth War - Day 552

* * *

Fleet Admiral Gerrise stood on the Star Destroyer bridge waiting for the Allie fleet to attack. Captain EK-463 was reading the hourly report when the thousands of First Order ships were ripped apart and alarms blared across the ship. "Report!"

"Enemy projectile struck a Destroyer in hyperspace." Ek-463 reported as the Grand Admiral holo image appeared.

"Why did I just lost thousands of ships at once Fleet Admiral?" Bex asked as thousands of ships were destroyed.

"The Allies weaponized Hyperspace sir." Gerrise replied as thousands of ships were ripped apart.

"Ingenius. Make sure enough ships survive the attack." Bex ordered before her bridge was ripped apart killing the crew.

* * *

Bex watched as Gerrise transmission ended with her screams as more ships were ripped apart. He admired the enemy's use of resources. They turned anything they have into a weapon. "Is the Planetary Shield holding?"

"Yes sir, but its taking beating." Captain AA-32 replied.

"Is the base ready for enemy assault?"

"Yes sir." the captain replied as the last of the fleet was destroyed.

"Enemy fleet exiting Hyperspace!" a Petty Officer reported.

"When the shield goes down began the counterattack."

* * *

Earth Date - January 1, 1958

_E.S.S America III_, Earthkiller Base Orbit, Imperial System, Sector 84, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,932

The Third Earth War - Day 552

* * *

"The enemy fleet has been decimated sir. Earthkiller is protected by a planetary shield." an Ensign reported.

"Have we located the enemy command center on the base?" Fleet Admiral Gardner asked.

"Yes sir."

"Prep ground assault and have the fleet open fire on the shield." Gardner ordered and moments later the fleet rained down hell on the enemy shield. After hours of constant bombardment, the shield began to fail. "Are the ground troops ready for the assault?"

"Yes sir."

"Shields are going down." a Petty Officer reported as First Order Turbolasers opened fire on the Allie Fleet.

"Launch the attack force! Bombard the enemy artillery placements!" Gardner ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - January 1, 1958

Earthkiller Base, Imperial System, Sector 84, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,932

The Third Earth War - Day 552

* * *

"Birdy Squadron report in." Lieutenant Flynn Walker ordered. Robert remembered when the Squadron was filled with British A-Wing pilots and Aces, but ever since the _Battle of Berlin_ and _Battle of Kanagawa_, the squadron was cut in half.

"Birdy One reporting in." Watch replied. The clone has been in service for eight years and fought in many battles for Great Britain.

"Birdy Two reporting in." Zoe Lewis reported. She has joined the Space Force two years ago when her father died.

"Birdy Three reporting in and ready to shoot down some TIEs." Bat remarked. He was made an Ace with a total kill count of forty-two in the Battle of Britain alone.

"Birdy Four reporting in." Euan replied. He was placed in service a few months before the Space Force was sent to fight in the Third Earth War.

"Birdy Five reporting in." Robert reported. He has been in service for three years and has never seen combat until this war.

"Birdy Six reporting in." Alayna Burton replied. She has been serving as a pilot for four years, before that she was an engineer for six years.

"Okay Birdys. This is it, the First Order Unknown Region command here to take out in one strike. Cover the transports and take out enemy support." Flynn ordered as the skies turned to fire and smoke. Robert swerved to avoid TIE blaster fire. He fired his blaster cannon at a TIE tailing a Soviet _Lenin_-Class Z-30 Headhunter. He watched as an American AG-15 Heavy Fighters headed towards the enemy defenses, moments later the ground was in flames. The AG-15s were shaped similar to the A-10 Warthogs but were sleeker and longer wings with more missiles and bombs, along with being able to fly in space.

"This is Birdy Four! Got an eyeball lighting my tail!" Euan yelled.

"On my way Birdy Four!" Robert replied as he sped towards his Squadmate. When he spotted Euan he targeted the TIE tail and fired a missile which forced the enemy's fighter to spiral down.

"Thanks Birdy Five."

"What the hell are those? Twenty-six degrees North!" Alayna asked and Robert turned the fighter towards the direction Birdy Six reported. He saw dozens of small cruisers heading for them.

"Light Cruisers or Frigates. Let the X-Wings and Headhunters take care of it." Bat replied. before the enemy ships opened fire kilometers out of the fighters range. Watch screamed as Robert dodged one of the ship's blaster bolts.

"Birdy One do you copy!" Flynn yelled.

"Birdy One is gone! We got to take those ships down!" Zoe yelled.

"Birdy Squadron! New mission, head to that fleet!" Flynn ordered and Robert sped towards the enemy fleet as well as dozens of Allie Squadrons. As the clone got closer to the enemy ship he noticed the details of the lightship. It was similar to Imperial Light Cruisers but has four cannons scattered across the hull and a dozen anti-fighter turrets. He could not target the ship without the turrets forcing him to evade them so he just fired his last three missiles randomly at the ship before dodging the turrets fire. All three hit and two cannons were damaged and a small part of the hull.

"Good job. Birdy Five." Zoe commented.

"Lost my engines! Going down!" Euan yelled followed by a scream and Robert saw an A-Wing crashing into one of the Lightships cannons.

"Birdy Four is down!" Alayna reported.

"Watch each other backs or get blasted!" Flynn ordered and Robert saw the Allies slowly taking down these ships at a cost.

* * *

"MOVE IT!" Sergeant A ordered as red blaster fire struck his Beskar-ally armor. The planet was covered in green pine trees and other plants that he has never seen, giving the enemy cover. Ever since he was released from the Japanese POW camp and his old squad being killed, the clone had wondered why he was fighting this war. As far as he cared the only war that needed to be fought was against the Axis. The First Order was just another government to add to the political headache. But A kept firing his M16 at the white armored enemy while the battle began to burn down the forest around him. Soldiers on both sides were killed brutally and mercilessly. As A crossed the burnt ground he saw AT-STs walking towards the Allie ground assault.

"WALKERS!" Copy yelled as an AT-CT opened fire on the enemy. A watched as the pods erupted into flames. So much death for the mistakes of the past.

"Form up in enemy trench!" A ordered his new squad. Copy's squad was wiped out in the _Battle of Berlin_ and repeats orders. Specialist Kat Manchester and Green's squad died when their transport was shot down in the _Battle of_ _Kanagawa_. Rapid Fire, Trench, Fern, and Jacket's squad was taken out during the Egyptian Campaign. Private Rick Stag and Corporal Kirel Loon's company were almost completely wiped out during the _Battle of Kanagawa_. Now with they were part of A's squad and are now fighting the First Order in hopefully the final battle to end the war.

"SPEEDERS!" Trench yelled as large speeders passed by the soldiers firing blaster bolts. A fired his rifle at the driver which immediately slowed down. Another trooper got into the driver seat only to for an AT-CT to blast it apart.

"Get to the freaking trench!" A ordered as they charged. The stormtroopers in the six-foot deep trench back up to the wall as the Allie soldiers jumped in the trench. A with the help of the piston gauntlets crush the element and skull of a trooper. The first trench was in Allie control in a matter of seconds. Aerial scans showed that the First Order has three trenches to the landing pad and Command Center. "Get ready to charge the second trench!" A yelled and around ten minutes later the army began their charge. The clone watched as mines and blaster bolts in the regular alloy leg and arm armor take down dozens of soldiers at a time. All fighting for a cause that he didn't believe in.

* * *

FR-A32133 watched as the enemy advanced with efficient speed and the Stormtroopers were powerless to stop them. AT-STs were blasted apart and blaster bolts were useless against the infantry. "DON'T LET THEM NEAR THIS TRENCH!" Captain Ger ordered but FR-A32133 knew that they won't be able to. When the enemy came upon them, the Stormtroopers were wiped out.

* * *

Bex watched as the smoke in the forest grew closer with the battle following. "Sir. Defenses are failing, enemy ground force is gaining ground, and we'll losing fighters." Major Fres reported. "What are your orders?"

"Raise the secondary planetary shield. Jam their long and short-range comms. Activate the Earthkiller and the Galactic Gravity Wells." Bex ordered and when they were activated the Grand Admiral activated the Self Destruct codes.

"Sir what are you doing?" Fres asked as alarms blared across the bridge.

"Destroying the Allie fleet and securing victory for the First Order. That is our goal and if to achieve it means certain death than so be it. This victory is long overdue."

* * *

Earth Date - January 1, 1958

_E.S.S America III_, Earthkiller Base Orbit, Imperial System, Sector 84, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,932

The Third Earth War - Day 552

* * *

Gardner watched in shock as the Planetary shield was raised. "Why is the shield back up?" the Fleet Admiral yelled.

"Unknown sir but scans show it's stronger than last time!" an Ensign reported.

"Have the fleet blast the shield down." Gardner ordered.

"Can't sir. Comms are being jammed." a Lieutenant reported and Gardner realized what is shaping.

"It's a trap." he said. "Open fire on the shield. Hopefully, the fleet gets the message."

* * *

Earth Date - January 1, 1958

_E.S.S Great Britain_, Earthkiller Base Orbit, Imperial System, Sector 84, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,932

The Third Earth War - Day 552

* * *

Captain Lola Bradley watched as the _E.S.S America III_ opened fire on the First Order shield. The comms were jammed so she recognized it as a message and so did the General. "Open fire on the shield. Full power." Leonidas Adams ordered and the ship's cannons rained hell and the fleet followed. It was clear that this shield had more power so it could take days or more to take it down. She hoped it would be quick.

* * *

Earth Date - January 1, 1958

Earthkiller Base, Imperial System, Sector 84, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,932

The Third Earth War - Day 552

* * *

Robert watched as the last of the lightships fell to the ground. The TIEs were difficult but easy to evade, but the lightships were a nightmare. Squadrons were destroyed by the dozens costing the Allies to lose half of its fighters. When the shield went up, Robert began to fear for the fleet and the ground forces. "We'll trap." Flynn reported to his squadron. "Find the Shield projectors."

"Yes sir." Zoe replied.

"Hey guys. What's that? Straight North." Watch asked and Robert turned his fighters to see black smoke covering the skies.

"What the hell?" Alayna asked.

"I don't like the sight of that." Robert replied.

"This is Birdy Leader. Taking my squadron to scout an unknown disturbance." Flynn reported to the fleet. "I'm getting stat-izzt."

"Can't hear you Birdy Leader please repeat." Robert said but static is all he could hear. "Any Birdys please copy." Nothing but static. Robert steered his A-Wing towards the smoke and his Squadronmates followed. As he got closer to the smoke he could see collapsed trees and a faint red on the smoke. Robert got closer to the ground and saw what was happening. The ground broke apart in violent quakes and the magma chambers under the crust. Rober let out a curse before the ground under him violently exploded and debris struck his engines forcing to go down in the smoke.

* * *

Zoe watched as Robert went down. "This is Birdy Two to fleet! The planet is unstable! Evac now!" Static. Zoe let out a curse as she headed back to the battle. Her plan was to destroy the Command Center protected by Turbolasers and to destroy it hoping that it would bring down whatever was jamming their comms. Birdy Squadron followed as well. When they reached the battle, Zoe target the enemy HQ and fired a missile as the Turbolasers tore her fighter apart.

* * *

When the enemy missile struck the Bridge he was knocked out for several minutes and when he woke back up the crew was in a panic as the world was breaking apart. Out of the destruction of the bridge, he saw smoke and fire engulfing the world. He smiled as he felt the quakes underneath him before they gave out and he fell to a fiery death.

* * *

GET TO THE EVAC ZONE!" A ordered his squad as the world around them began to fall apart. Pockets of heated steam struck many soldiers while the crumbling ground engulfed them and fires burned many to a crisp. He lost Kat, Kirel, Rapid Fire, Fern, and Copy when the devastation began. He could not tell if this was the actions of the First Order or if it was natural. It seemed unnatural but the Stormtroopers were surprised as well.

"HELP!" Green yelled from a newly formed cliff behind A. The sergeant looked over the cliff to see it about a mile above molten lava while the dirt that was there before was slowly rolling back. Green was hanging on a tree root five feet from the topsoil.

"I got you soldier." A said as he got and the ground and extended his arm. Green extender his arm and the two were inches away from each other but A didn't give up. He could feel the heat as the ground began to break under him letting him get closer to the endangered clone. As their fingers touched the tree collapsed and Green went falling into the molten rock screaming. A was speechless as he got back up. He looked up to the shield and knew that the First Order is responsible for this destruction and death. What their goal is to destroy themselves is a mystery to him, but he just waited for his end to come. No more fighting, death, destruction, service, and nightmares. He smiled as the flames consumed him.

* * *

Earth Date - January 1, 1958

_E.S.S America III_, Earthkiller Base Orbit, Imperial System, Sector 84, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,932

The Third Earth War - Day 552

* * *

Gardner watched in horror as the green world turned into red and the crew was in shock as well. "Scans show the planet is falling apart sir. It's going to explode!" a Petty Officer reported

"Escape into hyperspace now!" Gardner ordered and the ship began to turn away from the world and the fleet followed. Gardner wished he could save their forces on the world but if they tried, they would perish as well. When the fleet jumped into hyperspace they were immediately thrown back out into Earthkiller orbit. Ships collided with each other causing death and destruction.

"Gravity Wells are keeping us in orbit Fleet Admiral! We're trapped!" a captain reported. Gardner could only watch as the world exploded and debris struck the fleet million billions of Allie troops and trillions of soldiers from both sides.

* * *

Earth Date - January 3, 1958

_The Nuzlu Blade_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,934

The Third Earth War - Day 554

* * *

Admiral Vuxall watched as the last of the Med Ships jumped into hyperspace to Concor Dusk. Yesterday they discovered that the First Order had placed Gravity Wells around the edges of the Galaxy trapping them in the Milky Way while keeping reinforcements out. The new and improved Planetary Shield Generators would be operational in ten minutes, which the reserved Allies fleet would jump to Earthkiller base to discover why the main fleet was in a comm blackout. Hax Amo returned from his meeting with the Galactic leaders in the Andromeda. "So what's going on back home?"

"Not good. The U.S and Great Britain are no longer in an official war with the First Order due to the fact they declared war on the Empire, not the First Order, but the Aran Union, Jiuks, and U.S.S.R are still in the war. The U.S will still send military aid but not enough for an official war." Amo reported. "The Cold War is getting heated up in a bad way as well."

"Damn. Is the Jedi still on Earth to provide military aid as well as rebuilding?"

"Most yes. Knight Lukáš Šulc and Padawan Elżbieta Lewicka are off-world to find Kyber Crystal for the Padawan's lightsaber. They'll be with us on Concor Dusk."

"Okay. It's time to bring this war out of the Unknown Region and show the Galaxy the evils of the First Order." Vuxall said. "Make the jump to hyperspace as soon as the new Planetary Shield is operational."

"Yes Admiral." Eve replied.


	53. The Rebik-Jiuk War: Part One

Earth Date - January 4, 1958

_The Nuzlu Blade_, Earthkiller Base Orbit, Imperial System, Sector 84, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,935

The Third Earth War - Day 555

* * *

Admiral Vuxall watched in horror as the fleet exited hyperspace to see thousands of debris from the destroyed Allie and First Order fleet. Trillions had to have died here, all for one battle. "Scans show no life in the system along with Earthkiller Base being completely gone." Master Hax Amo reported to the Admiral.

"What happened here?" Vuxall asked.

"War. It's an unknown chaotic machine. When we think we've learned all of it, we find another horror." the Jedi replied before alarms began to blare across the ship.

"First Order _Resurgent_-Class Star Destroyer exiting hyperspace!" Teeak Rell reported.

"Make the jump to Concor Dusk. The Unknown Region is lost." Vuxall ordered and Amo staggered backward. "What is wrong Jedi?"

"I felt a disturbance in the force. Millions of screams ceased in seconds."

"Just like New Years?"

"Just like New Years." Amo replied knowing another world has been destroyed.

* * *

Earth Date - January 5, 1958

_Lyon_, Lizaril Prime Orbit, Lizaril System, Sector 665, Hell Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,936

The Third Earth War - Day 556

* * *

Amiral Norbert Carrell stood on the bridge in shock to see the Lizarils homeworld was gone. Ever since the First Andromeda War, the Allies had ships patrol the Lizarils home incase they were plotting war, but it was clear that their war days were gone. Now it was secured with their destruction. "Get me in contact with Coalition!"

"Yes Amiral." PARIS-RT32112 replied and moments later a holo image of a UN officer appeared.

"What is it Amiral Carrell?" the officer asked.

"Lizaril Prime has been destroyed. Cause unknown." the Amiral answered and the officer's eyes widen.

"Destroyed?"

"Yes."

* * *

Earth Date - January 5, 1958

Headquarters of the UN, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,936

The Third Earth War - Day 556

* * *

When Amiral Carrell gave his report on the destruction of Lizaril, the ambassadors and representatives were in shock but did not feel sorry for their old enemy. Lora Exen of _The Federation of Soracess_ was worried about what caused the destruction. After the moment of shock passed many the beings turned their heads either at the Soviet or American representatives. Lora looked towards Tine Cross the American representative in bitter hate. She thought that only an American would create such a weapon of mass destruction. They did create the first stellar warship followed by the Atomic Missile. It seemed like a logical conclusion. But then representative Seknob Rii of the Rebiks stood up and address the UN without proper introductions. "The Rebiks are responsible for the destruction of the enemy known as the Lizarils." Seknob said boldly and the many members of the UN gasped. "The UN was foolish to accept their surrender and let them return to their homeworld. The war was never finished until we destroyed them. That is how war is fought." he continued and the UN was in silence.

* * *

Earth Date - January 6, 1958

_Q-34_, Juno Orbit, Sourn System, Sourn Democratic Capitalist Republic, Sector 213, Wild Stars, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,937

The Third Earth War - Day 557

* * *

Captain Hugh Evon float towards the_ Harbinger II_-Class Destroyer's bridge. The small-government was often called S.D.C.R and only occupied this one system but it is enough for them. The exAmerican Colony is close to the border of the Rebik Region and the Hive Outer Core with the planet Juno being on the edge of the two. Juno itself was a large desert world that is vastly larger than Jupiter in the Milky Way. The world ecosystem is divided into five different desserts each with its own unique creatures and features with only one source of water. The _Harbinger II_-Class Destroyer is a common ship in the Sourn Space Force along with other small governments. The ship has no gravity to increase power to shields and is armed with five anti-ship cannons, a dozen Turbolasers, Proton Torpedoes, Ion Torpedoes, missiles, and dozens of anti-fighter turrets equipped with Tracking missiles. Ever since the _Lizaril Prime Massacre_, the fleet has been on high alert for Rebik ships and placed a Gravity Mine to detour Rebik ships into Juno space to stop the advanced into Jiuk space and stop a bloody Third Andromeda War that'll bring countless deaths that'll rank to millions of trillions. Hugh knew that a Jiuk fleet was closer by to protect a Colony in the next System which makes Juno a good starting ground for an invasion. "Status report." Hugh ordered his crew.

"All systems operational and we are still in direct contact with _The S.D.C.R.S.S Juno_ and _Juno Warship Station_."Lieutenant Amari Watts reported.

"Good." Hugh said and minutes later alarms blared across the bridge as Rebik ships exited hyperspace the Sourn fleet immediately opened fire at the Rebiks _Starex XXIII_-Class Cruisers, _Starex XX_-Class Carriers, and one _Weepis XII_-Class Battleship. The cruisers were the newest ships to enter Rebik service while the Carriers have been in service for thirty years and the battleship has been in war for a century or two. The Rebik fleet opened counter-fire at the Sourn fleet. Hughs ship was blasted apart in minutes killing over a hundred human and native Sourn stellar sailors.

* * *

Earth Date - January 6, 1958

_Juno Waship Station_, Juno Orbit, Sourn System, Sourn Democratic Capitalist Republic, Sector 213, Wild Stars, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,937

The Third Earth War - Day 557

* * *

"Enemy fighters advancing on the fleet. Half Rebik cruisers are gone. Sourn Destroyers have been eliminated. Orders." Admiral Kortex asked Planetary Admiral Hork. The two are native Sourn and was gifted with dark Blue skin, two extra arms, large sharp teeth, and three horns coming in from the back of their bald skull to form a triangle.

"Send out the fleet fighters and have the ships advance towards the enemy. They're mostly human so it matters little to me." Hork ordered. For twenty years the Sourn has been under an oppressive human rule and only gain independence almost a decade ago. The Sourns were the leaders in the Defensive Fleet in the system which was the only reason for their freedom. Now the S.D.C.R highest leaders are native Sourns while humans were stationed everywhere else. "Ready _Juno-34_, _Juno-35_, _Juno-36, Juno-37, Juno-38, and Juno-39_ for launch and arm Juno Belt One _Tesla III_-Class Cannons."

"Yes Planetary Admiral." Kortex replied before his holo image disappeared and the ships advanced. The fleet was wiped out quickly with _The S.D.C.R.S.S Juno_ lasting around ten minutes destroying all but the battleship. When the Battle Frigates launched from the orbiting Ring station the stretched the circumference of the planet with around three hundred Battle Frigates. The Battle Frigates were shaped like a Star Destroyer armed with nine cannons, two _Tesla IV_-Class Cannons, and a dozen anti-fighter turrets. The Rebik Battleship was blasted apart by the Battle Frigates within seconds.

"Hopefully this will end the war." Hork said before the Stations alarms blared.

"Incoming Rebiks ship." a native Sourn reported as one lone Octagonal Prism shaped ship exited hyperspace.

"This is Star Weeper Wartak Reelt in command of the _Rebik Wariex._ Surrender or die." the enemy commander order on the open comms.

"This is Planetary Admiral Hork of the Sourn Democratic Capitalist Republic." Hork yelled at the comms in anger. "You're outgunned. Leave back to Rebik Primex or die."

"Very well. You made your choice." Wartak replied and moments later Hork saw orange lighting glow brightly at the front of the enemy ship before a single laser bolt blast apart the asteroids in the first belt before going straight through the Station and the second belt. Hork watched in horror as the bolt struck the planet. The ground began to glow orange as it spread quickly leaving nothing but asteroids and fire. The death of Juno is at hand.

* * *

Earth Date - January 7, 1958

_U.S.H.W.S Titos, _Hydos Orbit, United States of Hydos, Watterx System, Sector 312, Wild Stars, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,938

The Third Earth War - Day 558

The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War - Day 1

* * *

It has been a day since the _Juno Cataclysm_. Today the Jiuks officially declared another war against the Rebiks and now the U.S.H Space Force is on high alert. Admiral Steve Serpos watched the dark void of space for the Rebiks on the _Mantis_-Class Battleship. Serpos was half-human, half-Hydroian which caused himself to breathe oxygen like a human but has white skin and scales. The full Hydroians has white skin, scales, and a fin that stretches across their backs. The Battleship was shaped like a sea Battleship but was bulkier and armed with eight large cannons, four dozen Turbolasers, two dozen anti-fighter turrets, four small hangers that could hold a squadron, and one main hanger that could hold four squadrons with exit on both sides of the ship. Now the war is threatening to expand into a Galactic wide war instead of two regions. Serpos hoped that the war would stay between the Rebiks and Jiuks.

* * *

Earth Date - January 7, 1958

_Carrier 432, _37-6 Orbit, Star System 37, Sector 502, Rebik Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,938

The Third Earth War - Day 558

The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War - Day 1

* * *

When the enemy Jiuk fleet exited hyperspace Starlest Warkep Zum ordered that the _Wartech XLV_-Fighters and _XLIII_-Class Light Bombers launch from the _Starex XX_-Class Carriers hanger. The fighters have been in service for eighty years towards the end of the Twenty-Third Rebik-Jiuk War while the bombers were two hundred years old. The fighters were shaped similar to the American Vought Fighter series but had jet engines instead of propellers, equipped with Rebik blaster cannons and missiles. The bombers were small spacecraft similar to an A-Wing body and a Mando fighter's wing but had enough bombers to blast away four platoons. The Carrier is one of the largest ships in the fleet with its main hanger being the center of the ship and has two exits being above it and at the front of the ship and could hold a hundred fighter squadrons, while the sides of the ship had a dozen or so smaller hangers that could hold two light bomber squadrons, armed with four dozen Turbolasers and hundreds of anti-fighter turrets.

Warkep knew that the Jiuks would be launching attacks throughout the region and the Rebiks would be resisting the bugs. The battle above the world was intensifying as new Jiuk ships exited out of Hyperspace. The new large dagger-shaped ships were made out of coral and metal which made them dangerous. Within seconds the Rebik was being torn apart from Turbolaser and cannon fire. The carrier stood no chance against the enemy.

* * *

Earth Date - January 7, 1958

Rebik Primex, Star System Prime, Sector 586, Rebik Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,938

The Third Earth War - Day 558

The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War - Day 1

* * *

"The Jiuks launched a devastation attack against much of our fleet with a new assault ship, unlike the ancient Sky Wers. Which shows that they are adapting for survival making this war more difficult than expected." Star Weeper Taulsar Iuk reported to Imperialx, his Star Keepers, and Fursa Eur the son of the Imperialx and next in line to lead the Rebiks. For years Fursa has been in the shadow of his father and his legacy. A legacy the young Rebik must follow for duty and the Great Imperialx, their version of God, and the base of their culture. Fursa wants to end the constant bloodshed between the Rebiks and Jiuk once and for all, but he must follow the path of bloodshed because of the Great Imperialx. "The war has started."

"Agreed but this war will last under a month. Of this I am certain. But first I must choose a Star Perialx to lead the military." the Imperialx said before standing up. The position of Star Perialx is a great honor to any brave Rebik. They could command the entire government and military under orders of the Imperialx alone. "For now I will be with my son." he said before turning to the Royal Chamber. "Come."

"Of course Imperialx." Fursa replied before following his father. When the two were in the vast chamber the Imperialx grabbed a bottle of Rebik Star Al and began to pour some a glass.

"You may speak your mind son."

"Thank you Imperialx. I must ask why we are not rushing to end this war? The Jiuk outnumber us a thousand to one. They could easily end us."

"They could, but if one remembers our long history with them they always use the same tactic at the beginning of the war. Launch a devastating attack in hopes that they kill enough to force us to surrender." Imperialx replied before taking a drink of the Al. "They have not killed enough to do so. Nor will they ever. I want you to the first to hear the great news." he continued and Fursa eyes widen as his dreams began to come true. "The rise of the Great Imperialx Rebik is at hand."

"That is wonderful news Imperialx. I can't think of a word to match the greatest." Fursa replied kneeling down to his father. Legends told of the time when the Great Imperialx would join the Rebiks in destroying the impure Jiuk demons and claiming the stars for them. "What must we do to further the great age?"

"Starlest Yekheba Umb. He will be the Star Perialx. The loyal commander has served tactically and his father was my friend once. He will find the homeworld of the demons. Destroy their homeworld and their colonies will fall." his father ordered. "You may leave now."

"Yes Imperialx." Fursa replied before leaving the Royal Chamber and headed for his room. After walking the halls for ten minutes he entered the large room of royal weapons and relics. His holo-projector began to ring and he knew who it was, his future wife Eiluo Qur of Keeper Qur from 34-23, Star System 34, Sector 502.

"Hello Fursa. I'm calling about the war if it'll change anything about our wedding." Eiluo asked as her image appeared.

"As far as I know, no. Is that all?" he replied.

"Yes. I shall see you in two weeks, my love." Eiluo answered before blowing him a kiss followed by the transmission ending. Fursa didn't love Eiluo. She was a sweetish woman, but she lacked empathy as so many Rebiks do. When someone knocked on the door he smiled.

"Come in!" he said and Esell Ruu entered the room with the royal's evening meal. "What's on the menu tonight Esell?"

"Res Crab and Kelt my liege." Esell answered as she closed the door behind her. Fursa gave the one woman he loved a kiss and she pulled him closer. A forbidden love between a royal and a servant girl. When the two stopped they looked into each other's eyes. "How have you been Fursa?"

"Fine, but our time together is sadly coming to a close thanks to this blasted war and the arranged marriage."

"We could still try to leave the Region. Make our own life out in the Galaxy."

"I wish we could but destiny says otherwise I'm afraid." Fursa replied before the two kissed once again.

* * *

Earth Date - January 8, 1958

Rebik Primex, Star System Prime, Sector 586, Rebik Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,939

The Third Earth War - Day 559

The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War - Day 2

* * *

Starlest Yekheba Umb! By my mighty power, you shall now be known as Star Perialx Yekheba Umb! An honorable and glorious title!" Imperialx yelled so the large crowd could here. Yekheba smiled knowing his father would be proud of him for achieving such a high title. "You will lay siege against our enemies for the coming age!" the Imperialx continued and Yekheba's mind was puzzled. "For Great Imperialx Rebik will rise in our moment of triumph!" At this, the crowd cheered. It was a dream come true to the officer. "Glory in Rebik victory arms! Death to Rebik enemies! Hail Great Imperialx!" Imperialx yelled followed by the crowd. The war was now on the Rebiks side.

* * *

Later that evening while the officers, Star Keepers, and minor leaders celebrated in the Royal Great Hall, Yekheba received congratulations from many about being the Star Perialx to lead the age for the Great Imperialx Rebik. One man came to him with the help of a metal cane and Yekheba knew who it was. Perialx Dekeba Doi, the Star Perialx during the Twenty-Second Rebik-Jiuk War. "Congratulations Star Perialx. May the Great Imperialx help guide you."

"It is an honor to meet you Perialx Dekeba Doi." Yekheba replied.

"There is no honor in meeting someone, only in life." Dekeba remarked. "Best to remember that."

"I will Perialx."

"Do me a favor. End the filthy bugs."

"I will your honorable." Yekheba replied with a smirk.

* * *

Earth Date - January 9, 1958

Jedi Temple, Force Island, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,940

The Third Earth War - Day 560

The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War - Day 3

* * *

"The war has cost the Jiuks billions of lives on day one while the Rebiks lost millions." Grand Master Ian Lenard reported to the three Jiuk Jedi still in hyperspace heading back home.

"This is distressing news, Grand Master." Master Antini replied. "This new war with the Rebiks could lead to the end of the Allies, thanks to the new superweapon."

"And I thought Nuclear Weapons were the worst weapons." Jedi Knight Gasa remarked.

"That is war. It brings out the worst in us through the Dark Side." Jedi Knight Teeka said and Ian sensed guilt. "I will be joining the Jiuk cause when we reach Coalition."

"As will I." Gasa added.

"I as well." Antini said. "I hope we will see each other again Grand Master."

"Same here friend."

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hello readers! I hope you all are safe and haven't lost your minds due to the virus and lockdown. Anyways, if you all have any questions please send a Private Message. That is the only way I'm allowed to answer questions. Otherwise, you'll have to patient. Another thing to note is that I will be spending some time doing some work and games which means I will be writing/updating less but I will do as much as I humanly can. Also, the next several chapters will take place in the Andromeda Galaxy and we'll learn more of the native there that might tolerate humans or just hate us. I hope you stay safe and be smart when you go out in public thanks to the virus. Best wishes. :)**


	54. The Rebik-Jiuk War: Part Two

Earth Date - January 29, 1958

_The Order IV_, Hyperspace

Cold War - Day 6,960

The Third Earth War - Day 580

The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War - Day 23

* * *

Teeka was meditating in his cabin when Ren's comlink went off. The Jiuk pulled the device to his hand and answer. "Ren."

"No code names now Jedi." Ren replied.

"My people are at war against an old enemy and I betrayed both the Jedi and am the first among the Jiuks. My sanity is being lost."

"War against the outnumbering Jiuks. It sounds like suicide." Ren noted with pleasure.

"It has happened before. Twenty-Three times actually."

"Intriguing." Ren said. "I have a plan to secure victory for the First Order."

"What?"

"Reveal to your enemy on the location of the highest Jiuk target."

"NO!" Teeka yelled. "I would rather di-Agh." he continued before an invisible force gripped his throat.

"You will." Ren said and before Teeka knew it he was sending a transmission to the Rebiks with the coordinates for the Vulson Hive. When the message was sent Ren released his grip on the Jedi.

"You had help Ren. Who is aiding you?"

"My master. I trust our partnership is over now."

"I will see that you are tossed into a star." Teeka replied and the comlink went up in smoke. "I am sorry my Queen." Teeka whispered as he left a note on his bunk before igniting his saber.

* * *

Earth Date - January 29, 1958

Vulson Hive, Cher, Cherep System, Sector 103, Hive Core, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,960

The Third Earth War - Day 580

The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War - Day 23

* * *

"We have lost trillions upon trillions of soldiers Supreme Queen while the Rebiks have lost billions with us being pushed out of the Region as well with the _Outer Core Cataclysms_." Jok Geek reported to the young Queen.

"Have we discovered a weakness in the _Rebik Wariex_?" the Supreme Queen asked.

"No but the _Jiuk_-Class Star Destroyers have proved effective against the enemy. The Sky Wers should have been broken apart years ago in my opinion."

"Agreed." the Queen added as the holo-projector began to ring. "I wonder who it is. Answer."

"Supreme Queen." Jedi Master Antini said as he bowed in respect.

"Master Antini. I've been wanting to meet you for a long time and can't wait to see you face to face."

"I am sending this transmission concerning your safety. Jedi Knight Teeka is dead but he confessed that he turned to the Dark Side and help Kylo Ren. He was forced to tell the Rebiks where you are located. Fortunately, we intercepted most of the message. The Rebiks have incomplete coordinates, but it won't be long until the war reaches Cher."

"Then we will prepare for war." the Queen replied. "Jok. Have all colonies, queens, workers, and drones fallback to Cher. We'll make the battle bloody and prepare for the Contingency Plan Alpha One."

"Yes my Queen." Geek said.

* * *

Earth Date - February 1, 1958

Rebik Primex, Star System Prime, Sector 586, Rebik Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,963

The Third Earth War - Day 583

The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War - Day 26

* * *

Fursa waited outside of the Royal Chamber to serve the Imperialx, his father. When Star Perialx Yekheba Umb rushed towards him with glee. "What is it Star Perialx?"

"I found the Jiuk Supreme Queen and need the entire fleet ready by tonight for an assault tomorrow. I'm here to let Imperialx know of it." Yekheba answered.

"I will tell him, thank you for the information." Fursa said as he turned.

"Sorry to hear that your wedding was delayed because of the war. But don't worry the war is coming to an end soon." Yekheba added and Fursa hoped that the Star Perialx fails. When Fursa entered the chamber his father stood near the blaster/bulletproof windows.

"What is it Fursa?" Imperialx asked.

"Star Perialx Umb is launching an assault against the Jiuks homeworld with the full might of the fleet tomorrow." Fursa answered.

"This is great news. With their Queen dead, our victory will be sealed and we'll rain hell onto our enemies." his father said before turning to him. "My time of rule is almost over my son." he continued and Fursa was taken aback to being called 'son'. His father hasn't called him that since he was five, twenty-three in humans years. "I am dying because of an old program that was created to make the strongest soldiers. Instead, it created monsters. If my brothers didn't have unfortunate accidents, my father would not have named me an heir, much less breath. But my days are coming to an end soon and you'll have to take the title of Imperialx."

"The honor is great." Fursa replied kneeling.

"In six days you shall be named Imperialx and marry Eiluo Qur. I trust that you have learned well from me. You may leave now." Imperialx said and Fursa left his father alone. As he traveled to his room a strange voice entered his mind,_ Run. Rebik Primex is not safe._ When the voice was silent he hurried.

* * *

Imperialx watched as his son walked out as ordered. Leaving the Rebik alone. "What do you want now?" he asked to the hidden figure near the fake wall.

"To see if the deal your ancestor made so long ago is kept _Garasao_. The Jiuks and humans pose a great threat to us." Sage Xee replied as she lifted the veil that hidden her revealing her human-like body with the

"The deal is being kept, witch." Imperialx said bitterly.

"Good. It would be a shame for the people to rebel against your bloodline." Xee replied with a smirk. "Especially with your condition getting worst." she continued and Imperialx clutched his hand.

"Can you help?" he asked and the Sage grabbed his arm to reveal red and black lines across his arm.

"Where did you received these?" she asked swirling her hands around his arm and violet lights covered the arm.

"Years ago when my father was Imperialx, he started a project to create a super-soldier and being the fifth son I joined for honor. Within the first seven years, many of the subjects went crazy in bloodlust. All but me were killed."

"Why did you survive?"

"I ran before they could. To stay alive I had to kill my brothers and sisters so that I could become the next heir to the Imperialx. When Fursa was born my life was threatened again. Assassin tried to kill me only to die brutally. So I poisoned the Imperialx and claimed the title."

"Impressive and bloodthirsty." Xee replied. "So why aren't you wanting blood as much now?"

"Oh, I do so much. Even now I want to snap your neck."

"So why don't you act in violence?"

"I've hired assassins to try and kill me. All have failed. When I have my condition checked on my a doctor, I kill them after the many disappointments."

"I may be able to help." Xee said as the light began to fade and the Imperialx smiled. "But it won't be easy which means that I will need a deal."

"No more deals!" Imperialx yelled. "The last deal you made with a Rebik has cost us our pride and hope for peace!"

"But look at what it brought for you. Power and order. Just what the Rebiks wanted."

"What's this deal?"

"I will heal you for the souls of the Rebik Primex Eight."

"That moon holds millions of lives. You take it, my empire will be weakened."

"What's more important? Your life of the life of peasants and servants?" Xee asked. "I will return on your son's wedding day." she added before disappearing.

"I hate those witches."

* * *

Fursa had laid on his bed for hours waiting for evening meal to arrive thinking about the voice. He wondered who it was. He could not tell if it was male or female, adult or child, old or young. But its message was clear, he's in danger and must leave. When Esell Ruu arrives. The one person on this world that understands him. When he heard knocking on his door Fursa bolted off the bed. "Come in." he said and Esell walked in with his meal. "What's on the menu tonight?"

"Roasted Kurib with a side of Herbish." Esell answered as she closed the door.

"I hate to say that you were right after all. We need to leave the Rebik Region."

"What?" Esell asked confused. "You said that we can't for years and now you decide its a good idea."

"Star Perialx Umb is planning to end the war tomorrow and in six days I'll be named Imperialx and marry Eiluo Qur." he replied not telling her about the voice.

"Dear Keeper."

"Yeah I know. I don't want this anymore. When the Jiuks go extinct tomorrow the galaxy will want retribution for the many worlds we destroyed and I don't want to be the cause of any more death in a war that is meaningless."

"So what are we going to do?"

"The U.S.S.R send cargo ships of med supplies, explosive materials, and fuel constantly. The Soviets are sending a shipment of med supplies tonight. We'll get on the ship in secret and escape into Soviet space then find a way out of the U.S.S.R. The best time to leave is at nightfall."

"Sounds like a plan. Crazy but a plan." Esell replied. "Was there any other reason on why you want us to leave?" she asked and Fursa was tempted to tell her.

"Something bad is about to happen and I don't want you to be here and I know that you'll try to stay here for me, but I can't let you get hurt. That is the only reason I care about." Fursa said as he kissed her.

* * *

Earth Date - February 1, 1958

_Rebik Wariex_, Rebik Primex, Star System Prime, Sector 586, Rebik Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,963

The Third Earth War - Day 583

The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War - Day 26

* * *

"It is an honor to have you on this ship Star Perialx." Star Weeper Wartak Reelt said as Yekheba sat in the command chair.

"Is the fleet organized for launch?" the Star Perialx asked.

"Yes sir. But this will leave the Region vulnerable to Jiuk or Allie attack."

"The coming battle may bring trillions of Jiuk ships. More than enough to crush us. We need cover to destroy their queen and end them once and for all." Yekheba said. "Have the analysts prepare the best energy level for the machine to break through a large enemy that blocks our way and other scenarios."

"Yes Star Perialx."

* * *

Earth Date - February 1, 1958

Rebik Primex, Star System Prime, Sector 586, Rebik Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,963

The Third Earth War - Day 583

The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War - Day 26

* * *

When Fursa arrived at the front gates the four guards. "Sir." a guard said as the four stood in attention.

"At ease guards. I'm simply going out for a walk." Fursa replied.

"Protocol states that an armed guard accompanies any high ranked officer in the government or military. Infantry Guardsmen Dul will accompany you sir." an Infantry Guard Gurek said.

"Alright then. Follow me Guardsmen." Fursa said as the two went into the city. The entire world was built into a city centries ago and many areas go down to the core. After walking for twenty minutes, Fursa made his move. He used the smuggled baton for the escape and turned to whack the soldier. The poor guard fell unconscious. "Nothing personal." Fursa said as he raced ten blocks away from where Esell was.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready. Let's go." he replied as the two raced to Landing Pad Blade Titan. The Pad's security was light due it being Med supplies and not war ammo, which made getting onto the pad easy. The two hid behind Rebik and Soviet crates as the Soviets unloaded the supplies while the Rebiks guard. Within minutes Fursa lifted Esell into the landing gear compartment before lifting himself up. After an hour of waiting the ship began to leave and the landing gear retracted up. As the ship began to leave the atmosphere Fursa handed Esell an Oxygen breather for the airless compartment before attacking his on. The two were close to freedom.

* * *

"What do you mean he ran away?" Imperialx asked with hate to his Star Keepers.

"An Infantry Guardsmen reported that Fursa swung a baton at the guard. When he woke up, he reported the incident and that Fursa was missing." Star Keeper Sel replied and Imperialx turned and headed for the Royal Chamber. When the doors were closed and locked he turned to the corner of the chamber.

"Show yourself witch." he ordered and Sage Xee appeared.

"What troubles you Garasao?" she asked.

"Fursa ran away and there are no other heirs to take my place. I need to be healed so that I may continue being Imperialx. I will take that deal."

"But I thought you said losing a moon will destabilize the Rebiks?"

"Not having an Imperialx will bring an end to the Rebiks. I choose the best course of action. Now heal me." Imperialx ordered as he extended his arm.

"Fine. First to seal the deal." she replied as she took the Imperialx's arm and began to chant words that he could not understand. Violet light began to shine around the two arms. When she was done the light faded and she pulled out a dagger from he belt. She slashed it across his forearm and hold it as he tried to yank it away from the pain. She began to chant once again This time the violet light came from her fingers and went into his veins through the cut. As his arm glowed from the light he began to feel better and his bloodlust was fading away. When she stopped chanting the light faded away to show that the disease that infected him was gone. "The moon will die in two days. If it is abandoned the illness will return."

"It won't be." Imperialx said as Xee disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. He went back to the worried Star Keepers. "Put up a bounty for the arrest of Fursa and bring him in unharmed along with whoever he is traveling with. He will be punished for this treasonous act."

* * *

Earth Date - February 2, 1958

Cherep System, Sector 103, Hive Core, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,964

The Third Earth War - Day 584

The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War - Day 27

* * *

Master Antini watched as the small Rebik fleet exited hyperspace 3 parsecs from Cher due to the size of the Jiuk fleet. He was in an ETA-3 _Actis_-Class Light Interceptor when the Jiuk fleet began to fire molten ore and blaster bolts at the enemy ships. He spotted the _Rebik Wariex _quickly and started to speed toward it with dozens of squadrons of new _Wasp_-Class Light Bombers and _Ant-_Class Light Interceptors. The enemy opened fire and the starfighters evaded the fire better than the old fighters and the new Star Destroyers shields held together well, while the Sky Wers were blasted apart. As the Jedi and new fighters got closer to the enemy launched hundred of _Wartech XLIII_-Class Interceptors. Within seconds the small space was light to ablaze. the Light Interceptors evaded the enemy and sent them to traps while the bombers rear gunner blaster dozens of Rebiks at a time. Antini blasted the _Rebik Wariex_ anti-fighter turrets and small cannons. Then the Jedi saw orange lighting glow brightly at the front of the _Rebik Wariex_ before it fired a bolt straight through the fleet. He could sense millions of lives being wiped out in an instant as the bolt kept going for Cher. Antini headed straight for the enemy bridge and fire everything at it along with his droid. When he passed the bridge he saw that it was intact. Minutes later he felt a great distance that he felt too often the last several weeks. Cher was destroyed along with the hundreds of queens. Antini felt a pull that all Jiuks fear, the pull to commit their lives in death after their Queen dies. The Jedi's Queen was dead and he sped towards the enemy's bridge.

* * *

Earth Date - February 2, 1958

_Rebik Wariex, _Cherep System, Sector 103, Hive Core, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,964

The Third Earth War - Day 584

The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War - Day 27

* * *

Yekheba smiled as a small part of the enemy fleet began to go for suicide runs while the rest jumped into hyperspace to crush the Rebiks proving that he has won. He killed their Queens and the extinction of the Jiuks is at hand. The war is over. He was victorious. "Make the jump to Rebik Primex." he ordered and before a Sky Wers crashed into his ship. Seconds later the ship was in hyperspace along with a few dozen surviving ships. He could only imagine what kind of damage the suicidal Jiuk fleet is doing to Rebik worlds. Yekheba pulled out a knife, followed by his crew. "Glory in Rebik victory arms!" they all said in unison is they craved the sacred symbol of victory in their palms. An x with a triangle over it leaving blood to dry up and create a scar. "Death to Rebik enemies!"

* * *

Earth Date - February 2, 1958

Mirny Space Force Base, Ater, Osowiec System, Sector 1,846, U.S.S.R, Communist Colonies, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,964

The Third Earth War - Day 584

The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War - Day 27

* * *

When the cargo ship landed Fursa looked out to see two guards escorting the pilots off the ship. He watched the four Soviets leave the landing pad. He and Esell got out and raced to the shadows of buildings, vehicles, and crates. The base security was light so getting to the East fence was easy. The royal grabbed a small wire cutter he smuggled from the palace and began to cut an opening when a light shined upon them. Fursa turned to see an officer with a flashlight in his hand. "Who are you Rebiks?" the officer asked.

"Please, we just want to be free." Esell pleaded and the officer threw a comlink towards Fursa.

"Say Bash Foxtrot Eagle Bear Wyoming when you're safe and tell them, Agent Horn needs an evac." the officer said before turning away and Fursa realized that he was a spy. The Rebik finished cutting an opening and the two ran for the large green hills.

* * *

Earth Date - February 3, 1958

Warick City, 11-3, Star System 11, Sector 592, Rebik Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,965

The Third Earth War - Day 585

The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War - Day 28

* * *

Grounix Qekeba Yun watched as the Jiuk fleet exploded on impact with the Planetary shields showing the Rebiks that the war is almost won. As soon as the enemy fleet is burned the Rebiks will have won the first war against their enemy. He smiled knowing that his grandfather and father would be proud of him for serving in the finals days of their hated enemy. His only wish was that he fought in the final battle that rid them of their enemy.

* * *

Earth Date - February 3, 1958

Presidential Building, New D.C, New Iowa-South Lakota Boarder, United States, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,965

The Third Earth War - Day 585

The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War - Day 28

* * *

"The Jiuks are now extinct. Their Population Queen is dead along with her children and drones. The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War is over with the Rebiks triumphant." the Imperialx said. "To all Capitalist and allies of them, surrender you territory, military, people, and souls to the Rebiks or suffer the same fate."

"He's a madman." Admiral Millie Mays remarked.

"On this, we can agree on." Grand Master Ian Lenard replied.

"So are they extinct Ian?" President Eisenhower asked with dread.

"No. The Supreme Queen left Cher with a good amount of Queen and drones to rebuild. Jedi Knight Gasa is with them as well." Ian answered and Eisenhower sighed with relief.

"Are they planning a counter-attack?" Mays asked.

"Yes. The Rebik fleet has been crippled to a few dozen ships. The remain of the Jiuk fleet will destroy the enemy fleet remain but the ground assault will be difficult."

"Why would they launch a ground attack? Why not just bombard them?" Eisenhower asked

"They want Star Perialx Yekheba Umb and Imperialx to face justice for their war crimes and to destroy the schematics for the planet-killer." Ian answered.

"Then we'll send everything we can spare. Mays, I want you to lead the attack force. Ian there is another situation that may need a Jedi assistance."

"What?"

"Fursa Eur has been spotted on Ater and is a wanted criminal to the Rebiks. He needs an extraction."

"I'll go. He is next in line to be the Imperialx. That could help us with the aftermath."

* * *

Earth Date - February 4, 1958

Rebik Primex, Star System Prime, Sector 586, Rebik Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,966

The Third Earth War - Day 586

The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War - Day 29

* * *

Yekheba watched as the Rebiks celebrated their ultimate victory. Many of the military leaders and Star Keepers were drunk with Rebik Al in their veins. The Star Perialx smiled at the stars knowing that his father would be proud for finishing the job and secure the many victories to come. He watched as the remaining fleet floated in open space. The fleet that ended an entire species. His smile soon turned to horror as hundred of new Jiuk ships exited hyperspace and lit the skies ablaze. The celebrating Rebiks turned to the horror when the brightness of destruction shined upon them revealing that their enemy was not gone and the war was not over. He failed. Failed the Imperialx, people, military, himself, and his father. He just stood there while the city went into chaos as American ships exited hyperspace and fighters and gunships sped towards them.

* * *

When the _Stinger_-Class Infantry Carrier's doors opened Gasa ignited his saber and sliced across the Rebik guards. They fell by the dozen as the Jedi served justice for the trillions of dead Jiuks in their Holy War. Whenever a Rebik fired their weapon the Jedi deflected it back to them. After the battle last over an hour, the Jedi stood in front of an armored door. He raised his arm and pushed the metal back revealing a square of armed guards. Gasa sliced their limbs off disarming the soldiers leaving the Imperialx last one standing. "Surrender Imperialx."

"You do this and the Rebiks will be divided and rage war across the galaxy. Is that what you want creature?" the Rebik asked as U.S soldiers entered the saferoom rifles raised.

"No and that won't happen. Cuff him." Gasa ordered and two soldiers placed handcuffs on the Rebik and lead him away to face trial.

* * *

Earth Date - February 4, 1958

Ater Hill 123, Ater, Osowiec System, Sector 1,846, U.S.S.R, Communist Colonies, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,966

The Third Earth War - Day 586

The Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War - Day 29

* * *

Fursa watched in horror as the Soviet army marched towards the hill. He and Esell triggered an alarm hours ago and have been running ever since, but now they are too tired to run while the Soviets were getting closer. When the Rebik sent a message to the U.S he assumed, he was filled with hope. A Hope that is dying with every second. "Can you run Esell?"

"Yes, but it won't be long till they catch us." she replied.

"I know which is why I want you to take this comlink and run."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be right behind you. Now go."

"Promise me you'll be back."

"Esell, I will always be with you." he said before kissing her. When they let go they stared into each other's eyes. "Go." With that, she ran and when she was out of sight Fursa grabbed a _Brightes X_-Class Pistol from his bag. The weapon was similar to a gauntlet but when powered it fires lethal orange electrical blast capable of disintegration of organic life. He listened as the pistol hummed from powering up. When he aimed it at the Russian troops, explosions engulfed them as a Jedi fighter sped passed. He realized that the Allies have gotten his message. Russian fighters quickly tried to shoot down the Jedi but were killed from friendly fire or the Jedi trickery. Fursa looked back at the Soviet ground force to see them gaining ground and he fired at the soldiers who were burned. Five minutes later he heard the marching of feet behind him. He turned to see two U.S soldiers behind him.

"Fursa Eur?" one soldier asked.

"Yes."

"We're here to rescue you. Now come on your girlfriend is already on the Gunship." the female soldier said and the group ran for the Gunship. As they ran he heard the sounds of explosions above them as the Jedi blasted apart more Soviet fighters. When Fursa got onto the U.S Gunship Esell gave the royal a kiss.

"Get us out of here Spaceman." a soldier ordered the pilot as the two let the other go.

"Yes Sergeant!" the pilot replied and the doors closed as they sped toward open space.

"Told you I'll be back." Fursa said.

"And I'll always be here for you." Esell replied as they leaned in for another kiss only to be interrupted by the Sergeant.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion but you need a status update Eur. Names Sergeant Rick Bail of the U.S Space Force." Rick said. "The Rebiks sent its entire fleet to Cher and destroyed but lost most of their fleet." he continued and Fursa was filled with dread about the countless deaths.

"So the Jiuks are extinct?" he asked.

"Hell no. Suffered a lot, yes but they are still kicking." Rick said and Fursa smiled in relief that the Jiuks have survived.

"Landing on the _U.S.S Ozark D_." the pilot reported as the Gunship doors open revealing an American hanger.

"The Jiuk fleet and part of the U.S fleet have engaged Rebik Primex to arrest Star Perialx Umb and Imperialx for war crimes. Going to be a hell of a battle." the Sergeant reported as they exited the Gunship.

"We're here so you can hopefully become the next Imperialx." someone said behind them. Fursa turned to see Jedi Grand Master Ian Lenard. "We figured that if you were wanted by your father that you became a traitor and knowing that you are the only heir to the Imperialx we hoped that you could steer your people in the right direction."

"I left so I wouldn't become the Imperialx. Why would I go back?" Fursa asked remembering the warning he was given a few days ago.

"Without you, the Rebiks will be divided among each other. How long do you want to bet it takes for a civil war to be wage across the galaxy?" Ian remarked. "You are the galaxies best hope at redirecting the Rebiks and sparing the galaxy of another Galactic wide war." With that Fursa looked down debating whether to return to his home and unite the power in a new path or to let them go to war. _Return home young Imperialx. The danger is passed. We will meet soon._ Fursa knew that it was the voice from before. The voice that warned him to leave his home now wants him to return. Why he may never know but the Jedi words were strengthened with the mysterious voice words.

* * *

Earth Date - February 5, 1958

_Prison Cruiser B-21_, Coalition Airspace, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,967

The Third Earth War - Day 587

* * *

Warden Talia Collins floated at the airlock as Star Perialx Umb and Imperialx were escorted onto the prison ship by four Marines. "Thank you soldiers. My droids will take care of these murders." Talia said as four BG-1 Droids exited the prison halls and the Marines went back on their ship for detachment. The BG-1 Droids were similar to the B-1 droid but bulkier, almost to a B-2 but has Grav feet, dual stun blaster, a holo shield, and a handheld baton.

"Move it prisoners." PCBG-D321 ordered and the droids escorted the Rebiks to their cells while the Warden headed back to the bridge which served as her home. The Cruiser was designed to use most of its power to life support and the droids. When she entered the bridge, Talia checked to see if the new war criminals were in their cells which they were. Now they are to await trial at the ICC for the countless bodies that outranked any nation in the known universe.

* * *

Earth Date - February 5, 1958

Rebik Primex, Star System Prime, Sector 586, Rebik Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,967

The Third Earth War - Day 587

* * *

"Bow to the new Imperialx!" Title Keeper Gurkaba yelled to the Rebiks from the entire territory while Fursa just stood there. Gurkaba gestured the young Rebik to speak to his people. When he got to the stand he felt the burden of power on his shoulders.

"My fellow Rebiks! I know many of you want us to go back into another war with the Jiuks and the United States for our loss at the _Battle of Rebik Primex_! Your hearts are full of hate for the humiliation of defeat!" Fursa yelled. "Our ancestors felt the same feeling ever since the First Rebik-Jiuk War thousands of years ago and it only grew with each war! This is our flaw!" he continued and even though the gathered crowd was distinct he knew they were confused along with those on the balcony. "We let our pride decide our actions which caused the Rebiks billions and trillions to suffer! This can not continue! I know many of you want this endless fighting to stop as well which is why our government, military, and culture will change!" At this, the gathered Star Keepers yelled at the foolishness. "Many of you may be wondering why I am making these changes! They may seem like a weakness, but the true weakness is never adapting to the ever-changing universe! If we don't adapt, we'll go extinct while the Jiuks will continue standing! For they have adapted to the universe while we are dying!"

"Traitor!" a Star Keeper yelled from behind which Fursa expected.

"The first change is for our culture, which is that arranged marriages will no longer be enforced and that it is up to the individual to choose who they marry!" Fursa yelled remembering Esell who is on Coalition in U.S territory. "Next is with the military! We will no longer focus our war efforts to fighting those who are good, instead, we will focus on fighting tyrants, monsters, and murders!"

"You're the tyrant!" a Sub Grounix yelled.

"The Government will have the most major changes with the titles of Star Keepers and Imperialx no longer having meaning. Instead of a succession of bloodline, the new title of _Primex_ will be by the will of the people! I have picked ten Rebiks out of the people who show empathy and desire what is best for the Rebiks! When I am finished they will speak to you and by tomorrow you will vote for one to rule for the next six years for his or her first term out of three!" He continued as he gestured for the ten Rebiks to come on the stage. "No law enforcement or military officers are allowed to disturb the people while they are voting! These are some of the changes that will set a new path for the Rebiks so that we will thrive! Glory to the _Rebik Republic_!"

"Glory to the _Rebik Republic_!" the crowd yelled and Fursa smiled knowing that the evils of war will cease to exist soon.

* * *

It has been hours since Fursa speech to the Rebiks and now he is gathering a few jewels to sell so he and Esell can build a new life somewhere else when some force gave him chills. "Bold words young Imperialx. You would have made a great leader." a female's voice said and Fursa turned to see a woman in black fabric appear out of nowhere. He grabbed a nearby war sword and prepared for a fight. "No need to fight young one. I'm just here to talk about an old deal you ancestor made a long time ago."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Fursa asked.

"My name is Sage Xee and I'm here to make sure that the deal is honored."

"What deal?"

"The Imperialx from the final days of the First Rebik-Jiuk War made a deal with my people. He wanted his bloodline to rule without question for as long as the Jiuks live in exchange my people asked for the Rebiks to one day bow to my people." Xee replied.

"And now that the bloodline will cease to be an Imperialx, you want me to stop what I'm doing."

"Smart boy. But I am here to warn you of what happens when one breach this deal." Xee replied with a smirk. "If the deal was too ever break then my people are to take the one they love."

"You go anywhere near Esell and I'll go after you and your people and end you all." Fursa warned with anger in his voice and Xee laughed.

"You are no match for us. We managed to stay a secret even when the enemy came close." Xee said before disappearing in a cloud of violet smoke. "Remember boy. You give up the title of Imperialx and your love will be lost!"

* * *

Earth Date - February 5, 1958

Jedi Temple, Force Island, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,967

The Third Earth War - Day 587

* * *

"Jiuk losses at the _Battle of Rebik Primex_ were minimal while the enemy was in the thousands. Their planet-killer program is in chaos now thanks do Jiuk and U.S ground forces." Knight Gasa reported to the Jedi Council members present. "It will take centuries to rebuild what the Jiuks have lost at the _Jiuk Cataclysm_ and that's assuming if they stay out of Galactic wide wars."

"At least there is a chance." Grand Master Ian Lenard replied. "I've seen worlds of lost civilization burned to the ground because of war."

"Yes. And with Fursa Eur changing the Rebiks government, I doubt we will go to war again." Master Jiacom Kohru remarked.

"Now onto the late Master Antini. His loss is a great blow to the Jedi and Jiuks. He will be missed by both. With his death, the council had to discuss who is to take his seat and have decided that you Gasa is too become a master." Ian said and the Jiuk was shocked.

"Grand Master I am honored but I don't feel like I am worthy of it." Gasa replied.

"You have shown who you were during the World War on Earth and Rebik-Jiuk War. You served with honor and proven yourself to keep that honor even when faced the man who is responsible for the destruction of much of the Jiuks." Ian said before gesturing the newly promoted Master to Antini's old seat. "Please sit." And Gasa sat down in the chair. He felt Antini was with him through the force in spirit and he want the fallen Jedi to be honored.

* * *

Earth Date - February 6, 1958

Rebik Primex, Star System Prime, Sector 586, Rebik Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,968

The Third Earth War - Day 588

* * *

When Fursa stood at the stand alone except with the few guards and Primex nominees he remembered Xee's words from the night before. As he read the Datapad he wanted to forget it and keep the Imperialx title to protect Esell, but in his heart, he knew she would never forgive him for that. If Xee does dare to hurt Esell he will personally destroy her people. "Hello my fellow Rebiks! I am glad to announce that Geres Eop is the new and first Primex of the Rebik Republic! As I leave the title of Imperialx behind and go on to live my own life, I will always be ready to serve this new republic so it would never fall into darkness!" the crowd cheered and Fursa could not help but feel he signed Esell's death warrant.

* * *

Earth Date - February 6, 1958

_Station Earth Seer_, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,968

The Third Earth War - Day 588

* * *

Agent Milo Richards was among the dozen U.S Diplomatic Security Service, DSS for short, assigned to protect Fursa Eur's love while he makes sure the Rebiks go on a new path forward. He thought this assignment would be easy but when he heard the door open and neither Agent Blake nor Agent Snail reported in. "Who's there?" he asked as he pulled his pistol out along with half a dozen agents. Seconds later violet daggers were thrown at three of his agents and they fell to their deaths. The DSS agents opened fire and Milo raced Esell into a safe room. When he locked the door the agents fell to the ground dead.

"What's going on?" Esell asked.

"Don't know but we're safe in here. Only a lightsaber can get through these doors." Milo replied before he felt a sharp pain in his lower spine.

"Oh, really?" a male voice remarked. "Don't challenge the _Spark_." the assassin continued a violet dagger went through Milo's chest and everything went dark for the agent.


	55. Shadows

Earth Date - February 7, 1958

Jedi Temple, Force Island, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,969

The Third Earth War - Day 589

* * *

"My investigation of Esell on the station shows me nothing. The DSS agents were killed by stabbing with a blade, but the weapons are missing. The Safe Room was locked from the inside. No tampering from the outside. Whoever has taken the Rebik girl is either skilled or a powerful force user." Knight Maxios Lisen reported to the council. Maxios is a native of Ziros. A frozen world where the people have to be in weather suits to survive the outside and had pure white skin from the lack of sunlight with sharp teeth and nails.

"Thank you Maxios. Fursa Eur has contacted us about a woman who goes by the name of Sage Xee who threatened him into staying the Imperialx." Ian said. "He said she commands violet magic and she said that she will take the one he loved if he gave up the title of Imperialx."

"I will follow the lead Grand Master."

"Fursa wishes to be part of the investigation as well. He fells responsible for this crime."

"Of course. Who wouldn't? I'll send the coordinate for him to meet me." Maxios replied before his transmission ended and Ian couldn't figure who was this ruthless and skilled that had an aim against the Allies.

* * *

Earth Date - February 7, 1958

3213 Windu Lane, Kyber, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,969

The Third Earth War - Day 589

* * *

Fursa walked towards the small two-story house in anger. He was angry at himself for putting Esell in danger and being dumb. With every passing second his love could be dead of his image to Esell. The Rebiks biggest flaw at its finest, pride. He knocked on the door and a pregnant black human woman opened the door. "Hello I'm looking for Maxios Lisen. Is he here?"

"Yes he's in the back yard. Please come in." she said and Fursa entered the home. He saw pictures of a family all over. Maxios, the woman, and a small girl. Fursa walked toward the back door where he saw Maxios and the girl with training sabers.

"Excellent form. But you need to be faster and ay attention to your surroundings." Maxios said to the girl.

"Okay. Who's that dad?" the girl asked and the Jedi turned to see Fursa.

"Hello Fursa. I wish we could meet with better circumstances. Mesa go to the house." Maxios said.

"Yes father." the girl replied and she went inside.

"How you're doing?" Maxios asked.

"Like hell." Fursa answered. "My love is in danger because of me and I can't find her."

"It isn't your fault. If you didn't do what you did then the Rebiks would be rebuilding an armada to lay siege against the galaxy. I promise you that we will find Esell." the Jedi said. "Now let's focus on finding her."

"She could be anywhere in the galaxy. We can't exactly go to every planet in the galaxy and search them."

"Of course not. Which is why I checked public records for any disappearance and calculated the hotspots based on your report on Sage Xee." Maxios said as a holo disk show a map of the Andromeda with several red circles on it. "Most of the hotspots are because of Nebulas, Star, and other gravitational pulls. But then we have the hotspots near the Shadow Region."

"Not a surprise. It also has wormholes and blackholes surrounding it."

"Exactly. It's the Unknown Regions of the Andromeda and we both know how that turned out." the Jedi continued before the holo image changed to a Serpaian male and an Asian human male. "A few years ago Jedi Knight Cole Osak and his Padawan Gao Chao traveled to the Region. A month later he went silent. Two more Jedi were sent and we lost contact with them. That was when we stopped sending Jedi. Here's Knight Osak's last transmission about a lost civilization."

"_Grand Master Lenard."_ a holo image of the Serpaian appeared with a rule with strange carvings on it. "_I believe that these runes tell of a war between the Cosmicocosians and something new. Something dark. I believe this new player is the reason why the Cosmicocosians are no longer alive. After some time studying the symbol and cross-referencing it with other symbols I believe it means Shadow according to the __Cosmicocosians knowledge. I know that I'm post to have all ancient historic knowledge loading into my astromech but I don't think these Shadows are gone. The runes tell of a long war but not the end. I can't be certain but if they are still around they could pose a threat to the UN and Allies. Osak out."_

"What's a _Cosmicocosian?"_ Fursa asked.

"Don't know. All knowledge of them is lost with Osak. But we still have a map to his last known location." Maxios answered. "It's a good start to an unknown enemy."

"Agreed but what if it's a wild Fokif chase?"

"Don't know what a Fokif is but I trust in the Force. Let in guide us."

"No offense but I don't trust in the force as I do with facts."

"Then don't come, but I believe this is our best lead so far with nothing."

* * *

Earth Date - February 8, 1958

Cosmicocos, Shadow Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,970

The Third Earth War - Day 590

* * *

Maxios watched as the shuttle's ramp lowered revealing a ruined city with blue veins covering everything and green grass growing all over the ground beneath them. "Strange world." Fursa noted as they walked out of the ship.

"Remember. We don't know what happened to the Jedi." Maxios said as he noticed two old Jedi Shuttles. The two walked over to the abandoned ships and saw that much of the interior was torn apart along with the equipment.

"There's nothing of use. No sign of the astromech." Fursa remarked.

"Then let's head for the ruins." the Jedi said. As they traveled through the city's remains he noticed lightsaber cuts across the solid rock buildings showing a battle. Maxios rests his hand on his saber ready for a fight. He sensed darkness coming closer. When a cloaked warrior appeared from violet smoke, the Jedi ignited one of the blades on his saber and sliced the attacker in half. Fursa pulled out a Rebik pistol for any other surprises.

"That's the same smoke Xee used." the Rebik said as Maxios kneeled next to the dead warrior. "We're getting close." Maxios unmasked the warrior to show a multi-color scaled creature with blue eyes. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I never have seen anything like this."

"A Shadow?"

"Must be." Maxios said as he took his gloves off and hover it over the body.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm a Zirosian. We can sense things about the dead. It's random with each individual." Maxios answered as he begins to see a vision.

"_Run!_" Knight Osak ordered his padawan, Chao in the city Maxios was in. Osak green lightsaber blade cut down dozens at cloaked warrior charging at him. The enemy was armed with swords and daggers. Maxios heard a scream and turned to see Chao's body on the ground with a warrior above him holding a bloody sword. "_CHAO_!" Osak yelled before he pulled the warrior toward shim and impaled the killer with the lightsaber. Arrows struck Osak as he turned, but he kept on fighting in anger. As he fought the warrior who Maxios is sensing stabbed the Jedi in the back.

"_You shall never discover our secret._" the warrior said as he pulled the blade out and Osak fell in death. The vision ended and Maxios saw that the day had turned into night and Fursa had started a fire.

"What did you learned?" the Rebik asked.

"This is the warrior who killed Osak." Maxios answered.

"Anything else?"

"No. How long was I in the vision?"

"Seven hours and you didn't get the information we need."

"We do know that the enemy has an army and wants us to stay away." Maxios replied as he pressed his hand on the ground.

"What now?"

"Silent." Maxios ordered as he pushed the Force to feel the planet. He sensed death and life as well as something deep in the world. "There is something here. Powerful and Dark."

"What should we do now that we got only deadends?"

"Follow." Maxios said as the two continued through the city till they reached a large pit with a staircase going to.

"That's strange." Fursa noted as they looked over the edge to see a white light. Maxios began to walk down with the Rebik behind him. After an hour of walking down in a circle, the two made it to the end where the origin of the light is a river of sorts flowing in tunnels. "This world gets more and more strange."

"Markings on the wall." Maxios said pointing the wall behind them. "It's the same as the Osak message."

"You should have never come here strangers." a new voice said and Maxios turned with an ignited double-bladed saber. The new voice was an armored six-armed man, two of the arms were made of what looks like rock.

"Who are you?" Maxios asked.

"Just a wondered looking for his place in this new world." the man answered.

"Name?"

"Oh. That what you wanted to know. Well it's Cosec."

"Are you a shadow?" Fursa asked aiming his pistol at Cosec.

"No. But I have lost many friends to the Shadows." Cosec answered.

"Are you a Cosmicocosian?" Maxios asked.

"Sadly I am not though my ancestors fought with them before their end. I am the last of my kind on this world. Fighting shadows for many years losing limbs in the process." Cosec replied moving his rocky limb.

"What do you know about the Shadows?"

"They are horrible people. Controls of magic similar to the power of the outsiders from years ago, but darker."

"You mean the Jedi?"

"So that is what they were called. Always wondered about that."

"We're looking for someone that the Shadows took. Do you know where they are?" Fursa asked.

"Yes and no. They are nomads and guardians from a thousand worlds with a temple far from here." Cosec answered.

"Where is this temple?" Maxios asked.

"Follow the flow to find the answers you seek and more." the alien said pointing the tunnel where the river exited.

"Is the water safe?"

"Not water. Energy. The lifeblood of this world." Cosec replied. "A sacred place for the lost Cosmicocosians."

"Is it safe?" Fursa asked crossing his arms.

"Yes and no. The river will not kill you but it will reveal your heart."

"So how are we post to get to the end?" Fursa asked as Maxios noted a ledge on the tunnel's wall.

"Stay here and keep an eye on Cosec. I'll be back." Maxios said before walking on the ledge. After five minutes of walking he reached a small room with several modern technologies from Coalition covered in dust, including an old red E2 astromech. The Jedi turned the droid on and a holo image appeared from Osak.

"_If you are seeing this message then I have died fleeing Cosmicocos. When I noticed the Shadows following me and Chao, I knew our time here was limited. So we escaped to the Light River to protect us, but I knew we had to return to Coalition. I just hope Chao made it._" Osak said but his eyes knew the truth. "_The Shadows revealed themselves when I found a strange and strong diamond-shaped object I believe is called a Findth._" he continued as he grabbed the object. "_It revealed a map of the Shadow Region. One planet was colored red. I believe this is the Shadows home. I'll bring this object with me, but I will leave a copy in E2-A12 memory banks with all of my research __for you if the Shadows took the Findth from my dead body. Osak out and May the Force be with you."_

"Thank you Knight Osak." Maxios said as he took a disk from the old droid. "You will not be forgotten." With that the Jedi went back the way he came.

"So what did you find?" Fursa asked as Maxios arrived.

"A map of the Region along with Osak's research."

"Very good. I wish you both the best." Cosec remarked.

"You aren't coming with us?" Maxios asked.

"No. My days of fighting are over. I'll wait here for my day to come."

"Thank you for your help. We may have never found the map without your help."

"Just end the reign of the Shadows and save the person you're searching for. The Shadows are horrible people, so much so that death is an idea for freedom "

"It won't come to that." Fursa said as the two outsiders went back up the spiral stairs.

"We need a plan of attack when we reach the Shadows." Maxios remarked thirty minutes in their walk.

"Agreed but all we got going for us is a map and ancient history. Our odds aren't looking too good." Fursa replied.

"I trust that the Force will be with us."

"This plan going to go to hell isn't it?"

"Most likely."

* * *

Earth Date - February 9, 1958

Unknown World, Shadow Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,971

The Third Earth War - Day 591

* * *

"So that's it?" Fursa asked as the ship exited hyperspace to reveal a dark cloudy world.

"Yeah. Even being so far from it, I can feel the darkness here." Maxios replied as the planet got closer. "Know the plan?"

"Yes and may I say this is very very stupid."

"I've heard of plans more stupid than this one."

"For some reason that does not surprise me." Fursa said as they entered the clouds.

* * *

"Sage Xee an outsider ship is entering the skies." Warrior Topickal reported to the Sage.

"Send out the Bakipases to greet our unwanted guest." Xee ordered.

"Of course Sage." Topickal replied before leaving the Sage alone.

* * *

Fursa watched as the ship went under the dark clouds revealing mountains all over. As they crossed over a canyon two unidentified objects appeared on the scanners heading straight for them. "Maxios?"

"I know." the Jedi replied as two giant winged creatures came into view. "That's bad."

"Oh no kidding." Fursa said as the ship dived down into the canyon. One creature passed them while the other got closer and followed them. "Maxios."

"I know." he replied as the ship rocked and an engine was lost.

"Maxios!"

"Shut up!" The Jedi yelled as the second creature appeared in front of them. The Jedi let out a curse that Fursa did not know. As they got closer the Jedi sped up and the engines started to overheat.

"Maxios!" Fursa yelled as the creature's mouth began to open some yards in front of them. The Jedi then dived down to the closer before swerving up. Scanners showed that the two creatures had stopped following them. "Any closer and we'll be bird food."

"Trust in the Force." Maxios replied before the engines gave out and the ship began a freefall. The Jedi glided the ship across the canyon wall damaging the hull till they skid across the rocky bottom. "We landed."

"I hate you Jedi." Fursa said and the two exited the down ship. When Fursa looked at the ship he knew it will never fly again. The wings were torn off along with most of the hull showing wires and engineering parts.

"On Coalition we have a saying 'Any landing you can walk from is a good landing.'"

"You're an idiot." Fursa said as the two began a hike down the canyon. "If we get killed, I'm blaming you."

"Could be worst."

"I can think of things that could be worst."

"Like what?"

"Like Esell not being here at all!" Fursa yelled in anger. "We're trapped here for the rest of our lives! Get eaten by those bird things! Find nothing! Or all three!"

"I know you're stressed but you must be patient. Trust in the Force."

"Trust in the Force? We've been trusting in your Force for the past several days and look where it ended us! Almost dying on several occasions for quite possibly nothing! I risked everything I cared about for the betterment of the Galaxy and I get a fool who put his trust in a religion! You don't know what I feel!"

"I know how you feel. At your lowest point where nothing can be bright. Where hope is a luxury. I know this feeling!" Maxios replied. "I felt that feeling when my mother died fighting off marauders with my father! When my master was killed during _The Forgus Conflict_! When my firstborn son died at birth! I know that feeling!" the Jedi continued and Fursa looked down at his feet. "You aren't the only one in this universe to have lost someone! Everyone has lost someone and they all lose hope! The only thing difference between all of them is if they stood back up and believe in hope again. It's not easy but nothing ever is."

"Sorry for what I said. I didn't know."

"It's alright. Let's get back to finding Esell." Maxios replied as an arrow struck the Jedi's shoulder. Fursa trapped his pistol and searched for the archer only for the weapon to fly away by violet light and into a Shadow's hand.

"Surrender outsiders!" a new cloaked warrior order behind the two outsiders.

"This was not in the plan." Fursa said as the two were taken prisoner.

* * *

"Hello Fursa. Been a while hasn't it." Xee said as the Rebik and his Jedi friend were forced to kneel to her.

"Where's Esell?" he asked.

"How rude. No hello or how have you been. No wonder the Rebiks were almost wiped out." she continued as a warrior handed the Sage their weapons. A Rebik pistol and a Lightsaber. "What about you Jedi? Why are you here?"

"To find Esell. Thought that was obvious." the Jedi said with a smirk.

"Too bad I must kill you both for trespassing on sacred ground."

"Are you sure that's the best option?"

"Don't tell me you have some kind of plan to escape Darkast?"

"Yes." the Jedi answered. "You like to make deals correct?"

"If it serves us at some point, yes.

"What about Trial by Combat? Do you do that?"

"Yes for power."

"Then I have a deal for you." the Jedi said as he stood up only for a warrior to push him back down.

"And what deal are you suggesting?"

"A Trial by Combat deal. A bet if you will?"

"Oh no." Fursa whispered.

"Me and your best warrior will fight. If I win, Fursa and I take Esell off this world and you leave us alone. If your warrior wins then I surrender my blade to you."

"An interesting deal." Xee replied. "But it can't work. For you to lose, you must die and I can't use you to fight if you are dead."

"Then I'll do it." Fursa said.

"Fursa no." Jedi replied.

"How interesting. You win and you'll leave but lose I keep both the girl and Jedi. I accept this deal."

"I would like to see if Esell is alright first." Fursa demanded.

"Of course. Warriors take them to the cells before the Guest room."

"Yes Sage." the warriors replied as they escorted the two out of her presence.

* * *

As the warriors escorted the two outsiders to the cells, Fursa could only imagine what Esell thinks of him for putting her in this hell. When they reached the cellblock the lead warrior turned to Fursa and Maxios. "Don't talk or I'll kill you. Understand?" the two nodded and the group walked to the fourth cell on the left and Fursa smiled seeing his love again. He wanted to hug her and take her away from here. He continued smiling as the warriors took them away.

* * *

Earth Date - February 10, 1958

Darkast, Shadow Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,972

The Third Earth War - Day 592

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Fursa asked as he got ready for the duel.

"I don't know. You made the deal. Trust in the Force?" Maxios replied and the Rebik wanted to punch the Jedi.

"Okay what's the strategy?"

"Don't know till you meet your opponent."

"I never like Jedi, then I met you. Now I hate Jedi." Fursa said and Maxios smirked. "Do you have a backup plan?"

"Yes." Maxios replied as he ignited his saber.

* * *

"Are you ready warrior?" Xee asked Lastoth. The Warrior was the last Cimen and is ruthless. His bulk figure and spiked body will give him an advantage over the Jedi fool.

"Yes my Sage. I will crush my enemy and his blood shall cover my blade." Lastoth replied and Xee smiled thinking of her soon to be new Jedi warrior.

* * *

"Warriors of Darkest! I bring you a trial by combat between the outsider Fursa Eur!" Xee yelled from a balcony and the crowd booed at him as he walk onto the arena. Maxios insisted he say in the guest room so he wouldn't see Fursa's death. "He will face Lastoth! Killer of Gargast!" At that the crowd cheered as a giant spike warrior walked onto the field armed with a big sword.

"What was I thinking?" Fursa said to himself.

"Let the fight begin!" Xee yelled and Fursa began to dodge Lastoth swings while he slashed at the warrior's legs, agitating the warrior.

"I shall drink your blood outsider!" Lastoth yelled as he kept on swing missing the more agile Rebik.

* * *

Maxios snuck out of the guest room window and began to head towards the cells avoiding any guards. He heard the constant cheers from the arena as the fight was growing intense. After avoiding the enemy for around ten minutes the Jedi ignited his saber a killed two Shadows guarding the cell block. He raced to Esell cells and cut the bars down. The Rebik woman turned with fear in her eyes. "Esell, I'm here to rescue you."

"Who are you?" Esell asked.

"Maxios and we better hurry and find a ship so we can rescue your dumb boyfriend."

"Fursa's here?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yep. Dumb son of a Corath wanted to find you. Now let's hurry. Can you walk?"

"Yes." she answered as the two raced out the cells. "The hangers are on the Southside of the city."

"Good. Hopefully they have a ship I can fly."

* * *

"DIE!" Lastoth yelled as he swung his blade down. Fursa dodged it and impaled his blade into the warrior's knee, which resulted in the weapon snapping into two and Lastoth screaming. "DIE!" he yelled again as he swung the blade around and the Rebik fell to the ground. The warrior stabbed the ground as the Rebik turned to avoid the sharp blade. On the sixth attempt, Fursa slice one of Lastoth fingers with the remains of his sword. The result was nothing. "DIE ALREADY FILTH!" Lastoth yelled as Fursa got back up to avoid another swing.

"Can I get another sword?" Fursa asked with a smile. Lastoth answered with another swing down. The two have been doing the same thing for thirty minutes now and the Rebik was getting tired while the warrior didn't show anything other than bloodlust.

"Die already Fursa!" Xee yelled from the comfort of her balcony distracting the Rebik for a second allowing Lastoth to slice against Fursa's chest. The Rebik fell as his chest was filled with pain.

"Time to die coward." Lastoth said as he raised his blade and Fursa raised his sword to block. The crowd went silent as the roar of an engine. Fursa smiled knowing that the Jedi did something idiotic just in time. The warrior looked at the sky distracted and the Rebik bolted up and sliced his enemy's neck. Lastoth fell to his knees before he collapsed dead as a rocky ship appeared and landed in the arena. The ramp lower and Maxios walked out with Esell behind him.

"Are we done here?" Maxios yelled.

"You betrayed the deal! You took the girl before the contest was over!" Xee yelled in fury.

"Technically you never said when Esell would be released and Fursa did win the duel. So we'll be leaving now." Maxios replied while Esell and Fursa kissed each other.

"You leave and I will come for you!" Xee yelled and Maxios threw an ignited saber towards the surprised Shadow. The blade cut the sage in two and the crowd yelled in fury.

"Time to go!" Maxios yelled and the two Rebiks got onto the ship. When the ramp was raised, the ship sped to the skies before jumping into hyperspace.

"I thought I lost you." Fursa said as he hugged Esell.

"I knew you would find me." Esell replied.

"It's my fault. If I gave up the title of Imperialx I would lose the one I love. You, but I did it anyways and almost lost you."

"You did the right thing and everything turned out alright. I'm safe."

"But for how long?"

"Long hopefully. But you should go somewhere safe and isolated. The shadows will probably launch a counterattack. When and if, I don't know." Maxios said from the cockpit.

"Thank you Jedi." Fursa replied. "For saving Esell. I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't. All that matters is that Esell is safe. Now I going have to focus on a possible new war."

"After fighting with you Jedi, I have no doubts that you'll win." Fursa said before kissing Esell once again.


	56. Rise of the Reich

Earth Date - February 11, 1958

Jedi Temple, Force Island, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,973

The Third Earth War - Day 593

* * *

"Maxios!" Fursa yelled as the rocky ship began to break apart as they got closer to the island's shore.

"I know!" Maxios yelled as he tried to keep the ship in one piece. The ship skid across the sandy and rocky beach before stopping at a beachside hut. "We landed."

"I still hate you Jedi." Fursa remarked.

"Is this how it was like while you tried to find me?" Esell asked.

"Basically." Maxios said as he exited the ship through a hole in the hull followed by the Rebiks. Several Jedi were already at the crash site including Jedi Master Gasa.

"I see your trip was eventful. Where's your shuttle?" Gasa asked.

"A canyon with two giant birds on a planet of dark witches." Maxios replied. "I'm going home."

"The council will want a report."

"You'll get a report." Maxios replied.

"What about you two?" Gasa asked the two Rebiks.

"We'll find a new home." Fursa answered.

"Have fun."

* * *

Earth Date - February 11, 1958

Nuzlu Fortress, Concor Dusk, Concor Dusk System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,973

The Third Earth War - Day 593

* * *

Lukáš watched as his padawan, Elżbieta practiced with her duel sabers. With the time she has been training she has become quite skilled in the blade, but her connection to the force is still in progress while her hate was growing. Lukáš understood her anger. She has spent years being experimented on while the Allies were hiding. Now he wonders if he'll be able to help her control that anger. "How is your padawan?" Master Hax Amo asked behind him.

"She is being a skilled warrior, but I fear her anger will get the better over her." Lukáš replied.

"Does she still have nightmares?"

"Afraid so. She won't open up about what happened in Iceland. Not even to Rirel."

"Does she have feelings for the Aran?"

"I believe so. He did rescue her and protected her until I returned." Lukáš replied. "How's the search for the missing German Space Force?"

"Can't find them. They haven't made their move to the New Republic or the First Order. Anywhere in fact." Amo answered. "It's like they disappeared."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I."

* * *

"Fire Team Alpha Foxtrot Bash on Mygeeto reported no sign of the Germans." Rear Admiral Kenna Torres of the U.S reported Admiral Vuxall on the old rebel base command center. Ever since they arrived at the old base, they focus much of their attention monitoring the First Order, New Republic, and for any signs of the German Space Force. Vuxall disliked the New Republic handling of the First Order threat and complete ignorance to its people. All it would take is the fall of Hosnian Prime and the Galaxy would bow down to the victor.

"Was there anything the team discovered?" Vuxall asked.

"They have seen intense mining in low-security areas."

"What kind of mining?"

"Looked like Crystals."

"Strange. Have the team keep an eye on them. Just in case." Vuxall ordered.

"Yes Admiral."

* * *

Earth Date - February 11, 1958

_Station Victory_, Sector 15, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,973

The Third Earth War - Day 593

* * *

"The time to strike is now." Führer Cäsar Baumeister said to his commanders. "Our military is thin and if we want to stand a chance against the First Order we must show this galaxy that we are able to protect them better than the New Republic can by showing that we will not tolerate pirates, gangs, warlords, and Imperials."

"What of our allies?" Generaloberst Gerhardt asked via hologram.

"Simple. We take them out when you attack Vardos. The Jinata Security there have been kidnapping children to fill the First Order's ranks. We have proof that will be shown after we take the planet by force. Leaving none alive. Generaloberst Gal and Admiral Fereck will attack the Imperial warlords. Leave none alive and destroy all evidence of our government. Generaloberst Rothman will take care of the other warlords and Admiral Pilz you shall attack the pirates and gangs. Understood." Cäsar replied and the commanders nodded. "Then go."

"Hail Cäsar!" the commanders yelled with their arms raised. Cäsar smiled knowing that the Galaxy was about to see true power.

* * *

Earth Date - February 12, 1958

Pau City, Utapau, Utapau System, Tarabba Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,974

The Third Earth War - Day 594

* * *

XN-4322 watched as a new Light Crusier floated up from the pit's bottom wishing he was on a Frigate to raid on the rebel government instead of being a guard on a Landing pad. "This stinks." XN-4738 said. "We guard while they get the glory. How fair is that?"

"Relax XN-4738. When the rebel attack this dockyard we'll be ready to give them hell." XN-4838 replied.

The rebels can't anymore. They have no attack fleet, just defend." XN-4728 added.

"There's the Resistance." AN-4322 remarked.

"Resistance. Just terrorist with a fancy name." TK-W2232 replied. Unlike most of the Stormtroopers on Utapau, TK-W2232 was a vet from the war when the Empire was the one in charge. He has seen was war.

"Just think of it this way. No one knows that we're here." XN-7777 remarked before the ascending Light Crusier exploded and the alarms were raised.

"Battle stations! Reich ships and fighters are descending!" an officer yelled on the comms as TIEs launched only to be blasted apart by Vulture Droids.

"Man the cannon!" TK-W2232 ordered and XN-4322 primed the weapon and aimed at the speeding fighters. He shot down a dozen Vultures before a new enemy craft soared down opening fire on them. The craft was similar to the Clone Wars Republic Gunship but has blaster cannons on the side instead of the front. The Stormtrooper jumped away as the blaster fire destroyed the blaster cannon. Blaster fire echoed across the pad as enemy troops opened fire on the Imperials. XN-4322 fired his rifle at the enemy. The Reich had lightly armored troops advanced on them. The pad was soon overrun as the enemy armored AT-TE-like walkers outmatched the Stormtroopers.

* * *

Earth Date - February 12, 1958

_The Pirates Bounty_, Derso System, Yminis Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,974

The Third Earth War - Day 594

* * *

"Enemy Vultures are overwhelming us! Shields failing!" Lix reported to Devaronian Captain Vec Gaas. He made an alliance with the Reich to get higher profits, but they repaid his kindness with war. The Reich Star Destroyer damaged his hyperdrive forcing him to try out fly the enemy ship. The only problem was the awaiting Vulture ambush. Two dozen squadrons damaged his ship beyond repair giving the Destroyer time to catch up.

"Crew." Vec said as he stood up taking his helmet off. "It has been an honor to steal and raid with you. I couldn't ask for a better crew to give this galaxy hell." he finished as the ship exploded.

* * *

Earth Date - February 12, 1958

_G-101_, Kessel Airspace, Kessel System, Kessel Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,974

The Third Earth War - Day 594

* * *

Kapitän Litere Rirvela watched as the King's palace came into view. One of the many allies to the Riech that will fall. "When we're in range fire. Leaving no survivors. Those are our orders."

"Yes Kapitän." a low-rank officer replied and minutes later the palace was in smoke.

"Get us back to orbit and make the jump to hyperspace." Rivela ordered as they left the ruins of war to the natives.

* * *

Earth Date - February 12, 1958

Sintaak City, Sintaak, Sintaak System, Wild Space, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,974

The Third Earth War - Day 594

* * *

Warlord Sintaak watched drunkenly as three Reich small ships landed outside of his city. He's been getting reports of Reich attack forces all day long and now they dare show their traitors faces here. He grabbed his armor and blaster rifle for the war outside. As he stepped out to his balcony to see his city in smoke and flames. Vulture Droids bombed the military areas making their ground advance unchallenged. Sintaak saw the shining light off of a sniper scope and he closed his eyes as a bullet struck his head.

* * *

Earth Date - February 12, 1958

Kestro, Vardos, Jinata System, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,974

The Third Earth War - Day 594

* * *

"Open fire!" Sarge ordered before enemy tank fire blasted him apart with young Yigri Zitra watching the droid army advanced to the Jinata Security lines. The Droid Tanks were small, used treaded wheels, and an anti-infantry gun on top of the main turret firing projectile ammo. The enemy tanks didn't stop for anything. It crushed fallen walkers and Jinata personal. The Droids troops were bulky similarly to a human but thinner and look like a B1 Battle Droid.

"Fallback to third defensive line!" Captain Candor Tell ordered and the Security forces ran back while the enemy opened fire. Dozens of soldiers fell to the droid's metal hands. Yigri felt a blaster bolt strike her left shoulder and she fell in pain. She called out for help as the tanks passed her. A battle droid shot her in the back mercilessly.

* * *

"I want walkers and infantry aimed at those doors! Cannons to the sky! Protect the Archives!" Captain Lando Canto ordered as the battle intensified. The new enemy appeared out of nowhere and destroyed their small fleet. The ground assault was going poorly due to the new old fashion armored vehicles, countless Battle Droids, and air support.

"Fighters!" a gunner yelled as he fired his blaster cannons in the air where a Vulture Squadron was coming in fast. They fired missiles and the AT-ST's were blown apart before they were shot down. One crashing fighter struck a platoon of soldiers.

"MTTs in view!" a guard on the front wall reported as he and other opened fire at the armored vehicles. Seconds later the doors were blasted open and the guarding Security forces opened fire with blasters, cannons, and AT-RTs. The new MTTs were similar to their Clone Wars counterpart but had another repair of cannons, more armor, and as the Captain found out, Proton Torpedoes. Within minutes the skirmish turned one-sided with the MTTs gaining ground.

"Get to the sides! Open fire!" Canto ordered and the soldiers did as ordered. But the vehicle opened fire and the Archives was in flames.

Jump Droids!" a soldier yelled as B2-like Battle Droids appeared firing rapidly. The Jinata force opened fire but the droids were better armored than the B2. All of their usual weak spots were just as strong as the rest. Canto took cover while his men were cut down. He threw a Thermal Grenade as he took out three droids. But he quickly outflanked by more Jump Droids and was shot in the back.

* * *

Earth Date - February 12, 1958

D'Qar, Illeenium System, Sanbra Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,974

The Third Earth War - Day 594

* * *

When Poe entered the command center, Resistance Command was already listening to a man in a strange uniform on the holonet. "I am Führer Cäsar Baumeister of the Reich. For years we have hid in the shadows building our military to fight for this Galaxy. The New Republic is a failure. Many worlds suffer from pirates, gangs, warlords, and Imperial remnants. And what does the Republic do? Nothing for they are powerless. The Reich is different. Today we launched a campaign against murders, thieves, war criminals, and terrorists." Cäsar said as the holo changed to the aftermath of dozens of battles. "Unlike the New Republic, we are able to free you from the oppression of the criminals and warlords. We aren't the Empire that many fear, we are stronger and wiser than them. We won't let the crimes of the Empire happen but we won't stand oddly by while the free people of the Galaxy suffer while the rich rules. Human, Wookie, Rodian, Gran, Snivvian, it matters not to the Reich. We will accept you and we will protect you."

"What do we know about this Reich?" General Leia Organa asked as Cäsar image faded away.

"Not much I'm afraid." Admiral Ackbar reported. "They have acquired a moderate fleet. Much larger than we have and they have a small amount of territory near the Unknown Region."

"I suggest I take a few pilots for recon and figure out who they are." Poe suggested.

"Take two pilots and stay clear of a fight. Intel only." Organa ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Earth Date - February 13, 1958

Bakura Orbit, Bakura System, Bakura Sector, Wild Space, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,975

The Third Earth War - Day 595

* * *

Poe watched as he, Captain Snap Wexley, and Lieutenant Utte Ko exited hyperspace revealing the Bakura with a large Star Destroyer-like ship with a dozen smaller spacecraft. "Poe I thought you said this would be an easy mission." Snap said followed by BB-8 whistling.

"Detecting enemy fighters. Vulture Droids?" the Rodian reported.

"Missiles!" Snap yelled as a dozen projectiles came on the scanners.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Poe ordered as they all sped in different directions. They able to lose the missiles but the fighters got Utte. "Jump to base!"

"On it!" Snap yelled and minutes later they were in hyperspace. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know. But they were ready for a fight." Poe replied wondering who the Reich is.

* * *

Earth Date - February 13, 1958

_Station Victory_, Sector 15, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,975

The Third Earth War - Day 595

* * *

"Dozens of system close to us have joined the Reich after our demonstration and Vardos is secured. Neither the New Republic nor First Order knows of it." Generaloberst Gerhardt reported to the Führer via holo transmission.

"Good. But keep it discreet. I don't want the Resistance to discovered our new operation on Vardos for now." Cäsar replied.

"They won't my Führer. Hail Cäsar!" the cyborg said before the transmission ended. Minutes later someone else from trying to get in contact with Cäsar, from Hosnian Prime.

"Hello Chancellor Villecham." Cäsar greeted as the old alien appeared in holo form. "Why are you contacting me?"

"You are violating the terms of the Galactic Concordance." Villecham replied. "I am a believer in peace so I hope that we can solve this peacefully."

"The Galactic Concordance was signed between the Empire and the New Republic. We are neither. We are the Reich, also call me Führer from now on." Cäsar said smiling.

"There must be a peaceful ending to this. Neither of us wants war."

"I was born in war and unlike you, I embraced it and no one can fight us with any hope of defeating us. If peace is achieved it will be on our terms." Cäsar said.

"As long as neither one of us go to war. Goodday Führer." Villecham replied and when the transmission ended, Cäsar smiled thinking that the take over of the Milky Way is at hand.

* * *

Earth Date - February 13, 1958

D'Qar, Illeenium System, Sanbra Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,975

The Third Earth War - Day 595

* * *

"We were repealed by newer Vulture Droids. They were equipped with missiles and were faster than the old Clone Wars Vultures. But from what we have seen is that they are ready for war. They have at least one Star Destroyer and dozens of smaller ships." Poe reported to General Organa who looked sad.

"Could they be connected with the First Order?" the General asked.

"Unclear. What are your orders General." Poe asked and she began to send a message to someone.

"Peace talks between the New Republic and Reich are beginning tomorrow. We need to cease hostile activities to the Reich and depending on the outcome we will have to continue. All fighters and ships is too stay out of Reich space until further notice." Leia ordered and Poe was shocked to hear what she was saying.

"We can't let the Reich go unchecked and we know little about them." Poe said.

"That is an order Commander. It's not a good one but it is an order." Leia replied. "May the Force be with us."

* * *

Earth Date - February 21, 1958

_Bismark B_, Vardos Orbit, Jinata System, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,983

The Third Earth War - Day 603

* * *

Gerhardt stood on the bridge of his renamed ship when the alarms blared. "First Order Star Destroyer incoming." Kapitän Brom Drarvee reported.

"Excellent. Ready all weapons." Gerhardt order and the Kapitän did as ordered. When the enemy ship exited Hyperspace, it was met with Nazi fire. Within minutes the Destroyer jumped into Hyperspace.

"No sign of any ships sir." Brom reported.

"Good. Make sure the fleet for more to come and send the information to the Führer."

* * *

Earth Date - February 24, 1958

Republic City, Hosnian Prime, Hosnian System, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,986

The Third Earth War - Day 606

* * *

It had taken days of negotiation but after ten days the New Republic and Reich were at peace in Senator Cal Forda thought. The terms of the Republic-Reich Accords were that the Reich would engage in warfare with the New Republic nor take any worlds by force. In return, the Republic would give them the Kuat System and Fondor. Now that war has been avoided, Forda got a bottle of Naboo Wine and spend the night with his wife in his luxury apartment.

* * *

Earth Date - February 25, 1958

_Raider Z22_, Kuat, Kuat System, Kuat Sector, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,987

The Third Earth War - Day 607

* * *

Kapitän Anakin Vert watched as the new Reich orbiting dockyard. A Swastika was painted on the station proving the planet's loyalty for the most part. Which is why Anakin is in command of a _Raider IV_-Class Corvette to attack a rebel base on the world. The Corvette was similar to the old Imperial _Raiders_ but this had two hangers of two _Reich_-Class Vulture Droid Squadron, enough personal and equipment for a ground assault with a _Maus_ Turbo Tank, Turbolasers on the underside, and anti-fighter turrets on the top of the ship. The ship was created for quick raids and attacks, not intense battles. "We're entering Kuat atmosphere Kapitän." Leutnant Yathe Rhumum reported.

"Good. Prep the fighters and ready the ground assault. Ever since he graduated from Kapitän Hindenburg training program, he's been placed in a command position unlike most of his crew gave him an edge in perspective, but he needs experience.

"Old Z-95 Headhunters and V-19 Torrent Starfighter will intercept us in two minutes. Should I launch the fighters?" the Nautolan Leutnant asked.

"Launch them. How long till we reach the strike zone?"

"Three minutes."

"Is the men ready?"

"Yes Kapitän." Yathe answered. The structure of the military in the Reich was separated into four different Corps. The most common and basic is the Army. Wears a military combat uniform and armed with an E-22-D Blaster Rifle. The Reich Guard was a more elite unit and just as large as the Army. They wear armor similar to Clone ARF armor but the element could be modified for different environments and are armed with A290 Blaster rifle. Then they have the SS. A more specialized force with access to Star Destroyers. Their numbers were small but they wore light armor and armed with Gewehr 98c rifles. Then they had the Navy. Uniform and armor depend on their unit and task. Battle Droids were spread throughout the military.

"Going in for landing in 3...2...1..." Yathe said as an explosion struck the bridge and Anakin was pushed back. Anakin watched as a warrior in Mando armor jumped on the bridge firing at the guards. The Kapitän grabbed his Luger F Pistol and fired. He smiled when the bullet revealed the armor to be metal and not Beskar. "Well we landed. Rough but good enough for the ground assault." a wounded Nautolan reported and twenty minutes later the skirmish was won.

* * *

Earth Date - February 26, 1958

Nuzlu Fortress, Concor Dusk, Concor Dusk System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,988

The Third Earth War - Day 608

* * *

"We need to go to war against the Nazis." Lower Star Admiral Telel Hussan of the Aran Union said to the Allie Milky Way Command. "Before they get more territory."

"If we do, we could lose troops." Rear Admiral Torres remarked.

"But it's the right thing to do and our only option when dealing with the Reich." Gosek Yelp of the Jiuks replied.

"It's up to the Admiral." Vice Admiral Igorek Greshnev added and the small group looked at Admiral Vuxall. She wished that the Nazi threat was dead, but now years of the Allies neglect of their homeworld lead to this disaster.

"Today a new war begins. A war that will lead to the end of the Nazis and end our mistake once and for all." Vuxall replied as a new war begins.


	57. Call to War: No More Secrets

Earth Date - February 26, 1958

D'Qar, Illeenium System, Sanbra Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,988

The Third Earth War - Day 608

Reich War - Day 1

* * *

Poe and Resistance Command was overlooking the latest intel gathered by X-Wing scouts when a lieutenant said to turn the holoprojector to the holonet. General Organa did and a woman in a blue uniform appeared. "I am Admiral Shaakivu Vuxall of the Allies with a warning to those that believe in the Reich's lies. The Reich origins are dark and monstrous. Millions of innocent blood are on their hands from Earth alone." Poe was shocked as the Admiral said that. He thought the Earth was just a myth but now someone is talking about it. "For over thirty years the Allies of Earth had to retreat to a new galaxy called the Andromeda to survive from the Empire. We only returned a few years ago. While we were gone the Nazis had slaughtered millions of innocents based on their human race and beliefs." Vuxall continued as the holo image turned into pictures of horror. Humans thin to the bone and countless body bags. Poe was sick to his stomach at the images. "This is what the Reich was born from. A horror unknown to the universe. They experimented on innocent children who were connected to the Force. I can't look at a human without seeing this evil. We spent too much time discussing what to do instead of acting. Today the Allies are declaring war on the Reich. Join us if you wish to stop this evil and save those in need."

"What should we do General?" Snap asked a disturbed Leia.

"We must find out if this is true. Poe get the fighters ready for a scout mission. Nothing more." Leia ordered and Poe nodded and left to get the X-Wing into the air.

* * *

Earth Date - February 26, 1958

_Station Victory_, Sector 15, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,988

The Third Earth War - Day 608

Reich War - Day 1

* * *

"This is a message to the Galaxy about the allegation from the Allies." Cäsar said live on the holonet in an attempt to control the Allies damage. "Yes this has happened on Earth, but the Nazis of Earth are different from the Nazis of Reich. I've seen these horrors myself and couldn't believe what Hitler was doing to our people. That is why I took command of the Reich. I wasn't able to escape Earth till recently and I still have nightmares o

what Hitler and Nazi Germany did to that world. For every death I vowed to free them, but now it is lost to the Allies. They have became militarized like the Empire and First Order. They have changed since they left the Earth They're more violent and merciless. Three nations on Earth offered a chance to surrender only to be wiped out. Millions of innocents were killed in the battle." he continued as the image changed to the last day of Rome. The bright explosion as many died. "I do thank them for stopping that madman but the way they did it is not acceptable. Judge us based on what they have told you. We desire peace and life. Of all the choices I made in my life, not saving those millions from the slaughter is the one that will haunt me for as long as I live. So I beg of you, judge us on the Reich's actions. Not the words of killers and mistakes of the past." Cäsar begged with tears coming from his eyes before he was given the clear that the transmission was over. "Is it over?"

"Yes Führer and may I say that you would make an amazing actor." Oberst Raoul Graf replied as he handed Cäsar a tissue for the forced tears.

"Thank you Oberst. Now let's hope that the New Republic would turn its hate at the Allies and relieve some of it from us." Cäsar said. "Have we located the signal yet?"

"We located it is in the Mandalore Sector."

"Find the planet and try to get the New Republic assistance."

"Yes Führer."

* * *

Earth Date - February 27, 1958

Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,989

The Third Earth War - Day 609

Reich War - Day 2

* * *

Poe expected to have died by some cosmic disaster but when he exited hyperspace, he was introduced to a beautiful world. He noticed the Planetary shield, then the five Destroyers. "BB-8. Do you think they noticed us?" Poe asked before TIE fighters were launched from the ships. "Hell. Return to base. We got the intel." Poe ordered bitterly. Now he knows that the Earth was real and that this conflict just got more interesting.

* * *

Earth Date - February 27, 1958

Kuat Driveyards, Kuat, Kuat System, Kuat Sector, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,989

The Third Earth War - Day 609

Reich War - Day 2

* * *

"It is an honor to have you Acis Skokitt." Wolf Menke greeted the female Mando.

"It is. Though some of the men under my command would dislike me being here." Acis replied.

"Yes, when our origins were revealed I was horrified that any organic being could do that. The Earth is a dark place."

"You are not alone with a dark past. Mandalore is known for a war past."

"Which is why we are here. Two sides with a dark past to discuss an alliance to better the future."

"Indeed. Let's begin with what you have to trade for my warriors." Acis said and a SS soldier walked in the room with a cart of captured American armored suits and a small crate. "Nice armor."

"It's not Reich. It's an Allie soldier armor." Wolf said and the Gold Armor Mando turned her head. "We managed to capture some of these suits before escaping. They are made out of Beskar alloy. These are the last few we have left. We smelted the Beskar out and mold it into several bars." Wolf continued as he handed the Mandalorian the small crate. She opened it to see Beskar. "We believe that the Allies have access to Beskar in the Andromeda. We just need warriors to fight them."

"How much do the Allies have?"

"As far as we know, millions of troops with the same armor. Millions of Beskar for their proper Mandalorian owner. So will be allies?" Wolf asked as the Mando swiped her hand across the bar.

"For the future of Mandalore, yes." Acis replied and Wolf smiled.

* * *

Earth Date - February 28, 1958

_Bayern A_, Rattatak Orbit, Rattatak System, Trilon Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,990

The Third Earth War - Day 610

Reich War - Day 3

* * *

"Enemy ships exiting out of hyperspace." Kapitän Hes Darod reported to Admiral Odin. Odin was one of the clones brought with by Führer Cäsar and was promoted to Admiral. Now he watched as six British _Venators_ exited out of hyperspace to commence war.

"Launch the V-20s and Vultures. Fire all weapons." Odin ordered and minutes later fighters from the four _Venator-_Class Star Carrier. The Star Carrier was shaped similar to the _Venator_ Crusiers of the Old Republic but was much large and wider for more fighters and armed with around two hundred anti-craft fighters scatter around the hull, eight Large Turbolasers, an advanced Deflector Shield, and one bridge that is with the crew area. Within seconds space was in flames. The Brits were soon turned back with little Starfighters and two Cruisers were left from the battle. Odin smiled knowing that the Allies are plotting war

"Sir, we're receiving word of multiple Allie attacks throughout Reich territory." Hes reported.

"If they fall, they fall. Our orders are to protect Rattatak." Odian replied with a smirk.

* * *

Earth Date - February 28, 1958

Fondor Shipyards, Fondor System, Colonies, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,990

The Third Earth War - Day 610

Reich War - Day 3

* * *

Kapitän Kandor Kestal waited for his V-20 Torrent Starfighter to get in range of the advancing army of U.S SF-11 Fighters. The enemy fighters fired long-range missiles which decimated a few hundred Reich fighters leaving only a hundred left to battle a few dozen. When both sides got in range of the other the space was light by the Reich's blasters, while the Americans didn't use blaster cannons. Kandor thought they weren't foreign but he saw Reich fighters torn apart and he realized they were using projectile weapons. By the time the Reich fighters finished off the SF-11s only a squadron worth of V-20s and Vultures were left. The Kapitän soon realized that the enemy fighters were only a distraction for their real goal. A Shipyard was in flames from a ship that Kandor could not identify. The large ship was shaped like a spear with a circle around it and armed with four large cannons on the spear part. As Kandor sped towards it, the ship made the jump to hyperspace. The Reich had just lost a Shipyard while the cowards of the Allies had just show it's fury.

* * *

Earth Date - March 1, 1958

D'Qar, Illeenium System, Sanbra Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,991

The Third Earth War - Day 611

Reich War - Day 4

* * *

"The New Republic is handing the Reich the locations of known Rebel Alliance bases and outposts in hopes of finding the Allie forces." Korr Sella reported to the Resistance command from Hosnian Prime.

"Why is the New Republic helping the Reich?" Poe asked. "Didn't they see what they are capable of?" many of the officers in the room murmured in agreement.

"Looks like Cäsar is a good speaker. He managed to convince the Senate of his innocence even though the Reich past is bloody and dark. But we can't believe him until we have hard proof that he's no longer one of those monsters. We need to find the Allies. Poe you will handle this task. Find them."

"Yes General."

* * *

Earth Date - March 1, 1958

_Bismark B_, Vardos, Jinata System, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,991

The Third Earth War - Day 611

Reich War - Day 4

* * *

Generaloberst Gerhardt stood on the bridge while Kapitän Drarvee searched for a possible Allie base in the Mandalore Sector. "There's no Rebel bases in the sector Generaloberst."

"Impossible. The signal came from there." Gerhardt replied.

"Perhaps it's not an Alliance base. The Allies are partnered with Mandalorians. Perhaps they're using an abandoned Mando Base."

"Then I know just who to contact." the Generaloberst said as he began to send a transmission to a new Ally. Minutes later an armored Mandalorian appeared from the holoprojector. "Acis Skokitt I am in need of your assistance."

"Yes Generaloberst. What does a cyborg want from a Mando?" Acis asked.

"The Allie signal came from the Mandalore Sector. We can't find a Rebel Alliance base anywhere in the sector so we turned to a Mando in hopes of finding an abandoned base."

"Why Mandos?"

"Because the Allies are aligned with Mandalorians." Gerhardt replied and Acis was silent.

"We have many lost bases in the Sector. Just go anywhere and you'll find a base."

"Is there any way narrow down out search?"

"If there is an Allie base there, I would suggest searching Nuzlu Fortress on Concor Dusk. They've been missing from the Galaxy for almost half a decade. If the Allies are aligned with Mandalorians, it could be them. But be wary last we knew, they were building an army to fight the Empire."

"Thank you Acis. We will be in contact again." the Generaloberst said before the transmission ended. "Kapitän send a Scout Droid to Concor Dusk."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Earth Date - March 1, 1958

Concor Dusk Orbit, Concor Dusk System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,991

The Third Earth War - Day 611

Reich War - Day 4

* * *

Dusk Shadow Leader Rajen Chyss was patrolling the system with Dusk Shadow One Griffin Duncan and Dusk Shadow Two Eliot Boyd for any sign of First Order or Reich forces. "This is boring. We should be fighting the Reich instead of watching for them." Eliot said,

"Quite Shadows. We need to be ready for enemy scouts and attack forces." Rajen ordered.

"Getting something on scanners. A pod. No life signs." Duncan reported.

"I see it. Entering view in three minutes." Rajen said and when they saw the pod it opened revealing a red Probe Droid. "Scout take it down!" she ordered and the three Mando fighters opened fire and the droid was blasted apart. "Report back to base. We need to be ready for an attack."

* * *

Earth Date - March 1, 1958

_Bismark B_, Vardos, Jinata System, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 6,991

The Third Earth War - Day 611

Reich War - Day 4

* * *

"We lost the droid sir but we can confirm Allie forces in the system." Drarvee reported to Generaloberst Gerhardt.

"Excellent. Prepare Droid Division NR23 for combat under our Mandalorian allies. Leave no survivors." Gerhardt ordered and if he could smile, he would.

* * *

Earth Date - March 2, 1958

_Mandalore Warrior Legacy, _Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,992

The Third Earth War - Day 612

Reich War - Day 5

* * *

"My fellow Mandalorians! Today we battle an enemy that has not been seen in many years! A cowardly enemy that has murdered innocents without empathy! While many of you are still hesitant to fight for the Reich from their origins, remember our past! The many bloody wars that have been fought and horror we brought without honor!" Acis yelled to her seven hundred Mandalorians on the _Crusader_-Class Cruiser. "The Allies have been corrupted after all these years from Galactic interference! We must not let their tyrannical rule stretch to our Galaxy! For Mandalore!"

"For Mandalore!" the Mandalorian present yelled back as the ship entered hyperspace. Acis smiled under her helmet knowing that the Allies Beskar will be given to the true Mandalorians.

* * *

Earth Date - March 2, 1958

Concor Dusk, Concor Dusk System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,992

The Third Earth War - Day 612

Reich War - Day 5

* * *

"Enemy Capital Ships have entered the Nebula. Fourteen all together." Lower Star Admiral Telel Hussan reported to the Admiral. Vuxall knew they were the Reich. The war has finally come crawling to them.

"We all knew this was coming. Can we ID the ships?" Vuxall asked.

"Looks like upgraded droid Frigates and Battleships along with a new ship, that I can't ID. But my guess is that it's a Mandalorian cruiser based on the design." Telel replied and Vuxall eyes widened and turned to Jedi Master Hax Amo.

"What do you suggest Master Amo?"

"If the ship is indeed Mandalorian then I have a plan but I need to contact them." Amo replied.

"Can we Lower Star Admiral?" Vuxall asked.

"Possible, let me try. I may have to redirect power." Telel replied and minutes later a transmission was sent and an armored female Mando appeared on the holoprojector.

"Who is this?" the Mandalorian asked sharply.

"I am Jedi Master Hax Amo born to Mandalorian Clan Amo. Member of the Allies and I wish to challenge you to combat for your command." Amo replied showing himself clearly.

"A Jedi Mando. That hasn't happened in many millennia. I accept your challenge and know that when I win your 'Allies' will be burned alive." the enemy Mando said before her image disappeared.

"Are you nuts?" Vuxall asked.

"No." Amo replied.

"You know that a challenge is either won by death or yield and she's a trained Mandalorian."

"I know. Which is why I must win and gain more forces for the Allies. Get our tech to work out a program for Droid units."

* * *

Earth Date - March 4, 1958

Concor Dusk, Concor Dusk System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,994

The Third Earth War - Day 614

Reich War - Day 7

* * *

Amo watched as three Mandalorian fighters landed in a clearing and three armored warriors got out. Two wore none Beskar armor while the third in the center wore Beskar armor. "When we last talked I never got your name." Amo said.

"Acis Skokitt of House Skokitt and I hope you said fare ware to your friends, allies, and family." Acis replied.

"Let the fight begin." Amo said as he ignited a Gold Blade from his saber.

"Stole our Beskar and now you steal ancient tradition. Unhonorable." Acis replied as she fired her mix-matched blaster pistols while Amo defected them. The Jedi fired one of his blasters and the Nazi Mando sped into the air firing a blaster rifle.

"What do you mean 'Stole our Beskar'? We didn't steal any Beskar." the Jedi asked.

"Your infantry troops armor is Beskar! Our Beskar! Stolen from us at the Great Purge!" Acis said as she fired a rocket from her wrist and Amo dodged forward getting behind her. He fired a Stun Dart at the warrior's Jetpack and she reattached it before it exploded. The Nazi warrior fell down but got up again and fired her blasters.

"What Great Purge?"

"You didn't know?" Acis said as the two walked around in a circle. "The Empire ended the Mandalorians, taking our Beskar for themselves. Now we are struggling to survive." she continued as flames erupted from her wrist. Amo used the force to keep the flames at bay. When the flames faded away, Amo dodged an incoming three-foot-long Vibroblade. "I'm fighting for that Beskar."

"The Beskar you are fighting is plenty full in the Andromeda. The Americans only have two Beskar rich worlds. The Mandalorians have a dozen more. Enough to rebuild what has been lost to Mandalore from the Purge. We don't have to fight." Amo pleaded.

"No. Just an attempt to betray us!" Acis said as three Thermal Detoners were thrown to the Jedi and he pushed the explosives into the air as Acis charged. Amo dodged the swing of her blade and sliced her hand with his saber. She yelled in pain before falling to her knees. "Go on then. Strike me down."

"No." Amo replied as his saber turned off. "I will not strike down an unarmed opponent."

"Why?" Acis asked.

"I am a Jedi and a Mandalorian. It is a matter of honor." Amo replied as he kneeled in front of the Nazi. "The Reich has no honor. I've seen their horror with my own eyes. I watched as Allie troops placed millions of dead in body bags. No mercy and nothing but suffering." he continued. "Why would you join them?"

"They promised Beskar and our past are born from the darkness before brought into the light."

"The problem is that the Reich is still in darkness. They want to control the universe and destroy all those who question them. Join us and we'll stop them and rebuild Mandalore." Amo said and the Nazi was silent.

"You have shown honor but I would rather die than yield." Acis said before she thrust her head into Amo knocking the Jedi over. "As long as I live, I will fight." she continued as Amo got back up.

"Mandalorian pride." Amo said as he pushed the wound Mando a pile of crates with aid from the force. The crates fell on top of her.

"I will not yield." she said as she charged him once again. Amo knew that this fight wasn't going to end in her surrender. She's too prideful. Amo clicked his saber across her torso and she fell to the ground lifeless.

"I wish it would have ended differently." Amo said as the two present Mandalorians kneeled. "Vuxall get the droids new programming ready then prep for evac. It's time to leave Concor Dusk and get new allies in our fight."


	58. Battle of Kamino

Earth Date - March 9, 1958

_The Nuzlu Blade_, Bosph Sector, Mid Rim-Western Reaches Border, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,999

The Third Earth War - Day 619

Reich War - Day 12

* * *

"Reich forces are still cornered in near the Unknown-Outer Rim Region boarder. More systems are joining them as the Nazis crushed several gangs, warlords, pirates, and Imperial tyrants." Kam Saxon reported to Admiral Vuxall as they looked at a map of the Galaxy.

"Is there any way we can raise a rebellion in their territory?" Vuxall asked.

"No. In the public eye, they are a strong good government." Saxon replied.

"What have the scout teams discovered?"

"Nothing as of yet. But we do have several good locations for a potential base." Saxon replied and Vuxall just stared at the red area of the map revealing the Nazi's territory.

* * *

Earth Date - March 9, 1958

Kamino, Kamino System, Abrion Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 6,999

The Third Earth War - Day 619

Reich War - Day 12

* * *

Captain Cassian Born is a pilot of the British Royal Space Force and leader of Carbon Squadron flying a Stealth Z-95 starfighter. Now he is on a scout mission for the status of the Kaminoan cloning facilities. "Remember Carbons. Observation only, no combat."

"Yes sir Carbon Leader." Spaceman Mak Coran replied. Carbon Three joined the Royal Space Force to free his ancestorial home of Naboo.

"Exiting hyperspace now." Carbon Seven, Rook replied and the first thing Cassin noticed as they exited hyperspace was dozens of Reich capital ships. most of them were small but he ID one Star Destroyer and four new _Venator_ ships.

"Stealth mode now!" Cassian ordered as he began to flip several switches. Soon the fighters will sneak past the Nazi ships. As the captain sped past the enemy and headed toward the planet where a storm was brewing. Raindrops hit his fighter as he sped toward the surface.

"Detecting a Light Frigate patrolling one hundred kilometers away along with a high energy source located at an old clone facility." Mak reported.

"Head to the facility quietly and send an update to the fleet." Cassian order knowing what all this means. "Kamino is in the hands of the Reich."

* * *

Earth Date - March 10, 1958

Tipoca City, Kamino, Kamino System, Abrion Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,000

The Third Earth War - Day 620

Reich War - Day 13

* * *

"We need clone production to double on all Kaminoan clone facilities for the war effort." Governor Cross ordered S.S Generaloberst Dax Cerhan and Kaminoan Mayri Brorlun from Fondor.

"We are already at max production Governor. It's impossible to produce any more clones." Mayri remarked.

"The will of the Reich will be done, Governor." Dax replied eyeing the Kaminoan.

"Excellent." Cross said before his holo transmission ended. Dax turned to the female Kaminoan.

"Do not question the Reich. We were the one who brought the Cloning Facilities back online while the New Republic and First Order ignored you." Dax said pointing at the corner. "We simply asked for a clone army."

"Our facilities mean nothing if we do not get paid for the clones." Mayri replied and the Generaloberst turned to the holoprojector.

"You are dismissed Kaminoan." Dax ordered and Mayri left him in the command center.

* * *

Earth Date - March 14, 1958

_U.S.S Lincoln_, Bosph Sector, Mid Rim-Western Reaches Border, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,004

The Third Earth War - Day 624

Reich War - Day 17

* * *

"Okay men. We are part of the 'Buster' ground assault. Our mission is to hit the Nazi troops from the inside. We'll be outnumbered twenty to one. High risk, great award. Is this understood?" Colonel Spade said to the several dozen Special Forces teams. Alexander listened as the officer explained the battle plan in detail. The mission was suicidal but it would mean an end to a Reich clone army as great of the Old Republic. The clone trooper watched as the holo images of the capital were displayed. Task Force Blade's mission was to capture what they believe is the command center based on old maps from the Clone Wars. This battle will be bloody on the ground but Alexander has confidence in the fleet.

* * *

Earth Date - March 16, 1958

_Odin C_, Kamino Orbit, Kamino System, Abrion Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,004

The Third Earth War - Day 624

Reich War - Day 17

* * *

Admiral Gal Callus stood on the Star Destroyer bridge watching for any signs of Allie, Resistance, New Republic, or First Order ships approaching the world. He considers this duty an honor for the Reich. To protect a valuable asset to a greater purpose. When the alarms blared he knew the enemy has found them. Allie ships soon jumped out of hyperspace consisting of Allie ship and Reich droid ships, which began to fire upon the Reich fleet. "Launch all fighters prepare for ground engagement! All batteries open fire! Destroy all of them!"

"Yes Admiral." a crew member replied and within moments hellish battle waged.

"Enemy light transports are running the blockade!" a Lieutenant reported.

"Blast them to pieces!" Gal ordered as the _Prideman AD_'s bridge burst into flames from three fighters behind the fleet giving the transports a way past the German fleet.

"Mandalorian!" someone yelled and Gal turned to see an armored warrior placing a thermal detonator on the bridge window before waving hi and speedy away.

"Kark." Gal said before an explosion tore open the bridge sending the crew into the cold space.

* * *

Earth Date - March 16, 1958

_Nuzlu Blade_, Kamino Orbit, Kamino System, Abrion Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,004

The Third Earth War - Day 624

Reich War - Day 17

* * *

"Enemy orbital fleet is falling apart Admiral." Ava reported and Vuxall smiled as how fast this attack was going.

"Have the droids ships blockade the world. Send the rest of the fleet to assist the ground assault." Vuxall ordered before alarms blared across the bridge.

"Enemy ships surfacing from the ocean." Ava reported.

"Maneuver the fleet to bombard them from orbit. Have all fighters and transports head to the city. Launch the Mark Two Sharks for underwater support." Vuxall ordered knowing the battle was about to turn bloody.

* * *

Earth Date - March 16, 1958

Tipoca City, Kamino, Kamino System, Abrion Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,004

The Third Earth War - Day 624

Reich War - Day 17

* * *

"3...2...1...Dive." Mon Calamari Commander Tex Brerbisrixz said before the Sharks were dropped from the Russian Star Destroyer that holds the remaining hundred Shark fighters. The Mark Two Sharks were similar to the Mark One but had blaster cannons and better battery cells. As the commander descended towards the ocean surface he saw the skies in an inferno as ships from both sides were blown apart. When Tex was submerged he saw a dozen Capital ships and hundreds of aqua troops with water speeders. Moments later the sea was light to a blaze with blaster bolts. Tex fired his torpedoes at a Capital ship bridge which explode and the ship began to sink, crashing into other ships beneath it. He fired his blaster cannons at the infantry scuba soldiers killing dozens at a time. He sliced the water speeders and lightships as he passed them. Within ten minutes of the battle, the last dozen Capital ships were sunk and debris began to fall on them making the battle under the waves difficult.

* * *

Kam Saxon marched the U.S Marines through the burned ships and dead bodies that littered the facility to a hanger but dozens of blaster cannons covered the deck opening fire onto the Allies. Fortunately, they had an army of Mandos and a Jedi with them. Saxon watched as Master Amo sliced the armored troopers on the landing pads and platforms near the hanger. "Mandalorians charge the hanger! Devil Dogs follow!" Amo ordered as he sped to the enemy using a jetpack and the Mandalorian warriors followed. Saxon fired the launcher on his back at a group of troopers with a Heavy cannon and a large explosion followed. A deck overlooking the hanger collapsed from the explosion and the troopers on it fell. Saxon fired his A280 as soldier marching in from a corridor. Amo used the force to seal three ways into the hanger from the enemy lines leaving only one for the allies. "Marines watch the three closed entrances and make sure no Nazi try to breakthrough. Mandalorians continue the charge!" he ordered and Saxon had to admit that the Jedi was a good leader.

* * *

Lukáš watched as his padawan killed dozens of Nazi soldiers in seconds, both by the blade and the force. Elżbieta was creative when using the force and find;t hold back which frighten the Knight. He was worried that she was using the dark side to fight this battle. He understood why she would fight this way. She was a victim of the Nazi German's terror on Earth. A truly evil sight. Lukáš started to wish he left Elżbieta on the ship instead of bringing her to the frontlines. But the Allies needed all the help they could get and despite his better judgments, he brought her. "Enemy heavy AT-TE walker incoming from the hanger!" a British trooper yelled and the Jedi Knight turned to see the weapon march towards them.

"Get to cover!" Lukáš ordered and the soldier jumped to cover as the walker's cannon fired a projectile, spreading a landing pad into two and falling to the ocean with British soldiers on it.

"Get a launcher!" a Lieutenant ordered as Elżbieta left her cover.

"Elżbieta!" Lukáš yelled before she raised her hands and pushed the walker back with the force, but the building started to crumble. "Elżbieta stop!" Lukáš yelled and when his padawan stopped the building fell to the ocean leaving the Jedi and Allies speechless. He felt raw dark power from his padawan. He hoped that there was still time to save her from the path she was heading.

* * *

"Our forces have engaged the Soviets at the Reactor Core, British and Americans at the clone chambers, and a new alien species at the Data Banks. Allies sub fighter has sunk many of our ships that didn't make it to the surface in time and our air support is failing." a lower-class officer reported to Generaloberst Dax Cerhan and Mayri Brorlun. Mayri holds back the enjoyment of watching the Nazi's fail. If it weren't for the communications being jammed, he would have sent word to Fondor.

"Fight till you are dead. Those are my orders. We will not let the Allies take this planet and its resources for their own gain." Dax ordered as the blast doors opened and several loud noises echoed the command center as the S.S human guards fell.

"Hello Nazi bastards." one soldier with red eyes said. "Names Alexander of Task Force Blade of the United States of America and I accept your unconditional surrender."

"I will not surrender to an American fool! I will fight!" Dax replied as he pulled a pistol out only to be shot and fall.

"Anyone else?" Alexander asked and no one spoke. "Okay. Tell your forces to surrender to the Allies."

"I will Alexander." Mayri replied as she turned on the communications. "Attention all troops. Commence Order 152."

"What did you do?" a female soldier asked raising her rifle at the Kaminoan.

"Order 152 was created in secret in all clones to execute all non-clone Reich forces and surrender to their enemy. So every Reich officer, soldier, guards, and anyone who isn't a clone or an Allie solider will die." Mayri replied.

"Now that's genius. Guessing the Nazis didn't treat you all alright." another male remarked.

"No. We just had to wait for the time of their fall. Which is now."

"Well thank you." Alexander said.

"So what will we do now soldier?" Mayri asked.

"No idea? That's between you and Admiral Vuxall."

"I'm looking forward to meeting them." Mayri replied.

* * *

"Both of our fleets is safely in orbit protecting this world. But we must decide what to do?" Vuxall said to newly named Prime Minister Mayri Brorlun in a bright room.

"Yes. The Reich will be back sooner or later and my people can't be ruled over again." Mayri replied.

"Agreed. It is best to work together as Allies."

"Excuse me but I don't know how your government works."

"The Allies aren't a government. Just a strong alliance between nations fighting the Reich and First Order. So if Kamino joins the Allies, only Kaminoans will rule Kamino. No one else." Vuxall promised and Mayri nodded.

"Then I guess Kamino will join the Allies cause." Mayri said as the two shook hands.

* * *

"Elżbieta." Lukáš said as he found his padawan staring at captured clone prisoners. She turned to him arms folded.

"Yes master." she replied.

"We need to talk about what happened with the building today. You used the dark side of the Force. That is a dangerous risk. You could have turned to the dark side altogether." Lukáš said and Elżbieta expression turned to anger.

"The only ones who died were Nazis. They won't be missed." she replied.

"War is dark but there is light in those who fight with honor and for life. Not death and destruction. That is not the Jedi way. I understand why you did it but the Dark Side can be tempting and once you go down that path, you may never come back. I don't want you to fall." Lukáš said and Elżbieta turned around.

"You are a great teacher, but the Jedi won't win this war if they use all the power they have." she replied. "You told me that the new order surpasses the old order but they are too much alike. Both are weak."

"No one is perfect my padawan but we can't let our imperfections control out us. That is something the new order is doing."

"But it is weak and won't last through war." Elżbieta replied and the two were silent. "I value your teachings but it's clear that the path of the Jedi is not for me."

"Wo what are you planning to do?" Lukáš asked concerned.

"Fight." she replied as she walked away from the Jedi Knight.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Sorry if this chapter feels rushed. I rewrote what it was going to be and finished with this. I doing well during these times. I want to say remember that there are good people. Just because one is evil does not mean all are evil. Yes, those who are evil should be punished but not those who do good. While I am saddened at the current state of the world and my nation but I look at tomorrow with the hope that we will get through these dark times and something better rises. May those who are in need of help and hope rise above the struggles of these dark times. Remember that humanity will get through this because if there is one thing I know is that we're stubborn and wars, disease, and evil will never get the upper hand over us.**


	59. Saber Brigade

Earth Date - March 19, 1958

_The Kamino Saber_, Kamino Orbit, Kamino System, Abrion Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,007

The Third Earth War - Day 627

Reich War - Day 20

* * *

When Elżbieta walked onto the Kaminoan _Venator_-Class Battleship the crew stood in attention at the newly ranked Colonel of Kamino. After she left Lukáš on the planet she joined the Kaminoan military when she found out they were her allies now. Due to her experience with the Reich and being a Jedi the Kaminoan gave her an officer rank and command of the Saber Brigade. This Brigade was out of the battle but will serve the Allies well in the war. Clone Captain Rancor walked next to the ex Jedi. "Welcome Colonel Lewicka. It is an honor to have you here."

"Thank you captain. Have we received any orders from command?" Elżbieta asked the clone.

"Not yet but our Divison is expecting new orders today." Rancor replied.

"Good. We can't let the Reich win this war." the colonel said with hatred. At 1342 hours General Briggs contacted her from the _Clone Orders_.

"Colonel Lewicka. Prep your Brigard for a jump to Mygeeto. The Reich has increased its presence and mining operations on the planet. We're going to take it down." the General ordered and Elżbieta nodded.

"Captain. Make the jump to Mygeeto and ready the troops for combat." Elżbieta ordered and minutes later the Brigade jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Earth Date - March 19, 1958

Republic City, Hosnian Prime, Hosnian System, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,007

The Third Earth War - Day 627

Reich War - Day 20

* * *

"Thank you for introducing me Chancellor." Amal Muhuo said to the New Republic senate. "My homeworld of Kamino has been freed from the oppressive hand of the Reich thanks to the Allies. I am here today to declare the Independence of Kamino. We will not join the Republic due to the corruption in this very room. But we will sign the Galactic Peace Accords." the Kaminoan continued. The Galactic Peace Accords is a treaty signed between the New Republic and several governments in the Galaxy including the Reich. It was designed so that the signed government's military actions would be defensive from pirates and no offensive attacks on other governments. Amal knows in his heart that the Reich is going to violate the treaty but for now, the Allies will use their enemy strategy against them.

* * *

When Julius Wellmann arrived at his office, he immediately attempted to contact the Führer on _Station Victory_ using an encrypted transmission. When Führer Cäsar Baumeister holo image appeared Julius raised his hands and yelled. "Hail Führer Baumeister!"

"What is it Julius?" the Führer asked.

"Kamino is no longer in the Reich possession and has declared itself an Independent Government. They will be signing the Galactic Peace Accords in minutes." Julius replied and the Führer clutched his fist.

"The Allies. An interesting trap. Control the damage they caused." Cäsar ordered.

"Yes my Führer." Julius replied as the transmission ended.

* * *

Earth Date - March 19, 1958

Mygeeto, Mygeeto System, Albarrio Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,007

The Third Earth War - Day 627

Reich War - Day 20

* * *

Elżbieta watched as the attack Division exited hyperspace. Saber Brigade was at the end of the Divison while Aiwha Brigade engaged the few dozen Nazi ship followed by Burtoni Brigade. By the time Elżbieta's Brigade got into the fight only to blast one ship apart. "Disappointing." she said as the fleet descended to the planet. Aiwha and Burtoni headed towards the Reich Garrison while Saber Brigade headed towards the mines. "Captain. Make sure that the fighters are ready for enemy fighter crafts. I'll be joining the ground force.

"Yes Colonel." Captain Rancor replied as Elżbieta left the bridge heading to the Hanger where the _ Claw _LAAT Gunships were loaded. Similar to LAAT Gunships of the Clone Wars but were faster, carried four extra soldiers, better deflector shields, and better scanners. When the ex Jedi got to the Hanger Bay, she walked onto a Gunship where Captain Crab of Oceanic Company stood.

"Colonel." Crab said as Elżbieta grabbed one of the hanging handles. After the clones turned on the Reich, the Kaminoans changed the clone army armor to Phase Three Clone Trooper armor. Similar to the original clone armor while the helmet was similar to the Phase Two but had a visor similar to a stormtrooper helmet but the visor was connected instead of divided. When the Gunship began to take off and exit the ship through the lower exit, Elżbieta smiled knowing Nazi blood will be shed here.

"Target Nazi soldiers only. Before entering the mine check for explosives. We can't let our enemy use the mines as a trap." Elżbieta ordered and the troopers nodded. Minutes later the fleet of Gunships received heavy anti-craft fire from the ground. Gunships exploded all-around before falling to the ground. When Elżbieta's Gunship landed she ignited her lightsaber and dashed to the enemy, slicing them to pieces. The clone army opened fire on the unsuspecting armored guards.

"Enemy troops are heading into the mine!" Crab reported to Elżbieta as she sliced more enemy soldiers.

"Keep up the assault!" Elżbieta ordered and minutes later silence filled the yard.

"The yard has been secured sir." Crab reported to the colonel.

"Rancor to Colonel come in." Captain Rancor said over Elżbieta wrist comms.

"Come in Rancor." Elżbieta replied as she noticed a crawling Nazi soldier.

"Enemy transports and fighters are coming in from the Garrison." Rancor reported as she walked over the Nazi.

"Have all fighters intercept them and send down the RX-300 _Falchion_-Class Assault Tanks." Elżbieta ordered before stabbing the wounded enemy in the back. "Captain Crab get the troops into defensive positions. Wheres Captain Burns?"

"At the mine entrance searching for explosives." Crab reported.

"Get Burns here."

"Yes sir." Crab replied before walking off. Elżbieta watched as the LAAT/C Dropships dropped the tanks at the mine. The RX-300 _Falchion_-Class Assault Tanks were similar to the RX-200s but had four blaster cannons on the front side. When the last of the tanks landed both Crab and Captain Burns arrived.

"Captain Burns. Take your company and form a defensive line with the tanks against an incoming Nazi attack. Crab have your company move into the mines." Elżbieta ordered and the clones did as ordered. Minutes later the tanks fired into the skies as Nazi ships flow by. The attack only lasted a few minutes and the Oceanic Company charged into the mines with Elżbieta. The Nazi forces in the mine were weak from the lack of defenses. As Elżbieta marched in the mine she noticed crates of crystals. When she looked closer, she realized what was being mined here. Kyber Crystals. This made her anger grow greatly. She charged in front of the clones and killed her enemy in hate. Within two hours the battle was won and the Allie force began to withdraw from Mygeeto.

* * *

Earth Date - March 20, 1958

_The Kamino Saber_, Albarrio Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,008

The Third Earth War - Day 628

Reich War - Day 21

* * *

Elżbieta was reading the Mygeeto report when something caught her eye. The intel gathered. It showed several supply lines to and from Mygeeto. As she looked over the supply lines she noticed that most of it came from Reich worlds while two lines go to Teth and another to an unnamed world in Wild Space near the Spinward Sector. She began to send a transmission to General Briggs. "What is it Colonel?" Briggs asked when his hologram appeared minutes later.

"I was reading the Mygeeto report when I saw the intel of the supply lines." Elżbieta replied.

"Yes. Go on." Briggs said annoyed.

"I want Saber Brigade to lead the assault on Teth and the named world." Elżbieta replied boldly.

"Why?"

"Because these two worlds are not Reich worlds which means that they may mean something. Factories, shipyard, weapon test sites, anything." Elżbieta replied and the general eyed her.

"I read your file Colonel. I know what the Nazis did to you and I know it is horrific. I understand your thirst for blood, but I am worried if you bring the entire Saber Brigade down." Briggs said and Elżbieta held her anger in.

"I do want bloodshed but I will not let the Brigade fall to destruction." Elżbieta replied and the general was silent for several minutes before he spoke again.

"Send scouts to the planets. Then I'll decide. Colonel." Briggs said before his hologram faded. Elżbieta began to contact Captain Rancor.

"Rancor send two scout team to Teth and an unnamed world. I'll send the coordinates." Elżbieta ordered.

"Yes colonel." Rancor replied.

* * *

Earth Date - March 20, 1958

Republic City, Hosnian Prime, Hosnian System, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,008

The Third Earth War - Day 628

Reich War - Day 21

* * *

"Kaminoan ships have been spotted raging war on Mygeeto! A clear violation of the Galatic Peace Accords!" Senator Julius Wellmann reported to the senate with a smile. The Kaminoans have overplayed their hand with the all-out assault.

"Please explain this to us Ambassador Muhuo." Chancellor Villecham asked the present Kaminoan.

"After the Allies freed Kamino we gift them much of the clone army we created for the Reich as a thank you. What they do with those troops are of no concern to us nor our problem." Muhuo replied. "If the Allies did attack Mygeeto, then Reich forces must have been there."

"Impossible. Mygeeto is a neutral world." Julius said boldly.

"So was Kamino, but they indeed had control of the planet without your knowledge."

"We should have a team investigate the attack of Mygeeto." Senator Kass Toruni suggested and Julius clutched his right hand.

"Any seconds?" Villecham asked and the senator from Naboo seconded it. "Then we will send an investigative team to Mygeeto."

* * *

Earth Date - March 21, 1958

Teth, Teth System, Baxel Sector, Wild Space, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,009

The Third Earth War - Day 629

Reich War - Day 22

* * *

"Exiting hyperspace in two minutes." Glee reported to the squad from the cockpit.

"Okay boys. Prime your blasters and be ready for a fight." Sergeant Brick ordered and the clones of Saber Brigade nodded including Hex. Hex was a few years into service and only seen combat on Kamino and Mygeeto. Now he is scouting a possible Reich world. When the ship exited hyperspace Glee maneuvered the ship violently. "Glee what's going on?"

"Reich Star Destroyer. We're in its shadow hiding, but we're better get to the planet quick." Glee replied and twenty minutes later the attack ship stopped and the clones jumped out and landed on the jungle floor. When the squad was completely out the ship sped away to hide.

"Move. North thirteen degrees." Brick ordered and the squad followed him North. After hours of walking, they reached the Mesa that held the old Hutt Palace on top.

"How are we going up there?" Blasthead asked.

"Grapplers. Aim a bit lower than the top and we'll be fine." Brick replied as he attached the grappler to his blaster before aiming it up and firing it. Hex did the same as well and within moments he was walking up the side of the mesa. After nearly ten minutes of near-death climbing they reach the top. The yard of the palace had a platoon of SS guards stationed around not paying attention to their surroundings and two A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droids.

"A-DSD Spiders? I thought Vader deactivated those things back in the Dark Times." Punchline remarked.

"This is bad. We need to report this to command." Brick replied as the main doors opened and a uniformed officer stepped out of the palace.

"Who's that?" Droid Bolt asked as Hex turned on the ID scan. Seconds later a file on Doctor Mengele appeared. Hex noted the high priority on the file.

"Doctor Mengele A Nazi doctor from Earth." Hex said as he read the file. "Conducted experiments on twins and force users. High priority."

"Sounds like a monster." Punchline replied as the Spiders noticed the clone heads and fired. Four clones fell from the explosive force.

"DOWN!" Brick ordered and the remaining clones began to sip down. The droids continued to fire and soon all of the clones were falling. Hex tried to jammed his blaster into the mesa's wall to slow down to little effect. Then he hit a piece of rock attached to the wall which broke his descent. He leaned on the wall because of the pain in his legs. _Definitely broken._ Hex thought to himself.

"Glee do you read me?" Hex asked over the comms.

"I hear you loud and clear Hex." Glee replied.

"Doctor Mengele is on Teth! I repeat Doctor Mengele is on Teth! Send word to the Allies!" Hex said as blaster fire began to rain down. "Enemy forces have SS guards and A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droids!"

"I'm losing...zzttzz... ing jamm...zzttzz." Glee replied.

"Glee please do something good for once in your life." Hex said as the enemy fire took him out.

* * *

Earth Date - March 22, 1958

_The Kamino Saber_, Albarrio Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,010

The Third Earth War - Day 630

Reich War - Day 23

* * *

"As you can see Colonel the main hanger is more organized than ever." Lieutenant Der said to Elżbieta as the two walked passed the gunship fleet.

"I must say that it is impressive." Elżbieta complemented before alarms bared across the hanger. Seconds later an attack shuttle sped into the hanger and slid across the hanger's floor smoking.

"Get me a fire crew and med team!" Elżbieta ordered as she raced to the shuttle where the pilot was jumping out. Elżbieta helped the tired pilot up. "What happened?"

"Teth. Star Destroyer. Lots of Vultures. The team is dead. Reported about some guy named Doctor Mengele and A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droids." the pilot replied and Elżbieta's eyes widen at the name Mengele. The tormentor and murderer.

"Thank you trooper." Elżbieta said as the med team took him and the fire crew fought the flaming ship. She headed to the bridge as quickly as she could. Once on the bridge Captain Rancor saluted her. Before he could say she gave out orders. "Make the jump to Teth. Ready the troops for war."

"Yes sir." Rancor replied as he made the preparations. Within the hour the ship was in hyperspace and expected to arrive at 0023 hours.

* * *

Earth Date - March 23, 1958

Teth, Teth System, Baxel Sector, Wild Space, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,011

The Third Earth War - Day 631

Reich War - Day 24

* * *

When the Brigade exited hyperspace, Elżbieta listened as the Battleship turbolasers wiped out the lone Star Destroyer before targeting the dozen Reich cruisers. When the gunships began to speed out of the hanger. Elżbieta waited for the gunships to reach the enemy palace. As they waited Elżbieta got the squad attention. "Remember. Mengele could have prisoners here. They are your priority. Mengele is mine."

"Yes sir." the clone replied as the enemy opened fire from below and the gunships exchanged fire. When the doors opened the squad jumped out and opened fire. When Elżbieta got out of the gunship, the cockpit exploded and the ship to the ground. With the Force, she lifted the two A-DSD droids in the air before she crushed them and dropped them on two unsuspecting SS guards. She pushed the metal doors down and ignited her lightsabers. She dashed through the corridor slicing dozens of soldiers in hatred. By the time the clones made it inside, almost a hundred lay dead at her feet.

"Orders?" Captain Crab asked.

"Move in. Find the prisoners." she ordered as she marched in the halls killing any Nazi she sees, hunting down Mengele. When she arrived at an armored door, she crushed it and it fell to the ground with a loud crash. She heard whispers of fear. This hall was a cell block. With the force, the doors burst opened and dozens of children and young adults walked out. Some were starved, some had bandages covering their eyes.

"Who are you?" a young girl asked.

"Elżbieta. Where is Mengele?" Elżbieta asked.

"Don't know. What's going on?" a bandaged boy around sixteen asked.

"The Allies are here. Follow me." Elżbieta ordered as she led them to safety. Around a few minutes of walking a clone squad caught up to them. "Troopers take these civilians to safety."

"Yes sir." one trooper replied. "Follow me kids."

"Has Mengele been found?" Elżbieta asked the trooper.

"Have Mengele been found?" the trooper asked on the comms.

"Mengele has been captured trying to flee the palace on a now blown up landing pad. Being transported to the gunships." a trooper replied on the comms. Elżbieta, the civilians, and the squad quickly head back to the yard. When Elżbieta arrived several dozens of rescued prisoners were receiving medical aid. She waited for Mengele to arrive and five minutes later a squad of clones arrived with Mengele in handcuffs. "Troopers. Bring him over here."

"Yes Colonel." the clones replied as they dragged the scientist to her. When they approached here, Mengele was pushed to his knees. Elżbieta stood in front of the madman, hands-on her lightsaber.

"Do you remember me Mengele." Elżbieta asked the monster. He looked at her with a smile.

"I can't forget you little Elżbieta. I had plans for you until the Aliens invasion. I thought you would have died." he replied.

"Have you ever regretted any of the torture or death you caused?" Elżbieta asked unhooking her weapon.

"I did what I did in service to the Reich. It was just my luck such filth entered my hands. The filth was given a purpose." Mengele replied before Elżbieta ignited her saber and cut the monster's head off. The troopers bolted back and Mengele's head rolled around.

"That is for the dead man, woman, and children you caused." Elżbieta said with tears as she deactivated her saber.

* * *

Earth Date - March 23, 1958

_The Kamino Saber_, Teth, Teth System, Baxel Sector, Wild Space, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,011

The Third Earth War - Day 631

Reich War - Day 24

* * *

"You broke several protocols attack Teth Colonel! While I understand that you saved dozens of prisoners, that is no excuse to risk a Brigade! You killed Mengele in cold blood instead of a trial and lost two companies in the attack!" General Briggs yelled at Elżbieta.

"Mengele was a monster who needed to be stopped. His death brings justice a trial can't. He was helpless in my hands like the many he experimented on and killed. I am not sorry for disobeying protocol nor an I sorry for his death. I am sorry about not finding him sooner." Elżbieta replied boldly and the general crossed his arms.

"This is not over Colonel. Report back to Kamino." Briggs ordered before his hologram faded.

"Make the jump to Kamino captain. Vengeance has been served." Elżbieta said with a dark smile.


	60. Reich Core Campaign

Earth Date - April 15, 1958

Kuat, Kuat System, Kuat Sector, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,034

The Third Earth War - Day 654

Reich War - Day 47

* * *

It has been a week of constant fighting between the Reich and the Allies. Elżbieta and her Saber Brigade were under attack from the Reich in a desperate counterattack to restore a supply line to the Garrison. This attack consisted of civilians and non-armored troops, enough to overrun her by the hour. "Colonel, we're being overturned! What are your orders!" Captain Crab asked as an AV-8 anti-vehicle Artillery Cannon exploded behind them.

"Where are our reinforcements?" Elżbieta yelled as she deflected more blaster bolts at the enemy.

"Don't know!" Crab replied.

"Then stand until they arrive! We can't let the Reich keep control of this world!" Elżbieta ordered as the minutes passed the Brigade was cut down and fell back more and more. When the brigade was left with three companies, a shadow was cast from above and Elżbieta looked up with a smile as a _Venator_-Class Star Destroyer descended from the clouds.

"It's the 432nd Airbourne Brigade!" Crab yelled as Jet Troopers dropped from the ships and onto the enemy troops. Within minutes the attack was over. Both clone forces began to fortify a new defense.

"Crab make sure that the towers are secured and dig up a trench across the street. Place a wall behind the trench and tanks behind it. Artillery hundred yards from here." Elżbieta ordered.

"Yes Colonel." Crab replied.

"Colonel. I see this war has given you a greater command than the Jedi could offer." a familiar voice said from behind Elżbieta.

"Lukáš. It has been a while." Elżbieta replied turning to her old master. "Why are you?"

"I'm part of the Campaign. Master Amo is on Fondor with the Mandalorians. I'm here with the U.S troops." Lukáš said. "I'm also here about Teth."

"Teth. Why am I surprised?" Elżbieta replied sarcastically. "Mengele deserved death."

"On that, we can agree. But he should have faced trial. Not cold murder in your custody." Lukáš said to Elżbieta. "I understand your feeling to him but that is the path to the dark side. A path that will corrupt you."

"This is war Lukáš. Your intentions are good and will bring hope to the people, but I will go to the dark to fight a dark war. That is the way of war. Leaders give hope while the soldiers and commanders do the dirty work. By killing Mengele, I saved the Allies the trouble of a trial that would end his life." Elżbieta remarked. "My only regret was not making his death slow and painful like the many, he experimented on and killed."

"Remember that if you go to the Dark Side, I will be there to stop you." Lukáš said and Elżbieta anger grew.

"Don't worry. I won't and I do, even you can't stop me." Elżbieta replied as she walked away from the Jedi.

* * *

"Defend this outpost with your lives! Hail Baumeister!" Duros Kapitän Trelwil ordered the Armored troopers. The Allies has laid siege against the driveyards, tearing a hole in the orbital ring above before sending their brutes. Trelwil joined the Reich Guard so that his family could be safe and get some funds to survive. But he did not expect to fight a war such as this. Twilight Company was stationed to guard a Planetary Radio Station on the Southern Hemisphere.

"Tanks incoming!" a trooper yelled as the rolling armored units crushed the broken road and structures beneath them.

"ROCKETS!" Trelwil yelled and three troopers with Launchers ran to them and quickly aimed the weapons at the enemy. Seconds later three tanks exploded. The Nazi troops cheered as the destruction, cheers that soon faded as the armored enemy descended on them. The armor proves that they are Americans. Within moments the Company was wiped out with the Station in American hands.

* * *

Earth Date - April 19, 1958

Fondor Shipyards, Fondor System, Colonies, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,038

The Third Earth War - Day 658

Reich War - Day 52

* * *

"Jetii the evacuation is going according to plan." Maxan Corvos reported to Master Amo. The Fondor shipyards fell three days ago, but the ground forces refused to yield. Both civilians and Reich military fought side by side proving to the Jedi his darkest fear. The people believe in the Reich's lies and power. It will be a long time until the Reich beliefs are crushed forever.

"Good. Fondor is lost today, but we will strike again." Amo replied before explosions engulfed the Eastern Border.

"Droids inbound! Spiders and Crabs by the loo AGH!" someone yelled on the comms.

"Move it Mandos!" Amo ordered with an ignited lightsaber before flying to the border. Once there, the Jedi saw a dozen Dwarf Spider Droids and more Crab droids. Amo and his Mandos fired their rockets from their jetpacks and the droids exploded turning into smoke. Seconds later the Mandos were fired upon from the towers. Amo hovered in the sky deflecting the blaster bolts. "Fallback!"

"Yes sir!" Corvos firing a rocket from his wrist at a building before speeding back to the force with Amo behind him.

* * *

Earth Date - April 20, 1958

_Station Victory_, Sector 15, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,039

The Third Earth War - Day 659

Reich War - Day 53

* * *

"Kuat's factories and Dockyards have been badly damaged. Some are damaged too badly that it'll be cheaper to build a new one instead of repairing them." Governor Kandale Gurman reported to Führer Cäsar Baumeister from Kuat.

"Thank you for the report Governor." Cäsar replied as he ended the transmission and began to send a transmission to Generaloberst Gerhardt.

"Hail Baumeister!" the Generaloberst greeted Cäsar.

"What is the situation of Vardos?" Cäsar asked.

"Secured my Führer. The First Order hasn't been seen in a month." Gerhardt answered.

"Thank you." Cäsar said as he ended the transmission in anger.

* * *

Earth Date - April 22, 1958

Republic City, Hosnian Prime, Hosnian System, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,041

The Third Earth War - Day 661

Reich War - Day 55

* * *

"The Allies have launched an assault on Kuat and Fondor killing civilians by the thousands. I propose that we increase military spending uncase these killers turn their sights on the New Republic." Senator Julius Wellmann said to the senate.

"The New Republic has survived all these years by staying clear of war. This bill will bring us to destruction just as the old Republic and Empire did." Senator Clase Orbin replied.

"But this report is from the Reich. Surely we should have a report from the Allies before we decide anything such as this." Senator Isel Cor remarked.

"We have seen the evidence of the Allies attacks. How long until they attack us?" Julius replied as the holoprojector turned on and A Mandalorian appeared.

"Attention New Republic Senate. I am Jedi Master Hax Amo of the Jedi Order. Do not believe the Reich lies. The current campaign against Kuat and Fondor did cost civilian lives but many did fight with the Reich's military. Here is a recording of one of our platoons being ambushed by an armed civilian force." Amo said before an image of the streets of Kuat appeared along with armored troopers.

"_This sector is clear Lietenant._" a trooper said as explosions lit the skies.

"_Wish we could see some combat._" another trooper replied as they climbed over debris.

"_Focus troopers. We need to be ready for enemy ambushes._" another trooper ordered as civilians entered their view. One trooper raised his blaster but the Lieutenant lowed the blaster. "_Those are civilians numskull._"

"_Sorry sir._" a trooper replied before the civilians raised blasters and started firing killing armored troops. "_Open fire!_"

"_For the Reich!_" someone on the other side yelled as the platoon was cut down.

"_Snipers in the towers AGH__!_" a trooper yelled as he was killed. Seconds later the recording ended as a blaster bolt struck the trooper. The projector changed back to the Jedi Master.

"This is the Reich. Their lies are believable and the people pay for it. Most of the civilians are from their assaults and defense with the Reich Military. I am sorry for those who died out of the fight, but the New Republic deserves the truth." Amo said before the transmission ended.

* * *

Earth Date - April 23, 1958

Kuat, Kuat System, Kuat Sector, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,042

The Third Earth War - Day 662

Reich War - Day 56

* * *

"Vulture coming on you six Breaker." Freak reported to their wingmate as the bombing run turned into a skirmish.

"Thanks Freak. I see them." Breaker replied performing evasive maneuvers. "Could use some help."

"On my way." Freak said flying to him. "How you're doing back their Keeper?"

"All clear." Freak's gunner replied and Freak tailed Breaker's tail.

"Take this bolts for brains." Freak said firing his blaster cannons and the droid fighter exploded.

"Thanks Freak. Let's drop the payload and get out of here." Breaker replied as the two Y-Wings headed for a docked Carrier. "Delivering payload in 3...2...1...Drop." he continued and the two bombers fired several Proton Torpedoes at the ship.

"Yellow Six and Yellow Seven have delivered our payloads." Freak said as the two swerved back to open space.

"Jump back to base Yellows." Speeds ordered and the Bombers were in hyperspace seconds later.

* * *

Earth Date - April 25, 1958

Allies Command Base, Eadu, Eadu System, Bheriz Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,044

The Third Earth War - Day 664

Reich War - Day 58

* * *

"The bombing runs of the Kuat Driveyards have proven effective. We cost the Reich billions of credits in damage alone." Admiral Kell of the Kaminoan Navy reported to the commander at the base. Vuxall smiled at the fact that the Reich was suffering.

"What of the base operations?" Vuxall asked directed at Major Alex Forn.

"Anti-air weapons are operational, Barracks are built, and the hangers have been carved out of the rock." Forn replied. "But our med center is overwhelmed. We need to divert more resources to the center."

"Agreed. How about recruits?" Vuxall asked.

"Recruitment is slow I'm afraid. The people have doubts about our cause along with them wanting to stay out of another intergalactic war." Commander Tom Welkson replied and Vuxall was saddened at that news, the fact that the people want to allow evil to grow to avoid war.

* * *

"I can sense Elżbieta power growing. Soon she might fall to the Dark Side." Amo said to Lukáš near a cliff while the rain poured on them.

"I know. I worry that I won't be strong enough when she does." Lukáš replied.

"When that time comes, I will be with you and if she is stronger than the two of us then the Mandalorians will be with us." Amo promised and Lukáš wishes it won't come to that.


	61. Fall of Saber

Earth Date - May 2, 1958

_The Dual Sword_, Ryloth Orbit, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,051

The Third Earth War - Day 671

Reich War - Day 65

* * *

Captain Gaits Pord has been in open space for several weeks now searching for Reich forces outside of Reich space. After an hour of being in the Ryloth System, the alarms blared. "Pirate ship exiting hyperspace." Sin Joram reported as a dish-like ship exited hyperspace.

"Attention unmarked cargo ship. I am Captain Derea Yerm of the _Pirate Glory_. Surrender your ship and cargo and I'll allow you to live." Derea said on an open frequency.

"Fire all blaster cannons." Gaits ordered the crew and minutes later the pirate ship was in flames. "Send word back to base. Tell them of active pirate activity in this area."

"Yes Captain." Sin replied.

* * *

Earth Date - May 4, 1958

Allies Command Base, Eadu, Eadu System, Bheriz Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,053

The Third Earth War - Day 673

Reich War - Day 67

* * *

"I suggest we form a Task Force to deal with the Pirate matters." Rear Admiral Torres said as the Allies command viewed a map of the Gaulus Sector. Vuxall knows much about piracy in the galaxy. An evil that has thrived for thousands of years.

"We can't spare many ships on these pirates." Admiral Kell replied. "Let the New Republic and Reich worry about it."

"These pirates will not discriminate between us and the Reich, nor the people of neither Governments." Torres remarked.

"Enough." Vuxall said gaining everyone's attention. "Only a small force of fifty Capitol ships will be separated from the main fleet. Each nation will donate several ships. They will hunt down pirates and protect civilians."

"Excellent strategy Admiral." Lower Star Admiral Hussan remarked and Kell smiled wickedly.

* * *

Earth Date - May 4, 1958

_The Kamino Saber_, Kuat Sector, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,053

The Third Earth War - Day 673

Reich War - Day 67

* * *

"You can't take us away from the Campaign! We serve an important roll in the Seige of Kuat!" Elżbieta yelled at Admiral Kell's hologram.

"Your Brigade is joining a task force to deal with pirates. I thought you would like that." Kell replied.

"We're at war with the Nazis. Not some drunken greedy pirates. You need soldiers to fight a war." Elżbieta said.

"After the Teth Incident and risky tactics that almost cost you the battle, I can't trust you on the battlefront." the admiral replied and Elżbieta clutched her hands.

"The Teth Incident was acting on our intel and the enemy knowledge of a scout team. If I went through the proper protocols, Mengele would have escaped and all those prisoners would be lost to us. I regret nothing."

"That is why you're joining this task force. It's looser on protocol like the Kaminan navy has." Kell replied and Elżbieta hatred for the clone burned brighter.

* * *

Earth Date - May 17, 1958

_The Kamino Saber_, Sloo Sector, Mid Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,066

The Third Earth War - Day 686

Reich War - Day 80

* * *

Elżbieta stared at the open space in hatred. She has raided seven pirate bases in the time she has been part of the Task Force. While she feels better at each pirate death, she wishes that Saber Brigade was on the frontlines battling the Nazis. "Colonel. We're receiving a transmission from the _Sinop_. They're under attack from a hostile pirate fleet and requesting assistance." Captain Rancor reported.

"Make the necessary jump." Elżbieta ordered and the clone went to make the jump.

"Jumping to Vandor in 5...4...3...2...1...Jump." Rancor said as the small fleet jumped into beautiful hyperspace.

* * *

Earth Date - May 17, 1958

Vandor, Vandor System, Sloo Sector, Mid Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,066

The Third Earth War - Day 686

Reich War - Day 80

* * *

When the Battleship exited hyperspace Elżbieta saw a lone Russian Battleship fending off four old Republic _Venator_ Star Destroyers with the remnants of a fifth floating near the Soviets. "Concentrate all fire on the closet pirate ship. Once destroy go to the next until they're all destroyed and get me the Soviet commander." Elżbieta ordered and moments later the Kaminoan Battleship opened fire.

"Transmission to Captain Nikolayevich is secured Colonel." Rancor reported as the hologram of a Soviet officer appeared.

"Hello Nikolayevich. I trust that we are on time." Elżbieta greeted.

"Yes. Any longer and we'll be at the Pirates mercy." the Soviet replied as the two pirate ships remained.

"Once these last pirates are destroyed, head back to base for repairs. We'll deal with the pirates base." Elżbieta said and the Soviet nodded before the transmission ended. When the enemy ships were destroyed the Soviet ship jumped into Hyperspace. "Captain. Are the ground forces ready?"

"Yes Colonel. But we don't have a location on the pirate base." Rancor replied.

"Simple. Flying to areas with the right structure for a base and see if they open fire. They open fire, then we'll crush them." Elżbieta ordered before heading to the gunships in the main hanger. In the hanger, Crab was waiting for the colonel. "Crab."

"Oceanic Company is ready for the assault Colonel." Crab replied as the two walked onto a Gunship. Seconds later the Gunships launched out the Battleship and towards Vandor. As the Gunship flew across the planet waiting to be fired upon, the troopers were quite. Elżbieta never took much notice to the troopers, thinking they were just a tool to use to end this war with the Nazis and wipe them all out.

"Back on Earth, the soldier celebrated a great achievement to them by drinking and being idiots. You are clone troopers. Disciplined enough to not be lazy. When the enemy attacks I know I'll have the best men in the Galaxy." Elżbieta said and the troopers nodded before explosion echoed the skies.

"Pirate base located, next to a civilian settlement." a pilot reported.

"Engage the base trooper." Elżbieta ordered and the Gunship opened fire. Minutes later the Gunship doors opened and the troopers charged the pirate base. Elżbieta ignited her sabers and used the force to push the enemy's fortifications to the ground leaving the pirates exposed to blaster fire.

"Pirates are falling back to the main building. Orders?" Crab asked.

"Secured the perimeter. Once they are trapped in the building, have the ships open fire on the building." Elżbieta ordered and the armored clone nodded. Nearly ten minutes later the ship rained fire on the soon smoking base.

* * *

"Our attack was successful. The pirates have been eliminated." Elżbieta reported to Rear Admiral Torres from the base ruins.

"Have you recovered any information?" Torres asked.

"We have captured a few wound pirates and are currently searching the wreckage."

"Make sure that the prisoners are on a secured transport back to base." Torres said before the transmission ended.

"Colonel." Crab said behind Elżbieta.

"Yes Captain?" Elżbieta replied.

"One of the pirates is willing to give us a hyperspace lane route in Reich territory in exchange for his freedom." the clone reported and Elżbieta smiled.

"Bring him to me." Elżbieta ordered and the trooper brought a Quarran pirate some minutes later "Tell me more of the hyperspace lane you discussed."

"It's several hyperspace routes that my grandfather discovered when he was a smuggler. The information was passed down in the family." the pirate replied.

"We will need the coordinate to prove if they are what you claim they are."

"Ha! If you think I'll give you that information while imprisoned then you can AGH!" the Quarran said before grasping his throat as Elżbieta used the force to strangle him.

"If you are telling the truth then you would not have to worry. We will let you go." Elżbieta replied before letting the pirate go.

"Fine." the pirate said as he grabbed a Datacard from his belt pocket. "The Hyperspace Route. So will you let me go?"

"The clones will let you leave." Elżbieta said and the pirate stood up and turned. As he walked ten yards away Elżbieta ignited her lightsaber and pulled the pirate into the blade.

"Wwhhyy?" the pirate asked.

"I said the clones will let you leave. I never said I wouldn't." Elżbieta answered as the lightsaber was deactivated and the Quarren dropped to the ground lifeless.

"That was against protocol Colonel." Crab remarked.

"This is war Captain. Protocols are for the weak-willed." Elżbieta replied as she walked to a Gunship.

* * *

Earth Date - May 17, 1958

_The Kamino Saber_, Vandor Orbit, Vandor System, Sloo Sector, Mid Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,066

The Third Earth War - Day 686

Reich War - Day 80

* * *

When Elżbieta walked onto the bridge she noticed more Clone Troopers on guard. Captain Rancor ended a transmission with General Briggs who they no longer report directly to. "Rancor. What were you discussing with Briggs?" she asked.

"Just an update to Kaminoan protocols." Rancor replied and Elżbieta was suspicious.

"What are they about?"

"Sanitation. Earthlings do have several illnesses that are unique to most of the known Galaxy." Rancor answered and Elżbieta suspicions grew.

"Here are some new Hyperspace lanes in Reich territory. Send it to Eadu." Elżbieta order giving the Captain the Datachip. "Then make a jump to a Reich value target using these routes."

"We have been assigned to deal with Pirates Colonel. Going to one of these worlds would be breaking protocol." Rancor objected as Elżbieta walked past him.

"We are at war. Fighting pirates is a waste of manpower and resources. We have the routes to the Reich homeworlds. With this information, we can strike the Reich's heart." Elżbieta replied hands on her lightsabers.

"Fine." Rancor said as Elżbieta heard his communicator turn on. "Execute Order 153." he continued and Elżbieta turned to see a dozen blasters aiming at her. "Colonel Elżbieta Lewicka. You are under arrest."

"Arrest me and you'll be helping the Nazis." Elżbieta replied igniting her sabers.

"We're preserving the Clone Army honor. Now surrender." Rancor said and Elżbieta reply was the Force. She pushed the clones towards the ceiling before bringing down with force and did the same thing three times. The armored troopers were unconscious but the uniformed clones were lifeless. When a squad of troopers emerged from the lift, Elżbieta threw her shorter saber to the squad while deflecting with the other. She then jumped into the Ventilation system.

* * *

"Blastech report." Crab ordered but only silence followed.

"The lift isn't working sir." Lieutenant Dogma reported.

"Disable the escape pods and lock down the ships." Crab ordered on the comms before turning to the gathered clones. "Dogma get a few squads at the Hanger Control Center. Gunhead secure the Reactor Core with a Platoon. Bes get a squad in the Ventatlion center. Move out." he ordered and the clones separated.

* * *

As Elżbieta squeezed through the ventilation system she thought of what Rancor said._ Order 153? What is it?_ "Keep searching. There are only a few places she can hide." a trooper said.

"I know. Just move it. We'll find her." another trooper replied. Elżbieta sensed four troopers marching towards her. With the Force, she strangled the troopers until their life-force left and then dropped them. As she passed the dead troopers, she grabbed one of the dead trooper's worst comms and put it on her arm.

"Roller status report." a trooper ordered and Elżbieta knew that more troopers were searching the ventilation system. She ignited her saber and sliced open the floor beneath her. She held onto the wires and cables on the wall while the floor fell.

"What's that?" a clone asked and moments later a squad of troopers appeared beneath her. When they looked up, Elżbieta dropped down and cut them down before they could fire. She then walked through the corridors lightsaber ready.

* * *

Dogma waited for Elżbieta to march down the hall where three squads waited. Thirty brave troopers altogether had their blasters raised at the only entrance to the Hanger Controls. As the minutes passed four or some troopers passed by from now and again. When the latest four troopers passed they were met with yells and one trooper was pushed back into their sights. "Stop." the trooper said before he was pulled towards his enemy.

"This is Lieutenant Dogma! Elżbieta is heading to Hanger Control!" Dogma reported to the crew as Elżbieta came into view. "Surrender Colonel!" he ordered but Elżbieta charged and sliced the troopers down. Blaster bolts went all over while non struck Elżbieta. By the time she got to Dogma, she sliced the blaster and stabbed him in the heart.

* * *

When Elżbieta let the clone troopers drop to the ground she sensed four troopers in the control room. Two were at the controls while one was at the front door and another to the side. She pushed the door down onto the trooper standing in front and threw her sabers into the two clones at the control. When she pulled them back, they were spinning as they returned cutting the fourth trooper in half. When she took a step forward an explosion pushed her back. She stood back up she heard troopers marching from behind. She ran forward and jumped out the control room and landed on the Hanger floor were a company of clones waited with Tanks and AT-TEs. She saw Crab at the front. "Surrender Colonel. You're outgunned." the captain said and Elżbieta smiled.

"Never underestimate the Force clone." Elżbieta replied before pushing all of her might in the Force and forcing the Company, armor, and the metal floor back. Explosions and screams echoed the hanger. When she stopped the floor was ripped apart revealing the maintenance section. She jumped down to find a working ship.

* * *

Rook patrolled the Maintenance section for hours now. When the ceiling above them started to break apart the clone team took cover as debris and dead men fell. The clone pointed his blaster in different directions not wanting to be caught off guard. "This is freaky." Slick remarked.

"No kidding. This is a lot of bodies for one officer." Kicks replied.

"Shut it. Focus on your surroundings." Sarge ordered as the leg of a walker drooped ten yards in front of them.

"That was close." Slick noted.

"Keep moving troopers." Sarge ordered as he disappeared behind crates. A second later the clone yelled and was thrown to the ground. The three troops raised their blasters as Elżbieta came into their sights.

"Open fire!" Kicks ordered but Elżbieta sliced him and Slick a second later. Rook fired one lone blaster bolt which was deflected back to the trooper. He fell to the ground and for the last few seconds of life, he watched as Elżbieta jumped into a Y-Wing and flew out of the maintenance section. Minutes later the clone heard an explosion and the air was ripped out of the front of the ship.

* * *

Elżbieta watched the _Kamino Saber_ broke apart and fall towards Vandor. The two remaining _Venator_ Star Destroyers opened fire at the debris in hopes of shooting down Elżbieta. She raised her hands at _The Crusader_ and with the Force she directed the ship to _The Blade_. When both ship crashed a large debris field was created and Elżbieta felt weak from all of the energy she used in the last several hours. As she flew the ship to the planet below she remembers what her old master. _"Remember that if you go to the Dark Side, I will be there to stop you."_ Lukáš said. Elżbieta knows what her path is now. Not the Jedi, Allies, nor a civilian. Her path is to bring the Nazis to their knee and crush them no matter what. Something the Jedi or Allies seem to understand.

* * *

Earth Date - May 18, 1958

_Mandalore Warrior Legacy_, Vandor Orbit, Vandor System, Sloo Sector, Mid Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,067

The Third Earth War - Day 687

Reich War - Day 81

* * *

"I can't believe she could do this." Lukáš said as he, Master Amo, and Kam Saxon saw the remain of Saber Brigade.

"No Jedi has ever done this alone. Not even during The Jedi Purge." Saxon replied.

"We need to find her." Amo remarked. "Saxon. What do you know of Vandor?"

"Not much aside from a Mandalorian cell being located here. They could help us find her and maybe you can bring them to your command." Saxon said and Lukáš noticed Amo tensing up.

"I am a Jedi. I don't desire power and an army." Amo replied.

"You are the best chance for the Mandalorians to be reunited under a new rule. A rule that could last longer than those that came before. You and that _Goldsaber_." Saxon said and the two Jedi refocused their attention on the Brigade ruins.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thank you for continuing to read my story. I hope you all enjoy it and are safe from the chaos known as 2020. Anyways, I am writing this note because I am about to get a new part-time job so my time to write will drop a little, but I will continue because I assume most if not all enjoy this story as much as I do. Also, if anyone has a question you can send a PM(Private Message). I will try to answer as many as I could. Rember to be safe, wash your hands and be careful in public, and have hope for the future. After all, Star Wars is built on hope and hope is the strongest force in the universe. Maybe as powerful as the Force. :)**


	62. The Hunt

Earth Date - May 18, 1958

Vandor, Vandor System, Sloo Sector, Mid Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,067

The Third Earth War - Day 687

Reich War - Day 81

* * *

"No one's here sir." Saxon reported to Lukáš and Amo from the crashed Y-Wing.

"She must have headed for a settlement. The nearest one is Corubalni Spaceport. Sixty kilometers North." Amo replied as Saxon walked to the small group of Mandos and Jedi.

"If Elżbieta is there then she could get anywhere in the Galaxy." Saxon remarked and Lukáš thought of the chaos she could cause to bring down the Reich. He wished he had done better to save her from this path she walks on.

"Okay. Get on the transport and tell the pilot to head to the Spaceport. Me, Lukáš, and Saxon will take the Speeder Bikes to see if she is still traveling to the Spaceport." Amo said and moments later the trio was on the _Balutar_-Class Swoops heading to the Spaceport.

* * *

When Elżbieta arrived at the spaceport she took noticed the citizens were in small groups. Some just talked with each other while others stared at her. She bought some warm clothes to survive this cold world. The people were neutral in a sense. They weren't aggressive but they weren't nice either. Elżbieta headed for the local Cantina where the star pilots, smugglers, and pirates would no doubt be there. At the Cantina she was correct pilots, smugglers, and pirates. Elżbieta headed for the bar when someone caught her eye. A Mandalorian armored warrior but his armor wasn't Beskar, just metal. The man was talking to a elder Twi'lek male with an E-11 rifle on his hip. As she got closer to the two she listened to their conversation. "I got the job done. Time to pay up." the Mandalorian said.

"I'll have someone check out the cargo and pay you in an hour." the Twi'lek replied.

"Good." the Mandalorian said as he turned to Elżbieta's direction. "What do you want girly?"

"You're a Mandalorian or a fake with armor?" Elżbieta asked.

"Mandalorian. What do you want?" the Mando answered.

"Where are your fellow Mandalorians?"

"Dead. They have been since the Great Purge."

"We both know that's not true. Now tell me." Elżbieta commanded as she with the aid of the Force pulled him out his seat.

"If you want a fight take it outside." the bartender remarked as the Mandalorian pulled his blaster pistols out.

"Sorry Elwelk." the Mando apologized as Elżbieta grabbed her lightsabers.

"Okay Mando. How about we make a little bet. We fight. If you win then I leave you alone. If I win then you take me to your fellow Mandos." Elżbieta said.

"Deal." the Mando replied before he fired his blasters and Elżbieta ignited her saber deflecting the bolts at the walls. The Mando fire flames from his wrist and Elżbieta jumped out of the way as the others did in the Cantina. Elżbieta lifted the man to the ceiling and he dropped his blasters.

"Yield." Elżbieta ordered as she put more pressure against him causing him to yell from the pain. "Yield and the pain ends."

"I yield." he replied bitterly and Elżbieta let him drop to the ground before deactivating her sabers and walking over to the Mando.

"Now take me to your fellow Mandalorians." she ordered.

* * *

As Elżbieta and the Mando through the Spaceport, she wondered if her old master was hunting her down right now. The thought haunted her. "What's your name girly?" the Mando asked as they entered the market.

"Elżbieta and don't call me Girly." she replied and the Mandalorian shrugged.

"Okay. Names Luke." Luke said.

"After the rebel who blew up the first Death Star?"

"Yep. Parents wanted me to have a legendary name. What about you?"

"Grandmothers." Elżbieta answered as Luke went behind a stand selling old parts where a door was located.

"So why do you want with a Mandalorian army?" Luke asked as he opened the door.

"Revenge on the Reich. On Earth, they took everything about me. My home, family, everything was taken away from me by them. I'm going to tear them down." Elżbieta replied with hate in her eyes as the two walked through the door into the sewers.

"Vengeance. The sin in all war." Luke said as the reached a second door which he opened. The inside was filled with armored Mandalorians each of which eyed Elżbieta with suspicion.

"Who are you?" one warrior asked as they step in front of Elżbieta and Luke.

"Elżbieta and I'm here for an army." Elżbieta replied.

"Anyway to have us in your army is through the Captain." the warrior said as he moved out of the two's way.

"Who's the Captain?" Elżbieta asked as they continued walking.

"He's our leader. He was born on Mandalore a year before the Purge. He doesn't remember the city dome nor the vast desert from wars past." Luke answered and minutes later they reached a large room.

"Luke Ser. Who is this woman?" a warrior in Beskar armor asked.

"Elżbieta and I assume that you're the Captain?" Elżbieta replied.

"Yes and what do you want?" the Captain asked.

"I want these Mandalorians in my army. Let's negotiate." Elżbieta replied and the Captain laughed.

"We survived by staying out of Galactic conflicts. I will not let my people die in another conflict."

"Fine. I know you Mandalorians value honor more than anything else. Which is how I got Luke to bring me to you so I can challenge you for these Mandalorians." Elżbieta replied and the present Mandalorians turned to each other in whispers.

"I accept." Captain said as he ignited a blue blade lightsaber much to Elżbieta's surprise. "Surprised I see. We salvaged this saber from a lost Clone Wars battle on Ryloth. It's not too early to Yield."

"Having a lightsaber is one thing." Elżbieta replied as she ignited her sabers and the Mandalorians whispered more. "But it is another to know how to use them." she continued before the two charged each other. Elżbieta went for both sides while the Captain defended himself. Elżbieta made quick and random attacks from both sides forcing the Mando to stay on the defensive. In one quick stroke, she sliced the Captain's left handoff. He yelled in pain but kept his grip of the lightsaber in his right hand. He jettisons into the air with a deactivated saber on his belt and blaster in hand. He fired blaster bolts which Elżbieta deflected. She raised her hand and pushed the Mando to the ceiling and force him back down. She did the same thing four times before pushing towards a wall where she let him go. The Mando got to his knees when Elżbieta pulled him towards her ignited saber. The saber went clean through the Captain's heart. When the saber was deactivated she let the Mando drop the ground lifeless. She grabbed the old lightsaber and attached it to her belt. She ignited the saber in her right hand and raised it in the air, the Mandalorians kneeled at their new leader. "Mandalorians! No more shall you hide in the sewers! There is a war in the galaxy those will consumed not only this galaxy but the universe! The Reich will bring death, destruction, and hatred to the Galax! The Empire is nothing compared to the Nazis! They have done things that so few could imagine! I know this because I witness their evil! We will end them for the Galaxy! For FREEDOM!"

"For FREEDOM!" the Mandalorians yelled and Elżbieta walked towards Luke.

"You shall be my second in command. Have the army travel to the Hutt Palace on Tatooine." Elżbieta ordered and the Mando nodded before walking off.

* * *

When Lukáš, Amo, and Saxon arrived at the Spaceport the Mandalorian team they sent ahead was waiting for them. "Status." Saxon ordered.

"Four Mandalorians up ahead. Don't look friendly." one warrior replied and Lukáš saw the four men. None wore Beskar armor.

"Amo." Lukáš said.

"I'll try peacefully." Amo replied as he walked up to the four warriors. Lukáš noticed on with his a comlink in his hand. Seconds later the Mandos opened fire and Amo's lightsaber was deflecting the blaster bolts.

"Open fire!" Saxon ordered and the Mandalorians traded fire. Moments later the enemy was killed.

"What happened?" one of the friendly warriors asked.

"Elżbieta." Lukáš said knowing that his old padawan would attempt to keep them out.

"We need to move in if we want to take her." Saxon replied as the Mandalorian ship exploded.

"Saxon! Get the ship to blockade this port! Move-in!" Amo ordered and the small group charged into the town. Mandalorians ambushed the group costing their enemy lives. Lukáš slashed his saber at many enemies as they reached the docks. He could see the Allie ship descending down to them. "Elżbieta will be trapped here."

"Oh will I?" Elżbieta replied from behind. Lukáš turned to see her with three dozen Mandalorians. "My plan is already going according to plan."

"Elżbieta. Surrender. I don't want this to end in bloodshed." Lukáš pleaded as she ignited her lightsabers.

"The Jedi have failed and so have the Allies. I will rage war against the Reich and end them." his old padawan replied. "Attack!" she yelled and the Mandalorians opened fire. The Allies troops rushed toward cover as friendly Mandos descended from above raining down hell. Lukáš saw Elżbieta speeding toward the end of the dock and he rushed to stop her. She saw him and swung her sabers at him which he blocked. She then began to strike from both sides quickly and swiftly keeping him on the defensive. Amo soon joined equalling the duel. But Elżbieta showed tiredness as if she had fought a duel not long ago. The two Jedi turned their defensive towards an offensive forcing Elżbieta to back up to the edge. At the edge, she swung her left saber towards Lukáš so he attempted to block it but at the last second Elżbieta turned his saber off and ignited it again after it passed his saber. In response he back up quickly but the saber slices his arm. He yelled in pain and Elżbieta Force pushed Amo toward the fighting before jumping off the dock. Seconds later a ship sped past with the rear door closing covering Elżbieta.

* * *

"Jumping into Hyperspace." Luke reported to Elżbieta from the cockpit. She was in the hold thinking of the pain she caused to her old master. One of the few people in her life to show mercy and kindness to her. She betrayed him and nearly killed him. Elżbieta began to wonder if the Dark Side was truly the path to go. "You're all right back there?"

"Yeah." Elżbieta replied as she walked to the cockpit.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was a prisoner in hell, then freed so I can join the Jedi Order but I left it after the Battle of Kamino and became an officer. I was betrayed by my troops and now all those who have treated me well and kindly are hunting me down. Is this the path I was meant for?" Elżbieta replied without thinking.

"Who knows. We all have our own path. We fight for our own reasons. I fight for Mandalore. You fight to end the Reich. The path is up to us. This is the way." Luke replied and Elżbieta didn't felt better.

* * *

"This mechanic arm will have to do until we get back to base." Saxon said to Lukáš and Amo. "Good battle scar Jedi." he continued before walking away.

"I still can't believe she did it." Lukáš remarked as he stared at the metal.

"She is on the Dark Side now. There's nothing we can do now. All we can do is track her and sadly end her." Amo replied and Lukáš was still shocked at the battle.


	63. Siege of Mon Cala: Part One

Earth Date - May 19, 1958

Mon Cala City, Mon Cala, Mon Calamari System, Calamari Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,068

The Third Earth War - Day 688

Reich War - Day 82

* * *

"The monarchy had last far too long. It had caused tension between the Mon Calamari and Quarren for many years. The Battle of Mon Cala proves this. The casualties were high, what will the death count be in the next Civil War?" Quarren Garg Krolmonx said to the gathered people of Mon Cala.

"This looks bad." Admiral Ackbar noted to General Organa on D'Qar.

"Indeed." Leia replied as General Nossor Ri swam to Garg.

"Garg. Mon Cala has been loyal to the Old Republic, Rebellion, and now the New Republic. The Reich true colors have been shown as being worse than the Empire." Nossor Ri said to his fellow Quarren.

"What evidence? The one from the 'Allies'? A group that has been raiding Kuat and Fondor letting the innocents suffer from starvation and death? The Allies have shown their colors as cruel warlords." Garg replied before turning to his followers. "King Ech-Char's rule is at an end. The Reich is the key to true freedom. If the monarchy wants war then let there be war." he continued before leaving with his followers. Ackbar shook his head in sadness.

"It reminds you of the Clone Wars doesn't it?" Leia asked the Admiral.

"Yes. I lost good men during those dark days." Ackbar answered as Nossor Ri swam to the Admiral. "I'll have to let you go General."

"May the Force be with you and Mon Cala Admiral." Leia said before the transmission ended as Ri arrive to the Admiral.

"Hello Nossor Ri. It has been a long time." Ackbar greeted the General.

"Indeed. Let's swim Admiral." Ri replied and the two began to swim through the tunnels. "So why have you returned Admiral?"

"To see how bad the situation on Mon Cala was."

"Don't worry. We survived worse than some rebels."

"We both know rebellions have lasting effects. Remember the Civil War."

"I remember. I was tortured and Mon Cala suffered greatly with King Lee Char's death following the rebel's attempt to gain a fleet." the General replied bitterly.

"If this rebellion grows Mon Cala could lose greatly." Ackbar remarked.

"I know. Security has been increased and all non-military craft has been ordered to dock in deep New Republic space." Ri replied as the tunnel in front of them exploded and the water was rushed out. Ackbar and Nossor Ri managed to stay in the tunnel. "Are you alright Admiral?"

"Yes. You?"

"Fine." Ri replied. "Assassination attempt. We're lucky."

"Who would try to kill us?"

"Rebel extremist is my guess." Nossor Ri replied as the two swam back to where they came from.

* * *

"We failed the attack sir." CT reported to his employer Garg Krolmonx.

"I hired you to kill Nossor Ri and you couldn't handle that simple task." Garg replied signaling his guards to shot the mercenary.

"Hey you hired me to kill the squid and I will." CT remarked much to the present Quarren annoyance before the guards shot him.

"Take his body away. I have to check the status of our associates." Garg ordered and the guards began to move the body while the Quarren sent a transmission to the 'Landing site'. When Nue Nesor hologram appeared on the Quarran's desk. "Nue. What is the situation on the army?"

"Eighty-nine percent have landed and ready for combat." Nue reported and Garg smiled.

"Good. Tomorrow we shall strike."

* * *

Earth Date - May 19, 1958

Mon Cala, Mon Calamari System, Calamari Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,068

The Third Earth War - Day 688

Reich War - Day 82

* * *

General Khen Etiir traveled to the capital on a Turbo Sled Pike with an army of Aqua Droids and scuba troops behind. His army was hired by the Mon Cala rebel to conquer the planet for the Reich. If they were successful, the political aftermath will be a headache but the Nautolan wasn't one for politics. All he cared about was the paycheck. "General." Nue said as she sped right beside him.

"Yes." Khen replied.

"Once we reach the city, it'll be nightfall. Get your _Phase One_ troops to the coral as quickly as you can. Make sure to kill anyone who sees you." she ordered much to the General's annoyance.

"That's five thousand droids. It'll be tricky."

"I don't care. We hired you so do your job." she replied before speedy away.

* * *

Earth Date - May 20, 1958

Mon Cala City, Mon Cala, Mon Calamari System, Calamari Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,069

The Third Earth War - Day 689

Reich War - Day 83

* * *

Fic Wurcubb was patrolling the city when an explosion echoed across the waters. The Mon Calamari turned to see the buildings falling to the bottom of the sea. Moments later Auqa droids burst from the coral underneath them opening fire. Fic fired his rifle at the advancing army. "This is patrol C-25! Aqua droids are engaging u-agh!" a soldier near Fic reported before being shot. Fic and the remaining soldier retreated back to cover from the many droids. The droids split into groups spreading out into the city. Minutes later the Guard arrived to defend the city from the droids but to little avail as more droids and troops entered the city all around. The outnumbering enemy wiped out the Mon Calamari guard.

* * *

"Follow me Admiral." Nossor Ri ordered Ackbar as explosions echoed the city.

"What is going on General?" Ackbar asked the Quarren.

"Droids, offworlders, and rebels have launched an attack on the capital. The guard is losing ground to an attack force of thousands. We need to escape."

"What about the King?"

"I placed more guards with heavier weaponry to protect him." Ri replied. "We'll head to the caves and hide until nightfall. Then we'll leave to recruit more soldiers for a counterattack."

"Agreed. I'll contact the Resistance as well." Ackbar added as the two swam down to the dark caves.

* * *

"The city is ours." Nue reported to Garg in the throne room. "The king is our captive. Nossor Ri and Ackbar escaped I'm afraid, but I expect the Mon Calamari and Quarran to respect our rule with the king in our custody."

"Excellent. Send a transmission to the New Republic stating that we are formally leaving them and joining the Reich. I'll tell the Reich myself." Garg ordered.

"Yes sir." Nue replied before swimming way to do as order leaving Garg alone with Khen.

"So when am I getting paid?" the General asked.

"Soon. Don't you worry about that."

* * *

Earth Date - May 20, 1958

D'Qar, Illeenium System, Sanbra Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,069

The Third Earth War - Day 689

Reich War - Day 83

* * *

"Mon Cala has fallen. The Reich is about to gain the world." Admiral Ackbar reported to General Organa and the Resistance command. Poe clutched his fist thinking that they could do more with the Allies help, but he hasn't been able to track them. When an Allie battle site has been reported, he and a few pilots head out to only find the aftermath of devastating battles. No clues to their whereabouts or military strength.

"General. We need to send assistance to the Mon Calas." Poe said as Ackbar's transmission ended.

"Agreed but we don't have the resources to do so." Leia replied.

"Maybe the Allies do. They have been launching devastating attacks on their worlds far from their main territory boundary."

"Perhaps. In which case, Poe I want you to go to Mon Cala but stay out of a battle. Find the Allies. Nothing else." Leia ordered sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Poe replied.

* * *

Earth Date - May 20, 1958

_Bismark B_, Vardos Orbit, Jinata System, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,069

The Third Earth War - Day 689

Reich War - Day 83

* * *

Generaloberst Gerhardt was on his ship's bridge when a message from the Führer appeared on his Datapad.

_Gerhardt, send the 21st Sub Corps and 122nd Fleet to Mon Cala._

_Leave Vardos and have your forces report to Kuat._

"Kapitän Drarvee. Send a message to the 21st Sub Corps and 122nd Fleet and have them guard Mon Cala. Have our fleet report to Kuat." the Generaloberst ordered.

"Yes sir." Drarvee replied and within minutes the fleet was in hyperspace.

* * *

Earth Date - May 20, 1958

Allies Command Base, Eadu, Eadu System, Bheriz Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,069

The Third Earth War - Day 689

Reich War - Day 83

* * *

Vuxall watched as the hologram changed from the Eadu fleet to Mon Cala. "The Reich has official control of the planet Mon Cala. It is an important world in the Outer Rim. Home to a vast shipyard that helped the Rebel Alliance in freeing the Galaxy from the Empire." Rear Admiral Torres reported and Vuxall sighed.

"We need to liberate the world from the Reich." Lower Star Admiral Hussan remarked.

"Agreed. All submersible Allie forces will engage the Reich on Mon Cala along with space support. We free Mon Cala and the Reich will suffer from the loss." Vuxall ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - May 20, 1958

Hutt Palace, Tatooine, Tatoo System, Arkanis Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,069

The Third Earth War - Day 689

Reich War - Day 83

* * *

"The Mon Cala monarchy is no more and the Mon Cala Democratic Legion is now the sole rulers of Mon Cala. This is an official address of succession from the New Republic. We shall join the Reich and it's glorious rule." Garg Krolmonx said from a hologram live to the galaxy and Elżbieta wanted to put her sabers into the Quarren fool.

"What can you tell me about Mon Cala?" Elżbieta asked Luke.

"Fought the Separatist and the Empire. It has a great shipyard and is strategically important. It's also a water world with cities above and below the surface." Luke replied and Elżbieta clutched her fist.

"Then we strike Mon Cala and gain a fleet for the war. Prep all Mandalorians." Elżbieta ordered.

"Yes General."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone. I'm letting you all know that I might not update for the next few days due to a writing block and personal life. I will keep writing because I like to write and keep people entertained during these dark times. Have a good day and hope for a better tomorrow.**


	64. Siege of Mon Cala: Part Two

Earth Date - May 24, 1958

Mon Cala, Mon Calamari System, Calamari Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,073

The Third Earth War - Day 693

Reich War - Day 87

* * *

Governor Garg Krolmonx watched as Orca Subfighters, Manta Droid Subfighters, and TE Swimmers patrolled the city. When the Reich showed up in full force, the rebellious planet fell under their rule. The king is still under house arrest and Khen forces are still here but lost nearly eighteen thousand troops and have around two thousand left. For right now the Reich owes his forces hundreds of millions of credits and he is wanting to be paid sooner rather than later. Garg has his own plans for the General. When Khen swam into the Governor's office Garg noticed the Nautolan was angry. "Hello General. How are you on this glorious day?"

"Enough Garg. I want my credits and getting off this world." Khen replied.

"I'm the Governor of Mon Cala general. I have to deal with the rebellion. If you want your credits, talk to the Reich Treasury on Bespin." Garg said harshly.

"I have many times, but they ignore me saying I'm not a Reich citizen nor a Reich employee so they won't give me any credits. So pay up or I'll the New Republic about the oppression of Mon Cala."

"Fine." Garg said as he pulled a blaster from his desk and fired it at the Mercenary. He turned on the comms to direct his forces. "Generaloberst Kelling. Send some troops to eliminate Khen's forces. Salvage the droids and weapons for our use."

"Yes Governor." Kelling replied.

* * *

"Manta's incoming. Stay low." Aftab Ackbar ordered his few dozen troops in the cover of seaweed as five Subfighters passed them. The small rebellion was heading to rendezvous Aftab's father and Nossor Ri in the caves beneath the capital. A two-day journey under present circumstances. He knows that war is here and that he'll need all the help he can get. Even if it is the Allies or Resistance.

* * *

"This is Dac City Aqua patrol Minor 26 status report. No sign of rebel craft in the area." Lieutenant Saw Rives reported from his Orca Subfighter. The Orca's body was shaped like an A-Wing but instead of jets, it has propellers. Armed with a dozen torpedoes, deflector shields, heavy blaster cannons, and Ion cannons. REICH CE-E32132 or Cee to his fellow soldiers checked his scanners and sonar for any enemy units. One blip appeared.

"Enemy unit forty-three feet twenty-nine degrees West." Cee reported.

"Open fire." Saw ordered and Cee fired his blasters. An explosion of bubbles appeared immediately.

"What are these fishheads thinking?" REICH CE-A1232 or Loud asked.

"Loud." Saw said.

"Sorry sir." Lud replied. Saw believes that all life is equal but the clone believes in something much different. That human was of higher use.

* * *

"Dive!" Elżbieta ordered and the Mandalorian army jumped off of the transports and Gunships with OMS Devilfish Subs. Elżbieta sped her sub into a coral-covered structure with her army of one point three thousand behind her. The attack was simple. Transports send the sea units to the ocean before raiding Dac City with the few fighters. For now, Elżbieta leads her forces towards the cave system deep in the coral. Luke sped next to the General.

"Reich structure seven klicks forty degrees Southeast." Luke reported.

"Send a few squads to scout it out. If it poses a threat spy on it." Elżbieta ordered and Luke nodded.

* * *

"Enemy fighters incoming!" Paz Tur reported to the Mandalorian air fleet as hundreds of Vultures entered their view. Within moments the skies were lite into ablaze. Reih Brulda was piloting a YT-2000 Transport giving the fighters' support.

"Guv we got a tail!" Reih yelled to her upper gunner.

"I see it!" Guv replied as blaster bolts rocked the ship.

"Three incoming from starboard!" Sih yelled as Reih swerved the ship to avoid crashing into a Mando fighter.

"Deflectors are burning up!" Reih yelled as alarms began to ring across the cockpit. "GUV!"

"Got him!" Guv replied seconds later. "Kark."

"What is it?" Reih asked.

"Squadron incoming heading to our six!" the gunner replied before the transport took a beating. Minutes later the ship lost its engines and began to dive down.

"Get ready for a crash landing!" Reih yelled moments before the ship dove into the ocean. The ship's interior began to flood as she got out of the cockpit and into the common room where Guv and Sih were waiting.

"What's the plan?" Sih asked.

"Grab the scuba gear and head for Dac." Reih ordered as the water reached their knees.

* * *

Earth Date - May 26, 1958

Mon Cala, Mon Calamari System, Calamari Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,075

The Third Earth War - Day 695

Reich War - Day 89

* * *

Elżbieta has been ambushing Nazi subs for days now. They created a temporally Command Center deep in the coral reefs with a Manta Subfighter tower near it. Patrols travel by every ten hours giving the small army room to send their enemy to hell. They raided enemy supply subs giving the small army more supplies and weapons for their war against the Nazis. Luke swam into the Command Center with two rescued Mon Calamari and Quarren behind him. "We got good news General. Intel tells us of a Reich Prison transport under heavy guard. Four TE-Swimmers and several Orca Subfighters squadrons are escorting the transport." Elżbieta rubbed her chin at the intel. Prison Transports for civilians and infantry were usually guarded by one squadron of Orcas so this prisoner transfer must have a high profile prisoner.

"How did we got the intel?" Elżbieta asked.

"We tried a new frequency and discovered the intel."

"When?"

"Two days."

"What's their path?"

"Heading to the Manta Tower from the East before heading to Dac City." Luke replied and Elżbieta smiled with a plan.

"Plant explosives around its foundation. Prepare the Subs and captured TE-Swimmers to ambush the transport."

"Yes General." Luke replied before swimming out. Elżbieta smiled knowing that they were about to score a victory.

* * *

Luke swam to the Manta Tower with the help of his Aqua Jetpack. It held extra oxygen, one torpedo, and had propellor to aid the wearer. He had a squad of natives with him to begin the tower's destruction. They used the coral as cover to get close to the enemy tower that held maybe a hundred Mantas. At the rocky foundation, he planted his explosives while the rest of the squad planted theirs. After five minutes all of the explosives were ready to blow in two days. The day that the transport will arrive.

* * *

Ackbar had waited in the coral caves for several days waiting for Aftab's forces to arrive. These caves remained the Admiral of the Clone Wars when Nossor Ri and the Separatists forced him and at the time Prince Lee-Char to these very caves. Now he and Nossor Ri waited for the young commander to arrive to assist them. When Aftab arrived he saluted the General and Admiral. "Reporting for duty sir."

"Good. Is there anyone else?" Nossor Ri asked.

"No sir. They are fighting back against the Reich sir but are losing men." Aftab reported.

"Have you received any news of the Resistance?" Admiral Ackbar asked his son.

"They contacted us yesterday. They're dropping off supplies thirty klicks to the West of the capital in three days from now. There will also be a transport to get you out of here if you wish."

"Mon Cala needs you Admiral. You are a symbol just like the King. Leave now and the people will lose hope." Nossor Ri remarked and the old Mon Calamari rubbed his chin.

"Permission to speak sir." Aftab asked.

"Granted." Nossor Ri replied.

"The Admiral is a symbol but the New Republic needs to know what is going on Mon Cala. Your fight is now on Mon Cala yet. I don't like the Resistance or Allies but they need you. We're be the rebels on Mon Cala while you fight against the Reich as you did during the Galactic Civil War. We'll keep the Reich forces here to help the galaxy." Aftab said much to Nossor Ri's surprise. The Admiral turned to his son.

"Then I'll meet with the Resistance. I trust that the fate of Mon Cala is safe in both of your hands." Ackbar replied and the two nodded. "Good. Until then I'll help lay siege against the Reich."

* * *

Earth Date - May 28, 1958

Mon Cala, Mon Calamari System, Calamari Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,077

The Third Earth War - Day 697

Reich War - Day 91

* * *

Elżbieta watched as the enemy convoy got closer. When the first two Orca Squadrons arrived she pressed the explosives trigger and a cloud of bubbles floated up as the Tower fell to the seafloor. "ATTACK!" Elżbieta ordered and the two Companies engaged the enemy. The transport was disabled and the captured TE-Swimmers blow the enemy TE-Swimmers apart. TE-Swimmer were similar to an AT-Swimmer but had torpedoes on the side, four blaster cannon turrets at the front, a cockpit similar to an AT-TE, and the main cannon on the top with a seal seat. The Orcas were difficult to shot down but five minutes later the Orcas were nothing but scrap. Elżbieta headed for the damaged transport. When she arrived Luke had the sub opened flooding the interior leaving the unprepared Nazis inside to drown while a Mon Calamari swam out with cuffs on. Elżbieta sliced the cuffs off with her saber and the native rubbed his hands.

"A Jedi. I haven't seen one of you since the Battle of Mon Cala in the Clone Wars." the alien said.

"I'm not a Jedi. Not anymore. We better get a move on before the Reich discovered you escaped." Elżbieta replied and the army started to fall back to base. "Why do the Nazis want you in prison?"

"I'm Admiral Hesz Babe of the Mon Calamari Fleet and support of the King. Now, who are you?" Hesz asked.

"General Elżbieta Lewicka. We're fighting the Nazi regime. I command a small army but we need a navy. So we came here to recruit a navy." Elżbieta answered. "My goal is to send everything I have at their capital and kill their leadership. Then ended their ideas across the Galaxy."

"Do you seek vengeance?" Hesz asked.

"Yes. I was a victim of their evil on Earth. I lost everything and now I'm making sure others don't suffer the same fate."

"That is sad and noble. I see why you came here. We have great ships and excellent commanders."

"Are there any ships we can get access to?"

"Yes. Before the Reich invaded I had a small fleet of twenty ships jump to Coruscant. If the Reich capital falls so does its forces here."

"What about you?"

"I still have a home to fight for." Hesz replied and Elżbieta nodded at the Admiral in respect.

"We'll leave the captured TE-Swimmers and subs for your use. We'll nab a few ships and get off of Mon Cala. I promise to return in force." Elżbieta said and the Admiral chuckled.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. That is a rule in war."

* * *

Reih smiled at the sight of a Reich fuel station in flames. She had lead Sih and Guv on dozens of ambushes breaking down the Nazi's power in Dac. "This is Elżbieta to all Mandalorians in Dac City. Get a ship and prepare to jump to base for rendezvous." the General ordered statically.

"Sound like she's planning something big." Guv remarked.

"You heard here. Time to leave Mon Cala." Reih replied as the Nazi's firefighters arrived.

* * *

"Are you certain these new protocols are necessary?" Garg asked Generaloberst Kelling. Kelling wants to imprison the Mon Calamari and Quarren citizens under SS supervision.

"These are your orders Garg. Follow them or I'll place someone more competent than you." Kelling threatened before the transmission ended. Garg began to wonder if allying with the Reich was a good idea.

* * *

Earth Date - May 29, 1958

Mon Cala, Mon Calamari System, Calamari Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,078

The Third Earth War - Day 698

Reich War - Day 92

* * *

When Elżbieta walked onto the docks in Dac she almost collapsed from being in the ocean too long. The Mandalorian fare much better but still struggled the same as her. She walked through the city pushing Nazi armor down while her army shot the armored infantry. Their target was a Mon Calamari Merchant Cruser that was being dismantled for scrap. The ship wasn't heavily armored but it will do. Rebel natives appeared to ambush the Nazi forces. As Elżbieta march through the city three Vulture droids began to descend towards them. She reached with the Force and crushed the fighters. Nothing will be in her way.

* * *

Poe descended to the ocean surface with Red Squadron escorting Cobalt Squadron with the supplies and one B-Wing transport for the Admiral. "Dropping supplies." Cobalt Leader reported and Poe saw crates drop into the ocean.

"Admiral is secured." the Transport pilot reported.

"Okay everyone. Time to go before the Reich find out we're here." Poe ordered and the Resistance ships began to speed to open space. When the ships were in space BB-8 began to put in the coordinates. Seconds later several ships exited hyperspace. Cruisers, Star Destroyers, and other ships that he never has seen before. Moments later the ships opened fire. "Evasive maneuvers!" Poe ordered swerving his fighter.

"Incoming fighters!" Snap reported as hundreds of fighters exited the capital ships.

"Three RSDs closing in!" another pilot reported.

"Jump to hyperspace!" Ackbar ordered as the scanners picked up a merchant ship heading towards them. Poe knew that this was a battle that'll ripe them to shreds but it was a battle that still needed to be fought. Moments later he jumped into hyperspace with the rest of the Resistance ships.

* * *

"Enemy ships coming in." Green Four Spaceman Richards reported and Staff Sergeant Blake Riddle Jr ready his _Vought F-11 Spacefighter_ for combat. His father died at the end of the Second Earth force over the skies of Sobek Four and now he's fighting Nazis on the other side of the galaxy. When the enemy Vultures, V-Wings, and V-20s opened fire, Blake didn't hesitate to shot down the enemy.

"Lost my tail! Can't maneuver!" Green Seven Spaceman Vill yelled.

"BUZZDROIDS!" Green Eight Spark yelled and Blake saw the clone's fighter being torn apart. Seconds later the clone screamed as he was ejected from the fighter by the droids. The droids left the fighter alone and floated towards more Allie fighters. This battle is a hellish battle above the skies.

* * *

"Enemy V-Wings on approach." Falcone Four Run reported as the Y-Wing Squadron sped towards the enemy shipyard on the planet's surface where a dozen Mon Calamari ships were located. First Sergeant Alan Pierce guided his bomber towards the enemy V-Wings.

"Ready Gunner?" Alan asked his rear gunner.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Gunner replied as the fighters and bombers exchanged fire. Alan headed straight for the cruiser with his finger on the Proton Torpedo release trigger. As he got closer cannon fire opened fire from the sea.

"Incoming fire from below the surface." Alan reported to the fleet as his squadron fired their torpedoes.

* * *

"X-Wing on my tail!" REICH CE-T3212 yelled as Kapitän Koloman Bernstein fired at an ARC-200 Starfighter.

"REICH CE-T23213. Deal with REICH CE-T3212 tail. REICH CE-T32232 with me." Koloman ordered as he headed for an Allie Carrier. The Kapitän underestimated the Carrier's defensive capabilities and was quickly killed.

* * *

Earth Date - May 29, 1958

_Journey Man IV_, Mon Cala, Mon Calamari System, Calamari Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,078

The Third Earth War - Day 698

Reich War - Day 92

* * *

Elżbieta had watched the battle take place while the crew sailed the ship to a safe Hyperspace jump location. The Reich forces were slowly overwhelmed and crushed. She wished that this cruiser was a warship so she could destroy some Nazis before escaping this world so that she would raise a navy to win this war. "We're ready to jump to Coruscant." Luke reported to the General.

"Good. The sooner we get that fleet the better." Elżbieta replied wondering if her old master was in that battle. She could sense him still but he was not close which was a blessing to her. Moments later the ship was in hyperspace far from the battle.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I sorry if this was rushed but when I was finishing up the last chapter my writer's block came into effect and I did publish it until a few days later. My block is better now but it still is lingering but I hope it won't affect the story too much. If it does I'm sorry. I hope you are enjoying this story and that you're safe during these crazy dark times.**


	65. House Crast

Earth Date - June 1, 1958

Allies Command Base, Eadu, Eadu System, Bheriz Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,081

The Third Earth War - Day 701

Reich War - Day 95

* * *

Hax Amo was in the wilderness alone with the rain as his company. The galaxy was becoming clouded is darkness. His future was clouded. He was a Jedi and leader of the recovering Mandalorians. As a Jedi, he must never seek power, but as a Mandalorian leader, he must gain power to keep the Mandalorian army under his control. This war had forced him to limit himself but the Allies need the Mandalorians if they are too survive. As the rain dropped on him he sensed Kam Saxon walking behind him. "Master Amo. We're receiving a transmission from House Crast. They want to meet." Saxon reported and Amo knew of House Crast. The House was one of the most powerful Mandalorian Houses before the Maul took over Mandalore. When the Sith took over, House Crast followed him because he won the right to control the world. After the Siege of Mandalore, they went into hiding to avoid the New Republic and soon the Empire. No one has ever heard from them since then. Many believed that they went extinct but that is not the case.

"Where?" Amo asked.

"Orto Plutonia." Saxon replied.

"When?"

"Three days."

"I'll go alone. Make sure the men are prepared for more Mandalorians." Amo ordered hoping that he will not take control of the House.

* * *

Earth Date - June 1, 1958

_Bismark B_, Kuat Orbit, Kuat System, Kuat Sector, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,081

The Third Earth War - Day 701

Reich War - Day 95

* * *

"This meeting is of extreme importance Generaloberst. If we gain the loyalty of House Crast then we'll have a powerful ally in our fight against the Allies." Führer Baumeister said to Gerhardt via holo message.

"The Mandalorians will be under our control. Of that, I promise." Gerhardt replied.

"Good. We can not let the Allies take control of these Mandalorians or else we will suffer a defeat." the Führer added glaring at the Generaloberst before ending the transmission. Gerhardt began his preparations for Orto Plutonia.

* * *

Earth Date - June 4, 1958

House Crast Fortress, Orto Plutonia, Pantora System, Sujimis Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,084

The Third Earth War - Day 704

Reich War - Day 99

* * *

As Amo landed his fighter in the fortress lower hanger he saw dozens of non-Beskar armored men and women. Three of which stood in front of his fighter. As he got out the female Mandalorian in the center walked towards him. Her helmet, shoulder pads, and torso armor are Beskar with white paint for camouflage on this world. "Hello Jedi Master Hax Amo. I am Lass Feln. Follow me." Lass said before walking away with Amo following. He sensed something was wrong and kept his hand on his lightsaber. After ten minutes of walking around the base, they arrived at a Mandalorian style door. When Lass opened it Amo saw five metal men with the Nazi Swastica on them. The Jedi ignited his saber in a defensive stance while the General Grievous looking droid ignited two sabers. The droid charged and to be stopped by a Deflector Shield.

"That is enough." a woman said over some speaker. "I am Busloo Crast. Leader of House Crast."

"What is this woman? This is a meeting of an alliance! Why would you bring the enemy here?" the droid asked.

"We are Mandalorians Generaloberst. Our people have been in hiding for many years because of no true leader of Mandalore. We only have this meeting between the Reich and Allies because of the Jedi's blade." Busloo replied and Amo deactivated his saber. "For once since the Siege of Mandalore, there is a chance to reunite Mandalore. You both are here to prove who is worthy."

"You want us to fight?" Amo remarked.

"You will be tested in three tests." Busloo said as a door opened on the other side of the door revealing a Mandalorian.

"Generaloberst follow Kandor to your room with your droids. Deviate from his path and we will kill you. Jedi follow Lass. The first test is in three hours." Busloo ordered and the two did as ordered. Amo knew that the Nazi would be plotting to kill the Jedi so Amo studied the fortress as he walked. After five minutes Lass led the Jedi into a room with a bed and a holoprojector. The door closed leaving the Jedi alone. He studied the holoprojector and realized that he has no control to power it on. Which makes this important for the tests. Amo stayed in the room for three hours and a Mandalorian woman appeared on the Holo Projector. "Hello warriors. The first test is on strategy. Gerhardt, you shall command twenty thousand B1 Battle Droids, five thousand B2 Super Battle Droids, twenty HailFire Droids, four hundred AAT Tanks, and three hundred Droid Enforcers. Jedi you will have twentyone hundred Mandalorians, twenty tanks, ten Shadow VI Combat Airspeeder, and six Gauntlet Squadrons. Each side needs to take the opponent's Command while defending your own. There will be natural landscapes along with native lifeforms. The planet which shall be used is Orto Plutonia itself. Begin."

With that moment the holoprojector showed the battlefield. His Command was a large Tor with several Tors near him and a Canyon three clicks behind him. The enemy was already marching his Droid Enforces into the neutral space. Amo ordered his fighters to intercept the Droids. He then placed the Airspeeders on a Tor eight klicks ahead of command, the tanks behind another Tor four kicks ahead, and the Mandalorians at the Command to fire rockets at armor and blasters at infantry. The Command had a dozen Turbolasers with a larger range which makes defending better. The Jedi's plan was to defend for every bit of land. When the Enforces were destroyer he ordered the fighters to engage any enemy units that advanced. The enemy responded by sending his army in full force. The AAT's opened fire on the fighter but were slow which gave the fighters time to maneuver but was difficult to the numbers. Amo knew that his force could stand this kind of attack. He ordered a squad of Mandalorians to outflank the enemy but not to engage and head for the Nazi's Command. He figured that if the Nazi was sending a large number that he was sending everything in hopes to crush the Jedi and let the Command Turbolaser guard. Turbolasers that are ineffective against small infantry numbers. When the enemy army reached Amo's territory the Airspeeder engaged the AATs while the fighters left engaged the Hailfires still in neutral space. The last of the fighters were destroyed with the Hailfires while the Airspeeders destroyer three-fourths of the AATs. As the enemy got closer Amo check to see that the squad was halfway there. Soon the enemy droids went passed the tanks which rolled over many B1s and blasting the enemy causing chaos. Almost five minutes passed before the tanks were destroyed along with several thousands of droids. The Jedi check to see that the squad was in his enemy territory only for them to be wiped out. Amo figured that the Nazi left some forces behind to trick the Jedi into thinking that his enemy put everything for the attack. _Clever_. Amo thought as he had the Trubolasers open fire on the closet droids and the Mandalorians to fly over the army firing rocket at the tanks and blasting the infantry. Gerhardt had his tanks fire at the Command and B1s and B2s open fire at the Mandalorians. The AAts were destroyed before the Mandalorians used all of their rockets so he had them fire the remaining at the B2s. After around ten minutes of battle, the Mandalorian fell to the outnumbering army but the Trubolasers still function. His enemy force was slowly wiped out as the Gerhardt sent more B1s and five Hailfires into Neutral Space. The Hailfires stopped right before the Turbolaser's range and fired their rockets at the Command damaging most of the Turbolaser leaving only one. Amo ordered it to fire when the enemy is the center of its range. The Nazi had the B1s stop for the Hailfires to advance to mock the Jedi. When the Hailfires reaching the center the last Trubolaser fired and the droids were blown apart leaving only B1s. Amo wished he could see the Nazi's face. The B1s walked into a suicide run as the Trubolaser opened fire. With that, the Holo Projector changed back to Busloo.

"Congratulations Jedi. You won the first test. The second test shall be tomorrow at 0700 hours Basic Time." Busloo said before the projector turned off. Amo smiled thinking of what Gerhardt might be doing now. Yelling and breaking anything he could get his cold hands on.

* * *

Earth Date - June 5, 1958

House Crast Fortress, Orto Plutonia, Pantora System, Sujimis Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,085

The Third Earth War - Day 705

Reich War - Day 100

* * *

When Amo woke up the next day, Lass came in to take him to the second test. The Mandalorian took him to the blizzard outside. "The second test is survival. Busloo will have Commando Droid searching for you. Survive longer than Gerhardt and you win." Lass said to the Jedi.

"Is he out here?" Amo asked concerned.

"No. He will take the test after you. You have access to a Speeder Bike with some supplies so that the weather doesn't kill you. Stay away from the cannon or else the Talz will attack you. You have a ten-minute headstart." Lass said and Amo jumped onto the nearby speeder and raced off. By the time the ten minutes ended he was far from the Fortress. He stopped the speeder near a Tor and flew to a Tor two Klicks from him with his rations and warm materials. On the Tor, he checked his gathered supplies and saw a Small Power Generator. He placed in the middle of the Tor before laying down on his belly waiting to see the Droid hunting him. When the droids arrived at his speeder they began a small search mostly thermal lifeforms. The Jedi crawled to the center of the Tor and waited for five minutes before checking to see if the droids left. As he reached the edge a stun bolt struck his back and everything went dark.

* * *

Amo woke up to the room where he defeated Gerhardt the day before and Lass was standing next to his bed. "What happened?" Amo asked.

"The droids found you. The Power Generator had a tracker in it." Lass replied and Amo was furious.

"Why did Busloo hid a tracker in my supplies?" Amo asked with anger in his voice.

"To test you. You failed. Gerhardt has been out in the wilderness for hours now. The final test is when he returns." Las reported before leaving the Jedi alone.

* * *

After Lass left Amo mediated to focus his mind on the task at hand. He has not moved for hours until his door opened and Las came in. "Gerhardt has returned. Follow me. He is already ready for the next test." Lass said and the Jedi followed the Mandalorian to the hanger where Busloo was personally.

"Hello Jedi Master. The final test is to fight Gerhardt. He has already left into the wilderness for you. The one to return with the other's corpse will be the victor." Busloo said. "You will have a speeder with rations and a Power Generator. No tracker this time."

"Thank you." Amo replied as he got onto the speeder. As the doors opened Amo fired a rocket when Gerhardt charged in with ignited lightsabers. The explosion knocked the cyborg down giving the Jedi time to escape and head into the wilderness. As he passed the Nazi's speeder he fire his blaster to damage the speeder. He sped away in different directions until his speeder ran out of power. By this time night has fallen and Amo made camp with the Power Generator on. The Jedi used the force to sense for nearby threats incase his enemy finds him. After hours of sitting in the dark with the blizzard dying down, he sensed multiple people coming for him. He stood up with his lightsaber in hand as Talz riding on beasts arrived surrounding him. The Talz pointed spears at him and based on their movements Amo could tell they wanted him to follow so he did. One pulled him onto the back of one beast and the group rode off. As they rode the sun began to shine and the Jedi was tired from staying awake for so long. He fell asleep as they rode to their home.

* * *

Earth Date - June 6, 1958

Orto Plutonia, Pantora System, Sujimis Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,086

The Third Earth War - Day 706

Reich War - Day 101

* * *

Gerhardt has been searching for the Jedi on foot for hours in anger. The Jedi disabled the Nazi's speeder forcing him marching in the snowy blizzard. Hours of hatred and dead ends, the cyborg managed to find the Jedi's speeder. At first glance, he would never have noticed but he did saw droppings from a creature so the Generaloberst searched more closely and found the abandoned speeder. Gerhardt figured that the Jedi was found by the natives in the canyon and possibly dead. Gerhardt was tempted to go back and pronounce his victory but he needs the Jedi's body which the Talz have. So the Generaloberst began to march to the canyon to wage war.

* * *

When Amo woke up he was in a hut alone. His weapons were missing so he left the hut to see a village staring at him. A small group of Talz walked towards him with what appeared to be hide. The chieftain showed him one with two figures shaking hands. The Jedi nodded his head and the Talz handed him more hide. Amo saw so many drawings they use to communicate. Some were blank for Amo draw to communicate. So Amo drew a makeshift Gerhardt and an arrow aiming a the Jedi's figure. The Talz shook their heads before a Talz riding one of the beasts wildly came back to the village with lightsaber wounds. The villagers came to the wounded quickly as Amo saw his weapons leaning on the hut. He grabbed his weapons and headed for the village entrance where the Nazi Generaloberst was running towards. Within minutes the Nazi stood ten yards away with two ignited lightsabers. "Hello Generaloberst. I don't suppose you will surrender." Amo said before the cyborg charge and the Jedi ignited his lightsaber before Gerhardt's saber struck his saber. Amo pushed the Nazi back with the Force giving him room. Amo was not surprised when he began to split apart, what did surprise him was that the lower arms began ti fire blaster bolts at a rapid pace. The Jedi had to run behind a rock and pushed it towards Gerhardt who jumped over it and landed safely on the ground. Gerhardt began to advance blasting his blasters which Amo deflected. As the Generaloberst got closer Amo deflected the blaster bolts to the blaster arms disabling them. Gerhardt began to slice and clash his blades with the Jedi. The Nazi was clumsy with the lightsaber giving the Jedi an edge. As the cyborg moved his blades for another strike, Amo sliced his arms up. Gerhardt raised his right leg to strike only for Amo to sliced his legs apart. Gerhardt fell onto his back.

"Strike me down Jedi. The Reich will win this war with or without me." Gerhardt said and Amo deactivated his saber.

"You are unarmed. It would be an unhonorable kill." Amo replied as he pulled his supply bag towards him. The bag luckily contains rope is the Jedi tied Gerhardt on his back. He looked to the open plains and saw that the blizzard has gotten worse. "Time to go to the Fortress."

"You'll freeze to death before we make it." Gerhardt warned.

"I have trust in the Force." Amo replied tackling the cold.

* * *

Amo has been traveling for hours in the blizzard using his jetpack to reach far distances. By nightfall, the Jedi reached the Fortress's open hanger where Busloo and Mandalorians waited. Once inside the Jedi threw Gerhardt at there feet still breathing. "You did not kill him. Why?" Busloo asked.

"I am a Jedi and Mandalorian. Two honorable cultures with honorable codes. My code is not to kill an unarmed enemy. Even if he is a monster. If you are looking for someone to kill an unarmed warrior than join the Reich a become my enemy." Amo replied.

"Congratulations Master Jedi. You won the test and our loyalty." Busloo said and Amo was surprised.

"He failed the test! I'm still alive!" Gerhardt yelled.

"He has the honor and the skills to defeat you. That is why he has won." Busloo replied.

"Then you give me no choice." Gerhardt said with glee. "Protocol A-12." Gerhardt continued and explosions echoed throughout the base.

"Reich ship is escaping hanger bay. All Gauntlets intercept the Reich ship." a Mandalorian said over the speakers before Gerhardt's ship arrive in front of the hanger blasting apart Gauntlets fighters as its ramp opened where Magnagurards jumped out with blaster rifles and electro staffs. The Mandalorians took cover while Amo charged at the droids. Two droids with electro staffs intercepted him and began dueling him while the other droids rescued their leader. Amo grabbed his pistol and shot one droid's red Photosensor in its chest. The droid fell and the second knocked the blaster out of his hand as Gerhardt was on the ship. Amo Force crushed the droid and ran for the ship but it escaped.

"Send the fighters to intercept and prepare for evacuation to Eadu." Amo ordered knowing that the Reich will invade Orto Plutonia in full force.

* * *

"The Mandalorians betrayed us my Führer. We must attack Orto Plutonia immediately." Gerhardt said to Führer Baumeister as his ship entered hyperspace. "The meeting was a trap for the Allies. Jedi Master Hax Amo led the trap."

"This is disappointing but we can use this to our advantage. Send your fleet to Mandalore along with 214 SS Battalion, 112nd Divison, and 321st Armor Battalion." Baumeister ordered.

"Of course my Führer." Gerhardt replied before the transmission ended.


	66. Saber Army

Earth Date - June 7, 1958

Allies Command Base, Eadu, Eadu System, Bheriz Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,087

The Third Earth War - Day 707

Reich War - Day 102

* * *

"House Crast has several outposts and Fortress hidden on remote planets in the Outer Rim." Busloo reported to Allies command and Vuxall smiled.

"How are there defenses?" Vuxall asked.

"They're built into natural structures and have been fortified with defensive weaponry and hangers for Airspeeders and fighters."

"I suggest that we send a few platoons to each base and troops that we have no room for to these bases. From there the base commanders can send raids and troops to sabotage the Reich." Master Amo remarked.

"Agreed. Busloo can you assist Lower Star Admiral Hussan with the arrangements. Master Amo, how goes the search for Elżbieta?" Vuxall asked.

"Lukáš reported that Takodana is clear of Elżbieta but the Reich is landing troops on the world so he will have to abandon the search on it soon. He is planning to recheck Ryloth." Amo reported and the commanders look at each other.

"Who's Elżbieta?" Busloo asked.

"Ex Jedi turned Kaminoan Military Commander then destroyed Saber Brigade killing several thousand clones." Admiral Kelling answered and Busloo was silent.

* * *

Earth Date - June 7, 1958

Tatooine, Tatoo System, Arkanis Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,087

The Third Earth War - Day 707

Reich War - Day 102

* * *

Elżbieta was staring at a map of the Milky Way when Luke came into the Throne Room. "What is it?" she asked.

"Our funds are low. We won't be able to keep the fleet in orbit soon." Luke reported which Elżbieta feared. "Orders?"

"The planet's local gangs are hostile yes?" Elżbieta asked.

"Yes."

"Then send troops to eliminate the hostiles and acquire their equipment, fuel, and credits."

"Yes General." Luke replied before leaving.

* * *

Luke walked through Mos Eisley with two Mandalorians behind him. The battle plan was simple. Mandalorians spread near the local gangs hideouts, hangouts, landing pads, and shops while others struck from the rooftops. Luke himself was targeting a Red Sky Raider's hangout, a hangout where their boss was located. The estimated profit was millions of creds. As Luke walked through the Spaceport he saw scum of all kind march around acting as if they were the kings of Tatooine, an act soon to come to an end. When the Mandalorian arrived at Red Sky Junk Shop he saw a dozen Raiders guarding the entrance. They immediately noticed the Mandalorians and placed their hands on their blasters. "We're ready for attack Commander." a Mandalorian reported over the comms.

"Strike." Luke ordered and the three Mandalorians raised their blasters and fired faster than the Raiders. The civilians ran for cover and safety while the Mandalorians went into the Junkyard shooting any armed Raiders. They reached the backroom where the Raider's boss was with a blaster. He fired at the Beskar armor only for Luke to fire his blaster killing the man. "Search the area. I'll get the creds."

"Yes Commander." Jas La replied before leaving Luke alone to find the credits. After less than five minutes the Mandalorian found dozens of credit chips. An excellent score. Luke put the chips into a bag and left the Junkyard. When he exited the building another dozen criminals were dead.

"Move to the next hangout." Luke ordered and the Mandalorians began their march.

* * *

Luke passed Mandalorians in the halls as he walked to the Command Center where Elżbieta was comparing the map of the Unknown Regions with the map of the secret Hyperspace lanes. "We gathered the hostiles belongings. Millions in creds while the fuel would keep the fleet up in Orbit for a few weeks." he reported to the General.

"Good." Elżbieta replied flustered.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked and Elżbieta sighed.

"I'm trying to find the Reich's capital but the Unknow Regions is so large and the Nazis are crafty out in the Galaxy instead of the Earth. The Hyperspace lanes don't reach the Region but only in known Reich space." Elżbieta replied.

"Then let's focus on the government structure. All military command is to the commanders. Infanstruce, Agriculture, and state are to the Governors and Barons. Leaving only the Treasury on Bespin. While the Führer commands each one from a secret location.

"What do you suggest Luke?" Elżbieta asked.

"The military commanders with a link to the Capital would have a larger naval and army than we posses so attacking them would be suicide. Most of the Governors and Barons report to men who are heavily guarded. The Treasury has a large fleeting protect Cloud City. A whole lot of suicide." Luke answered and Elżbieta smiled.

"Not really. If we can send a strike team to Bespin and slice into their network to find any transmissions to the capital."

"But we don't know Bespin. We send a team in and they'll be killed before completing the objective."

"They're Mandalorians. I'm sure they can handle what is thrown at them." Elżbieta replied and Luke clutched his fist.

"But they are men. Men that have shown loyalty to you and only to you! Yet you treat them as expendable and for what? Vengeance against a government that has separated from that of the Earth or because you want to feel power over them?" Luke yelled and Mandalorian began to enter the Command Center. "I've been loyal to you since the beginning but I can't stay silent on this matter!"

"Is that a challenge?" she asked with her lightsabers in her hands.

"No. I lost the last time we fought. I'm leaving this army and any soldier with intelligence would join me!" he answered as he turned to walk away.

"Then go. If you become a threat to my cause, I'll hunt you down myself." Elżbieta warned and the Mandalorian left for the nearest Spaceport.

* * *

Earth Date - June 10, 1958

Cloud City, Bespin, Bespin System, Anoat Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,090

The Third Earth War - Day 710

Reich War - Day 105

* * *

When Ayssa Kreng's ship landed secretly on the station she and her three soldiers quickly infiltrated the city. Out of the four Mandos, only Ayssa was of Mandalorian blood the rest were Foundlings. Ben Dorn, Xii Andee, and Dak Cor were from Iego where their parents suffered from starvation. When Ayssa's parents found them they were begging for food before being taken to train as Mandalorians. Now they are fighting against an aggressive regime. As they walked through the unfamiliar halls Ayssa wondered if they would survive this mission. After walking for an hour a patrol of four SS soldiers walked in front of them blasters raised. "This is a secure area. Hands in the air." one soldier ordered and Ayssa fired her blasters at the soldiers. Alarms were raised shortly after.

"MOVE!" Ayssa ordered and the Mandos ran blasting their enemies. When they turned to one hallway a blast door closed in front of them. As the group turned to leave SS troops intercepted them blasting their rifles. Dak fell instantly while the three remaining took cover behind several beams.

"What should we do?" Ben asked and Ayssa grabbed a Thermal Detonator from her belt before throwing it at the enemy. When they heard the explosion the Mandalorians left their cover and fired their rifles and walked towards the hall. As the smoke cleared they stopped shooting to hear the stomping of a droid marching. The Mandalorians stood their ground ready for anything but what appeared was similar to the B2 Battle Droid but had double blaster hands with it looking different.

"Surrender." the droid ordered raising its blasters.

"FIRE!" Ayssa yelled and the Mandalorians opened fire to little avail. The droid fired back killing Ben and Xii while Ayssa took cover quickly but suffered from a blaster bolt in the leg. The droid marched closer to her as she sent a message to the pilot. She readied another grenade and threw it as the droid's legs. She felt the explosion but survived. When she turned to see if the droid was scrap it fired at her Beskar helmet. She took cover only for the droid to outflank her. She fired her blasters while it fired at the exposed points in her armor. She was soon dead with a Nazi droid above her.

* * *

Earth Date - June 10, 1958

Tatooine, Tatoo System, Arkanis Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,090

The Third Earth War - Day 710

Reich War - Day 105

* * *

"Got V-20s on my tail can't shake them-AGH!" the Mandalorian pilot yelled from Bespin Airspace. Elżbieta shook her head knowing that Luke was right. They had failed and now they were nowhere close to finding the Nazi's capital which infuriated her.

"What should we do know General?" a female Mando asked.

"Is the arms dealer on his way?" Elżbieta asked and the Mando shook her head.

"Good. Make sure that the droids are in our possession. Don't give them anything. You are dismissed." Elżbieta ordered and the Mandalorians left her alone with a map of the Galaxy.

* * *

Gee Worn watched as the Company of B2 Battle Droids marched out of the large ship. "Is this all of them?" she asked Trex D'vauk.

"Of course. Now for my payment." the one-horned Devaronian answered with both hands extended. One with the droids power switch and the other open for the crate next to her. Gee pulled her blaster out and shot the Arms Dealer in his head. He fell to the ground with the switch still in hand. Gee fired three shots in the air to signal the army to kill the criminals. Within moments blaster shots were fired and the Mandalorians have gotten a small force of B2s.

* * *

Elżbieta was in the desert at night in meditate after the disaster on Bespin. She focused the Force on herself for peace and guidance. After hours of isolation, she began to form a vision. She saw a station armed with Turbolasers, hangers, and anti-fighter turrets guarded by four Star Destroyers and a dozen Cruisers. Shortly her fleet exited Hyperspace and a battle rage. This station was the capital. Her vision changed to her enter an office. "_Welcome to Station Victory commander._" the Führer voice echoed before the scene changed to one of the Mon Cala Cruisers.

"_Serpent _and_ Lee-Char Spirit_ have fallen Vice Admiral." a Quarren reported to a Mon Calamari as Elżbieta walked towards the coordinates panel. She saw the coordinates of this station and knew that her army had a victory.

"I can't believe that these coordinates worked." another Mon Calamari remarked as Elżbieta stared out of the bridge's window. Dozens of Light Cruisers filled the space along with three Separatist Dreadnought, an _Imperial II_-Class Star Destroyer, and a Trade Federation Battleship. She knew that her fleet is going to grow from what it is now and that the Reich's time was growing short. When her vision ended she smiled before walking to the Palace to begin the growth of her force.

* * *

Earth Date - June 10, 1958

Cloud City, Bespin, Bespin System, Anoat Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,090

The Third Earth War - Day 710

Reich War - Day 105

* * *

"A team of Mandalorians attempted an attack on the Treasury my Führer. What their intentions were we do not know." Treasurer Detlef Steinhauer reported to Führer Cäsar Baumeister on _Station Victory_.

"Did none survived?" the Führer asked.

"No. Our C-B3 Cortosis Battle Droid killed the ground team while the V-20s destroyed their ship." Detlef replied.

"Thank you for this information Treasurer. Be ready for any more attacks. The Allies will be back." the Führer ordered before the transmission ended.


	67. Blockade of Ryloth

Earth Date - July 7, 1958

_Raider Z22_, Kuat Orbit, Kuat System, Kuat Sector, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,117

The Third Earth War - Day 737

Reich War - Day 132

* * *

Kapitän Anakin Vert stared at the destruction of the once-legendary Shipyard. Debris and death floated around the large ring from the continuous Allie attacks. Anakin considers the Allies as thugs and extremists needing to be destroyed for the sake of the Galaxy. As his ship orbited the planet alarms began to blare across the bridge. "Status report." he yelled.

"Y-Wings and some new ship exiting hyperspace." Lieutenant Yathe Rhumum reported to the Kapitän.

"Launch fighters, ready all defenses, send word to the Kuat fleet." Anakin ordered as the enemy exited Hyperspace. The fighters engaged the Y-Wings with ease but the new ship went toward the planet surface. The ship was shaped like an old rectangle-shaped Frieghter with four blaster turrets on the starboard, port, and the top. "Direct us to intercept the enemy ship. Make sure the Turbolasers have a shot on the enemy craft."

"Yes sir." Yathe replied and the Corvette began to tail the enemy. Soon the ship fired its turrets at the Reich ship but the shields held.

"Open fire." Anakin ordered and the ship began to rain fire on the enemy. The ship exploded and the Vulture Droids began to return to the Corvette.

"Enemy attack force has been defeated Kapitän." Yathe reported with glee.

"Good. Take us back into orbit."

"Kapitän. Admiral Helb is sending us a transmission." Communication Officer Torgan reported and Anakin's eyes widen.

"Put it through." he ordered and seconds later the SS Admiral image appeared. "Hail Baumeister!"

"Hail Baumeister." Helb replied. "I received your transmission of the enemy attack force but you already have taken care of it. Congratulations."

"Thank Admiral."

"You're receiving a new mission of high importance to the Reich. It's purely voluntary."

"We serve the Reich Admiral and are willing to die for the Reich and the Führer. We will go where you want us to go, sir." Anakin replied and the Admiral smiled.

"You with the aid of the new Task Force 14 in the blockade of Ryloth. Raider Z22 will leave in nine hours under DC-A21." the Admiral ordered before the transmission ended. Anakin looked at the crew knowing that Ryloth signed the Galactic Peace Accords as well as the Reich which means that war could be declared.

"You heard the Admirals orders. We leave in nine hours." Anakin said before staring at the destroyed Shipyard.

* * *

Earth Date - July 8, 1958

_The Blurrg Merchant_, Ryloth Orbit, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,118

The Third Earth War - Day 738

Reich War - Day 133

* * *

"We better get out Ryloth space before the cartel figures out that we aren't their smugglers." Trok said to Weeguay Gwa as they sped from the planet.

"Relax my Rodian friend. The Cartel has nothing to match _The Blurrg Merchant_." Gwa replied with glee.

"What about the Ryloth government or the New Republic?"

"First the Cartels have more power than the trailhead, second the New Republic is far from us."

"And the Reich?" Trok asked and Gwa laughed.

"The Reich is just as clueless of the New Republic!" Gwa replied before a Dreadnought and other ships exited hyperspace.

"This is DC-A21, surrender your ship or be blasted apart." a droid ordered over the comms.

"_The Reich is just as clueless of the New Republic_." Trok said mockingly.

"Shut up. We'll just make the jump a bit early." Gwa replied before the ships opened fire destroying the thieves.

* * *

Earth Date - July 8, 1958

Lessu, Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,118

The Third Earth War - Day 738

Reich War - Day 133

* * *

"What is the meaning of this blockade droid?" Chancellor Drelomon asked from the capital.

"We are not on Ryloth soil so we have not violated the treaty." DC-A21 replied in a low voice from its ship. The droid was slim with a vertical rectangle box for a head.

"This is an act of war and we will not bow so easy." Drelomon promised.

"We did not start this 'war' as you put it, Chancellor." the droid replied before the transmission ended.

* * *

Earth Date - July 8, 1958

Republic City, Hosnian Prime, Hosnian System, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,118

The Third Earth War - Day 738

Reich War - Day 133

* * *

"The Reich has gone too far! Invading Ryloth is a clear violation of the Galactic Peace Accords!" Senator Anib Ney said to the senators near him. Senator Julius Wellmann just rolled his eyes.

"I must agree with Senator Ney. I agree with some aspects of the Reich but I must agree with him on this." Senator Orris Madmund remarked.

"I welcome Ambassador Kuno Klepper from the Reich to the floor." Chancellor Villecham said as the eyes of the Senate was onto the Nazi.

"I know that the government of Ryloth has told you that we are raging war against them but they dealt the first blow. The blockade we establish is in retaliation. The Reich fleet has orders not to send troops down onto the planet nor to engage their military unless provoked." Kuno reported to the senate.

"What evidence do you have that Ryloth has attacked you?" Anib asked the Nazi without proper procedure.

"I brought a recording of the destruction of _Raider D34_ with the Chancellor's permission of course." Kuno replied and the alien leader nodded his head. Moments later a hologram from the perspective of a soldier in the Reich Guard appeared. He was opening fire onto a group of Twi'lek that were being overturned quickly. When the blaster fire ceased the trooper marched to the enemy position cautiously. As the soldier reached the fallen enemy he noticed a handkerchief on the rifle's stock. The soldier picked it up to see the symbol of the Ryloth government.

"_What is it trooper?_" a soldier with armor made for a Rodian asked.

"_It was on the intruder's rifle sir. I think its the Ryloth symbol._" the trooper replied giving the Rodian the handkerchief.

"_Seems like it._" the Rodian said and moments later an explosion echoes the recording and the recording ended with static.

"The Twi'lek strike force planet explosions all over the ship turning the Corvette's hull into scrap. No one was prepared for it and none were left alive." Kuno said with sorrow gaining some sympathy. "The only ones who violated the treaty are the Twi'leks. We hope this blockade of military supplies and illegal goods will deal with their treachery."

* * *

Earth Date - July 9, 1958

Allies Command Base, Eadu, Eadu System, Bheriz Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,119

The Third Earth War - Day 739

Reich War - Day 134

* * *

"The U.S.S.R is sending more ships to aid us. One Star Destroyer and little under a hundred light Frigates." Admiral Dyatlov reported to Allies command. Many of the commanders smiled at the new reinforcements even if it was coming from the Soviets. Vuxall herself saw the Russian soldiers as more than just Communists, they were loyal soldiers with a strong will.

"Do they have a plan for getting past the Gravity Wells?" Rear Admiral Torres asked.

"I haven't filled in but they will make the journey in three days." Dyatlov replied.

"That is excellent. What else is there to discuss?" Master Amo asked.

"The blockade on Ryloth." General Gree answered and the commanders were uneased. "What do we know about it?"

"The Reich said that Ryloth attack first and the blockade was in retaliation." Amo replied. "I think its a lot of bull. The Twi'leks have no reason to challenge such a large army. They could have been framed either by a third party or by the Nazis."

"If they were framed, then why?" Busloo Crast asked and the commanders were left to wonder.

* * *

Earth Date - July 11, 1958

Hutt Palace, Tatooine, Tatoo System, Arkanis Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,121

The Third Earth War - Day 741

Reich War - Day 136

* * *

"Here's the intruder General." a Mandalorian captain reported as she dragged a Twi'lek through the palace with a protocol droid behind him.

"Release him." Elżbieta ordered and the Mandalorian uncuffed him. "Who are you?"

"I am Captain Cham Syndale of the Ryloth Defense Authority and I am in need of help." the Twi'lek answered. Elżbieta eyes the man, he wore the clothes of an RDA officer.

"Why are you here and not Ryloth? I thought Ryloth was under a Nazi blockade." Elżbieta asked.

"I was off-world at a defense conference with some of our allies when the Blockade was set up."

"So why are you here needing my help?"

"After I heard of Mandalorians attacked the criminals on Tatooine, I figured that the Allies would be here. Not a small attack force."

"So will you leave?"

"No. Your army may still be able to help." Cham replied.

"How?"

"All we need is the destruction of the blockade and with any luck, the Reich will focus its firepower on a new enemy."

"And hunt us down. Something I can't have at the moment." Elżbieta remarked.

"Not if you leave no survivors." Cham added and Elżbieta was curious.

"Do you have an attack strategy?"

"Three cruisers should do the job. Have them focus fire on the Dreadnought while the fighters and bombers focus on the smaller COrvettes and light Frigates. Then make the jump to Hyperspace."

"What will we receive for helping Ryloth?"

"Ground forces. A battalion of Twi'leks to fight the Reich." Cham replied with a smile and Elżbieta rubbed her chin. The plan seemed straight forward but something didn't feel right.

"You'll have our aid Captain." Elżbieta said and the Twi'lek smiled more.

"Thank you General. My people may have a future."

* * *

Earth Date - July 11, 1958

_The Twi'lek Will_, Hyperspace, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,121

The Third Earth War - Day 741

Reich War - Day 136

* * *

"The bait is sent commander. But it isn't the Allies who were on Tatooine." Cham reported to DS-A21.

"Who was it then?" the droid asked.

"A General Elżbieta Lewicka was here. I don't recognize that name but she has a small fleet of Mon Cala cruisers and Mandalorians."

"Thank you for this information Captain. When we invade Ryloth your family will be spared." DS-A21 promised.

"Will I be let through the blockade?" Cham asked and seconds later he heard a beeping under the holoprojector console. He looked under it to see a bomb counting down. "Kark." he said before being blown up.

* * *

Earth Date - July 15, 1958

_Raider Z22_, Ryloth Orbit, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,125

The Third Earth War - Day 745

Reich War - Day 140

* * *

Anakin Vert stared at the empty space for days now waiting for any unauthorized ships to exit hyperspace. For hours he would stare at it only looking away for food, sleep, and reports. Other than that he would see the blankless space. When the alarms blared across the bridge. "Three capital cruiser exiting hyperspace." Lieutenant Rhumum reported

"What are DS-A21 orders?" Anakin asked as three Mon Calamari cruiser exit hyperspace launching dozens of fighters while focusing its weapons on the Dreadnought.

"Nothing yet." Rhumum replied and Anakin knew that something was wrong. His Corvette was at the rear of the fleet so the enemy fighters engage the other Frigates and Corvettes declining their numbers but the enemy was destroying the Reich ships with ease.

"Arm all weapons. Send Vultures to the third cruiser on the far side from us. Aim for their bridge even if they have to fly into the bridge. Direct us the cruiser closest to us with the Trubolasers having a clean shot at the enemy bridge. Full shields to our underside. All turrets focus fire on bombers and heavy fighters. Light shields on the bridge and engines." Anakin ordered as the enemy fighters began to descend at him. The fighters began to explode as they got closer. The forward turrets kept the fighters from a direct attack forcing them to fly under the ship. The turrets at the rear would keep the enemy from attacking from behind while the other turrets kept them from attacks every other direction. Within minutes the fighters were blasted apart with minimum damage to the Corvette.

"Transmission from the commander sir." the comm officer reported.

"Put it through and keep the ship going." Anakin ordered and the droid hologram appeared.

"Cease your attack Kapitän. I already have a strategy for success." DS-A21 ordered.

"Vulture took down enemy cruiser sir." Rhumum reported.

"My tactic has taken more enemy ships than you have calculated commander so I suggest I keep up my attack." Anakin replied to the droid.

"That was an order Kapitän. Follow it or-Agh." DS-A21 said before the Dreadnought exploded.

"We're over enemy cruiser." another officer reported.

"Open fire. Have Vultures distract the center cruiser fire and destroy their Turbolasers." Anakin ordered as the enemy ship opened fire on the Corvette but the shield kept them safe.

"Enemy bridge is down." Rhumum reported.

"Direct the Corvette to the center cruiser. Have the Turbolasers open fire on the bridge." Anakin ordered as the fallen cruiser turbolasers kept raining hell in vain.

"Shields holding at sixty-eight percent." Rhumum reported.

"Turbolasers opening fire." Petty Officer Drag reported and moments later the enemy ship was destroyed leaving Ryloth's gravity to drag it down to certain doom.

"Send priority message to Command. Wolfpack Alpha Prime." Anakin ordered and minutes later Admiral Helb hologram appeared.

"What happened Kapitän? Why didn't DS-A21 send the message?" Helb asked immediately.

"Three enemy Mon Cala cruisers exited out of hyperspace. They focused fire on DS-A21's ship while its fighters engaged the rest of the fleet. If it weren't for my Corvette being at the rear, I would not have come up with a plan to counter the enemy. The enemy lost their fighter by the time DS-A21 ordered me not to engage the enemy further. Before his ship was destroyed, my Vulture droids destroyed one cruiser followed by DS-A21's destruction. My ship destroyed the last enemy cruisers." Anakin reported to the Admiral.

"What is the status of the Task Force?"

"Gone. We are the last of the Task Force. My Vulture numbers are low as well. We need reinforcements." Anakin replied and Helb nodded.

"I'll dispatch the 5th Fleet to aid you Kapitän. Once they reach you make the jump to Bespin. I'll be there waiting for you. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Hail Baumeister!" Anakin replied with his right arm raised in the air.

"Hail Baumeister." Helb replied before the transmission ended.

* * *

Earth Date - July 17, 1958

Hutt Palace, Tatooine, Tatoo System, Arkanis Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,127

The Third Earth War - Day 747

Reich War - Day 144

* * *

"Kapitän Anakin Vert and the crew of _Raider Z22_ has proven themselves worthy today." Führer Baumeister said to the Galaxy from Bespin about the _Ryloth Skirmish_. Elżbieta wanted to put her lightsabers into him and those men for killing her people above Ryloth. "Kapitän Anakin Vert proved himself in a heated battle when his commander failed to act in time. He destroyed three Mon Cala cruisers with his ship alone with minimal damage to his ship. His courage to face the enemy head-on and determination to never surrender nor wait for the enemy to kill him and his crew. He faced an overpowered enemy and crushed them. For his achievement, he shall be promoted Commodore and be given the Iron Cross. The crew members that played an important role in the battle shall also receive the Iron Cross." Baumeister continued before Elżbieta ignited her lightsabers and sliced the holo projectors into three. The gathered Mandalorians looked uneased.

"Evacuate from Tatooine. Jump all ships to Dantooine." Elżbieta ordered.

"Yes General." a Mandalorian replied and the group left her alone to mourn for the loss of the brave men and women on those ships she sent to certain doom proving that Luke was right. She used those soldiers for her revenge and they're now dead because of it.

* * *

Earth Date - July 17, 1958

Treasury Administration Office, Cloud City, Bespin, Bespin System, Anoat Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,127

The Third Earth War - Day 747

Reich War - Day 144

* * *

Führer Cäsar Baumeister watched the city celebrate from above as the Reich has won a victory. An unintended victory but a victory just the same with an added bonus. "What is it Helb?"

"I was wondering if you were disappointed in my plan failing my Führer." Admiral Helb replied and Cäsar laughed.

"It worked better than expected Admiral." Cäsar said turning to the SS Admiral. "A new enemy identified, three enemy ships blown apart, the rise of a new strategic genius, and our message will get out as planned. I say that it couldn't end better."

"Soon Ryloth will bow under our banner." Helb replied with glee.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone I hope you are safe in these dangerous and dark times. I know this year is perhaps one of the darkest moments in our**** history but I know that even though things are dark we will be stronger from this. Because if there is one thing humanity is known for is that we're determined and stubborn as hell. We proved this from countless years of wars, other pandemics, hatred, the atomic age, and pride in general. If we can survive all of this, even if we almost didn't sometimes, I'm certain that we will survive these dark times. So stay safe, do what's right, and enjoy life.**


	68. Invasion of Ryloth

Earth Date - July 20, 1958

Republic City, Hosnian Prime, Hosnian System, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,130

The Third Earth War - Day 750

Reich War - Day 147

* * *

Julius Wellmann smiled as the New Republic senate watch the recording of General Elżbieta Lewicka of the saber Army and Captain Cham Syndale of the RDA planning for war. The Reich planned this perfectly and now he gets to enjoy the luxury of fooling the fools in the senate. "As you can see senators of the New Republic that Ryloth has only one mindset. War against the Reich, not peace." Ambassador Kuno Klepper said to the senate boldly. "I request that the Senate excludes Ryloth from the Galactic Peace Accords so that the Reich may wage war against them for our fallen brothers and sister. Mothers and fathers." Julius smiled at the German's moving words. Within moments his motioned was second and the senate began to debate on it and vote, playing into the Reich's hands.

* * *

Earth Date - July 21, 1958

Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,131

The Third Earth War - Day 751

Reich War - Day 148

Ryloth-Reich War - Day 1

* * *

Numa watched as the Nazi transports landed near Nabat. Another military occupation to crush Ryloth. This time her town has a militia to guard its people against armies just as this one with her to lead them. Her men were scattered on top of buildings and towers waiting to ambush the enemy. She heard the marching of battle droids get closer and she gripped her blaster tighter. When the marching stopped the militia held their breath only to hear the fire of cannons as artillery shells engulfed Nabat. She heard the screams of Twi'leks all around her as the town crumbled. When the cannons ceased the droids marched once again, Numa raised her blaster. Minutes later a company of B1 droids marched into the town blasting any civilians out of their homes and marching into others to kill them. Numa fired her blaster at the enemy infantry before falling back at the outnumbering army. As she fell back, Numa heard cannon fire into the town in an attempt to finish her off. But she will use the sewers to escape and rebel as she did with the Empire.

* * *

"Hold your ground!" Captain Bol Ghex ordered her men from the _Calamari Rebellion_. She was off the bridge when the Nazi Raider destroyed the attack force speedily. Now the remaining crew who survived by luck or by reaching the escape pods in time, are standing their ground as the Nazi army marched towards them in the remains of their fallen ship. The army was that of B1 and B2 battle droids with armor units not far behind. When the army ceased their march three droids on STAPs sped above the army and towards the rebels. Bol allowed the droids to get close. "What's your business droids?" Bol asked as they stopped ten yards from them.

"DS-A11 is requesting your surrender." the center droid answered and Bol shot the clanker in the head along with the two others.

"Fire everything when they reach twenty yards!" Bol ordered as the enemy fired long-range artillery. The enemy missiles struck the ship skeleton causing debris to fall. Some struck on top of the rebels killing several dozens. When the artillery ceased the AAT-2s opened fire blasting away the rebel positions killing hundreds. After minutes of cannon fire, the droids began their march. Bol gripped her blaster as the marching grew louder. The Battle Droids open fire and minutes later the rebels exchanged blaster fire. The rebels salvaged any weapons they could get their hands on, including a few Turbolasers which aimed at the AAT-2s. Hundreds of droid fell as the rebel numbers decreased. After an hour of fighting and withdrawing further into the ship. Bol was left with a platoon of Mon Calamari and Quarren in the bunks while the droids marched closer. The rebels had one small turret left along with three Thermal Detonators. Bol handed three Quarren a detonator each. As the droids entered the hall towards the bunks, she signaled one Quarren and the Quarren threw one of the detonators into the hall followed by the other two. When the droids reached the door the rebels opened fire. Dozens of droids fell before the enemy began to overwhelm them. Minutes later the rebels fell but Bol kept on fighting. The droids blaster bolts struck her leg and she kneeled followed by her right arm, then her shoulder. Seconds later the droids killed her.

* * *

Yendor watched as the Nazi army marched into the city of Lessu with their tanks and AT-TE looking walkers. The Reich has sent droid armies across the world while they sent an organic army of mixed-species into Lessu. The Twi'leks have lost the war on the first day breaking the will of many but Yendor knows that Ryloth will win this war. "Surrender Twi'lek." a Nazi ordered barging into his home.

"Or what?" Yendor asked but was pushed to the ground and binders were placed around his hands.

"Not a request scum." the Nazi replied.

* * *

"Ryloth is under our control my Führer." Generaloberst Orban Geran reported to his Führer.

"Good. Wipe away any resistance to our rule over Ryloth. Governor Ruben will arrive in three days." the Führer ordered.

"Of course my Führer." Geran replied as the transmission ended

* * *

Earth Date - July 21, 1958

Dantooine, Dantooine System, Raioballo Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,131

The Third Earth War - Day 751

Reich War - Day 148

Ryloth-Reich War - Day 1

* * *

Elżbieta watched as the holonet reported on the Nazis invasion of Ryloth. Her failure. They used her attack as a way to invade the planet legally in the eyes of the New Republic. It was a trap all along. They placed the bait and she took it without hesitation. They made her a fool. The Twi'leks of Ryloth are now suffering because she played into the Nazi's hand. "What should we do General?" a Mandalorian asked.

"The Nazis used us. We'll rush them as they did to my men." Elżbieta promised with hatred.

* * *

Earth Date - July 21, 1958

Allies Command Base, Eadu, Eadu System, Bheriz Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,131

The Third Earth War - Day 751

Reich War - Day 148

Ryloth-Reich War - Day 1

* * *

"The Reich has sent ground forces against the Twi'leks. It's only a matter of time before they're crushed." Torres reported to the Allie command.

"Ryloth is hard to control. The Sepitists and Imperials learned it the hard way." Kelling replied and Vuxall rubbed her chin.

"We need to strike the Nazi forces in that system but we're stretched to thin with the current Operations on Fondor, Kuat, and Mon Cala." Busloo remarked.

"We need to recruit more worlds to our cause. Non New Republic." Gree added.

"We need more Mandalorians. Just a few could match an army." Dyatlov replied.

"Recruiting one by one is impossible. The Reich will be doing the same thing." Vuxall said.

"Then we take the ultimate symbol of the Mandalorians. Their home. Mandalore." Amo remarked and the commander looked at each other.

"It'll be the fight of a lifetime. Mandalorians aren't good with outsiders, much less Jedi." Busloo replied.

"I'm not an outsider. Mandalorian blood runs in my veins and the Jedi flows in my soul. It's who I am." Amo said holding an ignited Goldsaber.

* * *

Earth Date - July 22, 1958

Lothal, Lothal System, Lothal Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,132

The Third Earth War - Day 752

Reich War - Day 149

Ryloth-Reich War - Day 2

* * *

Luke eyed the Holonet with concern. Elżbieta lost ships and men in a trap planned carefully by the Reich. He knows that Elżbieta would be raging at her loss. When he was part of Saber Army, he felt like he had a purpose, fighting the Nazi threat. Now he has no purpose, which is why he is on Lothal. "When you said that I wouldn't miss you, I thought you were joking." Henma Yemna said when the Mandalorian of the cell on Lothal sat next to Luke at a bar. "Why are you here? Mandalorian cells should stay away from each other to protect each other."

"Have you watched the news. Mandalorian cells are joining sides. So far it's between the Reich, Allies, and the Saber Army. Our culture is being torn apart." Luke replied.

"Just like the Dark Times."

"Sadly. Which is why I'm here. We need to unite Mandalore."

"Under your rule?" she asked.

"No. I'm not worthy of ruling Mandalore but I can't let our ways be tainted as it was during the Clone Wars."

"Follow me to meet _Silent Wolfs_."

* * *

Earth Date - July 24, 1958

Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,134

The Third Earth War - Day 754

Reich War - Day 151

Ryloth-Reich War - Day 4

* * *

"The war on Ryloth is over my Führer. All rebel cells have been destroyed with no survivors." Geran reported the Führer.

"Excellent. What is your next move Generaloberst?" the man asked.

"What I have learned from the past occupations of Ryloth is that they rebelled and victorious in the end. If we want to keep Ryloth under our control we must limit our occupation to a few major locations and a blockade of course." the Generaloberst replied. "Anything else will lead to disaster."

"Are you certain this will work?"

"It worked for the Old Republic and the New Republic. I can only imagine it'll work for us."

"Then you have my permission Generaloberst. Do not fail." the Führer ordered before ending the transmission.

* * *

Earth Date - July 24, 1958

Chinook Station, Bespin, Bespin System, Anoat Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,134

The Third Earth War - Day 754

Reich War - Day 151

Ryloth-Reich War - Day 4

* * *

Ambassador Fulleran watched as the First Order shuttle landed on the landing platform. When a uniformed officer walked out with a pair of Stormtroopers the Ambassador wanted to shoot them on sight. "Welcome Colonel Gerag to Bespin. I hope these talks with be beneficial to both of our empires."

"Thank you, Ambassador. The First Order has watched the Reich grow in great interest." Gerag replied as they walked inside. "Our goals are similar and we both want peace for the Galaxy. A peace that we shall earn together."

"Agreed." Fulleran replied with a fake smile. The Führer only accepted these talks to use the First Order as a tool.


	69. Battle of Victory

Earth Date - September 29, 1958

Dantooine, Dantooine System, Raioballo Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,201

The Third Earth War - Day 821

Reich War - Day 218

* * *

Elżbieta watched as Captain Sintala's shuttle landed. The final piece to end the Reich once and for all. If this goes well then it'll only be a few days until the Nazis lose this war once and forever. Elżbieta watched as the human female walked out of the ship with a smug grin. "Hello general. I hope this meeting will prove profitable."

"It will Captain." Elżbieta replied. "What's your price?"

"For my _Glory in Gold,_ it'll be a simple three hundred million creds per two days." Sintala replied and Elżbieta frowned. That last battleship is what she needs for this mission yet she did not possess the credits she needs for the ship.

"Fine. You'll be paid after the job like everyone else."

"I like the sounds of deals being made. It's beautiful."

* * *

Earth Date - September 29, 1958

_The Ackbar Honor_, Dantooine, Dantooine System, Raioballo Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,201

The Third Earth War - Day 821

Reich War - Day 218

* * *

Vice Admiral Fush Vadourcoss stared at the sizeable fleet of ships from all over. Most of which were mercenaries that have been lied to about their payment. Fush did not the General's idea with the mercenaries but accepted it for his home world's fate. He knows the plan to capture _Station Victory_ and kill the Führer in hopes to end this war will be one of the greatest battles in their history. He only hopes that they'll win the battle and survive.

* * *

"I'm just saying that the General is nuts. I mean no one has ever gone into Reich space without staying for life or getting killed." Leah Bickdoo said to her squadron.

"Relax. We got something those fools didn't." Nurl Grorv, her wingmate replied. "One a Force used, two secret Hyperspace lanes, and three a war fleet."

"Don't forget that they don't know we're coming after them." Vi Ronk added.

"That too." Nurl replied.

"And what if things go south? Like Ryloth." Leah asked and the squadron went silent.

"Ryloth was a fluke. No one expected one Corvette to take down three cruisers. I got to say that guy is an impressive strategist." Cait Orbaiss replied.

"Well. If everything goes well on the surface, the Reich will end if a few days. Let's have a drink to that." Vi said.

"How about we party and get drunk after we win." Leah replied with a bad feeling in her gut.

* * *

Earth Date - September 29, 1958

_The Baumeister_, Sector 15, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,201

The Third Earth War - Day 821

Reich War - Day 218

* * *

Admiral Sven Hechler was on the newly finished _Venator_-Class Battleship with a new crew of pure blood Germans waiting for the enemy to attack _Station Victory_. The Saber Army have shown their intentions too well and with the help of spies in the enemy's ranks. Now all he have to do is wait for Elżbieta to take the bait. "Admiral. It's _Darksaber_." the communication officer reported and the room went silent.

"Put them through." Sven ordered.

"Admiral." the spy said statically.

"Darksaber. What do you have for me this time?"

"The time and date of the attack." Darksaber replied and Sven smiled.

"When?"

"Five days. 0800 is the time we'll leave."

"Where will you be for extraction?"

"A parsec away in an escape pod."

"Good. I'll have a Light Cruiser search for you in five days. I hope to meet you soon." Sven said with a smile.

* * *

Earth Date - September 29, 1958

Allies Command Base, Eadu, Eadu System, Bheriz Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,201

The Third Earth War - Day 821

Reich War - Day 218

* * *

Lukáš felt the raindrops fall on him but did nothing to avoid them. He just sat on rocks away from the base in peace. He kept Elżbieta in his mind wondering if she was safe. He knows that she managed to gather a small army to fight the Reich her way and he hopes she hasn't crossed the path to the dark side yet. "Hello friend." an unknown voice said behind him. Lukáš turned to see the ghost of an old man.

"Who are you?" Lukáš asked.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. But the real question is who are you and who are you worry for?" the ghost replied and Lukáš knew that it was a Force Ghost.

"Lukáš. I'm worried about my old Padawan, Elżbieta. She is a power and skill Force user but she is turning to the Dark Side. I worry that it's my fault for not being good enough."

"I once had a Padawan turn to the Dark Side as well. He was power and skilled but he was rash and angry. I feared for him but I helped guide him as best as I could."

"Elżbieta is different from the Jedi of your time Kenobi. She was experimented on by the Nazis on Earth and seen death like no other. The sight was awful."

"It seems that the most troubled Padawans comes from a tormented past. Yours from a prisoner of evil while mine was a slave who had to leave his mother to die on Tatooine. Seems the Force gives those with torment the greatest skills and masters who blame themselves." Kenobi said.

"Did you Padawan stayed on the Light Side?"

"No. He turned to the Dark Side and for nearly two decades he terrorized the Galaxy for the Empire. He was Anakin Skywalker otherwise known as Darth Vader. Vader died when Anakin went back to the Light Side."

"How did he turned back to the Light?"

"His son Luke Skywalker never gave up on him. He believed in the good in his father when all others stopped including me."

"Do you think Elżbieta could be turned back to the Light?" Lukáš asked.

"Yes. If Anakin can be redeemed for his evil so can you Padawan of you believe in her."

* * *

Earth Date - October 4, 1958

_Glory in Gold_, Sector 15, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,206

The Third Earth War - Day 826

Reich War - Day 223

* * *

Zosa Trost walked over the mercenary's bodies to get inside of the escape pod. She wanted to get off of this before it's destruction. The Mandalorian turned on the pod's power before ejecting out of the ship. The transition from Hyperspace to regular space was violent and strange. When the escape pod was out of the Hyperspace she pulled out a trigger for the explosives she planted on the Battleship's reactor and activated the explosives.

* * *

Earth Date - October 4, 1958

_The Ackbar Honor_, _Station Victory _Space, Sector 15, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,206

The Third Earth War - Day 826

Reich War - Day 223

* * *

"Launch all fighters. Focus all Mon Cala fire on the Star Destroyer, all other ships open fire on the lighter ships." Fush ordered as the battle erupted. The enemy station fired several missiles at the Saber fleet, the _Quarran Blade_ was destroyed instantly.

"Vice Admiral the _Glory in Gold_ is gone. Lost in Hyperspace." a Quarren reported.

"Kark. Get me the General." Fush asked and seconds later Elżbieta's voice went over the comms.

"What is it Vice Admiral?" Elżbieta asked.

"The _Glory in Gold_ has been destroyed mid-jump. Everything else is going well." Fush reported.

"No that can't be. It was here in my vision." Elżbieta said. "Destroy the enemy ship fast and be ready for anything."

"Yes General."

* * *

Earth Date - October 4, 1958

_Station Victory_, Sector 15, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,206

The Third Earth War - Day 826

Reich War - Day 223

* * *

"V-20 on my tail." Nurl said and Leah sped her X-Wing towards her wingmate.

"Don't worry Nurl. I got him in my sight." Leah replied as she fired her cannons and the fighter exploded.

"They're losing more fighters than we are." Vi remarked.

"We took them by surprise. They failed." Nurl added.

"Could be better. We've lost quite a few fighters our selves and a few Light Cruisers." Cait said and Leah could only imagine how easy it was to defeat the Reach. Something wasn't right in her gut.

* * *

When the shuttle landed in the enemy hanger, blaster bolts struck the metal and any soldiers who managed to jump out. Elżbieta deflected the lightsaber bolts back to the SS troops. She forced the Germans back as she sliced them one by one. Within minutes the hanger was cleared. Soon B2s and Mandalorians began to push further into the station. Elżbieta headed for Baumeister's office, where she will end this war once and for all. Where her vengeance will be taken. No one will be able to stop her. As she walked through the halls dozens of soldiers attempted to stop her only to die a painful death. Battle Droids tried to stop her only to be cut into pieces. After an hour of fighting, she managed to reach an armored door. Elżbieta pushed the door down with the Force to see a desk next to a window with a chair facing the clear window. "It's time to die murderer."

"Welcome to _Station Victory_. The site of your downfall." a hologram Baumeister said as the chair turned to face the General.

"Where are you coward?" Elżbieta asked.

"Far away. I've been away ever since your little attack on Ryloth, though my suspicions were raised at Bespin when your Mandos failed."

"So why are your forces still here?"

"To eliminate my problem in one blow. See this is a trap, I'm the bait, and _The Baumeister_ is the trigger." Baumeister replied with a smile.

"What's _The Baumeister_?" Elżbieta asked and moments later a large ship exited Hyperspace.

"Your army is history and shall be remembered as monsters." Baumeister replied as the Nazi ship opened fire and her fleet began to fall apart. The capital ships were blasted apart with a single blast and chaos erupted. Some of the ships attempted to make a jump into Hyperspace only to be pulled out. "Gravity Wells. Imperial design but effective."

"When I find you, you will die a slow and painful death." Elżbieta promised.

"No you won't because you will die." Baumeister said as several Mandos entered the office. "Ah, Mandalorians. Perfect time to test my new weapon." he continued as a strange generator was lift down from the ceiling. "Have you heard of '_The Duchess_'?" The Mandos back up with blasters aimed at the generator. "It's official name is Arc Pulse Generator for my latest machine of war. An end to infantry warfare."

"Trooper explain." Elżbieta ordered.

"Before the Great Purge, the Empire had a weapon that targeted the Beskar in our armor. Heating it up, incinerating the Mandalorian in it until they're nothing but dust. The design was lost years ago. So how the hell did the Reich get it?" a male Mandalorian asked.

"Years of research and countless bodies. The price to win a war." Baumeister replied with a devilish smile. "Let's give it a test." he said and it began to glow. The Mandalorians ran in fear as bolts struck their Beskar helmets and other Beskar armor they had. Elżbieta listened as they screamed in pain. She turned to the window where Mandalorian fighters went spiral to their destruction as the bolts reached them. Seconds later the screams ceased and she turned back to where the soldiers were only to see burnt armor and dust. "Do you like it?"

"You vile monster! What will your Mandalorians think of this vile weapon?" Elżbieta asked the monster.

"The weapon doesn't just target Beskar. It can target any material. I wonder if it'll target flesh?"

"You are sick. I thought you said the Reich is different from that of the Earth, but I see no difference."

"Isn't it obvious. The Galaxy is large and acceptable of most alien species. Hitler's Reich was designed to kill off our fellow humans. I believe all human blood is the same. But aliens are a much different story."

"I see no difference between them and humans. They breathe, eat, feel emotions, and do evil things just like Humanity has done for thousands of years."

"They're freaks of nature. Mutants, monsters, and murderers! During the First Earth War, my mother died in the bombings, my father died overseas, my aunts, uncles, grandparents suffered the same fate. I was alone and sent to an orphanage because of an alien wanting our world for its master." Baumeister replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss but this isn't a holy war just a bloody war."

"Being a hypocrite, aren't we? After all, you suffered from Hitler's Germany and here you are wanting revenge for your what? Family? Friends?" Baumeister said with a wide smile which grew Elżbieta anger. "Your war is just a holy war like mine, in a way we are the same you and me." he continued and Elżbieta crushed the holoprojector and the Arc Pulse Generator. Gas began to fill the room and halls as she heard the marching of SS troops. She ignited her lightsabers and charged.

* * *

Leah and Nurl hid from the new enemy ship with dozens of fighters and six lightships on the other side of the station in hopes of planning their next move. The only problem was that comms where jammed and the enemy was closing in fast. Leah didn't understand what has happened. The battle was in their favor then the comms went down as the new Nazi ship exited Hyperspace. Within minutes the large ships were decimated and they began to fire Turbolaser or some kind of cannon at the remaining ships, then some kind of strange bolt appeared from the station striking the Mandos forcing them down. Nothing made sense for Leah. She just breathed and hoped that something will change. Minutes later enemy fighters appeared from all sides. Vultures and V-20s struck the remaining fleet forcing the fighters to move to leave the slower lightships to fall victim to the enemy fighters. Soon the Saber fighters were chased and gun downed by their enemy. Leah didn't hear Nurl's scream but she knew that he has fallen by the time he tail was being lite up. She closed her eyes before her ship exploded.

* * *

Elżbieta focused the Force keeping her alive while she made her way to the hanger where she hopes the transports were still functional. As she marched to the ships the masked SS troops attempted to kill her only to be sliced, stabbed, blasted, or crushed. Elżbieta coughed up blood as she marched making her weaker by the minutes. When she reached the hanger two platoons of troops stood guard blasters raised. She charged slicing her enemy faster than they could shot leaving one alone. Elżbieta sliced the blaster in his hands before pointing her left lightsaber at the soldier. "Are my ships still functioning?" Elżbieta asked coughing.

"Yes, please don't kill me." the soldier pleaded.

"Shouldn't join the Reich then." Elżbieta replied crushing the mask, letting the soldier breathe in the gas while she headed for a Mando transport. When she got to the cockpit she sealed the doors and had the ship eject the toxic gas from the ship. Elżbieta went to the medkit looking for something to help her, but it became clear that the only ones to use chemical warfare are the Reich and some Allies in the Andromeda, meaning that the medkit had nothing for her. So she went back to the cockpit and flew the ship out of the hanger setting the Hyperdrive coordinates back to Dantooine. Seconds later she was torn from Hyperspace so she mustered the last might she had and reach towards the Gravity Well and crush it. She didn't felt it crush much but she hoped it was enough and when she was stable in Hyperspace she sunk into her seat. She thought of what Baumeister had said. His lies to the Galaxy, treachery, and little painful truth directed at Elżbieta. She was following the Nazi path to destroy him, but she lost everything. Her allies, friends, troops, and those who cared for her. Elżbieta grabbed one of her lightsabers but couldn't hold it, letting it fall to the floor.

* * *

Earth Date - October 5, 1958

Dantooine, Dantooine System, Raioballo Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,207

The Third Earth War - Day 827

Reich War - Day 224

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Vex asked the two Mandalorians Luke and Henma as the three exited the modified Gunship.

"Local paying us enough creds to get a new ship for the Wolfs on Lothal to check on these mercenaries." Henma replied as they walked to a camp. For a few months Luke has helped the Silent Wolfs gather credit and supplies they need to unite Mandalore once more.

"So where are they? All I see are crates and empty tents." Vex remarked. Luke walked into the main tent where a holoprojector was located. He turned it on to see a map of the Galaxy along with highlighted Hyperspace routes, routes that were all too familiar.

"In here!" Luke yelled and the two Wolfs walked into the tent.

"Found something?" Henma asked.

"I know who these guys are. They're my old people. Saber Army." Luke replied as he turned to the two Mandos.

"So where are they?" Vex asked.

"No idea. Even when Elżbieta went on a mission to get more reinforcements and supplies she left some men at camp to guard. Something bad happened. Really bad." Luke said as the roar of an engine echoed.

"OUT!" Henma ordered and the Mandalorian got out of the tent to see a Mando shuttle crash two hundred yards from them. Luke ran towards the ship blaster in hand with Henma and Vex following. When he arrived at the ship he noticed it was scorched beyond belief.

"What happened to this ship?" Vex asked and seconds later two lightsabers blades cut opened a clumsy hole in the side of the ship reveal an wounded exhausted Elżbieta. She took three steps before falling to the ground. Luke was at her side seeing if she had a pulse.

"What happened?" Henma asked.

"Hell. Help me get to the ship. We need to get her to a hospital fast." Luke replied and the Mandalorians brought her to the ship to save her life.

* * *

Luke waited for the doctor on a status report of Elżbieta's condition. Seeing her like that scared him because she never lost in battle. She was one of the best warriors and commanders he ever knew. Now he's here waiting to see if she'll live. Henma and Vex stood in concern knowing the stories of the massive force Elżbieta commanded. Henma said that he hopes Elżbieta would join them as one great military force only see she her wound from they could assume was a disastrous battle. When the doctor arrived Luke stood up. "How is she?" Luke asked.

"Lucky to be alive. By all logical, she should be dead. Burns to her skin was obvious nothing a Bacta Tank can't fix but what surprised me the most was her lungs. They were badly damaged. Filled with burns and blood. I've never seen anything like it." the Doctor replied.

"Will you be able to help her?" Vex asked.

"Yes. But it'll cost some credits." the Doctor answered.

"Do it. I'll go get the creds." Henma said and the Doctor went back to help Elżbieta. "Luke. Any ideas what happened?"

"No idea. She was aiming for an attack on the Reich capital in full force. My best guess is that she found it and attacked it. It seems that it went horribly." Luke replied.

"If the Reich has a new weapon that could do that damage we need her alive. Guard her. I'll go to the local employer and get our creds." Henma said before leaving.


	70. Mandalore

Earth Date - October 18, 1958

Dantooine, Dantooine System, Raioballo Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,220

The Third Earth War - Day 840

Reich War - Day 237

* * *

"How is she?" Henma asked Luke from the cockpit.

"Still asleep." Luke replied sitting as his old commander's side. For days now Elżbieta has been resting from the treatment and damaged wounds. She should wake up any day now, Luke only hopes that her mind is still intact.

"What you think did this to her?" Vex asked.

"No idea. Whatever it is, it's was post to kill her brutally. I haven't heard of anything like this."

"I have heard that the Empire used some kind of bioweapon on Geonosis. Eliminating almost the entire population. Only a few were left." Vex remarked.

"That's Imperial design. The Reich is much worst. If it weren't for Elżbieta connection to the Force, I bet she would have died." Luke said.

"You're right about that soldier." Elżbieta said weakly and the Mandalorians were to their feet. "Help me up."

"You're sure. You took a beating." Luke replied.

"Just get me up." Elżbieta ordered and both Luke and Vex helped the Force user up.

"What happened?" Luke asked as they took the General out of the ship for fresh air.

"I sent everything we had against the Reich Capital. Even hired a few mercs to give them hell." Elżbieta replied as the Mandos sat her down. "Everything was as planned by the time I reached Baumeister's office. Then everything went downhill. He wasn't there, it was a trap. He had a new ship. Destroyed the fleet in minutes. He also had an Arc Pulse Generator. It targeted Beskar and incinerated anyone with Beskar armor. As I ran back to the hanger to get the hell out of there, they released gas into the halls killing anyone without a Gas Mask which the SS soldiers had. I was alone and dying. Then I woke up here."

"Mother of Moons." Henma said. "We got to warn the Wolfs."

"Agreed. If what Elżbieta says is true then taking Mandalore will be difficult." Vex replied.

"No. We need to find Baumeister and kill him, Then the Reich falls." Elżbieta said and Luke knew that something bad was going to happen.

"The Reich isn't our concern. Mandalore and our culture is our only concern. Let the Allies and Reich tear each other apart. The Arc Pulse Generator killed many Mandalorians during the time of the Empire. Now more than ever it is important to unite the Mandalorians before we are wiped out once more." Henma replied with his hands on his blasters.

"As long as the Reich lives, your culture is at risk." Elżbieta said pulling her lightsabers from the ship to her hands with the Force. "I don't want this to get ugly."

"Then you should have not grabbed those sabers of yours." Henma replied raising his blasters as the General ignited her lightsabers. Luke raised his blaster and shot Elżbieta with two stun bolts.

"Sorry Elżbieta. But you can't lead these men to their deaths. I won't allow it." Luke said as he holstered his blaster. "We better get to the _Pulse_ and head back to Lothal. This war between Reich and Allies is about to consume the Galaxy. This time no one may make it to the end." Luke said as the three walked to the old Gunship.

* * *

Earth Date - October 18, 1958

Allies Command Base, Eadu, Eadu System, Bheriz Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,220

The Third Earth War - Day 840

Reich War - Day 237

* * *

"We need to take Mandalore. We lost it at the Great Purge making the name Mandalorian a rumor. If we take it back without the Allies backup, then Mandalorians will flock to us." Busloo Crast said to Amo and Vuxall. "We'll strike from the shadows and appear peaceful like Kamino."

"I know that uniting Mandalore is important to you Busloo but Mandalore isn't under the Reich control. If we invade Mandalore then the Galaxy may turn it backs to us." Vuxall replied. "Getting their trust if difficult enough with the Reich speaking peace from a snake's lips."

"Admiral we're receiving a message from Jell Lors on Lothal." a comm officer reported to the Mandalorian officer.

"Put it through." Vuxall ordered and seconds later the Foundling's image appeared. "What is your progress on the Silent Wolfs?"

"Going well, rough but well." Jell answered. "But that's not why I calling. Elżbieta has been found." she continued and everyone in the room was speechless and nervous.

"Where?"

"Dantooine but that's not the bad news."

"This can't be good." Amo remarked.

"The Reich has an Arc Pulse Generator, a new ship that eliminated her fleet in seconds, and has gas weapons." Jell said and the Admiral sighed.

"Make sure you get the Wolfs to join us and thank you." Vuxall replied before the transmission ended.

"The Generator must be a lie. It was destroyed years ago along with the schematics by Clan When." Busloo remarked.

"The Reich had years to recreate the weapon and are bloodthirsty enough to use it. This could mean an end to infantry warfare." Amo replied.

"Impossible. Even with the advancement of technology, infantry warfare will still be needed to secure worlds, resources, and enemy positions." Busloo said.

"Not sith gas and the Generator in the factor. All the Reich need to do is release gas onto the battlefront and the troops will have to put on Gas Mask, masks that the Arc Pulse Generator can easily target, and kill the poor soldier. Effective and cruel." Vuxall replied and the Mandalorian looked down.

"The gas isn't the problem. The Generator is." Amo added. "The Reich will use an armored transport to deliver its weapon onto the battlefield. The best course of action is to blast it and hope it explodes."

"This war gets more hellish by the day." Vuxall said shaking her head.

* * *

Earth Date - October 19, 1958

Mandalore, Mandalore System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,221

The Third Earth War - Day 841

Reich War - Day 238

* * *

Generaloberst Gerhardt watched as the new AT-AI Walkers march off of the transport with trucks of gas behind. He only had access to four but four will be enough to deal with the few remaining Mandalorians left from the Purge during the time of the Empire. The 112nd Divison has lost little over two thousand men to the rebel but the cyborg commander knows that the Reich will win in the end. Colonel Ven Felx of the 321st Armor Battalion approached the cyborg. "Sir. The 112 reported a rebel outpost two-point one kicks Northeast. I advise to send on of the new walkers to aid them."

"Agreed. Test the new tactic. If it works then no one can stop us." Gerhardt ordered with glee.

* * *

"Hold your ground! Don't fire until they begin marching!" Captain Shirro Vast ordered. Kroz Noost aimed his rifle at the Reich Guard troops six klicks an hour of being in the trench, Kroz noticed a transport landing walker. The Walker was shaped like an AT-DP but the body was bulkier, had a rectangle box thing on both sides, and had some large disk-like object attached to the front.

"What's that?" a Mandalorian asked beside Kroz.

"No idea." Kroz answered and moments later the walker began to march towards them. Shirro fired her rocket at the walker only for a defector the armor to protect it. The Walker stopped and the Mandos were tense at the strange attack. Seconds later a bright light formed from the disk object then bolts of energy struck the Mandalorians. Kroz felt his insides heat up as he screamed with his fellow troops. Then everything went dark.

* * *

"We lost contact with Outpost Rancor an hour ago. What are your orders?" Tae Omos reported to Rios Kril of House Kril.

"Send a team to investigate the cause." Rios ordered knowing that is the last operational outpost the rebels have. They were losing men and firepower by the day. If this keeps going on then they won't have enough men and supplies to keep up the fight.

"Sir. We need assistance. Perhaps the Allies can spare troops to aid us. They do have Mandalorians as well." Tae replied.

"Agreed. Send word on Mandalorian channels. Make sure they get the message along with the Mandalorians all over the Galaxy." Rios ordered.

"But what about the Mandalorian in the Reich's control?" Tae asked.

"When they learn the Reich has secret invaded Mandalore, then they may rebel and aid us as well." Rios replied knowing that a new bloody war was about to be wage on Mandalore.

* * *

Earth Date - October 19, 1958

Allies Command Base, Eadu, Eadu System, Bheriz Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,221

The Third Earth War - Day 841

Reich War - Day 238

* * *

"Attention my fellow Mandalorians scattered throughout the Galaxy. I am Rios Kril leader of House Kril and the rebellion on Mandalore. We are fighting against the Reich which has invaded our home. Now we are begging for help from our Mandalorian brothers and sisters to continue this fight or else we will fall. For a free Mandalore!" Rios yelled on the Mandalorian holo channel. Vuxall, Amo, and Busloo eyed each other. This message means one thing. War.

"Prepare all Mandalorian forces for an assault on the Reich's forces on Mandalore. It's time to reclaim our home." Vuxall ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - October 19, 1958

Lothal, Lothal System, Lothal Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,221

The Third Earth War - Day 841

Reich War - Day 238

* * *

When Luke heard that the Reich has taken control of Mandalore, he knew that the Silent Wolfs couldn't stay out of the war anymore. They had to side with the Allies if they are to retake Mandalore. "Think that we'll retake Mandalore?" Vex asked behind Luke.

"Maybe. With the Reich's new weapons it'll be difficult." Luke replied.

"This war will be unlike the wars in the past. New weapons and new tactics from a people that only knew about the Galaxy for almost half a century. It's a recipe for disaster."

"Blame the Separatist for it. They brought the Clone Wars to Earth causing all of this hell." Luke replied knowing that this war will bring a new kind of hell.

* * *

Earth Date - October 19, 1958

Bakura, Bakura System, Bakura Sector, Wild Space, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,221

The Third Earth War - Day 841

Reich War - Day 238

* * *

"For a free Mandalore!" Rios yelled and Llod Tot raised his blaster at Commander Kalvin Weel of the SS.

"Is this true Commander?" Llod asked.

"No of course not. The Reich will never invade a world that has done nothing wrong." Weel replied.

"Bha, Grek. Take Weel to the barracks. While I confirm Rios's story." Llod ordered and the officer left the Command Center at gunpoint. He then began to send a coded transmission to Mandalore, if any Reich ship replies then what Weel said was lie and war will be brought back to their home. After three minutes of waiting, Llod got a reply from the Destroyer _T-23_. Llod slammed his hand on the holoprojector and walked out of the command center and into the open space where eight thousand Mandos waited after hearing the news. "My fellow Mandalorians! We joined the Reich with a promise for a free Mandalore! But we are betrayed! The Reich has invaded our home, to what end I do not know! But now we must fight for our home! We must fight for Mandalore!" he continued and the Mandalorians cheered. "Get to your ship! We shall go home!"

* * *

Earth Date - October 19, 1958

_The Nuzlu Blade_, Eadu Orbit, Eadu System, Bheriz Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,221

The Third Earth War - Day 841

Reich War - Day 238

* * *

When Vuxall walked onto the Mandalorian battleship, her crew greeted her with smiles. "Hello Admiral. It's great to see you back on the bridge ma'am." Teeak Rell greeted.

"Thank you Rell." Vuxall replied as she sat in the command chair.

"Orders?" Beax asked.

"Make the jump to Mandalore. It's time to take our home back." Vuxall ordered ad moments later the _Keldabe IV_-Class Battleship was in Hyperspace.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone. Hope you're having a good day. Just noting that I know little about Mandalore during the Sequel Trilogy due to limited information that I could gather. The only info I could get is from Clone Wars to The Mandalorian show, anything after that is unknown. So everything I write about Mandalore is a shot in the dark. Luckily this is FanFiction so I'm allowed to rewrite Star Wars history. Stay safe and have a good day in these dark times.**


	71. Battle of Mandalore: Part One

Earth Date - October 20, 1958

_Bismark B_, Mandalore, Mandalore System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,222

The Third Earth War - Day 842

Reich War - Day 239

* * *

Kapitän Brom Drarvee watched as DS-C2 inspected the bridge. Brom disliked the commander droids for their lack of emotions or care for their troops. Too easily outsmarted by the organic mind. But the Kapitän kept his mouth shut so he could still have a commanding rank. "Everything appears to be functional Kapitän." the droid said.

"Thank you DS-C2." Brom replied rolling his eyes.

"Sir. Unidentified ship has been detected by the scanners." a B4 Battle Droid reported. The B4 and B5 Battle Droids were built to fight better than B1s and B2s, but they cost too much to make and effective as the models they tried to replace. So the B4s and B5s were in small numbers. Only Generaloberst Gerhardt has these droids.

"Is the ARC-Pulse Heavy Fighter prepared?" DS-C2 asked as half of the fleet was turned into scrap. Brom back up from debris colliding into the ship rocking the vessel.

"Yes."

"Launch the fighter. Target Beskar. Have all weapons fire at Capital ships after the fighter first kill." the droid ordered.

"You can't be serious? They just destroyed half of our fleet." Brom remarked knowing that the battle wasn't in the Reich favor.

"Do not question me Kapitän. I intended to win this battle before it begins." DS-C2 ordered as the enemy fleet exited Hyperspace.

* * *

Earth Date - October 20, 1958

_Blades of Mandalore_, Mandalore, Mandalore System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,222

The Third Earth War - Day 842

Reich War - Day 239

* * *

Captain Tealk Creel is a Foundling found by Mandalorians on his homeworld of Beran. Since then he has fought and proven himself a mighty warrior. Now he is commanding a Battleship to free Mandalore. His ship jumped ahead of the rest of the fleet, due to a miscalculation most likely. "Enemy fighter exiting the command ship." Derick May reported.

"Aim all weapons at the fighter." Creel ordered as it sped towards his ship.

"Detecting an energy field." Gash Corebik reported. Seconds later he let out a curse. "It's ARC Pulse energy!"

"Full power to all weapons! Get me the Admiral!" Creel ordered as the space between the ship and fighter glowed brightly.

"What is it Captain?" Vuxall asked.

"The Reich has and ARC Pulse Generator on a fighter! It's gaining spa-AGH!" Creel yelled as the Reich weapon struck the Mandalorian Beskar armor. He felt his body being burned from the heat.

"Captain!" Vuxall yelled as Creel put in the code for the ship's self destruct. He fell to his knees after sending the code in. Creel felt his body turn to ash before everything went dark.

* * *

Earth Date - October 20, 1958

_The Nuzlu Blade_, Mandalore, Mandalore System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,222

The Third Earth War - Day 842

Reich War - Day 239

* * *

Vuxall watched hopelessly as the _Blades of Mandalore_ exploded while the enemy fighter sped out of the smoke. The enemy fleet began to fire at the capital ships as the fighter targeted another Battleship. "Keep the shield up Admiral. I'm going out there." Master Amo said.

"Are you crazy? The enemy fighter will kill you." Vuxall replied.

"So have many. I'm still here." Amo remarked as _The Beskar Sword_ fell to the planet's gravity without life.

* * *

Amo sped toward the enemy with his jetpack only stopping as it targeted _The Binder_. When the Battleship began to drift down Amo sped to the fighter which was heading for him. The Jedi ignited his lightsaber and sliced the ship as it sped past him. Moments later the fighter exploded from the damage he caused. He smiled as the Mandalorian fleet opened fire and launched it's fighters while the enemy only opened fire.

* * *

Earth Date - October 20, 1958

_Bismark B_, Mandalore, Mandalore System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,222

The Third Earth War - Day 842

Reich War - Day 239

* * *

"This is your final warning. Surrender or die." the Allies admiral ordered. Brom walked next to DS-C2 as the enemy fighters engaged the Vulture Droids.

"What are your orders DS-C2?" Brom asked.

"Keep up the battle. The enemy fleet will not reach Mandalore." the droid answered much to Brom's surprise.

"Our forces are no matched for them. We're already losing fighters and ships faster than ours have taken." Brom replied and the droid turned and slapped the Kapitän.

"These are my ordered Kapitän." DS-C2 said before turning back to the battle at hand. Brom walked away to the escape pods so he could flee to safety.

* * *

Earth Date - October 20, 1958

_The Nuzlu Blade_, Mandalore, Mandalore System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,222

The Third Earth War - Day 842

Reich War - Day 239

* * *

"Enemy fighters are almost eliminated. The enemy fleet is rearranging to protect the Command Ship." June reported to the Admiral.

"Good. Press the attack." Vuxall ordered as the fleet got closer to the Nazi fleet.

"Ships exiting Hyperspace. Lots of them." Teeak reported. "Sending a transmission for you Admiral."

"Put it through." Vuxall ordered and a hologram of an armored Mando appeared. "Who is this?"

"Llor Tot of Clan Tot, House Vizla. Me and my people are here to aid your attack." Llor answered.

"Aren't you working for the Reich?" Vuxall asked knowing of the Mando past.

"We were. When Rios Kril's message got to us, we rebelled. Here we are."

"Hold back your ships. We'll clear a path for you to land with our men." Vuxall ordered as the last of the enemy ships were blasted apart.

* * *

Earth Date - October 20, 1958

Republic City, Hosnian Prime, Hosnian System, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,222

The Third Earth War - Day 842

Reich War - Day 239

* * *

Julius Wellmann thought this Senate meeting would be another boring meeting for budgets and proposed acts. But when the Chancellor recognize a Mandalorian to the floor, the Nazi spy bolted up in shock. "Senators of the New Republic. I am humbled to be here." the Mandalorian said to the New Republic. "Today the people of Mandalore would like to be part of the many nations that have signed the Galactic Peace Accords." he continued and the senators began to whisper to each other. "After years of being divided across the Galaxy, we are finally united under one banner. This war between the Reich and Allies is the main reason why we want to sign this treaty, so our home will not be a battleground for either side."

* * *

Earth Date - October 20, 1958

Mandalore, Mandalore System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,222

The Third Earth War - Day 842

Reich War - Day 239

* * *

"The Allies have destroyed the fleet and landing troops as we speak my Führer. I need reinforcements." Generaloberst Gerhardt reported to Cäsar Baumeister.

"Unfortunately the Allies have declared Mandalore an independent state and signed the Galactic Peace Accords. If we sent any troops the Galaxy will turn against us. You are on your own." Cäsar replied and Gerhardt wanted to smash something. "Send your forces to the capital. Hold it."

"Yes my Führer." Gerhardt said as the transmission ended.

* * *

Amo watched as the last of the Mandalorian ships landed in the wasteland. Thousands of Mandalorians from all over the galaxy have come home to free their world. The battle will be bloody. "Master Amo. It's an honor to meet you." a Mandalorian with a scratched out Nazi Swastica said with two more followings him.

"Llod Tot I assume." Amo replied extending his hand which the ex-Nazi shook.

"Yes. It is an honor to fight with our fellow Mandalorians instead of fighting them."

"Agreed."

"If I may ask, how do the Allies plan to keep Mandalore free?"

"We use the Reich's own strategy against them. As we speak a Mando on Hosian Prime is declaring our independence and signing the Galactic Peace Accords. For now, it will protect Mandalore, but we'll need to grow our forces for when the Reich starts invading the Galaxy." Amo answered.

"Excellent strategy."

"What do you know about the Reich's new weapons?"

"What new weapons?"

"They have ARC Pulse Generators, gas, and a new ship that wiped out a fleet in seconds."

"Impossible."

"So they kept you in the dark." Amo said as he walked away to check on the rest of the troops.

* * *

Rios Kril sped towards the Allie landing zone to discuss who will lead Mandalore. Rios assumes that he would lead his people because he's been leading Mandalore for years before the Reich invasion. Once he reached the camp a Mandalorian lead him to the command tent where four Mandos where already there, one was a hologram of course. "Hello Rios. Good to see you. I'm Admiral Vuxall, to my right is Jedi Master Hax Amo, to my left is Busloo Crast, and that leaves Llod Tot. It's great to finally meet you." the hologram Mando greeted.

"It's great to meet you all as well." Rios replied.

"Enough talk. We need someone to lead our troops into battle." Llod interrupted.

"I believe that it should be me. I have lead our people on Mandalore before the Reich invaded." Rios said.

"Then maybe we should have someone with knowledge of the Reich lead our people." Llod replied.

"For years Mandalore had one leader which lead towards Mandalore being divided when Vizla tried to take over Mandalore, then Maul became our downfall. If we continue that legacy then we'll fall once more." Amo remarked.

"That goes against centuries of tradition!" Llod replied.

"Tradition and government don't mix well. The Jedi learned this, the Old Republic, and Mandalore needs to learn this as well before our culture is gone for good." Amo continued and Rios had to admit that the Jedi does make sense.

"Then who will lead Mandalore?" Llod asked.

"For now us until we form a better government after we kick the Reich off our home."

"Then what's the plan?" Rios asked.

"Our scouts report that the Reich is moving everything to Sundari. Fighters are picking off the transports and convoys." Vuxall replied. "The Reich's ARC Pulse weapons will be a problem. They'll target our armor."

"So what do we do? We send any troops then they'll die." Rios asked.

"We brought a team of non-Mandos. Special Forces, one of the best in the U.S Space Force." Busloo answered.

"They'll go into the city and disable the ARC Pulse weapons. Then we'll send everything we got." Amo added.

"When are they going in?" Llod asked.

"Whenever you want us to Mando." a voice from behind answered. Rios turned to see a male humanoid with red eyes staring at them with a human female to his side. "Sergeant Major Alexander of Task Force Blade reporting to duty sir."

"What are you?" Llod asked.

"Deformed human clone." Alexander answered.

"You think that deformed clones will do better than Mandalorians, Jedi?" Rios asked.

"They captured a First Order _Armor_-Class Star Destroyer by themselves with limited supplies with no casualties on their first mission." Amo replied and Rios was impressed.

"Then your mission is a go." Llod ordered.


	72. Battle of Mandalore: Part Two

Earth Date - October 20, 1958

Sundari, Mandalore, Mandalore System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,222

The Third Earth War - Day 842

Reich War - Day 239

* * *

Gerhardt watched as Lieutenant Colonel Proton of the 214 SS Battalion, Lieutenant Colonel NR-UY75463 of the 321st Armor Battalion, and Major General Bex Lou of the 112nd Divison marched towards him in the Reich Command Center. "What is it?" the Generaloberst asked.

"The Mandalorians are splitting their forces and surrounding the city staying out of range of the AT-AI Walkers." Proton reported and Gerhardt smashed a statue of a Mandalorian warrior.

"If the enemy attacks, they will die. They know this and will wait for our supplies to dwindle." NR-UY75463 added.

"We need to attack them before that happens." Lou remarked. "I suggest cover their positions with gas and send our troops to distract them from the AT-AIs."

"Begin the attack at dawn. Leave none alive." Gerhardt ordered with hatred.

* * *

When the nightfall, Alexander signaled his men to commence attack and they sped to Sundari on M103M1s. Alexander was on a modified bike with a sidecar making the motorcycle slower but still fast enough to get to the city. After an hour of riding the Task Force reached the city's perimeter. The clones got off of the bikes and Alexander gave each of them a grappling attachment for the M16 rifles. They aimed for the platform above and fired. Soon they were climbing toward the landing platform. When the clones reached the platform they took cover behind several crates. "Q." Alexander said and the trooper grabbed one of his Data Pickers and tossed it over the crates. The Data Pickers look like a small ball when deactivated but when it's activated four legs extend along with a grey eye. It'll then find a data port and slice into the enemy files. After several minutes of waiting the droid got the data and deactivated.

"Four AT-AI. This platform, Peace Park, Sundari Mandalorian Hospital, and the Sundari Royal Palace. RS all over." Q reported.

"All in the open. A sniper's dream." Three noted.

"Sound like a lot of fighting. Count me in." Brute remarked.

"Just a lot of hell to run through." Trouble replied.

"Q?" Alexander asked.

"New MiniBoom?" Q answered.

"It'll work." Alexander said and Q pulled out a modified pistol and a Magazine. He loaded it and handled it to the Sergeant Major. He stuck his head out of cover to see the only walker that must have been the AT-AI. He aimed for where the ARC Pulse Generator was exposed and fired. The pistol made no noise but the clones began to sneak into the city to destroy the enemy.

* * *

Earth Date - October 21, 1958

Sundari, Mandalore, Mandalore System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,223

The Third Earth War - Day 843

Reich War - Day 240

* * *

Keva Unet joined the Reich Army to crush those who would the peace the Reich offer them. When Mandalore began a suspected Allie operating base she did not question the order. She wanted to eliminate those that let Bakura be abandoned and let pirates prey on it once more. She stood on the landing platform where the AT-AI for the coming assault waited to spill blood. As the transport for the walker attached the AT-AI to it the weapon exploded and shrapnel struck several troopers. Keva was on the comms instantly. "This is EAGLE-B3234 to command! AT-AI down! I repeat, AT-AI is down! We got wounded troops!"

* * *

Rios waited on a Gunship to launch the attack. He knew that the fight was going to be bloody for both sides. Many of the Mandalorians did not have full Beskar armor making them easy targets. "Attention all Mandalorian. Launch attack. Glory for Mandalore!" Vuxall ordered as the Battleships passed the clouds above. All transports and fighters went straight for their enemy while the capital ships above fired at the dome giving them entrances to the city. The aftermath of the battle will be high but nothing Mandalore has faced in the past as the wasteland around them proves. Today they free Mandalore.

* * *

Llod fired his rockets at the enemy Tiger tanks destroying them. Llod remembers seeing the war machines. Its lack of modern technology made it seem useless but after seeing it in action he admired its simplicity. Hardly anything could stop its advancement that wouldn't stop a walker as well. Now he was blasting them to bits. The enemy outnumbered them but the Mandalorians were trained to be outnumbered. "Sir. Our forces at the Palace needs reinforcements." a Mandalorian reported.

"I'll lead a platoon to aid them. Keep up the attack." Llod ordered.

"Yes sir." the Mando replied as Llod headed off to the palace. When he arrived the Mando used the flamethrower against the enemy. Soon the Mandalorians breached the palace. As Llod walked through the palace he felt uneasy as no one attempted to stop them. When he reached the Grand Salon where the leaders of the past meet, he saw a metal warrior in there alone.

"Ah. I was wondering when you'll arrive. Destroying my walkers gave you away." Gerhardt said with a chuckle. "Surrender."

"Mandalore will never bow to you nor I. It is you who will surrender. We outnumber you thirty to one." Llod replied and the Nazi's arms split into fours. Gerhardt fired blaster bolts from his lower arms eliminate the soldiers without Beskar. Llod was the only one with full Beskar armor leaving him alone with the monster.

"Beskar. Such great material." the Nazi said before Llod charged as the cyborg ignited two lightsabers. The Mando dodge with sabers while slicing a blade against the metal. As Llod was about to stab the Nazi in the back, Gerhardt's clawed leg grabbed the Mando's head and threw him towards the doors. As Llod began to get back up, the cyborg pushed him down on the neck with his foot. "I warned you." Gerhardt said as he squeezed the neck tighter until the Mando stopped breathing.

* * *

"Keep them back!" Alexander ordered his Task Force while the enemy pushed toward them.

"TIGER!" Trouble yelled as a rolling tank got closer.

"Brute!" Alexander yelled and the violent clone grabbed his anti-armor Launcher and aimed for the Tiger.

"Bye-bye." Brute said before firing the launcher and the enemy tank exploded into flames. The Nazi troops kept up their march while the Task Force was losing rounds.

"Mandos!" Three yelled as a squad of Mandalorian rained hell from above.

"Need help?" one female Mando asked.

"Took you blasting time." Trouble replied and the Mando laughed.

"Let's raise some hell." the Mando said as the American soldiers aided the Mandos to liberate their home.

* * *

Luke fought alongside with the Silent Wolfs and Allies to free their world. Luke fired his blaster rifle at the charging enemy in Peace Park. He must have killed dozens to hundreds of Nazis by the time the fighting died down. He walked through the destruction wondering if Mandalore will stay free from their enemies. "We won." Henma said behind him.

"Yeah. For now." Luke replied.

"Forever you mean. No one will be able to take our home from us." Vex said as Luke stared at the smoke and fire in the distance.

* * *

"Thirty Mandos down. Gerhardt is still standing." a Mandalorian reported to Amo.

"Place explosives around the foundation of the Grand Salon. If I die detonate them. Make sure that he either surrender of dies." Amo ordered and the Mando nodded before the Jedi flew towards the Salon. As Gerhardt turned towards the window, the Jedi burst through with an ignited lightsaber. The cyborg backed up to avoid the saber while igniting his own. "Surrender Gerhardt this can end peacefully."

"Never!" the Nazi yelled as he charged. Amo dodged the enemy's lightsaber while slicing the blade to the cyborg's chest, only for the blade to fail and deactivate. Amo's eyes widen at the event while the Nazi laughed.

"I prepared for our next meeting carefully Jedi. I rebuilt myself with Cortosis armor. One of the few materials used to deal with Jedi." Gerhardt said before charging. As the Cyborg sliced his sabers down, Amo dodge while grabbing a staff from the Magnaguards on Orto Plutonia.

"I prepared as well monster." Amo replied as the duel began to duel. Neither could strike the other. Amo has had enough. He Force pushed the machine back to the throne and throw the staff towards the chest with the full might of the Force. The staff breached into the armor but the Nazi survived. Gerhardt pulled the staff out of his chest and threw it to the side. Amo pulled out his blaster pistol and fired a single shot in the exposed area. Gerhardt stopped and dropped his lightsaber before falling to the ground. Amo inspected the fallen warrior to discover that he shot the man's heart. A quick death for a monster. But the battle was won, Mandalore is free.

* * *

The battle has been won and Mandalore if free. Now Vuxall, Rios, Busloo, and Amo must decide the fate of their world. They all met in the Grand Salon to discuss the government structure to avoid the mistakes of the past and build something stronger. "So who will lead Mandalore?" Rios asked.

"In the past leadership was determined by battle or by blood. This is what led to the downfall of many nations including Mandalore." Amo replied.

"On Serpent Dawn, the government is structured by the House choosing the central leader for a term of ten years. Each leader is allowed four terms. But here is different. There are more Houses many of which are divided." Vuxall remarked.

"Agreed so how will our leader be chosen?" Busloo asked.

"Perhaps by the election of the people." Amo replied.

"And what of those that are warriors, they will fight against this." Rios remarked.

"Simple. Use government branches. The Executive branch will be decided by election and advisors will be chosen by the victor. The Legislative shall be divided by the Mandalorian House's leaders in the Senate, while the Clan Leaders are in the Mandalorian Council." Vuxall suggested and Rios and Busloo nodded their heads.

"What of the Judicial?" Amo asked.

"Perhaps we should have a small number of lawyers and teachers take that position." Rios suggested and the Mandos nodded in agreement.

"Let's work on a constitution for the House leaders to sign, then begins politics in war." Amo remarked knowing that Mandalore will last.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone. ****I am stating that my knowledge of Mandalore after Empire and _The Mandalorian_ is limited to just about none so most of these last few chapters are a shot in the dark. So please don't be angry is I got anything wrong or new knowledge comes to light from now to the end of this story. I love this story and I hope that many of you also enjoy this as well. If you have any questions or noticed something wrong please send me a message. I would like to answer any questions and fix major mistakes. Stay safe during these dark times and May the Force be with you.**


	73. Lost

Earth Date - October 21, 1958

Dantoo Town, Dantooine, Dantooine System, Raioballo Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,223

The Third Earth War - Day 843

Reich War - Day 240

* * *

Elżbieta has been on this planet for too long. All she does is remember the soldiers she failed by sending them to the hell of a capital. The trap set for her leaving none alive. Now she is alone in some cantina on the edge of nowhere. All she could think about is vengeance for her family, her soldiers, and Luke's betrayal. His Betrayal hurt Elżbieta the most for she had trusted him. But it's clear that the man is just another fool. "Elżbieta Lewicka?" a man asked from behind.

"I was wondering when you'll show." Elżbieta replied knowing that these are bounty hunters here for the bounty the Reich has for her head. The price was twenty million in Deutsche Credits.

"We can take you in dead or alive. So come in peacefully." one with a low voice asked.

"Funny, because the bounty said dead. But I risked it for a ship." Elżbieta replied clutching her fist and the bounty hunters began to struggle for air. "I need a ship to send the Reich into a hell unseen by the galaxy. What I have planned for the Reich is going to make the Empire look merciful." she continued before snapping the hunter's necks. She left a few credits for the bartender to apologize for the dead men.

* * *

Earth Date - January 13, 1959

Allies Command Base, Eadu, Eadu System, Bheriz Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,307

The Third Earth War - Day 927

Reich War - Day 324

* * *

As Lukáš was meditating he felt a disturbance flow through the force. He felt death, hatred, and Elżbieta. When he felt Elżbieta knew that the Dark Side had gripped her, Lukáš knew that he couldn't wait for her to back on her own. He must his old padawan and bring her back to the light as Luke Skywalker did with his father Darth Vader. The Jedi walked back towards the base to get his fighter and go to Dantooine to search for her. He failed as a teacher, but he won't fail her. Of that he is certain. Lukáš knows that he'll need help and he'll make sure to get help.

* * *

Kanda Rirel Issen walked towards the hanger where Jedi Knight Lukáš Šulc was sitting on the wing of an ETA-3 _Actis_-Class Light Interceptor. "Yow wanted me Jedi knight?" Rirel said when he stood five feet from the Jedi.

"Yes. I need your help on a special mission." Lukáš replied as a droid was loaded into the fighter.

"What mission sir?"

"To find Elżbieta." the Jedi answered and Rirel eyes widen. He like everyone knew what the Rogue commander did to the Saber Brigade. He still remembers when he first met Elżbieta. She was alone, scarred, and afraid after everything the Germans did to her. Now he is being asked to help hunt her down.

"What's going on sir?"

"I sensed a disturbance in the Force. A great darkness that may consume Elżbieta is we don't find her and bring her back to the Light." Lukáš replied.

"But sir. She killed nearly five thousand clone troopers and who knows how many more, she gave you that metal arm. How can we fight her?"

"I don't know but I sense something terrible is going to happen." Lukáš answered and the droid began to whistle crazy. "Play it R3." Lukáš ordered and the astromech began to play a transmission from the Reich world of Utapau to the Galaxy. Elżbieta's hologram appeared much to Rirel's shock.

"Citizens of the Galaxy! I am Elżbieta Lewicka of Earth!" Elżbieta yelled gaining the attention of those in the hanger. "My family was murdered by the Nazis on Earth, I was tortured and experimented on for my connection to the Force! I was only saved when the Allies liberated me! They tried to serve justice but let one slip to create the Reich! The same Reich that has fed you lies about their goals! They don't want peace! They want to control the universe and the genocide of all non-humans!" she continued as the soldier in the hanger began to gather around the message. "The New Republic is letting these monsters carry on their mission and making seeking Justice impossible! They have grown too big for the Allies to handle! I will make sure the Reich answers for their crimes!" Elżbieta yelled before the hologram changed to a city below the surface. "This city is proud to be under the Reich's control! This is their punishment!" she continued before explosions engulfed the city's foundation, collapsing it leaving who knows how many dead. "This is the punishment of all those loyal to the Nazis! Death and Destruction! I will not rest until Cäsar Baumeister is dead along with his Generals and political allies!" then the transmission ended there. The soldiers around began to whisper among themselves.

"We need to move. Get in that Y-Wing. E3-G9 will be your pilot." Lukáš ordered and Rirel did as ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - January 14, 1959

Mijos, Mijos System, Anoat Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,308

The Third Earth War - Day 928

Reich War - Day 325

* * *

Elżbieta marched through the swamps making her way to the Nazi base. A base that is about to fall with the monsters in it dead. When she reached the edge of the swamp and the manmade plain where a towering base stood. The foundation was a box-shaped with the sides leaning with Turbolasers scatter across the top, and then there was the central tower with a Landing Platform on top. An easy target. They made this area stable for their base, but it is still a swamp. Elżbieta focused the Force onto the ground below the foundation. She ripped it apart and moments later the oversized base began to sink. She smiled knowing that more soldiers of the Reich are going to die. Elżbieta knows that their deaths will bring more deaths.

* * *

Earth Date - January 14, 1959

Dantooine, Dantooine System, Raioballo Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,308

The Third Earth War - Day 928

Reich War - Day 325

* * *

When Lukáš and Rirel walked into the Cantina all of the patron's eyes were on them. Rirel was a strange alien to them making anything covert difficult. The two walked towards the bar where a human male stood eyeing them. "Hello my good sir. Can you tell us if this woman was here at all?" Lukáš asked as he showed the bartender a hologram of Elżbieta.

"She was here a while ago. Killed a couple of Bounty Hunters searching for here. Stole their ship too. She seemed to want to kill a lot of people." the bartender answered.

"What's the name of the ship?" Rirel asked.

"Indeed. Please tell us." a woman added and the two turned to see a New Republic officers with two guards behind her.

"Who are you?" Lukáš asked.

"Inspector Leani Orpos of the New Republic Defenses Force. I assume you're both Bounty Hunters." Leani replied.

"Yes. Why is a Republic rank doing all the way out here?" Lukáš asked.

"Elżbieta Lewicka. Guessing you're after her as well." she replied pointing at the hologram.

"The ship." Lukáš said to the bartender.

"_The Hunter Blood_." the bartender answered.

"Thank you. We'll be going now." Lukáš said to the New Republic officers before leaving with Rirel behind him.

"What now?" Rirel asked when they were far enough away from the officers.

"We go to her base. Follow the trail." Lukáš answered.

* * *

As Rirel walked through the abandoned camp he could only think about the soldiers who lost their lives trying to destroy the Reich. So much blood spilled for nothing. "The Mandos saw that the Command Center is in that tent." Lukáš said and the two walked over to the falling tent. The inside was dusty but the Projector seemed to work still. Lukáš turned the projector on to find out what Elżbieta was after. Moments later bio of a Mandalorian named Zosa Trost appeared.

"What does Elżbieta want with a Mando? They're on our side." Rirel remarked.

"Not this one. She was post to be with her attack force on the_ Glory In Gold_. A Battleship that was lost before the battle began." the Jedi replied.

"You don't think that Zosa betrayed Elżbieta for the Reich?"

"Possibly. Elżbieta might think so." Lukáš answered. "Here a recent transmission from the Reich Propaganda." he continued as an old message played.

"_The terror group, Speeder Riders, has been exterminated thanks to the relentless will of the 43rd Airbourne Division._" an officer said before Lukáš paused the recording. Zosa was seen next to a squad of troopers behind the officer.

"There's Zosa on October 15 and not dead in space." the Jedi said.

"Is she looking for Zosa?" Rirel asked.

"It makes sense. Spies are connected to high ranks. She finds Zosa, she finds a rank, she finds Cäsar."

"So we need to find Zosa and wait for Elżbieta."

"Yep. Time to go." Lukáš said.

* * *

Earth Date - April 29, 1959

Mando Haven Fortress, Mustafar, Mustafar System, Atravis Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,413

The Third Earth War - Day 1,033

Reich War - Day 430

* * *

"Elżbieta rampaging is causing the Reich greatly. You knew her longer. What can you tell us?" Admiral Sven Hechler asked Zosa Trost from his battleship.

"She hates the Reich, clever, skilled, and powerful." Zosa answered. "A killing machine."

"Based on her current tactics, what are our chances?"

"She is losing control. She held back before. Now she is something dangerous and monstrous. I don't know what could stop her."

"God. Be prepared for an attack." Hechler ordered before the transmission ended. Zosa sat down in her chair fearing if Elżbieta would be coming for her.

"Commander. Two ships are asking to land at the Fortress." a B1 Battle droid reported.

"Who?" she asked.

"A Lukáš Šulc and Rirel Issen in two separate fighters. Allie fighters."

"Let them land. Bring them to me, I'll deal with them." Zosa ordered.

* * *

"Four Vultures incoming." Rirel reported to Lukáš. "Orders?"

"Wait." Lukáš replied.

"Attention fighters. Vulture Droids will escort you to the Fortress." the Battle Droid said and Lukáš breathed easier.

"Follow them Rirel." Lukáš ordered and minutes later they landed in an open area with some kind of forest growing nearby. A squad of B1 Battle Droid marched towards them.

"Weapons." one droid said and Rirel handed it his rifle. "You too."

"I have no weapons." Lukáš replied.

"Search him." the droid ordered and another B1 began to search the Jedi grabbing his Lightsaber. "What's this?"

"A flashlight. It brightens an open space." Lukáš answered and the droid gave back the weapon.

"Follow us Allie scum." one droid ordered and the two followed the droids inside where Zosa Trost waited.

"Hello enemies. Why are you here?" Zosa asked as the droids aimed their blasters at the two Allie soldiers.

"Elżbieta Lewicka." Lukáš answered and the Mando back up.

"What do you want with her?" Zosa asked.

"We have to stop her rampage."

"So you seek to kill her?"

"No, just to bring her back to the Light Side of the Force and answer for her crimes." Lukáš replied. "I had hoped you will be able to help us. After it is in your best interest."

"You're saying she's coming here. That's impossible, she thinks I'm dead." Zosa said and Lukáš began to play the recording.

"_The terror group, Speeder Riders, has been exterminated thanks to the relentless will of the 43rd Airbourne Division._" an officer said before Lukáš paused the recording.

"That's you next to the squad behind the officer. Elżbieta knows this as well, she discovered this which is how we found out." Lukáš said and he sensed fear in the Mandalorian. "Will you help us?"

"What's the plan?" Zosa asked.

* * *

Earth Date - April 30, 1959

Mando Haven Fortress, Mustafar, Mustafar System, Atravis Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,414

The Third Earth War - Day 1,034

Reich War - Day 431

* * *

When Elżbieta landed in front of the Fortress she felt the presence of her old master. She knew he would try to track her down and try to stop her. When she exited the Corelians ship dozens of B1 and B2s marched out of the building with their blasters aimed at her. "Surrender!" the droids ordered and Elżbieta smiled. With the Force, she crushed the droids making them more useless before walking into the building where the traitor stood with her master.

"It is good to see you again Knight. Are you here to kill her or me?" Elżbieta asked.

"I'm here to help you Elżbieta." Lukáš answered.

"I didn't." Zosa remarked as she raised her blaster at Elżbieta's head.

"No!" Lukáš yelled lowering the blaster but not in time as a bolt went straight for her head but the Rogue Jedi defected it towards the wall.

"I still need you alive. Not for long so I suggest you act smarter before I make a quick death to slow and painful." Elżbieta warned and Lukáš looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I don't want to fight you." Lukáš replied.

"Too bad." Elżbieta said igniting her lightsabers while the Mando raised her blasters. "She will pay for what she has done."

"You lead men and women to their deaths, that is none of my fault." Zosa replied.

"You gave my enemy intel! We would have won the battle if it were not for your treachery! The Reich would have fallen apart and the universe would see for what they are! Monsters!" Elżbieta yelled.

"I won't betray the Reich as I did for a suicidal child!" Zosa yelled back and Elżbieta threw one saber towards the Mando who dodge. "You missed!" the Mando yelled before the ignited lightsaber went through her chest from behind.

"I'll find another lead to the Reich." Elżbieta replied facing Lukáš as she pulled her lightsaber back to her hands. "Help me Lukáš. We both know that the Reich can't be stopped with the Allie's current strategy."

"We may not but this path is not the way either." Lukáš replied igniting his lightsabers.

"Fine then. You'll die with them!" Elżbieta yelled before charging at the Jedi.

* * *

Rirel got the atromechs position to were they would cause the most damage if Lukáš fails. The backup plan was too destroy the building and let the rumble crush Elżbieta. He doubts that it will work but they have no other option. Elżbieta is too powerful and bloodthirsty for anything else. But the soldier was ready to face the woman he has saved from a hell he will never truly know.

* * *

Lukáš dodge Elżbieta's strike from all sides as best he could. If he couldn't he used his lightsaber to block her blade. Elżbieta forced Lukáš back more and more. The Jedi pulled out a Cortosis dagger that Amo gave him to aid him in battling his old padawan. As Elżbieta's saber came from his right, the Jedi blocked it with the dagger and the lightsaber was deactivated. Elżbieta went back in shock and Lukáš took the opportunity. He swiped his lightsaber to the left but Elżbieta recovered and blocked it. She raised her second hand pushed the Jedi out of the building with the Force. Lukáš dropped his lightsaber and Cortosis dagger. As he got back up his former padawan pulled the dagger into the hand as she got closer. Lukáš pulled his saber back into his hand and ignited it. Lukáš dealt the first strike which Elżbieta blocked it with her saber before slicing the dagger into his blade deactivating it. She quickly sliced the blade at his knee forcing him down. "Surrender." Elżbieta ordered and Lukáš noted that her eyes were yellow.

"I failed as a teacher. I had hoped that I wouldn't fail you. But I have. Haven't I?" Lukáš replied.

"Yes." Elżbieta answered raising her lightsaber.

"Don't!" Rirel yelled with a raised blaster and Elżbieta stopped. "Don't do this Elżbieta. Don't let your legacy end in death and evil."

"You've seen the aftermath of what these monsters have done. There is only one way to win this war and that's by killing every last Nazi in the galaxy."

"That's what they think of the aliens in the galaxy. Both are Genocides, neither is just." Rirel said.

"You were a friend in my darkest time but if you want to fight me then you are my enemy." Elżbieta replied as she threw the dagger at Rirel and he fired his rifle. Both fell and Lukáš checked on his padawan. The rifle struck her heart killing the tormented woman instantly. The Jedi closed her eyelids with respect. He went over to Rirel where a dagger pierced his head and Lukáš closed his eyes. He failed. Elżbieta died in the Dark Side. R3 and G9 rolled towards him. The droids whistled in sympathy.

"Thanks." Lukáš replied with tears in his eyes. "Help me load them on Elżbieta's ship. They deserve a proper funeral." he continued putting Rirel ontop of the droids before carrying Elżbieta himself.

* * *

Earth Date - May 1, 1959

Allies Command Base, Eadu, Eadu System, Bheriz Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,415

The Third Earth War - Day 1,035

Reich War - Day 432

* * *

When Lukáš walked off the ship several soldiers march into the ship with body bags. He watched as the base commanders walked over towards him and the soldiers around eyed him. "Where are you fighters?" Admiral Fours asked.

"Destroyed. I had the data erased before burning them." Lukáš replied.

"What of Rirel?" Lower Star Admiral Telel Hussan asked.

"Dead. He killed Elżbieta." the Jedi answered before walking away. "You'll get my report later. For now, I want to find peace and answers."

* * *

Earth Date - May 4, 1959

Allies Command Base, Eadu, Eadu System, Bheriz Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,418

The Third Earth War - Day 1,038

Reich War - Day 435

* * *

"Are you certain?" Master Amo asked from Mandalore.

"Yes. I failed as both a teacher and a Jedi. My soul is lost and in chaos. I need to find peace and being here in a place of war isn't helping." Lukáš replied.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. Not the Reich that's for sure."

"May the Force be with you, friend."

"May the Fourth be with you, Master Amo." Lukáš replied with a smile and the Jedi master chuckled. "May the Force be with you." Lukáš finished before ending the transmission and walking out of the commander quarter for good.


	74. Cataclysm

Earth Date - June 18, 1959

Starkiller Base, Starkiller System, 104 Sector, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,463

The Third Earth War - Day 1,083

Reich War - Day 480

* * *

"Today is the end of the Republic! The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder! At this very moment, in a system far from here the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance. This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate! To their cherished fleet! All remaining systems will bow to the First Order! And will remember this… as the last day of the Republic!" Hux yelled and the Stormtrooper cheered. "FIRE!" he ordered and a red light appeared firing at the sky and towards the New Republic. A strike that shall force all those who shall stand to fall under the First Order boot.

* * *

Earth Date - June 18, 1959

Republic City, Hosnian Prime, Hosnian System, Core, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,463

The Third Earth War - Day 1,083

Reich War - Day 480

* * *

Julius Wellmann watched in fear as the skies glowed red. He was gathered with the other senators when the First Order sent out a message to the galaxy. As the light glowed brighter he knew that the end was upon him so he bowed down to pray to God for vengeance and glory to the Reich before the capital was destroyed.

* * *

Earth Date - June 18, 1959

Bismarck Fortress, Tosste, Tosste System, Atravis Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,463

The Third Earth War - Day 1,083

Reich War - Day 480

First Order-Resistance War - Day 1

* * *

Führer Cäsar Baumeister was drinking coffee when Admiral Helb barged into the Führer private chambers. "Helb you know I don't want to talk business when I'm in my private quarters." Cäsar said.

"The First Order destroyed Hosnian Prime from halfway across the Galaxy." Helb reported and the Führer bolted up.

"How?"

"They turned a planet into a superweapon. That's all we know."

"We could use this." Cäsar said.

"How?" Helb asked.

"Destroys the leadership in one strike and their conquest of the Galaxy will be one by one. But we could do it in days. The only problem is the superweapon."

"What should we do?"

"A direct assault would be suicide and break the peace between us and them. Even if it is temporally."

"Sounds like this is going to be a difficult situation." Helb noted.

"Indeed. For now, we must wait."

* * *

Earth Date - June 18, 1959

Mon Cala, Mon Calamari System, Calamari Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,463

The Third Earth War - Day 1,083

Reich War - Day 480

First Order-Resistance War - Day 1

* * *

Governor Garg Krolmonx was sitting on the throne when the First Order transmission was sent out. The New Republic was dead. Now the Reich has a chance to rise in glory and Garg would be among those that will rule the Galaxy. "Governor. Rebel forces have destroyed a Manta Tower near the capital." DS-43 reported.

"Track them. Offer them a chance to surrender. The Republic is dead. Hope is dead." Garg ordered.

"Roger Roger." the droid replied.

* * *

Earth Date - June 18, 1959

_Z-53, _Polis Massa, Polis Massa System, Subterrel Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,463

The Third Earth War - Day 1,083

Reich War - Day 480

First Order-Resistance War - Day 1

* * *

Commodore Anakin Vert stood on the bridge of the Destroyer pondering of the First Order attack. A new war from the remains of the dead Empire and failed ideas. Anakin remembered his time in the mines of an old Imperial Remement. Imperials that sought to reborn their Empire, now the First Order is seeking to grow a new Empire. The Commodore's anger grew knowing that the First Order was the same as the Empire which enslaved him and his friends. "Commodore." Kapitän VISSCHER-R39433 or RThrees said. "Command wants our forces to report to Fleet Admiral Adalwin Stenzel on Socorro."

"Then make the jump. The First Order is making their move on the Galaxy. We'll need to make our move faster." Anakin replied and minutes later the ship was in Hyperspace towards the Reich's destiny.

* * *

Earth Date - June 18, 1959

Akira, Felucia, Felucia System, Thanium Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,463

The Third Earth War - Day 1,083

Reich War - Day 480

First Order-Resistance War - Day 1

* * *

When Lukáš felt a disturbance in the Force he knew it was just like the days of the Twenty-Fourth Rebik-Jiuk War when the Rebiks went on a rampage. A rampage that ended in more deaths than anyone could count. War has been declared while Lukáš stayed on Felucia to find inner peace from recent events. Part of him wants to go and fight the First Order, but he fears that his soul will bend to the darkness as Elżbieta's did. The people of this village accepted him as a lost soul. They kept a roof over his head and feed in exchange for helping out the farmers. But now with a new war brewing, the fate of the universe is changing and he no longer what will happen.

* * *

Earth Date - June 18, 1959

Allies Command Base, Eadu, Eadu System, Bheriz Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,463

The Third Earth War - Day 1,083

Reich War - Day 480

First Order-Resistance War - Day 1

* * *

Corporal Maddie Fisher waited with her fellow soldiers in the barracks for their new orders after this horrible attack commented by the First Order. The first enemy they fought in this Galaxy and the enemy they left after the destruction of Earthkiller Base and rise of the Reich. Maddie couldn't help but wonder if the Allies continued their war with the First Order instead of focusing on the Reich if things would have ended differently. If they could have saved Hosnian Prime and kept the Reich from rising.

* * *

Earth Date - June 18, 1959

Sundari, Mandalore, Mandalore System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,463

The Third Earth War - Day 1,083

Reich War - Day 480

First Order-Resistance War - Day 1

* * *

"The destruction of Hosnian Prime will mean that the New Republic will fall apart and the Reich will use this to further its agenda." Admiral Vuxall reported to the Mandalorian Miltary Command Council. Ever since the Battle of Mandalore, everything changed for Mandalore. A new Government was formed and new way of military leadership. The council was lead by Generals and Admirals with the Duke Derr Var leading them. So far the council consisted of half a dozen Mandos as thousand of Mandalorian arrived home to defend her.

"We need to fortify Mandalore in case the Reich or the First Order attacks." General Zos Shurr remarked.

"Agreed. What is the status of the fleet Admiral Vuxall?" Var asked.

"Our current ships are operational and the ships under construction will be complete within the week." Vuxall replied.

"How are the ground forces General Lot Trynu?"

"We have five Battalions of armor units. Currently stationed in Ronion." the General answered.

"Good. Now let's focus on tactics." Var said as a hologram of Mandalore appeared.

* * *

Earth Date - June 18, 1959

Tipoca City, Kamino, Kamino System, Abrion Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,463

The Third Earth War - Day 1,083

Reich War - Day 480

First Order-Resistance War - Day 1

* * *

"Order all Kaminoan forces to report to Kamino. Prepare for a Reich assault." Governor Mayri Brorlun ordered the clone commanders. She knows that with the fall of the New Republic every treaty means nothing and the Reich will not leave their enemies a clone army. To protect Kamino's interest, they need every clone present to fight. The battle will be bloody and costly for the Reich. Mayri hopes that it'll cost the Reich too much to take.

* * *

Earth Date - June 18, 1959

Presidential Building, New D.C, New Iowa-South Lakota Boarder, United States, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,463

The Third Earth War - Day 1,083

Reich War - Day 480

First Order-Resistance War - Day 1

* * *

"Today the New Republic capital of the Hosnian system has been destroyed by a First Order planetkiller." President D. Eisenhower reported to the citizens of the United States and the Andromeda. "With the destruction of Hosnian Prime, the New Republic will fall apart leaving the Milky Way alone for the Reich and First Order to take over. I am asking Congress to declare an official war on the First Order and Reich. It is clear neither wants peace and the First Order shows its power. A single blast wiped out an entire system. Not even the Rebiks had that power. This is a dark time."

* * *

Earth Date - June 18, 1959

Force Island, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,463

The Third Earth War - Day 1,083

Reich War - Day 480

First Order-Resistance War - Day 1

* * *

Ian stared out of the window of his home. An entire system has been destroyed and nearly every Jedi felt it. Billions of deaths in seconds. Ian didn't know what to do for once. The war has begun. A war that Ian did not know if the Jedi could survive. Just about every neutral government in the Andromeda had declared war on the First Order and some declare war on the Reich as well. The universe is losing its mind because the First Order new and powerful weapon.


	75. Divided Galaxy

Earth Date - July 1, 1959

Bismarck Fortress, Tosste, Tosste System, Atravis Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,476

The Third Earth War - Day 1,096

Reich War - Day 493

First Order-Resistance War - Day 14

* * *

It has been days since the Hosnian Cataclysm, the Battle of Starkiller Base, and the Battle of Crait where the new Supreme Leader was fooled by an old Jedi and some surviving rebels. Thanks to the First Order violent acts and aggression to the Reich, Führer Cäsar Baumeister was forced to end it's peace with the Imperial descendants. Because of this action the Core, Colonies, and Inner Rim fell to the Reich's power as it spread its reach more into the Outer Rim. Many worlds still rebelled such as Sullust, Naboo. Ryloth, Mon Cala, and more but the boot of the Reich will crush them. "What is it Admiral Helb?"

"Our new fleets and recruits are beginning to be sent out to counter the criminal underworld and the First Order." Helb reported and Cäsar smiled.

"Which world in our territory is being the most rebellious?"

"Sullust I'm afraid. The natives are refusing work and lead terror attacks on our men."

"What of the Allies?"

"Unclear. We know their known worlds have been fortified but Kamino is the biggest threat." the Admiral answered.

"Agreed. Send the 2nd Naval Fleet to Kamino. Leave no survivors. Clone or Kaminoan. Have the 34th Reich Guard Divison rain hell on Sullust with the 64th Fleet." the Führer ordered.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Earth Date - July 3, 1959

_The Future_, Kamino, Kamino System, Abrion Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,478

The Third Earth War - Day 1,098

Reich War - Day 495

First Order-Resistance War - Day 16

* * *

CT-32343 or Fleet Admiral 32343 to his men, watched the empty space waiting for the Reich to attack. For weeks now no one has attacked. Neither Reich nor First Order. His men were getting anxious from waiting for the battle. "Status report Vice Admiral 75633." the Fleet Admiral ordered.

"The outpost is still sending the all-clear signal. No is attacking yet." the Vice Admiral reported and minutes later the alarms blared.

"Six ships exiting Hyperspace in thirty seconds." a clone reported and as reported six ships exited Hyperspace. One was clearly the new Battleship, _Baumeister_, four _Interdictor_-Class Cruisers, and one unknown box-shaped ship. "Enemy ship sending an open transmission."

"Attention Allie fleet. This is your one chance to surrender." an Admiral ordered.

"Focus fire on that Battleship." 32343 ordered and the large Clone fleet opened fire on the Battleship. The enemy exchanged fire, decimating the fleet in seconds. The enemy weapons were advanced and effective. Its shields took a beating that not many could. Soon the Fleet Admiral ship was target and seconds later the cruiser exploded.

* * *

Earth Date - July 3, 1959

Tipoca City, Kamino, Kamino System, Abrion Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,478

The Third Earth War - Day 1,098

Reich War - Day 495

First Order-Resistance War - Day 16

* * *

The Kaminoan command center was in chaos as the Reich destroyed the fleet. Mayri Brorlun knew that the Reich wouldn't trust the Kaminoans again. She knew that they would be plotting to either enslave the Kaminoans or eliminate them. "Eight projectiles have been launched from the sixth unknown ship." Commander Korban reported.

"Target?" the Governor asked.

"Multiple. Non are close to a civilized area." the clone replied.

"What do we know about them?"

"Nothing."

"Then we'll have to wait. Have all facilities on lockdown. This is a siege." Mayri ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - July 3, 1959

_The Baumeister_, Kamino Orbit, Kamino System, Abrion Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,478

The Third Earth War - Day 1,098

Reich War - Day 495

First Order-Resistance War - Day 16

* * *

"The gas is covering the surface. The Kaminoans and clones are stuck inside their facilities." an officer reported to Admiral Sven Hechler.

"What is the progress of Agent Lion?" Hechler asked.

"Near ninety percent."

"Maneuver the fleet for Orbital strike. The only thing that I want left on the surface is water and gas."

"Yes Admiral."

* * *

Earth Date - July 4, 1959

Sullust, Sullust System, Sullust Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,479

The Third Earth War - Day 1,099

Reich War - Day 496

First Order-Resistance War - Day 17

* * *

"Reich transport coming in from East." Commander Pild Tsarss reported to his troops. Maa Sent was stationed at the Refinery's landing platform when the Reich began its aggressive invasion. Thousands have been killed from the Reich attacks leaving little for the natives. Maa was among the first to see the transport. It was a vehicle transporting a walker of some sort. The Refinery's weapons opened fire but the transport fired rockets first destroying the weapons before they could shoot down the ship. The Sullustian ready her rifle as they got closer. "Get to cover!" Pild ordered and the troops did as ordered. Maa was behind a pipeline as the walker was dropped off. The Sullustians opened fire as the walker's lower weapon glowed blue. Maa thought nothing of it and kept firing. Moments later she felt her insides heat-up followed by darkness.

* * *

"The SoroSuub Centroplex is under our control. At this rate, we'll have full control of Sullust resources and the population is being decimated." Generaloberst Wolfhard Scheuer reported to Reich Command in a recording. "Soon the only Sullustans that will live will be off-world. Scheuer signing off. Hail Baumeister!" he finished before sending the recording to his superiors on Bakura.

* * *

Earth Date - July 5, 1959

Yavin 4, Yavin System, Gordian Reach, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,480

The Third Earth War - Day 1,100

Reich War - Day 497

First Order-Resistance War - Day 18

* * *

FN-2165 walked through the ruins of the New Republic Coloney which the First Order invaded and crushed any resistance. The galaxy has been divided and the Reich was gaining ground quickly, but the Stormtrooper knew they would win this war and rule the Galaxy. "Hey FN-2165. We got new orders. All Stormtroopers report back to Ground Command." FN-3456 said.

"So we're getting off Vavin Four?" FN-2165 asked.

"Maybe. I just got the order." FN-3456 replied as FN-2165 looked at the sky to see a _Resurgent_-Class Star Destroyer under fire from five Reich Destroyers.

"Kark. _The Exterminator_ is under attack! We better hurry!"

"On it!" FN-3456 replied as _The Exterminator_ was blasted apart. "The ship is gone! The Reich will be landing troops soon!" the Stormtrooper continued before the enemy began an orbital bombardment. The ruins were demolished and both Stormtroopers fell under the Nazi power.

* * *

Earth Date - July 10, 1959

Onderon, Japrael System, Japrael Sector, Inner Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,485

The Third Earth War - Day 1,105

Reich War - Day 502

First Order-Resistance War - Day 23

* * *

"Two AT-M6 Walkers incoming!" Sonna Onde reported to the troops as the Siege of Onderon raged hell. For Eighteen days Commander Elman Vash had led a Resistance against both the Reich and the First Order. The First Order was first to arrive only to be repelled leaving a small force for the Reich to nearly wipe out. When the Reich came they burned miles of jungle taking dozens of cities including Iziz. Many surrendered to the overpowered army but there are still a few who are fighting back. Elman was in command of a few thousand men defending the freedom of Onderon.

"Get the cannons! Aim for the legs!" Elman ordered and her troops brought three modified AV-7 AntiVehicle Cannons to the trenches. They opened fire at the walker's legs and minutes later one fell down, minutes later the second one fell.

"Commander. The Northern Trench is under attack by Reich armor. They're releasing gas." a rebel reported to the Commander who cursed. For a large amount of time, the galaxy didn't use gas warfare causing the people to not have the proper defenses against it causing countless deaths.

"Pull them out and get them treated if they can." Elman ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - July 11, 1959

Concordia, Mandalore System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,486

The Third Earth War - Day 1,106

Reich War - Day 503

First Order-Resistance War - Day 24

* * *

Tilel Gormak watched as the Stormtrooper patrol began to walk into the Mandalorian trap. For the last thirteen days, the First Order had laid siege against Mandalore. But the planet was protected by a Planetary Shield forcing the First Order to target Concordia. Five Thousand Mandalorians protected the moon, ambushing the enemy all over while suffering little loss. When this platoon walked into the troop, Tilel and two squads of Mandos opened fire eliminating the Stormtroopers. The Mandos knows that the First Order will be sending more troops or bombard the area so they began to travel to the next ambush site

* * *

Earth Date - July 12, 1959

Lothal, Lothal System, Lothal Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,487

The Third Earth War - Day 1,107

Reich War - Day 504

First Order-Resistance War - Day 25

* * *

The Resistance has been hiding on Lothal for days now. Poe Dameron has made sure the few new X-Wings and A-Wing are operational. The First Order and Reich have been dividing the Galaxy apart for weeks now making the hope for freedom less certain. Poe wished that the Reich and First Order tear each other apart letting the doors of freedom open. "Hey Poe. The General wants everyone to prepare to leave Lothal." Snap Wexley reported behind Poe.

"To where?" Poe asked.

"Ajan Kloss."

"Is there an outpost there?"

"No. Just been scouted by Rebels before the Galactic Civil War." Snap replied. "Jungle in the middle of nowhere."

"Great. Sounds like Yavin."

* * *

Earth Date - June 21, 1960

_G.W.S Andromeda_, Coalition Orbit, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,832

The Third Earth War - Day 1,452

Reich War - Day 849

First Order-Resistance War - Day 370

* * *

When Armada Fleet Admiral Fursa Eur stared out of the new warship's bridge, hundreds of thousands of ships exited out of Hyperspace. Today was the beginning of Operation Star Eagle Death. The last Operation that will end the war with the Reich, then the First Order, and bring peace to both galaxies. Fursa joined the fleet after the Hosnian Cataclysm knowing first hand what planet killers can do. "Armada Fleet Admiral. The fleet is gathered." Admiral Keman reported.

"Open frequency. I want everyone to hear this message." Fursa ordered and moments later the fleet was listening. "I know many of you are afraid of the hell we are about to go to. A hell that has cost this Alliance so much. But we have ignored this for far too long. Trillions are dead because of our mistakes. The Reich and First Order shall fall and Justice shall be served for those who have fallen. Today is the day the Milky Way shall be freed from the Fascist Imperialist hand of our enemy's. Today is the day we end those who have murdered more lives than any can count! Today is the day freedom rings to every world in these two Galaxies!"

"Good job sir." Keman said and minutes later the fleet jumped into Hyperspace for their long journey.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone. I am happy about all those who enjoyed this story and to tell you all that I have a few more chapters left until the final chapter of this story. I hope those who enjoyed this story read my next story and know that I will keep writing more Earth vs Star Wars stories and I have more on the way. Be safe and May the Force be with you.**


	76. Turning Tides

Earth Date - August 10, 1960

_G.W.S Andromeda_, Eadu Orbit, Eadu System, Bheriz Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,882

The Third Earth War - Day 1,502

Reich War - Day 899

First Order-Resistance War - Day 420

* * *

When Eadu got into Fursa's site he knew that the war was coming to an end. "Incoming transmission from the base." Admiral Keman reported to Fursa.

"Put it through." Fursa ordered and Rear Admiral Torres hologram appeared.

"It's good to see reinforcements." Torres greeted the Armada Fleet Admiral. "Where is the rest of the fleet?"

"We split the fleet to Eadu, Mandalore, and Kamino." Fursa replied. "Once these worlds are secured we'll begin to push the Reich from the Outer Rim and move forward into their territory."

"Sounds like a plan but you should know that the people may fight against us."

"Then we'll show them the truth. If that doesn't work, we'll try to take them down peacefully."

* * *

Earth Date - August 10, 1960

_Nuzlue Blade_, Mandalore Atmosphere, Mandalore System, Mandalore Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,882

The Third Earth War - Day 1,502

Reich War - Day 899

First Order-Resistance War - Day 420

* * *

Vuxall watched as the First Order fleet was torn apart by the large Allie fleet. When the Planetary Shield went down the Mandalorian fleet opened fire from below. When the enemy fleet was gone the Mandalorian Admiral received a transmission from the Allie force. "Admiral Vuxall. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Armada Admiral Heelel Ussen of the Aran Union. We're here to finish this war once and for all."

"Took you long enough. What's the plan?" Vuxall asked.

"Reinforcements are eliminating any Reich or First Order forces threatening our allies."

"So we're moving into an offensive soon?"

"Yes. As soon Eadu and Kamino give us the all-clear we'll engage the Reich forces first."

* * *

Earth Date - August 10, 1960

_G.W.S Slamdal_, Kamino Orbit, Kamino System, Abrion Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,882

The Third Earth War - Day 1,502

Reich War - Day 899

First Order-Resistance War - Day 420

* * *

When Vorlan Maloxix Selmax ship exited Hyperspace, they began opening fire on five enemy Cruisers. The Des didn't know why the Reich wanted such an important world protected by a few ships. They didn't even bother with a Star Destroyer. "No one is receiving our transmission." an officer reported in their native language.

"Scan the planet." Maloxix ordered wondering what happened. Dozens of scenarios went through his head, many of which were bad.

"Sir. There's no life on the Kamino." the officer reported minutes later.

"Are you certain. Scan again." Maloxix ordered.

"The scans show an unknown Chemical in the atmosphere and in the water." the officer replied and Maloxix was stunned. The Reich committed another Genocide.

"Scan again just to be sure." Maloxix ordered knowing that it won't matter. The Kaminoans were gone.

* * *

Earth Date - August 10, 1960

_G.W.S Andromeda_, Eadu Orbit, Eadu System, Bheriz Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,882

The Third Earth War - Day 1,502

Reich War - Day 899

First Order-Resistance War - Day 420

* * *

"Kamino fell." Maloxix reported to the Allies commanders in English. Fursa was shocked by what he said.

"Are the Kaminoans alive?" Hax Amo asked and the Des shook his head no. The Rebik could hear his fellow commanders whisper prayers, sympathy, and curses.

"Then it's time to take the fight to the Reich. For those who died on Earth, all over the Galaxy, and the Kaminoans." Fursa said. "I want the Soviets to begin Guerilla Warfare in the Core. Aran Union, Great Britain will engage the Reich in Wild Space and Outer Rim. U.S.A liberate the Inner Rim and Colonies. Mandalorians attack the Reich force on Mon Cala. Everyone else. Work with whoever you wish. This is no longer a war. This is a bloodbath. If the Reich did this to Kamino, then they will not be afraid to do this to other worlds. The body count will be uncountable. The only thing we can do is fight for the dead.

* * *

Earth Date - August 11, 1960

Dac City, Mon Cala, Mon Calamari System, Calamari Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,883

The Third Earth War - Day 1,503

Reich War - Day 900

First Order-Resistance War - Day 421

* * *

Governor Garg Krolmonx smiled as a rebel cell was waiting for execution. "You are here for high treason against the Mon Cala government and the Reich. After a fair trial, you have been sentenced to death. Any last words?" Garg asked staring at the camera.

"Mother of Moons." one of the rebels said staring at the sky. The crowd looked up and more whispered. When Garg looked up a fleet was destroying the Reich Blockade.

"FOR FREEDOM!" someone yelled before Mandalorians dropped from the buildings. The Reich Guard was wiped out in minutes leaving the Mando's blaster aimed at him and the rest freed the rebels.

"Who are you? This is a world under the Reich's protection! They will respond in kind First Order scum!" Garg yelled.

"We're with the Allies and every available military unit in the Andromeda is here to stop the Reich and the First Order. The time for freedom is here. Now have all of your military forces stand down." a Mando ordered.

"I swore my loyalty to the Reich. I'll die before that happens." the Quarren replied.

"Arrest him rebel. He'll face trial just like his Reich friends." the Mando ordered and Garg was arrested by a Mon Calamari rebel.

* * *

Earth Date - August 11, 1960

Onderon, Japrael System, Japrael Sector, Inner Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,883

The Third Earth War - Day 1,503

Reich War - Day 900

First Order-Resistance War - Day 421

* * *

Elman was trapped with her fellow soldiers in their base while the Reich surrounded them. It was clear that death was certain. Her men were sadden knowing that their fight was over. They gave it their best try but today was the end of their rebellion. As the commander sat down with her defeated forces she wondered when the enemy was going to release the gas. Then explosions echoed around. Elman appeared outside to see chaos and flames. The Reich was firing at the sky as Gunships descend down raining hell with large cruisers above them providing additional fire. When the Gunships landed armored soldiers burst out firing strange rifles. As the chaos died down an armored soldier began to walk towards the base. "Freeze!" Elman ordered the soldier and he stopped. "Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Alex Murphy of the United States Marine Corps. Where here to kick the Reich out of here and the Galaxy." the soldier replied and Elman lowered her blaster and walked into the open.

"What's your plan to keep the Reich off of here after they leave?"

"The Allies are launching a campaign just about everywhere in the Reich's territory. As we speak the Allies are liberating dozens maybe hundreds of worlds." Alex replied. "Now let's fight some Nazis."

* * *

Earth Date - August 11, 1960

_Kaiser C_, Sullust Orbit, Sullust System, Sullust Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,883

The Third Earth War - Day 1,503

Reich War - Day 900

First Order-Resistance War - Day 421

* * *

Generaloberst Wolfhard Scheuer watched in horror as a massive fleet broke down the Blockade. After his success, the world became a prison camp for traitors and POWs who were used to build the war machines after most of the Native population was wiped out. The blockade is to make sure that the Galaxy doesn't learn of their actions. Now his fleet was being torn apart by alien ships. His fighters were ineffective against the outnumbering enemy. Almost ten minutes later his ship burst into flames.

* * *

Earth Date - August 11, 1960

Refinery Camp 34, Sullust, Sullust System, Sullust Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,883

The Third Earth War - Day 1,503

Reich War - Day 900

First Order-Resistance War - Day 421

* * *

"Enemy ships approaching! Get to cover!" Lieutenant Blaster ordered the Reich Guards. Private Garmon Teers took cover behind a crate thinking of what was about to happen. Garmon didn't like the ideas of these prison camps, but he understood that criminals should be punished and building up the Reich's military power. The Reich must rise above the First Order in order to create a peaceful galaxy. When alien ships began to descend towards the trenches. The ships fired a barrage of rockets at the battlefield. Garmon ducked as debris went all over. The enemy began to drop from the transports and the Nazi soldiers opened fire. The alien's forward units protected their own with shields while the strange alien walkers opened heavy fire. The Guard began to retreat into the Refinery and Garmon began to retreat when an enemy armor blast near his cover forcing him down. As the Nazi began to get back up he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked to see part of the crate in his leg. So the soldier laid there waiting for the enemy to advance over him so he can shoot them in the back. He hears the aliens speak in an unknown language before they disarmed him.

"Get away from me traitors." Garmon said to the a kneeling alien.

"You're wounded. I'm a Medic." the alien replied in basic as he inspected the debris.

"Why are you helping me? We're enemies." Garmon asked as the alien stuck a needle in the soldier's leg.

"I'm a Medic. I help anyone injured. Even the enemy." the medic answered and Garmon watched as the alien force went deeper into the refinery. The Reich is losing Sullust.

* * *

Earth Date - August 11, 1960

_Raider Z43_, Corellian Sector, Core, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,883

The Third Earth War - Day 1,503

Reich War - Day 900

First Order-Resistance War - Day 421

* * *

"Soviet Star Destroyer exiting Hyperspace!" Lieutenant Lod Bluy reported to Kapitän Vyn Barrun. The Corvette was part of a Task Force assigned to hunt down gangsters and terrorists in the Core. Now the Allies are making an offensive to destabilize the Reich's efforts.

"Full power to lower shields. Turbolasers target enemy weapons. Turrets target the fighters. Full speed to the Destroyer." the Kel Dor ordered and the Pau'an Lieutenant did as ordered. The Corvette sped toward the Soviet ship with everything going as planned. Until another ship exited Hyperspace above the Destroyer. The new ship was shaped like a Star Destroyer but had a late cannon on its underside with Vertical wings on the side.

"Enemy ship is targeting us Kapitän." Lod reported as the enemy smaller weapons rained fire on the Corvette destroying it in minutes.

* * *

Earth Date - August 11, 1960

Mustafar Orbit, Mustafar System, Atravis Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Cold War - Day 7,883

The Third Earth War - Day 1,503

Reich War - Day 900

First Order-Resistance War - Day 421

* * *

The Reich suffered greatly after the First Order attack Mustafar for something in some ruins. Now Ta Cev is piloting the last V-20 the Reich has on Musfafar with squadrons of Vultures for support against four Droid ships similar to the _Venator_-Class Star Destroyer but was small and bulkier. When the enemy launched new droid fighters. These fighters were similar to the Vulture but the wings were horizontal and look thinner than normal Vultures. The enemy opened fire before the Reich had a chance. Ta's V-20 spiraled out of control before crashing into a Vulture.

* * *

Earth Date - August 11, 1960

Bismarck Fortress, Tosste, Tosste System, Atravis Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,883

The Third Earth War - Day 1,503

Reich War - Day 900

First Order-Resistance War - Day 421

* * *

Cäsar Baumeister watched in anger as the Ground Orbit Cannon opened fire on the three Allie ships invading the planet. For the entire day, he has received reports of Allie forces attack Reich worlds and fleets, destroying Reich property. "What are your orders sir." Admiral Helb asked nervously.

"We're being pushed back. Have all forces jump to Earth. We'll take the world and make it our final stand." Cäsar ordered with hatred in his soul. "You're being promoted to Grand Admiral as well. You'll take command of the _Baumeister_."

"Yes sir and thank you. Hail Baumeister!" Helb replied before leaving the Führer.


	77. First Order End

Earth Date - August 12, 1960

_G.W.S Andromeda_, Cloud City, Bespin, Bespin System, Anoat Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,884

The Third Earth War - Day 1,504

Reich War - Day 901

First Order-Resistance War - Day 422

* * *

"Reich forces have retreated to an unknown system. Apromitary a million ships of human and droid ships. If they're in the Known Regions then we'll find them fast." Admiral Keman reported to Fursa.

"Earth. Send a scout to Earth." Fursa ordered as a British Ensign handed the American clone Admiral a datapad.

"Yes sir. We just got an update from the Russians. The Resistance sent coordinates for an Exegol to destroy...Impossible." the Admiral said.

"What?"

"Emperor Palpatine. He's alive and has a fleet of Planetkillers." Keman replied and the bridge went silent.

"Are the Russians responding to it?"

"Yes sir. The _E.S.S Soviet Union _made the jump to Hyperspace with a force of Star Destroyers, cruisers, and lightships."

"Send word to the Allie force. We need to be ready to fight these new Planetkillers." Fursa ordered wondering how the dead Emperor lived. "Tell our Jedi forces of this."

* * *

Earth Date - August 12, 1960

Exegol, Exegol System, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,884

The Third Earth War - Day 1,504

Reich War - Day 901

First Order-Resistance War - Day 422

* * *

"People are rising up all over the galaxy." Finn said as the Sith fleet fell to the ground and Rey rejoined the fleet. "Poe, we did it."

"We did it." Poe replied as the fleet began to reach open space. Before they made the jump back to Ajan Kloss a new fleet of Star Destroyers and other unknown ship exited Hyperspace. "Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"They're not Sith or First Order." Lando reported.

"This is Admiral Krasnoperov Petrovich of the Soviet Union. All hostile ship will be blasted apart." the new admiral said over the open channels.

"This is General Poe Dameron of the Resistance. The battle is over. We won." Poe replied to the Soviet. "Sending you coordinates for our base on Ajan Kloss."

* * *

Earth Date - August 12, 1960

_The Baumeister_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,884

The Third Earth War - Day 1,504

Reich War - Day 901

* * *

"The fleet is ready for bombardment." Admiral Sven Hechler reported to the Führer. Cäsar could not believe he was back here to wage war on it once again. The Allie's shield protecting their home was strong but the Führer knew it would fall.

"Fire." Cäsar ordered and moments later the full might of his fleet fire at the shield. Within hours of the bombardment, it fell and the fleet ceased fire. "Burn the American Continents. Ceasefire when the seas flood it remains. Bomb Allie forces in Europe and Asia, then invade them. Invade Africa, Austalia, and the Pacific islands in the mean time."

"Yes my Führer."

* * *

Earth Date - August 12, 1960

Lake of the Ozarks, Missouri, United States, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,884

The Third Earth War - Day 1,504

Reich War - Day 901

* * *

Liam Nerney watched the Planetary Shield fall from the comfort of a dock next to the lake. He watched as enemy fleet above maneuvered over the Continent knowing that the end was coming. After all these years of fighting and witnessing countless deaths, his time has come. He closed his eyes as the fleet above bombarded the land he called home for years.

* * *

Earth Date - August 12, 1960

Paris, France, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,884

The Third Earth War - Day 1,504

Reich War - Day 901

* * *

"TAKE COVER!" Captain Hebris ordered as bombers struck the land. Cabram was a clone serving the British Royal Army and was assigned to help rebuild the Earth. Now he is running for his life as the city was being burned down from bombers. Soon the city of Paris was nothing but smoke and death.

* * *

Earth Date - August 12, 1960

Nigerian Clone Facility, Nigeria, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,884

The Third Earth War - Day 1,504

Reich War - Day 901

* * *

Kamil joined the Nigerian army when he turned eighteen. Now he was with his brothers in arms guarding the cloning facility the Egyptians lost at the end of the World War which the government uses to create an army from little. The Nigerian army has been in a trench since the Shield went down waiting for the new enemy to invade. When LAAT Gunships broke through the clouds the anti-air guns opened fire with the Gunship exchanging fire. The Gunships fired rockets destroying the artillery cannons behind the trench while firing blaster cannons at the anti-air guns. When the Gunships got close to the ground, enemy troops in clothed uniforms jumped off the transports firing blaster bolts at the trenches. The native army fired their rifles and mounted machine guns at the advancing soldiers. Dozens fell before they made it to the trench. Those who did make it to the trench fired their blasters at the army who exchanged fire filling the trenches with blood. Kamil noticed a C-9979 Landing Craft descending from the clouds. The enemy soldiers managed to kill the Nigerian nearly five minutes later.

* * *

Earth Date - August 12, 1960

Mumbai, India, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,884

The Third Earth War - Day 1,504

Reich War - Day 901

* * *

Leisli Boon joined the Reich Guard to bring law and order to the galaxy after the Hosnian Cataclysm. Now the Duros is questioning her orders after seeing the remains of this city from the bomb runs. Much of it was in ruins leaving many without homes. As she passed a group of humans they stared at the soldiers with hate. For the first moment in her military career, she felt that the honor of being a Reich Guard was gone.

* * *

Earth Date - August 12, 1960

_The Baumeister_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,884

The Third Earth War - Day 1,504

Reich War - Day 901

* * *

"We have control of the Earth, except for Japan. They are resisting all attacks." Admiral Sven Hechler reported to the Führer as the fleet continued to bombard the Americas.

"Not surprised. They were tactical with weapons and place honor above all else." Cäsar replied. "Bombard them. Leave nothing."

"My Führer. Allie scout ship has been spotted in Pluto's Orbit." a low-rank officer reported.

"Destroy it." Cäsar ordered before turning to the Admiral. "What is the status of our fleet?"

"Majority of the fleet is surrounding the planets in the system, with the _Reich_-Class Siege Stations arriving tomorrow." Sven reported.

"Excellent."

* * *

Earth Date - August 12, 1960

Ajan Kloss, Ajara System, Cademimu Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,884

The Third Earth War - Day 1,504

Reich War - Day 901

* * *

Poe smiled as he celebrated their victory with Finn and Rey. "We did it." Poe said.

"I can't believe we did it." Finn replied.

"We had the Force with us." Rey added as Poe noticed a group of five strange uniformed men walking throughout the base. Four of which were armed with strange blasters. "Who's that?"

"No idea." Poe replied as the group walked over to them.

"They're military but I never seen anyone with those uniforms or blasters" Finn remarked as the group got closer.

"Admiral Krasnoperov Petrovich of the Soviet Union. I assume you're General Dameron." the human said.

"Yes. Thanks for offering your help at Exegol. Sorry that you missed the battle." Poe replied.

"Your welcome. We would have arrived earlier if we weren't fighting the Reich." Petrovich said and the three friends were shocked.

"Are you with the Allies?" Rey asked.

"Yes and we've forced the Reich to retreat into the Unknown Regions." Petrovich answered gaining the attention of nearby Resistance fighters.

"I thought you guys were low on men and ships?" Finn asked.

"We were until the Andromeda sent reinforcements. Now the Reich is on the run." Petrovich answered. "I hope that the Resistance is able to help end the Reich."

"I don't know much about the Reich aside from their failed leaders but we just defeated the First Order. We should celebrate." Poe said with a smile.

"We discovered dozens of Genocides committed by the Reich since your war with the First Order started and dozens more before that." Petrovich continued and Poe's smile faded.

"Admiral. Armada Fleet Admiral Eur is sending a transmission to the ship." one of the armed men reported.

"General with your permission may we use your holoprojector." Petrovich asked.

"Sure follow me." Poe replied as the group headed towards the Command Center. "Who's the Armada Fleet Admiral?"

"An ex-Rebik royal. The rank is a UN rank for wartime. Not much power from it." Petrovich answered. Once at the Command Center, the Soviet turned it on to retrieve the transmission and the hologram of a strange alien appeared. "What do you want Eur?"

"The Reich has thousands of ships in the Terra System, the Earth Planetary Shield is down, and they destroyed our scout ship." Eur answered. "We need your forces to report to Bespin."

"If you don't mind me asking but what's the plan?" Petrovich asked.

"The British is already sending a Task Force to take Pluto." Eur replied before the transmission.

"Will the Resistance help General?" Petrovich asked and Poe knew that they had too.

* * *

Earth Date - August 13, 1960

_HMS Warspite_, Pluto Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,885

The Third Earth War - Day 1,505

Reich War - Day 902

* * *

Admiral Edwin Johnson stood on the bridge of the new _Warstriker I_-Class Dreadnought. The Dreadnought was a dagger-shaped ship with a cylinder cannon in the center of the ship aiming forwards, four Heavy Turbolaser Turrets on each side of the ship, twelve Quad Turbolaser Cannons on the ship's underbelly, dozens of anti-fighter cannons scattered across the hull, Turboslasers on the side of the Dreadnought, and the bridge is low for cover. The Dreadnought had no hangers. Edwin had _Venator_ Crusiers and two _King_-Class Star Destroyers. The Star Destroyers had ten Heavy Turbolaser Cannons on top, one _Star_-Class Orbital Cannon on the underbelly, dozens of anti-fighter cannons scattered across the hull most of which was on the underbelly, Light Turblosaers on the sides, and interior bridge. The fleet exited Hyperspace to an empty world. Pluto was a battleground towards the beginning of the Second Earth War. Now it shall be a rallying point for the Allies. "Enemy ship exiting Hyperspace." an officer reported to the Admiral. Moments later a large double spire-like ship with multiple weaponized platforms and towers and many panels surrounding them exited Hyperspace. "What is that?"

"Prime all weapons. We can't let this blindside us." Edwin ordered knowing that spell disaster.

"Enemy weapons targeting the fleet sir."

"Open fire." Edwin ordered and the Royal Fleet opened fire. The attack lasted nearly half an hour, but the enemy shields held. Another hour later the enemy fired one shot destroying the Star Destroyer _Valkyrie_. "Send word to Bespin. Report of this new station." the Admiral ordered as the enemy fired everything they had ending the fleet within ten minutes.


	78. The Last Campaign: Part One

Earth Date - August 14, 1960

_G.W.S Andromeda_, Cloud City, Bespin, Bespin System, Anoat Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,886

The Third Earth War - Day 1,506

Reich War - Day 903

* * *

Fursa stood in the Central Command Room where dozens of Allie commanders were viewing this meeting from different ships from hundred of governments. "Admirals and Generals. The Nazis have taken the Terra System. Fleet Admiral Kayla Parry, what is the status of Admiral Johnson?"

"His fleet has been destroyed. The Reich has a new battle station that wiped them out. It was designed for space fleet combat." Parry reported. "I suggest using a Hyperspace Missile to clear Pluto orbit. Then send the fleet."

"What's a Hyperspace Missile?" General Dameron of the Resistance asked.

"A missile that jumps into and stays in Hyperspace until it strikes an enemy ship. Then the debris strikes the others and so forth." Admiral Bruno Rigal of France answered.

"Impressive." Poe replied. "My only concern is if the Reich has a Gravity Well.

"If they do then we'll risk fleet vs fleet combat. The Reich needs to be stopped." Fursa said. "Admiral Parry you are clear to launch a Hyperspace Missile. Prepare the _Blade_ Shield Ships."

"We'll send the _Ion Hulk_-Class Battlecruiser to aid you." Admiral Thompson of the United States reported.

"Mind if I tag along, Admiral Parry?" Dameron asked.

"If you want." Parry replied.

* * *

Earth Date - August 15, 1960

Hanover, Germany, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,887

The Third Earth War - Day 1,507

Reich War - Day 904

* * *

"Wehrmacht Station reported that they forced a Hyperspace Missile out of Hyperspace. Expecting an Allie invasion soon." Admiral Helb reported to Cäsar.

"It was a matter of time. Make sure that the enemy is burned in hell." Cäsar ordered before ending the transmission. The Führer knows in his gut that the Allies will attack in full force and the Reich will turn them into dust.

* * *

Earth Date - August 15, 1960

Pluto Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,887

The Third Earth War - Day 1,507

Reich War - Day 904

* * *

When Poe exited Hyperspace in his X-wing, the first thing he saw was a massive space station armed to the tooth. "What's the plan Admiral?"

"The Hyperspace Missile failed so we'll have the _Blade_ Shield Ships are taking position in front of the fleet." Parry ordered as cylinder ships with a large dish on the front which the General figured that it was a shield projector of some sort.

"May I ask what the _Blade_ Shield Ships are?"

"Droid ships designed to create a shield wall to protect the ships. This is the first field test."

"Great." Poe said and BB-8 whistled randomly as the enemy station opened fire on the shield. The shield held as the _Ion Hulk_-Class Battlecruiser got close to the shield. The ship was a giant hexagon-shaped ship with a giant wheel-shaped Ion Cannon at the front. The cannon charged up and before it fired the shield went down in front of the ship. The blast from the cannon expanded as it traveled further towards the station. When it struck the Reich station the shield went down and the fleet opened fire. Nearly ten minutes later the station was gone. "Sending the all-clear to the Allie force."

"We'll do long-range scanning in the meantime." Parry replied.

* * *

Earth Date - August 21, 1960

_Bismark F_, Jupiter Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,893

The Third Earth War - Day 1,513

Reich War - Day 910

* * *

"Vulcan Bombers incoming!" an Ensign yelled as three small triangle shaped bombers dove down toward them firing Heavy Blaster cannons destroying anti-fighter guns before dropping bombs on the Turbolasers. Fleet Admiral Crass was in charge of the gathered fleet at the Gas Giant. He requests a Siege Station for assistance only to be denied since the Battle of Pluto. Now the Allies have taken Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. The fleet was heavily armed with half a dozen Star Destroyers and hundred of Destroyer and Cruiser, but the Allies turned them into debris. Crass had his ship with another Star Destroyer and a few cruisers, fly around the large world but Bristish Vulcans, Harriers, French Dassault Rafales, and American F-16s chased them. His fleet was slipping apart.

"Contact Earth again! We need reinforcement!" Crass ordered as a ship emerged from the Gas Giant. Crass did not expect that since the planet wind speed would have torn apart many ships, but this ship was a long flat platform shaped with three alien cannons. The cannons opened fire destroying the last of his fleet.

* * *

Earth Date - August 21, 1960

Hanover, Germany, Reich, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,893

The Third Earth War - Day 1,513

Reich War - Day 910

* * *

"The Jupiter Blockade has fell my Führer." Grand Admiral Hechler reported to Cäsar.

"The Allies are taking too much territory. Have all ships jump to Earth. We'll end this war to where it began so long ago." Cäsar ordered knowing that the enemy will crush them if they don't end the Allies soon.

* * *

Earth Date - August 22, 1960

_E.S.S American IV_, Mars Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,894

The Third Earth War - Day 1,514

Reich War - Day 911

* * *

"The Reich is moving everything to Earth. We'll need the full fleet to win this battle." Rigal reported. Fleet Admiral Harry Gray rubbed his chin thinking of the coming bloody battle.

"I suggest sending the new Ion Hyperspace Missile. The enemy battle stations will pull them out of Hyperspace, but if we put them on a timer they could knock out a good amount of the enemy fleet. " Parry remarked. "Then send in the droid ships, followed by the fleet."

"The battle may reduce the body count. I say we go for." Gray replied looking at Eur. The Rebik looked at the holo map in uncertainty.

"This is our final battle. The ground forces may not surrender with their fleet destroyed but it's our best chance to win. I'll send the missiles out." Eur said.

* * *

Earth Date - August 22, 1960

_The Baumeister_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,894

The Third Earth War - Day 1,514

Reich War - Day 911

* * *

Grand Admiral Sven Hechler stood on the bridge of his mighty Battleship with pride. He thought nothing could stop them. Not the Resistance, nor the Allies. When the enemy Hyperspace Missiles were pulled out from Hyperspace he smiled thinking of their idiotic mind when they see the full might of the Reich Fleet. Minutes later his smile turned to fear as a blue pulse come from the missiles. Then ships began to drift to the nearest strong source of gravity. Larger ships were crushed while others fell toward the ocean where the America's were before their destruction. Minutes after a large fleet exited Hyperspace opening fire. "Fire everything we have! Let none of those Allie Swine live! For the Reich!" Sven ordered as the bridge exploded into chaos.

"Grand Admiral, enemy missiles incoming!" a Petty Officer reported as three missiles split into two heading for the sides of his ship. Sven wondered what weapon these things could be. Moments later a bright yellow cord connected the split pieces. before striking the ship. The Battleship began to lose power as the bridge filled with smoke.

"Abandon ship! _The Baumeister _is lost!" Sven ordered his crew who quickly head for the escape pods leaving the Grand Admiral alone. He stared at the battle outside seeing Siege Stations left powerless from the enemy Ion weapons. At that moment he knew that the Reich was dying. He pulled out a picture of his uniform when he first joined to German Air Force in 1929. He smiled at the young man who wanted glory for himself and pride in his nation before the bridge erupted into flames.

* * *

Earth Date - August 22, 1960

Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,894

The Third Earth War - Day 1,514

Reich War - Day 911

* * *

Tens was a clone in the U.S Space Force trained to fly the new _Venator-_class Heavy Bomber. The bomber was a smaller version of the Star Destroyer but had a cockpit for two, two gunners on each side, and one man to release the payload. The bomber had two dozen bombs in it ready to destroy a Star Destroyer. Tens piloted the bomber towards the enemy capital ship with Freeman's directions. The gunners blasted away V-20s that attempted to intercept them. "Enemy ship three hundred yards to Port." Freeman said and Tens sped towards the enemy.

"Gunners, ready for enemy fighter interception. Bomberman prep the payload." Tens ordered as enemy V-Wings sped towards them only to be blasted apart. As the Bomber got closer to the Star Destroyer, Tens gave Bomberman the all-clear to open the hatch. "Drop on my order." the clone ordered and as the Bomber sped over the destroyer he yelled, "Drop!" And bombs began to incinerate anything in their path. For the next several minutes, bombs were dropped slowly destroying the Nazi ship.

* * *

"Yeah, I know BB." Poe said as he dodged incoming Vultures. The battle was turning one-sided quickly as the Allies powerful unpredictable weapons gained an advantage. Poe was impressed with the Earthling's ingenuity to turn failed tactics into success and redefining warfare. He wished that he could get the Allies help before the Hosnian Cataclysm, then things might have turned out differently. He hopes for the better, but he can't change the past. The war is about to end with the Reich.

* * *

Captain Allan Forn was in command of a _Vulture_ Debris Ship. The ship was designed to pull debris from destroyed ships and send it away from a civilized world to prevent devastating destruction. Today his ship had to divert entire ships away from Earth. Much of the debris he diverted would have landed in Europe and Northern Asia causing more innocent and Nazi deaths. He wouldn't mind Nazi deaths but the civilians have seen too much war from the Allies first invasion and not this invasion. He felt the ship shake as enemy fighters attacked his ship unknowing to its intention. "Send them to hell." he ordered his bridge crew and one officer clicked a few buttons. Moments later the fighters went spiraling away from the ship's Magnetic Pulse field.

* * *

Earth Date - August 22, 1960

_Nassau E_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,894

The Third Earth War - Day 1,514

Reich War - Day 911

* * *

Fleet Admiral Anakin Vert watched as the fleet was torn apart from the Star Destroyer bridge. He fought for peace, law, and order for years now. He remembered his friends from the Imperial slave mines and their escape from the tyrants. He remembered the Reich freeing him and giving him the choice to serve for something greater. Now as everything he cared about began to fall apart, he shed a tear for his vain sacrifice. The Reich is dying. "Fleet Admiral, alien Bombers incoming." a Vice Admiral reported.

"Evacuate. Head to the surface. Have the ships with Hyperspace abilities leave the system and keep up the fight. Don't let our deaths mean the death of the Reich and freedom." Anakin ordered. "I'll stay here and watch the death of the Reich."

"Yes sir and it was an honor to serve with you." the Vice Admiral replied before leaving with the crew and Anakin was alone. Minutes later the bombers struck the ship before enemy missiles turned the bridge into flames.

* * *

Earth Date - August 22, 1960

Antwerp, Belgium, Reich, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,894

The Third Earth War - Day 1,514

Reich War - Day 911

* * *

"Look Papa! It's the Allies!" Selina Borremans said looking out of the window of their home to see the Nazi space fleet being crushed the overwhelming Allies. Jorn Borremans only saw the horror of war. He knows that war only brings death and destruction. He hopes this is the last war that shall be fought on Earth.

"Come on Selina. We need to get to the bunker before the battle comes to the ground." Jorn said fearing the destruction that shall come.

* * *

Earth Date - August 22, 1960

_Nuzlu Blade_, Earth Orbit, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,894

The Third Earth War - Day 1,514

Reich War - Day 911

* * *

"The Reich has complete control of Earth with Orcas and Mantas surrounding the remaining continents waters." Fursa reported to the commander and Vuxall couldn't believe that the Reich destroyed two continents. She knew they were monsters but even those monstrous acts were still hard to grip. "We need to expect that they are in deep Bunker with Shields. Orbital Bombardment offers more risks than rewards so we'll have to send ground forces to get their hands bloody. Tomorrow at 0600 hours we'll strike full force and try to end the war within twenty-four hours if we can. The Reich's end is here."


	79. The Last Campaign: Part Two

Earth Date - August 23, 1960

London, England, Reich, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,895

The Third Earth War - Day 1,515

Reich War - Day 911

* * *

Explosions echoed as the British Gunships sped to the surface. Corporal Vincent O'Neil was only a year old when his family left Earth and now he's here to liberate his lost home. The British troops wore a lighter version of the SA Armor without Beskar Alloy and less powerful. When the Gunship landed the soldier jumped out and took cover as blaster bolts struck the ground around them. Vincent could see a Nazi bunker a kilometer away from their current position. "Get the shields up! Get the Mortar ready!" Sergeant Bark ordered and two troopers help up shields for Vincent to set up the portable Mortar. He and Private Bess Neil armed it with a Bunker Buster and fired the artillery weapon at the bunker. The troops charged further ahead as the Reich bunker fell slowly. Vincent and Bess continued to barrage the enemy with Mortar fire. When they were ordered to advanced they broke down the artillery weapon and carried it to the next position. Vincent heard the roars of crashing ships and screams of falling soldiers. The battle was hell and he continued to fight in the hell. The soldier couldn't imagine what the frontlines were like.

* * *

Earth Date - August 23, 1960

Moscow, Russia, Reich, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,895

The Third Earth War - Day 1,515

Reich War - Day 911

* * *

Corban Mells fired at the Soviet Droid troops with a Heavy Cannon from the safety of a Bunker. The Droids were more human-like except for smaller limbs, a box head, and armored torso. They were agile and tactical which made them dangerous. The enemy Tanks were rollers with a turret with a Dual Blaster Barrel and a Machine Gun on top. The droids broke through the first two trenches and Bunkers at 0800 hours and now the Droid were advancing quickly the third line of defenses. Corban joined the Reich army to crush their enemies but this wasn't what he had hoped. He was promised glory in his service, but now he sees no glory. Just hell. As the droid got within ten yards of his Bunker, he heard the booms of Artillery, and moments later the defensive line was in flames. As the ceiling collapse on top of him, he knew who fired the Artillery. The Reich fired Artillery to destroy the clankers, even though they knew it would kill their own. Corban closed his eyes knowing that the Reich lied and is dying. Then he felt his last breath leave his lips before he felt nothing more.

* * *

Earth Date - August 23, 1960

Wilderness, Serbia, Reich, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,895

The Third Earth War - Day 1,515

Reich War - Day 911

* * *

Luke burned the Nazi troops from above while the Mandalorian Ground Forces attacked from the front. The Mandalorian army has forced the Reich forces to retreat from Southern Europe and are moving to meet with Russian and British forces. The three nations are searching for Cäsar Baumeister in Europe. The Allie assume he would hide in Germany or somewhere else in Europe. Luke just wants this war to end after seeing the destruction and chaos this war has brought. He watched as the Nazis retreated further to the next line of defenses but he knows the Russian heading South from that direction. The enemy was trapped and the hunters were closing in.

* * *

Earth Date - August 23, 1960

Pacific Ocean, Reich, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,895

The Third Earth War - Day 1,515

Reich War - Day 911

* * *

Commander Tex Brerbisrixz has been blasting away Mantas and Orca Subfighters for hours now. The Allies had hundred of Sharks built to target the Reich naval forces and by 1400 hours the Allies outnumbered the Nazis. Command estimates that by 1900 hours the Reich will lose the seas. Tex hopes that it will be sooner but war is unpredictable. He learned during this war that nothing is for certain.

* * *

Earth Date - August 23, 1960

Valley of the Kings, Egypt, Reich, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,895

The Third Earth War - Day 1,515

Reich War - Day 911

* * *

"Two NS Companies inbound. ETA twenty minutes." Q reported to Task Force Blade. The U.S has been taking Northern Africa since 1900 hours after marching from the South to North. The Space Fleet bombard any enemy reinforcements heading to Europe. The Task Force took over this area with the aid of Blue Strip Company only to be the last survivors from the battle.

"Why the Reich would risk sending troops here." Alexander asked.

"This is the Valley of Kings. There are dozens of Egyptian tombs here. Including lost treasures that are worth a lot and considering that the Galaxy has tons of black-market collectors wanting to boost their ego and power." Three replied.

"Then we can't let the Reich get these treasures. Q repair that Trubolaser and command it, Brute man that Heavy Cannon, everyone else find cover and be ready for a hell of ah I fight. I'll contact command for reinforcements." Alexander ordered and as the clones did as order he grabbed the radio. "This is USAF-CT23982 requesting reinforcements. Reich ground forces are marching towards us. It's just five of us."

"This is _U.S.S.S Lexington_. We'll send bombers. ETA thirty minutes." some officer reported and Alexander frowned.

"Understood. We'll hold this area." Alexander replied before taking cover behind crates of stolen treasure. He heard the roars of Tigers first followed by the blasting of the Turbolaser. His eyes began to turn red as his vision clouded. He felt as dirt was blast onto him from the Tigers and Mortars.

"TAKE THIS NAZI SCUM!" Brute yelled as he fired his weapon. Alexander listened as the Trubolaser went silent.

"Q report!" Alexander ordered on the comlink but only silence followed. Q was down. "Only got eyes on Q?"

"Turbolaser went up in flames! No telling if he survived." Trouble replied. "I hope he survived. He still owes me twenty bu." he continued before an explosion echoed over the comm before silence.

"Trouble report!" Alexander ordered knowing that the clone was dead. Minutes later he heard Brute scream followed by the silence of the cannon. He fired his rifle blindly at the advancing enemy. "Three fallback! Get to safety!"

"What about you?" Three asked.

"That's an order! I'll cover you! Go NOW!" he yelled as he fired more bullets. Minutes later he ran out of ammo and took cover while the enemy shot the crates. He pulled out a knife as the enemy weapons went silent and marching towards him.

"Freeze!" a young soldier ordered and Alexander bolted up stabbing them in the neck. He felt blaster bolts ripe through him before falling down. As darkness clouded his vision he heard the sounds of bombs dropping onto the enemy.

* * *

Earth Date - August 25, 1960

Hanover, Germany, Reich, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Cold War - Day 7,897

The Third Earth War - Day 1,517

Reich War - Day 913

* * *

It has been days since the Allies retook the Earth. Now Luke was searching for Cäsar Baumeister with every single living soul on the planet. But some Nazis survived and are waging guerrilla warfare in vain. As the Mando walked through a burnt field, he saw the glimmer of metal under ash and dirt. He walked over slowly with blasters raised. Luke dusted the dirt off to see the hatch of a bunker. He pressed his comm to command. "This is Luke of Clan Wolf. I found a buried bunker. What should I do?"

"Investigate it. Find out if Nazis are inside. If they are then kill them if they refuse to surrender." Command ordered and Luke opened the hatch and bullet struck his Beskar helmet. He took cover as he let the hatch drop open. Luke grabbed a Flash Grenade and activated it before throwing it in the Bunker. Seconds later it exploded and he jumped in. Luke quickly snapped two guards necks before aiming his blasters at a group of Nazis gathered around a table. He recognized one with the Rank of Admiral.

"Surrender or die." Luke ordered but the enemy soldier reached for their firearms forcing the Mando to shoot to kill. Within moments he was left alive. The Mandalorian walked over to a door on the far side of the room carefully. He leaned against the wall before placing a Breach Charge next to the door handle. Seconds later it exploded the lock and he opened the door slightly with a blaster aimed in.

"You could just open the door." a man said and Luke's eyes widened. He burst into the room blaster raised at Cäsar Baumeister's head.

"You are under arrest for numerous war crimes! Surrender peacefully or I'll shoot!" Luke replied not taking any risk with the monster.

"You and your cowards destroyed everything. My Empire, my weapons of redefining warfare, and the last hope for the universe." Cäsar said standing up armed behind him.

"You committed Genocide and create weapons of unholy death. You are the coward!"

"I have fought this war openly. I am no coward and I will not let the Allies twist Justice System send me to death for the necessary decision for survival." Cäsar said pulling out a pistol, but Luke fired a stun shot. Baumeister fell and Luke lowered his weapon.

"This is Luke of Clan Wolf. I found Cäsar Baumeister. He is down. Send transport." Luke said knowing that the war was finally ending.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone. I am writing this note to let everyone know that there will be one more chapter and then I'll take a little 'Break'. Then I'll finish my other story that I started while doing this one before doing another Earth vs Earth that I wanted to do for a while now. If any has a question then please send a PM and I'll try to answer it. I also want to thank those who wrote a review both good and bad. It's people like you who help reader know if a story is great or terrible. A writer will be little without you. ****I hope you are all safe during these unimaginable dark times and May the Force be with you.**


	80. Legacy

Earth Date - August 25, 2020

The America's Memorial, North America Sea, Earth, Terra System, Sector 3, Unknown Regions, Milky Way

Second Cold War - Day 10,675

* * *

Erick Brick stared at the Memorial remembering the stories of the old wars. The Monument was a towering obelisk with the names of those who were lost when the Reich bombard the American Continents on a man-made island over what was Washington DC. It's been sixty years since the end of the Third Earth War and Reich War and the universe has changed so much. Wars have been waged and ended. Erick could not believe that the ocean around him is what remains of the U.S. His Grandfather was among the first ones to return to Earth to rebuild what was lost and was one of the men who build the very Memorial has was at. His Grandmother was a veteran who fought at the Battle of Earth and witnessed the monstrosities that the Reich committed. He will always remember her stories from the war.

* * *

Earth Date - August 25, 2020

_UN Station_, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Second Cold War - Day 10,675

* * *

"In order to prevent the total annihilation of intelligent life in the Galaxy, we must have a ban on the use and ownership of Superweapons. The United States, the Russian Federation, Triangulum Empire, and the Kevaites have repeatedly ignored the Hosnian Weapons Accords which limited the construction of Superweapons." Ambassador Anral Tos of the New Republic said to the gathered governments. Only a few were gathered to discuss another Superweapon treaty. Ambassador Clay Boston was representing the United States in this meeting.

"The United States has ceased production of Superweapons five years ago and hopes that by the year 2025, we'll decrease the amount of Superweapons in are arsenal. Depending on the political climate." Clay reported.

"Russia will be ceasing production later this year. As for the decreasing the amount of Superweapons, we hope that by 2026 we destroy our Planetkillers. ARC Pulse Weapons, on the other hand, we'll plan to keep at least a dozen. I assume neither of the Triangulum Empire or the Kevaites will even consider."Ambassador Antipov Lukyan Ilyich replied looking at the two Aliens. Triangulum Empire controls most of the Triangulum Galaxy while the Kevaites control a quarter of the Black Eye Galaxy.

"Agreed. But we need to defend ourselves from American aggression." Ambassador Trimak Vermoo remarked. Trimak is a Semika with five blue horns pointing inwards with red skin.

"When the Russians created an ARC Pulse Generator in 1964 and a Planetkiller in 1981 we had to take action for survival." Clay remarked.

"The Galactic Republic survived a millennia without Superweapons. We can still survive without these weapons." Anral replied.

"Then why is there a New Republic?" Moresh Blood of the Kevaites asked and the New Republic ambassador stared at him.

"One day the time of Planetkillers and ARC weaponry shall end but for now they are here and as we are exploring more of the universe we will face hostile forces. Forces that may be more powerful and outnumber us." Clay said.

* * *

Earth Date - August 25, 2020

Jedi Temple, Force Island, Coalition, Alliance System, Sector 2, Thumin Region, Andromeda Galaxy

Second Cold War - Day 10,675

* * *

Master Rey Skywalker watched as the next generation of Jedi trained in the courtyard. Her granddaughter Kriss Skywalker was among them. When she met the Jedi of Coalition she was surprised that an Order has risen into a great power that has a chance to erase the mistakes of the past. Now she is a member of the Council and the next Grand Master. Ever since the end of the First Order and the Reich the Jedi reclaimed the temple on Coruscant along with the last temples scattered in the Galaxy. Some were destroyed by the Empire and Reich but many were still in one piece. But the Coruscant Temple is where the Jedi's knowledge is collected, Ahch-To is the main world for Jedi training and the Force Island is where the council meets. Ever since the UN authorized exploration of other galaxies at least one Jedi is among each exploration ship. Thanks to these expeditions, the Jedi ranks grew larger than the Jedi Order at the end of the Clone Wars. Rey hopes that those who are Force connected are able to follow the Light Side and train for their protection.

* * *

Earth Date - August 25, 2020

Sullust, Sullust System, Sullust Sector, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Second Cold War - Day 10,675

* * *

Jo Viath's parents return to their home after they learned of the _Sullustan Massacre_. Now she is the manager of a Shipyard constructing _Angel_-Class Battlecruisers for the Sullustan Navy. Ever since the Allies liberated the world, the survivors created a new government with the assistance of the Jedi. Now the people of Sullust use volunteers for ground forces and command ranks while the navy ships and troops were Droids. Viath stood in her office staring at the _S.R.S.S Pec As_ admiring the rows of Turbolaser and Heavy Cannon. Each A_ngel_ Battlecruiser was named after a Sullustan that died during the Reich War defending their home in vain. Viath hopes that nothing like that will ever happen again.

* * *

Earth Date - August 25, 2020

Nar Shaddaa, Nal Hutta System, Hutt Space, Outer Rim, Milky Way Galaxy

Second Cold War - Day 10,675

* * *

Mira Wolf is the granddaughter of Luke Wolf and Ni Crerd. She is a Mandalorian by blood and trained as much. Now she hunts down Nazis who avoided the fate of the Reich which is growing. She is accompanied by Transdosian Dort Hskineakt, Duros Ran Kooks, Rodian Hii Pemu, and Quarren Foundling Larr Chipill to form the _Red Eagle Hunters_. A Bounty Hunting group determined to hunt down those loyal to the Nazi Party which sadly is a growing threat. When the Reich died in 1960, many loyalists formed a new group called the Reich Legion. The universe views them as terrorists and Mira smiles whenever one is killed or captured. She remembers the stories her grandfather told her as a child. The horrors he saw in the Reich and the countless destruction. Today the Hunters are here for a Nazi Recruiter. A human female named Dila Helsh. When the Hunters entered the Cantina the ground looked at them immediately. The Red Eagle Hunters have made a name for themselves as ruthless Nazi hunters. Their symbol, a red Eagle with an arrow through its chest on their heart. "Remember Hunters. Dila is wanted alive if anyone tries to stop us kill them." Mira ordered as they heard for the table on the far side of the Cantina where Helsh sat. As they walked over to the Nazi dozens of human males stood up and some were walking slowly to the recruiter.

"I count fourteen clones and three regs." Ran reported.

"Eassy work." Dort remarked with a smile.

"Remember. We need to be quick so we can avoid Drum Gnull." Hii added shortly before the Hunters stood in front of Helsh.

"Dila Helsh. You are wanted by the United Nations for association with the terrorist group Reich Legion and terrorism. We can do this the easy way or the painful way." Mira said and the Nazi chuckled.

"I serve the Reich and will never surrender to Allie scum." Helsh replied with a smile.

"The Reich is dead. You're just trying to relive an evil." Mira said as the Hunters were surrounded by raised blasters.

"You're surrounded by my men. They'll escort you out and shoot you." Helsh replied and the Hunters turned firing their blasters. Seven fell before Helsh attempted to run only for Mira to shoot her knee joints and the Nazi fell in pain as the last of the Nazis fell.

"I warned you. Dort." Mira said and the Transdosian picked the recruiter up.

"Better turn her in on Coruscant." Ran remarked. "Maybe we could swing by Kuat. I heard the Civil War there is heating up."

"Who knew that Kuat would be the Nazi's last chance to control a world." Hii replied. For the last twenty-two years, the Kuat Republic has been in a civil war between the Kuatians and the Nazis.

"Perhaps we will." Mira said with a smile.

* * *

Earth Date - August 25, 2020

Kuat, Kuat System, Kuat Sector, Core, Milky Way

Second Cold War - Day 10,675

* * *

"FORWARD!" the captain ordered as the Reich Legion charged. Legionnaire-WR4372 is a clone born and trained to fight the Reich's enemies. He's been fighting on Kuat for three years now and seen a lot of men killed in horrifying ways. Some were killed by mines and blaster turrets while others were wounded and left to die. Some troopers questioned the Legion and were executed for treason. Clones were forbidden to use any other name that wasn't their own ID number unless they were a ranking officer.

"Y-WINGS INCOMING!" a trooper yelled three bombers swooped down raining hell onto the battlefront. Tanks were blown apart and soldiers began to retreat as the Kuatians began a countercharge.

"DON'T FALL BACK! CHARGE FORWARD!" the captain ordered as a missile erased him. One of the worst deaths the clone has ever seen.

* * *

Earth Date - August 25, 2020

Temo, Temo System, Temo Sector, Temo Republic, Core, Comet Galaxy

Second Cold War - Day 10,675

* * *

"Today we celebrate the formation of this beautiful republic! When the UN Exploration Corps first found us we were divided people but with their help, we united as one people! As the galaxy darkens we shall shine brightly!" President Kermal said to the Temo Republic. Opas is a soldier of the Presidential Army and loyal to Kermal. He hopes that the Republic will rise to expand the rest of the Comet Galaxy and bring it's people up from the slums many still live in.

* * *

Earth Date - August 25, 2020

S_tation Outbound_, Open Space

Second Cold War - Day 10,675

* * *

Ethan Joneson stared at the dozens of alien ships docked on the station. S_tation Outbound _is a resupply station between the Milky Way and the Andromeda for smaller supply freighters to stop for fuel and rations. The Station has a crew of two hundred with hundreds more droids with a self-sustaining Biosphere that produces food for the crew and supplies for travelers. Because of the importance of the station, it has been targeted by terrorists and pirates which is why the UN is building Turbolasers on the station's outer ring for protection. The universe is changing and the people will always be here to keep it running even when the darkness outnumbers them.


End file.
